Road Trip: Akatsuki
by AkiraKatou
Summary: SECUELA BBA. Pein y Konan reciben una invitación que los llevará a realizar un viaje. Lo que no esperan es la compañía y "travesuras" de sus camaradas y la aparición de cierta persona del pasado de la kunoichi. CAPÍTULO 21 LA DESPEDIDA
1. LA INVITACIÓN

Saludos a todos de nueva cuenta!

Como habíamos dicho, hemos regresado con otra historia de Akatsuki. Pensamos que no nos tardamos mucho en regresar jeje. Para quienes siguieron el fic de Big Brother: Akatsuki, bienvenidos de nuevo muchachos y muchachas, y para quienes son nuevos, bienvenidos sean también XD.

Ésta es la secuela de **Big Brother: Akatsuki,** en la que el fic se desarrolla en el exterior, y conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, aparecerán nuevos personajes. El título lo dice todo XD

Ésta es la introducción.

Sale Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 1.- La invitación

"Los habitantes del mundo realizan sus actividades con normalidad. Desde realizar misiones de variados rangos hasta sus necesidades fisiológicas. La programación de la Televisión había vuelto a la normalidad después de que concluyera el programa más polémico y exitoso que difícilmente otro de su especie podría igualar o inclusive superar.

Hacía tres meses desde la conclusión de 11 historias que cambiaron la vida de todos los países Ninjas. El nombre de aquella emisión era simplemente mejor conocida como Big Brother: Akatsuki. Un reality show plagado de emociones, sorpresas, conflictos, nominaciones, accidentes domésticos, revelaciones y complots que dejaron huella en los corazones y mentes de los espectadores...."

- Kisame... No necesitamos que sigas haciendo tus grabaciones al estilo "Los años maravillosos"...- dijo Kakuzu, "empalagado" por las últimas palabras del espadachín que alcanzó a escuchar, después de abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones del cuartel Akatsuki.

- ¡Kakuzu, eres un tonto! ¡Acabas de echar a perder la grabación de mi diario!.- espetó Kisame, sosteniendo la grabadora.

Kakuzu busca en su buró un control de una famosa consola llamada "Wii".

- Tendré que repetir después mi historia.- sollozó Kisame.- ¿Siguen jugando, Kakuzu? Llevan como 4 horas...

- Si... Itachi nos está ganando... y Tobi no quiere jugar porque está entrenando a Pein...

- ¿Para qué es el control, si ya hay 4 conectados?

- Porque el pacífico de Hidan.- respondió Kakuzu, con su ya familiar sarcasmo.- acaba de perder, volvió a aventar el control y lo rompió. Lo hace cada vez que pierde...

- Yo voy. Quiero ver cómo juegan.- dijo Kisame, guardando su grabadora, saliendo con Kakuzu de la habitación.

En la sala, el resto de los criminales rango S observa y al mismo tiempo juega con entusiasmo. El espacio cuenta con tres amplios sillones, un equipo de entretenimiento mejor conocido como "Home Theater": Bocinas, stereo, televisor fino, alargado de plasma (que quién sabe cómo compraron), una fotografía de los miembros de la peligrosa organización obsequiada por el equipo de producción de Big Brother: Akatsuki y otra en la que 9 ninjas, con un bijuu en su interior, posan para la cámara. Kisame observa el retrato con curiosidad.

- No entiendo cómo le hicieron para que ellos salieran así, tan natural... ni pagándoles hubieran aceptado salir en una foto así.- comentó el originario de la Niebla

- Deberías de preguntarle eso a Itachi.- dijo Hidan, irritado. Esperaba pacientemente su turno, después de haber sido eliminado por el Uchiha.

- Porque usé Photoshop. Y encontré en las páginas de sus fans las fotos que necesitábamos.- respondió Itachi, sin dejar de observar el televisor.

- Hidan... si ganaras en el Smash Brothers Brawl no estaríamos comprando tantos controles.- dijo Kakuzu, conectando el reemplazo

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, Kakuzu! ¡Itachi ha estado ganando todas las retas! ¡Es el mejor! ¡Debería participar en un torneo!.- reclamó el jashinista

Ahora, los 4 jugadores: Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame y Pein se preparan, dando inicio el siguiente combate. El Uchiha no había sido el único en no ceder el control a alguien más. Pein, empeñado en ser el número 1, había indicado tajantemente que él no le daría el control a nadie, por la razón de que él era el jefe.

- Eso no es cierto, Hidan san.- dijo Tobi.- Yo soy mejor que Itachi. Ahorita no puedo jugar porque estoy enseñándole a Pein... Líder... Deja de suicidarte con ese poder... Itachi siempre queda con una vida extra...

- Tobi...- dijo Pein, en su defensa.- ¡Tengo que matar al enemigo! ¡Y si me tengo que suicidar para eso, no me importa! ¡No me estés dando órdenes!

- Pero Pein... deberías aceptar mis consejos. En casi todas las peleas has quedado en último lugar...

Pein fulmina al enmascarado con su rinnegan.

- Tobi... Recuerda tu posición. No puedes contradecirme en nada...

Tobi traga saliva y decide callarse.

- El personajito que estás usando no te ayuda mucho.- indicó Konan a su pareja. La kunoichi hablaba ya con sus compañeros en lo que era "normal" para ella: con diminutivos.- Ese Ganindirf es muy pesadito...

- ¡No se llama así, Konan!.- dijo Orochimaru.- Se llama Ganondorf.. Y sí, es feo. No es guapo como Marth, Link o Ike...

- Bueno, como sea, ese hombrecito de pielecita café... está muy feíto

- Orochimaru, no es necesario que nos digas si los monos esos son hermosos.- dijo Zetsu. A él no le atraía el tema de los videojuegos.

- Pero no puedo evitarlo... Como hombre se debe reconocer la belleza de un semejante...

- Ganondorf es el más fuerte del juego.- indicó Pein.- Se parece a mí...

- Pero es el más lento, hum.- observó Deidara.-

- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy un tonto y un lento, Deidara?.- preguntó Pein, de mal humor.

- No hum... Pero si escogieras a Snake... el home theater sonaría genial, hum....- finalizó el artista, con nervios ante la queja de su líder.

- ¿Qué es Home Theater?.- preguntó Sasori, de la nada. Había estado confundido por tanto nombre desconocido para él.- ¿Quién es Ganondorf? ¿Un ninja?

Como ya era hábito en todas partes, los villanos lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- ¡Sasori!.- exclamó Zetsu, "habituado" a las constantes correcciones que tenía que realizarle al marionetero.- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que "Home Theater" es todo lo que ves allí... bueno, menos el Wii, el PlayStation3, el Xbox y todos los demás...

- Ah ya entendí...

- Y Ganondorf no es un ninja. Es el personaje de Zelda que está usando Pein.- indicó Tobi

- Zelda... Era la mujer que también es ninja que estaba usando yo...- concluyó Sasori.

- No, Sasori. Ese es Sheik y es su alter ego.- dijo Orochimaru.

Sasori saca un diccionario de bolsillo titulado: **"Pequeño Larousse de la Academia Ninja. Edición Sasorismo", **obsequio dado por Tobi después de salir de Big Brother. El pelirrojo jamás utilizó su otra edición debido al gran tamaño y ahora consulta las palabras desconocidas para él con un ejemplar portátil, siendo en esta ocasión el término "alter-ego".

- Itachi no deja de copiar los poderes de los otros. Los absorbe...- comentó Hidan, atento al encuentro, en el que el usuario del Sharingan llevaba la ventaja sobre el resto.

- Y eso que ese Kirby se ve muy para chicas.- dijo Kisame.- No entiendo porqué te gusta tanto ese personaje, Itachi, desde siempre lo usas...

- Por que Kirby es muy hábil.- indicó Itachi.- Además Kisame, Ike es muy predecible. Por eso es que Kakuzu te ha estado ganando...

- ¡Itachi! ¡No insultes a todos los que usamos espadas!. ¡Tennos más respeto y consideración!.- replicó Kisame, por la ofensa de su amigo.

- Itachi. Yo pensaba que te gusta Kirbicito porque a tu hermanito le hacías dibujitos de él, de Dededecito, de Pikachucitos, de Jigglypuffcitos y de dinosauritos...- comentó Konan.

Itachi no responde al comentario de la kunoichi porque inesperadamente, Kakuzu le pone "pausa" al juego. Sus compañeros lo miran con sorpresa.

- ¿Ya pueden dejar de hablar?.- reclamó el amante del dinero, mirando a su "audiencia".- ¡No puedo ganarle a Kirby...!

Pein se molesta por tal interrupción.

- ¿Quién te dio la autoridad para poner "pausa" cuando iba a dar un golpe en un punto crucial?.- preguntó el líder, lleno de ira.

La imagen muestra a Ganondorf a punto de golpear a Kirby, Ike y a Dedede, el personaje que utilizaba el nativo de la Cascada.

La angustia se refleja en el rostro de Kakuzu, pero un ruido proveniente del buzón de correos hace acto de presencia, salvando a los jugadores del ataque mortal de Pein.

- CORREO... CORREO.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- POR FIN HA LLEGADO EL CORREO... MI REVISTA DE "AMORES NINJA"

Zetsu sale corriendo a la entrada, no sin antes ser seguido por Deidara, Orochimaru, Sasori, Hidan y Konan, mientras que el resto reanuda el juego, para evitar una desgracia.

- A ver hum.- dijo Deidara.- Llegó la revista de Zetsu hum, la factura de la luz hum, del teléfono hum, el agua hum, el gas hum, la renta del cable hum, la lista de recompensas de Kakuzu hum, el catálogo infantil de Orochimaru hum, unas cartas de fans de "Nosotros... hum" hum, y ésta carta de... PERO CUÁNTAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA HUM.. ESO ES DESAGRADABLE

- ¡Enseña la carta!.- pidió Orochimaru, emocionado.- ¡Puede ser de Sasuke kun!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Pein, a lo lejos

- Pein acaba de perder el jueguito...- concluyó Konan.

- Otra vez.- completó Sasori

Hidan nota que Deidara tenía en sus manos otro "documento" importante.

- La lista de actividades del mes de la Iglesia Jashinista... ¡Déjame checarla!.- indicó Hidan, arrebatando a Deidara el sobre.

- ¿Y esa carta que dices? ¿De quién es?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Es para Pein, hum.- respondió el originario de la Roca.- No me atrevo a abrirla.

Orochimaru se decepciona por la identidad del destinatario. Pein, escuchando que él tenía una correspondencia qué revisar, se pone de pie con rapidez.

- Dame eso.- ordenó.

- Pero...

- Ahora mismo.

Asustado, Deidara le entrega la carta a Pein, quien comienza a leerla en silencio, con detenimiento. Al concluir, coloca su mano debajo del mentón.

- Konan, tenemos que irnos...- anunció.

Después de escuchar las palabras del líder, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu y Tobi se integran a la plática, dejando las peleas de Smash Brothers en pendiente.

- ¿Irnos?.- preguntó Konan, extrañada.- ¿Irnos para siempre de aquí?

- No... tengo un anuncio importante que darles.- recalcó Pein, observando a sus subordinados.

Tobi imagina la posible noticia como algo muy favorecedor para su persona.

- ¿Me vas a comprar la bicicleta que te pedí?.- preguntó Tobi, con ilusión.

- No...- respondió Pein, cortante.

Tobi se decepciona.

- ¿Vas a instalar mi jacuzzi, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Tienes dinero de sobra, Deidara, para hacerlo... Tampoco es eso...

- Déjame ver la cartita.- pidió Konan.

La kunoichi comienza a leer, siendo espiada por los demás:

**_Kerido ermano:_**

**_Como as estado te estubimos biendo en la tele Y bimos todo lo ke ocurrio dentro de esa kasa. Conocemos a Conán como tu amiga pero keremos conocerla como lo ke es haora tu parega. _**

**_Te inbitamos a ti y a eya a la kasa de la plalla huvicada en donde ya saves. Si kieres inbitar a halgien mas, estas en todo tu deresho _**

**_Hesperamos tu respuezta. Si bienes, hesperamos que podamos dibertirnos mushissimo._**

**_Atientamiente_**

**_Tus ermanos_**

**_Posttata.- Te tenemos una sorpresa ke te ba a gustar._**

Konan, notando el terrible error gramatical en la escritura de su nombre, enfurece.

- Esos condenados hermanos tuyos son unos #&#&#&#&#&#&#& ignorantes. – replicó la maestra del origami.- Yo no soy ninguna bárbara ni nada por el estilo. Mi nombre es muy bonito como para que lo #&#&#&#&#&#.

- Eso no es mi culpa. Pero les diré.- dijo Pein, tratando de consolarla.

- Vaya. La carta tiene muchas faltas de ortografía.... Y también tiene 3 meses que la escribieron y llegó hoy. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, percatándose de la fecha del escrito.

Los ninjas hacen gestos de asombro ante el descuido de los hermanos de Pein.

- ¡3 meses, hum!.- exclamó Deidara. La tardanza en el arribo de la correspondencia era un aspecto que fallaba a menudo en la actualidad.- ¡Podían haber enviado un e-mail, un mensaje por celular o hasta un fax!

- La escribieron desde que participamos en Big Brother.- dedujo Pein.- Son unos descuidados.... Pero tendré que enviarles mi respuesta...

- No vayan. Puede que ellos estén mintiéndoles.- dijo Sasori.- Dice la carta que eso tienta y miente...

- No, Sasori.- dijo Orochimaru.- No dice eso. Dice "Atentamente". Se confunde el mensaje por las tremendas faltas de ortografía ...

- Tú no estás exento, Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu.- Lees tan mal como una serpiente...

- Es que lee como una serpiente, Zetsu san.- apoyó Tobi, recordando el peculiar estilo del sannin para la lectura en voz alta.

- ¡No se metan con mi forma de leer!.- espetó el sannin.

- No puedo creerlo. Qué terrible mensaje, los hermanos de Pein deben regresar al kindergarden para aprender a escribir otra vez.- dijo Kisame, escandalizado por los errores cometidos en el texto.

- Kisame, más respeto a mis hermanos, que tu intelecto no es lo suficientemente competente en Ortografía.- dijo Pein.

- Hermanos... No sabía que tenías hermanos, Pein.- dijo Hidan, en tono de reflexión.

- Pues te lo recuerdo. Una vez lo dije, hace tiempo.- espetó Pein.

- No es novedad.- dijo Kakuzu.- Sabes bien Pein que Hidan tiene la cabeza tan hueca como una cantinflora vacía por su Jashin...

- ¡No me insultes de esa manera Kakuzu! ¡Que yo no me meto con tus fatigas crónicas!.- replicó Hidan.

- ¡Eres un pedazo...

- ¡Ya!.- ordenó Pein..- ¡Silencio!

Tobi recuerda un detalle un importante de la invitación.

- Ahí dice que podemos ir nosotros también.- dijo el enmascarado, con alegría.- No es necesario que vayan ustedes dos solos... ¿O van a aprovechar ese tiempo de privacidad?

- ¡Ustedes no van a ir!.- exclamó Pein, horrorizado por la posibilidad de presentar al resto de sus "trabajadores" a su familia.

- ¡Nosotros tenemos el derecho de ir!.- dijo Zetsu, dominado por su faceta oscura.-

- Líder, queridísimo líder.- dijo Zetsu, en tono manipulador.- Siempre estamos contigo. Te apoyamos, moriríamos por ti.

- ¡Oye, esa es mi manera de hablar, Zetsu. No me copies!.- dijo Kisame, ofendido.

- Necesitamos vacaciones, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¡Ya han tenido vacaciones de sobra! ¡Ustedes han estado de parásitos desde que salimos de Big Brother!. ¡Ninguno de ustedes ha cumplido la orden que les pedí!.- exclamó Pein.

- ¿Cuál orden?.- preguntó Sasori.

Los ninjas, de nueva cuenta, retoman la costumbre de caer al estilo anime.

- Lo de la supermisión Sasori, lo de la supermisión.- dijo Zetsu, incorporándose.

- La de atrapar jinchuurikis. Se me olvidaba...- dijo Sasori, en disculpa.

- Pero eso por tu culpa, Pein.- dijo Orochimaru.- Has estado practicando con el juego de peleas. Y nosotros hemos estado practicado contigo también...

- ¡Tú tienes poco tiempo de haberte reincorporado, Orochimaru! Así que eres el menos apto para opinar.- replicó el portador del rinnegan.

- ¿Los vamos a dejar ir?.- preguntó Konan, conmovida por la actitud que acababan de tomar sus compañeros.- Míralos... les importamos muchito... Mira cómo nos ven...

Los ojos de Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru, Zetsu y el ojo de Tobi brillan por la imploración , colocando sus manos en plegaria, parecidos a como lo hace el Gato con Botas con Shrek.

- ¡Por favor, por favor!.- dijeron, al unísono.

- Hum.- concluyó Deidara.

Pein reflexiona el punto de vista de su amor.

- Ustedes saben que sólo tenemos un auto y caben sólo 4 personas...

- Si.- dijo Itachi.- Puedo hacer que quepamos todos...

- No es necesario, Itachi... Les daré un ultimátum...

Los muchachos prestan total atención a Pein.

- Si en un plazo de menos de 24 horas consiguen un vehículo en el que quepamos 11 personas... podrán ir...

- Siiiiiii.- exclamó Tobi, brincando de alegría.- ¡Yupi!

- Pero si no lo hacen... se quedarán aquí, encerrados, arreglando todas las estatuas y paredes que se descuartizaron por su tonto juego del "Squash" ...

- ¿Si nos quedamos, podremos seguir jugando "Squash"?.- preguntó Tobi

- No... Así que si tienen tantas ganas de ir con nosotros... ya saben...

Los "empleados" se observan entre sí y rápidamente se meten a una de las habitaciones que tenía el cuartel, para organizarse y crear el plan adecuado de obtener el permiso para así acudir a la casa en la playa de los hermanos de Pein en compañía de su líder y Konan.

* * *

Bueno, así arrancamos lo que es Road Trip: Akatsuki.

Para opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, están los reviews. Si tienen anécdotas divertidas de viajes, pueden postearla y compartirla también por aqui.

Gracias! Cuidense mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. MISIÓN YACAFADEP

Saludos a todos otra vez! XD

Gracias por sus comentarios, felicitaciones, sus experiencias en viajes y sus reviews, además de agregaciones! Si gustan seguir compartiendo anécdotas sobre sus vacaciones, serán bien escuchadas.

Ponemos una cosa que nos faltó en el primer capítulo:

**Disclaimer: NARUTO y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Vemos que la carta de los hermanos de Pein escandalizaron por sus faltas ortográficas jeje. Por cierto, preguntaban a quién utilizaba Hidan como personaje en Smash Brothers... usa a Wario. XD

Ahora, este capítulo se enfoca a toda la "odisea" contra el tiempo que hacen los Akatsukis para poder ir con Pein y Konan a la casa en la playa.

Sale, esperemos que sea de su agrado.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Misión "YACAFADEP"

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu deciden "refugiarse" en un lugar especial para la realización del plan de conseguir el medio de transporte ideal para acudir al viaje.

- ¡Oigan!.- exclamó Sasori, molesto por la elección de la habitación.- ¡No me gusta que nadie entre a mi taller de marionetas! ¡No quiero que toquen ni desacomoden a Topo Giggio y especialmente a Hiruko y a Sandaime Kazekage!

- Pero es que Sasori, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Es un buen lugar. Aquí no entrarían ni Pein ni Konan para espiarnos, hum.

- Es demasiado pequeño.- observó Hidan.- Apenas y cabemos dentro. Estamos un poco amontonados... Kisame, cuidado con tu espada...

- Ya lo sé Hidan, por eso estoy agachado. En este cuarto no quepo bien.- replicó Kisame.

- Ni yo.- dijo Zetsu, adoptando la misma postura que el espadachín.

Los villanos se encuentran en el taller "artístico" del pelirrojo. Un espacio sencillo, donde están colgadas del techo las apreciadas marionetas del originario de la Arena, hay un pequeño escritorio, un librero utilizado para guardar espátulas y armamento especialmente diseñado para sus muñecos. Allí Sasori construía y almacenaba sus creaciones.

- ¡No es justo!.- sollozó Sasori.- Pero no jueguen con nada de lo que ven...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que tener ese transporte. Antes del amanecer. Si no todo terminará.- dijo Kisame, en tono dramático.

- Kisame, no exageres.- dijo Itachi, con tranquilidad.

- ¡Lo estás tomando muy a la ligera, Itachi! ¡Pein nos dio un plazo de 24 horas para conseguir el transporte! ¡Nos tardamos 4 horas en decidir el lugar de la junta! ¡Y ahora nos quedan... 19 horas con 57 minutos y 32 segundos!.- exclamó el oriundo de la Niebla, observando con desesperación el reloj de pared.

- Ya, ya, ya. Sólo falta que nos digas las microcentésimas de segundos que nos faltan, Kisame. – dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.

- ¡Mira qué bonito!.- exclamó Tobi, señalando una de las marionetas de Sasori.- Quiero jugar con ese Muppet Baby...

- ¡Te prohíbo que lo toques, Tobi!.- espetó Sasori.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasori san? Tú no sueles estar enojado... - dijo el enmascarado, como si fuera un inocente infante, tomando las manos de la marioneta en cuestión.- DALE DALE DALE... PUM PUM PUM.

Tobi simula golpear a alguien con los puños del Muppet Baby, para ser más preciso, de Gonzo.

- ¡Déjala Tobi! ¡No toques ya nada!.- dijo Sasori, con nervios, apartando a Tobi de la marioneta.

- ¡Ay... yo quería jugar con Gonzo!.- se lamentó Tobi, agachando su cabeza.

- Tenemos que empezar a hacer el plan.- intervino Orochimaru.

- ¡Ya lo sabemos, Orochimaru! ¡No presiones!.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- Tendremos que hacer lo de la vez pasada...

- ¿Lo de la vez pasada? ¿Lo de encargarle a unos niños conseguirnos dinero a cambio de chicles, paletas y dulces?

Tobi observa a Orochimaru con reproche, descubriendo la causa por la que en los últimos tres meses desaparecían sus caramelos.

- FUERON USTEDES... CON RAZÓN NO ENCONTRABA MIS DULCES... - exclamó Tobi, a punto de abalanzarse sobre el aficionado a las serpientes.

- Fue por necesidad, Tobi.- argumentó Orochimaru.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Tranquilízate, hum! ¡Si lo golpeas, vas a tirar todo hum!.- dijo Deidara, sujetándolo.

- Tienes razón, Deidara sempai. No quiero que las marionetas de Sasori san se me caigan encima...

- No hablaba de ese plan, Orochimaru.- argumentó Zetsu.- Hablaba de lo de las minimisiones que hemos hecho... Para lograr obtener el vehículo... Tendré que otra vez volver a ser líder...

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABAN DE DECIR?.- gritó una voz furiosa a lo lejos.

- ¡Ay Virgencita!.- exclamó Kisame.- Parece que...

- Pein acaba de escuchar a Zetsu y ya se dio cuenta de dónde estamos.- concluyó Itachi.

El usuario del Rinnegan, acompañado por Konan, abre la puerta del taller. Por la mención de la palabra "líder", Pein había pensado que alguien estaba adjudicándose su trabajo. El resto traga saliva por su presencia.

- Conque estaban aquí... Y además andan planeando quitarme de mi puesto...

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Pein!.- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Nadie, pero nadie en los últimos días ni horas ha estado pensando en cómo quitarte del puesto por pensar que no eres buen líder!

Los compañeros de las "minimisiones" de Tobi miran al usuario de la máscara con los ojos en blanco, ya que su punto de vista jamás había sido discutido en el cuartel ni en ninguna parte.

- Ehm... eso nunca ha pasado aquí, sempais. Nunca lo he pensado. Lo juro. Todo ha sido un mal entendido.- arguyó con nervios Tobi.

- Más les vale. Porque si es así, los pondré con la escoria a donde pertenecen.- espetó Pein.

- Pein... tenemos que empezar a hacer el equipajito y ver qué vamos a llevarnos.- dijo Konan.- Es lo más importante... ¿Ya les mandaste la respuestita de la cartita a tus hermanitos?

- Sí. Mañana en la mañana partimos.

- ¿MAÑANA?.- exclamaron los "posibles" vacacionistas, con asombro.

- ¿HUM?.- concluyó Deidara.

- ¿MAÑANITA? Es demasiado prontito... Debes tener muchas ganitas de verlos.- declaró la kunoichi.

- Mientras más pronto, más rápido podremos ocuparnos después de los jinchuurikis.- indicó Pein.

- Bien... Entonces... voy a preparar todito. No se me tiene que olvidar nadita... - finalizó Konan, saliendo del taller, para alistar el viaje.

Pein observa el reloj.

- Les quedan... 8 horas...

- QUE QUE... PERO NOS QUEDABAN... 19 HORAS.- exclamó Kisame.

- Dijiste que eran 24 horas, Pein.- comentó Hidan.

- Hidan, Yo puedo cambiar las reglas y las órdenes porque yo soy y siempre seré el líder... así que... si siguen interesados en hacernos compañía... no deberían perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Pein se retira. Los muchachos se miran, preocupados.

- Retomemos esto.- dijo Zetsu.- Se me acaba de ocurrir que...

Zetsu decide hablar de tal manera que no logre de nueva cuenta llamar la atención de Pein y Konan.

- Esto se pone más complicado.- comentó Sasori.

- Cállate, Sasori, no interrumpas... Haremos una minimisión.- susurró el bipolar y sus compañeros deciden comunicarse de igual forma.- Para conseguir ese vehículo... La guiaré yo...

- ¿Tú vas a manejar?.- imitó Sasori en susurro.

- NO SASORI... YO NO DIJE QUE IBA A CONDUCIR.- gritó Zetsu, en su faceta oscura.

- ¿No que íbamos a susurrar?.- preguntó Itachi.

- Claro que si Itachi... Perdón... Sasori... no hablaba de eso... yo seré el líder de nuestra nueva minimisión... y tendrá un nombre...

- Ni modo que no lo tenga... ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?.- preguntó Kakuzu.

- Se llamará... - dijo Zetsu.

Los ninjas aguardan el "bautizo" de su misión casi imposible.

- "Yacafadep". - concluyó el originario de la Hierba.

Los presentes se confunden por el complicado nombre.

- ¿Zacatepec, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- ¿Vamos a ir hasta Zacatepec?

- No Deidara... es... Ya... ca... fa... dep...

- ¿Yacafadep? ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sasori.- dijo Hidan.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

- Son siglas y quieren decir: "Yendo a conocer a familiares de Pein". - aclaró Zetsu.

Los muchachos se miran entre sí, tratando de aprenderse el complicado nombre de la minimisión.

- No, en serio... qué nombre tan original... Admiro tu derroche de creatividad.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- Cállate, Kakuzu. La misión consistirá en que...

- Yo pensé que sería en equipos la minimisión y que estaría con Itachi san. Regresé a Akatsuki para intentar de nuevo conquistarlo.- dijo Orochimaru, acongojado. Había perdido otra oportunidad para estar cerca de su amor "imposible".

Itachi, con disimulo, se aleja del sannin, colocándose detrás de Kisame.

- No, Orochimaru. No se necesita de eso... Ya dejen de interrumpir... Deidara va a comprar el transporte en representación de nosotros... esa es la misión.- concluyó Zetsu.

- Sí, hum. Yo compraré...

Deidara asimila la declaración de Zetsu y se escandaliza por la petición.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE HUUUUUMMMMMMMM.- exclamó el originario de la Roca, con furia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Deidara olvida momentáneamente susurrar.

- Queeeee... huuuuuuum.- susurró y repitió el artista.- ¿Por qué yo tengo que comprarla, hum?

- Porque tú eres quien tiene mucho dinero.- le recordó Itachi.

- Además, Jashin Sama te lo compensará en el momento de tu muerte.- dijo Hidan

- ¿Y eso de qué me sirve, hum? Sería mejor cuando estoy en vida... Ya sé que tengo dinero hum... Pero yo no voy a comprar eso... Tengo muchos gastos y.. sería mejor que Itachi convierta en una camioneta la chatarra que hay en el garage, hum...

- No tengo tiempo para arreglar ese coche y adaptarlo para 11 personas.- respondió el Uchiha.

Kisame, por accidente y gracias a su Samehada, tira del librero las espátulas y las armas de Sasori.

- AUCH, AUCH... - se quejaron Orochimaru y Hidan, cayéndoles los objetos encima.

- KISAME... MIS COSAS... - reclamó Sasori.

- Ay perdón, perdón Sasori. Samehada no tiene la culpa de ser tan grande. Ya sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ella. - dijo Kisame.

- Itachi... ¿No será que dices eso porque no quieres hacer nada?.- preguntó mordazmente Kakuzu.

- No digas ridiculeces, Kakuzu. Yo ya dije mis razones.- se excusó el portador del sharingan.

- Pero Deidara sempai... todavía tienes dinero... tus gastos de la construcción de tu estudio "Bang Records Hum" y la promoción de nuestra banda "Nosotros... hum" no te han afectado en nada... tú podrías comprar el transporte.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Tobi! ¡No puedo, hum! ¡Tengo que comprar la guitarra autografiada por Bono!

- ¿Una guitarra? ¿Prefieres una guitarra que a tus compañeros?.- preguntó Kisame, ofendido.

- No es eso, hum...

Los villanos comienzan a intentar de convencer a Deidara para la "noble causa".

- Deidara... tú tienes buen capital. Puedes hacer una buena inversión en comprar el transporte.- dijo Kakuzu, en tono normal y tratando de manipular al artista.

- No te cuesta nada. Podemos repararte el favor.- dijo Hidan.

- No les creo, Hidan hum. Ustedes no me repararían nada...

- Sé coherente.- dijo Itachi.- No creo que gastes tanto dinero en una guitarra... podría sobrarte algo...

- Nadie va a convencerme, hum...

- Así terminamos la minimisión rápido.- dijo Zetsu.

- Y nos dará tiempo para convencer a Pein y empacar.- declaró Orochimaru.

- Por favor... es que... es que... te necesitamos.- concluyó Sasori.

- Sempai, sempai... ándale... di que si... si... si... si... si... – dijo Tobi.

Deidara se irrita más ante la insistencia de sus camaradas y porque Tobi jalaba con mucha fuerza su capa.

- YA BASTA HUM... DEJEN DE SUSURRAR... NI AUNQUE LLEGARAN UNOS MISTERIOSOS LADRONES Y ME ASALTARAN EN PLENA AVENIDA CAMBIARÍA DE OPINIÓN... - exclamó Deidara, forcejeando con Tobi, provocando que se desacomodara más el taller, sobre todo el escritorio. Se dirige a la puerta.

- Pero... pero... - tartamudeó Sasori.

- ¡Así que arréglense como puedan! ¡Pero sin usar mi dinero! ¡Y es mi última palabra!.- concluyó Deidara, no sin antes salir y azotar la puerta con tanta fuerza, que ciertos objetos del techo estaban a punto de caer. Sasori nota el inconveniente.

- DEIDARA... MI TALLER... MIS MARIONETAS. - gritó Sasori, llevándose las manos a su rostro, con pánico por lo que podría ocurrir.

- Por lo menos no se cayó nada, Sasori.- dijo Kisame

- Ya no necesito que se caigan más cosas...

- Parece que le faltó decir algo importante a Deidara... - recordó Hidan.

La puerta de nueva cuenta se abre, mostrando a un Deidara ofendido y enojado.

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.- exclamó, agudamente, respingando la nariz, cerrando de nueva cuenta y retirándose, pero con mucho más ímpetu que antes.

Unos extraños ruidos provenientes del techo irrumpen en la habitación. En automático, los muchachos observan hacia el techo.

- Parece que... - dijo Orochimaru.

- Que siempre sí se van a caer las marionetas de Sasori san.- concluyó Tobi.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron los presentes en el taller de Sasori.

Las marionetas caen de golpe sobre los criminales de rango S, derribándolos al suelo.

- AUCH, AUCH...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- Gritó Sasori.

El marionetero emite unos lloriqueos por ver la "destrucción" de su espacio.

- A Deidara se le subieron los humos por tener un millón de dólares.- concluyó Hidan

Entre los "escombros", Zetsu da una nueva orden.

- No nos queda más remedio. Tendremos que pasar al plan B.- indicó el bipolar.

- ¿Desde cuándo tenías un plan B?.- preguntó Itachi.

- Desde que la marioneta de Sasori, esa del Mofles, me cayó en la cabeza...

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Será de esta manera... - dijo Zetsu.

- ¡Pues díganlo rápido! ¡Por que tengo que acomodar todo esto!.- exclamó Sasori, de mal humor, siendo observado con incredulidad. No era usual que el pelirrojo se enojara y explotara a tal grado.

- Bueno, Sasori, ya tranquilo. - dijo Kakuzu.- En lo que tú solo acomodas todo el taller, escucharemos el plan de Zetsu.

- Y además... no piensan ayudarme.- replicó Sasori.- Pero antes de empezar... tengo una duda...

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Cómo se le van a subir los humos a Deidara si no hay fuego aquí?

Los villanos lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa por la nueva pregunta del pelirrojo.

- NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESE TIPO DE PREGUNTAS SASORI... ¡Éste es el plan!.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

Casi 8 horas después...

Pein y Konan terminan de empacar. La kunoichi se percata que no había escuchado sonoros ruidos provenientes ni del taller de Sasori ni en ningún rincón del cuartel.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?.- preguntó Konan.- Conociéndolos, ahorita estarían ya avisándonos si consiguieron ese transportito que les dijiste, Pein.

- Les faltan 5 minutos para avisarnos. Si no me enseñan el vehículo, se quedarán aquí.- dijo Pein, con calma. El usuario del rinnegan siente alivio ante la ausencia de sus subordinados. Su deseo de que ellos no los acompañaran a la casa de sus hermanos estaba casi a punto de volverse una realidad.

- LÍDER... LÍDER... TE TENEMOS UNA NOTICIA, UNA BOMBA.- exclamó Tobi, entrando al cuartel.

Pein y Konan se asombran por la llegada del enmascarado.

- ¿Una bombita?.- preguntó Konan.- ¿Deidara volvió a intentar hacer una bombita atomiquita?

- No, Konan... No es eso... Salgan... les va a gustar lo que van a ver... - dijo Tobi, saliendo al garage.

- Más te vale que no sea lo del condenado vehículo u otra graciosada que hayan hecho por ahí... - declaró Pein, saliendo con Konan y Tobi.

- Pues si es por lo del vehículo... - declaró Tobi.- Ya lo pudimos conseguir, Pein, como tu dijiste...

- ¿En tan poquito tiempecito?.- preguntó Konan, sorprendida.

- No puede ser. Debe de tratarse de una de tus tontas bromas, Tobi...- dijo Pein.

Una enorme manta roja cubre a un transporte alargado. Sasori, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu y Deidara están frente a éste.

- ¿Y era necesario que lo taparan?.- espetó Pein.

- Si... para darle más emoción y sorpresa. Como una inauguración- dijo Kisame.

- Puede que esto sea un truco de ustedes...

Pein fija su atención en Deidara, quien en su rostro refleja mucha tristeza, siendo el contraste de sus compañeros. Ellos mostraban autosuficiencia y triunfo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?.- preguntó Pein, con dureza, al artista.

- Es que hum... es que hum... - sollozó Deidara.

- Pein, no seas tan fríito.- dijo Konan, aproximándose a Deidara.

- ¿Es necesario que te acerques a Deidara para ver cuál es su condenado problema?.- preguntó Pein a su amada, con un repentino ataque de celos.

- Te he dicho que no seas tan celosito también... míralo... parece como si algo muy malito le hubiera pasado...

Deidara contiene el llanto.

- ¿Qué te pasó?.- preguntó Konan.

- HUHUHUHUHUHUHUM.- comenzó a llorar Deidara, al igual que Manolo (el nombre de su mano derecha) y Manolín (su mano izquierda).- ES QUE ME ASALTARON HUM... ME ROBARON TODO EL DINERO QUE ME QUEDABA...

- ¿Te robaron? ¿Pudiste ver al sujetito?

- NO... ME ATACARON POR SORPRESA... HUM...

- Con que fueron varios... ¿Y el resto no piensa decir nada sobre esto?.- preguntó Pein.

Pein mira tanto a Deidara como al "transporte". Llega a una importante conclusión, observando con una mirada penetrante a los villanos, provocando miedo en ellos.

_Inicia Flashback_

_Después de declarar que él no realizaría la "mala" inversión en la adquisición de un vehículo, Deidara sale del banco, con una bolsa de plástico en su mano._

_- Bien, hum. Lo que voy a hacer es esconder el dinero para que no lo encuentren ni Itachi ni los demás hum... ¡Por fin podré comprar la guitarra autografiada por Bono hoy en E-Bay Ninja!_

_Deidara se dispone a cruzar la avenida, pero en ese momento un individuo sujeta inesperadamente al shinobi, cubriéndole la boca y sujetando sus brazos._

_- Mmmmmhumhum._

_Otro individuo aparece frente él. Tiene mal colocada sobre su cabeza unas medias color carne, y saca un kunai._

_- Danos tu dinero.- dijo el ladrón, tratando de agravar su voz._

_- Esto es un asalto.- dijo el otro asaltante, fingiendo una voz muy varonil._

_- Ya sabe que es un asalto. No es necesario que lo digas.- espetó el hombre de ojos verdes._

_- Mmmmmmhumhum.- sollozó Deidara, tratando de patear a sus agresores._

_- Dame eso._

_El asaltante arrebata la bolsa de plástico a Deidara y se va corriendo a toda velocidad por un callejón. Su asistente empuja a Deidara, e imita la acción de su compañero._

_El proveniente de la Roca se encuentra tirado en el suelo._

_- NOOOOOOOHUUUUUUUUUM... MI DINERO. - exclamó, ante la mirada de la gente. Ésta había sido testigo del robo y no había hecho nada para ayudar a Deidara ni para impedir el crimen._

_Termina Flashback_

- Es terriblecito. Nadie te ayudó.- dijo la kunoichi, después de escuchar el relato de Deidara y concluyendo las "identidades" de los maleantes. No tenía intenciones de revelárselas por ahora a su compañero.- ¿Y porqué no pudiste defenderte? Eres un ninjita rango S.

- NO ME DIERON TIEMPO NI DE HACER NADA, HUM. ME AGARRARON DESPREVENIDO, HUM...

- Es típico de esos ladrones hacer eso.- Declaró Pein.-... Sobre todo... ponerse mal las medias...

- Bueno... ehm... - dijo Kakuzu, tratando de esconder sus nervios.- Sí que fue demasiado descuidado por parte del ladrón claro...

- Queridísimo líder... sentimos lo de Deidara... ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?.- dijo Zetsu, tratando de cambiar el tema y desviar la perspicacia de Pein.

- Tenemos que enseñarte el camión.- declaró Orochimaru.

Itachi y Kisame despliegan la manta. El transporte en cuestión se trata de un camión para pasajeros antiguo, gris, con sus respectivas ventanas, adaptado para personas que hacen conciertos y giras.

- ¿Es ese camioncito viejito lo que pudieron conseguir?.- preguntó Konan viendo con desdén el exterior del vehículo.

- Si.- declaró Sasori.- Salió en 100 mil dólares...

- ¿100 MIL DÓLARES? ¿100 MIL DÓLARES? ES DEMASIADO DINERO PARA UNA BASURA COMO ÉSA... - gritó Pein, furioso.

- LO MISMO DIGO YO.- exclamó Kakuzu.

- ¿Y cómo consiguieron el dinerito?.- preguntó Konan.- Pein no les ha pagado su salarito en 3 meses por no trabajar...

Para no levantar más sospechas, Hidan pone un pretexto.

- Pues... Kakuzu tenía dinero en el banco.- mintió Hidan.

- Si Hidan... por lo menos yo sí ahorro y ustedes no... Ni juntando sus ahorros llegarían a los 5 centavos... - señaló Kakuzu, "siguiéndole la corriente" al jashinista.

¡Aunque no lo creas tengo uno que otro ahorro en el banco, Kakuzu!.- arremetió, comenzando a tomar muy personal la mentira.

- Yo se los dije.- dijo Itachi.- Que nos lo dieron muy caro para lo que es...

- Pero Itachi san, es un modelo sencillo.- dijo Tobi.- Es un modelo del año 94...

- Esos tontos no supieron negociar.- espetó Kakuzu, cruzando los brazos.

_Inicia flashback_

_Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan y Tobi están en la tienda de compra y venta de autos, debatiendo entre sí sobre cuál elegir con el dinero que recién acababan de obtener. __Kakuzu, Orochimaru y Zetsu (vigilando que nadie se entrometiera en el robo, camuflajeándose en una pared) habían sido los tres misteriosos asaltantes de Deidara y regresaron al cuartel, para disimular el acto y "apoyar" a su ya no tan millonario camarada._

_- Ese coche está muy bonito.- admiró Kisame.- Ese Jaguar deberíamos de comprar..._

_- No cabemos, Kisame. Ni tú- señaló Itachi._

_- ¡Es un convertible, Itachi! ¡No tendría ningún problema! ¡Mi estatura no es un impedimento para disfrutar la vida!_

_- Por lo menos no nos han dicho nada de que traes una espada.- dijo Hidan.- Ese Jeep sería ideal para nosotros._

_- Tampoco cabemos en ese... - dijo Itachi.- Necesitamos un camión, no un auto._

_- ¿Jaguar? ¿Jeep? ¿Qué es todo eso?.- preguntó Sasori, al no encontrar los significados de las palabras en su diccionario_

_- Son marcas de auto, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi.- MIREN... ALLÁ VENDEN CAMIONES... VAMOS SEMPAIS..._

_Los shinobis se encaminan al área señalada por Tobi. Ante sus ojos hay modelos de camiones tanto nuevos como antiguos. Un vendedor se aproxima a ellos, con la intención de hacer su trabajo: Vender._

_- Buenas tardes, caballeros.- dijo el vendedor.- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?_

_- Buenas tardes. Si... Necesitamos un camión. Un modelo sencillo.- dijo Itachi_

_- ¿Un Modelo sencillo, eh? Tengo justamente lo que necesitan... pasen por aquí._

_El vendedor muestra a sus clientes sus productos._

_- ¿Qué les parece este? Modelo 2009, GF 6000, Marca Giant Motors, gasolina diesel CA4DF3-13E3 con turbo cargado, 4 cilindros en línea, 4 ciclos, enfriamiento por agua, sistema electrónico de inyección directa a alta presión de tipo riel común marca BOSH. EURO III, una potencia..._

_- Es muy nuevo. ¿No tiene uno seminuevo?.- preguntó Itachi._

_Kisame observa el reloj._

_- HAY QUE APURARNOS... NOS QUEDAN 30 MINUTOS... - estalló Kisame, con mucho dramatismo._

_- Parece que tienen un poco de prisa.- dijo el vendedor._

_- Cálmate, Kisame... Si, tenemos prisa._

_- En nombre de Jashin Sama... ¡Denos uno más viejo!.- espetó Hidan_

_- Y ya no nos diga cosas tan complicadas. No me gusta esperar. Con que sirva está bien.- dijo Sasori._

_- YO QUIERO ESE... - exclamó Tobi, señalando a un camión sencillo y algo viejo._

_El vendedor, al notar que el camión del que hablaba Tobi era el más antiguo del negocio, idea sacar beneficio de la situación._

_- Es Modelo 1994, Usado, Marca Giant Motors, Diesel C, 3 cilindros en línea, 4 ciclos, enfriamiento por agua, sistema electrónico de inyección directa a alta presión de tipo riel..._

_- ESE... ESE... ESE... QUIERO ESE... - gritó Tobi._

_- Tobi... es demasiado viejo.- dijo Hidan._

_- ¿Cuánto costaría?.- preguntó Itachi._

_- 100 mil dólares..._

_- ¿100 MIL DÓLARES? ES UN ROBO.- exclamaron Sasori, Hidan, Kisame e Itachi, por el precio tan caro del vehículo._

_- ITACHI... ESE... ESE.. ESE...- insistió Tobi._

_- Tobi... entiende... él nos lo vende más caro de su verdadero precio... - se excusó el Uchiha._

_- NO ME IMPORTA... NO ME IMPORTA... NO NOS VAMOS A IR HASTA TENERLO... - gritó el enmascarado, saltando._

_- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Jamás podremos salir de este lugar por el berrinche de Tobi!.- Exclamó Kisame._

_Itachi llega a la solución del problema, muy a su pesar._

_- Está bien. Nos llevamos ese.- dijeron Itachi, Sasori, Kisame y Hidan, resignándose a la mala elección de Tobi y al "enriquecimiento ilícito" del negocio._

_Termina flashback_

- Eres un tonto, Tobi.- dijo Kakuzu.- No debieron elegir ese modelo... ¿Por lo menos les dieron los papeles?

- Si.- respondió Itachi.- También lo arreglé para que cupiéramos todos, sin problemas.

- Pudimos haberlo robado. Así no hubiéramos tenido tanto problema... - dijo Sasori.

Después de escuchar el comentario del marionetero, se escuchan grillos en el lugar y los integrantes de la misión "Yacafadep" palidecen por la solución rápida que jamás se les ocurrió.

- Esta vez Sasori tiene razón.- dijo Hidan.- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?

- Porque son unos idiotas.- dijo Pein.- De acuerdo... Consiguieron el camión... y supongo que les ha de haber sobrado dinero...

- Si.- dijo Itachi.- Ya se lo di a Kakuzu para que lo administre...

- Itachi... yo soy el líder y debiste decirme antes... Kakuzu administrará ese dinero... Lo usaremos también... - indicó Pein.

- ¿Entonces sí podremos ir hum?.- preguntó Deidara, resignado a viajar y a no comprar su guitarra autografiada por Bono.

- Me temo que sí.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- gritaron los ninjas, llenos de alegría.

- Les sugiero que empiecen a hacer sus maletitas.- dijo Konan.

- Porque si no... tendrán que viajar con sólo sus capas... Hagan sus maletas... ahora mismo...

- Está bien, está bien.- finalizaron, corriendo a toda velocidad a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Ésta fue una minimisión que tuvieron que hacer de nuevo, después de aquellas que ya han llegado a realizar. XD

Para opiniones, sugerencias, demás, nos encuentran con los reviews.

Gracias! Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya empezando en sí el bienaventurado road trip jeje.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. EL EMBOTELLAMIENTO

Hola a todos, como siempre, de nueva cuenta!

Antes que nada, gracias por agregarnos a sus Favs, además de sus reviews. También por el visto bueno y por haber leido también Big Brother: Akatsuki.

Coincidimos que pobre Deidara, lo asaltaron. Pero por lo menos llegó a utilizar parte de su dinero jeje. Además de que con Sasori ya ni sabes cuándo pregunta algo sin sentido y cuándo con XD.

Como habíamos señalado, con este capítulo inicia el viaje de los Akatsukis, pero tendrán que lidiar con esa "desgracia" llamada embotellamiento.

Sale, aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 3.- El Embotellamiento

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Pein coloca dos maletas en la entrada del cuartel. El resto de los ninjas habían puesto las suyas en el garage, en espera de que su líder les diera la autorización para guardarlas. Konan sale de la habitación, con tres maletas en su mano.

- ¿Estás lista, Konan?.- preguntó Pein.- ¿Segura que no olvidas nada?

- No, estoy segurita.- respondió la kunoichi.- Ya llevo el esmaltito de uñas, el trajecito de baño, mi mascarillita, mi origami, mis tenacitas, mis florecitas...

- De acuerdo. Vayamos al camión. Ya llevo las llaves... ¿Porqué tienes esos calzones también? No son ni míos ni tuyos...

- No sé. Alguien lo dejó en la cocinita. Luego investigo.

Pein y Konan cierran la puerta y sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa al ser testigos de ciertos "incidentes".

- Oigan... ¡Yo no les dije que nos íbamos de mudanza, tontos! ¡¿Por qué hay tantas maletas?!.- exclamó Pein.

- Pero tenemos lo necesario para un viaje, querido líder.- dijo Zetsu, sonriente. Los subordinados del usuario del rinnegan salieron con anticipación, en su espera.

La cantidad de maletas es vasta para tratarse de un viaje sencillo. Había 36 maletas, 4 para cada uno de los muchachos.

- Parece terminalita de aeropuertito.- comentó Konan.

- Zetsu... en Big Brother no llevaste nada y ¿ahora sí? ¿Qué clase de barbaridad es ésa?.- espetó Pein

- Si... es que hay que aprovechar que no nos dijiste cuántas maletas podemos llevar...

- ¡Tenemos derechos!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Derecho de llevar la planta que nos regalaron y nuestro abono!

- La producción de Big Brother nos limitó a una... y aquí no hay límites.- dijo Zetsu.

- Pues ahora tienen su límite. Sólo pueden llevarse dos maletas.- ordenó Pein.

- QUE.- exclamaron casi todos.

Konan nota que cierto villano entonaba una melodía, y por consiguiente no se percata de la indicación de su pareja.

- PAPAPAPAPAPAPACECECECECECECECEBOBOBOBOBOBOYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA.- exclamó Hidan, con júbilo, bailando alrededor del transporte, rociando un material sospechoso con un aspersor.

- ¡Hidan! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- preguntó la maestra del origami.

- El camión necesita su bendición. Jashin Sama me encomendó hacerla para protegernos de accidentes, asaltos y epidemias de gripas que puedan estar relacionadas con los puercos.- dijo Hidan.- PAPAPAPAPAPAPACECECECECECECECEBOBOBOBOBOBOYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA.

- ¡Eso apesta a #&#&#&#&! ¡Huele a aguarrás con ajo!.- replicó la kunoichi, tapándose la nariz.

- Eso se lo dije.- dijo Kakuzu.- Pero éste enajenado sólo escucha a su Jashin, que debe apestar a aguarrás con ajo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves, Kakuzu! ¡Mi Jashin siempre huele a limpio!

- Si es que llamas "limpio" al olor del aguarrás con ajo...

- Por lo menos... por lo menos huele a algo y no a nada...- se defendió Hidan.

- Ese olorcito va a extenderse en un ratito si no hacemos algo...- dijo Konan.

- ¿Me pueden explicar qué tanto llevan en sus maletas?.- preguntó Pein.- ¿Y dónde están Deidara, Tobi y Sasori?.- preguntó al percatarse de su ausencia.

- Cuidado, hum.- dijo Deidara, sosteniendo la puerta para que Sasori y Tobi pudieran sacar los instrumentos musicales.

Pein y Konan se alteran al notar que los tres ninjas llevaban demasiado cargamento. Su respuesta había sido resuelta con prontitud.

- ¿De qué creen que se trata todo esto? ¿De alguna de sus tontas giras?.- preguntó Pein, enojado.

- Tenemos que llevarnos todo. No podemos olvidar nada.- respondió Tobi, con alegría.

El "trío" tenía en sus manos la batería, las guitarras eléctricas, el bajo, los amplificadores. el mixer, los micrófonos...

- ¡No pueden llevarse todo, idiotas! ¡Y qué se suponen que llevan!.- espetó Pein.

- Yo llevo toda la ropa que compré... hace mucho con mi dinero, hum.- dijo Deidara con tristeza por recordar el asalto que sufrió.

- ¡Pues deja algo! ¡En este momento! ¿O te lo explico con manzanas?

- No puedo, hum. Los instrumentos no. La música tiene un efecto medicinal personal, hum...

- Ah. Fascinante. Eso no me interesa. Así que elige o no vas... Y eso va para todos. A mí no me van a agarrar de su tonto.

- Está bien, hum.- dijo Deidara, eligiendo la guitarra y dos maletas. Guarda el resto de los instrumentos en el cuartel.

El olor que despide el camión comienza a desagradar a los Akatsukis.

- Esto ya está peorcito.- dijo Konan, comenzando a pensar en cómo solucionar ese problema.

- ¿Y ustedes, Sasori, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame?- preguntó Pein.

- Yo llevo todas mis marionetas.- indicó Sasori.- Ropa y accesorios para marionetas...

- Elige una.- ordenó el líder.

- Pero... pero...

- Ahora mismo...

- Ay, está bien...

Sasori elige a Hiruko, no sin antes meter dentro a Sandaime Kazekage.

- ¿Itachi?

- Llevo todos los libros que tengo.- respondió el Uchiha.

- Pero Itachi.- dijo Kisame.- No es necesario que lleves toda la biblioteca. Por cargar tanto, tu espalda puede lastimarse...

- No se lastima, porque Itachi puede mantenerse a la perfección.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- Claro que no, Kakuzu. No tienes ni idea que...- empezó a argumentar Itachi.

- Escoge por lo menos 5 libros.- ordenó Pein.

Itachi se dispone a realizar la "difícil" elección. Orochimaru decide pedirle a Pein un favor.

- ¿Me puedo llevar mis 4 maletas?.- solicitó el sannin.

- ¿Para qué?

- Necesito mis productos para el cabello, la piel, mis posters de los "Jonas Brothers" que están muy guapos, la plancha, la cera... y la ropa.

- No.

- Pero... NO ES JUSTO.- exclamó Orochimaru.- KONAN LLEVA 3 MALETAS Y NO LE DICES NADA...

- Compréndeme, Orochimaru.- dijo Konan.- Requiero de cuidaditos personalitos...y tengo mucha ropita qué mostrar...

- Konan es mujer y tú no lo eres. Así que ponte a escoger lo que vas a llevarte...- solicitó Pein.

- ¿Es cierto que el amor a uno lo embrutece, líder y le permite todo a su pareja?.- preguntó Tobi, notando cómo Pein perdona a Konan.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer esas preguntas! ¡Ocúpate en escoger dos maletas!

- Bien. ¿Cuál me llevaré? La maleta de la ropa ... ¿La maleta de los juegos de mesa? ¿O la maleta de las pelotas? ¿O la maleta de los muñecos?

Mientras el sharingan de Tobi da vueltas por pensar, cabizbajo, Orochimaru piensa cuál de sus maletas llevarse.

- Yo llevo mi ropa, mi Samehada...- dijo Kisame, con alegría.

- Es obvio.- dijo a lo lejos Hidan.- Nunca te separas de ella.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé!... mi grabadora, mis cassetes, mis veladoras para encomendarme con la Virgen de los 7 Mares, mi tabla de surf...

- Es demasiado también. Comienza a escoger.- dijo Pein.- Lo mismo ustedes, Hidan y Kakuzu...

Varios minutos después, todos tienen ya elegidas sus respectivas 2 maletas, con excepción de Konan.

La organización de criminales se encuentra dentro del camión, con su equipaje ya acomodado y la mayoría sentados. Pein nota que falta una persona muy importante.

- ¿Dónde está Konan?.-preguntó el líder.

- Está cerrando la llave de la estufa.- informó Zetsu.- Tuvo que regresar.

Konan se mete al camión, después de asegurarse que el cuartel estuviera bien cerrado.

- ¿De quién son estos chonecitos?.- preguntó la kunoichi.

- Son míos, son míos.- dijo Tobi.

- Tobi... ¿Porqué tienes que dejarlos en la estufita? ¿Se te olvidaron?.- preguntó la kunoichi, entregándoselos a su compañero.

- Después de dejarle toda su comida y agua a Jin Woo II, los puse allí para que se secaran más rápido. Gracias, Konan. Se me habían olvidado los chones..- dijo el enmascarado. La vaca que había adoptado desde su estancia en la casa de Big Brother vivía a lado del garage. La mascota era cuidada con mucha dedicación por él.

- ¿Qué son chones?.- preguntó Sasori, inesperadamente.

Los presentes caen al estilo anime por una pregunta tan simple.

- ¡Sasori, hum! ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es un chon! ¡Pero si lo utilizas todos los días, hum!.- exclamó Deidara.

- No, Deidara sempai. Ése chon es mío y Sasori san no puede usarlo...- argumentó Tobi.- ¿O crees que está bien usar la ropa interior ajena?

- ¡Tobi, eso ya lo sé! ¡Y claro que la ropa ajena no se usa, hum!.- exclamó Deidara.

- ¡Así se les dice también a los calzones!- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Ah... ya entendí...- dijo Sasori.

- Bien.- dijo Pein.- Vamos a manejar por turnos. Y ya distribuí la lista... Hidan... tú vas a conducir primero.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo primero?

- Porque yo lo digo. Y además, como te levantaste muy temprano y te pusiste a rociar todo el camión, debes de seguir teniendo muchas energías...

- ¡Tenía que hacer el ritual! ¡No es mi culpa que esa mezcla sea tan apestosa! ...

Hidan recuerda un detalle importante.

- ¡Y a Konan no le dices nada! ¡Ella le echó de su perfume y por eso el olor se hizo más feo y fuerte!

- Yo no noto el cambio, así que te aguantas. Y vas a conducir ¿Entendiste?.- dijo Pein, cortantemente.

- Está bien.- se resignó el jashinista.

Orochimaru se percata que Konan no había sido la única viajera faltante.

- ¿Dónde está Itachi san?.- preguntó el sannin.

Kisame lanza un gritito de sorpresa.

- Espérenme. Voy a buscarlo.- dijo el espadachín.

- Cinco minutos, Kisame. Tienes cinco minutos. Si no llegan, los dos se quedarán aquí y no va a importarme que su equipaje esté aquí.- dijo Pein.

- ¡Tonto, Itachi! A buena hora se le ocurre irse por allí...

Kisame se baja del camión. Lo busca con la mirada y a lo lejos nota a su amigo, quien estaba acompañado por una misteriosa y bella mujer, a la cual sólo se le veía su larga cabellera. El espadachín deduce que Itachi se estaba despidiendo con cierto afecto de ella, por el abrazo que estaban dándose.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Itachi tiene novia!.- declaró Kisame, abriendo demasiado la boca.

Itachi se aleja de la muchacha, hace un gesto de despedida y alcanza a Kisame.

- ¡¿Cómo está eso de que tienes novia, Itachi?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡¿Tu relación es tan prohibida que no puedes hacer al público testigo del amor que se tienen?!.- reclamó Kisame, por ser omitido de un suceso importante en la vida de su amigo.

- Kisame no exageres... tiene poco que la conozco.

- Pues... en mi pueblo... se acostumbra que los amigos presenten a sus novias, antes que a la familia, para darles la bendición y aprobación. Yo la tuve que haber conocido para decirte si ella es una buena mujer y te conviene... además tenía que besarla en los labios para deducir si tiene moral...

- ¡Eso es ridículo!- exclamó Itachi, sorprendido por las raras costumbres del lugar de origen de Kisame.- ¡No haré eso! ¡Qué prácticas tan más extrañas y pervertidas tienes!

- Si... Debiste haber invitado a tu novia al viaje...Debiste presentármela. Tenía que darle primero mi aprobación para que ustedes se comprometieran y vivieran felices.- dijo Kisame, ignorando la opinión de Itachi.

- Pero... pero... ¡Todavía no estoy comprometido! ¡Y además ella tenía cosas que hacer!.- respondió el Uchiha, un poco sonrojado.- Vayamos ya al camión.

- Ah... es cierto. ¡Se me había olvidado que tenemos menos de un minuto para regresar!

- Kisame, por favor, no le digas a nadie que tengo novia. Especialmente a Orochimaru. No quiero que me acose.

Ambos amigos entran al camión con rapidez. Su interior es parecido al de una van, con la diferencia que es más amplio. Consta de 35 asientos, que fueron adaptados para funcionar todos como las 11 camas de los villanos, a su lado se encuentra el equipaje, en la parte superior hay pequeños objetos personales y en la parte trasera había un baño. También habían colocado una pequeña estufa eléctrica.

Hidan se encuentra al volante, mirando el mapa. Estaban próximos a las salidas principales hacia la carretera.

- A ver... es la salida A20. Fácil.- dijo Hidan, dando vuelta.

Minutos después...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó el jashinista, golpeando el volante y escuchándose el claxon, estacionado.- ME EQUIVOQUÉ... AGARRÉ LA SALIDA AB20... DEMONIOS... PEIN ME VA A MATAR...

- Hidan... vengo a hacerte notar que, como siempre, arruinaste algo.- dijo Pein.- La salida era una antes...

Hidan toma el aire y trata de tranquilizarse.

- A ver... no pasa nada... sólo tengo que tomar el retorno... que quién sabe dónde está... y me puede tomar mucho tiempo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El jashinista golpea con tanta fuerza, que termina por lograr que el claxon se descompusiera y se escuchara constantemente. Sus compañeros se acercan a él.

- ¡A quién tanto le tocas el claxon Hidan! ¡No hay nadie!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Oh no... ya descompuse el claxon.- admitió Hidan.

- A ver Hidan...- se acercó Kakuzu, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Porqué no le pides a Jashin que lo arregle?

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mis creencias, Kakuzu!.- exclamó Hidan, quitando la mano del aficionado al dinero.- ¡Pídelo en serio! ¡Te escuchas tan falso como un billete de un millón de dólares!

- ¡Mi dinero! ¡He vuelto a quedar en la pobreza, hum!.- sollozó Deidara, derramando unas lágrimas. El recuerdo de su pérdida seguía muy presente en su corazón.

- ¡No metas al dinero en esto, estúpido jashinista!.- exclamó Kakuzu.

- ¡Ni tú metas a mi Jashin!

- Suficiente.- ordenó Pein.- Como yo soy el líder, yo arreglaré este error. Regresen a sus lugares, ahora mismo.

Pein, impulsivamente arranca, tirando a algunos miembros, acompañado por el ruido del claxon.

Después de enmendar el error, todos los automovilistas y peatones miraban a la camioneta con fastidio y asco.

- Oigan.- dijo Tobi.- ¿Por qué todos se tapan la nariz cada vez que pasamos?.- preguntó, viendo cómo un conductor se tapaba la nariz.

- Es por el aguarrás con ajo de Hidan.-respondió Orochimaru.- Más el Ralph de Konan...

- ¿Ralph es la mascota de Konan?.- preguntó Sasori.

- No... es la marca de su perfume... Ralph Lauren... De joven era muy guapo...

- Yo no uso perfume. Así que no sé qué es.

Más tarde, los criminales de rango S notan demasiado tráfico en la carretera y no les queda más opción que detenerse.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. Veré qué pasa.- informó Pein, bajándose.

- Te acompaño, vidita.- dijo Konan.

El resto levanta la mirada por aquella última palabra de la kunoichi.

- Bien... Y los demás... Van a quedarse a vigilar... Itachi, arregla ese claxon.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero yo no descompuse el claxon! ¡Fue Hidan!.- se defendió Itachi. Aquella situación de echarle la culpa de todo se le hacía muy familiar.

- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿O acaso tu pereza no te deja mover los dedos?.- dijo Pein.

Pein y Konan comienzan a caminar hacia el frente. Deidara se encuentra aburrido.

- Vamos afuera, hum.- dijo Deidara a Tobi y Sasori.

- Uy sí. Ya se van las "Tres Marías" a dar su vuelta al tianguis.- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Quiénes son las "Tres Marías"? Nadie se llama así.- dijo Sasori.

Los presentes lanzan gritos de sorpresa.

- No, Sasori san. Kakuzu san se quiere burlar de nosotros.- dijo Tobi, con tranquilidad.

- Pero tú Tobi, casi nunca te enojas.- dijo Sasori.

- Ni tú tampoco.

Deidara, al contrario de sus compañeros, está ofendido por la comparación.

- ¡No nos digas así Kakuzu hum! ¡Nunca te hacemos nada!- espetó, bajándose con sus compañeros.

Sasori, Tobi y Deidara caminan por un momento, notando a más automovilistas que observaban a su camión como un "fenómeno".

- ¿Qué tanto le ven?.- preguntó Deidara y nota un aspecto importante del vehículo.- OH NO HUM... EL CAMIÓN ESTÁ DESPINTADO... YA NO ESTÁ GRIS... PARECE PURO METAL... HUM

- Pero si de eso está hecha, Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi, con alegría.

Sasori nota a una pequeña aglomeración rodeando a una atractiva mujer, acompañada por cámaras y un mini set portátil, con un nombre que no alcanza a distinguirse, pero tiene como símbolo un emblema bastante conocido por el territorio ninja.

- Miren... están pasando un programa.- dijo, señalando al lugar.

- AH SI... SI... SI... VAMOS... VAMOS.- dijo Tobi, arrastrando a los artistas.

Rápidamente, arriban con la conductora en cuestión.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes!. Estamos en la sección: "Cuéntale al país del Fuego", desde un embotellamiento en la carretera principal.- anunció la mujer, con mucho ímpetu.

Sasori consulta en su diccionario de bolsillo la palabra "embotellamiento".

- Ya entendí. Y yo que pensaba que era cuando alguien está encerrado dentro de una botella.- comentó Sasori, en voz alta.

Deidara, Tobi y unas personas lo miran con los ojos en blanco.

- Queremos escuchar qué le quieren decir a todo el país.. ¡A ver ustedes! ¡Tú, el pelirrojo de las botellas!.- dijo, después de escuchar la declaración del marionetero.

- ¿Quién yo?.- volvió a preguntar Sasori.

- ¡Sí tú! ¡Pásale!

Sasori pasa con la muchacha, inmediatamente seguido por Deidara y Tobi.

- ¿Qué tienen que revelarnos a todos? ¿Un secreto? ¿Una noticia? ¿Un chisme? ¿Una invitación?.- preguntó la conductora.

Tobi recuerda algo que pensaba que sucedería algún día no muy lejano.

- Si... quiero mandarles saludos a... - dijo un distraído Sasori. Su "inclusión" en la cápsula del programa había sido muy repentina.

- ¡Si... Yo quiero decir algo!.- interrumpió Tobi, muy emocionado.

Deidara se escandaliza, intuyendo que algo no deseado podría revelar el enmascarado.

- Quiero decirle a todo el país del fuego que... QUE PEIN Y KONAN SE VAN A CASAR.- gritó, con mucha emoción.

El público, la conductora, Deidara y Sasori miran a Tobi sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Va a haber pastel, misa, baile y vestido de novia! ¡También dulces, regalos, piñata, inflables, payasos y alberca de pelotas de colores! ¡No sabemos cuándo van a casarse pero... ¡ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS!.- exclamó, levantando sus brazos.

La "semi- audiencia" se observa con sorpresa y confusión. De acuerdo a lo que sabían de tradiciones, el "listado" de Tobi por lo general era usado para realizar fiestas infantiles y no para ceremonias de enlace matrimonial.

- ¿Qué, que? ¿Qué boda es ésa?.- preguntaron unas personas cerca.

- Ah ehm... que.- tartamudeó la joven, perdiendo por unos segundos el control de su sección.- ¡Nos alegramos por ellos! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Se escuchan aplausos. Unos niños se integran a la transmisión, mandando saludos. Deidara decide aprovechar la oportunidad para dar conocer a los televidentes otro importante suceso.

- ¡Yo también quiero hablar, hum! ¡Vengo a decir que la banda "Nosotros... hum" empezará su tour, hum llamada: VIDA EXPLOSIVA, HUM! ¡Estén atentos, hum!.- declaró Deidara, con solemnidad.

- Yo sólo quiero decir que le mando saludos a mi abuela Chiyo.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡No tuvimos sólo bodas infantiles! ¡También saludos a familiares! ¡Y anuncios de una banda de reggaeton!.- indicó la conductora.

- ¡No hum! ¡No nos comparen con esa clase de música, hum! ¡Nosotros llevamos rock en las venas¡ ¡Comemos y cenamos rock, hum!.- reclamó Deidara, ofendido por la comparación.

Mientras tanto, en el camión, Zetsu quería entablar una conversación con Hidan y Kakuzu. Un silencio de cementerio reinaba el interior.

- Ehm... ¿Linda tarde, no?.- preguntó Zetsu, buscando un "tema interesante" de plática.

- Yo no sé qué les ves de lindo a este calor que está haciendo, Zetsu.- respondió Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.

- Deberíamos quitarnos las capas.- dijo Hidan.

- Claro, para que así puedas presumir tu musculatura y hacernos sentir mal a todos los que nos falta más condición. Eres un desconsiderado, Hidan.- dijo el originario de la cascada.

- Por lo menos me he cuidado y no luzco con tanta vejez.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Hidan! ¡No tienes respeto a tus mayores!

- ¡Sólo quería una plática amena! ¡Me tienen harto con sus discusiones!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Ahora vuelvo. Voy a arreglar el claxon.- indicó Itachi, quitándose la capa.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?.- preguntó Zetsu

- En la Hoja aprendí mecánica con un primo.- dijo Itachi, saliendo. El Uchiha abre el cofre del camión.

Unas voces de chicas comienzan a escucharse. Kisame mira por la ventana, para ver qué sucedía y descubre un peligro para su amigo.

- AH... OH NO.- exclamó Kisame, cubriéndose la boca con su mano.- Itachi puede morder el fruto de la tentación... Debo hacer algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- Itachi tiene novia y esas mujeres quieren coquetearle... OH NO... ¡Le he contado a Orochimaru!

A Orochimaru le aparece un fondo negro.

- ¿Eso es verdad, Kisame?.- preguntó, conteniendo el llanto.

- Si... Pero hay un terrible problema... mira...

Orochimaru observa en la ventana izquierda. Nota a tres atractivas mujeres intentando hacer una plática con el Uchiha.

- ¿Tres? ¿Tres mujeres?.- preguntó el aficionado a las serpientes, con enojo.

- Y dos más vienen en camino.- dijo Kisame, con dramatismo.- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Proteger a Itachi de esas mujeres fatales! ¡Dejaré de llamarme Kisame Hoshigaki si fracaso en el intento!

Kisame desenfunda su samehada y a punto de salir del camión, Orochimaru toma una importante decisión.

- ¡Te ayudaré! ¡Sólo por esta vez haremos tú y yo una alianza! ¡Por el bien de Itachi san!.- exclamó, con decisión, cerrando el puño.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tenemos un trato temporal que expirará en... el tiempo que esas mujeres estén aquí!

Orochimaru y Kisame salen. Comienzan a elaborar un plan.

- Orochimaru, tú irás a la izquierda. Te acercarás a Itachi. Le dirás que vienes a ayudarlo.... ¡Y no vayas a insinuártele tú también! ¿Entendiste?.- recalcó Kisame.

- Está bien. No le haré nada. ¿Y tú?

- Iré detrás de ti...

- Pensé que del lado derecho tú irías con Itachi san...

- Pues cambié de opinión. Iré contigo. Será mucho más fácil.- declaró el proveniente de la Niebla, con intenciones secretas de cuidar a Itachi de Orochimaru.

Ambos ninjas se reúnen con Itachi, quien seguía moviendo las conexiones del claxon.

- Hola Itachi, te venimos a ayudar.- dijo Kisame, colocándose justo su lado.

- ¿Ayudarme?.- preguntó Itachi, sorprendido. La mayoría de las veces en la que tenía que hacer alguna reparación, nadie lo ayudaba.

- Si, Itachi san.- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¡Yo no quiero que me ayudes, Orochimaru! ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos parecen amigos?.- preguntó Itachi, con sospecha.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- preguntó una de las chicas.- ¿Y porqué no son tan guapos como tú, Itachi?

Kisame y Orochimaru se irritan por la declaración.

- ¡Oigan! ¡No nos digan así! ¡Nosotros somos también guapos!.- exclamaron, ofendidos.

- ¡Nosotras no podemos estar junto a gente tan... horrible como ustedes dos!.- replicó otra de las chicas.- ¡Lo siento, Itachi! ¡Chicas! ¡Vámonos!

El grupo de "fans" del Uchiha se retira. Una de ellas voltea a mirar a Itachi para darle un mensaje.

- ¡Itachi, yo quiero ser la madre de tus hijos! ¡No lo olvides!!.- finalizó, desapareciendo de vista.

El usuario del sharingan retoma su tarea.

- Siento que es la misma chica que me abrazó cuando salí de la casa de Big Brother en la final.- dijo Itachi.

- Vigilemos a Itachi.- dijo Kisame.

- ¡Malditas zorras! ¡Nos dijeron feos, Kisame!.- exclamó Orochimaru.

A ambos les aparece un aura de decepción.

En otro punto más delante de la carretera, Pein discute fuertemente con el jefe de la obra.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a arreglar la carretera cuando hay muchos conductores aquí?!.- exclamó el líder, indignado por la falta de organización.

- ¡Nosotros siempre hacemos esto!.- argumentó el jefe, quien parecía no temer al usuario del rinnegan.- ¡Es nuestro trabajo!

- ¿¡En periodos de vacaciones?! ¡¿Cuándo todos quieren salir?! ¡Eso demuestra que son unos incompetentes!

- ¡No le permito que...

El jefe pretende sujetar de la capa a Pein. Konan se molesta por la "agresión" a su novio.

- ¡Oiga, &#&#&#&#! ¡No le voy a permitir que le...!.- gritó Konan, a punto de lanzar su origami

- Konan, tranquila. Yo me encargo.- dijo Pein.

Konan inmediatamente vuelve a la normalidad.

- Bueno, de acuerdito. No voy a intervenir en sus asuntitos.- dijo, con demasiada tranquilidad.

- Usted. Comience a arreglar todo su desastre. Si no lo hace, lo haré personalmente.- amenazó Pein.- Y qué bueno que se detuvo en sujetarme. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, estaría arrepentido por el resto de su miserable existencia.

- Ehm...- el jefe traga saliva, ante la frialdad de Pein.- De acuerdo. Pero tendrá que esperar a que movamos todo para continuar después...

Pein y Konan se disponen a regresar al camión.

- Voy a ayudarlo.- dijo Pein, deteniéndose. Mira los camiones de obra.

La kunoichi observa, con un poco de preocupación.

- Pein... ¿Qué estás pensando ha...

- SHINRA TENSEI.- exclamó, ejecutando el jutsu.

Los vehículos, el material y los obreros salen volando hacia ambas orillas de la carretera.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron los individuos.

- ¡Pein!.- exclamó Konan, sintiendo pena por todos aquellos que fueron "víctimas" de la fuerza repulsora.- ¡No debiste hacer eso! ¡Fue demasiado rudito de tu partecita!

- No había opción.

- ¡Si alguien te reconoce o nos reconoce, le van a decir a la policiíta! ¡Y nos van a querer arrestar!

Pein asimila la advertencia de su amor.

- Buen punto. Eso lo solucionaremos después. Vámonos.- indicó.

El tráfico desaparece e inicia el fluir de la circulación de los autos.

En el camino de regreso, Pein y Konan distinguen a Deidara, Sasori y Tobi.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen afuera? Les dije que se quedaran en el camión.- dijo Pein.

- Es que estábamos aburridos.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Aburriditos?.- preguntó Konan.- Si trajeron jueguitos y hasta ese baloncito de Tobi.

- El balón oficial autografiado por el FC Konoha, Konan.- aclaró Tobi. Su pelota le había sido devuelta unos días después de concursar en Big Brother.

Konan nota también a Itachi cerrando el cofre del camión.

- ¿Pudiste arreglar el claxoncito, Itachi?

- Si.- respondió el Uchiha. No se sabe cómo le hizo para lograrlo en tan poco tiempo.- Sólo estaba probando que estuviera ya bien.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Kisame, Orochimaru? ¿Porqué se salieron también del camioncito?

- Estábamos cuidando a Itachi san.- respondió el sannin.

Pein observa la situación.

- Yo no les dije que salieran. Los debí haber encerrado con llave.- indicó, localizando a sus subordinados faltantes.

Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu estaban recostados en la orilla de la carretera, sobre el pasto.

- ¡Entren todos al camión!.- ordenó el líder.

Dentro del transporte, Pein coloca las llaves. Un auto pasa cerca, con la música a alto volumen. Deidara se "contagia" por la melodía y comienza a bailar con estilo.

- ATRÉVETE, TE, TE, TE, HUM  
SALTE DEL CLOSET, HUM  
DESTÁPATE, QUÍTATE EL ESMALTE HUM  
DEJA DE TAPARTE QUE NADIE VA A RETRATARTE... HUM  
LEVÁNTATE, PONTE HYPER... HUM.- gritó el nativo de la Roca, con alegría.

Sus compañeros le lanzan miradas asesinas.

- ¡Deja de cantar esas tonterías, Deidara!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- ¡Jashin sama está indignado por esas canciones del demonio!.- gritó Hidan.

- ¡Todos aquí lo estamos por ese reggaeton!.- exclamó Kakuzu.

Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu, acompañados por sus camaradas, sacan sus kunais, amenazando a Deidara.

- Ehm... perdón... perdón. Es que... me dejé llevar por la moda, hum... No volverá a pasar.- dijo Deidara, asustado, cubriéndose de todos los kunais que lo rodeaban.

- Bien. Espero que no vuelvas a tener tantas ganas de cantar esas tonterías.- dijo Pein, guardando su kunai. Arranca el motor.

Los villanos reemprenden su viaje, con un Deidara avergonzado por entonar una letra perteneciente al género que más le desagradaba.

Una misteriosa figura mira el camión de los Akatsuki, desde su auto.

- Ya los encontré. Por fin podré iniciar con mi plan.- susurró un hombre, lanzando una risa malévola y a la vez graciosa. Enciende el auto.

* * *

Vaya caos provocado por el tráfico. Además, hay una pregunta importante... ¿Quién es ese hombre tan sospechoso que busca a Akatsuki? ¿Cuáles serán sus intenciones? XD

Para opiniones, sugerencias, experiencias, etc, están los reviews!

Gracias, cuidense mucho! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. EL EX NOVIO DE KONAN

Saludos a todos ustedes!

Gracias por sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias XD. Es bueno saber que les está agradando mucho esta secuela y que esperan su actualización.

Bueno, notamos que hay ciertas cosas que de alguna manera generaron interés del capítulo anterior. Uno lo de la novia de Itachi, otro lo del asunto de la influenza que la verdad no pudimos dejar pasar por tanta expectación que causó jeje y las chicas que insultaron a Orochimaru y Kisame.

Hay unos reviews que nos llamó la atención. La cuestión de la imagen de los Akatsukis. Bueno, nosotros estamos enfocados no solamente a lectores mujeres, sino también a hombres y además los que escribimos este fic somos un chico y una chica. He de allí que sea neutral la descripción y claro que en mi caso (yo soy la chica AkiraKatou) sé que unos son sexys, pero la trama es primero, además de que las capas no permiten mostrar los atributos de ellos y los conocemos gracias al señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Andamos en los primeros capis del fic y créanos que todavía falta muchas cosas qué mostrar y usamos a 11 protagonistas.

Ahora, este mensaje va para:

**Diemix.- Gracias por tomar interés en realizar un doujinshi o comic de este fic. Con mucho gusto te damos el permiso para que lo hagas y nos avisas cuándo comienza a salir y dónde para que lo veamos todos. Grax también por respetar nuestra autoría.**

Retomando al nuevo capítulo. Nos enfocaremos a introducir a este personaje OC que fue mencionado por Konan en Big Brother: Akatsuki. Muchos se quedaron con la duda de éste y decidimos incorporarlo a la historia. Ésto y muchos más sabrán en este capítulo, dedicado a nuestro nuevo OC.

Sale!

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 4.- El ex novio de Konan

Después de un sufrible tráfico en medio de la carretera principal, los criminales de rango S deciden pasar la noche dentro del camión y se alistan para dormir. Recordando el "incidente" en el que Itachi había sido acechado por un grupo de mujeres, Orochimaru decide resolver sus inquietudes sobre el origen de la novia del Uchiha.

- Itachi san... ¿Quién es esa mujer que es tu novia?- preguntó el sannin, tratando de esconder su tristeza.

Itachi observa a Orochimaru con enojo.

- No tengo por qué decirte, Orochimaru. Es privado.- respondió.

Tobi, después de escuchar la pequeña conversación, muestra curiosidad, como la mayor parte de sus compañeros.

- Ooooooo, Itachi san tiene novia, Itachi san tiene novia, Itachi san tiene novia.- cantó Tobi, como niño.

- Itachi. Calladito, pero bien aplicadito.- bromeó Konan, peinándose su cabello.

- Eso sí que es una novedad. Hace poco decías que eso no te interesaba.- dijo Kakuzu, colocándose su gorro.

Pein ni siquiera tuvo el interés en preguntar. Se encontraba conduciendo con mucha concentración.

- Cuéntanos, cuéntanos. ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo te le declaraste? ¿Le mandaste serenata?- preguntó Zetsu, emocionado.

- ¿Ser renata?- preguntó Sasori.- ¿Tu novia se llama "Renata", Itachi?

Los presentes gritan de asombro por las usuales mal interpretaciones del marionetero.

- ¡Sasori! ¡No desvíes mi pregunta! ¡Yo hablaba de cuando un hombre le manda a una mujer un grupo de músicos cantar bajo su ventana!- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Yo pensaba que eso se llamaba concierto... ¿Entonces no se llama Renata?

- No, Sasori. No se llama así.- dijo Itachi, sonrojado. El hecho de preguntarle cuestiones amorosas lo incomodaba mucho.

- Bueno, ya dinos. ¿Dónde la conociste, hum?- preguntó Deidara.

- Cuando me mandaron a la panadería.- respondió el usuario del sharingan.- Coincidimos cuando compramos el pan.

- Pero eso fue hace 4 días.- dijo Hidan.- Tiene muy poco tiempo.

- Eres demasiado precocito, Itachi.- dijo Konan.- Debiste esperarte un poquito más para conocerla...

- ¡Kisame!.- exclamó Itachi, más sonrojado. El interrogatorio de sus compañeros lo comenzaba a sacar de quicio.- ¡Por eso te dije que no dijeras nada!...

Itachi voltea hacia Kisame y nota un comportamiento muy extraño por parte del espadachín, quien se encontraba en un rincón, hablando con su grabadora en mano.

- "Diario de Kisame y el Viaje".- dijo Kisame.- "Día uno. Nuestra travesía empezó con muchos obstáculos en nuestro camino que nos impediría llegar a nuestro destino. Afortunadamente, gracias al trabajo en equipo, pudimos salir adelante como la gran familia que somos. Pero hay una cuestión que carcome mis entrañas...ME DIJERON QUE SOY HORRIBLE COMO OROCHIMARU... Continuamos el viaje, con la noche, la luna y las estrellas como incondicionales compañeras"...

- ¡Oye! ¡No me recuerdes a esas arpías!- exclamó Orochimaru.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Kisame?- preguntó Kakuzu, "empalagado" por el dramatismo del originario de la Niebla.- No vaya a ser que salga tu lado poeta como el de Konan y hagas que me den náuseas...

- ¡No entiendes la sensibilidad de lo que es narrar la vida propia del ser humano!- exclamó Kisame.

- Déjalo ser a Kisame, Kakuzu.- dijo Konan.- Además no creo que sean tan feitos como ustedes creen... podrían tener éxito con las mujercitas...

Orochimaru y Kisame observan a Konan como si se tratara de su salvación.

- ¡Nos has levantado la moral!- exclamaron, al unísono.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Konan hum?- preguntó Deidara, arqueando la ceja.- Porque según escuché saliendo de Big Brother, ellos no tenían mucho pegue, hum...

- Además, Orochimaru san tendría éxito... pero con hombres.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Tobi! ¡Sólo dices tonterías!- reclamó Orochimaru.

- ¡No desmoronen nuestras esperanzas!- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Somos bellos de alma y cuerpo!

- De alma no. Porque somos los malos.- dijo Hidan.

El camión se detiene imprevistamente. Pein se acerca a sus subordinados.

- Ya fue suficiente de pláticas sin sentido.- dijo Pein, quitándose su capa.- Y qué bueno de que no se te ocurrió la tontería de invitar a tu novia al viaje, Itachi. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, habría sido el peor error de tu vida.

- ¡Qué! ¡Claro que por eso no la invité! ¡Sasuke fue el que me lo advirtió!- se defendió Itachi. Su amigo imaginario le había dado ese sabio consejo antes de partir.

- Es hora de dormir.

- Pero yo no tengo sueño. Es muy temprano.- se quejó Sasori.

- No lo voy a repetir... Así que obedecen porque yo lo digo.- Finalizó el líder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los villanos terminan de ponerse rápidamente sus pijamas. Konan también se disponía a cambiar su atuendo.

- Tú no Konan. No quiero que ellos te vean.- dijo Pein, con celos.

- Ya lo sé. No quiero que me anden viendo. Iré al bañito.

En la mañana siguiente, Kakuzu es el encargado de manejar. Sasori observa a través de la ventana el paisaje verde conformado por pasto y árboles que ahora rodeaba a la carretera. Un detalle bastante extraño capta la atención del pelirrojo. Un poco preocupado, se dispone a avisar a sus camaradas.

- Oigan... tengo algo que decirles. Alguien nos está siguiendo.- dijo Sasori.

- Lo sabemos, Sasori san. Los autos nos están siguiendo.- dijo Tobi, despreocupado.

- Ya lo sé... pero lo que les digo es diferente... es como si alguien nos espiara...

- Estás alucinando. Has de haber tenido pesadillas anoche. ¿No te acuerdas de que tuviste una?- dijo Zetsu.

- Si, pero no soñé que me perseguían...

- Hay un restaurante cerca.- dijo Hidan, con alegría.

- ¡Sí, tengo hambre! ¡Podría comerme una vaca!- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Hay que desayunar allí.- dijo Pein.- Kakuzu, estaciónate cerca de la entrada.

- Claro que debe ser cerca. Como si quisiéramos caminar miles de kilómetros para llegar.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

Los 11 ninjas bajan del camión y entran juntos al restaurante. Un par de miradas posan en ellos.

- ¿Por qué nos miran así? ¿Como si tuviéramos cosas en la cara?- preguntó Kisame.

- Siempre lo hacen. Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Vayamos al rincón.- indicó Pein.

- Pero si no estamos castigados, líder. No hemos hecho nada malo el día de hoy.- dijo Tobi.

- No es eso, Tobi. Que vayamos a esas mesas que están vacías. Podemos estar todos allí.

Después de unos minutos, los criminales solicitan su respectivo desayuno.

- Como que muchos se nos quedan viendo.- dijo Sasori.- ¿Por qué será?

- Debe de ser porque aquí hay varios que llaman la atención.- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Como quiénes?

- ¿Ya viste al chico que está enseñando el pecho?- se alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina.- Es muy lindo.

- Es por personas que tienen una tonta máscara naranja...- continúo Kakuzu, en tono burlón.

- Pero si yo soy el único que tiene una, Kakuzu san.- dijo Tobi.

- Por eso, ya lo sé, Tobi... O por personas que se peinan con una coleta tan femenina...

- Así es mi peinado, hum. No te metas con él.- protestó Deidara.

- O por personas que no se ponen bien las capas, Sasori.- retomó la explicación Kakuzu.- Te aseguro que si tú o yo hacemos lo mismo que Hidan, estarían hablando de nosotros también.

- Eso lo dices porque ya quisieras regresar a tus años de juventud, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan.- Pero como tú asustas a las chicas...

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo mi atractivo, Hidan! ¡Con las mujeres de mayor edad!

- Más bien yo creo que es por Itachi.- dijo Zetsu.- Mira cómo lo ven.

A hurtadillas, un grupo de chicas ríen entre sí al observar al Uchiha.

- Supongo que esto seguirá en todo el viaje.- dijo resignado Itachi.

- Si ocultaras ese cabello y tus ojos con tu sombrero Itachi no te pasarían estas cosas.- dijo Kisame.

- Pues yo creo que es por nuestras capas. Llaman mucho la atención.- dijo Orochimaru.

Un mesero enciende la televisión. El programa en cuestión, capta la atención de muchos clientes.

- Así por lo menos no nos mirarán tanto.- dijo Zetsu.

- "CHAKRITA EN LA SANGRE". MI TELENOVELITA. POR FIN PASAN LA REPETICIÓN.- exclamó Konan, con mucha alegría, entrelazando sus manos y viendo el televisor.

- ¿"Chakra en la sangre"?- preguntó Kisame, emocionado.- ¿En qué capítulo va? ¿Ya pasó el de cuando los protagonistas se entregan y muestran su amor?

- ¿Amor? ¿Parejas? ¡Yo la quiero ver!- dijo Zetsu, con alegría.

- No, Kisame. Va cuando ella busca a su hijita y dice: "¿Dónde está mi hijita?" "¿Dónde está mi hijita?".- imitó la kunoichi perfectamente a la estrella del melodrama.

- Vaya. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi.

- Las telenovelitas no son ridiculitas Itachi.- argumentó Konan.

- Claro que no. Es un reflejo acertado de la realidad.- dijo Kisame.

Kisame, Zetsu y Konan se arrejuntan para observar y comentar sobre el capítulo.

- ¿Un reflejo acertado de la realidad?- preguntó Hidan, con escepticismo.- Eso no es cierto. Entonces todos tendríamos un final feliz...

- Cuidado, Pein.- dijo Kakuzu.- No vaya a ser que cuando tú y Konan tengan una hija, así te diga cuando ella no aparezca por las noches por irse a los bares...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Kakuzu? Si vuelves a decir esas insinuaciones...- amenazó el usuario del rinnegan.

El mesero entrega la orden a cada uno de los Akatsuki. El desayuno transcurre casi con normalidad, con excepción de dos detalles.

- Yo ofrezco este desayuno a Jashin Sama. Gracias por permitirme degustar este sagrado alimento...- dijo Hidan, besando la orilla del plato. Comienza a comer.

- Uy sí. Como si ese plato fuera comestible.- susurró Kakuzu, para sí mismo prosiguiendo en desayunar.

- Pein... ¿Porqué a los huevos revueltos le pones aderezo, hum?- preguntó Deidara con asco, mirando a su líder cómo le da ese "toque especial" a su platillo.

- No es de tu importancia.- respondió Pein, cortantemente.

- Pero es que hum... hace rato al plato de cereal le pusiste... pimienta hum...

- Así me gusta. ¿Acaso no escuchaste que no es asunto tuyo?

Deidara observa con más repugnancia a la costumbre culinaria de su líder.

Después de concluir el capítulo de media hora de "Chakra en la sangre", se transmite un programa relacionado a la salud, donde se explica las prevenciones a tomar en casos de epidemias de dengue. Uno de los meseros, notando el desinterés, vuelve a cambiar de canal. Zetsu distingue el programa en cuestión y a los participantes.

- ¡"12 corazones"!- exclamó Zetsu, aplaudiendo.- Es de parejas...

El mesero le sube el volumen al televisor (lo escrito en manuscrita es lo que se transmite del programa). Todos prestan atención.

_Los ocho finalistas miran a la hokage expectantes. Tsunade regresa al centro del escenario. Detrás se encuentra la "Zona de las parejas definitivas"._

_- Como de alguna manera ya se conocían antes, que si por la academia ninja, que si por los exámenes chuunin, que si por las misiones peligrosas que les pongo a hacer... Les pido que miren con mucho sentimiento a la persona que les haya conquistado su corazoncito... Ordeno... ¡Jueguito de miradas!_

_La música ahora es muy movida. Se enfoca a Sakura, mirando con decisión a uno de los chicos, a Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos, observando tranquilamente a una muchacha, a Hinata jugando con sus dedos y sonrojada, a Lee lanzando una sonrisa brillante y adoptando pose de victoria y a Naruto sonriendo pícaramente._

- ¿"12 corazones"?- dijo Hidan, identificando a la persona encargada de conducir el programa.- ¿La Kage de la Hoja es la conductora? No sabía que ella se dedicaba a eso también.

- ¿Ya vieron quiénes son unos que participan, hum?- comentó Deidara.- El jinchuuriki hum, ese que tiene las cejas gruesas y los ojos raros hum, la chica de cabello rosa hum, ese que tiene un como chongo hum y la Hyuga hum.

- Ah, sí. Y Tsunade es la conductora.- dijo Orochimaru, con nostalgia.- Cuando estaba en la Hoja y éramos niños, a ella siempre le gustaba organizar concursos de parejas y Jiraiya siempre hacía sus pronósticos.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías?- preguntó Sasori.

- Yo era concursante.

- ¿Y después?- preguntó Konan.

- Siempre era el primer expulsado.- concluyó el sannin, con decepción.

- No me sorprende, Orochimaru.- dijo Kakuzu, sin desviar su mirada de la pantalla.

Inesperadamente, cambian el canal. Quejas de varias personas irrumpen en el negocio, incluida la de Zetsu. Pasan varios minutos.

- ¡Regrésenle a donde estaba! ¡Queremos saber quién se queda con quién!- reclamó Zetsu, golpeando la mesa con un puño.

- Ese programa puede servirnos para adquirir más información del jinchuuriki de nueve colas.- dijo Pein.

- Hasta a Pein le interesa ver los "12 corazoncitos".- observó Konan.- A mi me interesa qué ninjita se queda con quién.

- Está bien. Le dejo un poco más.- dijo el mesero, regresándole a la versión ninja de "12 Corazones".

_- A ver, Sakura, aclaremos una cosa... ¿Siempre sí rechazaste a Lee porqué te estás esperando por uno de esos dos, verdad?- preguntó la hokage, señalando a Sasuke y a Naruto._

_- Si, es verdad._

_- Pues a ver si no te sale por la culata hija... Porque recuerda que son ellos quienes eligen..._

- ¡Miren! ¡Es él!- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Sí cumplió su amenaza! ¡Está en un show! Es...

Kisame adopta una pose cool.

- ASSSKE.- se escucha el ya conocido tonito de superhéroe.

- Y anda buscando pareja, hum.- dijo Deidara.- No quiere quedarse atrás de Itachi.

- Tonto hermano menor. A ver a quién escoge.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Dejen de hablar! ¡Que distraen y no dejan oír!- se quejó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

_- Pues tu paciencia rindió frutos.- Tsunade toma la mano de Naruto y lo pasa al frente. Él, a cambio, da su vuelta con entusiasmo._

_Música de suspenso._

_- Dime, aspirante a hokage... Ella ¿Qué tiene que tener para cautivarte?_

_- Tiene que ser una chica bonita que busque reconocimiento, que no se rinda ante nada y luche por mejorar y que tampoco se dé por vencida._

_- Entonces te gustan aquellas que tienen la piel guerrera, por decir._

_- Así es._

_- ¿Piensas que esa muchacha valiente, luchadora de a dos a tres caídas... está sentada allí?_

_- Si, definitivamente, dattebayo._

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Que escoja con quién! ¡Que escoja con quién! ¡Con la de cabello de Tutti Fruti!- exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo.

- Se va a quedar con ella.- dijo Sasori.

- No. Va a elegir a la otra.- dijo Pein, con calma.

- ¿Porqué estás tan seguro?- preguntó Hidan.

- Por que yo lo digo.

_El público aplaude mucho más en esta parte del programa._

_- ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue la que te robó el corazón?- preguntó Tsunade._

_- Quiero explicar primero. A la que no voy a elegir sólo la quiero como amiga y compañera de equipo.- aclaró Naruto._

_- Bien, ya lo tenemos más clarito que el agua._

_- La que sí... la he conocido mejor y ella si que rete es mi corazón, dattebayo._

_- Basta de misa y quítanos esa curiosidad por saber...de la afortunada._

_- Es..._

- Ya le voy a cambiar. Hay algo más interesante- dijo el mesero, cambiando de canal

- NOOOOOOOOOO.- gritaron.

- HUM.- completó Deidara.

Todos los ninjas rango S (incluido Sasori por primera vez) caen al estilo anime. El resto de los clientes los observa como si se trataran de bichos raros.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó el lado oscuro de Zetsu, jalándose el cabello e incorporándose.- ¡Ya no vamos a saber con quién se quedó el jinchuuriki!

- Aquí tiene el café que pidió.- anunció el mesero, dando la taza a Pein. El proveniente de la lluvia no tuvo ni el interés de dar las gracias.

- Por lo menos sabemos un poco más del nueve colas.- dijo Pein, tomando su cuchara y comienza a poner un ingrediente bastante inusual para tratarse de la bebida.

- ¡Pein!.- exclamó Konan.- ¡Le estás poniendo salecita al café!

- Así me gusta.- dijo, sorbiendo un poco.

Sus empleados ponen los ojos en blanco ante la escena.

Los muchachos y muchacha se disponen a pagar la cuenta. Sasori, por accidente, observa las mesas del restaurante y nota que alguien les prestaba atención absoluta.

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó Sasori, cubriéndose su boca con una mano.- Alguien nos está siguiendo...

- Sasori, hum. Estás demasiado paranoico.- dijo Deidara.

- No vaya a ser que además de despistado, ahora tienes "delirio de persecución".- dijo Orochimaru.

Sasori abre, como todos los días, su diccionario de bolsillo y consulta el significado de "delirio de persecución".

- Ya entendí... No es eso... Tenemos que salir rápido...- dijo, con nervios.

- Deberías calmarte, Sasori.- dijo Kisame.- No pasa nada. No estamos en una película de suspenso... además no hemos atrapado ningún jinchuuriki para que nos persigan.

- Sasori... deja de hacer esas innecesarias insinuaciones. Vámonos.- indicó Pein, terminando de pagar.

En el estacionamiento, Kakuzu le quita el seguro al camión. Un objeto sale volando hacia allá, dando como resultado que un bote de basura cayera, saliendo todo su contenido. Un Shuriken está clavado en éste.

- ¿Quién fue el tonto que le pareció gracioso tirar el bote de basura?- preguntó Pein, enojado.

Sasori, Deidara, Tobi y Orochimaru miran hacia atrás y gritan por ver a un sujeto misterioso.

- ¡Después de todo Sasori tenía razón!- exclamó Orochimaru.

- Así que ya pensaban huir. Como siempre se la viven huyendo, era obvio que huirían otra vez.- dijo el hombre, con una voz gangosa y grave.

Konan, en cámara lenta, voltea a mirar.

- AAAAAAAA.- gritó, después de identificar la voz y la apariencia del sujeto.- ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Tobi, alegremente.- ¿A poco también van a ir al viaje los hermanos de Konan?

- No, Tobi.- dijo Itachi, quien había volteado para ver qué ocurriría.- No se parecen ni él ni Konan en nada.

El resto mira al hombre en cuestión. Es muy alto (un poco más que Kisame), complexión musculosa, piel morena clara, tiene el cabello negro a la altura del cuello, ojos oscuros, con la banda amarrada a la frente, representando a la aldea de la lluvia, una playera ajustada sin mangas color negro, pantalón verde militar, sandalias negras y guantes negros.

Pein lo reconoce y se molesta.

- ¿¡Acaso invitaste a este mequetrefe, Konan?!- espetó, con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¡Cómo crees, Pein! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba él aquí!- se defendió la maestra del origami, con nervios más evidentes.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hidan.- Estás cometiendo pecados mortales a Jashin Sama por tu presencia.

- Soy... Yamazaki... Matsushito Yamazaki. Ése es mi nombre. Recuerda mi nombre.- declaró Matsushito.

Un breve silencio hace presencia en el lugar y es resquebrajado por la risa de Kakuzu.

- Jajajajaja... Uy sí... Pues.... yo soy... KAKUZU.- dijo el aficionado al dinero.

Sus compañeros y Matsushito lo miran con duda.

- Ehm... creo que eso fue muy claro, Kakuzu.- dijo Zetsu.

Kakuzu tartamudea por la falta de misterio de su nombre de pila.

- Pues... pues... yo soy Kakuzu... KAKUZU DE LA CASCADA...- improvisó.

- De donde se baña.- completó Hidan, con malicia.

Kakuzu se indigna por la frase del jashinista.

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi lugar de origen, estúpido Hidan! ¡Que yo no me estoy metiendo con tu tonto pueblo de las Aguas Termales donde hacen perversiones sexuales!

- ¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi aldea, tonto anciano decrépito!

- ¡Oigan, no es momento de discutir, hum!- replicó Deidara.- ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de ese extraño!

- ¿Extraño yo?- preguntó ofendido Matsushito.- Yo no soy cualquier extraño. Porque este extraño.- Matsushito se señala a sí mismo.- Es el... Ex novio de Konan...

Los ninjas se sorprenden ante tal revelación.

- Y estoy aquí porque...

_Inicia Flashback_

_Matsushito está en su departamento, rodeado por varias botellas de cerveza y su cama tendida. No había tenido la molestia en destenderla para dormir. Tiene el cabello excesivamente largo, llegando casi a las rodillas y una barba espesa, a la altura de su pecho. En su buró tiene una fotografía a blanco y negro, en la que abraza a Konan y muestra a un Matsushito "aseado" y sonriente._

_El televisor está encendido, mostrando el programa de Big Brother: Akatsuki, durante la final del reality, en la etapa de las confesiones de los famosos antagonistas._

_- Yo no quiero hablar.- dijo Pein, recargando sus brazos en el sofá._

_- Pein, tienes que compartir tus experiencias.- dijo Big Brother._

_- ¿Y si no quiero, qué?_

_- Te va a afectar en tu reputación saliendo de la casa._

_- Pero yo no quiero, ¿está claro?_

_- De todas maneras estás hablando._

_- Sólo diré que yo siempre seré el líder aquí, afuera y en cualquier lugar... y si se le ocurre al mequetrefe ese del ex novio de Konan entrometerse, se las verá conmigo..._

_Matsushito grita de enojo por el "reto" del usuario del rinnegan a nivel mundial. Se levanta y patea las botellas, derramando cervezas por todas partes._

_- ¡Ese condenado Pein! ¡Lo condenaré por el resto de su vida a una vida condenada de miseria y desamor! ¡Konan! ¡Todavía te amo! ¡Voy a reconquistarte y apartarte de la vida de ese condenado idiota!_

_Termina Flashback_

- ¡Maldición! ¡Es el ex novio de Konan y ha venido a reconquistarla!- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Por la virgen! ¡Estamos en graves problemas!

- No estamos así por la virgen. Es por el ex novio de Konan.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, Tobi!

- Pero... pero.... si ya tiene mucho tiempo que terminamos... primero fuimos compañeros, luego amigos, luego una relación abierta, después novios...- dijo Konan, recordando su pasado, mucho más nerviosa por la presencia de su antigua pareja.

- Se oye muy interesante, Konan. Pero mejor nos dices después.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Ese Matsushito repite mucho las palabras. Podremos contra él.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Con que te atreviste a venir hasta acá para eso. Te arrepentirás, gusano.- declaró Pein.

- No se atrevan a golpearme. No podrán golpearme ni hacerme ningún rasguño.- amenazó Matsushito.

- ¿El ex novio de Konan?- preguntó Sasori, confundido.- Nunca oí hablar de él...

- Claro que escuchaste de él, pero como siempre no te acuerdas de nada Sasori.- dijo Zetsu.

- Cuando hablamos de las ex novias en la casa de Big Brother.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Ah sí, verdad? Es el salvaje ese...

En los oídos de Matsushito hace eco la palabra "salvaje". El ninja se irrita más.

- Nadie... nadie... me dice... salvaje.... SALVAJE.- declaró Matsushito, preparando sus puños.

- ¡Oh no!- gritó Sasori.

Deidara se desespera por la falta de iniciativa en el futuro combate.

- Ya no quiero ver a ese Matsushito, hum... ¡Lo voy a atacar!

- ¡Deidara, es muy peligroso!- exclamó Konan, angustiada por ser la causa de los ahora nuevos problemas de la organización.

El artista ignora a la kunoichi y corre a toda velocidad, preparando un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo...

- ¡Toma esto, hum!

- ¡Sempai!.- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Es mucho más grande que tú!

Deidara, al acercarse a Matsushito, se asusta por la diferencia de estaturas entre él y su "contrincante". Traga saliva.

- Ay hum... este... este... Hola, hum.- tartamudeó el artista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rival de amores de Pein golpea en el ojo bueno a Deidara y lo saca volando hacia el resto de los ninjas.

- AAAAAAA HUUUUUUM.- gritó, cayendo al suelo, rodando.

- ¡Es muy fuerte!- exclamó Orochimaru, impresionado por la habilidad de Matsushito.

- ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai!.- gritó Tobi, preocupado. Se hinca para ver el estado de salud del oriundo de la Roca. Sus ojos están en espiral, desmayado. Manolo y Manolín tienen las lenguas de fuera.

- Todo le tiene que pasar a Deidara.- comentó Hidan.- Está salado.

- Pero si no está cubierto de sal.- dijo Sasori, buscando granos de sal en la capa de Deidara.

Algunas personas pasan con rapidez por el estacionamiento, "fingiendo" que no ocurría nada grave. La declaración de Sasori provoca gritos de hartazgo en los Akatsukis y hasta en Matsushito.

- Estoy muy indignado. Pelearé por mi sempai.- dijo Tobi, tomando la posición de pelea, en la que tiene su guardia y da pequeños brincos. El constante movimiento del enmascarado harta a Kakuzu.

- ¡Tobi! ¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que debes pelear como un ninja y no como muñeco de Street Fighter?- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¡Pelearemos todos! ¡En el nombre de Jashin Sama!- exclamó Hidan, dirigiéndose con Tobi.- ¡Vamos Sasori! ¡Tú también!

- ¡Qué! Pero... no tengo hoy ganas de pelear.- dijo el pelirrojo, siendo arrastrado a la "arena de batalla"

Seguidos por Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi y Orochimaru, los villanos intentan dar su ataque inicial. Pein se molesta por la impulsividad de sus subordinados.

- ¡Estúpidos! ¡Pónganse a pensar en cómo lo van a golpear!- espetó Pein.

Los "peleadores" ignoran el consejo de Pein. Comienzan a preparar patadas y golpes.

- Esto será muy fácil, facilísimo.- dijo Matsushito.

El oponente se dirige hacia Kakuzu, quien había activado su elemento Tierra. Matsushito conecta una patada en su estómago.

- Uy si. No me dolió nada. Mira cómo tiemblo.- se burló el originario de la cascada, bailoteando con sus brazos.

- ¿Estás seguro, segurísimo?

Kakuzu nota que su técnica había sido rota.

- Oh oh...- susurró el aficionado al dinero.

Matsushito toma de la pierna a Kakuzu y lo arroja con rapidez hacia Orochimaru.

- AAAAAAAA.- exclamó el sannin.

- AUCH.- se quejó Kakuzu.

Ambos se estrellan en un auto, dejándolo abollado y la alarma se enciende. Kakuzu y Orochimaru pierden el sentido.

- DEJA A MIS SEMPAIS.- amenazó Tobi, preparando un golpe.- SOY DIFÍCIL DE GOLPEAR...

- ¿En serio?

Matsushito, con un dedo, toca la máscara de Tobi.

- Oh... Mi máscara…

La "prenda" favorita de Tobi se rompe un poco de la frente.

- NO NO NO NO... AY AY AY AY AY...

Tobi se tira al suelo, cubriendo su rostro, derrotado como si se tratara de un luchador.

- Je... y agradece que no te la rompí.- dijo Matsushito, pero unas ramas lo sujetan con fuerza.- Pero...

- ¡Te tenemos!- espetaron tanto el lado claro como el lado oscuro de Zetsu. E inmediatamente arrojan al ex novio de Konan hacia una camioneta.

Matsushito, con calma, antes que el bipolar lo soltara, sostiene con firmeza las ramas, las jala y provoca que Zetsu sea la víctima.

- AHHHHHNOOOOOOOOO

Zetsu enfila hacia un transporte muy conocido...

- ¡No! ¡Nuestro camión!- exclamó Konan aterrada.

Zetsu golpea al camión, volteándolo en el proceso y queda inconsciente. El ruido estridente llama la atención de todos los curiosos.

Hidan y Sasori son los siguientes en darle lucha al "enemigo".

- Sasori, tenemos que unirnos en uno solo…

- Pero... no quiero pelear... no traigo mis marionetas... ¿Cómo nos vamos a unir? ¿Nos vamos a fusionar?

- Noooo... ÚSAME COMO MARIONETA....

- Pero... tú no eres una... AAAAAAAAA A

Un enorme y pesado bote de basura es lanzado hacia el jashinista y el pelirrojo.

- AUCH, AUCH.- se quejaron, quedando noqueados por preferir discutir en vez de prestar atención a su contrincante.

Kisame e Itachi eran los únicos restantes. Ambos se abalanzan sobre Matsushito. El ninja de la niebla desenvaina su Samehada, buscando golpear al oponente por un lado, mientras Itachi lo atacaba del otro lado. Matsushito, por un tiempo, sólo se defiende (que quién sabe cómo le hacía) de los constantes ataques del dúo en ese intercambio de golpes.

- ¡Vamos, ustedes pueden!-. exclamó Konan, echando porras.

- Parece que ellos son los únicos competentes.- dijo Pein, observando el encuentro.

Matsushito se aleja del usuario del Sharingan y del espadachín.

- Ustedes son peleadores que sí saben pelear en serio. Creo que con ustedes pelearé en serio.

- NO HA PELEADO EN SERIO. ES NUESTRO FIN.- gritó Kisame, angustiado.

- Nos quiere espantar, Kisame. Son ridiculeces...- declaró Itachi.

A lo lejos del estacionamiento, se escuchan las sirenas de una patrulla.

- Oh no... Los Anbu... vienen en su patrulla.- dijo Kisame.

- ¡Cuídense esas espaldas! ¡Regresaré a darles su merecido... y por Konan! ¡Espero que tú Pein pelees la próxima vez... sino eres un peleador cobarde!

Matsushito se sube a su auto y arranca. Pein cierra los puños por el "insulto" de aquel ninja.

- No, Pein. No le hagas caso. Hay que huir... y voltear el camión.- dijo Konan.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Kisame! ¡Recojan a los inútiles de sus compañeros! ¡Vámonos! ¡Ahora mismo!.- declaró, utilizando su jutsu para incorporar al camión.

Tobi continúa haciendo berrinche por su máscara.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Levántate!- exclamó Itachi, jalando a Sasori y a Hidan de la capa.

- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

- Entonces te quedarás aquí, con los Anbu.- dijo Pein, a lo lejos.

Rápidamente, Tobi se levanta, cubriendo su cara.

Momentos después, en el camión, Pein conduce.

- ¿Porqué no se les ocurrió pelear en equipo como Itachi y Kisame o por lo menos con jutsus, bola de idiotas?- preguntó el líder, enojado.

- ¡Yo sí hice uno! ¡Pero lo penetró!- se defendió Kakuzu, vendado y con curitas, al igual que sus compañeros.

- Pero es que estábamos en público. No podíamos hacerlos.- dijo Sasori.

- Tenemos que arreglar esto. Si seguimos con las capas, ese mequetrefe nos va a reconocer... y también... por los Anbu.- dijo Pein.- Desde mañana, nos vestiremos como civiles... ¿Entendieron? ¿O se los explico con manzanas?

- Está bien, está bien.- sollozaron.

- Por eso les dije, se los advertí. Él es muy violentito y fuertecito. Creo que ninguno de ustedes lo puede derrotar.- dijo Konan, preocupada.

- ¿Estás dudando de mis capacidades, Konan?- dijo Pein, indignado por ser considerado "débil".

- Pero hum... Tú no quisiste pelear.- dijo Deidara, con el ojo hinchado.

- Tenía que proteger a Konan. No soy tan inútil como tú, lanzándote de la nada, contra alguien que no conoces.

- Mejor les pongo ungüentito en sus heriditas.- dijo Konan, iniciando la labor.

La kunoichi saca de su maleta la "medicina" y Pein se desespera por las constantes lamentaciones de Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y Tobi, quien lloraba por la pérdida de una de sus máscaras.

* * *

Bueno, ésto fue la presentación de Matsushito, el famoso ex novio de Konan.

Para opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, están los reviews.

Por cierto, los akatsukis se quedaron con la duda sobre "12 corazones". Ustedes pueden no estar como ellos XD. Para quienes quieran saber sobre los resultados y ese programa, chequen en este profile de AkiraKatou el fic de "12 corazones". Para una mejor idea XD.

Gracias, cuídense mucho. Éxito. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, como siempre.

Hasta la próxima!


	5. LOCURAS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Hola a todos! Por ahí dicen que más vale tarde que nunca XD

Gracias por sus reviews, por compartirnos también vivencias y por el interés en hacer un doujinshi. El café con sal... habría que probar a ver qué sabe después de todo. No se pierde nada con intentar. Sí que la fuerza del ex novio de Konan causó cierto interés. Este personaje seguirá dando de qué hablar, jeje.

Ahora, este capítulo hasta ahora es el más largo del fic. Todos hemos ido varias veces a un centro comercial. Los Akatsuki también acudirán a uno, con accidentes en el camino y cada uno con su estilo de vestir como civiles XD.

Esperamos que les guste y que compense el largo tiempo sin actualizar.

Sale! Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 5.- Locuras en el Centro Comercial

A causa de las heridas provocadas por Matsushito, mejor conocido como el ex novio de Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu y Orochimaru dormían tranquilamente. Itachi, Tobi y Kisame habían cerrado las cortinillas para impedir que los rayos del sol los molestaran. También durmieron por el cansancio que les provocó tanto su previa pelea como el viaje. El sueño se apoderó de la mayor parte de los integrantes de la organización criminal más poderosa del mundo Ninja en toda la tarde.

En la víspera del atardecer, el camión se detiene y Pein comienza a abrir de golpe las cortinillas.

- Levántense, bola de haraganes.- espetó Pein.- Tengo algo importante que decirles…

Los muchachos se despiertan repentinamente, asustados por la presencia de su líder y por los fuertes rayos del sol.

- ¡Porqué nos despiertan así!- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- ¡Merecemos descansar después de esa paliza que recibimos!

- No debieron haberse confiado. Yo les dije cómo era. No creo que nos pueda encontrar por ahora.- indicó Konan. El seguir siendo el "objeto del deseo" de Matsushito la incomodaba y le provocaba sentir que debía de prevenir a sus compañeros de ahora en adelante de aquel hombre.

- No nos lo recuerdes, Konan hum.- dijo Deidara, tratando de tallarse su ojo, pero el dolor se hace presente.- Auch… Habla muy raro… repite mucho las palabras hum…

- Como Konan.- dijo Kisame, quejándose del "dolor", sobándose uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Yo no repito las palabritas como él, Kisame! Sólo digo diminutivitos y no es nada rarito.- replicó la kunoichi, ofendida.

- Kisame, tú no sufriste ningún daño.- dijo Itachi, viendo al espadachín con extrañeza.- No tienes por qué estarte quejando del brazo…

- ¿Me pueden dejar hablar?- ordenó Pein, con su característico tono cortante.

Los presentes se callan abruptamente.

- ¿Qué nos ibas a decir, Pein?- preguntó Tobi.

- Quiero que por una vez en sus vidas, sean discretos… en especial tú Tobi....- indicó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Nos pides algo imposible.- dijo Orochimaru.- ¿Por qué?...

El Sannin mira hacia la ventana y distingue una montaña bastante familiar.

- AY NOOOOOOO… POR ESO NOS LO PIDES. ¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ?

- Está de paso. Vamos a pasar una noche.- informó Pein.

- Pero… pero… ¡Nothththt van a reconocer! ¡Y no tiene mucho que vine a invadir! ¡E Itachi thhhhhhan y Kithhhhhhame también tiene poco tiempo que ethhhhhhtuvieron aquí!- exclamó Orochimaru, hablando como serpiente y sofocado, a causa del nerviosismo por pisar "Tierra conocida".

- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Sasori, con tranquilidad.

Los maleantes de rango S exclaman de asombro por otra de las preguntas del marionetero.

- ¡Thhhhhathhhhhhhori!.- exclamó Orochimaru.- MIRA LA VENTANA…

- Ya la vi, no tiene nada. No está rota… Todavía…

- ¡Estamos en Konoha, Sasori!- informó Hidan.- Deberías de también tener guías turísticas para saber dónde estás…

- ¿Ya viste la montaña con las cabezas de sus cinco kages? ¿O tengo que explicarte lo que es una cabeza?- dijo Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo.

- ¿En serio? No sabía. Es la primera vez que la veo…- dijo Sasori.

- No me sorprende, Sasori.

- Así que si quieren salir, usen ropa de civil y sin la capa. ¿Entendido?- dijo Pein, con frialdad.

- No creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera salir en territorio enemigo.- dijo Zetsu.- No van a haber problemas con eso…

A la mañana siguiente, Tobi despierta. Harto de estar encerrado en el camión, decide salir por un momento a pasear.

- Ya me cansé. Yo ya me voy.- dijo Tobi, colocándose su capa.- Vamos Deidara sempai ¡Vamos al centro comercial!- exclamó, zarandeando al artista del cabello.

- ¡Espérate, Tobi, Hum! ¡Deja que me ponga la capa!- dijo Deidara, forcejeando con Tobi.

- ¡No! ¡No!.- exclamó Kisame, con dramatismo, colocándose en la entrada.- ¡Nosotros no podemos salir! ¡Si nos ven, nos condenarán a muerte! ¡Aquí no somos bienvenidos!

- No hay problema con eso.- dijo Itachi, abriendo sus ojos.- Sólo nos ponemos ropa normal.

- Eso yo lo había indicado, Itachi.- dijo Pein.- Tobi, Deidara… quítense esas capas y pónganse algo normal… Yo no iré con ustedes…

- ¡Si! ¡Si! Al centro comercial, al centro comercial.- dijo Tobi, rebosante de alegría.

- Ah... Voy con ustedes. Yo también quiero ir al centro comercialito.- dijo Konan, entusiasmada.- Ya con la ropita nadie nos va a reconocer…

- De acuerdo. Entonces iremos todos… Amarren sus bandas en otra parte del cuerpo que no sea ni la frente ni el brazo, oculto en sus prendas.- dijo Pein cambiando de opinión al escuchar las intenciones de su mujer.- Itachi, oprime el botón rojo.

- ¡Qué! Pero Zetsu es quien está más cerca.- replicó el Uchiha.

- No pienso oprimir el botón rojo.- respondió el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Ahora mismo.- reiteró Pein.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo Itachi.

Todos comiencen a arreglarse…

Después de abandonar su vestimenta tradicional y de que Itachi cumpliera la orden de Pein, los ninjas contemplan la nueva apariencia del camión, bizarro para la gran mayoría de los presentes.

- Un camuflaje…- comentó Zetsu.- Creo que… llama mucho la atención.

- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Itachi para disfrazar al camión.- dijo Hidan.

El mecanismo del botón rojo consiste en que el transporte cambia de apariencia a la de un restaurante muy conocido de la Hoja, con un letrero que dice: **"Restaurante Ichiraku Número Dos. ¡Nos expandimos! Cerrado por remodelación"**.

- Espero que nadie se dé cuenta que ese restaurante es el camión.- dijo Sasori.

- Hubieran puesto el letrero más corto. Tiene muchas letras.- observó Orochimaru.- Puede crear sospechas…

- No va a pasarnos nada.- dijo Kakuzu.- Estamos justo detrás del verdadero Ichiraku. Van a pensar que es una expansión.

- Mientras la gente no le haga preguntas al dueño, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Ya tengo un plan para eso. Lo arreglé con Teuchi.- dijo Itachi.

- Pónganse esto.- dijo Pein, entregando a cada uno un pin de una nube roja.- Para que nos identifiquemos.

Los criminales obedecen la "orden".

- Me gusta mucho tu gabardina líder.- dijo Tobi, contemplando la ropa de Pein.- Te pareces al de Matrix…

- No digas tonterías.

Con excepción de las sandalias, cada uno de los muchachos y muchacha viste como una persona normal. Pein, una gabardina y camisa negra con sus respectivos botones abrochados y pantalón negro, Tobi con un overol de mezclilla azul y una playera naranja, Deidara porta su estilo rockstar: una camisa de manga larga a cuadros pequeños en tonos sepias y blanco desfajada, unos pantalones de mezclilla negro, una cadena, pulseras, sombrero negro y unas gafas oscuras, Itachi con una camisa y playera blancas, ambas de manga corta y pantalón negro, Kakuzu usa un estilo más sobrio, con una camisa de manga larga café, saco y pantalón verde militar, Hidan tiene una camisa de manga corta roja semiabierta y pantalón de mezclilla azul, Orochimaru tiene una playera amarilla de manga corta y pantalones blancos ajustados, Sasori porta una playera negra sin mangas y pantalón de mezclilla azul, Zetsu una camiseta sin mangas casi transparente y pantalón negro, Kisame un short beige y una camisa estilo hawaiana y Konan una falda de mezclilla azul y una blusa ajustada de manga corta con bonito estampado de flores azules y blancas.

- ¿No pudieron todos vestirse menos llamativos?- preguntó Pein, irritado, analizando cada prenda de sus subordinados.- Konan, quítate esa falda y esa blusa…

- Si lo hace, andará en lencería y así sí llamaremos más la atención, Pein.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Si vuelves a decir una palabra Kakuzu…

- No puedo Pein… ya es muy tardecito y hace mucho calorcito.- dijo Konan.- Mejor vámonos ya.

- Está bien. Vámonos.- refunfuñó el usuario del rinnegan, resignado a la indumentaria de la maestra del origami.

- Ya verás que por Jashin Sama pasaremos todos desapercibidos.- dijo Hidan.

Momentos más tarde, los maleantes caminan con estilo hacia el centro comercial. Su objetivo de no llamar la atención entre los habitantes de Konoha no es cumplido como ellos esperaban…

- No está saliendo bien.- comentó Kisame, preocupado.- Todos nos miran como si fuéramos unos enfermos mentales.

- Es que estás vestido como si fueras a la playa, Kisame.- comentó Itachi.- Y aquí nadie se viste así.

- Así se visten en mi pueblo, Itachi. Así fui educado por la sociedad de la Niebla.

- Es por nuestra ropa y también porque seguimos con los curitas en la cara… Está muy grande el centro comercial.- observó Hidan.

- Nunca había visto uno aquí en Konoha. Que yo me acuerde, no había.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Eso es porque eres un senil de los años de los cavernícolas y antes no eran más que puestos pequeños.- dijo Zetsu.

- O tienes amnesia, hum.- dijo Deidara, con malicia.

- ¡Cállense ustedes dos, idiotas!- replicó el sannin.

- Ya llegamos.- dijo Pein.

El interior de la edificación tiene 3 pisos, numerosos negocios de ropa, cafeterías, restaurantes, discos, tiendas de animales y en la parte intermedia la taquilla del cine. A Tobi se le ocurre una idea para pasar un buen rato con sus camaradas.

- ¡Vamos al cine! ¡Vamos al cine! ¡Tiene mucho que no voy!- exclamó Tobi.

- ¿Al cine?- preguntó Sasori.- ¿Qué no nada más venden muy baratas las películas en las calles?

- No Sasori san. En el cine las ves también… VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS…

- Yo no quiero ir.- dijo Pein, cortantemente, viendo la cartelera.

- ¿Qué peliculitas hay?- preguntó Konan, con interés.

- Están… "WatchShinobis" hum, "Titanic" hum y "Dragon Ball: Evolución" hum…- dijo Deidara.

- Esa no. Dicen que está muy mala. Y no quiero ver a Goku con ojos claros.- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Quién es Goku?- preguntó Sasori.

- Pues es el que busca las esferas del Dragón.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Aunque sería más creíble "Las esferas del Jashin".- dijo Hidan.

- No Hidan… para ti todo es… Jashin, Jashin, Jashin.- dijo el aficionado al dinero.

- ¡Ya cállate Kakuzu! ¡Un día de éstos te voy a golpear!- amenazó el jashinista.

- Queridísimo Líder… harías muy feliz a Konan si todos vamos a ver una película.- dijo Zetsu, tratando de usar sus habilidades de manipulación.

- Entonces… iremos al cine.- concluyó Pein.- Pero Konan elegirá la película.

- ¡Konan! ¡No escojas Dragon Ball!- exclamaron los villanos.

- "Titanic" es muy famosa en mi pueblo.- dijo Kisame, sorprendido por ver un filme de poco más de 10 años apenas siendo exhibido en las salas.- ¿Por qué apenas la estrenaron en Konoha?

- Aquí siempre han sido estrictos con las películas. Si tiene desnudos, no la estrenan.- indicó Itachi.

- Ya sé cuál quiero ver.- dijo Konan.- Me llama la atención la de…

Minutos más tarde, dentro de la sala 3, algunos ninjas se encuentran inconformes por la elección de la kunoichi. Todos aguardaban a que iniciara la función. Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, Hidan y Kakuzu están sentados en una fila; Sasori, Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu frente a ellos y finalmente Pein y Konan en la siguiente.

- Vaya. Qué ridiculez. Ya la vi.- dijo Itachi, asimilando el filme que observaría por cincuentava vez. Primero en sus días de recién desertor de su aldea, después en las repeticiones de otros países y ahora con Akatsuki.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Estoy en el cine! ¡Estoy en el cine!- exclamó Tobi.

- ¿Te puedes callar, Tobi hum?- reclamó Deidara, notando que su compañero llamaba mucho la atención por sus gritos.

- Ja… "Titanic".- espetó Kakuzu.- Es una verdadera cursilería…

- No vaya a ser que se te suba el azúcar por ver una película tan empalagosa.- dijo Hidan, con malicia.

- Si vuelves a decir una palabra, Hidan, te arruinaré ese cabello.

- Creo que hubiera estado mejor la de "WatchShinobis".- dijo Sasori.

- Está muy bien "Titanic".- dijo Zetsu, contento por ver una pareja famosa "en acción".- Bien hecho, Konan.

Un muchacho encargado de la sala se aproxima a los villanos.

- Disculpe, está prohibido meter armas blancas en el cine.- dijo el joven a Kisame.

- Es punzo cortante. No tiene nada de malo meterla. No pienso matar a nadie como asesino en serie.- se defendió el espadachín, abrazando su samehada.

Al momento de escuchar la palabra "punzo cortante", Sasori aprovecha la oportunidad de que las luces de la sala no habían sido apagadas todavía y consulta su diccionario de bolsillo.

- Ya dale esa espada.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Si hum. Él piensa que es peligroso meter armas.- dijo Deidara.

- Son reglas de Cine Ninja.- dijo el muchacho.

- Pero… pero…

Kisame se aferra más a la espada y capta la atención de algunas personas.

- Kisame, dásela.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Es tan importante para mí!- exclamó el espadachín.

- Parece tu amante, hum.- dijo Deidara.

Harto del berrinche del originario de la Niebla, Pein decide intervenir.

- ¡Kisame, vas a dejar encargada esa tonta espada! ¡Si no, no vas a ver la condenada película y estarás en el rincón de la sala!- amenazó el líder.- Espero que este fracasado no les esté dando problemas.- finalizó, dirigiendo sus palabras al muchacho del cine.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- sollozó Kisame.

El muchacho se sorprende por la personalidad de Pein y traga saliva por los nervios.

- Ehm… no… sólo… le daré este número… en paquetería puede pedir su espada…- dijo, entregando a Kisame la ficha. Toma la Samehada y se la lleva.

- Sólo vas a separarte de la espadita tres horitas y media.- puntualizó Konan.

- ¡Tres horas y media es mucho tiempo, Konan! ¡Es una eternidad!- exclamó Kisame, angustiado.

El tiempito se va volando.

Las quejas de Kisame son interrumpidas por que la pantalla comienza a transmitir comerciales y las luces se apagan, anunciando así el inicio de la función.

El filme avanza con normalidad, las personas guardando silencio, otorgado en seña de respeto hacia el espacio y ellos mismos. La escena en la que el protagonista sostiene a la actriz de su cintura en la cubierta del Titanic capta la atención de la organización.

- El atardecer… la invitación… qué romántico.- dijo Zetsu, al borde del llanto, entrelazando sus manos.

- Me ha llegado al corazoncito.- dijo Konan, llorando. Limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Qué bonito.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Bonito?- espetó Hidan.- La hizo subirse a la barandilla con los ojos cerrados… pudo haberse caído al mar.

- No, por que la estaba sujetando.- dijo Orochimaru.

Kakuzu observa a la "estrella del filme" levantar sus brazos y comienza a carcajearse, siendo escuchado en toda la sala.

- Nada más falta que ella quiera volar… VAMOS… TÍRATE… VUELA… ROSE… VUELA POR LOS AIRES CON JACK…. VUELA, VUELA.- gritó Kakuzu.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

El público se queja por el ruido, hace gestos de enojo y manda callar a los villanos.

- Kakuzu, ya cállate hum.- dijo Deidara, preocupado.

- Nos van a sacar si sigues.- dijo Itachi.

- OH JACK... JACK… Y LE ESTÁ CANTANDO ADEMÁS... "VEN JOSEPHINE, VEN JOSEPHINE" NI SIQUIERA SE LLAMA JOSEPHINE.- ignoró el originario de la Cascada, continuando su "parodia" a la escena, moviendo agitadamente sus brazos como si quisiera volar.

- SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH.- gritó la audiencia.

- ¡Nos van a sacar, Kakuzu!- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Ya te lo dijo Itachi!

- Como si eso me importara...

- ¡Cállense!- gritaron unas personas.

La escena en la que ambos protagonistas comparten su primer beso es la "gota que derrama el vaso" en aquella incómoda situación.

- ¡Se besaron! ¡Es tan hermoso!- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Ya cállense, %&%%&%&%&%.- pidió Konan.

El gerente del cine entra a la sala, acercándose a Akatsuki.

- Les voy a tener que pedir que salgan de la sala.- indicó, irritado.

- ¿Ya ven? Por su culpa nos tenemos que ir.- sollozó Tobi.

- Y yo que quería ver a Jack más descubierto.- lamentó Orochimaru.

- Señor... ¿Los conoce?- preguntó el gerente a Pein, señalando al resto de sus trabajadores.

- No.- mintió el usuario del rinnegan.- Pero estos tontos nos están molestando.

- El señor y su mujer se quedan... el resto... afuera... sino tendré que llamar a seguridad.

- ¡Pein! ¡No nos digas eso! ¡Lastimas mis sentimientos!- sollozó Kisame.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó Hidan.- ¡Todos parejos!

- Ya cállense.- dijo Itachi.

- Salgan ahora... comenzando por usted, señor, el que estaba haciendo más ruido.- ordenó el gerente, señalando al Uchiha. No había distinguido la verdadera identidad del culpable.

- QUE... ¡Yo no empecé! ¡Fue Kakuzu!- reclamó Itachi, enojado por ser siempre el "culpable" de todo.

- NO ES JUSTO... YO QUERÍA SEGUIR VIENDO LA PELÍCULA... TONTO KAKUZU ES POR TU CULPA.- gritó el lado "oscuro de Zetsu.

- TAMBIÉN POR LA TUYA POR TUS GRITOS ZETSU.- replicó Kakuzu.

- FUERA.- gritaron las personas.

- Ya vámonos. Nadie nos quiere, hum.- pidió Deidara.

Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu salen de la sala.

- Pein... fuiste muy exageradito al mentir.- dijo Konan.- Pero lo agradezco. Ya se puede ver mejor "Titanic" con mucha pacecita.

- Era necesario.- respondió Pein.- Pero me preocupa que vayan a hacer alguna tontería mientras estamos aquí.

Algunos de los villanos están decepcionados por querer seguir viendo "Titanic" y fracasar en el intento y otros, satisfechos por no tener que ser testigos del amor de Jack y Rose. Se encuentran en el departamento de Paquetería, recogiendo la espada de Kisame.

- Lo hiciste a propósito Kakuzu.- dijo Orochimaru.- Todo, para que no siguieras viendo la película.

- Pues sí. Lo hice. Aunque tú Orochimaru casi tienes un orgasmo por ver a Jack...

- ¡No digas tonterías, Kakuzu! ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar, hum.- sugirió Deidara.

- Yo tengo hambre.- dijo Sasori.

- Yo también.- apoyó Tobi.- Vamos sempais, a la zona de restaurantes.- declaró jalando a Sasori, Deidara y Zetsu.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera Tobi!- exclamó Zetsu.

El cuarteto desaparece de vista.

* * *

- Nosotros vamos a ver tiendas.- dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru, Itachi y Kisame inician su recorrido por tiendas tan variadas como "Shinobi Jeans", "Soujo" y "Ninja C&A". Un aparador llama el interés del sannin y contempla la ropa en exhibición.

- Ay... yo quiero ese pantalón.- dijo Orochimaru.- Está tan entallado...

- Eso es asqueroso.- dijo Kisame, horrorizado.- No me imagino a Orochimaru con un pantalón tan transparente...

A Orochimaru se le ocurre una "gran idea".

- Itachi san... ¿Me acompañas al probador?- preguntó, con un tono seductor.

El usuario del sharingan palidece por completo a causa de la propuesta indecorosa del sannin y recuerda rumores sobre probadores, que eran lugares que se prestaban a realizar perversiones de cualquier índole. Esto no hace más que agudizar su miedo a Orochimaru.

- ¡Cómo le pides eso, Orochimaru! ¡No voy a dejar que te propases con Itachi!- amenazó Kisame.

- No es nada nuevo.- dijo Kakuzu.- Nunca pierde oportunidad.

- Itachi... ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Hidan, al notar el estado de shock del Uchiha.

Itachi pierde por completo el color de su rostro y sus ojos se tornan blancos.

- ¡Itachi! ¡No!.- exclamó Kisame, zarandeando a su amigo.- ¡Se va a morir! ¡Maldito sannin degenerado!

- Itachi san...- dijo Orochimaru, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó aterrado el Uchiha, como mujer desesperada. Empuja a Orochimaru y comienza a correr a toda velocidad.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Espera, Itachi!- gritó Kisame, persiguiendo a su compañero.

- Tendremos que ir.- dijo Hidan, imitando al espadachín.

- Para que no tengamos que buscarlo por todo el lugar.- dijo Kakuzu, siguiendo al jashinista.

Orochimaru se entristece por el nuevo fracaso en su plan de conquista.

- ¡Oigan, espérenme! ¡No intentaré ya nada hoy! ¡Lo juro!- gritó el usuario de las serpientes, pasando sin darse cuenta cerca de Neji, Ten Ten y Lee, quienes daban un paseo por el lugar.

* * *

Tobi, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu recorren negocios como una librería, donde pudieron reconocer sin mayor problema a Jiraiya otorgando una firma de libros por el lanzamiento de su nuevo ejemplar titulado: **"Jiraiya´O en tu vida",** Kakashi era una de las personas interesadas en obtener el "texto" autografiado, una tienda de animales en donde reconocieron a Shino y a Kiba mirando productos para sus "mascotas" y a Ino siendo acompañada por Shikamaru y Chouji en una estética. Los chicos tienen un semblante de fastidio por encontrarse en un lugar que la mayor parte del tiempo era "exclusivo para mujeres".

- ¡Allá están los restaurantes, sempais!- dijo Tobi, señalando los locales.

- Pero son muchos. Va a ser difícil escoger.- dijo Sasori.- Debería de haber uno.

- No, Sasori hum. No se llamaría zona de restaurantes si hubiera sólo uno.- reiteró Deidara.

- ¿Y cuál quieren entonces?- dijo Zetsu.- Mientras sea carne…

- No sabemos hum… está "60´s" hum, "Kentucky" hum, "Burger Kage" hum, "Starbucks Ninja Coffee" hum y "KunaiDonalds" hum...

- ¡Vamos al KunaiDonalds!- sugirió Tobi.

- No… yo no voy al KunaiDonalds.- espetó Zetsu.- Su comida es de lo peor…

- ¿Porqué hum?- preguntó Deidara.

- Porque es carne de rata… hay veces que está echada a perder… y hasta una vez encontraron los colmillos de una en la carne.- argumentó Zetsu.

- Eso es asqueroso.- dijo Sasori, con una mueca de desagrado.

- Así que aunque viera algo o alguien interesante… no…

Zetsu observa tanto al "Burger Kage" como al "KunaiDonalds". Un detalle de este último lo sorprende y lanza un gritito disimulado.

- Mmmm… entonces vamos al "Burger Kage".- dijo Tobi.- Como Zetsu san no quiere ir al…

**- ¡AL KUNAIDONALDS!**- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu, con su rostro iluminado.- ¡**VAMOS AL KUNAIDONALDS**!

- ¿No que no querías ir hum?- preguntó Deidara, extrañado por el repentino cambio de opinión de Zetsu.

- Es porque… quería ver cómo reaccionaban… Además Tobi quería ir desde un principio al KunaiDonalds.- mintió el bipolar.

- Bueno, está bien. Ya estaba cansado de esperar.- dijo Sasori.

El cuarteto de ninjas entra al "KunaiDonalds". Un espacio mediano, destacado por su constante clientela que entraba y salía a cualquier minuto.

- Yo aparto la mesa… Ustedes tres vayan a ordenar…- dijo Zetsu, buscando rápidamente una mesa un poco apartada de ciertas personas.

Deidara observa hacia las personas que Zetsu pretendía "espiar" y deduce el porqué había estado tan empeñado en comer en el KunaiDonalds.

- Ah, ya vi porqué hum.- concluyó el artista, observando a un par de ninjas bastantes familiares de Konoha, sentados en una mesa, uno cerca del otro.

* * *

Tras varios minutos de darle una férrea persecución a Itachi, finalmente Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan y Orochimaru logran alcanzarlo en una tienda de discos. El Uchiha había entrado allí para perder de vista a sus perseguidores y accidentalmente empuja a una pareja en el proceso.

- Ah… esto le va a gustar a Deidara.- dijo Orochimaru, notando un póster en donde se ven a cuatro hombres famosos vestidos de negro, con gafas oscuras y con bandas de la Aldea de la Roca, anunciando un importante evento:

"_**KUNAITALLICA**_

_**JUTSU MAGNETIC WORLD TOUR 2009**_

_**ADQUIERE TUS BOLETOS EN TAQUILLA"**_

- Deberíamos decirle de ese concierto.- dijo Hidan.

- ¡Cómo pudiste irte de esa manera Itachi!- reprendió repentinamente Kisame a Itachi, sujetándolo de los brazos, como si se tratara de un hijo.- ¡Te pudiste haber perdido en el centro comercial que tú no conoces! ¡Imagina que te hayamos reportado como desaparecido!

- Ya había visto el mapa. Me lo aprendí.- se excusó Itachi.- Suéltame, Kisame. Me lastimas.

- Además ya sabemos que Itachi nunca se pierde en ninguna parte.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Perdóname Itachi san.- se disculpó Orochimaru.- Yo no quería provocar que te extraviaras…

- ¡Claro que no me iba a perder aquí en mi aldea, y no te me acerques, Orochimaru!- amenazó el Uchiha.

- Chicos.- dijo Hidan, observando hacia un punto de la tienda.- No somos los únicos aquí….

- Claro que no, Hidan. En un centro comercial y en las tiendas sieeeeeeeempre veeeeeees geeeeeeeente.- recalcó Kakuzu.

- Eso ya lo sé, Kakuzu…. Miren atrás de ustedes.- indicó el jashinista, asombrado y señalando hacia el chico y la chica que tenía frente a él.

Kisame libera a Itachi y junto con Kakuzu y Orochimaru miran hacia las personas que había indicado Hidan.

- AAAAAA…. ES ÉL… ESTÁ AQUÍ OTRA VEZ… ES…- exclamó Kisame.

El espadachín, como siempre, adopta una pose cool.

- ASSSKE.- gritó. (se escucha el "legendario" tono de superhéroe)

- Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Itachi.- dijo Sasuke.- Por fin terminaré con mi venganza.

- ¡Sasuke kun! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- exclamó Orochimaru, con intenciones de abrazar al sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

- ¡No voy a permitir que te acerques! ¡Y no es Aske! ¡Es Sasuke kun!- amenazó una kunoichi de cabello rosa que acompañaba a Sasuke.

- Ah… con que fuiste tú con quien choqué.- dijo Itachi, percatándose del momento en que entró a la tienda.- Y veo que no estás solo…

Sasuke está en compañía de su compañera del Equipo 7, Sakura.

- Para mí que es tu cuñada, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu.

- AAAAAAAAA…- se lamentó Orochimaru.- SASUKE KUN… ESTÁS CON ESA MUJER ¿PORQUÉ?

- Yo soy el dramático aquí, Orochimaru.- dijo Kisame, ofendido.

- Si se te ocurre aprovecharte de Sasuke Kun… Lo lamentarás.- amenazó Sakura, en guardia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- rompió en llanto el sannin, a causa de ver a otro de sus "amores" con una chica.

- Vamos a ser testigos de una pelea por un chico… entre un hombre y una mujer. Qué interesante.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- Eso a mi no me importa. Como te atreviste a venir, aquí terminaremos todo Itachi.- dijo Sasuke.

- ¿En una tienda de discos?- preguntó Hidan, con ojos en blanco ante la idea de "matar a sangre fría" en tal lugar insospechado.- No es un buen lugar para vengarse… aunque la venganza la prohíbe Jashin Sama…

- Tonto hermano menor… Yo no pienso luchar contra ti todavía. Aún eres un niño.- dijo Itachi.

- Vas a tener que hacerlo.- amenazó Sasuke.

- Ya escuchaste a Itachi.- intervino Kisame.- No quiere luchar. Él es muy pacífico.

- Entonces tiene miedo.

- Yo no tengo miedo.- dijo Itachi

- ¿Entonces porqué no quieres enfrentarte a Sasuke kun?- preguntó Sakura.

- Ya lo dije. No quiero pelear.- dijo Itachi.

- Te vi en Big Brother. Siempre pones pretextos.

- Eso no es cierto, niña. No digas ridiculeces.

- Vas a tener que luchar contra mí, Itachi.- dijo Sasuke.

- Ya les dijo que no quiere luchar. Itachi, tienes un hermano tan necio como una mula.- respondió Kisame.

Hidan y Kakuzu, un poco hartos por la discusión de Itachi y Kisame con Sasuke y Sakura y por el llanto de Orochimaru, recorren la tienda, viendo los discos que hay. Uno de ellos capta la atención del jashinista.

- "**Cantos del Jashin Volumen 2**"… es nuevo.- susurró Hidan. De su bolsillo saca unas monedas y deduce que le faltaban unas pocas para completar la "posible" compra.- Rayos… Kakuzu… préstame cinco monedas para poder comprar mi disco.

- ¡Qué! ¡Qué crees que soy millonario Hidan! ¡Si te lo doy, no va a alcanzar para el viaje!- espetó el originario de la Cascada.

- ¡Son cinco monedas! ¡No te cuesta nada, viejo raquítico!

- ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, cabello de silicona!

- ¡No hables mal de mi cabello! ¡Porque yo puedo hablar todo lo que quiera de tus asquerosas hemorroides!

Clientes, empleados, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke voltean a mirar a Kakuzu con repulsión y lástima.

- ¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO HIDAN!… AHORA SÍ TE PASASTE CON TU COMENTARIO… NO TE METAS CON MIS HEMORROIDES… AFUERA.- gritó Kakuzu, furioso por el comentario de Hidan, sujetando a Hidan de la camisa y lo empuja hacia fuera del establecimiento.

- Auch… auch…- se quejó Hidan, viendo a Kakuzu acercarse a su persona.

- ¡Esto lo debí haber hecho desde que te conocí!

- ¡Qué co…

POOOOOOOOOWWWWW

Kakuzu había dado un golpe en el rostro a Hidan, quien tambalea un poco y coloca sus manos en su cara, ensangrentada.

- Qué… ¡Qué es lo que te pasa!.- exclamó Hidan.- ¡Qué haces!

- ¡Esto!- arremetió Kakuzu, propinando otro golpe y provoca que Hidan caiga al suelo.

Notando la situación del "dúo problema", Kisame, Itachi y Orochimaru, acompañados por Sasuke y Sakura, salen para observar.

- Veo que estás muy ocupado, Itachi. Después terminaré mi venganza. Vámonos Sakura, que no quiero que nos encuentre Karin.- dijo Sasuke, tomando de la mano a la Ninja médico, retirándose.

- Yo no voy a caer en tu tonto juego.- dijo Hidan, incorporándose.- Yo soy una persona madura y tranquila, en paz con Jashin Sama y consigo misma …

Kakuzu se sorprende por la renuencia de Hidan a la pelea, al igual que sus compañeros Akatsuki.

- AAAASASABAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó inesperadamente Hidan, con su "grito de guerra", golpeando a Kakuzu con un bote de basura en la cabeza.

- AUCH, AUCH… MISERABLE…

Hidan aprovecha la oportunidad para correr. Furioso, Kakuzu inicia la persecución.

- VEN AQUÍ… TONTO JASHINISTA.- exclamó Kakuzu.- PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE.

- Ay virgencita. Ésta vez esos dos se pueden matar.- dijo Kisame, mortificado por el repentino arranque de sus compañeros.

- Hay que seguirlos.- dijo Itachi.

- Son unos tontos.- dijo Orochimaru.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kisame, Itachi y Orochimaru corren tras Hidan y Kakuzu, localizándolos cerca de la zona de restaurantes.

* * *

Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu y Tobi están en su mesa, comiendo disimuladamente para no ser descubiertos por sus "presas".

- ¿Por qué los estamos espiando?.- preguntó Sasori.

- No quiero quedarme con la duda de si él la eligió en el programa de "12 corazones".- respondió Zetsu.

- Y no les quitas la vista de encima a esos dos, Zetsu, hum.- dijo Deidara, dando una mordida a su hamburguesa, para ser más preciso, a su "Big Kunai".- Y no han pasado de tomarse a ratos la mano hum… Manolo, Manolín… cómanse esto, no me gusta hum…

Deidara le da a sus manos los pepinillos de la hamburguesa.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en ordenar?.- preguntó Zetsu.

- Por que Sasori san no sabía que pedir.- respondió Tobi, destapando su "Cajita Feliz".

- Es que para mi las hamburguesas son iguales.- dijo Sasori, mordiendo la suya.

- Le tuve que pedir una Kunai Pollo, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si ellos se dan cuenta que estamos aquí?.

- Ni te preocupes por eso, Sasori. Ni se van a enterar.- dijo Zetsu, engullendo su "Big Tasty"

- Es aburrido verlos desde lejos, Zetsu san. Deberíamos de ver más de cerca al jinchuuriki y a la chica Hyuga.- dijo Tobi.

A un par de mesas, Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban de un rato agradable. Se les veía platicar, comer y ella parecía ruborizarse de vez en cuando escuchaba hablar al rubio.

- No me digas cómo espiar, Tobi.- dijo Zetsu, irritado.- Para eso tengo esta planta.

Zetsu saca el obsequio otorgado a su salida de la casa de Big Brother y disimuladamente, por medio de sus ramas, lo coloca detrás de ambos. El Ninja tiene una visualización más cercana de la "escena de amor".

- Oh no…- dijo Zetsu, preocupado.- Hay un problema…

- Pero si ya los estás viendo.- dijo Sasori.

- No Sasori…no se qué rayos están diciendo… todavía no se adapta a mí para escuchar…

- Ay Zetsu San. Debimos hacer usado esos aparatos que usan las mamás para escuchar a sus bebés.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Pues no estaba prevenido, Tobi! ¡Yo nunca me imaginé encontrarlos aquí!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- ¿No sabes leer los labios, Zetsu hum? Así podrías saber qué dicen.- sugirió Deidara, bebiendo su refresco.

- Pero los labios no tienen letras.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡Cómo dices eso Sasori hum! ¡Yo hablo de interpretar lo que hablan con su movimiento de labios! ¡Es una técnica ninja indispensable hum!.- exclamó Deidara, escupiendo su refresco por el comentario del marionetero.

- Yo no lo creo, Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi, jugando con el muñeco incluido en su paquete.- Quítate esos lentes. Aquí no hay mucho sol.

Con un ágil movimiento, Tobi le quita a Deidara sus lentes de sol.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Regrésamelos, hum! ¡Me veo feo ahora!.- declaró el proveniente de la Roca e inicia un pequeño forcejeo con su compañero. Deidara luce su ojo morado y capta la atención de unas personas, observándolo como si se tratara de un "delincuente juvenil".

- Zetsu… el jinchuuriki tiene sus manos entrelazadas con las de la chica Hyuga… y se está acercando más a ella… y ella tiene su cara muy roja… informó Sasori.

Zetsu lanza un gritito de emoción. Tobi y Deidara interrumpen su breve pelea. El artista aprovecha para quitarle los lentes y los guarda en su bolsillo.

- Es cierto… Eso quiere decir… que puede… que den el primer paso del inicio de una relación….- dijo el bipolar, cerrando sus puños por la ansiedad.- Vamos… vamos nueve colas…

- A la mejor la va a besar…- se aventuró a decir Sasori.

Tobi, quien se había "contagiado" por el ambiente romántico, libera a Deidara y decide expresarse.

**- ¡LOS VOY A FELICITAR!.- **gritó Tobi, con júbilo, poniéndose de pie y levantando sus brazos con la intención de acercarse y darles un abrazo a Naruto y Hinata.

- ¡No, Tobi hum!.- exclamó Deidara, jalando a Tobi de la playera.

- Oh no. Escóndanse. Van a mirar para acá.- dijo Zetsu.

Rápidamente Zetsu se oculta bajo la mesa, con sus ramas, se lleva consigo a Tobi, Sasori y Deidara, provocando como resultado que todos se dieran un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

- AUCH… AUCH.- se quejaron, sobándose sus cabezas.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Tobi! El jinchuuriki y la chica Hyuga miraron hacia acá y por poco nos descubren.- regañó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- Yo les digo cuando sea seguro dejar de escondernos.

- Pero yo quería felicitarlos, Zetsu san. No tiene nada de malo.- dijo Tobi, como niño regañado.

- Tobi… Tobi…- tartamudeó Deidara, asustado por el incidente.- Qui… qui… quiquiquiquiqui…

- ¿Kikiriki? No sempai, tú no eres ningún gallo…

- ¡No estoy cacareando, hum!... ¿Qui… qui.. eres… que ella… te… te… te… haga… haga… el… el… juuken… hum?.

- ¿Qué es Jukken?.- preguntó Sasori.

Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu lanzan un grito de asombro y hartazgo.

- ¡Sasori! ¡Cómo es posible que no sepas que Jukken es el puño gentil que daña tus órganos si te toca!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Y… y…es… es… muy doloroso hum.- completó Deidara.

- Ah ya entendí… ¿Y cómo sabes eso Deidara?- preguntó Sasori.

- Por que… un Hyuga me la aplicó en mi aldea, hum.- respondió, recordando a la perfección el ataque.- Fue horrible, hum.

- Ya es seguro salir.- dijo Zetsu.

Inesperadamente, Orochimaru entra al KunaiDonalds y se para en el medio entre la caja y la entrada.

- ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!.- gritó el sannin, en tono de "anunciante".

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Orochimaru san?.- preguntó Tobi, sentándose de nuevo, al igual que Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu.

Varias personas salen del local, incluyendo unos empleados del restaurante, para comprobar la veracidad del anuncio de Orochimaru. Otras permanecen en sus mesas. Percatándose de esto, el aficionado a las serpientes decide dar un segundo "dato" sobre la pelea.

- POR UNA MUJER.- mintió Orochimaru.

Los clientes salen del restaurante, interesados y curiosos por el acontecimiento. Varios de ellos echan porras y hasta realizan apuestas entre ellos. Orochimaru se dirige a toda velocidad al "Burger Kage" para seguir difundiendo la noticia.

Hidan y Kakuzu se jalaban de los pelos entre sí, como dos mujeres luchando por el amor de un hombre. Ambos estaban completamente desarreglados: El jashinista tenía la camisa con los botones arrancados (mostrando sus atributos) y el segundo, con los pantalones medio caídos mostrando sus calzones con figuras de billetes. Ambos intentaban darse tanto golpes como patadas, fallando constantemente en conectar el ataque.

Kisame, Itachi y Orochimaru miran el "espectáculo".

- Ahora sí ya se enteraron todos los de aquí.- comentó Orochimaru, contento.

- ¿Por qué ninguno usa jutsus para pelear?.- preguntó una persona.

- Por que están tan enojados que no se acuerdan de ninguno.- respondió Itachi.

- ¿Y desde cuándo quieren pelear?

- Desde Big Brother.- respondió Kisame.

Hidan empuja con fuerza a Kakuzu hacia la entrada del KunaiDonalds. Los clientes se asustan por la repentina interrupción de su hora de comer y por el salvajismo de ambos villanos.

- OH NO… VAN A COMBATIR EN EL KUNAIDONALDS.- gritó Kisame, con angustia.

- Y si intervenimos va a ser peor.- dijo Itachi.

- No podemos hacer más que mirar.- declaró Orochimaru.

El Ninja de la cascada es derribado hacia una mesa que previamente había sido vigilada por otros Akatsuki. Itachi, Kisame y Orochimaru permanecen fuera, observando.

- Ay perdón.- dijo Kakuzu, notando a Naruto y Hinata sorprendidos por su presencia.

- NOOOOOOOOO… QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO… - gritó Zetsu, enojado por la intromisión que acababan de hacer Hidan y Kakuzu.

- Perdón. Ahorita se siguen besuqueando.- declaró Kakuzu, pateando a Hidan en donde nace la vida, empujándolo hacia otra mesa.

- OOOOOOO.- exclamó Hidan, cayendo en una contigua.

- ¡Por fin!... Ya sirve la planta… puedo escuchar al jinchuuriki y a la chica Hyuga.- dijo Zetsu.

- Naruto kun.- dijo Hinata, angustiada.- Estos hombres me dan miedo…

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Hinata! ¡Es peligroso!.- exclamó Naruto, retirándose del lugar jalando a la kunoichi.

- NOOOOOOO AHORA SÍ YA SE FUERON. Y SÓLO LES ESCUCHÉ DECIR QUE SE IBAN.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu. Comienza a llorar.

Hidan mira el contenido de la mesa y las personas.

- Discúlpame Jashin Sama por lo que voy a hacer… y ustedes también.- dijo el jashinista, tomando un refresco y una hamburguesa para arrojárselos a su oponente.- AIIIIYAAAYAAA

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.- se quejo Kakuzu, recibiendo el impacto de la bebida y el alimento directo en la cara.

Kakuzu, por intuición, arrebata a un hombre un KunaiFlurry Ultra Tentación con Chocolate cremoso y lo arroja con fuerza al cabello de Hidan.

- ERES… UN PEDAZO DE…- Gritó Hidan, quitándose de la frente el helado y sujeta a Kakuzu de los hombros. Para no dejarse vencer, el aficionado al dinero imita a su rival y ambos comienzan a dar vueltas.

- ¡Parece que están jugando a la pirinola!- gritó Tobi.- ¡Yo quiero jugar con ellos!

- No hay que intervenir.- dijo Sasori.- Es muy arriesgado.

- CUIDADO HUM.- gritó Deidara, mirando las intenciones de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu suelta a Hidan.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó el jashinista, saliendo disparado hacia las cajas registradoras. Las tira, destruye y cientos de monedas y billetes se esparcen detrás del mostrador. Kakuzu, por la fuerza, sale impactado hacia unas personas, cayendo con ellas.

Ambos se ponen de pie, luciendo un aspecto desagradable. Hidan está cubierto de McFlurry en la cabeza y Kakuzu tiene el rostro mojado de refresco y con pedazos de hamburguesa.

- ¡Esto no ha terminado, Kakuzu!- gritó Hidan, arremangándose la camisa.

* * *

Pein y Konan caminan con tranquilidad. La película había finalizado y se disponen a buscar a sus "camaradas". La maestra del origami está conmovida por "Titanic".

- El barquito se hundió.- dijo Konan, con lágrimas.

- Tenía que hundirse.- respondió Pein

- ¿Ya ves? El Titanic se hunde. No tiene caso ver esa película.- dijo un hombre cerca, tratando de convencer a su pareja para no acudir al cine.

- Pero eso no es lo importante.- respondió la mujer.

- Aunque lo malo es que Jack se muere congeladito en el mar.- dijo Konan

- Ah no… para qué vemos la película.- dijo la mujer, alcanzando a escuchar las palabras de Konan.- Leonardo DiCaprio se muere…

La pareja se retira, irritada por saber ahora el final del filme.

- Esa película es vieja.- dijo Pein.

- Pein… hay mucha gentecita en la zona de restaurantitos.- observó la kunoichi, intrigada.

- Siempre la hay.

- No… pero es diferente. Toda la gentecita está junta, viendo algo en ese restaurantito.

Konan señala, sin saberlo, al KunaiDonalds. Pein tiene un mal presentimiento conforme se aproximan al local.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Pein?- preguntó Konan.

- Espero que esos tontos no estén haciendo sus graciosadas.- respondió el usuario del rinnegan.

De la ventana del KunaiDonalds, Hidan y Kakuzu salen proyectados, destrozándola por completo. La "invocación" de Pein se volvió realidad.

Pein y Konan se detienen y observan a Hidan y Kakuzu en el suelo, golpeados y sucios por helados, refrescos y comida.

- Auch… auch…- se quejaron ambos combatientes.

- ¿Hidan? ¿Kakuzu?.- preguntó Konan, sorprendida, identificando a los "perturbadores" de la paz del Centro Comercial.- ¿Cómo es que…

El líder enfurece ante tal "vista". Konan se percata de la presencia de Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi dentro del local y de Kisame, Orochimaru e Itachi frente a ella.

- ESTÚPIDOS. NO LOS PUEDO DEJAR SOLOS PORQUE SE PONEN A HACER TONTERÍAS. SON PEOR QUE NIÑOS BERRINCHUDOS.- exclamó Pein, lleno de ira.

- ¡No fue nuestra culpa!- se defendieron sus subordinados.

- ¡Miren! ¡Se estaban peleando por esa mujer! ¡Y es muy bonita!- gritó un empleado de KunaiDonalds, señalando a Konan.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero de qué están hablando!- exclamó Konan, extrañada por la "acusación"

- Eso pregúntaselo a Orochimaru, Konan.- dijo Kisame.

- Van a tener que pagar los daños.- dijo el gerente del KunaiDonalds viendo el desastre.

- VÁMONOS. ANTES QUE NOS ATRAPEN Y TENGAMOS QUE PAGAR.- exclamó Pein, jalando y arrastrando a Hidan y Kakuzu, noqueados. Comienza a correr, cargándolos, seguido por Konan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Konan hace un jutsu en el que hay papeles volando alrededor de los restaurantes y corre para huir, acompañada por Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi, evitando así ser capturados e interrogados por la autoridad máxima de Konoha.

Instantes después, dentro del camión y saliendo de la Hoja, Kisame conduce. Pein observa a todos sus empleados con ira. Ellos están deprimidos, con un fondo negro acompañándolos.

- Es el colmo con ustedes. Son peor que unos gennin.- indicó Pein.

- Peorcito que los niñitos de preescolar.- dijo Konan.

- Así es… y ustedes dos… Hidan y Kakuzu…

Hidan y Kakuzu están en el rincón del camión, de espaldas y en cuclillas.

- Arreglaré cuentas con ustedes mañana.- puntualizó Pein, con frialdad.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- lloraron el jashinista y el aficionado al dinero.

- AAAAAAAAAAA…. POR SU CULPA… NUNCA SABRÉ CON QUIÉN SE QUEDA EL NUEVE COLAS… PUEDE SER CON CUALQUIERA.- gritó Zetsu, haciendo compañía a los llantos de Hidan y Kakuzu.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo lo que pasó en Konoha, para ser más preciso, en el Centro Comercial. Todo un desastre XD.

Para sus opiniones, comentarios, puntos de vista, etc, nos encuentran en los reviews.

Gracias por seguirnos. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos sin duda alguna en el siguiente capítulo de este viaje.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. LA TERAPIA DE PAREJA

Bien, saludos a todos, como siempre XD!

Notamos que todos los incidentes en el centro comercial causaron muchas risas, además de la curiosidad suscitada por el estilo de vestir de los Akatsuki. Gracias por sus reviews, agregaciones, por seguirnos, esperarnos y quienes gusten de poner review por cada capítulo, pueden hacerlo con mucho gusto XD. Leemos cada uno. Cada opinión la escuchamos.

Por cierto, resolvemos una duda: Sip, Kisame sí recogió su samehada en el cine. Ese ninja no puede estar sin ella. Le faltaría el aire XD.

Ahora, este capítulo... el título lo dice todo. Habrá una terapia... pero descubrirán quiénes son a las que se les aplica y más cosas.

Sale!

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 6.- La terapia de pareja

El silencio reinó en la continuación del viaje, después de pasar mediodía en el centro comercial de Konoha y provocando accidentes dentro de éste. La mañana del día siguiente, Pein estaba tan interesado en saber los pormenores de los sucesos que mantuvo un exhaustivo interrogatorio con sus subordinados, por lo que le ordenó a Itachi que condujera. Los Akatsuki portan su ropa de civil.

- ¿Sólo por 5 monedas fue toda esta tontería?- espetó Pein, irritado por una causa de pelea tan banal.

- ¡Yo quería un disco! ¡Y este anciano se lo tomó muy personal!- exclamó Hidan, indignado por sus nuevas heridas en su rostro.

- ¡A cualquier persona que la insultes con sus hemorroides lo tomaría personal, idiota!- se defendió Kakuzu, en el mismo estado que su compañero.

- ¿Y porqué no tomaron la molestia en detener esa condenada pelea?- preguntó Pein al resto de los testigos.

- Pues porque… pensamos que no era necesario.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿No era necesario, Sasori?- preguntó Konan, asombrada por la falta de iniciativa.- ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarse! ¡Y casi nos atrapan los anbucitos!

- Nosotros estábamos comiendo, hum. Y pelear recién comidos nos hace indigestión.- argumentó Deidara.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Son puros pretextitos.

- Y también a Zetsu san lo que más le importaba era…- comenzó a decir Tobi.

Zetsu le da un discreto pisotón a Tobi. El detalle de la cita entre Naruto y Hinata fue omitido por el bipolar para no recibir más regaños.

- Lo que más me importaba era comer carne.- mintió Zetsu.

- ¡Y lo que más me molestó fue que el $&$&$&$ Orochimaru estuvo diciendo que la pelea fue por mi culpa!- exclamó Konan, irritada por la mentira del sannin.

- Es que… no se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacer que Hidan y Kakuzu se distrajeran.- dijo Orochimaru.

- No fue para distraerlos.- dijo Kisame.- Fue para llamar más audiencia.

- Y tampoco Kisame ni Orochimaru ni Itachi se quedan atrás.- recalcó Pein.

- Hubiéramos llamado más la atención si peleábamos.- dijo Itachi, alcanzando a escuchar la conversación, sin despegar la atención del volante.

- Itachi, admite que nuestra pelea te mantuvo muy entretenido.- dijo Hidan.

- No digas ridiculeces.

- ¡Qué estás diciendo Hidan! ¡No es nada agradable que te caiga refrescos y hamburguesas en la cara!- gritó Kakuzu, recordando la desagradable sensación de ser víctima de una "guerra de comida"

- ¡Ni lo es que te caiga un KunaiFlurry Ultra Tentación con Chocolate cremoso en el cabello!- arremetió Hidan.

- Se están volviendo a pelear.- dijo Kisame, con dramatismo.- Esto es una historia sin fin. Como en las telenovelas.

Pein, harto de seguir siendo testigo de otra pelea entre Hidan y Kakuzu, toma y recuerda una importante decisión.

- ¡Debo arreglar cuentas con ustedes!

Abruptamente, el camión sale de la carretera y recorre una zona pastosa. La sorpresa entre los criminales de rango S no se hace esperar.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, hum?- preguntó Deidara, notando a lo lejos un bosque.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Yo no te dije que saliéramos de la carretera!- exclamó Pein.

- Como hay mucha tensión, no se puede viajar así.- indicó el Uchiha.

- Tú no eres el líder, yo lo soy… ¡Sigue saliendo y detente! ¡Ahora mismo!

Itachi obedece a Pein y frena bruscamente.

- ¡Itachi! ¡No estamos en las carreras de autos para que hagas esa maniobra tan peligrosa!- exclamó Kisame, a punto de caer y protegiendo a su samehada.

El camión está en alto total. Pein se pone de pie.

- Todos... afuera

Los criminales se disponen a salir. Observa a Hidan y Kakuzu acercarse a la puerta.

- Ustedes no… Konan también se queda.

El jashinista y el aficionado al dinero tragan saliva.

- Pero ya está aclaradito que Orochimaru mintió en eso de incluirme en la peleita…- argumentó la kunoichi.

- Tú me vas a ayudar en esto.- dijo el portador del rinnegan.- El resto… salga… en este momento, si no quiere que los saque a patadas. Y no se les ocurra acercarse al camión…

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu y Orochimaru salen del camión. Pein, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu se observan entre sí, los primeros luciendo amenazantes.

- Oh no. Ni Jashin sama va a librarme de esto.- dijo Hidan, consternado.

- Jashin sama sólo te va a causar más desgracias porque no existe.- replicó Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro que existe! ¡Ha aparecido ante mí! ¡En una luz hermosa!

- Y se siguen peleando.- suspiró Konan.

- ¡Cállense, estúpidos!- ordenó Pein.- Nunca creí que llegara a hacer esto. Konan, tendremos que hacer… la terapia de pareja.

Hidan y Kakuzu observan con ojos en blanco a la maestra del origami y al originario de la Lluvia.

- ¿Tenemos que ayudarlos con sus "problemas de alcoba"?- preguntó Kakuzu.- Nunca creí que tendría que dar algún consejo sexual.

- Pues en la iglesia Jashinista nos dan esos cursos.- dijo Hidan.- No sería problema para mí. He escuchado de todo.

Konan se sonroja y Pein se altera.

- ¡Oigan! ¡No se trata de eso! ¡La vida privada es de Pein y mía, pervertidos!- reclamó Konan, nerviosa.

- Tenían que salir con una tontería como ésa. Los vamos a ayudar a ustedes, bola de fracasados, que no tienen la suficiente madurez en sus cerebros para arreglar sus diferencias.- dijo Pein, con frialdad.

- Yo no tengo problemas. Es culpa de Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan, señalándolo.

- Más bien el que está mal de la cabeza es el jashinista.- dijo Kakuzu, imitando a Hidan.

- Los dos tienen problemitas.- dijo Konan, escuchando los dimes y diretes del "dúo desastre".

Mientras tanto, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru y Zetsu están sentados en el pasto, portando una seriedad (con excepción de Itachi) que no era común en sus vidas diarias.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, hum.- comentó Deidara.- La pelea de Hidan y Kakuzu en el KunaiDonalds es muy familiar, hum.

- Pero Hidan y Kakuzu no son hermanos.- dijo Sasori.

- No Sasori, hum. Que antes ya la habíamos visto.

- Es como un deja vu.- dijo Kisame.

- ¿Qué es deja vu?- preguntó Sasori.

Los presentes lanzan gritos de hartazgo.

- ¡Sasori!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Cómo es posible que no sepas que "Deja vu" es cuando tienes la sensación de que viste el mismo incidente más de dos veces!

- Ah ya entendí…

- Es lo que pasó con Hidan y Kakuzu.- indicó Itachi.- Eso es ridículo.

Tobi emite un indiscreto bostezo.

- Sempais. Yo estoy muy aburrido.- dijo el enmascarado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al camión.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Espera!.- exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Tobi.- dijo Orochimaru.- Pein dijo que no nos acercáramos al camión.

Tobi observa el exterior del camión, el cual conservaba todavía su estado "despintado".

- Se ve bien feo. Necesita algo.

- Siempre ha sido feo, Tobi.- dijo Kisame.- Y fuiste tú quien lo eligió.

- Pero es que necesita color. Se ve bien triste.- finalizó, sacando de su bolsillo unas crayolas y comienza a pintar.

A Deidara se le ocurre una gran idea para amenizar el ambiente.

- Antes que nos sacaran hum, pude sacar algo muy especial.

El artista saca detrás de una roca cercana su guitarra eléctrica.

- Fuiste muy discreto.- dijo Orochimaru.- Ninguno nos dimos cuenta.

- Yo si.- dijo Itachi, leyendo un libro titulado: **"¿Fui culpable? Guía para el Ninja arrepentido de su pecado del pasado".**

- También lo fue Itachi.- dijo Kisame.- Tampoco nos dimos cuenta que se llevó un libro.

- Cállense hum… voy a empezar a cantar.- dijo Deidara, alistando su posición.-Esta canción no tiene nombre, hum. Y es inédita. Así que ustedes van a tener el honor de ser los primeros en escuchar esta obra de arte, hum

- ¿Obra de arte?- preguntó Zetsu, arqueando su ceja.

El originario de la Roca se aclara la garganta y comienza a tocar a ritmo de una balada.

- _El viaje es muy feo, hum. Tenemos un camión que Hidan despintó… huuuuuuum_

_Hace mucho calor y Pein nos sacó del camión, hum_

_Tobi está muy aburrido hum y pinta rosas de jazmín… huuuuuuum_

- ¿Rosas de jazmín?- preguntó Itachi extrañado, ya que según recordaba no existía tal fusión de flores

_- Kisame nunca puede ir a su pueblo hum… el amor… el amor… el amor… huuuuum_

- ¿Qué te pasa, Deidara? ¿Te estás trabando?- preguntó Sasori.

_- Kunaitallica es el mejor grupo del mundo huuuuum… Orochimaru… huuuum_

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el sannin.

_- No voy a poder ir a su concierto por este viaje feo huuuuum_…

- ¿Y eso a mi qué me importa?

Deidara pone más ritmo a la guitarra.

_- En el centro comerciiiiaaaaaaal casssssiiiii nos atrapan huuuuum… Por culpa de Hidaaaaaaaaan y de Kakuzuuuuuu… Y ahora quien sabe qué les está haciendo Pein… huuuuuum_

- ¡Cállate!- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- ¡Que tus canciones son una porquería!

_- ¡No essssssss una porquería, Zetsuuuuuuuuuu!-_ exclamó Deidara, sin dejar de cantar.- _¡Es una improvisacióoooooooon, huuuuuuuummmmmm!_

Kisame, harto por la "dulce" canción del artista, se pone de pie.

- Itachi, Zetsu. Acompáñenme. Quiero que me ayuden en algo muy importante.- dijo el espadachín, con dramatismo.

- ¿Qué puede ser importante?- preguntó Zetsu.

- Ya lo verán. Será una acción desinteresada.

- Kisame, que sea rápido, porque quiero seguir leyendo.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Puedes dejar por un momento ese libro, Itachi? Ayúdame en esto con atención, por favor.- replicó Kisame.

- Está bien.

El originario de la Niebla, acompañado por Itachi y Zetsu, se apartan un poco del escandaloso canto de Deidara. Kisame saca de su bolsillo su grabadora e inicia con la grabación de su diario.

- "Diario de Kisame y el Viaje. Día Cuatro. Hace poco, nos encontramos con un enemigo cuyas habilidades están más allá de nuestra imaginación. Pudo derrotar a casi todos nosotros. Pero de nuevo tendremos que saldar cuentas. Y cuando nos veamos las caras, será lo mejor para nosotros y lo peor para él…

- ¡Ese diario es una tontería!- replicó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- ¡No interrumpas Zetsu!- exclamó Kisame, prosiguiendo con la narración.- "Pero eso no fue todo. Al día siguiente, fuimos a esa tierra condenada a la desgracia que se nos prohíbe pasar por nuestro trabajo: Konoha. Conocimos su centro comercial, en el que casi pierdo mi samehada por el tonto encargado del Cine Ninja… Me sentí solo en el mundo y desprotegido en la oscura sala de cine…

Kisame acaricia por unos segundos su Samehada.

- "Orochimaru quiso hacer de las suyas con Itachi y casi se nos pierde en el lugar como un niño travieso que se separa de sus padres…

- No me iba a pasar nada. No exageres, Kisame.- dijo Itachi.

- Itachi, no me contradigas como niño… "Nos encontramos también a muchos ninjas… entre ellos estaba"…

Kisame, sin soltar la grabadora, adopta su pose cool.

- "ASSSKE (se escucha la tradicional música de superhéroe)… con su prospecto de mujer, la chica del cabello de Tutti Fruti.

- Por lo que escuchamos, esa niña se llama Sakura.- dijo Itachi.

- "Olvidaba que es la posible cuñada de Itachi… después le preguntaré qué es lo que opina de ella como la futura pareja de su hermano menor… pero Hidan y Kakuzu no pudieron reprimir más sus impulsos salvajes y comenzaron a pelearse por todo el centro comercial… y también ocurrían otras cosas ajenas a esos momentos…

- Eres tan desesperante como Deidara.- dijo Zetsu, fastidiado por el "drama" de Kisame.- Si sigues con tu tonto diario…

- "Zetsu fue testigo junto con Deidara, Sasori y Tobi de un momento cumbre en la vida de uno de los jinchuurikis y pensaba preguntarle al hombre que tuvo la idea de ser testigo de esa etapa importante en la vida de un ser humano… el amor…"

Repentinamente, Zetsu se interesa en auxiliar a Kisame.

- Si, lo vi todo.- dijo Zetsu, con emoción.

- ¡Nosotros queremos contar todo lo sucedido!- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- "Comienza, Zetsu… a narrar cada uno de los detalles de ese hermoso y primer encuentro de los tórtolos"…- dijo Kisame.

Itachi mira de reojo tanto a Zetsu como a Kisame, asqueado a causa de un exceso de cursilería por una simple primera cita de dos ninjas que no conocía a fondo.

Sasori y Orochimaru observan a Tobi, quien continúa pintando el camión con símbolos que no alcanzaban a distinguir de qué se trataba. Deidara prosigue con su "canción".

- ¿Qué tanto dibuja Tobi?- preguntó Sasori con curiosidad.

- No lo sé.- respondió Orochimaru.- Cuando Pein se entere que desobedeció su orden…

- ¿Y porqué estaban diciendo ustedes hace rato que Kakuzu y Hidan ya se habían peleado antes?

- ¿Sasori, que no te acuerdas? No puede ser que ni de eso… hasta Pein se molestó mucho con ese incidente. Fue cuando tú y yo fuimos compañeros… Yo me acuerdo y no estuve muchos años en Akatsuki como tú…

- Es que… también siento que de alguna manera ya había visto una pelea así… pero no me acuerdo bien.

_- PERO CUANDO ME CAI DEL BARRANCO HUUUUUM… ME DOLIÓ TODA LA CABEZA Y ME DESPEINÉ… HUUUUUUM.- _gritó el artista a todo pulmón, sin dejar de tocar la guitarra.

Orochimaru suspira con resignación por la pésima memoria del marionetero y por la extraña canción de Deidara. Decide iniciar con el relato.

- Mira. Eso ocurrió cuando…

_Inicia flashback_

_La aldea de la Lluvia. Pein y Konan, después de muchas entrevistas de trabajo, habían elegido a los miembros de Akatsuki. En uno de los cuarteles, globos, serpentinas, bebidas y botanas están acomodadas correctamente en el lugar. El letrero principal se titula: "__**Bienvenidos, holgazanes**__" y también hay nubes rojas hechas con cartulina colocadas en las paredes._

_Pein está en el estrado, con curriculums de los "aspirantes" en mano, preparado para decir las palabras de bienvenida. Konan está a su lado._

_- Tienes que decir las palabras.- dijo Konan, luciendo más juvenil y con nervios. En aquellos tiempos no tenía la confianza suficiente de hablar en diminutivo.- Porque se ve que ellos tienen muchas ganas de conocerse._

_- Yo no quería, pero debo hablar.- respondió Pein, quien tenía el cabello más largo.- Se ve que ellos no son más que unos parásitos que no han hecho nada productivo con sus vidas. _

_- ¿Lo dices por sus ropas?_

_Los ahora conocidos miembros de la organización de criminales están sentados en ocho sillas. Itachi tiene puesto el traje Anbu, roto y muy gastado a causa del uso con el que huyó de la Hoja, Kisame con shorts muy cortos y ajustados, su playera hawaiana y unos lentes de sol, Sasori está dentro de Hiruko, Orochimaru porta su pantalón ajustado y una playera de manga corta, Deidara tiene su guitarra, su indumentaria rock Star, cabello más largo que en la actualidad y su rostro tiene dos piercings en la nariz, Zetsu sólo tiene un pantalón de mezclilla, Kakuzu un smoking blanco y Hidan porta una túnica negra, sotana y cinta azul._

_- Tienen cara de perdedores.- susurró Pein._

_- Pein, el líder de Akatsuki, va a decirles unas palabras.- dijo Konan, omitiendo el punto de vista de su entonces amigo.- Pero antes, vamos a presentarles a nuestro ayudante que no es de la organización… _

_Tobi pasa al estrado, sin la capa, con su ropa Ninja._

_- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Tobi! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Nos la pasaremos muy padre en este lugar! _

_Pein toma aire._

_- Ya cállate, tonto.- ordenó Pein._

_Inmediatamente el enmascarado se retira, colocándose al fondo del "salón"._

_- Sólo voy a decirles esto: Aquí vendrán a trabajar, inútiles. _

_- Pero yo creí que nos iban a dar la bienvenida.- susurró Orochimaru._

_- ¡Yo no quería estar aquí, hum!- reclamó Deidara.- ¡Me trajeron a la fuerza!_

_- ¿Trajeron a esa chica a la fuerza?- preguntó Kisame, señalando a Deidara.- No deberían de traer mujeres así. Abusadores. Deberían demandarlos._

_- ¡Yo no soy una mujer, hum! ¡Soy un hombre!_

_- Yo me salí de la mitad del seminario de la iglesia Jashinista.- dijo Hidan._

_- Yo no sabía qué hacía. Sólo me dijeron que debía venir.- dijo Sasori._

_- No me importa lo que digan… Vayan al brindis… ahora mismo.- ordenó Pein.- Que mañana vamos a empezar a trabajar en localizar a los jinchuurikis._

_Pein señala una enorme fotografía con los rostros de cada una de las víctimas._

_- Antes ordenaré a los equipos. Levántense._

_Sus empleados obedecen la instrucción de su nuevo jefe. Pein, Konan y Tobi se acercan._

_- Por sus antecedentes manejados en sus curriculums serán sus equipos así: El Primero: Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki.- dijo Pein._

_Kisame se acerca a Itachi._

_- Soy Kisame Hoshigaki.- dijo el espadachín, extendiendo y estrechando la mano al usuario del sharingan con fuerza.- Ya verás que seremos grandes amigos. Yo se que tendremos una linda amistad._

_- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, adolorido por el estrechón de manos._

_- Segundo equipo: Orochimaru y Sasori.- continuó Pein._

_- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Sasori, señalando al aficionado a las serpientes._

_- Ya dijo que soy Orochimaru. Da miedo la marioneta en la que estás, pero tratándote eres mucho más dócil que un borrego._

_- Eso es lo que me decían en la Aldea de la Arena._

_- Tercer equipo: Konan y yo._

_- Uy si.- reclamó Kakuzu.- Claro, como es la única mujer aquí, el líder es el que tiene que aprovechar._

_Pein se irrita por el comentario del originario de la Cascada. Busca, con curriculums en mano, el nombre del osado Ninja que le faltó el respeto._

_- Kakuzu… debes aprender a tener la boca cerrada. Porque yo soy el líder y me debes respeto. ¿Te quedó claro? ¿O te lo explico con manzanas?- dijo Pein, con frialdad._

_Kakuzu se pone nervioso._

_- Está bien. Está bien.- sollozó el aficionado al dinero._

_- Cuarto equipo: Zetsu. Tobi va a ayudarlo sólo cuando sea necesario._

_- Hola Zetsu san.- dijo Tobi.- Pareces una planta con piernas._

_- ¡No nos digas así, tonto de máscara de un ojo!- reclamó Zetsu en su faceta oscura._

_- Y por último, puse a ellos dos porque… de acuerdo al curriculum uno mata a cada rato a sus compañeros de equipo y el otro es un inmortal… Kakuzu y Hidan._

_- Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kakuzu.- dijo, con formalidad, estrechando la mano del jashinista._

_- Hidan. Bonito smoking._

_Ahora sí pueden comer.- indicó Konan._

_- ¡Si! ¡Comida!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu_

_Los villanos se dispersan en el cuartel, unos acercándose a la mesa de botanas y otros a la de bebidas._

_- Tobi, pon la música...- ordenó Pein._

_- ¡Si! ¡Voy a poner...!.- gritó Tobi, acercándose al stereo._

_- Pero no se te vaya a ocurrir poner las estúpidas canciones de Barnie_

_Tobi se lamenta y cumple el pedido de su líder, poniendo música de fiesta._

_- ¡Oigan, y yo con quién voy a estar hum!- reclamó Deidara, notando que a él le faltaba tener equipo._

_- Eres el refuerzo. Cuando uno no quiera estar por problemas sentimentales. Eres muy joven todavía.- informó Konan._

_- Entonces déjenme por lo menos tocarles una canción hum y quiten ese stereo. Dejé a mi banda "Los Bums" en la Roca por venir aquí y quiero por lo menos cantar hum._

_Deidara se dispone a tocar la guitarra en el estrado._

_- Tú no viniste a ser trovador, tonto.- dijo Pein, quitándole la guitarra._

_- ¡Oye! ¡Mi guitarra hum!_

_Orochimaru mira a Itachi con mucho interés._

_- Oye, ese chico de cabello negro.- dijo Orochimaru a Sasori, señalando al Uchiha.- Está muy guapo. ¿Lo conoces?_

_- No sé. Dicen que es muy famoso y lo puede hacer todo. Pero no sé quién es.- respondió Sasori dentro de Hiruko._

_La fiesta transcurre con normalidad. Cada grupo conoce más sobre ellos mismos._

_- Mira, nuevo amigo Itachi. Te voy a enseñar esta foto en la que salgo con los siete espadachines de la Niebla.- dijo un alegre Kisame, mostrándola y señalando a sus alegres camaradas.- Y te voy a invitar a las borracheras que hacemos en casa de Zabuza. Con el mejor rompope del mundo._

_- ¿Con rompope?- preguntó Itachi, arqueando la ceja. No le parecía posible que alguien pudiera estar en un crítico estado de ebriedad por aquella bebida alcohólica._

_- Parece que todos se llevan bien.- observó Konan, contenta.- Está funcionando la asignación de equipos._

_- A ver si alguno no se pelea.- dijo Pein, tirando la guitarra de Deidara al bote de basura._

_- ¡No! ¡Qué haces hum!- reclamó el artista, con lágrimas._

_- Ya, chica.- dijo Tobi.- Te puedes comprar después otra guitarra._

_- ¡Oye! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que soy un hombre hum!_

_Hidan y Kakuzu están sentados en una mesa, charlando._

_- ¿Crees en Jashin?- preguntó Hidan._

_- ¿Jashin? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kakuzu._

_- Es nuestro salvador. Si quieres un día te invito a la Iglesia Jashinista y ya si deseas parte de nuestra comunidad, te puedes registrar dando una donación y tu patrimonio._

_- Yo no puedo dar dinero para eso. Tengo otros gastos.- dijo el aficionado al dinero, moviendo el vaso de Hidan para acomodar el suyo._

_Ante tal acción de Kakuzu, Hidan se ofende._

_- ¿Piensas que mi vaso es impuro?- preguntó el jashinista, enojado._

_- Pero… yo sólo quise moverlo para acomodar el mío._

_- ¡Eso es una escusa! ¡Debes de ser de esos que discriminan a los jashinistas!_

_- ¡No te metas a tu "salvador" en esto!_

_- ¡No insultes a Jashin sama! ¡Es un Dios!_

_Ambos compañeros comienzan a forcejear, poniéndose de pie. Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein y Konan los observan, sorprendidos, arrejuntándose._

_- ¿Se están peleando?- preguntó Sasori._

_- Si. Y se están dando vueltas.- observó Tobi.- Se ve muy divertido._

_- No lo es.- dijo Itachi.- Pueden tirar la botana y la bebida._

_- Oye, muchacho.- dijo un coqueto Orochimaru, aproximándose al Uchiha.- ¿Cómo dijeron que te llamabas? No recuerdo tu nombre._

_Itachi se asusta por las intenciones de Orochimaru. Kisame se interpone._

_- Se ve que tú eres un viejo degenerado. Nunca voy a permitir que le hagas alguna suciedad a Itachi… ¡Oh no! ¡Ya le recordé cómo se llama!- exclamó Kisame, preocupado._

_Hidan y Kakuzu se sujetan entre sí de los hombros, cerca de la mesa de bebidas._

_- Si uno se suelta, tirará el ponche.- dijo Zetsu, colocándose cerca de Orochimaru y Sasori._

_- ¿Qué es ponche?- preguntó Sasori._

_A excepción de los "peleadores" y Sasori, los criminales se caen al estilo anime._

_- ¡Oye! ¡Marioneta! ¡Parece que no sabes nada de nada!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, incorporándose._

_- Es que… perdón. Eso no lo tomamos en la Arena.- se disculpó Sasori_

_- Ponche es una bebida roja, que tiene alcohol y frutas.- informó Konan._

_- ¡Oh no! ¡Se van a caer, hum!- exclamó Deidara, notando el percance que estaba a punto de suceder._

_- OOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron Hidan y Kakuzu._

_El Jashinista y el originario de la Cascada caen sobre la mesa del ponche, dando como resultado que ambos destruyeran los vasos y se les derramara encima todo el líquido rojo._

_- ¡Tonto fanático religioso!- exclamó Kakuzu, furioso por la suciedad de su traje.- ¡Arruinaste mi mejor traje!_

_- ¡Mi sotana! ¡Ya no le voy a poder quitar la mancha!_

_Pein enfurece por el fracaso de la fiesta de inauguración de Akatsuki._

_- Parecen bebés sin sonaja. Con ustedes haré los métodos de castigo que hice para este tipo de incidentes. Con unos tontos como ustedes hay que estar siempre preparado. Kakuzu y… y…. y…_

_- Hidan.- completó Konan._

_- Ah sí… Kakuzu y Hidan… ¡Al rincón! ¡Se colocan las manos en sus nucas!_

_Hidan y Kakuzu se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la zona más alejada del cuartel._

_- ¡Tú tienes la culpa, Hidan! ¡Tú empezaste todo esto!- dijo Kakuzu_

_- No es cierto. Tú empezaste Kakuzu. No me levantes falsos testimonios.- respondió Hidan._

_- Tobi.- ordenó Pein.- Ve a la tienda y compra unos refrescos. Ya que estos zánganos nos dejaron sin ponche._

_- Está bien.- respondió Tobi.- ¿De cuáles traigo?_

_- ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUÉ ES TRAER REFRESCOS?! DE LOS QUE SEA._

_Asustado, Tobi sale a cumplir el encargo. El usuario del rinnegan observa a Deidara, furioso por todo lo sucedido._

_- ¡Y TÚ REGRESAS CUANDO TE NECESITEMOS! ¡AHORITA NOS ESTÁS ROBANDO OXIGENO!- puntualizó Pein, con un Deidara huyendo del cuartel._

_Termina Flashback_

- Ah. Si es cierto. Esa fue la primera vez que Pein me dio miedo.- dijo Sasori.

_- Y qué tanto harán, qué tanto harán Pein y Konan con Hidan y Kakuzu hum_.- tarareó Deidara.

- Ésa es una buena pregunta.- concluyó Orochimaru, escuchando la nueva estrofa del artista.

- Espero que estén bien.- dijo Sasori.

Dentro del camión, Konan y Pein observan a sus "pacientes", quienes sudan de nervios.

- ¡Él tuvo la culpa de cuando se cayó el ponche!- exclamó Kakuzu.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Acuérdate que tú moviste mi bebida de lugar!- exclamó Hidan.

- ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! ¡Mi smoking quedó manchado de por vida!

- ¡Y mi túnica ni en la tintorería pudieron hacer nada para quitarle el ponche!

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Estamos tratando de salvar sus miserables trabajos y no lo permiten!- exclamó Pein.

- ¡Hidan es el culpable!- gritó Kakuzu.

- ¡No! ¡Kakuzu es el culpable! ¡Yo siempre estoy en paz!

- ¡Uy sí! ¡Como para ti la guerra y la paz significa lo mismo...!

Konan, fastidiada de tanto grito en un día y por la renuencia del dúo en arreglar sus diferencias, decide dar su humilde opinión del caso.

- ¡Basta, %&%&%&%!- exclamó la maestra del origami.- ¡Ya estoy harta de tanto escándalo de ustedes!- finalizó, cacheteando a ambos.

Hidan y Kakuzu miran a la kunoichi con ojos en blanco, sobándose sus respectivas mejillas. Pein traga saliva, nervioso por el comportamiento de su amada.

- Ko… Konan.- tartamudeó Pein.

- ¡Ahora, escúchenme $&$&$&$&$! ¡Se pelean peor que marido y mujer! ¡¿No les da vergüenza?! ¡Tan bonito que se llevaban al principio!

- Pe… pe… pe… pero.- tartamudearon Hidan y Kakuzu.

- ¡Lo que Pein les ha dicho todo este rato no son capaces de comprenderlo! ¡No son más que unos $&$&$&$ necios y desconsiderados!

- ¡Eres más cruel que Pein!- exclamaron, abrazándose.

- ¿Peor que yo?- dijo Pein, anonadado por lo que sucedía.

- ¡Hidan! ¡Protégeme de Konan!

- ¡Kakuzu! ¡Protégeme de Konan!

- ¡Qué podemos hacer para que ustedes no vuelvan a destruir $&$$$&& mesas ni %$&$$&$& ventanas de un Burger Kage!

- Es… Kunai…Donalds.- corrigió un Pein temeroso.

- Es que… es que… no fue nuestra intención.- dijeron Kakuzu y Hidan, aferrándose más uno al otro.

- ¡No les creo! ¡Por poco y nos capturan, $&$&$&$&$!- gritó la kunoichi, omitiendo el comentario de su novio.

- PERDÓN. PERDÓN. NO VOLVEREMOS A DESTRUIR LUGARES. NOS LLEVAREMOS BIEN. COMO BUENOS AMIGOS.

- ¡Pues más les vale! ¡Porque no queremos más problemas! SINO LOS DEJAREMOS EN LA $&&$&$&$ CARRETERA.- concluyó la kunoichi, abanicándose con su mano.

Hidan y Kakuzu rompen en llanto.

- Kakuzu, perdóname por haber tirado tu caja fuerte en la alberca de Big Brother.- dijo Hidan.

- Hidan, discúlpame por haberte provocado un accidente con la sandalia en el gimnasio de Big Brother.

- Salgamos todos.- dijo Pein, asombrado por el método eficaz de realizar terapias de Konan.

Pein, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu están fuera y observan al resto realizando "actos bizarros".

_- A Pein lo demandaremos a Derechos Humanos… HUUUUUUUUM._- cantó Deidara.

- ¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Deidara!?- exclamó Pein.

- ¡Ay hum! ¡Ya acabaron!- exclamó el originario de la Roca, asustado. Inmediatamente deja de tocar la guitarra.

- Parece que ya se arregló todo.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Qué decías de los condenados Derechos Humanos, Deidara?- preguntó Pein.

- Nada hum. Era sólo un delirio, hum.

Kisame, Itachi y Zetsu se acercan a sus compañeros. Tenía tiempo que habían terminado de grabar el diario.

- Estuvo muy bien, Zetsu. Gracias. Itachi… no hablaste casi nada. Pero agradezco que me hayas acompañado.

- Dije dos palabras. Sí hablé, Kisame.- respondió el Uchiha.

- Era porque estaba leyendo ese libro tan extraño.- dijo Zetsu.

Pein nota que un integrante faltaba.

- ¿Dónde está Tobi?

- Allá.- señaló Konan, detrás de ellos.

En cámara lenta, el usuario de rinnegan mira tanto al camión como al enmascarado.

- ¡Qué es esta barbaridad, Tobi! ¡Les dije que no se acercaran al camión!

- ¿Está muy bonita, no?

- ¡Eso es un ultraje, idiota!

- Pero eso nos representa muy bien, líder.

El dibujo de Tobi consiste en un cielo azul, nubes, sol, arco iris, pasto, a unos Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y él mismo hechos con rayitas y palitos, tocando sus instrumentos musicales. Itachi, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Kisame sonríen, están cayendo en el cielo y sostienen un cartel que dice el nombre de "Nosotros, hum". Están hechos de igual forma que el famoso grupo musical. Los "protagonistas" de la creación del enmascarado miran su retrato con los ojos en blanco.

- Es horrible. Yo no saco toda mi lengua cuando sonrío.- dijo Orochimaru, irritado por la representación de su persona.

- Por tu culpa todos van a dar cuenta que ése es nuestro camión.- dijo Kisame.

- Pero es que el camión estaba muy gris.- argumentó Tobi.

- ¡Es el colmo contigo! ¡No puedo dejarte ni un momento solo Tobi, porque desobedeces mis órdenes como si no se plasmaran a través de tu máscara!- espetó Pein, más enojado. Nuevamente las acciones de sus subordinados comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio.

Tobi se pone nervioso por la penetrante mirada de Pein.

- Es un dibujo sin sentido. Por lo menos quedó mejor la grabación que hicimos con Kisame de lo que pasó en el centro comercial.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿Y dijiste Zetsu que nos encontramos al nueve colas con la chica Hyuga en el KunaiDonalds?- preguntó Sasori.

- ¡Cállate, Sasori!- arremetió el bipolar, nervioso.

Pein, conociendo la inocencia y sinceridad del pelirrojo, asimila aquellas palabras y su furia acumulada en toda la mañana termina por estallar, contorsionando su rostro. Todos lanzan miradas plagadas de terror a su líder.

- Oh no.- susurró Zetsu.

- ¡PORQUÉ NO ME DIJERON NADA DE ESO, SASORI, DEIDARA, TOBI, ZETSU!

- Es que… es que…- comenzaron a decir los acusados, con miedo.- No pudimos…

- No tuvimos el valor de privarle al jinchuuriki el derecho de experimentar el amor por primera vez, hum.- argumentó Deidara.

- Y se veían muy bonitos juntos. Los hubieran visto- señaló Tobi.

- ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE. NO CAPTURARON AL NUEVE COLAS CUANDO TUVIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD. SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES… Y EL RESTO LO SABÍA Y ESCONDIERON LA INFORMACIÓN…

- ¡Era responsabilidad de ellos! ¡No nuestra!- exclamó Kisame.

- Ellos fueron los que estuvieron presentes.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Nosotros sólo perseguíamos a Hidan y Kakuzu.- dijo Itachi.

- USTEDES LOS SOLAPARON, NO DICIENDO NADA AL RESPECTO.

- ¡Queridísimo líder! ¡Es que por lo de Hidan y Kakuzu pensé que era lo mejor no decir nada!- dijo Zetsu.

- Oh no.- susurró Konan.- Pein ahora está muy enojadito.

- Primero nosotros, Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu.- Y ahora Zetsu…

- Esto se va a poner peor.- dijo Hidan.

- Uy sí. Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

- Y SI USTEDES SE VUELVEN A PELEAR, SU CASTIGO SERÁ PEOR.- amenazó Pein, mirando a Hidan y Kakuzu con fuego en sus ojos.

- Aunque pienso que no durará mucho tiempo.- dijo Itachi, para sí.

De golpe, Hidan y Kakuzu guardan silencio.

- Y ahora… Zetsu… Tobi… ¡Al rincón del camión! ¡Estarán allí toda la tarde y noche! ¡Sin moverse! ¡Sólo para comer y sus necesidades! ¡Si se mueven para algo más, será peor su desgracia! ¡Y entren… en este momento!

Tobi y Zetsu, sin pensarlo dos veces, entran a toda velocidad.

- El resto… Vámonos.

Pretendiendo evitar la mirada de Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Orochimaru, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu ingresan al transporte.

- Yo manejo.- sugirió Konan.- Necesitas calmarte.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Pein, tomando aire.

- Te daría un Dalaycito, pero no se me ocurrió traerlo. No creí que pasarían tantas cositas en tan poco tiempecito.

- No necesito esa porquería. Ya se me pasará.

- Pero traje tus calmantes para el stresscito.- Toma.- La kunoichi le entrega las pastillas a su pareja y se las toma.

Konan hace arrancar el camión y regresa a la carretera, retomando el rumbo. Pein se sienta, un poco más tranquilo por el efecto de la medicina. Tobi y Zetsu mantienen silencio, sin atreverse a quejarse o hablar entre sí para no agravar más su desdicha.

* * *

Una terapia de pareja fuera de lo convencional, pero algo efectiva XD. ¿Quién quiere una? jajajajajaja

Para opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, cualquier tipo de visto... Nos encuentran a través de ese cuadrito verde de "Submit review". XD

Muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho, éxito en todo y pues hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	7. LA TABERNA DEL SAPO DEGOLLADO

Hola a todos! XD Felices vacaciones por cierto.

La terapia de pareja si que causó interés en algunos, al igual que Deidara y el recuerdo puesto de los Akatsukis. Habría que poner "El consultorio de Konan" después de todo. Vaya clase de terapias que podrían ocurrir jajajaja. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, agregaciones y esperarnos más que nada.

Las actualizaciones han sido un poco más largas por la planeación que llevamos en escribir XD.

Ahora este capítulo, como el título dice, se refiere a ese pub que creamos para esta parte de la historia. Aclaramos que habrá un poco de acción en éste. Creemos que hacía falta retomar este aspecto para la historia, y además lo amerita. Esto y más sorpresas habrá.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 7.- La Taberna del Sapo Degollado

El viaje en carretera de la organización de criminales más famosa del Mundo Ninja, a pesar de todos los "percances" sufridos, continuaba. Dentro de un restaurante sencillo, que evocaba a aquellas cafeterías de los años cincuenta, los shinobis y kunoichi cenaban con tranquilidad. Un mesero se aproxima a ellos con una orden.

- Aquí tiene su helado de vainilla, señora.- dijo el muchacho, entregando el pedido a la maestra del origami.

Konan, al escuchar la palabra "señora", se indigna por ser referida como tal.

- Señorita, por favorcito.- rectificó.

- Ya escuchó.- dijo Pein.- Mesero, está estorbando. Váyase.

Sorprendido por el comportamiento déspota de Pein, el joven se retira.

- Oye Konan.- dijo Tobi, comiendo un pay de limón, con mucho cuidado de no levantar su máscara y dejar su identidad al descubierto.- Pero tú ya no te ves como señorita.

- Tobi tiene razón.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.- Ya tiene muuuuuucho tiempo que ya no lo eres.

- No creo que la castidad sea una virtud que tengas.- dijo Hidan, tomando un vaso de agua.- Al menos ya no.

- Dejen de insinuar ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Konan, nerviosa por tales comentarios.

- ¿Y ustedes de cuándo a acá se apoyan?- preguntó Kisame al jashinista y al aficionado al dinero, sorprendido.

Hidan y Kakuzu habían mostrado en el día un comportamiento amistoso entre sí, apoyándose y estando de acuerdo en sus opiniones.

- Desde la terapia de pareja.- respondió Hidan. El "tratamiento" los había asustado a él y a su compañero, quitándoles temporalmente el interés en pelear.

- En esto coincidimos Hidan y yo, Kisame.- respondió Kakuzu.- En lo de la "supuesta virginidad" de Konan.

- YA LLEGARON DEMASIADO LEJOS.- gritó Konan, totalmente sonrojada y más nerviosa que nunca.

- Pero no se han movido de aquí.- dijo Sasori, bebiendo su té.

- ¡No Sasori!- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- Konan habla de que Hidan y Kakuzu están abusando del tema.

- Suficiente.- ordenó Pein, con frialdad.- Como a ustedes les está dando por meter sus narices donde no les llama, nos vamos a dormir.

- ¿Aquí en la mesa, hum?- preguntó Deidara.

- No. Al camión.

- Entonces déjame acabar mis papas hum.- dijo el artista, comiendo a toda velocidad.

- Y mi pay de limón.- dijo Tobi, imitando a su sempai.

- Mi vaso de agua.- dijo Hidan.

- Y mi dango.- dijo Itachi.

- No. Nos vamos.- espetó Pein, dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Déjanos acabar lo que nos falta de cenar!- exclamaron, acelerando su digestión.

- Pein. No me he acabado mi heladito.- dijo Konan, saboreando el postre.

Pein se percata que su pareja todavía no acababa de comerse el helado.

- De acuerdo.- señaló.- Sólo porque Konan me lo pide.

Orochimaru decide hacer una sugerencia a su líder.

- Pein. Debemos dormir en otra parte que no sea el camión. Quiero dormir en un hotel- dijo el sannin.

- ¿Y eso porqué, Orochimaru?- preguntó el usuario del rinnegan en tono cortante.

- Porque… porque… la comodidad en el descanso es muy importante, Pein…

- Si estás pensando en eso para poder estar con Itachi, no te lo voy a permitir, Orochimaru.- concluyó Kisame, cerrando su puño en seña de amenaza en contra del aficionado a las serpientes.

- Yo no lo decía por eso Kisame… bueno un poco sí…- admitió Orochimaru.

Itachi arrima su silla más cerca del espadachín para alejarse de Orochimaru, sin descuidar en comer su dango.

- Yo coincido con Orochimaru, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Tiene muchos días que dormimos en los asientos y me duele el cuello.

- No puedo estirar mis piernas con facilidad.- se quejó Kisame.

- Y podría tener problemas con mi espalda.- dijo Zetsu.

- Ustedes han podido dormir en la intemperie de los bosques desde que sus conciencias lo asimilaron.- dijo Pein.- Sólo quieren malacostumbrar sus flojos cuerpos…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Durmamos en un hotel!- pidieron Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi.

- ¡Queremos descansar como bebés!- imitaron Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru y Zetsu.

- Hum.- completó Deidara.

- Yo lejos de Orochimaru.- indicó el Uchiha.

- Itachi, yo no he decidido nada. No cambiaré de opinión.- finalizó Pein.

Una hora después…

- Cómo Konan nos ayuda mucho para hacer cambiar de opinión a Pein.- dijo Zetsu, contento.

- Y sólo porque ella quiso dormir con más tranquilidad y privacidad.- dijo Tobi.

- Debemos pedirle todos los días que nos haga favores.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Konan y Jashin sama son nuestras mejores armas para cumplir nuestros deseos.- dijo Hidan.

Los villanos se encuentran en un hotel. La distribución de habitaciones consiste en: Una para Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Hidan y Kakuzu y la otra para Pein y Konan. El cuarto es sencillo. Tiene dos camas, una mesa, dos sillas, televisión, un armario, minibar y un baño.

- Aunque lo que me molesta es que tenemos que compartir todos nosotros camas, piso y baño.- dijo Kisame.

- Por fin. Dormiremos en camas.- dijo Orochimaru, aliviado y estirando su cuerpo sobre ésta.

- Eso no es cierto Orochimaru. Tú, Kisame, Hidan y Zetsu son los únicos que van a dormir cómodos en las camas hum.- reclamó Deidara.

- Fue por el "disparejo", Deidara.- dijo Zetsu.- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que hayan perdido todos los demás.

- Ni en Big Brother estuvimos sin cama…. Aunque sea tuvimos todos nosotros una cuando participamos.- dijo Sasori.

- Ya no voy a poder jugar con Deidara sempai a saltar en las camas y a golpearnos con almohadas.- dijo Tobi, acostándose en el suelo.

- Qué bueno que no, Tobi hum. La última vez me tiraste, mi cabeza estuvo vendada y rompí un buró hum.

- Lo malo es que los nueve tenemos que estar aquí.- se lamentó Sasori, acomodando a Hiruko en una esquina del cuarto.

- Y cinco de nosotros dormiremos en el piso. Y Pein y Konan se fueron a sus benditas y alabadas "clases de origami".- dijo Kakuzu, acomodando su almohada.

- Tienen puesta la televisión. Se escucha hasta acá. La están viendo- dijo Tobi.

- Como si el ruido de la tele fuera suficiente para esconder la "dificultad hardcore" en la que están sus "clases" ahora, Tobi.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Qué ridiculez. .. A mi no me importa dormir en el suelo.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Zetsu.

- Porque cuando huí de la Hoja, tuve que dormir por semanas debajo de puentes, en madrigueras y en basureros.- informó el usuario del sharingan, acomodando su sleeping bag.

- Es cierto. Olvidábamos que Itachi todo lo ha probado en la vida.- dijo Kakuzu.

Kisame observa el reloj y nota que la hora era indicio de que era muy temprano para ir a dormir.

- Oigan. ¿Porqué no salimos a algún lugar?- propuso el originario de la Niebla.

La idea genera interés en los presentes.

- ¿Cómo a dónde quieres ir, Kisame?- preguntó Itachi.

- Si quieres ir a algún lugar como Festival de Viña del Mar, pues no se puede.- dijo Hidan, colocando su guadaña cerca de él.

Inesperadamente, Pein y Konan abren la puerta.

- Se me olvidó decirles que no se les ocurra irse de vagos. Porque mañana nos levantamos a las cinco de la mañana para seguir con el viaje. Deidara, tú vas a conducir mañana.

- ¡Qué hum! ¿Tan temprano?- reclamó Deidara.

- Sin quejas porque no las pienso escuchar.- concluyó Pein.

Pein cierra la puerta bruscamente, sin desearles una buena noche a sus subordinados.

- Pero… no nos dijo las "buenas noches".- sollozó Tobi.- Ni nos mandó un beso.

- No es nuestro papá como para que él haga eso.- dijo asqueado Zetsu.

Konan de nueva cuenta abre la puerta.

- Buenas nochecitas.- dijo la kunoichi.- No vayan a desvelarse viendo "CSI".

La maestra del origami, al contrario que su novio, cierra la puerta con delicadeza.

- Kisame. Ya está claro que no podemos irnos.- dijo Itachi.

- Y puede que Konan haya colocado un sello para prevenir que abramos la puerta.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Pero podemos hacer algo aquí. Hay un minibar.- señaló Zetsu.

- ¿Qué es minibar?- preguntó Sasori.

Sus compañeros, como siempre que preguntaba el marionetero, gritan de asombro.

- ¡Sasori! ¿Qué nunca has estado hospedado en un hotel?- preguntó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- No. Casi toda mi vida he estado dentro de Hiruko.- se excusó el pelirrojo.

- Sasori. El minibar es esto, hum.- dijo Deidara, abriéndolo y busca una "botella" especial.

- Ah ya entendí. Es como un refrigerador pequeño.

- ¿No hay rompope?- preguntó Itachi.

- No. No hay nada. Jugos y refrescos, hum.

A pesar de tener clara la advertencia de Pein, Kisame decide insistir en su "capricho".

- Pero es que es muy temprano. Son las ocho. La noche es muy joven.- dijo el espadachín.- Podemos irnos por la ventana.

- Está bien. ¿Y a dónde vamos? Estamos en un pueblo desconocido.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Eso no importa. Damos la vuelta y allá vemos.

- ¿Y cómo escapamos? Estamos en el tercer el piso.- preguntó Tobi.

- Ya sé cómo.- dijo Kakuzu.

Momentos después…

- Kakuzu. Era más fácil que saltáramos por la ventana en vez de usar como cuerdas las sábanas.- dijo Hidan.- ¡Somos ninjas, por Jashin!

- No hay que llamar la atención, Hidan.- respondió el aficionado al dinero.

- Espero que Pein no se entere que no estamos en el hotel.- dijo Sasori, preocupado.

Los ninjas deambulan por las calles, al igual que personas. Algunas casas tienen sus luces prendidas, los negocios funcionan a su máximo. A lo lejos distinguen un local que llama su atención y deciden acercarse a éste.

- ¡Entremos! ¡Entremos!.- dijo Tobi, recargando sus manos sobre los hombros de Deidara y salta.- Se ve muy divertido.

- ¡Tobi hum! ¡No te recargues en mi!- se quejó Deidara.

- Tobi. Este lugar no tiene nada que ver con maquinitas, globos ni carruseles.- observó Zetsu.

- ¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Sasori.

- Es un pub.- reconoció Itachi.

- Pues ahí dice "Taberna", Itachi. Mis ojos nunca me engañan.- dijo Kisame.

El local en cuestión tiene una puerta, 3 ventanas normandeadas, 2 ventanas rectangulares y su fachada es verde. Un letrero, en el que se puede apreciar a un anfibio asesinado que derrama sangre sobre una mesa y un kunai clavado sobre ésta, ubicado detrás de la criatura.

- "**La Taberna del Sapo Degollado**".- leyó en voz alta Hidan.- Parece que hay buen ambiente.

- Yo no quiero entrar.- dijo Sasori, observando con sospecha el negocio.- Puede que algo malo nos pase.

- Sasori, no empieces otra vez con tus paranoias.- dijo Kisame.- ¿Qué desgracia nos puede suceder? Ninguna. Es un lugar inofensivo.

- Ya lo sé. Es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

- No le hagas caso a esos presentimientos, hum. También ya me dio curiosidad eso de la taberna del sapo degollado.- dijo Deidara.

- ¿Qué tanto esperamos aquí afuera?- dijo Kakuzu.- Ya entremos.

Los ninjas de rango S acceden a la taberna. Su interior denota antigüedad. Sus paredes son destartaladas, las mesas, gabinetes y sillas desgastadas al igual que la barra. Hay cientos de afiches pertenecientes a shinobis que fueron grandes criminales y cuadros colgados de paisajes de bosques tenebrosos y animales como gatos, perros, ranas y salamandras sacrificadas. Tiene dos pisos y una vasta cantina con las más variadas bebidas alcohólicas. La música puesta es universal. Muchos de los clientes tienen aspecto de bandidos y hay chicas atractivas, pero con un dejo de "mujer fatal" en su apariencia.

- Esto no parece taberna.- dijo Hidan.- Parece más un pub.

- Y ya casi no hay tabernas. Por eso usan ese nombre.- dijo Itachi.

- No me gusta estar aquí.- dijo Sasori.- Hay poca luz.

- Ni modo, Sasori.- dijo Kisame.- Me gusta. Se ve moderno.

- ¿Moderno? Si tú lo dices, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

Itachi observa a un hombre de la Hoja bastante familiar cerca, acompañado por dos Anbus. Ambos están sentados frente a la barra. Lo escucha y observa con discreción.

- Danzou sama. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?- preguntó el Anbu.

- Lo mismo que todas las noches, Torune…

El Uchiha presta más atención a la conversación de Danzou, escondido detrás de una columna del pub.

- ¡Tratar de convertirme en Hokage!- exclamó el líder de "Raíz", azotando su puño sobre la barra.

- Danzou sama.- dijo Torune, un poco angustiado.- Tenga más cuidado…

- Podrían descubrir los de la Hoja sus intenciones.- dijo el otro Anbu.

- Fu.- dijo Danzou.- Este pub es prohibido para ellos. Nadie nos encontraría. Torune. No deberías decirme que tenga cuidado. Yo siempre lo tengo.

- Pero Danzou Sama… golpeó la barra con el brazo que tiene vendado.- señaló Torune.

Danzou se percata de la veracidad en el comentario de Torune.

- Ouch, ouch… espero que no me de un infarto por este esfuerzo.- se quejó Danzou, tocándose su brazo derecho.- No debo morir sin haber sido por lo menos Hokage unos minutos…

- Pero… está en un error.- dijo Fu.

- Nunca estoy en un error.

- Los infartos se sienten en el otro brazo.- indicó Torune.

Itachi levanta su mano y la coloca en su frente, en seña de hartazgo. El líder de "Raíz" continuaba sus "oscuros" propósitos desde que tenía uso de razón y sus "pequeños descuidos" en cuanto a recordar las enseñanzas básicas.

- Eso ya no importa.- indicó Danzou, poniéndose de pie.- Ya me siento mejor. Pasemos a la cámara. Discutiremos con más calma el plan número 2320.

Danzou, Torune y Fu se dirigen al fondo del pub, para emprender su "junta". Zetsu localiza una mesa vacía.

- Miren, vamos a esa mesa.- dijo el bipolar.

- Itachi, ¿Por qué estás escondido ahí?- preguntó Kisame, jaloneando a su amigo.- Intégrate. Enorgullécete que vamos a tomar todos unos buenos tragos y vamos a despejar nuestras mentes.

- Y a festejar porque Zetsu san y yo no estamos ya castigados.- dijo Tobi.

- Está bien, está bien. No exageres.- dijo Itachi. No tenía pensado narrar el porqué se encontraba detrás de una columna, ya que esa situación era muy personal.

Ubicados en una mesa del rincón, la cual les permitía observar a la totalidad de la clientela del primer piso, los muchachos piden sus bebidas predilectas.

- Encontraste rápido mesa, Zetsu.- dijo Orochimaru.- Eres bastante bueno para eso.

- Lo sé. Lo hice para ver a las chicas de aquí. No se ven nada mal.- dijo Zetsu.

- Deberíamos de aprovechar para conquistar una.- señaló Tobi.

- Itachi. Ni se te ocurra andar de lujurioso. Porque tú ya tienes novia.- dijo Kisame.

- Kisame, eso ya lo sé. Yo soy una persona fiel.- indicó Itachi.

- Bien hecho, Itachi.- dijo Hidan.- Tu si que sabes cumplir los mandatos divinos del Jashinismo.

Un mesero trae los tragos de los villanos. Comienzan a beber.

- Yo me acuerdo de la última vez que tuve un ligue, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Fue hace unos años. Cuando todavía vivía en la Roca, hum.

- ¿Qué es ligue?- preguntó Sasori.

Los compañeros del pelirrojo caen al estilo que más los identificaba: Anime. Algunos clientes los observan con curiosidad.

- ¡Sasori!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, reincorporándose.- ¡Cómo no sabes que "ligue" es cuando nosotros los hombres logramos enamorar a una mujer! ¡Es el verdadero colmo contigo!

- La mayoría de los que estamos en esta mesa buscamos a las mujeres, Zetsu.- dijo Kakuzu.- Pero todos sabemos que Orochimaru busca "hacer suyos" a los hombres.

- ¡Más vale que no sigas diciendo eso, Kakuzu!- amenazó el sannin.

- Por fin entendí. Pero a eso yo lo digo "cortejar".- indicó Sasori.

- Sea como sea eso es lo mismo.- dijo Kisame, bebiendo su "piña colada con Midori".

- Yo no soy muy bueno para eso.

Deidara cree que es tiempo de convertirse en esta ocasión en el maestro de Sasori y no él ser el aprendiz.

- No lograremos nada si seguimos hablando, hum. Sasori, yo te voy a mostrar cómo se debe ganar el corazón de una dama, hum.- indicó, viendo a una chica atractiva, sentada sola frente a la barra

- Esto será interesante.- dijo Kakuzu.- Ver a Deidara como todo un caballero.

- ¡Vamos sempai!- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Muestra tu lado varonil!

- Yo siempre soy varonil, hum. Primero voy a analizar la situación.

Por unos minutos, el artista mira con detenimiento a las muchachas presentes en el pub.

- ¿Ya te fijaste Sasori lo que hice hum?- preguntó Deidara.

- Más o menos.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Después debes acercarte a ella, hum. Como yo le voy a hacer.

Deidara, con su bebida en mano, se pone de pie para hacer su "labor". Se aproxima a la muchacha que previamente había captado su atención. Roba una cerveza de una mesa cercana y llega ante la muchacha, colocando el "ofrecimiento" sobre la barra. La rodea con un brazo, disponiéndose a iniciar la conversación.

- Hola, hum.- saludó, con voz "seductora".

- Hola, pero… yo no me llamo hum.- respondió la chica.

- Lo sé. Mucho gusto. Soy Deidara hum.

- ¿A poco te apellidas "hum"? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido.

- No, ese no es mi apellido, hum

- Pero ya te dije que yo no me llamo "hum".

- No, no me estás entendiendo, hum.

- Mira, deja de decirme "hum". Me estás asustando.

- No puedo evitarlo… hum.

- ¡Deja de estarme acosando!

- ¡Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada, hum!

La muchacha empuja a Deidara y le propina una fuerte cachetada. Se levanta, para así irse.

- Auch, auch, hum.- dijo Deidara, sobándose su mejilla. Regresa con sus compañeros.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burlaron a lo lejos Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan y Orochimaru.

- No creo que eso sea conquistar a una mujer.- dijo Sasori, bebiendo su jugo.- La asustaste, Deidara.

- ¡Ella no comprendió mis hums… hum!- estalló Deidara. Desvía su mirada hacia la pared.

Repentinamente, el estado de ánimo de Orochimaru da un drástico cambio.

- Ay Deidara sempai… ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa, Orochimaru san?- preguntó Tobi.- Tienes cara de que se murió alguien.

El sannin solloza con fuerza.

- ¿Ya se le subió la cerveza?- preguntó Kisame.- ¿Tan rápido?

- Le hubiéramos pedido un "jugo de naranja" como a Sasori.- dijo Zetsu.

Acaba de escuchar que se murió un cantante famoso. Lo dijeron en la mesa de lado- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Hidan.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Orochimaru.- ¡Se murió Michael!... AAAAAAAAAA

Orochimaru no puede contener más el llanto e inicia con éste de manera estruendosa. Se cruza de brazos y oculta su rostro en éstos.

- Las tragedias se le han acumulado mucho en estos días.- comentó Hidan.- Primero Itachi, luego el hermano menor y ahora esto.

- Es una verdadera pena.- dijo Sasori, mirando con compasión al aficionado a las serpientes.

Kisame le da un codazo a Itachi.

- Acompáñame al baño, Itachi.- dijo el espadachín.

- ¿Al baño?- preguntó el Uchiha, extrañado, ya que los hombres no suelen acompañar a otros a realizar sus necesidades biológicas.

- Si. Es que este pub me da miedo.

- Tú lo escogiste.

- Eso ya lo sé. Puede que el baño esté peor y nos encontremos gente fea.

- Está bien vamos.- dijo Itachi, resignado y sin ganas de discutir.

Ambos se ponen de pie y se dirigen al segundo piso del negocio.

- No era necesario que Itachi san lo acompañara.- dijo Tobi, ingiriendo una botella de cerveza.

- Para que veas, Kisame sí parece niño pequeño.- dijo Zetsu, sosteniendo su trago.

Minutos después, Itachi y Kisame salen del sanitario. El originario de la Niebla se encuentra indignado por las condiciones del establecimiento.

- ¡Es el peor baño que he visto en mi vida!- criticó Kisame, quitándose la "suciedad" de sus brazos.- El piso estaba lleno de agua, los lavabos tienen semanas que no los lavan, no había jabón ni papel y los retretes tenían rota la cadena. ¡Es asqueroso!

- Ya lo sé, Kisame.- apoyó Itachi.- Pero he visto baños pe…

Itachi, repentinamente, se percata de la presencia de un hombre. Permanece en silencio.

- Itachi, ¿Porqué te callaste?- preguntó Kisame, sin mirar al frente. Continuaba moviendo sus brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Itachi al sujeto, observándolo fijamente.

- Yo no quiero nada. No entiendo con quién…- dijo Kisame. Deja de hacerse su "limpieza", observa al punto que captó la atención del Uchiha y suelta un gritito al reconocer al hombre.- ¡Oh no!- exclamó, preocupado.

* * *

En la "planta baja" del pub, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan intentan callar a Orochimaru, quien incrementó sus sollozos y lamentaciones.

- Ya, ya, Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu.- Si sigues así, nos van a correr de aquí.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- lloró el sannin.

- Nos están empezando a ver.- dijo Sasori, notando que muchas miradas posaban en ellos.

- Y no queremos dar explicaciones.- dijo Hidan.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo ha intentado calmar, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Lo hemos ignorado, sin hacer nada.

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre hacer?- preguntó Kakuzu.- Ni modo que le digamos que son rumores esa muerte. Está comprobada por lo que escuché.

Un hombre se acerca a los ninjas, con actitud amenazante. Sus ojos posan sobre Tobi.

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?- preguntó Tobi con amabilidad.- ¿Quiere estar con nosotros? Nosotros le invitamos un tarro. Más bien Kakuzu san.

- ¡Cómo crees que le voy a invitar un tarro a este desconocido!- espetó Kakuzu.

- Yo sólo quiero que se calle ese raro.- dijo el sujeto, señalando a Orochimaru.

- Te vas a tener que aguantar.- dijo Zetsu.- Ni nosotros podemos hacer que deje de llorar.

- No me molesta a mí nada más.- replicó, ignorando al bipolar.- A mis amigos también.

El hombre señala a sus acompañantes. Ellos tampoco estaban contentos por el escándalo ocasionado por el sannin. Sasori traga saliva.

- Zetsu, hum.- dijo Deidara, preocupado.- Tenemos que sacar a Orochimaru, hum.

- ¿Por qué irnos?- espetó Tobi.- Nosotros podemos estar aquí. Ya verán que Orochimaru san se calma. Es que está muy triste. Pero ya se le va a pasar.

- Ni tú.- dijo el extraño, observando al enmascarado.- Ni ustedes.- señaló a Deidara y al resto.- Nos agradan.

- ¿Ya ven? ¡Les dije que venir aquí no fue buena idea!- exclamó Sasori.

- No digas tonterías, Sasori.- dijo Hidan.- Nosotros ahora no estamos haciendo nada. Ni peleas. Ni nada que se le parezca. Es él el que nos está provocando.

- ¡Ese estúpido que tiene la máscara no es más que un pelele!- exclamó el sujeto.

Tobi, al escuchar el insulto del hombre, se pone de pie, enojado.

- Oh no, hum.- dijo Deidara, con nervios.- Tobi… contrólate hum.

- Me estás haciendo enojar.- dijo un irreconocible Tobi, con voz seria y grave.- Y… no te va a gustar verme enojado…

El sharingan del enmascarado se activa. Sasori y Deidara se asustan por el estado de ánimo de su compañero. Orochimaru detiene su llanto y se asoma para ver lo que sucedía. El hombre que amenaza a Tobi lo mira, enfadado también y sin inmutarse por su presencia.

- Si que Tobi es tenebroso cuando se molesta.- admitió Zetsu.

- Hasta su aura cambió.- dijo Hidan.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tobi?- preguntó Orochimaru.

- ¿Es obvio no? Está muy muy enojado. ¿No escuchaste que lo llamaron pelele, Orochimaru?- dijo Kakuzu.

Rápidamente, el hombre le da un puñetazo a Tobi sobre la máscara. En respuesta, se toca su "prenda" y comprueba que no le había ocasionado daño. Voltea a mirar a los miembros de Akatsuki. Se habían ya puesto en pie.

- Podremos estar en problemas.- dijo Tobi, con calma.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos, idiota!- espetó Kakuzu.

Tobi, con una sorpresiva velocidad, golpea al sujeto en la mandíbula, provocando que éste cayera al suelo. Los amigos del "agresor" se levantan, dispuestos a arremeter venganza.

- Ahora sí estamos en problemas, sempais.- concluyó Tobi.

Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, el hombre se levanta y empuja a Tobi, tirándolo al suelo. Se levanta en el acto, y embiste a su recién incorporado atacante, como si fuera un jugador de americano, para defenderse.

- LO EMBISTIÓ HASTA LA PARED.- exclamó Sasori, forcejeando con una de las amistades del buscapleitos.

- ¡Pelea!.- exclamó Hidan.- ¡Qué bueno que traje mi guadaña! ARABAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAA.

Algunos cuadros se destrozan por la embestida de Tobi. Hidan golpea a dos sujetos con ésta. Kakuzu toma una silla y la estrella en la cabeza de otra persona. Deidara esquiva golpes y patea en el tobillo a un joven. Zetsu saca sus ramas y azota a dos hombres sobre las mesas. Orochimaru observa, en shock, todo el inicio del conflicto y decide iniciar la batalla. Salta sobre una mesa y golpea a sus agresores, bailando con maestría. Mujeres gritan aterradas y el resto de los clientes inicia la pelea.

* * *

En el segundo piso de "La Taberna del Sapo Degollado", Itachi y Kisame intercambian palabras con el "invitado".

- Temo decirte que Konan no está aquí.- dijo Itachi, con seriedad.

- Estaba esperando a que salieran del baño. Porque yo no entro a ese baño.- dijo Matsushito, quien se encuentra sentado de espaldas al Uchiha y al espadachín, con su "Whiskey en las Rocas" sobre una mesa.

- Ese ex novio de Konan quiere provocarnos.- dijo Kisame.- Y quiere estar con ella, si eso es lo último que tiene que hacer en la vida.

Itachi nota que la tranquilidad en el primer piso fue convertida en un tumulto de gente golpeándose entre si, además que botellas, vasos y sillas volaban por doquier.

- Maldición.- dijo el usuario del sharingan.

- Esta vez pelearé muy en serio con ustedes. La última vez no pude pelear tan en serio.- dijo Matsushito, sin mirar a sus contrincantes y dando el ultimo sorbo a su bebida

- Estoy listo.- dijo Kisame, desenfundando su Samehada.

Matsushito, con un movimiento rápido, lanza el vaso vacío a Itachi, quien había activado el sharingan. Con buenos reflejos, lo atrapa. Desafortunadamente para el Uchicha, Matsushito le arrebata el vaso y bloqueaba a la vez un ataque de Kisame con su brazo libre. Le proporciona un fuerte codazo a Itachi, provocando que se estrellara en la puerta del sanitario tirando el letrero que decía "Baño".

- ¡ITACHI!.- gritó Kisame mientras forcejeaba con su oponente

- Distraído, no te distraigas.- Amenazó Matsushito, aprovechando la equivocación y tirando al originario de la Niebla hacia una mesa con un fuerte agarre.

Los compañeros se incorporan y vuelven a adquirir posición de pelea. Kisame descubre dos "dibujos" en cada brazo del ex novio de Konan.

- ¡¡¿¿Qué es eso??!!- preguntó escandalizado.- ¡En mi pueblo no nos hacemos tatuajes!

- Las pruebas de amor que representan el amor que siento por mi amada Konan.- respondió Matsushito con orgullo.

Los tatuajes en cuestión muestran un retrato muy acertado de la maestra del origami, ubicado en el brazo derecho, y un corazón ensangrentado atravesado por un kunai que tiene escrito el nombre de la kunoichi en el brazo contrario

- Kisame, no te distraigas con ridiculeces. Ataquemos.- ordenó Itachi. Ambos combatientes vuelven a abalanzarse sobre Matsushito a gran velocidad.

El intercambio se reanuda. Matsushito evade y bloquea con una técnica excepcional los golpes de sus contrincantes. Itachi y Kisame comienzan a perder terreno, mientras recibían los certeros y constantes golpes de su oponente. Finalmente el exnovio de Konan sostiene a sus rivales de los brazos y los arroja hacia el barandal.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Kisame con exageración. Itachi no se queja.

Ambos miembros de Akatsuki caen hacia la planta baja después de destrozar el soporte.

Orochimaru no dejaba de ejecutar su "lucha combinada con baile". Se baja de la barra en la que estaba y se percata de la presencia de Itachi y Kisame.

- ¡Itachi san!- exclamó Orochimaru, dispuesto a acercarse.- ¿Estás bien?

- Tú no te metas, Orochimaru.- espetó Itachi, poniéndose de pie, molesto por la alta dificultad de su rival.

Matsushito salta y baja, cayendo de pie con estilo.

- Ésta pelea es emocionante. Desbordo de emoción.- dijo Matsushito.

- ¡Es el ex novio de Konan!- exclamó el sannin asustado y decide pelear lo más alejado posible de éste.

El resto de los integrantes de la organización observan a Matsushito con preocupación a excepción de Tobi, quien luchaba por su cuenta con mucho entusiasmo.

- Yo no lo vi.- mintió Kakuzu y prosigue con su pelea.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Kisame! Vamos hum. Denle un zurdazo y un derechazo.- dijo el artista, en pose de boxeo.

Dos hombres sujetan a Deidara.

- ¡Esperen hum! ¡No es digno atacar por la retaguardia!

Los individuos arrojan al originario de la Roca hacia la rockola del pub…

- HUUUUUUM.- gritó Deidara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Zetsu y Hidan notan la ausencia de Sasori.

- ¿Dónde está Sasori?- preguntaron al unísono.

- No me dejan pelear.- respondió Sasori, siendo "protegido" por unas atractivas mujeres en un rincón del pub.- Dicen que soy muy tierno para esto.

- Nosotras te cuidamos aquí, cariño.- dijo una chica, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del marionetero.

- ¡Qué!.- exclamó Hidan, indignado por el inoportuno sex appeal del pelirrojo.- ¡No es momento para seducir mujeres, Sasori!

Itachi y Kisame continuaban con su pelea.

- Itachi, usemos nuestra combinación especial.- sugirió Kisame.

Los ninjas comienzan a lanzar ráfagas de kunais y shurikens por medio de unos sellos combinados por ambos. Los proyectiles buscan impactar sobre Matsushito, pero el enemigo logra esquivar los ataques con una agilidad fuera de este mundo mientras acortaba distancias. La gente reacciona de inmediato, apartándose de la "escena". El ex novio de Konan se detiene frente a Itachi y conecta una serie de golpes con la cual derriba al Uchiha.

- Rayos.- dijo Itachi, tirado en el suelo.

Kisame trata de reaccionar, pero Matsushito logra sujetarlo del cuello y lo estrella a una columna para asfixiarlo.

- AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY.- se quejó Kisame, como un niño.

El espadachín llora por la fuerza que lo "aprisionaba" e impotencia de no poder defenderse. Itachi regresa a la acción y con una patada provoca que Matsushito libere a su compañero. Ambos inician un breve intercambio de golpes, pero el usuario del sharingan es nuevamente superado por su oponente. Tras recibir un derechazo, Itachi cae sobre unas personas.

Indignado por la acción ofensiva en su contra, Kisame blande con pericia su Samehada para intentar hacerle daño a Matsushito. El ex novio de Konan esquiva los ataques con una voltereta y logra tomar el mango de la espada. Kisame lloriquea mientras recibe un golpe de palma en el pecho y sale volando hacia un cuadro del bar, destruyéndolo en el acto. El espadachín intenta recobrar fuerzas, intentando arrodillarse.

- No sabes usar la espada.- se burló Matsushito.- Esa espada no deberías de tenerla. Jajajaja

Aprovechando la momentánea distracción, Itachi realiza una serie de golpes y patadas de alto nivel de Taijutsu.

- ¡Bien Itachi!- exclamó Sasori, abrazado por las chicas, siendo testigo del encuentro.- ¡Lo lograste!

Los ataques de Itachi habrían sido un éxito de no ser por un detalle…

- Vaya.- dijo Itachi, con miedo y con su brazo temblando- No… no te duele nada… eso es ridículo.

Matsushito suelta una carcajada y sujeta a Itachi de la camisa, lo levanta por los aires con un solo brazo.

- Aún no termino… PORQUE TERMINARÉ CON ESTO.- exclamó Matsushito.

Con toda su fuerza, el poderoso ninja estrella al Uchiha sobre la barra y lo arrastra en ella como si se tratara de un trapo sobre una mesa. La silueta de Itachi queda marcada y para rematar, es lanzado hacia el estante de todas las bebidas alcohólicas.

- Oh.- se quejó al momento de chocar en aquella zona, destruyendo el inmueble y todas las botellas de alcohol. Itachi se pierde entre las "ruinas" del estante.

Kisame se altera, ante la "pérdida" de su amigo.

- ITAAAACHIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó, con un exagerado dramatismo.- VENGARÉ TU MUERTEEEEEEE.- juró, incorporándose, corriendo hacia Matsushito.

El Ninja de la niebla embiste con toda su fuerza al "asesino" de Itachi, pero se percata de que sólo logró empujarlo unos milímetros. Matsushito responde con un rodillazo en el estómago, un codazo en la espalda y un empujón hacia la base de la barra. Kisame pierde el equilibrio por su gran estatura y cae hacia atrás. Segundos después se pone de pie, adolorido.

- Es… muy… fuerte… es nuestro fin.- dijo, cayendo al suelo en pose de "derrotado".

Como si se tratara de un milagro, Itachi se reincorpora. Tiene moretones en su rostro, está despeinado y apestaba a alcohol por el impacto sufrido contra el contenido de las botellas.

- Maldición.- dijo Itachi.- No me queda otra opción. Nadie podrá impedirlo… USARÉ EL SUSANOO.- declaró, comenzando a prepararlo.

Al escuchar el nombre del jutsu peligroso, Tobi se dirige a toda velocidad al Uchiha.

- ¡Hidan! ¡Zetsu!.- gritó el enmascarado, jalándolos.- ¡Tenemos que impedir que Itachi haga esa técnica peligrosa!

- ¿Qué pasa si la hace?- preguntó Hidan.

- ¡Si quiero saber!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Sería como el peor día de sus vidas.- dijo Tobi.

Tobi, Zetsu y Hidan cubren a Itachi de los ojos. Los cuatro ninjas se jalan entre sí.

- No, Itachi.- dijo Tobi.- No hagas el Susanoo.

- No tenemos opción.- se defendió.

- Jashin Sama te ordena que no lo hagas.- dijo Hidan.

- ¡Si te resistes, usaré mis ramas en tu contra!- amenazó Zetsu.

Kakuzu, harto de que Sasori sea "el bendito entre las mujeres" del pub, lo jala de la playera. Deidara se levanta, auxiliado por Orochimaru.

- ¡Sasori! ¡En vez de estar mirando, ponte a pelear! ¡Despídete! ¡Chicas! ¡Ya lo manosearon todo! ¡Adiós!

- ¡Kakuzu! ¡No seas tan agresivo!... Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlas.

- ¡Adiós Sasori! ¡Llámanos cuando acabes tu viaje!- se despidieron, mandando besos al marionetero.

- ¡Sasori, hum!- reclamó Deidara.- ¡No es justo que tú si estés ligando y yo no!

Matsushito observa los serios daños a la "Taberna del Sapo Degollado" y se retira. Kisame se levanta, quejándose de su espalda.

- ¡Está escapando!- se quejó Itachi.- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Haré otra técnica distinta al Susanoo!

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no podrás hacer nada sin que él esté!- declararon Hidan, Tobi y Zetsu.

- Me siento seguro para atacar, hum.- dijo Deidara.- ¡Haré mi jutsu!- dijo. Forma pequeñas arañas de arcilla, que lanza y comienzan a estallar en el lugar

Al mismo tiempo, el usuario del Sharingan toma posición.

- KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU.- gritó Itachi. Una bola de fuego comienza a formarse e impacta en la entrada.

- NO ITACHI.- gritaron Hidan, Zetsu y Tobi.- ESO TAMBIÉN ES PELIGROSO.

Recordando el estado de Itachi y las técnicas que estaban siendo ejecutadas por sus camaradas, Kisame se aterra.

- NO HAGAN FUEGO NI ARCILLA. EL LUGAR VA A ESTALLAR.- gritó, asustado.

Abruptamente, los clientes dejan de pelear y comienzan a salir corriendo.

- OH OH.- gritaron los villanos, después de observarse entre sí.- RETIRADA, RETIRADA.

- NO PODEMOS EVITARLO.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- HUYAMOS DE AQUI

Deidara, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu Hidan y Kakuzu salen a toda velocidad del lugar, unos saltando por las ventanas y otros por la puerta justo en el momento en que la "Taberna del Sapo Degollado" explota por completo, despidiendo humo, fuego y pedazos de madera. El incidente rememora a escenas de filmes de acción.

- SI. ¡Logramos escapar!- celebró Orochimaru.

- ¡Y no nos pasó nada!- exclamó Tobi, reestablecido de su mal humor.

Danzou observa el destruido pub, acompañado por Torune y Fu.

- Este lugar ya no nos sirve. Conozco otro. Iremos a la "Taberna de la Serpiente Desahuciada". No está muy lejos.

El Ninja y sus guardaespaldas huyen del lugar.

Sirenas de patrullas se escuchan con más cercanía. Al instante, éstas llegan al "lugar de los hechos". Anbus y policías hacen acto de presencia.

- ¡Si nos va a pasar algo!-. gritó Hidan, aterrado.

- QUIETOS TODOS.- gritaron Anbus y autoridades de la ley, amenazándolos con variadas armas de fuego, espadas y kunais.

- Ésta es la parte en la que tenemos que levantar las manos.- señaló Sasori, haciendo dicha acción.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Pein y Konan miran el televisor. Se transmite el programa de cierto conductor de televisión que se hizo famoso gracias al reality show sobre la casa más famosa del Mundo Ninja. Ambos están recostados en la cama.

- A Yomi Micha le fue muy bien después de Big Brothercito.- comentó Konan, con pijama puesta, después de observar los créditos finales de la emisión- Puso su "monologuito" y hasta invitados especialitos. Ese programita de "The Yomi Micha Late show" es interesantito.

- Es muy aburrido. Ya terminó.- dijo Pein, terminando de ponerse su pijama, toma el control y cambia de canal.

Un comercial sobre el estreno de un programa de viaje capta la atención de la pareja. Dos conductores vestidos con trajes de piel color negro con gris y botas muestran una actitud de motociclista rebelde, conduciendo sus respectivas motocicletas.

_- Soy Shiro Poza.- dijo el conductor._

_- Y yo Kaoru Camil.- dijo un hombre atractivo, alto de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos oscuros._

_- Y mostraremos de qué estamos hechos…_

_- Reto._

_- Aventura._

_- Libertad._

_- Velocidad._

_- Pasión._

_- Romance._

_- El desafío de enfrentarnos a un mundo lleno de peligro…_

_- Y excitante._

_- En "Aventura por el país del Fuego"_

_- Rumbo a lo desconocido…_

_- Próximamente._

- Uno de esos hombres estuvo en la final de Big Brother.- dijo Pein.

- Era Shiro Poza.- dijo Konan.- Me dio florecitas cuando salí de la casa.

- Y tuve que arrojar el ramo a la basura.

Konan nota que el cuarto contiguo está en silencio.

- Se deben de haber dormido Tobi y los demás.- comentó la kunoichi.- No están haciendo nada de ruidito. Debían de estar muy cansaditos y se durmieron más rapidito que nosotros.

- ¿Ningún ruido?- preguntó Pein, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le parecía fuera de lo normal no escuchar las quejas de Deidara, los saltos de Tobi en la cama ni las peleas de Kisame y Orochimaru por el bienestar de Itachi.

Pein de nueva cuenta cambia de canal.

_- NINJAS MALOS. NINJAS MALOS.- anunciaron voces masculinas.- NINJAS MALOS, NINJAS MALOS_

_Se aprecia lo que parecía ser un pub incendiado. Varias patrullas están presentes y las sirenas se escuchan con fuerza. Anbus y policías sujetan a varias personas, metiéndolas dentro de los autos. Todos los sospechosos se encuentran esposados._

_- ORÉNLE. ENTREN. ESO LES PASA POR ANDAR DESTRUYENDO PUBS.- exclamaron los Anbu, metiendo a la fuerza a los "buscapleitos"._

_Dos anbus sujetan a Deidara y Tobi._

- ¿DEIDARA? ¿TOBI?- exclamó Konan, sorprendida, reconociendo a los ninjas.

_- ¡Esperen hum! ¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver!- se defendió el artista, intentando liberarse._

_- ¡Cállate, idiota!- gritó el Anbu. Azota al artista sobre el cofre del auto._

_- AUCH. AUCH. HUM.- se quejó el artista.- PARECEN ANIMALES, HUM_

_- ¡Nada más nos defendíamos!- se excusó Tobi._

_- ¡A ése quítenle la máscara! ¡Debemos de identificarlo!- ordenó el líder Anbu a_

_- NO NO NO…_

_Un Policía le quita la máscara a Tobi. Éste de inmediato se cubre su rostro._

_- NOOOO. MI IDENTIDAD. MI INTIMIDAD… ME ACABAN DE QUITARLO TODO.- sollozó Tobi. Rompe en llanto y lo meten con brusquedad al automóvil_

_- SOMOS INOCENTES HUM.- gritó Deidara, tratado bajo las mismas condiciones que Tobi._

_- Confisquen la máscara.- ordenó el Anbu_

_Sasori coopera con la autoridad judicial con tranquilidad._

_- Espero que ni Pein ni Konan estén viendo nada de esto.- dijo Sasori, colocado junto a Deidara y Tobi._

- Pero… porqué… esos inútiles…- susurró Pein, quien comenzaba a enfurecerse.

_- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!- gritó Hidan, empujado por un policía.- ¡Nos provocaron! ¡No destruimos el pub!_

_- ¡Por supuesto que ayudaste en eso, tonto jashinista con complejo de "cabello de goma"!.- espetó Kakuzu.- ¡Todos nos vamos parejo!_

_- ¡Cállate, viejo anciano con caries! ¡Que tú hiciste más destrozos! ¡Rompiste todas las sillas y las mesas!_

_- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo no tengo caries!_

_- CÁLLENSE. USTEDES DOS.- ordenó el policía, empujando al jashinista y al aficionado al dinero a la patrulla._

_- NO HICIMOS NADA. LO JURAMOS. YO SÓLO BAILABA Y ME DEFENDÍA.- sollozó Orochimaru, siendo introducido al vehículo._

_- ¡Todos dicen lo mismo!- espetó un policía._

_Matsushito hace acto de presencia, señalando a los Akatsuki._

_- Esos hombres son los culpables. Yo los vi. Tienen la culpa que el pub explotara.- mintió Matsushito.- ¡Esos tres son lo peor de lo peor de ese grupo y siempre van a tener la culpa del grupo!- concluyó._

- ¡Qué!.- gritó Konan, levantándose de la cama.- ¡Qué hace Matsushito allá!

- ¡Ese mequetrefe!... Estos tontos.- dijo Pein, invadido de ira.- Cayeron en sus provocaciones…

_Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu aparecen tratados en igualdad que el resto de los aprehendidos._

_- ¡Él fue el que empezó todo!- exclamó Matsushito.- ¡Ése que busca problemas es un problemático!_

_- ¡Está mintiendo!- gritó Itachi.- ¡No le crean!_

_- ¡Éste es el culpable!- señaló el Anbu encargado del Uchiha.- ¡Tiene moretones y apesta a alcohol! ¡Es un borracho!_

_- ¡Qué! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Matsushito es el culpable!- gritó Itachi, siendo introducido a la patrulla.- ¡Desgraciado!_

_- MENTIROSO. MENTIROSO.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, pataleando.- NO LE CREAN A ESE MATSUSHITO… LA PAGARÁS. YA VERÁS.-_

_- NOOOOO… TORIIIIIITOOOOOOO.- gritó Kisame, cubierto de golpes._

_- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- finalizó el ex novio de Konan_

_- Gracias por su cooperación.- dijo un Anbu a Matsushito._

_- Yo siempre ayudaré contra los chicos malos. Traten mal a esos malos.- concluyó Matsushito, alejándose._

_Después de aprehender a "casi" todos los individuos, los Anbus y policías se alejan, todos dentro de sus respectivas patrullas._

Konan apaga el televisor. Pein cruza los brazos. Truenos se escuchan y caen cerca del hotel.

- Se los llevaron a una jurisdiccioncita ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Konan.-. ¿Vamos por ellos?

- Lo sé. Iremos en la mañana.- dijo el usuario del rinnegan, furioso.- Esa bola de zánganos se lo merece. Por desobedecer mis ordenes pasarán la noche tras las rejas.- Ese mequetrefe… está colmando mi paciencia…

- Nos debe estar siguiendo todavía.

- No hay duda. Lo que no me gustó es… que él…

- ¿Destruyó el pubcito y le echó la culpa a los otros?

- No… Tiene tatuajes de ti en sus brazos…- dijo Pein. Cierra su puño.- Descansemos. Mañana arreglamos ese asunto.

* * *

Desastres en un pub. Escenas de acción difíciles de elaborar, pero valieron la pena el esfuerzo en escribirlas.

Para observaciones, comentarios, opiniones, están los reviews por supuesto XD.

Gracias. Cuidense mucho. En el siguiente capítulo nos vemos, no provoquen altercados en los bares.

Hasta la próxima!


	8. EL GRAN ESCAPE

Saludos a todos, de nueva cuenta!

Un poco tarde la actualización. Vaya que Matsushito les hace la vida imposible a los Akatsuki. Ha derrotado a la mayor parte de ellos. Muy fuerte ninja. La pregunta es... ¿Alguien podrá derrotarle? XD. Un pequeño tributo al Rey del Pop causó interés también. Descanse en paz. Su leyenda seguirá presente por siempre.

Hemos tenido cosas qué hacer, he de allí la tardanza un poco más de lo usual. Gracias por sus reviews, opiniones sobre capítulos, y sobre todo la espera por cada capítulo de este fic. También por las felicitaciones.

Ahora, nos quedamos en que Pein y Konan irían a ver a los chicos a lo que sería una jurisdicción. Y el título... bueno lo dice todo.

Sale!

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 8.- El "Gran" Escape

Pein y Konan se encuentran frente a uno de los edificios que cualquier villano temía más en el mundo: La jurisdicción del Cuartel Anbu; lugar donde juzgaban a los criminales más peligrosos del orbe. El portador del rinnegan muestra una actitud más escalofriante de lo normal.

- Tenemos más de 10 minutitos aquí.- dijo Konan, extrañada por la tardanza en entrar.

- Solo les estoy dando a estos tontos un pequeño lapso más de vida.- respondió Pein, sus brazos cruzados.

- Recuerda que confiscaron del hotelito sus capitas de Akatsuki. Fue una suertecita que no se hayan llevado sus maletitas también.

- Konan. Estoy muy enojado. Tuviste que distraer a los Anbu con tus "encantos" para que yo pudiera meter las maletas y la marioneta de Sasori al camión.- recordó Pein, enojado.

- Fue un malito necesario. Y ya te dije que dejes de ser tan celosito.

Pein guarda silencio ante el honesto comentario de su mujer.

- Entremos.- dijo el líder.

La pareja accede a la edificación. Su interior está descuidado, denotando que la construcción data de mucho tiempo de atrás. Sillas sencillas, paredes despintadas, empleados "trabajando" en papeleos, computadoras, Anbus y una gran cantidad de personas en espera de ser atendidas son los elementos básicos del plantel.

Pein, indispuesto a realizar una extenuante fila para ser atendido, se dirige hacia el hombre a cargo, seguido por Konan.

- ¡Oye!.- reclamó un hombre.- ¡No te metas! ¡Espera tu turno!

- Yo me meto por donde quiera.- respondió Pein, en tono déspota.- ¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo?

El líder empuja al individuo, provocando que éste ya no tuviera deseos de seguir reclamando. Konan suspira de resignación por la usual actitud de su novio cuando alguien osaba en detener sus propósitos.

El empleado en cuestión se encuentra pasando papel tras papel, tratando de clasificarlos.

- Se va a poner peorcito.- murmuró la kunoichi.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?- preguntó cansinamente, sin mirar a Pein.

- Tengo que ver a unos idiotas.- recalcó Pein.

- ¿Cuáles idiotas? Aqui abundan...

- Los trajeron anoche.

- Ayer trajimos a 250 detenidos…

- No me interesan los 241 imbéciles que estén. Quiero ver a 9.

- En este momento estamos liberando a 220 por falta de pruebas. Siempre pasa. Un ejemplo es ese ninja que se llama Danzou. Nunca hemos podido comprobar los boicoteos para volverse Kage de la Hoja…

- Fascinante.- espetó Pein, sin darle importancia a la "información".- Parece que está muy entretenido en estar jugando con sus hojitas…

Pein intenta entrar hacia la ubicación de las celdas. El hombre desvía su atención al usuario del rinnegan.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Espere!... ¡No, usted tampoco señorita!

- Ni siquiera está trabajando.- observó Konan.- Ha estado leyendo esa revistita de "Hola!... Ninja"… son peorcito que criminalitos de Rango S… Ellos por lo menos actúan con más prisita…

Los Anbu se ponen en guardia.

- ¡Alto! ¡No puede pasar sin que éstas 25 personas que llevan esperando desde las 7 de la mañana sean atendidas!- advirtió uno de ellos.

- ¿¡Desde las 7?! Y ya son poco más de las 10.- dijo Konan, con indignación.- Sí que los judicialitos no son nada buenitos…

- ¡Vamos a arrestarlo con esa mujer!- amenazó el otro, quien señala a la kunoichi.

- Eso no me importa. Ustedes no son capaces ni siquiera de poner orden aquí. Así que… nos van a dejar entrar. Ahora mismo.- recalcó Pein, con sus ojos brillando de ira.

Como resultado de la frialdad de Pein, los presentes se intimidan por su presencia. Los Anbu tiemblan a causa del miedo.

- Si se atreven a detenernos… estarán perdiendo… no he hecho más que decirles la verdad sobre su patético trabajo…

- Y esto es casi todos los diítas.- concluyó Konan con un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, dentro de los separos, los detenidos en cuestión: Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Orochimaru están en una de las 10 celdas, unos de ellos sentados y los otros recargados en la pared. El área es moderna en comparación a las oficinas principales y se compone de un gran pasillo, y dos puertas. Los villanos muestran resignación en sus rostros. Se encuentran en condiciones que abarcan desde un Itachi despeinado, golpeado y oliendo a alcohol hasta a un Deidara con un chichón en su frente.

- Por fin acabo de comprobar algo.- dijo Kisame, rompiendo el silencio del inhóspito sitio, al borde del llanto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que te quitaron tu espada antes de que quedaras inconsciente por forcejear con el Anbu? Llevas desde que despertaste preguntándoles a gritos por tu Samehada.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- No… ¡No me lo recuerdes, Orochimaru!- sollozó el espadachín, jalándose de su cabello.- ¡Yo hablo de otra cosa!

- ¿Entonces de qué? Llevas toda la mañana llorando por eso. Y te calmaste nada más por preguntar la hora.

- De que cuando a un hombre inocente se le priva de su libertad no hace más que marcar en su pared los días que lleva en prisión.- concluyó, con dramatismo.

- Kisame. Cálmate. Hemos estado menos de un día. Todavía no nos mandan al reclusorio.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Qué es reclusorio?- preguntó Sasori.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, los Akatsuki y hasta reos de otras celdas se caen al estilo anime.

- ¡Sasori! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un criminal y no sabes qué es un reclusorio!- espetó Zetsu, poseído en su faceta "oscura". Se incorpora.- ¡Deberías de buscar esa palabra en tu diccionario!

- Es que… me lo confiscaron cuando llegamos aquí…

- Pues… reclusorio es el lugar con barrotes en donde encierran a todos los que se dedican a robar hum, a matar hum, a hacer fraudes hum, a violar hum… siempre los malos hum.- informó Deidara.

- Entonces no deberíamos estar aquí. Nada más nos hemos dedicado a atrapar jinchuurikis.- dijo Sasori.

- QUE.- exclamaron sus compañeros, sorprendidos por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Todos hemos asesinado gente, Sasori ¿Qué no recuerdas que tu mataste al Sandaime Kazekage?- preguntó Kakuzu, con hartazgo

- Ah si es cierto… se me olvidó… tiene ya muchos años de que lo maté…

- Hasta Itachi también ha matado. Y a toda su familia.- dijo Hidan.

- No me lo recuerdes.- dijo Itachi.

- A casi toda su familia.- dijo Tobi.- Le faltó su hermano menor…

- Deberías de dejar de estar tapado así de la cara, Tobi.- dijo Zetsu.- Pareces actor de cine acechado por reporteros de espectáculos…

En un intento por "recrear" su perdida máscara, Tobi tiene sobre su cabeza su playera naranja y un agujero.

- Resígnate Tobi. Muestra la cara hum. Las mangas de la playera te hacen ver como una persona que quiere disfrazarse de fantasma hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¡No puedo sempai! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Mi máscara es todo para mi!- exclamó Tobi, quien estalla en un berrinche.

- Deberías de aguantar como un hombre.- dijo Kisame.- Como hacemos Hidan y yo por nuestras devotas y queridas armas.

- Jashin sama se encargará de hacerlos pagar por quitar objetos que no les pertenece.- reiteró Hidan, molesto por el "robo" de su guadaña.

- Por lo menos no me quitaron mi sombrero hum.- dijo Deidara al colocar sus manos sobre éste.

Un Anbu aparece inesperadamente en la celda de los muchachos.

- Nos faltó llevarnos esto.- dijo, quitándole a Deidara su "objeto personal".

- QUEEE… NOOOOOOO. PORQUÉ ME LO QUITAN HUM….

- Es sospechoso. Puede tener bombas escondidas.- concluyó, desapareciendo.

- HUM HUM HUM.- sollozó el artista.

- Ese Matsushito tiene que pagar por todo esto.- recalcó Kisame, con molestia.- No es justo que él no haya sido capturado.

- Y diciendo que nosotros somos los malos. Maldito.- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¿Qué más puede pasarnos ahora?- preguntó Sasori.

Hidan se levanta.

- Creo que necesitamos la ayuda de Jashin sama… Haré una plegaria.- indicó.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Orochimaru.

- "Plegaria del espíritu inocente… consuelo ante adversidades, injusticias del mal y cura para los corazones heridos por el erróneo juzgamiento de la Sociedad Ninja… en tributo a Jashin Sama"…- puntualizó Hidan. Toma aire, levanta sus brazos en señal de invocación al cielo y decide iniciar con el "ritual".-IIIIIIIWIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWEEEEEEE

Los prisioneros miran la celda "musical" con curiosidad. El jashinista inicia un baile que consta de mover las piernas y los brazos, parecido a una danza africana. Tobi deja de realizar su acto infantil.

- JAJAJA…

- ¿De qué te ríes, Hidan?- preguntó Kakuzu.

- AWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWI

Hidan repite su baile dentro de su minúscula prisión. Ignora a Kakuzu.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, cubriéndose sus oídos.

- Es como si bailara alrededor de una fogata.- dijo Kisame.

- Debo mantenerme sereno para no caer en la locura como Hidan.- dijo el aficionado al dinero, con resignación.

- Es una buena frase.- admitió Zetsu.

- CÁLLATE KAKUZU… ES PARA QUE NOS PODAMOS SALVAR DE UNA CONDENA.- exclamó Hidan, enojado por la interrupción del sagrado evento. Detiene su baile.

- YA CÁLLENSE.- gritaron los reos.- NO NOS DEJARON DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE. POR ESO USTEDES ESTABAN TAN CALLADOS AL AMANECER.

- ¡Cállense ustedes!- gritó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- ¡No se metan con nosotros!

- ¡Nosotros somos inocentes, hum! ¡No deberíamos estar aquí!- replicó Deidara.

- Son sólo una bola de bárbaros, Deidara.- dijo Orochimaru.

Kakuzu se pone de pie y coloca sus manos en los barrotes.

- ¡Ustedes mejor no digan nada! ¡Nos tienen envidia porque nosotros SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOOOOMOOOOOOOS RECOOONOCIIIIIDOOOOOS!… Y ESTAMOS EN EL BIIIIINGOOOOO… APRÉNDANSELO… B… I….N…G…O…. ¡BINGO!- gritó Kakuzu, columpiándose de los barrotes con el propósito de molestar más a los aprehendidos.

- ¡Ay virgencita! ¡Kakuzu parece loco de manicomio!- exclamó Kisame.

- Y ya no está sereno. Él sí cayó en la locura.- dijo Tobi.

- No me importan los gritos de ese viejo loco de cabello maltratado como bruja fea.- dijo Hidan.- Seguiré con la plegaria… AWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWINMAWEAWI

- BINGO, BINGO, BINGO.- siguió gritando Kakuzu.

- Hay mucho ruido. No lo aguanto. Parece un genjutsu- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos ahora?- preguntó Orochimaru.

- SUFICIENTE. CÁLLENSE TODOS.- gritó una voz muy conocida por la organización.

Pein se encuentra frente a Kakuzu, acompañado por Konan. El originario de la Cascada guarda silencio y Hidan queda petrificado, con su brazo izquierdo levantado al igual que su pierna derecha. La súplica de Orochimaru se hace realidad. Los villanos inmediatamente se ponen de pie.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Kisame? Se ven muy mal.- dijo Konan, notando el estado del Uchiha y el espadachín.

- Por fin alguien los pudo callar.- dijo un reo.- Y la chica que está con él es muy bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas? Quédate en los brazos de este galanazo que soy yo.

- Ni lo pienses, $&$&$&.- amenazó Konan.- Te van a lastimar con sólo verme a los ojitos.

- ¿Tú muñeca? Si pareces un ángel…

- Yo lo voy a hacer si no desapareces tu cara de mi vista.- amenazó Pein.

Ante la mirada del usuario del rinnegan, los reclusos deciden no intervenir en sus asuntos ni posar sus ojos en la maestra del origami.

- Ahora… ustedes… condenadas alimañas putrefactas… ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa por lo que ocurrió en ese bar?- preguntó Pein. Sus empleados tragan saliva.

- Hidan… Ya puedes bajar la piernita y el bracito.- dijo Konan.

- Ah... eh… si… cierto, muy cierto Konan.- dijo el jashinista, colocándose en correcta postura.

- ¡Es que nosotros no empezamos todo!- exclamaron Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi y Hidan.

- Hum.- completó Deidara.

- ¡Somos inocentes!- replicaron de nueva cuenta los subordinados de Pein.

- Matsushito destruyó también el lugar.- informó Sasori.

- Hacen mucho ruidito.- dijo Konan.

- Silencio. Con uno que hable basta.- indicó Pein, con fastidio. Las voces de sus subordinados lo habían puesto de un humor mucho más desagradable.

- Pues… pues… pues… verás, líder...- comenzó a explicar Zetsu.

Zetsu narra a Pein y Konan la mayor parte de los hechos acontecidos en la ahora extinta "Taberna del Sapo Degollado".

- Bien… como ustedes tuvieron la impertinencia en destruir ese bar…- dijo el líder, con más enojo acumulado por escuchar la versión de los hechos.

- Le hicimos un favor a la sociedad.- dijo Zetsu.- Escuchamos que pensaban clausurarlo por no cumplir las medidas de seguridad…

- Como si eso me importara. No pongas estúpidas excusas Zetsu…

- ¿Porqué Sasori no está ni lastimadito ni despeinadito?- preguntó Konan, notando la sana condición física del marionetero.

- El condenado estuvo sin luchar. Y además…- dijo Kakuzu.

- No es mi culpa. Sólo me protegían las mujeres.- dijo Sasori.

- Debieron seguir su ejemplo…- dijo Pein.

- ¿De buscar mujeres para que nos cuidaran?- preguntó Hidan, sorprendido.

- Nunca pensé que Pein apoyara esa idea.- indicó Orochimaru.

- Creo que sí debimos hacer eso.- dijo Tobi.

- No hablo de eso, idiotas… Así no se les hubiera ocurrido la graciosada de provocar incendios… ni estar creyéndose bailarinas de ballet tercermundista…

- Era sólo un tributo.- dijo Orochimaru, acongojado.

- Pero es que Matsushito fue el que empezó todo.- dijo Itachi.

- Y nadie nos ayudó.- dijo Kisame.- Fue como si Itachi y yo estuviéramos solos contra el mundo…

- ¿Y porqué no les ayudaron ni a Itachi ni a Kisame con Matsuhito?- preguntó Konan a sus compañeros.

- A mi me arrojaron como ya dijo Zetsu a la rockola hum y me quedé unos momentos inconsciente.- se defendió Deidara.

- Nos estábamos peleando contra unos que me dijeron "pelele".- dijo Tobi.

- ¿No trataban de huir de Matsushito?- preguntó Konan. La razón de la falta de participación de los ninjas no le era convincente.

- CLARO QUE NO.- mintieron Zetsu, Orochimaru, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori y Kakuzu.

- ¿Qué no pudieron utilizar sus jutsus?- preguntó Pein, más irritado.

- No porque… no podíamos llamar la atención.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Estábamos en un lugar público! ¡No podíamos revelar nuestra identidad!- argumentó Zetsu.

- ¿Y se dicen llamar criminales rango S?...- dijo Pein, mucho más enojado.- NO SON MÁS QUE UNA BOLA DE BASURA… DESPERDICIO… ESTORBO… INMUNDICIA… DESASTRE…

Por cada adjetivo dicho por Pein, todos bajaban más la cabeza, como niños regañados.

- SI LOS DEJO VAGAR POR EL MUNDO, LO LLENARÍAN DE PORQUERÍA…- finalizó, golpeando un barrote. Como resultado de su fuerza, termina por doblarlo.

A causa de los calificativos perpetuados en contra de los muchachos y de su persona, Tobi no puede controlar más sus emociones…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- comenzó a llorar, abrazándose de Deidara.

- ¡Tobi hum! ¡Vas a ensuciarme más!- reclamó el artista.- ¡Los mocos se te salen debajo de esa playera, hum!

- ¡Sempai! ¡Nos dijeron que llenaríamos el mundo de porquería! ¡Yo no hago eso! ¡Yo soy felicidad y diversión!

- ¡Tobi! ¡No me asfixies, hum!

- Creo que todo está peor.- dijo un deprimido Orochimaru.

- Esto y más se merecen… como se atrevieron a desobedecer mis órdenes por un tonto capricho de Kisame en salir a dar un paseo…- recalcó el usuario del rinnegan.

- ¡Ya ves Kisame!- reclamó Sasori.- ¡Desde un principio dije que no era bueno ir al bar!

- ¡Entonces te hubieras quedado en el hotel, Sasori! ¡Ni te quejes, porque fuiste el menos afectado en todo esto! ¡Sólo quería tomar aire fresco!

- Cállense mejor.- dijo Itachi.

- Itachi, no estás en condiciones ni momentos para dar una orden.- dijo Pein.- Sasori, guarda silencio.

- ¡Qué! ¡Sólo dije lo que pienso! ¡Siempre me callan!- reclamó Itachi.

- Pein. Aceptamos que hicimos mal en salir sin avisarte y no lo volveremos a hacer.- dijo Kakuzu, quien esconde la verdadera intención de manipular a su líder para que los liberara.

- No les creo nadita.- dijo Konan.

Zetsu decide utilizar su último recurso para salir liberado de los separos.

- Pein… A Konan le gustaría que saliéramos. Imagínate lo feliz que la harías si nos pagaras la fianza.- dijo el bipolar, en tono manipulador.

- Claro. Además con el dinero alcanza.- apoyó Kakuzu.

- ¡Déjense de chantajes! ¡Ustedes se merecen estar junto a esta escoria!- dijo, señalando al resto de las celdas.

- Oh no. Ya no nos sirve manipularlo con Konan.- murmuró Kakuzu, en son de derrotado.

- Se ha terminado esa dicha.- indicó Zetsu.

Los reos también se quedan cabizbajos ante los regaños del líder de Akatsuki.

- Qué bueno que no lo conozco.- murmuró un recluso.

- ¿Dijiste algo infeliz?- preguntó Pein.

- No, no. Nada.

- Creo que esta vez no puedo ayudarles.- dijo Konan.

- ¡Konan!.- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Te lo imploramos! ¡No nos dejes aquí! ¡Nosotros hacemos que tus viajes sean originales y entretenidos como una serie de televisión!

- ¡Por favor, Konan! ¡Ten misericordia!- pidió Hidan.

- Ustedes se van a quedar aquí.- dijo Pein.- Konan y yo seguiremos el viaje… Vámonos.- concluyó, dispuesto a retirarse.

Después de escuchar la advertencia del usuario del rinnegan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru y Kisame se ponen de rodillas y se acercan a los barrotes. Cierran sus manos en son de súplica.

- NO NOS ABANDONES. NO VOLVEREMOS A SER ARRESTADOS… POR FAVOR… AYÚDANOS A SALIR… Y PAGA LA FIANZA DE NOSOTROS NUEVE.- exclamaron, al unísono.

- Si hago eso, no habrá mucho dinero. En eso te equivocaste, Kakuzu.- concluyó, saliendo de los separos.

Antes de retirarse del "nido de criminales", Konan mira a sus compañeros, con remordimientos de conciencia.

- Mmmmm… adiosito.- concluyó la kunoichi, cerrando la puerta.

Los Akatsuki enmudecen por la partida de Pein y Konan, provocando que estallaran en llanto y se abrazaran entre sí.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…- sollozaron, como almas en desdicha.

- Oigan. No solucionaremos nada si lloramos.- dijo Itachi, entre lloriqueos.

- Tú también estás llorando, Itachi san.- dijo Orochimaru.- Ni tú puedes controlar ahora tus emociones… nadie…

- No estoy llorando. Hay mucho polvo en el ambiente.- mintió el Uchiha.

- Sí cómo no…- dijo Kakuzu.

- Deberíamos de hacer algo.- propuso Sasori.

- ¿Cómo qué? No podemos hacer ya nada. Konan nos ha decepcionado…- dijo Zetsu.

- Tanta fe que teníamos en ella.- dijo Hidan, quitándose las lágrimas.

- Yo no me quiero quedar aquí.- dijo Tobi.- No puedo estar siempre con una playera en mi cabeza…

- Ni yo sin mi sombrero, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¡Necesito mi Samehada!- estalló Kisame.

- Si no nos van a pagar la fianza… ¿Por qué no nos escapamos?- sugirió Sasori.

- Sasori… no digas cosas sin sentido.- espetó Kakuzu.

- ¡Cómo si fuera tan….- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

Zetsu analiza con cuidado la propuesta y se le iluminan sus facciones. Todos dejan de abrazarse para observar a Sasori como si se tratara de su más grande "Salvación".

- Escaparnos.- preguntó Zetsu, con alegría.

- Creo que esta vez Sasori ha dicho algo coherente, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¿Y cómo le vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Tobi.

- Podemos decirle a Itachi que abra la celda.- dijo Kisame.

- No puedo. Es eléctrica.- respondió Itachi.

- Si… claro. No pongas pretextos, Itachi. Tú si que puedes. Acuérdate que abriste la puerta de la tienda de videojuegos. Rompiste la seguridad. Y Tobi se había quedado jugando todo el día "Assasins Creed".- dijo Kakuzu.

- Yo quería acabar rápido ese juego.- se defendió Tobi.

- Creo que puedo usar un pasador.- indicó el usuario del sharingan.- Y meterle un sello explosivo…

- Pero ninguno de nosotros usa pasadores.- dijo Hidan.

- Claro que sí… La respuesta está frente a ti, Hidan.- indicó Kakuzu, señalando al aficionado a las serpientes.

Los villanos posan sus ojos sobre Orochimaru.

- ¿Con mis pasadores?.- preguntó el sannin, ofendido por la nueva insinuación del originario de la Cascada.- ¿Estás diciendo que yo los uso para lucir mi hermosa cabellera?

- La verdad… si.

- Eso que te brilla arriba de tu oreja es un pasador, Orochimaru san.- señaló Tobi.

Orochimaru se resigna a aceptar que el utensilio usado para retener el cabello suele formar parte de su "indumentaria diaria".

- Ay está bien, está bien.- remató Orochimaru, de mal humor.- Tomen.

El Sannin le entrega a Kakuzu el objeto, quien se lo da al Uchiha.

- Por lo menos no me quitaron el sello.- dijo Itachi, removiéndolo de su sandalia

Con mucho cuidado, Itachi (quién sabe cómo logró tal imposible tarea) coloca el sello en el pasador. Colocándolo dentro de la cerradura, indica a sus camaradas alejarse de los barrotes. Todos ponen atención.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?.- preguntó Sasori

En ese momento, el pasador hace un pequeño y casi inaudible estallido, dando como resultado que la celda pudiera abrirse sin ningún problema.

- Casi nada.- indicó Itachi.

- No sé para qué nos alejamos. No fue una explosión como las inútiles que siempre hace Deidara.- espetó Orochimaru.

- ¡Oye! ¡Mis explosiones siempre son arte, hum! ¡No las insultes, Orochimaru!.- exclamó el proveniente de la Roca.

- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos ya!.- concluyó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

Los miembros de la organización más tenebrosa caminan de puntillas por el pasillo. Quejas y reclamos de otros reos no se hacen esperar a causa de la fuga.

- Ustedes ignórenlos.- dijo Zetsu.

- Abre la puerta, Zetsu.- indicó Kisame.- Tú eres el que nos está guiando y vas primero. Somos libres por fin. Después de casi un día de maltrato en estos separos…

- No fue tanto maltrato, Kisame. Sólo nos dieron agua y puré de papa de desayuno.- dijo Itachi.

- Apúrate, Zetsu.- dijo Sasori.- Que ya no quiero estar en este lugar.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

Zetsu abre la puerta. Los ninjas se habían amontonado detrás y provoca que caigan al interior.

- Auch, auch.- se quejaron.

Sasori se percata de un aspecto muy importante.

- ¿Esto no es la salida, verdad?.- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Claro que no, Sasori.- dijo Orochimaru.- Nos equivocamos de puerta…

- Debe ser la que está del otro lado.- dijo Itachi.

Los muchachos arribaron al cuarto donde se mantienen confiscadas las posesiones peligrosas de los aprehendidos. Tiene un espacio mediano, con un escritorio, archiveros, un guardarropa abierto y dos grandes libreros. Kisame encuentra una "presea robada".

- ¡Samehada! ¡Aquí estás!.- exclamó el originario de la Niebla, poniéndose en pie. Saca a la espada del armario y la abraza con mucho amor. La porta nuevamente después de poco menos de 24 horas de "extravío".

- Ahí está mi diccionario.- dijo Sasori, tomándolo del escritorio. Lo guarda en su bolsillo.

- La guadaña. Gracias a Jashin sama que la encontré.- dijo Hidan. Se dirige al guardarropa y la retira.

Kakuzu nota también unas prendas muy conocidas por él y sus compañeros.

- Están nuestras capas.- dijo el aficionado al dinero, señalándolas. Se encontraban dobladas y dentro del armario.- Tomen.- Las distribuye una a una a los criminales.

- Puede que hayan ido a nuestro cuarto del hotel para ver qué pruebas encontraban. Y decidieron llevarse las capas.- dijo Itachi

- Ya podemos irnos entonces.- dijo Zetsu.- Ya todos tienen lo que les pertenece…

- NO NO NO. FALTA MI MÁSCARA Y EL SOMBRERO DE DEIDARA SEMPAI.- reclamó Tobi, buscando por los libreros su "rostro".

- Ya encontré mi sombrero, hum.- dijo Deidara, escalando uno de los libreros. Su prenda está ubicada en la cima de éste.

- Ten cuidado, Deidara.- dijo Kisame.- Es muy peligroso hacer eso. Se ve que ese librero está muy inestable. ¡Puedes morir!

- Kisame. No me desconcentres, hum.- dijo el artista.- Me falta poco para llegar.

Deidara se sujeta del último estante del mueble.

- Eso va a caerse.- dijo Hidan.

A causa del peso de Deidara, el estante se zafa y provoca cierto accidente dentro del cuarto.

- NOOOOOOHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.- exclamó el originario de la Roca, cayendo al suelo, y siendo aplastado por el librero. Floreros y botellas queden destruidos, escuchándose el resquebrajar de los vidrios.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Deidara!.- exclamó Kakuzu.- ¡Como siempre, no tienes cuidado con lo que haces!

- Pudiste usar la silla del escritorio para alcanzar tu sombrero.- señaló Sasori, recogiendo el objeto del artista.

- Humhumhumhum.- murmuró Deidara, adolorido.- Auch hum.

Un Anbu aparece en la entrada.

- ¡Qué creen que están haciendo aquí! ¿Cómo se salieron de la celda?.- preguntó, preparado para inmovilizar a sus víctimas.

- ¡Oh no!.- gritó Kisame.- ¡No saldremos nunca de este terrible infierno!

- Pero aquí no hace calor y no hay llamas.- dijo Sasori.

- QUE… NO SE REFIERE A ESO, SASORI.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Es sólo un decir!

El Anbu se dispone a detener a toda costa a los muchachos, pero Itachi aparece por detrás y con un movimiento de gran dificultad sujeta al guardia del cuello, presiona en un punto, dejándolo inconsciente. La presa del usuario del sharingan cae derrotada.

- ¡Itachi san!.- exclamó Orochimaru, dispuesto a abrazar al Uchiha en agradecimiento.- ¡Eres lo máximo!

- ¡No te me acerques, Orochimaru!.- exclamó, forcejeando con el sannin.

- ¡Itachi! ¡No te pelees aquí!.- gritó Kisame, angustiado.- ¡Puedes ocasionar otra desgracia como la del Anbu!

- ¡No te metas, Kisame!.- espetó Itachi.

- ¡Ya basta!.- exclamó Zetsu.- Dejen de pelearse. Debemos irnos antes que aparezcan más Anbus…

Tobi continúa buscando sin éxito su máscara.

- No la encuentro… no la encuentro…- dijo, con nervios.- ¡Mi máscara! ¡Mi cara!

- Tobi. Tienes cara. No tienes porqué estarla buscando.- dijo Hidan.

- ¡La máscara es como si fuera mi cara!.- arremetió Tobi.

Itachi empujar a Orochimaru hacia el escritorio.

- AAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó el sannin, como mujer. Cae sobre el mueble de oficina.

- ¡Orochimaru, activaste un botón rojo!.- gritó Sasori, con preocupación, al notar que éste brilla con intensidad.

Una alarma resuena por todo el pasillo. Las celdas de los prisioneros se abren inesperadamente. Éstos escapan y se disponen a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra los Akatsuki.

- ¡Itachi! ¡No tuviste necesidad de pelearte con Orochimaru como niños peleoneros de la Academia Ninja!.- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Caíste en su juego!

- Esto es ridículo. Él fue el que empezó.- se defendió el Uchiha

- Oh no. Ese botón… Esto se ve mal.- dijo Hidan.

- No, en serio Hidan. Yo pensaba que al activarlo abriría una pared para que escapáramos.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Yo sólo refuerzo el comentario de que estamos en una mala situación, Kakuzu!

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!.- exclamó Zetsu.- ¡Si no, nos van a asesinar!

Sasori levanta el librero y ayuda a incorporarse a Deidara.

- No tendremos más opción que pelear para huir por la otra puerta.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Pudiste haber caído en otro lado, Orochimaru hum!.- espetó Deidara, totalmente despeinado.- ¡Si no estuvieras con nosotros, todo sería distinto ahora!

- ¡Cállate Deidara! ¡Que tú hiciste que ese Anbu viniera para acá!.- se defendió el aficionado a las serpientes.

- ¡Eso fue un accidente hum!

- Deidara…- dijo Sasori.

- ¡No me molestes Sasori, hum! ¡Debo buscar mi sombrero entre todo esto!

- Ya no. Porque ya lo recogí. Ya te había dicho.- dijo el marionetero.- Ten.

- Ehm… gracias, hum.- dijo, poniéndoselo.

Tobi decide buscar en el único mueble que faltaba por inspeccionar: un archivero. El "ex enmascarado temporal" los abre con brusquedad, tirando folders con papeles, bolsas de papas, chocolates y revistas. Después de una frenética búsqueda, localiza una máscara naranja de espiral, con sólo un hoyo para un ojo. Un extraño brillo emana de ésta.

- Siii.- dijo Tobi, levantándola como si se tratara de una reliquia.- Te encontré…

- ¡Vámonos!.- exclamó Zetsu, jalando a Tobi de la playera.

- ZETSU SAN ¡Espera! ¡No me he puesto la máscara, Zetsu san! ¡No me levantes ni me bajes la playera!

Los 9 trabajadores de Pein están frente a todos los reos. Kisame desenfunda la Samehada, Hidan tiene su guadaña en mano y el resto adopta posiciones de combate. Los prisioneros se ponen en guardia.

- A pelear.- dijo Hidan, al alistar su arma.- YAYAYAYAYOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Espera, Hidan.- señaló Kisame, levantando su brazo libre de sujetar su espada.- Nos falta algo que es muy importante…

- ¡Ustedes no van a salir vivos de aquí!.- amenazó un reo.

- ¿Cómo qué puede faltarnos ahora, Kisame?.- preguntó Kakuzu, contrariado.

- Una prenda de vestir muy importante, sagrada para quienes fueron elegidos para portarla… nuestra insignia… nuestro símbolo… Ese hermoso signo…

Durante el "discurso" del originario de la Niebla, Tobi, sin que nadie se percatara, se quita la playera y se pone su máscara.

- ¡Ya cállate, Kisame!.- ordenó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- La capa.- dijo Itachi.

Con clase y precisión, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame y Orochimaru se ponen la vestimenta con la que más los identificaban en el mundo.

- Pein nos dijo que usáramos jutsus.- dijo Sasori.- Pero no traigo a Sandaime Kazekage… ah si es cierto… Lo tengo en el pergamino…

- Le haremos caso a Pein. Itachi y Kisame no van a pelear.- dijo Zetsu.- Así que guarda esa espada. Siguen estando lastimados…

- Confiaremos en ustedes, queridos amigos. Está bien.- dijo Kisame.

- Cúbranos entonces.- dijo Itachi.

- Ahora sí… YEYEYEVAZALAAAAAAAAM.- gritó Hidan.

Inician su largo recorrido por el pasillo con una caminata, tranquilos, tomando con calma la situación. Un preso busca golpear a Kakuzu, pero él simplemente lo tira al suelo con una patada en el estómago.

- Uy si, como si el lanzarse hacia mí como un Hidan desesperado sirviera de algo.- Se burló el Ninja de la cascada.

- ¡Que! Yo siempre pienso antes de actuar, pedazo de trapo viejo.- Gritó Hidan en su defensa. Golpea a un prisionero con un codazo en la quijada.

Deidara prepara arcilla y la arroja hacia un grupo de contrincantes, sin que la explosión afectara a sus compañeros, quemando sólo a sus oponentes.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron, rascándose sus "heridas"

- Está muy pequeñas tus bombas, Deidara sempai. No les está pasando nada.- dijo Tobi, siendo "traspasado" por tercera vez consecutiva.

- Claro que son dañinas, hum. Mira. Se están quejando hum

Las víctimas del artista se retuercen en el suelo.

Orochimaru saca serpientes. Logra que unos reos no ataquen a causa del miedo. Otros son enroscados por las criaturas, siendo proyectados hacia los barrotes de las celdas.

- Tobi. Deberías de dejar esa postura de luchador de videojuego.- dijo el sannin, al notar que el enmascarado había adoptado su clásica postura de pelea.

- Es que me veo bien así, Orochimaru san…- se excusó, corriendo a toda velocidad para conectar una patada en el pecho del rival.

El intercambio de patadas y golpes entre ambos "bandos" prosigue. Kakuzu utiliza sus brazos extendibles para dejar inconscientes a los reos, dejándolos por un breve lapso de tiempo sin aire.

Sasori, por medio del jutsu de su marioneta preferida, clava a los combatientes a las paredes con una arena transformada a metal, representada como balas.

- ¡Sasori hum!.- recriminó Deidara.- ¡Tú puedes hacer ese jutsu mucho más mortífero!

- Pero es que si hago eso, voy a perforar los cuerpos de las personas y se van a morir. Intento ser amable.

- ¡No es posible, hum! ¡Nadie fue amable conmigo cuando me arrojaron a la rockola hum!.- recordó Deidara de nueva cuenta el "percance".

Los Akatsuki están a punto de llegar a la verdadera salida de los separos. Unos cuantos prisioneros se interponen en la obtención de su libertad.

Zetsu esquiva un golpe de un prisionero y arremete contra él con un golpe de puño en el pecho. Bloquea el ataque de otro individuo con una de sus ramas y en respuesta lo arroja hacia unos barrotes.

- ¡Tomen esto! ¡Y esto!.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, logrando propinar patadas a sus adversarios, siendo una de éstas una giratoria para cerrar con un Knockout.- ¡Agradezcan que no estoy aquí para comérmelos!

Hidan mira con detenimiento al último reo aproximarse hacia él con decisión. De forma brusca, levanta la pierna de éste, haciéndolo volar por los aires y para rematar lo golpea certeramente con la base de su guadaña, azotándolo al suelo.

- ¡Hidan!.- exclamó Orochimaru.- ¡Qué sanguinario y violento eres! ¡Pareces guerrero romano!

- Si Jashin sama me lo hubiera autorizado, realizaría el ritual que siempre hago en su honor.- respondió el jashinista.- Eso es sólo un poco de lo que hago.

Cada uno de los muchachos voltea la mirada hacia su "trabajo".

- Somos los número uno.- dijo Kisame, cruzando sus brazos.- No hay nadie que pueda superar esto.

- Kisame, no seas tan presumido.- dijo Itachi.- Además he participado en mejores fugas. En una misión cuando era Ninja de la Hoja, escapé de 20 enemigos corriendo y los perdí de vista haciéndome pasar por un barrendero.

- Eso es muy natural en ti, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu

Los miembros de la organización más peligrosa llegan a la puerta. Itachi observa una ventana.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos por allá.- dijo, señalando hacia ésta.

- Pero si habíamos quedado por la puerta.- dijo Sasori.

- Podrían capturarnos de nuevo. No hay que arriesgarnos.

- Te haremos caso, Itachi.- dijo Hidan.- Pero si por tu culpa regresamos a la celda, pagarás en el purgatorio por tu decisión.

- Vayan uno por uno.- indicó Zetsu.- Yo puedo traspasar la pared.

- ¿Y porqué no se te ocurrió escapar desde un principio así Zetsu san?- preguntó Tobi.

- Pues… porque… porque… ¡No estaba concentrado! ¡No he comido bien en muchas horas!

- Los demás salgamos por la ventana.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Puede que Pein esté contento de vernos cuando lo encontremos.- dijo Sasori.

En un estacionamiento cercano a la jurisdicción, dentro del camión, Pein y Konan platican sobre cuánto les faltaba para llegar a la casa de los hermanos del usuario del Rinnegan. Habían revisado las condiciones del vehículo momentos antes de proseguir el viaje.

- Ya falta poco.- dijo Pein.- No mucho, por el lugar en el que estamos ahora.

- Hemos tenido muchos imprevistitos.- comentó la kunoichi.- Lo del embotellamientito y ahora esto del arrestito de Itachi y los demás… ¿Qué está pasando allá?

- ¿Dónde?

- En el Departamento Anbu.- aclaró, señalando al edificio.- Hay muchos anbucitos entrando… parece como….

- ¿Cómo si qué?- preguntó Pein, con una ligera sospecha sobre la identidad de los perturbadores.

- Como si… hubiera una fuguita en masa…

Un ruido proviene de una de las ventanas del transporte. Un pie termina por abrirla, y la persona de Hidan hace acto de presencia.

- ¿Hidan?- preguntó Konan, no tan sorprendida por tener al jashinista ante sus ojos.

- Konan…. SHHHHHH… No digas nada. Pueden descubrirnos… Oigan, ya es seguro que entren.

Inmediatamente y de uno a uno, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori y Tobi ingresan al camión. Zetsu aparece a través de ésta. Pein frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Para qué querías que me callara si aquí no hay ninguna autoridad judicialita?- preguntó extrañada la kunoichi.

- Uno siempre tiene que prevenirse ante todo.- respondió Hidan.

- ¿Ya ves líder?- dijo Tobi, rebosante de alegría.- Como dijiste que no nos ibas a ayudar salir de los separos, nos escapamos… ¡Henos aquí!- exclamó, alzando sus brazos.

- Así Pein no tuviste la molestia de sobornar a los Anbu.- indicó Kakuzu.

Pein cierra el puño y su enojo es evidente.

- ¿No estás contento de vernos?- preguntó Tobi, un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Pein.

- Se escaparon… ¿Cómo es que se escaparon?- murmuró el líder. Coloca sus manos en su rostro, en seña de arrepentimiento.

- Fácil. Con jutsus y taijutsus, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Como nos habías dicho que no usábamos nuestras técnicas, decidimos hacerte caso.- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¿Y las capitas porqué las tienen puestas?- preguntó Konan.

- Teníamos que vernos muy bien en nuestro gran escape.- dijo Kisame, orgulloso del reciente "logro".

- SON PEORES QUE ESCUINCLES MALCRIADOS.- estalló Pein.- CÓMO SE ATREVEN A PONERSE LAS CAPAS… HABÍAMOS QUEDADO QUE NO LAS USARÍAMOS EN TODO EL TRANSCURSO DEL VIAJE.

- Pero queridísimo líder.- dijo Zetsu.- Velo de otra forma. Ya no vas a tener que pagarnos la fianza.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Pein.

- ¿Te sientes bien Pein?- preguntó Sasori, preocupado.

- Es que… es que… lo que pasa es que…- tartamudeó Konan, con un evidente nerviosismo.

- Dinos Konan.- dijo Itachi, con miedo al ver una vena de Pein pronunciarse de su sien.- No creo que sea nada agradable.

- Pues… pues… es que… pude a convencer a Pein de… de…

- ¿De qué? ¿De que por fin harían sus clases de origami sin vergüenza ni censura?- dijo un mordaz Kakuzu.

- NO ES ESO… PUDE CONVENCER A PEIN… PAGAMOS LA FIANZA DE USTEDES NUEVE Y NOS HEMOS QUEDADO SIN PARTE DEL PRESUPUESTO DEL VIAJE.- gritó la kunoichi.

Los rostros de cada uno de los villanos pasa de la alegría a la desesperación. Orochimaru entra en shock.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritaron los trabajadores de Pein.

- Aaaaa… aaaaa…aaaaaa.- dijo el sannin con sudor, respiración agitada y entrecortada, reacción presentada cada vez que los nervios invadían su ser.- No… no… puede ser…

- Solo esperábamos que les dieran la orden de salir libres.- prosiguió Konan.

- ¡El castigo divino de Jashin Sama caerá sobre nosotros!- exclamó Hidan, cubriendo sus rostros.

- Ahora si no nos sirvió de mucho escapar, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- TONTOS. SERÁ MEJOR QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU VIAJE HASTA AHORA… PORQUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN UNA PESADILLA POR SUS IDIOTECES… - amenazó Pein.

- MADRE SANTA DE LA LAGUNA AZUL.- exclamó Kisame.

Los empleados de Pein se arrejuntan. Sus piernas tiemblan.

- Los castigaré a todos ustedes sin excepción. Será algo que recordarán por siempre. En el camino se los haré saber.

- ¿Ahora qué será?- se preguntó Tobi, con angustia.

Konan decide sacar de su maleta calmantes para Pein, quien enciende el camión y se encamina a la salida de la carretera principal, dejando a Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Hidan, Zetsu y Kakuzu aterrorizados por lo que les depararía su destino.

* * *

Atención: Nunca se escapen sin primero asegurarse de una orden de libertad gracias a una fianza pagada jeje

Para sugerencias, opiniones, puntos de vista, experiencias, nos encuentran vía review.

Gracias por la espera. Procuraremos no demorar tanto. Cuidense mucho y nos seguiremos viendo en el siguiente capítulo de este road trip.

Éxito.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ OROCHIMARU?

Hola a todos!

Sip, esto de escapar cuando ya hay fianza de por medio es... surrealista XD. Y muy descuidado. Muchas gracias por seguir emitiendo sus reviews, felicitaciones, puntos de vista y críticas. Y sip, no falta mucho para que los Akatsukis lleguen con los hermanos de Pein.

**Tenemos un anuncio: A raíz de lo suscitado en el centro Comercial, hubo inspiración para crear un dibujo en tributo a los akatsukis vestidos como civiles. Le agradecemos a SAKKYOKU el haber hecho el dibujo. El link lo localizan en el profile de AkiraKatou por supuesto. Asi, podrán visualizar más a los chicos sin sus capas XD.**

Últimamente los capítulos han estado saliendo medio largos jeje. Éste es otro de ellos. La trama gira en este akatsuki de Konoha, sannin y sobre todo en su paradero... ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido en medio de un viaje tan importante? jajajajajajajaja.

Sale. Disfrútenlo.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 9.- ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

El calor se manifiesta al máximo, acompañado por un cielo despejado. Una gasolinera extrañamente saturada, a causa de ser la única encontrada en dicha zona. Una tienda de abarrotes y un sencillo restaurante están detrás de éste. A su lado, hay un puesto de hot dogs. La organización de criminales Ninja más irreverente desayuna en aquel puesto de "comida rápida". A raíz del malogrado escape y pago innecesario de una fianza, atravesaban por una pequeña "crisis económica".

- Esto es injusto.- replicó Orochimaru, mordiendo su hot dog.- Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a comer en restaurantes. Y no me gustan los hot dogs.

- Para mi es lo mismo. Aquí nada más no está grande.- dijo Sasori, poniendo catsup a su alimento.

- Deja de estarte quejando Orochimaru, hum.- dijo Deidara, al acomodarse su sombrero.- Pareces príncipe elitista, hum.

- Yo pensaba que se sentía una princesa.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡Cállate Zetsu!- replicó el sannin.

- Yo quería desayunar hot cakes con leche y ponerle una carita feliz con la miel de maple.- dijo Tobi, quien come con mucha discreción para cuidar su "identidad".- Es más fácil comer en restaurantes. Aquí pueden ver mi cara con más facilidad cuando muevo la máscara. ¡No me gusta esto!

- Cállense. Dejen de estarse quejando.- espetó Pein, con una botella de refresco en su mano.- Si a ustedes no se les hubiera ocurrido la tontería de no esperar a que les dieran la orden de salir en libertad, no estaríamos en este problema.

- ¿Cuánto dinero dijiste que quedaba?- preguntó Kakuzu, con angustia.

- No muchito.- dijo Konan, terminando de comer.- Si seguimos gastando como lo hacíamos, nos quedaremos sin dinerito para cuando tengamos que regresar al cuartelito.

- Kakuzu, ya deja de estar preguntando por el dinero.- dijo Hidan, al empezar a comer su cuarto hot dog.- Es la quinceava vez que lo haces desde ayer.

- Claro. Como tú vienes de gorrón y aprovechado, pues a ti no te importa si tengamos que regresar después montados en una mula… Y yo tuve que haber administrado el dinero esa vez, como siempre. Pero lo dejé en el hotel y Pein pudo recuperarlo.- respondió el originario de la Cascada.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que yo no sé cómo usar el dinero, Kakuzu?- preguntó el usuario del rinnegan con frialdad.

- Claro, claro que no, Pein. No hablaba en serio…

- ¡Qué! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no abuso del dinero de los demás! ¡Jashin sama lo prohíbe! ¡Y tú no tienes que decir nada! ¡Ni siquiera era el dinero tuyo!- se defendió el jashinista.

- Pero el dinero sigue siendo de…- comenzó a decir Sasori.

Kisame le da un pellizco en el brazo al marionetero a modo discreto. Deidara seguía ignorando sobre el verdadero paradero de su fortuna y era un secreto a guardarse con la más rigurosa confidencialidad.

- Auch, auch.- se quejó, en voz baja.

- Del viaje.- dijo Itachi.- Sasori, ese dinero lo usamos todos para el viaje.

- Ah si. Es cierto.

- Bueno… por lo menos nos va a alcanzar para la gasolina.- dijo Kisame.- Este clima me recuerda al de mi pueblo. Mucho sol… pero sólo le falta el mar… y la arena…

- Es peor de caluroso que el de la Aldea de la Arena.- dijo Orochimaru.- Me recuerda a la Aldea del Zahir, en donde unos niños siempre andaban tapados. De pies a cabeza. Los ojos nada más se les veía.

- ¿Me puede dar otro hot dog?- pidió Zetsu al dueño del puesto.

- QUE. ¡Ya van 10 que te comes, Zetsu!- exclamó Kakuzu.- ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de gastar tanto en la comida!

- ¡Mi estómago no está satisfecho! ¡Yo me alimento como si fuera por dos!- replicó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Oiga.- dijo Pein, al dueño del puesto.- Deme la cuenta…. Ustedes… dejen de estar comiendo como animales hambreados. Ya no pueden pedir más hot dogs.

- ¡Es que están tan deliciosos!- exclamó la mayor parte de los villanos.

- A mi no me gustó eso.- replicó Orochimaru.- No tiene mucho sabor.

- Es porque no le pusiste ni catsup ni jitomate picado y ni jalapeños, Orochimaru san.- dijo Tobi.

Sasori, después de escuchar el nombre de aquel condimento, saca su diccionario de bolsillo y busca la palabra "Jalapeño".

- Ya entendí. Pero pensé que eso era de adorno.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Tenía que ponerle eso?- preguntó extrañado el sannin.

- Si. Es así, como se come un hot dog con estilo, hum.- informó Deidara.

- Pensé que eso no se podía.

- Pues si, Orochimaru. Todos, hasta Sasori, le puso catsupcita al suyo… Yo ya estoy satisfecha.- señaló Konan.- Si no hacemos más paraditas, llegaremos dentro de poco.

- Así que, vámonos.- dijo Pein, después de pagar la cuenta.

- ¿Podemos pedir para llevar unos hot dogs, Pein?- preguntó Kisame.

- Es para el camino. Y así no tendríamos que estacionarnos después.- dijo Itachi.

- No.- respondió Pein cortantemente.

- Voy al baño. Ahora regreso.- dijo Orochimaru, alejándose. Sus compañeros no ponen atención al anuncio del aficionado a las serpientes.

Después de llenar el tanque de gasolina del camión, los criminales rango S se preparan para proseguir con el viaje.

- Desde ahora va a comenzar su castigo.- indicó el líder.

Los empleados de Pein se observan entre sí, con preocupación.

- No… no. No podemos hacer es. Es muy peligroso. Podríamos morir antes de llegar al paraíso vacacional.- dijo Kisame.

- Les dije que sus vacaciones no serían las mismas. Así que pónganse en posición… menos tú Deidara…

- ¿Le estás perdonando el castigo? ¡Eso no puede ser!- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Estoy salvado, hum.- murmuró Deidara, sonriendo.

- Eso es una sandez… Deidara va a conducir…- indicó Pein.

La sonrisa del artista se desvanece.

- ¿Manejar, hum?

- Los demás… menos Konan… estarán arriba del camión…

- Eso es muy fácil.- dijo Kakuzu.- Nosotros podemos con esto…

- Sin usar chakra.- finalizó Pein.

El nerviosismo de los muchachos se hace evidente.

- Esto será más complicado.- dijo Hidan.

- Créeme que no lo sabía, Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- Una vez hice eso. Tuve que subirme a la parte alta de un tren porque ya no había asientos. Así viajé.- informó Itachi.

- Suban ya.- dijo Pein.

Uno por uno, cada Ninja obedece al líder. En la parte alta del camión, se sujetan de ésta como pueden con sus manos. Deidara, Konan y Pein entran al transporte.

A unos pocos minutos de reemprender la travesía, Deidara decide hacer más "ameno" el ambiente, encendiendo la radio. Una canción al más estilo rock emociona al originario de la Roca.

- HUUUUUUUUUUUM.- gritó.

Le sube al aparato al máximo volumen.

- WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE HUUUUUM  
WE GOT FUN 'N' GAMES HUM  
WE GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANT  
HONEY WE KNOW THE GAMES HUUUUUM

Konan se preocupa al ver a Deidara bailotear en el volante y mover su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

- ¡Deidara! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No estamos en ningún concierto!- exclamó la kunoichi con nervios.

Pein observa al artista malhumorado. La canción prosigue y la velocidad del camión incrementa drásticamente. El resto de los Akatsuki lanza gritos de terror por la manera de conducir de Deidara. Automóviles les tocan su claxon y otros evitan a toda costa el ahora peligroso transporte.

- ¡Deidara sempai!- gritó Tobi, sosteniéndose del camión con una mano y con la otra la máscara, para que ésta no se le desacomodara.- NO ESTAMOS DE GIRA PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASÍ…

- AY VIRGENCITA.- gritó Kisame.- AHORA SÍ VAMOS A MORIR Y NO ASESINADOS…SINO EN UN ACCIDENTE DE CAMIÓN…

- ¡No vaya a pasar algo peor!- exclamó Sasori.

Hidan comienza a rezar.

- Por la señal del Jashin… Querido Jashin sama… cuídanos y protégenos del loco de Deidara… que no lleguemos con el camión destruido con los hermanos de Pein.

- Dile a tu Jashin de paso que ahora sí haga realidad uno de sus dizque milagros.- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¡Jashin sama no es ningún banquero que puedas manipular ni ordenar!- arremetió el jashinista

Itachi no presenta dificultad alguna para sostenerse. Pein se asoma por la ventana.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Sucio tramposo! ¡Deja de usar chakra discretamente para sostenerte! ¡En este momento!- ordenó Pein.

El Uchiha, asustado y sin más remedio, hace caso a la indicación de su líder. Deidara, quien no escucha ni las súplicas de Konan ni los constantes regaños de Pein, prosigue con su canto.

- YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?  
YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE BABY HUUUUUUUM  
YOU'RE GONNA DIE

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM  
IN THE JUNGLE  
WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

WATCH IT BRING YOU TO YOUR…

Pein mira a Deidara con enojo. El originario de la Roca está tan adentrado a la interpretación que lo lleva ahora a cerrar sus ojos.

- ¡Deidara! ¡Si no dejas de cantar, te irá peor que a los ineptos de tus compañeros!- amenazó el usuario del rinnegan.

- SHU N,N,N,,N,N,,N,N,N,,N,N,,N,N,,N KNEES, KNEES HUUUUUUUM  
IN THE JUNGLE  
WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE HUUUUUUM.-

- ¡No nos escucha!- gritó Konan, abrazándose a Pein.

- DEIDARA… CUIDADO.- exclamaron el resto de los pasajeros.

Deidara abre los ojos para ver cierta situación que ponía en riesgo a la existencia de todos.

- OH NO NO NO HUUUUUUUM.- gritó, pisando freno de inmediato.

El artista impacta frente a un camión de naranjas. Como resultado, las frutas se esparcen por la carretera, unas siendo aplastadas por el transporte de los Akatsuki, otras cayendo sobre un auto convertible. Ambos vehículos pierden el control y se deslizan en la carretera. El camión perteneciente a los villanos hace lo propio, con la diferencia que sale del camino, dando vueltas en el proceso.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…- gritaron Pein, Konan y Deidara. La pareja se abraza con fuerza y el originario de la Roca se agarra del volante.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó el resto, aferrándose a las barras de la cima del camión, sus piernas volando en el aire.

- $&$$&$&$&$&$& &$&$&$&$&$&$&$.- exclamó Konan.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos, el camión se detiene. El lugar árido se llena de polvo y la música sigue retumbando por el lugar. Deidara apaga el transporte. Pein suelta a Konan, jala a su trabajador y lo saca del camión, terminado por azotarlo al suelo. Lo sigue, para darle un fuerte regaño.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres?!.- arremetió Pein.- ¡Cantando y con los ojos cerrados! ¡Tonto! ¡Qué cabeza tienes para hacer esa estupidez!

- Es que… es que… yo sólo me dejé llevar por la música, hum.- se disculpó Deidara, poniéndose de pie con torpeza, no sin antes recoger su sombrero del suelo.

- ¡Tu condenada música estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos y sin tener suficientes bijuus extraídos! ¡Eres una porquería desconsiderada y la peor de este mundo!

Konan apaga el radio y sale a ver la represalia contra Deidara, no sin antes revisar el estado de sus otros compañeros. Se sube a la cima del camión.

- ¿Ustedes están bien? Ese %&%&%& Deidara casi nos aniquila antes que los Anbu.- preguntó la maestra del origami.

- ¿Están bien sempais?- preguntó Tobi, levantándose.- Mi máscara y yo si.

- Yo si.- dijo Itachi.

- Y yo. Y también Samehada.- informó Kisame, estallando en llanto.- Pudimos haber muerto y estar ahora en el más allá.

- Oh… Gracias a Jashin sama. Estoy bien.- dijo Hidan, al besar su rosario.

- Más bien gracias a que Deidara se pudo detener.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡Estúpido Deidara! ¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo enfrenar!- apoyó la faceta oscura del bipolar.

- Tenía mucho tiempo que no me asustaba de esa manera.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Más bien tiene siglos, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan.- Hasta pensaba que ya no sabías lo que era tener miedo al estar en un camión a alta velocidad.

- ¡Hasta los viejos podemos tener miedo, Hidan!

Sasori nota un detalle muy importante, al momento de observar el alrededor. Las voces de Pein y Deidara podían escucharse sin problema.

- Se me olvidó decir que mi licencia estaba expirada, hum.- dijo el artista.

- ¡Y porqué no dijiste nada, energúmeno! ¡Por todo tu escándalo y descuido tú ya no vas a volver a conducir! ¡Nunca!.- espetó Pein a Deidara.- ¡Ahora que sigamos con el viaje, vas a ir de ida y de regreso en el techo del camión!

A partir de ese entonces, Deidara tomó la decisión de utilizar aves de arcilla para viajar, volar y ahorrarse problemas vehiculares.

- Oigan….- comenzó a decir marionetero, preocupado.- Oigan…

- ¿Qué quieres, Sasori?- preguntó una malhumorada Konan. El incidente la había asustado más que a los demás, estando sus emociones muy por encima de su control.

- ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?- cuestionó, con un hilo de voz.

Al escuchar el nombre del sannin, los criminales se miran entre sí. Pein detiene su regaño y sube, seguido por Deidara.

- ¿Orochimaru?... Cierto. No lo he visto desde el desayunito.- dijo Konan, sin hallar con éxito al aficionado a las serpientes.- ¿No estaba con ustedes?

- Era uno de los castigados.- dijo Hidan.

- Todos estábamos castigados, Hidan.- dijo Kisame.

- Pues yo no lo veo.- indicó Zetsu.

- Si lo viéramos no estaríamos preguntando.- dijo Kakuzu.- Ahora que lo dices… ni me acordaba de él…

- OROCHIMARU SAN… OROCHIMARU SAN.- comenzó a gritar Tobi.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- No va a responderte Tobi porque no está hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Pero no se pierde nada con preguntar… Y YO ESTOY MUY ENOJADO CONTIGO SEMPAI… NO DEBISTE MANEJAR ASÍ.

- A la mejor se cayó por culpa de Deidara.- comentó Sasori.

- ¡Qué hum! Si fuera mi culpa Sasori, tú y los demás también se hubieran caído, hum.

- Puede que esté sepultado entre esos kilos y kilos de naranjas.- dijo Kisame, con exageración.- La debe estar pasando muy mal. Como un infierno en vida.

- No lo creo. Ya hubieran hecho escándalo con una muerte debajo de las naranjas.- dijo Pein.

- ¿Tú no tienes nada qué decir, Itachi?- preguntó Konan.

Itachi se encuentra tranquilo y alegre ante la posibilidad de la desaparición de Orochimaru.

- Puede que haya decidido volver a la Aldea del Sonido.- se aventuró a decir el usuario del sharingan.

- ¿Después de desayunar? No lo creo.- espetó Pein.- Está muy lejos y no tiene mucho dinero.

- Él dejó encargada su aldea con Kabuto.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Tobi.

- No sé. Es una suposición.

- Ay Sasori. Tenías que ser.- dijo Hidan, con hartazgo.

- O puede ser que… se tropezó en las escaleras del baño… y se haya caído sobre unas tijeras. Y por eso decidió regresar.- mintió Itachi.

Los villanos ponen los ojos en blanco y guardan silencio ante escuchar una excusa tan inverosímil.

- Itachi. Orochimaru puede que sea descuidado a veces… pero no como para caer sobre tijeras no lo creo… y no hay tijeras en los baños.- indicó Kisame

- ¿Y regresaría a su aldea herido por unas tijeras?- preguntó Sasori, con evidente confusión.- Si eso que yo sepa no se puede…

- Ésa es solo una excusa barata, Itachi.- dijo Pein.

- Más bien yo creo que no quieres que Orochimaru regrese.- señaló Kakuzu.- Con eso de que así dejaría de estarte acosando…

- ¿O lo mataste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- preguntó Hidan.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No asesinaría a nadie en un baño!- arremetió el Uchiha.

- No. No es higiénico hum. Habría un charco de sangre y así todos podrían descubrir el crimen.- comentó Deidara.

- El baño… ahora que recuerdo… Orochimaru dijo algo de un baño antes de irnos de la gasolinera.- indicó Zetsu, en son pensativo.

Después de escuchar las palabras del bipolar, todos lanzan un grito de asombro.

- SE QUEDÓ EN LA GASOLINERA.- gritaron.

Maldición. Vamos a tener que regresar.- se lamentó Kisame.

- Y nos faltaba ya poco para llegar a la casita en la playita.- dijo Konan.

- ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos?- sugirió Itachi, guardando la esperanza de que su deseo se volviera realidad.

- No.- respondió Pein.- Si lo dejamos, tendríamos que buscar a otro integrante. Y no quiero arriesgarme a que nos use para sus fines personales.

- Vaya. Qué ridiculez.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a regresar.- dijo Konan.- Pero por otro caminito, porque están volcados un autito y el camión de naranjitas y nos meteríamos en más problemitas…

- Gracias a Deidara sempai.- completó Tobi.

- ¡Fue un accidente, hum!- se disculpó Deidara.

- Todos iremos dentro del camión. Sólo hasta que hayamos encontrado a Orochimaru estarán allí. Cuando aparezca, retomarán su castigo.- ordenó el usuario del Rinnegan.- Vamos.

- Entonces que nunca aparezca.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Cállate. No puedes desear desgracias a tus compañeros, aunque se trate de Orochimaru.- dijo Kisame, con tono exagerado.

Los ninjas ingresan al transporte, conducido por Pein, y se dirigen al retorno, para así poder encontrar al Sannin.

- Creo que yo tengo la culpa, hum. Sin querer deseé que él no debía estar con nosotros.- dijo el artista, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Itachi siempre ha querido eso. Entonces él es más culpable que tú.- indicó Hidan.

- Nunca le he deseado mal. Sólo me desagrada.- se defendió el Uchiha.

- Uy si. Cómo no.- dijo Kakuzu.

Al momento de llegar a la gasolinera, de inmediato los criminales emprenden la búsqueda.

- Como no es necesario que busquemos todos en un espacio tan pequeño, irán tres de ustedes a preguntar: Sasori, Hidan y Zetsu. El resto esperaremos aquí.- indicó Pein.

- ¿Por qué nosotros?- preguntó Zetsu.

- Porque se me pega mi regalada gana. Vayan.

El marionetero, el jashinista y el bipolar salen del camión.

- Creo que mejor vamos los tres a los cuatro lugares.- dijo Zetsu.- No queremos que Sasori sea otro perdido. Como pasó ya una vez en un parque de diversiones.

- Es que nunca había visto tantos juegos y había muchos caminos.- se disculpó Sasori.

- Empecemos por la gasolinera.- dijo Hidan.

Instantes después, ante la falta de información por parte de los encargados de llenar combustible a los autos, deciden ir a la tienda de abarrotes.

- Señor. ¿Ha visto a Orochimaru?- preguntó Hidan con desesperación a quien atiende el local.

- ¿Quién es ése?- cuestionó el hombre, molesto por la "profunda" explicación sobre el extraviado.

- Hidan. Es obvio que nadie va a saber si lo vio con sólo preguntar el nombre.- espetó Zetsu.

- ¿No ha visto a un hombre como de 50 años, con el cabello negro y muy largo, ojos como de serpiente y muy blanco?- preguntó Sasori.

- Mmmmm… no. No lo he visto.- respondió el hombre.

El turno en realizar la investigación es en el restaurante.

- ¿No tienen una fotografía? Así podría decirles si lo vi. Luego hay hombres con esas descripciones.- indicó el gerente.

- ¿Una fotografía? ¿Tienen una fotografía de Orochimaru?- preguntó Sasori.

- ¡Para qué la querríamos! ¡No es mi novio!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Voy a intentar dibujarlo.- dijo Hidan.- ¿Tiene papel y pluma?

Segundos después, Hidan muestra el "retrato hablado".

- Eso parece más una serpiente humana.- observó el gerente con desagrado el dibujo de Hidan.- No, no hemos visto a nadie así por aquí.

Saliendo de la zona restaurantera, Zetsu, Hidan y Sasori se disponen a regresar al camión, cuando el dueño del puesto de hot dogs se acerca a ellos.

- Oigan… vi a su amigo. Ese, que es muy blanco y tenía una playera amarilla y pantalones blancos.

- ¿Orochimaru? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Zetsu, con alivio.

- Ése… Caminó y por donde se fue, hay un pueblo. Está como a 70 Km. de camino de regreso…

- Jashin Sama te lo recompensará. Muchas gracias. Te daré la bendición.- dijo Hidan, moviendo su mano.

Después de obtener un dato sobre la ubicación del aficionado a las serpientes, el trío regresa al camión.

- ¿Qué pudieron averiguar?- preguntó Konan.

Zetsu, Hidan y Sasori explican las conversaciones sucedidas con sus "testigos".

- Ese Orochimaru no puede estarse quieto ni un condenado minuto. Iremos a ese lugar.- indicó Pein.

- Puede que Orochimaru decidió adelantarse a la casa de los hermanos de Pein.- se aventuró a opinar Itachi.

- No, Itachi. Él no tiene la dirección. Y deja de decir tonterías. Estás mostrando una evidente estupidez.

- ¡Qué! ¡Todo puede ser posible! ¡Y sobre todo con Orochimaru!- se defendió el usuario del sharingan.

El camión se encamina hacia el pueblo. Después de una hora, lo vislumbran a lo lejos.

- Por fin llegamos.- dijo Kisame.- Con razón no pudimos ver ese lugar. Ni siquiera tiene un letrero.

- Cuando bajemos, empezaremos la búsqueda. Manejaremos perímetros y nos dividiremos en escuadrones. Uno de 4 y dos de 3.

- Pero líder esto no es una misión Ninja.- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Me estás contradiciendo Tobi? ¿Dudas de mi palabra como líder?

- No. ¿Cómo crees? Es que pienso que es una exageración.

- Pues no lo es. Como no quiero que estén perdiendo el tiempo como lo hicieron en el Centro Comercial de Konoha, yo los dividiré. Uno de ustedes irá conmigo y con Konan.

Los empleados de Pein se incomodan ante la idea de uno de ellos ser el "mal tercio" de la pareja.

- Pero… pero…- tartamudearon.

- Pero Pein… piénsalo. La pareja es mejor cuando está junta.- dijo Zetsu.

- Así el tercer involucrado no se siente mal por estar con ellos.- indicó Kisame.

- Eso no me interesa. Primer equipo: Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara y Zetsu. Segundo: Itachi, Sasori y Tobi….

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo debo ir contigo y con Konan?- preguntó Hidan.- Soy el único que sobra.

- Si. Mis decisiones ya están tomadas.

- Tengo una duda, líder.- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Cuál? Habla.

- ¿No podemos usar las capas para que Orochimaru san pueda distinguirnos más fácilmente de la gente?

- No, bobo. Por eso se las confisqué. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan. Seguiremos usando las ropas de civil… Así que empecemos a buscar.

Todos salen del camión y se separan en los grupos asignados.

* * *

El grupo de Zetsu discute sobre a dónde pudo haber ido el sannin.

- Hay que comenzar a pensar como si fuéramos él, hum.- sugirió Deidara.

- Eso es muy desagradable, Deidara.- dijo Kisame.- Me da mucho asco hacer eso.

- Pero es para poderlo entender mejor y podamos darnos una idea de dónde pudo haber ido, hum.

- Entonces tendremos que ponernos unos trapos viejos negros, pintarnos la cara de blanco y comprar un cinturón de serpiente. Seríamos los "Orochimarus" perfectos.- dijo Kakuzu mordazmente.

- No haremos eso, Kakuzu. Deidara tiene razón. Vamos a preguntar en…- indicó Zetsu.

Instantes después…

- ¿En una ferretería?- preguntó Kisame, sorprendido, inspeccionado el interior del puesto.- ¿Qué podría hacer Orochimaru en una ferretería? No es él.

- Todo puede ser.- se excusó Zetsu.- Tenemos que inspeccionar toda el área…

- No me lo imagino comprando cerraduras, manijas, clavos, tornillos, siliconas…

- Ya preguntémosle… Oiga señor, andamos buscando a un hombre alto, de cabello negro, piel muy blanca y ojos como de serpiente.- indicó Kakuzu al hombre que atiende el negocio.

- ¿Qué aquí es un sitio de "Perdidos y encontrados"?.- replicó un enfadado hombre.

- No, hum. Porque dice "Ferretería".- respondió Deidara.

- Eso ya lo sé. Éste no es el lugar para preguntar de personas. ¿Van a comprarme algo?

- Mejor vámonos.- dijo Kisame.- Éste hombre está de muy mal humor y no nos va a ayudar a nosotros, los malaventurados que no podemos hallar a nuestro compañero.

El cuarteto sale de la ferretería.

- Vamos ahora a esa papelería.- indicó Zetsu.

- ¿Y qué puede hacer Orochimaru en una papelería?- preguntó Kakuzu.- Ese lugar es el indicado para Konan.

- A la mejor quiso comprar algo para su aldea.- opinó Kisame.- Tenemos que preguntar en cada uno de los locales que nos tocó.

- ¿Hasta en esa carpintería hum?- preguntó Deidara, con extrañeza.

- Si.- indicó el bipolar.- Ahora entremos a la papelería.- finalizó, arrastrando a sus tres ayudantes hacia el negocio.

Una mujer observa a los criminales con curiosidad.

- Hola, hum ¿Podría ayudarnos en algo?- preguntó Deidara con cortesía.

- Claro que si. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrar a nuestro compañero.- pidió Kisame.

- ¿Su compañero?- preguntó la mujer con amabilidad.- Puedo ayudarlos.

- Pero le aclaramos que no le podemos dar ninguna recompensa por encontrar a Orochimaru.- aclaró el aficionado al dinero.

- ¿Así se llama su amigo?... ¿Por qué no dejan un letrero aquí?

- Eso puede ayudarnos. Supongo que tenemos que hacerlo.- dijo Zetsu.- Deidara, tú que haces cuadros, podrías dibujar a Orochimaru.

- Aclaro que trataré que sea un letrero que llame la atención, hum.

Después de quince minutos y comprar marcadores, hoja, diurex, colores y plumas, Deidara finaliza con el trabajo.

- ¿Eso crees que funcione?- preguntó Kakuzu, al borde de estallar en una carcajada.- Dibujaste a un Orochimaru fuera de la realidad.

- Tenía que hacerlo así, hum.- bufó Deidara.

El "aviso" consiste en un sannin con una apariencia masculina, haciendo un saludo con su mano sin olvidar sacar su lengua, sosteniendo una guitarra, acompañada de un texto muy particular: **"¿Me has visto, hum? Necesito encontrar a mis amigos, hum. Contáctame al camión que dice: "Nosotros hum" hum".**

La dueña de la papelería mira el retrato extrañada.

- Ah… yo pensé que buscaban a un perro.- comentó, con decepción.

- No, para nada.- dijo Zetsu.- Deidara, parece como si Orochimaru fuera una estrella de rock.

- Aquí vamos a imaginar que lo es, hum.

- Podemos sacar copias al dibujo para distribuirla y de paso preguntemos.- dijo Kisame.

- Odio que usen el papel para eso.- replicó Zetsu.- Pero si no nos queda de otra…

En las calles Zetsu, Deidara, Kisame y Kakuzu comienzan a acercarse a cada habitante que veían, preguntándoles si habían visto al aficionado a las serpientes y también a dejar los retratos dentro de negocios.

* * *

Itachi, Sasori y Tobi buscan en un lugar indicado para el enmascarado.

- Tobi. No creo que encontremos a Orochimaru en las maquinitas.- dijo Sasori, rodeado de mesas de billar y videojuegos.

- Ya verás que si, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi, con calma.

- Si sigues jugando, no lo encontraremos.- indicó Itachi.- Pero ahora que lo dices… hay que quedarnos aquí.

- Ya me cansé de ver a Tobi ganarle a todos los niños.- dijo Sasori.

- Dije que cuando alguien me ganara, nos iríamos a buscar a otra parte.- replicó Tobi, usando con maestría la palanca y los botones de la Arcadia en ese conocido juego de peleas llamado "The Kage of Fighters".

- Pero es que no me gusta esperar. Llevas ya mucho tiempo jugando.

- Como está trabando, no creo que le puedan ganar.- dijo Itachi.

Sasori observa a una persona de cabello negro, alaciado y largo portando una playera amarilla y un pantalón blanco. El sujeto camina con rapidez. Lanza un gritito.

- No te preocupes, Sasori san. Sigo ganándole a Iori.- indicó Tobi.

- ¿Es el niño contra el que estás jugando?

Los jugadores y público lanzan gritos de asombro. Por unos segundos Tobi y su rival detienen el combate.

- No, Sasori. Es el personaje contra el que está peleando Tobi.- informó Itachi.

- Ah. Ya entendí.

- Ay Sasori san. Te voy a traer más seguido a jugar maquinistas… ¿Porqué gritaste? ¿Estás preocupado de que pierda?- preguntó Tobi, retomando la pelea.

- No es eso… es…es…

- ¿Qué viste Sasori?- preguntó Itachi.

- ¡Acabo de ver a Orochimaru pasar! Hay que seguirlo…

Itachi voltea en dirección al marionetero y se percata de la veracidad de sus palabras.

- ¿Tendremos que seguirlo?- se preguntó el Uchiha.

- Tobi, deja de jugar.- sugirió Sasori.

- No puedo. Ya estoy en el segundo round…

- ¿Pero qué es round?

Los presentes se caen a estilo anime, a causa de una pregunta tan obvia.

- ¡Ay Sasori san… es el encuentro de los luchadores!- exclamó el enmascarado, poniéndose en pie.

Sasori, harto de lidiar con la renuencia de sus compañeros en realizar la "tarea", jala al Uchiha y al enmascarado, saliendo del local.

- SASORI SAN…NO ES JUSTO… ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PIERDO UN JUEGO…- pataleó.

- Esto no cuenta Tobi.- dijo Itachi.

- Allá está. En aquella esquina.- dijo Sasori, con prisa.

Orochimaru cruza la calle, en dirección a un lejano parque.

- No sé cómo hiciste para reconocerlo. Hay mucha gente caminando.- dijo Itachi.

- Ya. Hay que seguirlo.- dijo Tobi.- Pero ¿Puedo primero comprarme un algodón de azúcar que hay?- preguntó, señalando a una esquina.

- ¿No puedes comprarlo después?- preguntó Sasori, con nervios. Le asustaba perder de vista al sannin en un momento crucial.

- No. Además tiene mucho que no como uno. Ándale, no me tardo. ¿Si? Ya sabemos a dónde va…

- Pero puede que no vaya al parque y se vaya a otro lado.- dijo Sasori.- Y está muy grande…

- Compremos ese algodón de azúcar.- sugirió Itachi.

- Yo lo hago rápido, pero Itachi san… Creo que quieres hacer más tiempo para que ya le perdamos la pista a Orochimaru.- comentó Tobi.

- No es cierto, Tobi. Es para que… no te quedes con el antojo.- mintió el usuario del sharingan.

- No, mejor ya no. Luego lo compro, allá con los hermanos de Pein. Sigamos a Orochimaru, porque no quiero que Sasori san se enoje.

- Ya que. Vamos.- dijo Itachi, maldiciendo en su interior por el cambio de decisión de Tobi.

* * *

El equipo de Pein camina cerca de una escuela.

- Ni siquiera pudimos encontrarlo ni en la tienda de ropa de la esquina ni en la estética.- se quejó Hidan.- Esas mujeres no hacían más que verme en un principio…

- Pero después Pein las regañó a toditas. Nos tardamos mucho en que cada una dijera alguito.- indicó Konan.

- Estaban mirando a Hidan. Y así nunca nos iban a dar una respuesta coherente por sus locas hormonas.- espetó el usuario del rinnegan.

- ¿Te pondrías celosa Konan si alguna chica coqueteara con Pein?- preguntó con curiosidad el jashinista.

- No. Porque Pein nunca ha tenido mucho éxito con las mujercitas. Somos poquitas las que lo podríamos querer…

- ¿Viste a ese señor que estaba platicando con los niños de quinto grado?- preguntó una niña a un niño, recién saliendo de clases.

Tanto Hidan como Konan y Pein se miran entre sí, con alivio.

- Puede ser Orochimaru.- susurró Hidan.

Se sientan en una banca para prestar más atención a la reveladora conversación.

- Si.- respondió el infante.- Se fueron de pinta. Me invitaron a su reunión. Va a ser en un ratito ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿Dónde va a ser?

- Konan, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Pein.

La kunoichi prepara a discreción su origami y un papel en forma de mariposa posa en el hombro del niño. Pero un imprevisto surge del colegio. Un grupo de niños sale corriendo, y grita con entusiasmo.

- Va a ser en…- comenzó a decir el pequeño.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- gritó el grupo, empujando de paso a quienes se encontraban, siendo la pareja de "espiados" una de las víctimas.

- QUEEEEEEEEE. NO PUDIMOS YA ESCUCHAR NADA.- exclamó Hidan con furia.

- ¡Cállate, zángano!- ordenó Pein a su subordinado.

Los tres criminales tratan de escuchar con claridad a sus informantes involuntarios.

- EL PATIO DE MI CASA ES PARTICULAR. SE MOJA Y SE SECA, COMO LOS DEMÁS.- comenzaron a cantar los niños.- AGÁCHENSE Y VUELVANSE A AGACHAR. LAS NIÑAS BONITAS SE SABEN AGACHAR…

Konan trata de concentrarse en la mariposa de origami. Los constantes cantos, risas y pláticas de los infantes comienzan a irritar a Pein.

- CHOCOLATE, MOLINILLO,  
CHOCOLATE, MOLINILLO,  
ESTIRAR, ESTIRAR QUE LA REINA VA A PASAR.

- No puedo ubicar a ese niñito.- dijo Konan, un poco enojada.- Hay mucho ruidito…

Pein cierra un puño a causa de la ira. Se pone de pie.

- DICEN QUE SOY, QUE SOY UNA COJITA Y SI LO SOY, LO SOY DE MENTIRITAS…

**- ¡SUFICIENTE, ESCUINCLES! ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡AHORA MISMO!.-** gritó Pein, con todas sus fuerzas, agitando un brazo.

Abruptamente, todos los niños y niñas se quedan inmóviles, además de guardar un silencio fantasmal. Hidan observa la situación, anonadado.

- Como agradezco que Pein no sea mi papá.- murmuró el jashinista.

- Ese señor me da mucho miedo.- sollozó una niña, señalando a Pein.

- Está muy feo.- apoyó otra pequeña.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- comenzaron a llorar los pequeños y se dispersan por las calles.

El par de niños que espiaba se aleja y toma el rumbo que había señalado momentos antes de ser testigos de tal "reprimenda" por parte de Pein.

- Parece que van a un parquecito.- informó Konan.

- Hay que seguirlos.- sugirió Hidan.

- Hidan. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones… Sigámoslos.- indicó Pein.

- Pein… fuiste demasiado rudito con esos niñitos. Pudiste callarlos de otra manerita.- regañó Konan.

- Era mejor con eso que con un Shinra Tensei.- se defendió.- Vamos.

Con mucho sigilo y discreción, Pein, Konan y Hidan siguen a los infantes.

* * *

Después de cruzar la calle, Tobi, Sasori e Itachi corren a toda velocidad a través del parque para alcanzar a Orochimaru. Árboles, pasto, juegos, estanques, fuentes y gente conforman al espacio de recreación familiar.

- ¡Espera!.- exclamó Sasori.- ¡Deja de correr! ¡Somos nosotros!

- ¡Queremos hablar contigo!- apoyó Tobi.- Itachi san… ¿Porqué vas tan atrás? Si no nos alcanzas, eres una gallina.

- ¡No es eso!- exclamó Itachi.- ¡Estoy reservando mis energía! ¡Y no soy una gallina!- volvió a mentir.

Orochimaru se detiene frente a una fuente inesperadamente. Sasori y Tobi, por encontrarse tan cerca de su objetivo, no logran frenar su velocidad a tiempo y terminan por empujar a su compañero, cayendo al suelo. Itachi no sufre accidente alguno, ya que se detuvo con anticipación.

- Auch, auch.- se quejaron los "accidentados".

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó Sasori, poniéndose de pie, acompañado por Tobi y Orochimaru.

Itachi observa al sannin y llega a una importante conclusión.

- Sasori…- comenzó a decir, con calma.

- Por fin ya pudimos encontrar a Orochimaru san.- dijo Tobi, con alegría.- Y no tuvimos que reportarlo al 911…

- Tobi. Esa persona…

- ¡Qué creen que me están haciendo! ¡Yo no me llamo así!- exclamó una mujer, golpeando con su bolso al marionetero y al enmascarado.- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡No se me acerquen! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me quieren secuestrar!

- Oye, pero… pero no queríamos hacerte nada malo… auch.- se defendió Sasori de los "ataques".

- ¡Perdón, pensábamos que eras hombre, no una chica!- dijo Tobi, imitando la acción del pelirrojo.

- Quería decírselos.- dijo Itachi.- Yo ya sabía que era una mujer desde un principio.

- ¡Y porqué no nos dijiste nada!- exclamaron Sasori y Tobi.

- No pude. No me dejaron.

- ¡Esto es para que se les quite, acosadores!- exclamó la chica, golpeando con fuerza a sus "agresores", tirándolos al suelo.

- AUCH… AUCH…

La muchacha corre, para así finalmente retirarse. Varias personas observan el incidente.

- Auch.- se quejó Tobi, levantándose.- Esa mujer casi rompe mi máscara. Traía ladrillos en su bolso… Por cierto, Sasori san… Orochimaru no usa bolsos…

- Se me había olvidado. Es que de lejos si se parece, de cerca es bonita y estaba vestida casi igual que él…- se excusó el marionetero, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

- No está Orochimaru aquí entonces. Puede que haya estado cansado…- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Ya Itachi san! ¡No tienes que decir pretextos para no querer buscarlo!- espetó Tobi.

- No son pretextos.

- Tendremos que empezar a buscar otra vez. Y ya me desesperé.- dijo Sasori.

Itachi, Sasori y Tobi se disponen a retirarse del parque. El Uchiha voltea a mirar en dirección a los juegos y capta su atención un "suceso" en particular. Éste se detiene y sus camaradas notan también lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sasori.

- Vamos a ver.- dijo Tobi.

* * *

Pein, Konan y Hidan siguen a la pareja de niños a manera que no se dieran cuenta. Escondiéndose detrás de postes, agachándose detrás de autos y mezclándose ente la gente.

- Hidan, ¿Podrías ser más discretito?- pidió Konan.- No tienes que recargarte tanto en los autos. Por eso van 2 vececitas que haces que suenen sus alarmitas.

- Tienes que entender que esto no es mucha mi especialidad, Konan.- se defendió Hidan.

- Si vuelves a hacer esa babosada, te cortaré esas manos en este instante.- amenazó Pein.

- No, no, no. No tocaré ya nada por hoy. Pero no hagas eso… no quiero que Kakuzu me las tenga que coser después.- dijo el jashinista, con miedo.

Konan mira en un poste un letrero y distingue la autoría de éste.

- Deidara siempre dibuja a todos los seres humanitos como si fueran estrellitas de rock.- comentó la kunoichi.

- Allá hay otro letrero… y otro… y otro…y otro.- comentó Hidan.- Hay muchos…

- Y esos $&$&$&$& están desperdiciando el papelito como si hubiera de sobra.

Conforme avanzan en el "espionaje" y recorren más calles, Pein distingue a dos individuos bastante conocidos…

- Esperemos fuera.- indicó Pein, al notar a los niños entrar a una tienda de abarrotes.- Quédense aquí. Yo voy a ver a Kisame y los demás.

- ¿Lo han visto? ¿Lo han visto?- preguntó Kisame, mostrando la "imagen fidedigna" a quienes pasaban cerca.- Si saben algo, por favor díganos, que no queremos seguir con el "Jesús en la Boca". Toda una familia le estará agradecida de aquí hasta la eternidad y será feliz.

- ¡Dígannos quién lo ha visto!- recalcó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Lo tenemos que encontrar!

Kakuzu y Deidara se reúnen con sus compañeros.

- Ya pegamos más carteles. Hasta en una escuela, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Ya dejen de enseñarles a las personas eso.- dijo Kakuzu.- Es muy claro que nadie nos va a decir… además les tenemos algo muy interesante…

- ¿Me pueden decir qué se supone que están haciendo, idiotas?- preguntó Pein, llegando de golpe.

- AH HUM… Pues, pues… Estamos buscando, hum…

- Eso ya lo sé. Sólo están desperdiciando papel. Ustedes saben que ese tipo de método no es muy útil. Han estado holgazaneando…

- Claro que no, Pein. También preguntamos en todos los locales.- dijo un temeroso Kisame.

- Pues usar el método "Se busca" ahora sí funcionó.- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Funcionó?- preguntó Kisame.- Llevamos mucho tiempo distribuyendo las hojas y casi nadie nos ha podido ayudar… nos han ignorado como basura…

- Si. Deidara y yo alcanzamos a escuchar a alguien decir que el hombre del dibujo se parecía a uno de un parque…

Los niños salen de la tienda.

- Dejen de perder el tiempo. Sigan también a ese mocoso y a esa mocosa.- indicó Pein.-

- Pero… yo no quiero desperdiciar las hojas.- dijo Zetsu.

- Pues déjenlas. Alguien las ocupará después.

Asustados, el cuarteto suelta las hojas, obedece la instrucción de Pein y se une a la "persecución".

* * *

En el parque, Itachi, Sasori y Tobi se aproximan al área de juegos. Conforme se van aproximando a ésta, asimilan más la situación que acontecía. El trío observa la escena con ojos en blanco.

- No puedo creerlo.- comentó Sasori, al ser testigo de la escena.

- Pues créelo. Es más… yo también voy a jugar con ellos.- dijo Tobi, con alegría, uniéndose a la "causa".

- Parece que lo encontraste tú Itachi después de todo.

- ITACHI SAN.- exclamó una voz muy conocida por los Akatsuki.- VINISTE.

- No me lo recuerdes, Sasori… Todo esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, con mal humor.

El verdadero Orochimaru brinca en el parque, acompañado por infantes. Todos están agarrados de sus manos, en forma de círculo, cantando con alegría:

- UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA… COMO VEÍAN QUE RESISTÍAN… FUERON A LLAMAR A OTRO ELEFANTE.- cantó el grupo de niños.

- ASI NIÑOS, SIGAN… SIGAN.- exclamó Orochimaru, rebosante de alegría.-

- DOS ELEFANTES SE COLUMPIABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA… COMO VEÍAN QUE RESISTÍAN… FUERON A LLAMAR OTRO ELEFANTE…

Pein y el resto de los villanos llega a la escena, después de esperar que sus vigilados se integraran a la "rueda". Adoptan la misma postura que el Uchiha y el marionetero.

- SEMPAIS. JUEGUEN TAMBIÉN CON NOSOTROS.- gritó Tobi, al imitar a los pequeños.

- TRES ELEFANTES SE COLUMPIABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA… COMO VEÍAN QUE RESISTÍAN… FUERON A LLAMAR OTRO ELEFANTE…

- Pues aquí no hay ni elefantes ni telarañas.- observó Kakuzu.- No es más que una canción utópica.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Que estamos perdiendo más tiempo con sus tonterías!- ordenó Pein, harto de estar cerca de la casa de sus hermanos, pero a la vez tan lejos.- ¡Si no lo hacen, irán de pie sobre el camión y sin chackra!

Tobi y Orochimaru se asustan y se liberan de la "rueda" provocando que los niños cayeran y gritaran. El enmascarado mira cerca de un árbol un gato gris de ojos amarillos, pequeño e indefenso. Se acerca a éste, lo carga y lo abraza con cariño.

- Qué lindo gatito… Te voy a llevar conmigo… Y te vas a llamar… "Mumusi".- dijo Tobi, con afecto, acompañado por el ronroneo del animal.

- QUE.- exclamaron sus camaradas.

- ¡Qué hum!- exclamó Deidara.- Tobi, hum. No hay espacio. Y no lo vas a poder cuidar en el techo.

- Si voy a poder, Deidara sempai. Sólo le digo a Zetsu san que me de algo del abono o tierra que tenga y lo uso.

- ¡Yo no pienso ayudarte, Tobi!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- No puedo dejarlo solo… ¿Verdad que no Konan?

- Ahora que lo dices… no. Ya se encariñó contigo.- indicó la kunoichi, mirando cómo el gato se sostenía con sus uñas en el brazo de Tobi.

- No nos queda otra opción.- dijo Pein.- Pero vas a mantenerlo alejado de mi… ¿Entendiste?

- Si… si… Lo haré, líder. No habrá problemas. Lo prometo.- respondió Tobi.

- Gracias, niños por este momento inolvidable… perdón… si les interesa seguir jugando y aprendiendo… búsquenme en la Aldea del Sonido.- indicó el sannin con entusiasmo.

- Dale las gracias Pein a Itachi san de que encontró primero a Orochimaru.- dijo Tobi.

- Ya dije que no es necesario, Tobi.- replicó Itachi.

Los infantes observan a todos los criminales de rango S confundidos, mientras éstos se van del parque para abordar el camión. Antes de reiniciar el viaje, afuera del camión, Pein reprende a Orochimaru por sus "descaradas" acciones. Ninguno de sus subordinados se atreve a intervenir en la discusión.

- ¡Cómo es posible, rata inmunda! ¡Te fuiste a ese condenado pueblo como si fueras el único con el suficiente aire en la cabeza para abandonar el viaje! ¡Y sin decirnos nada!- regañó el usuario del rinnegan, su ojos brillando a causa del enojo y el cansancio en realizar la frenética búsqueda.

- Pero… pero… Pein.- empezó a decir Orochimaru, lleno de nerviosismo.- No fue mi intenthhhhhhhhhhión… Es que como vi que ya no había nadie… no thhhhhhhabia que hathhhhhhher… Y vi que estaba este pueblo… penthhhhhhhaba pedir ayuda…

- ¿Cómo que no viste a nadie? ¡Todos estábamos juntos! ¡No avisaste! ¡Y te daré un castigo mucho más fuerte que a todos! ¡Por tu culpa llevamos atraso en el viaje y por buscarte!

- Yo avithhhhhhé que iba al baño.- se defendió.- Pero nadie me hithhhhhhho cathhhhhhhho

El viento sopla, arrastrando tierra y un poco de paja. Admitiendo en su interior que Orochimaru esta vez tenía razón, deciden no volver a discutir el tema.

- De acuerdo. La próxima vez, los permisos para ir al baño me los dicen a mi personalmente de ahora en adelante.- dijo Pein.- Para que no vuelva a ocurrir este percance. Ahora, todos ustedes, tomen posiciones.

- ¿Cuál posición?- preguntó Orochimaru, ignorando la mecánica del castigo.

- Sólo haz lo que hagan estos parásitos.

Sin ánimos de quejarse gracias a una extenuante "misión", los criminales se suben al techo del camión, mientras que Pein y Konan entran y encienden el transporte, siendo la kunoichi la encargada de conducir.

- Pero… pero… ¿Sólo tengo que sujetarme?- preguntó el sannin.

- Si. Y sin usar chakra.- respondió Hidan.- Si lo haces, pueden regañarte como a Itachi.

- QUE… ¡Eso lo hice sin querer!- se excusó el Uchiha.

* * *

Bien, lo importante es avisar a todos dónde vas, pero de manera que no se les olvide XD

No olviden que para todo lo que gusten comentar sobre el capítulo o los anteriores capítulos, pues pueden hacerlo gracias a los reviews.

Gracias por leernos! Cuidense mucho y mucho éxito para todo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Hasta la próxima!


	10. LOS HERMANOS DEL RINNEGAN

Saludos a todos como siempre! Todo un gusto de seguir estando por aqui XD.

Bien. Al momento de que se nos ocurrió realizar la secuela de Big Brother, nunca pensamos que tendría tan buena aceptación como su antecesora.

Éstos poco más de 100 REVIEWS que ha alcanzado esta historia se los debemos a ustedes y los festejamos con ustedes XD. Muchas gracias por esperarnos, por sus comentarios positivos, por emitir cada opinión de cada capítulo y seguirnos agregando en sus listas.

Si que es dificil viajar en el techo de un camión. Incluso en la vida diaria lo es hasta para tomar un asiento jeje. Y hay que siempre avisar a dónde se va jajajajaja.

Ahora, hemos llegado a un punto importante en la historia y que varios de ustedes esperaban. Los hermanos de Pein hacen su debut.

Tenemos en cuenta que los cuerpos originales del manga no cuentan con personalidad propia. Aqui en esta parodia la tienen XD ¿Qué hubiera pasado si este caso se hubiera dado en el manga? jajajajajaja.

Presentamos a cada uno de ellos (tienen nombre aqui XD). Al final del capi, pondremos el nombre paródico como aquel manejado originalmente en el manga para cada uno.

Sale.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 10.- Los hermanos del Rinnegan

Los contratiempos sufridos por la organización de criminales más famosa del mundo Ninja durante el viaje en carretera abarcaban desde un embotellamiento hasta el extravío de Orochimaru y por ello habían prolongado el tiempo en llegar a su destino.

La distancia faltante para arribar a la casa en la playa de la familia de Pein era cada vez menos. El líder, aferrado en llegar lo más pronto posible, maneja con mucha prisa y cuidado en no involucrarse en algún accidente automovilístico.

- Mientras no hagas caos como el que hizo Deidara, no me importa que manejes rapidito.- comentó Konan, notando la alta velocidad del camión.

- Si esta porquería de segunda mano fuera mejor, ya hubiéramos llegado.- replicó Pein.

- No vayas a hacer que ahora sí se caigan del camioncito Kisame o los otros y otra vez que tengamos que retrasarnos más.

- No creo que caigan en la total idiotez para hacer eso. Saben muy bien que si lo hacen, no tendrán más remedio que quedarse en donde se caigan.

- ¿Aunque quedaras mal con tus hermanitos? Les dijiste que tendrían más invitaditos…

Pein medita por unos momentos el comentario de su pareja.

- A mis hermanos… No les importaría.

Un ruido se escucha detrás de Konan. La maestra del origami voltea a mirar a la ventana, pero no hay absolutamente nada.

- Ahora que lo pienso… siempre no debimos llevarnos a ese gatito.- comentó la kunoichi, recordando la nueva mascota que Tobi había adoptado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No nos pusimos a pensar en que tendríamos que gastar en sus croquetitas…

- Ese Tobi… si se le ocurre acercármelo...

- ¡Pein! ¡Abre la ventana!- exclamó Tobi, golpeteando aquella ubicada a lado del conductor, perteneciente en esta ocasión al usuario del rinnegan. El enmascarado está sujetado con una mano del camión y con otra sostiene al gato.- ¡No pude abrir la ventana de atrás y vine aquí! ¡Es que Mumusi ya no puede estar conmigo ahorita!

- ¡Miau, miau!- exclamó Mumusi, el gato, con terror

- ¡Idiota! ¡No me distraigas! ¡Regresa a tu posición!- arremetió Pein.

- ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Ya nadie lo quiere aquí arriba! ¡Necesito que alguien lo cuide en lo que llegamos con tus hermanos! ¡Ándale! ¡Ándale!

- ¡Tobi! ¡Si tú y tu estúpido gato se caen, no pienso responsabilizarme de lo que les ocurra!- exclamó, sin perder lo menos posible la atención al volante.

Origami aparece cerca del líder, abre la ventana y envuelve a Mumusi, logrando de esta manera meterlo al transporte.

- Gracias, Konan.- dijo Tobi.

- Susie estará aquí hasta que lleguemos.

- No se llama así. Es Mumusi…

- Bueno, Mumusi…

- Mumusi estará contigo. Ahora sí nadie va a quejarse.- finalizó, desapareciendo de la vista de Pein.

Konan coloca al gato sobre su regazo. Activa su origami en su mano y lo acaricia para calmarlo. El felino se encuentra completamente esponjado a causa de padecer viajar encima del camión.

- Más vale prevenir la toxoplasmocita.- dijo, dando cariño a Mumusi.

- Aleja esa bola de pelo de mí.- pidió Pein.- Y no quiero que te pase algo por culpa del idiota de Tobi.

- No me pasará nadita. Sigue manejando…- señaló la kunoichi, logrando poco a poco calmar a Mumusi.

En la cima del camión, los villanos se aferran con más fuerza a éste. El viento sopla con un poco de fuerza, provocando que los empleados de Pein tengan sus piernas en el aire. Kisame se aferra a la barra de éste con su mano derecha, mientras busca un objeto en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

- YA CASI… YA CASI LO ALCANZO.- gritó, como si viviera dentro de un crítico clima tropical.

- KISAME, LLEVAS DICIENDO ESO POR MÁS DE UNA HORA.- observó Kakuzu. El exterior obliga a cada criminal gritar para ser entendidos con claridad.- NO ERES NINGÚN REPORTERO QUE ESTÁ CERCA DE UN HURACÁN.

- EL CLIMA ESTÁ TERRIBLE, KAKUZU. ME SIENTO COMO SI TRABAJARA PARA "NNN"… POR FIN….- dijo el espadachín, sacando su preciada grabadora e iniciando la grabación.- SEGUIRÉ CON MI SEGUNDO TRABAJO…"DIARIO DE KISAME Y EL VIAJE. DÍA 10"… NOS ENCONTRAMOS AQUÍ, DISFRUTANDO DE UNA HERMOSA VISTA AL MAR… PERO… TUVIMOS QUE PASAR POR MUCHAS DESGRACIAS TERRIBLES… TAN TERRIBLES COMO SI VIERA A PASOS UN TORNADO DE CATEGORÍA CINCO…

- PERO TÚ NUNCA HAS VISTO UN TORNADO.- dijo Sasori.

- PUES COMO SI HUBIERA PASADO… ÉSTA GRABADORA ES TESTIGO DE TODO EL PELIGRO QUE NOS RODEA…

- PERO NO TIENE OJOS. NO PUEDE VER.- dijo el marionetero.

- SASORI, HUM. ÉL SE REFIERE A QUE CON SU GRABADORA ÉL PUEDE DEMOSTRAR QUE TODO LO QUE DICE ES CIERTO, HUM- dijo Deidara.- AUNQUE LA GRABACIÓN VA A SALIR MUY ALTA…

- AH YA ENTENDI.

- DESPUÉS DE QUE PELEAMOS EN LA TABERNA Y FUIMOS ACUSADOS INJUSTAMENTE POR ESE MATSUSHITO… ESTUVIMOS CAUTIVOS.- continuó Kisame, ignorando a Deidara.-… SIN LUZ NI COMIDA EN LOS SEPAROS... PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO…

- KISAME, ESTÁS EXAGERANDO OTRA VEZ.- dijo Itachi a gritos, siendo un suceso inusual.- ADEMÁS PUDIMOS ESCAPAR…

- NO ME INTERRUMPAS ITACHI… ADEMÁS HICIMOS UNA EXHAUSTIVA INVESTIGACIÓN SOBRE EL PARADERO DE NUESTRO COMPAÑERO OROCHIMARU…

- NO SE TARDARON MUCHO TIEMPO EN ENCONTRARME.- indicó Orochimaru.- AUNQUE NO SÉ CÓMO A ZETSU NO SE LE OCURRIÓ BUSCARME… ÉL ES BUENO PARA HALLAR PERSONAS…

- ¡ES QUE… HABÍA QUE TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO, OROCHIMARU! ¡NO PODÍA LUCIR MIS HABILIDADES!.- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu en su defensa.

- Y DE SOPORTAR LOS PRETEXTOS DE MI AMIGO ITACHI QUE PONÍAN OBSTÁCULO A NUESTRA MISIÓN…

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡SOLO DI OPINIONES EQUIVOCADAS!.- mintió el Uchiha.

- Y MÁS EL DETALLE QUE HIDAN FUE SERIAMENTE LASTIMADO POR AQUEL GATO NEGRO DEMONIACO QUE TOBI ADOPTÓ…

- MUMUSI NO ES NEGRO, KISAME SAN.- exclamó Tobi.- ES GRIS…

- ¡NO ME LO RECUERDES, KISAME!.- replicó Hidan, mostrando arañazos en los brazos y uno que otro en sus mejillas.- ¡QUE TUVE QUE ATRAPAR A ESE GATO QUE TOBI SOLTÓ SIN QUERER!

- CUALQUIER NINJA PUEDE HACERLO CON FACILIDAD, HIDAN.- dijo Kakuzu.- QUE TU SEAS TORPE PARA LIDIAR CON UN GATO PEQUEÑO ES OTRA COSA…

- CÓMO TE ATREVES, KAKUZU. ESE GATO ME PESCÓ DESPREVENIDO. ESTAR SUJETADO A ESTE CAMIÓN Y SUJETAR ANIMALES NO ES FÁCIL.

- SI TÚ LO DICES…

- ERES… UN...

- PERO SI LOS GATOS NO PUEDEN PESCAR CON CAÑAS.- gritó Sasori.

Los presentes lanzan gritos más pronunciados a causa del comentario del pelirrojo.

- CÁLLENSE. QUE INTERRUMPEN LA GRABACIÓN. ES SÓLO UN DECIR LO QUE DIJO HIDAN, SASORI.- arremetió Kisame.

- Y AL GATO SE LO TUVE QUE DAR A TOBI CON MIS RAMAS.- indicó Zetsu.- Y FUE UNA MANIOBRA MUY PELIGROSA.

- Y TE AGRADEZCO QUE LA HAYAS DADO UN POCO DE ABONO PARA QUE FUERA AL BAÑO, ZETSU SAN…

- NO ME LO RECUERDES. ES DEMASIADO APESTOSA TU MASCOTA. TUVE QUE AVENTAR SU DESPERDICIO Y SIN QUERER LE DI A UN ANCIANO

- OIGAN HUM… VEO MUCHAS CASAS CERCA HUM…- anunció Deidara.

- PUES QUÉ ESPERABAS DEIDARA... ES UNA ZONA VACACIONAL.- gritó Orochimaru.

- ME HUBIERA COMPRADO UNA DE ESAS CASAS, HUM.- sollozó al recordar su fortuna perdida.

- PUEDE QUE ESTEMOS A PUNTO DE LLEGAR.- anunció Itachi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron inesperadamente todos los castigados.

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.- finalizó Deidara.

El camión frena con brusquedad frente a una vivienda.

- ¿Ya llegamos verdad Pein?.- preguntó Konan, al observar a través del parabrisas cómo todos sus compañeros caen al suelo.

- AUCH, AUCH, AUCH.- exclamaron.

- Así es.- finalizó Pein, apagando el transporte.

Pein y Konan, dejando al gato, salen de éste. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Hidan y Kakuzu se incorporan con torpeza.

- Hasta Itachi se cayó, hum.- dijo Deidara, sorprendido por el error del Uchiha.

- Se me resbaló la mano, Deidara.- se excusó.

- Por poco y mi grabadora se hace mil pedazos.- señaló Kisame, besándola.- OH NO… GRABÉ ESO… ESTO ES TODO LO QUE HA PASADO, DESPUÉS DE QUE LLEGAMOS A UNA MISTERIOSA CASA Y NOS CAIMOS PORQUE PEIN NO NOS AVISÓ QUE IBA A FRENAR… Fin de la grabación.

Kisame apaga su grabadora. Pein decide dar instrucciones.

- Escúchenme. Formen una fila.

Sus empleados obedecen enseguida.

- Ésta es la casa de mis hermanos.

- WOOOOOOOW… ¡¿Ésta es?!.- exclamó Tobi, asombrado por la belleza de la "mansión".

La vivienda es grande, color naranja claro, con un estilo un poco rústico, rodeada por pasto y algunas plantas colocadas dentro de sus respectivas macetas, y un camino elaborado con piedras. La planta baja se conforma por 4 ventanas coloniales remodeladas, una puerta ancha que para llegar se subía con 3 pequeños escalones, elaborada con caoba y el segundo piso tiene una enorme terraza ubicada sobre la entrada principal, el cual tiene un corredor y 5 ventanas cuya decoración son de arcos color crema.

- Esto se parece al paraíso de Jashin.- dijo Hidan, emocionado, con un "extraordinario" brillo en sus ojos.

- Más bien esto es una casa de verano, Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu.

- No respetas mis opiniones, Kakuzu. Tú nunca has leído el Antiguo Credo Jashinista y por eso no sabes nada.

- Como si eso me ayudara a conocer ese "paraíso".

- Silencio.- ordenó Pein.- Esto es lo que voy a decirles.

Todos guardan silencio y ponen atención a su líder.

- Les voy a exigir que se comporten como la gente civilizada. No quiero desastres como los que hicieron en la casa de Big Brother. Quiero dar una buena impresión a mis hermanos…

Mientras Pein les hace las indicaciones pertinentes de "comportamiento civilizado", cada uno de los criminales de rango S se imaginan cómo los cinco hermanos de su líder podrían pelear entre sí, diciendo frases como: "No, yo soy el líder", "Mira hermano, no me puedes contradecir porque yo soy el líder", "No hermano, cállate, yo soy el líder", "¿Acaso que te crees superior a mi? Te equivocas, porque yo soy quien da las órdenes" y "Tú no puedes dar opiniones. Yo soy el líder".

- Y como tampoco quiero altercados como los que han hecho en estos días… Hidan y Kakuzu… Toma, tonto.

A causa de las últimas palabras del líder, los muchachos regresan a la realidad. Pein le da repentinamente a Hidan un objeto pequeño bastante inusitado.

- ¿Una pelota?.- preguntó el jashinista, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Cada vez que Kakuzu te haga enojar, vas a apretarla con fuerza.

- Pero… pero… me voy a ver muy raro haciendo eso.

- ¿Crees que eso me importa? Si tú te ves más estúpido haciendo tus bailes de niño inmaduro…

- ¡Son mis rituales!

El ruido de un motor se escucha, adquiriendo mayor volumen conforme se aproximaba más a los villanos.

- OH NO.- exclamó Sasori, con miedo, llevándose las manos a la cara.- NOS SIGUIERON. PUEDE SER MATSUSHITO.

- NO PUEDER SER.- exclamó el resto de sus camaradas, con angustia.

- THHHHHHE ATHHHHHERCA CADA VETHHH MÁTHHHH.- exclamó Orochimaru, con nervios.

- No es Matsushito.- observó Konan, al diferenciar el transporte a lo lejos.- A él no le gustan las motitos…

- ¿Una moto?.- preguntó Zetsu, notando cómo los escapes despiden una poderosa llamarada.

- Y la canción es genial, hum.- comentó Deidara.

La motocicleta, negra con nubes rojas, se detiene, pero no la música que retumbaba a todo volumen.

_Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

Zetsu, al igual que sus camaradas, miran al propietario del transporte con curiosidad.

- Y tiene una Harley.- comentó Itachi, al distinguir la marca de la motocicleta.

- Pero no hay otro hombre que pueda llamarse Harley.- dijo Sasori.

- Es una marquita de una motociclita, Sasori, no un señorito.- informó Konan, con un poco de hartazgo.

- ¿Quién es esa copia gorda y barata de Pein región cuatro?.- preguntó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- No insultes a mi hermano, Zetsu.- recalcó Pein, molesto por el insulto del bipolar.

- Ah… querido líder. Discúlpame. No sabía que ese gordo… perdón ese apuesto muchacho es tu hermano.- dijo Zetsu, con nervios.

El hombre en cuestión es de complexión robusta, cabello corto, peinado hacia atrás, con piercings, parecidos a los de Pein, ojos idénticos a los de su pariente los cuales oculta por medio de gafas oscuras y viste de una chaqueta negra con un búho tejido sobre ésta y pantalón de cuero color negro, sin olvidar sus sandalias y el pin distintivo de Akatsuki colocado cerca de su pecho. Apaga su motocicleta y el radio. Saca un cepillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, un espejo y se peina con elegancia. Los testigos de aquella "sesión de belleza" ponen los ojos en blanco.

- Y es más vanidosito que yo.- comentó Konan.

- Y puede que todos ellos usen los pins.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Le voy a preguntar qué gel usa, ya después de conocerlo mejor. Se ve que es muy bueno.- comentó Hidan.

Después de terminar el "retoque" y de guardar los utensilios para estética, el hermano de Pein se percata de sus visitas.

- ¡Pein!.- exclamó, guardando las llaves de su "Harley". Baja de ella, no sin antes acariciarla por unos segundos.- Quédate aquí, Betsy…

- ¿Betsy? Qué ridiculez.- preguntó Itachi. Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan femenino para una motocicleta de gran calibre.

- ¡Por fin llegaste! Pensamos que llegarías antier.- continúo el hermano de Pein.

- Tuvimos retrasos. No daré más explicaciones… ¿Porqué se te ocurrió poner el emblema de la organización en tu condenada motocicleta?

- Se ve bastante genial, hermano. Es más… Impuse moda. Ya nadie quiere pintarlas con flamas, ni dragones ni camaleones, ni con logotipos de aldeas, ni como chuunins… puras nubes rojas ya quieren… Entonces hiciste maldades antes de venir. Ya veo.- dijo. Saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un puro, una caja de cerillos y lo enciende con maestría, para así comenzar a fumar.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Los holgazanes que mencionaste en tu carta?

- ¿Nos dijiste holgazanes, Pein?.- preguntó Kisame, dolido y con lágrimas en los ojos.- No lo puedo creer…

- Los holgazanes fueron los que hicieron sus maldades. ¿Dónde están los demás?.- preguntó Pein a su hermano, ignorando al espadachín.

- Dentro de la casa. Di un paseo en mi Harley. Tú sabes que hago eso una vez por semana.

- A ti te gusta correr riesgos innecesarios… Ah sí… Él es Pun… Pun… éstos son los tontos a excepción de Konan…

Kisame, inmediatamente se acerca a Pun y le estrecha su mano.

- Soy Kisame Ho…- dijo el originario de la Niebla.

- ¡Espera! ¡Me pongo nervioso saludando a gente desconocida si no estoy con mis hermanos!.- interrumpió Pun, empujando a Kisame.- ¡Adentro todos nos vamos a presentar!

- ¡No era necesario que me empu…

Pein observa a Kisame con una penetrante mirada, provocando que dejara de quejarse y se pusiera de pie a rápida velocidad.

- ¿Los tontos, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, ofendido por ser presentado como tal.

- ¿Pun?.- preguntó Orochimaru por lo bajo.- Me suena eso a una emanación de gas del cuerpo…

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada Orochimaru. Que nos pueden regañar.- dijo Sasori, imitando la acción del sannin.

- ¿Ese gato también es un tonto?.- preguntó Pun, al mirar al felino asomado en la ventana del camión.- Pein… ¿Tú pintaste y bautizaste a ese camión "Nosotros hum"?

- Yo no lo hice. Fue ese imbécil.- respondió, señalando a Tobi.

- Mumusi no es ningún tonto.- dijo Tobi, saltando hacia la ventana, la abre y se lleva a su mascota.- Él es también parte de nosotros. ¿Puede pasar?

- Claro, claro… Eso lo decía porque me acuerdo Pein que todos tus juguetes les escribías: "Mío. Ahora mismo"- dijo Pun, con picardía.

- ¿En serio hacías eso, Pein?.- preguntó Kakuzu, tratando de no reírse.

- No digas tonterías, Kakuzu… Pun. Eso no es cierto.- espetó Pein, al gesticular una mueca que evidenciaba la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano.

- No dejes solo a tu gatito, Tobi.- dijo Konan.

- Entremos a la casa. No me eches ese humo, Pun.- indicó Pein, con frialdad.

- De todas formas lo vas a oler. Siempre has sido fumador pasivo… Pein… Si que tienes muchas ganas de saludar.- dijo Pun, colocándose al frente, seguido por el resto de los "invitados".

Pun abre la puerta. Al momento de entrar a la casa, los Akatsuki no pueden dejar de notar que el interior era mucho más agradable.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron.

- Bonita casa, ¿No?.- preguntó Pun, expidiendo humo, con la intención de presumir el hogar.

- Pein… ¿Por qué no arreglas así al cuartelito? Es demasiado tétrico.- preguntó Konan.

- Así me gusta de tétrico.

- HUUUUUUUUUUM.- exclamó Deidara, asombrado por la casa.

- Creo que es mejor casa que la de todos los kages juntos y de los sacerdotes jashinistas.- comentó Hidan.

- Y eso que dicen que los jashinistas se roban el dinero de los demás.- dijo Kakuzu, con malicia.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Kakuzu! ¡Es dinero de buena fe de los creyentes!

Amplia, suelo de madera, con muebles rústicos, una sala conformada por 4 sillones amarillos, un televisor de pantalla plana con su estante, paredes color hueso, un amplio comedor café para ser ocupado por muchas personas con su alacena, un fino baño, una cocina rústica compuesta por despensa, estufa, dos armarios, una pequeña isla, horno de microondas y refrigerador. Ubicados cerca de la entrada, Pun decide llamar a sus hermanos.

- OIGAN, HERMANOS. YA LLEGARON PEIN, SU AMIGA/NOVIA KONAN Y LOS HOLGAZANES.- exclamó Pun, lanzando una bocanada de humo.

Unos cohetes provenientes de las escaleras que guían hacia el segundo piso se acercan a los "vacacionistas" con gran rapidez.

- AAAAAAAAAAA NOS ATACAN.- gritó Orochimaru como mujer, agachándose.

- MORIREMOS ANTES DE IR AL MAR Y ROSTIZADOS POR COHETES ATÓMICOS.- exclamó Kisame, tapándose con su samehada.

- MIAAAAAAAU.- se asustó Mumusi.

- No, Mumusi. No te asustes. Nomás brillan esos fuegos artificiales y se van.- dijo Tobi, acariciando al gato.

La "premonición" de Kisame falla. Los "supuestos" atentados resultan ser unos pequeños y fugaces fuegos artificiales. Por la barandilla se desliza un hombre alto, con ojos que evidencian al rinnegan, pocos piercings en su rostro, un pequeño protector con picos sobre su cabeza y una alegre sonrisa. Viste shorts largos color negro a la altura de la rodilla, sandalias, playera verde, su pin de nube roja y muñequeras negras. Cae cerca de Pein, de pie.

- ¡Hola!.- saludó con alegría el recién llegado.- ¡Hice mi pirotecnia de bienvenida! ¡Estuvo muy padre! ¿No creen?

- Espantaste al gatito.- dijo Konan.- Y casi se lanza encima de Deidara…

- Perdón. No sabía. ¿Tú crees?

Sasori, como siempre solía hacer después de escuchar una palabra desconocida, saca su diccionario de bolsillo e investiga el significado de la palabra "pirotecnia". Pun, Pein y sus subordinados observan al "anfitrión" con extrañeza.

- Ah ya entendí. Eso es un poco peligroso.- dijo el marionetero.

- No sé porqué pienso que ese raro y Tobi se van a llevar bien.- dijo Zetsu, en referencia al experto en cohetes.

- El que acaba de llegar es Pon.- dijo Pein.- Pon… ellos son los…

- ¿Ellos son los holgazanes, Pein?.- preguntó Pon, con curiosidad.- Son… son muy chistosos… ¿Cómo ves, Pun?

- ¿Pon, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- ¿Cómo que Pon?

- Pon y Pun… No sabes distinguir las vocales, como todos nosotros, chico.- dijo Pun.

- ¡Claro que…

Deidara ahoga su queja ante la furiosa mirada de represión que Pein le lanza.

- Ya entendí la diferencia, hum.- se disculpó Deidara.

- Pon. Todavía no sabemos cómo se llaman y no sabemos si son chistosos…- dijo el motociclista.

- Eso supongo que sabremos cuando lleguen Pin, Panpen, Poin y…- indicó Pon.

- No digas más. Les daremos esa sorpresa después.- dijo Pun.

- ¿Sorpresa?.- preguntó Itachi, confundido.- ¿Cuál sorpresa?

- Ya lo sabrás después, chico. ¿Tú crees?.- dijo Pon.

- Mmmmm ¿Si?..- dijo el usuario del sharingan, más extrañado por el comportamiento de Pon.

- ¿La sorpresa que mencionaron en la carta?.- preguntó Pein.

- Si, Pein. Te vas a sorprender.- dijo Pon, riéndose.- Ya verás.

- No me gustan las sorpresas…

- ¡Vamos, alégrate Panpen!.- exclamó un sujeto, arrastrando al susodicho con un abrazo proveniente del comedor.- ¡Canta aunque sea ésta!

El hombre en cuestión es de complexión media, semblante serio, cabello parecido al de Pein, y daba la impresión que él era el mayor de la familia. Porta una camisa de manga corta gris oscura abotonada, pin, pantalón de mezclilla negro, sandalias y una corbata negra.

_- No te quieres enterar yeh yeh, _

_que te quiero de verdad _

_yeh yeh yeh yeh, _

_y vendrás a pedirme de rodillas _

_un poqui-i-i-to de amor. _

_Pero no te lo daré yeh yeh, _

_por que no te quiero ver yeh yeh yeh yeh, _

_por que tú no haces caso ni te apiadas de mi pobre corazón… _

_Búscate una chica, una chica ye ye…_

De nueva cuenta, miradas de incredulidad posan sobre otro pariente de Pein, en este caso en el admirador de la canción de la "Chica Ye ye".

- Ay, otra vez Poin está muy emocionado con Marta Sánchez.- bufó Pun.- Es mejor la música que escucho…

Poin, al mirar a Pein y a los demás inmediatamente deja de hacer escándalo, suelta y provoca que caiga Panpen, individuo delgado, cabello largo, con piercings y muy alto. Viste de una túnica blanca que llega a la altura de las rodillas, el pin, sandalias y shorts azules.

- Ehm… ehm… Muy buenos días. Soy Poin, juez de trabajo. Y mi hermano que cayó al suelo involuntariamente es PanPen.- se presentó, con mucha formalidad, no sin antes aclararse la garganta.- Olviden lo que acaban de presenciar. Pun, deja de fumar.

- Ya me lo estaba acabando.- indicó Pun, tirando a la basura el puro.

- ¿Boing?.- preguntó Hidan.

- No pongas en duda la evidencia que acabo de indicar. Es claro que me llamo Poin…

- Ah, me queda muy claro… Poin.- respondió el jashinista, demasiado nervioso por tanta propiedad del juez.

- Si que todos tienen nombres tan confusos y raros….- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Kakuzu?.- preguntó Pein, ofendido por las palabras del aficionado al dinero.

- Nada. No dije nada.

Panpen se pone de pie. Kisame, quien estaba ansioso por presentarse, decide hacerlo. Se acerca a PanPen.

- Soy Kisame Hoshigaki. Es un honor conocer a todos ustedes, la familia que fue testigo de la vida de nuestro querido Pein.- dijo el originario de la niebla, sonriente y estrechando la mano de PanPen como si se tratara de una político importante.

- ¡No es necesario que lo saludes! ¡Es sólo una persona!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

PanPen realiza el mismo saludo que Kisame. Pasan varios segundos y ambos continúan en silencio, sacudiendo manos. El usuario de la samehada esboza una sonrisa mucho más amplia y brillante.

- Kisame… estás lastimando la mano de Panpen.- observó Orochimaru.

- Hasta ya la tiene rojita.- dijo Konan.

- Pero es que… necesito que me responda.- dijo Kisame, sin dejar de estrechar la mano de PanPen

- Kisame. Deja de maltratar a mi hermano. En este momento.- ordenó Pein.

- Hola.- dijo finalmente PanPen.

Como por arte de magia, Kisame libera a PanPen de su "tortura".

- Él habla cuando es necesario. Y hace también señas.- informó Pein.- Todavía falta uno de mis hermanos. Ni se te ocurra seguir presentándote.

- Es que no sabía.- se excusó Kisame.- Esta vez saludé bajo el yugo de la ignorancia…

- PERDÓN, PERDÓN.- gritó otra voz proveniente de las escaleras.- ES QUE APENAS TERMINÉ DE BAÑARME Y DE RECREAR LA MUERTE DEL PECECILLO DE BAÑERA AHOGADO.

- ¡Pin!.- exclamó el juez.- ¡Ten tan siquiera un poco de pudor! ¡Ponte una playera y un pantalón!

- Estoy en calzones y bata de burbujas, Poin.- se defendió Pin, sin dar importancia a su indumentaria.- Esperen, dejen me quito la bata…

- NO TE VAS A QUITAR LA BATA, PIN. KONAN ESTÁ AQUI.- exclamó Pein, avergonzado por la falta de tacto de su hermano.

- Pero… es como si Pin estuviera en traje de bañito, Pein.- argumentó Konan, tranquila.- No va a pasar nada.

- No le importa nada, ¿Cómo ven?.- dijo Pon.

- Ya nos consta, Pon.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

Pin aparece con bata en mano. Muchacho de cabello largo, delgado, peinado parecido al de Deidara y piercings.

- ¡Konan! ¡No veas!.- exclamó Pein, cubriendo los ojos de su mujer.

- Pero… no exageres Pein. Ya he visto a varios hombres en esas condicioncitas.- arguyó la kunoichi.

- Bueno, bueno. Me voy a poner mi bata.- dijo Pin, cumpliendo su "tarea".

- No te ves muy bien así. Tienes muchos piercings en tu cuerpo.- comentó Orochimaru, asqueado por la anatomía de Pin.

- Deberías de ver a Pun. Él tiene más.

- Eso es parte de un gran motociclista como yo. Los "Búhos Manzos" somos los mejores.- indicó Pun.

- Él se parece mucho a ti, Deidara.- observó Sasori, señalando a Pin.

- Eso no es cierto, Sasori hum.- dijo el artista, ofendido.- Nadie es como yo, hum.

- Oh.- Observa a los villanos con interés.- ¡Hola, hermano Pein! ¡Hola, cuñada Conán!

- QUE.- exclamó Konan, irritada por la mal pronunciación de su nombre, quitando las manos de Pein de sus ojos.- NO ES CONÁN $%%$%$, ES KONAN… K, O, N, A, N.

- Ya sé quién escribió la carta.- dedujo Itachi.

- CONÁN… ¡Los holgazanes! ¡Hola! ¡Un gusto!.

Pin se acerca a Sasori. Coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y los besa, uno por uno.

- ¡Yo soy Pin! ¡Y tú cómo te llamas!

- Ehm… soy Sasori. Pero pensé que hablaban del Pin que tienes en el calzón.- se presentó, confundido.

Los empleados de Pein se escandalizan por la por la "inusual" costumbre de Pin en saludar.

- Por eso me llamo así. Porque yo inventé los pines… Todo un gusto, querido Yayori.- mintió.

- Oye, pero… Es que… es Sasori… no Yayori.

- Sólo quiere saludar, Sasori. Ni se les ocurra alejarse de mi hermano.- ordenó Pein.

Pin saluda a Hidan.

- Soy Hidan.

- Muy bien. Me aprenderé tu nombre… Hi-man…

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Pin! ¡O como te llames! Es Hidan…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burló Kakuzu.

- ¡Cállate, Kakuzu!

- Ahorita te saludo, chanchuyo.

- OYE. ÉSE NO ES MI NOMBRE.- reclamó el aficionado al dinero.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se rió Hidan.

- Creo que escuché que estabas saludando a PanPen.- comentó Pin a Kisame.- Alcancé que te llamas Písame Honkingaki…- dijo, saludando a Kisame.

- ESO… ESO NO ES CIERTO… NO ES PÍSAME HONKINGAKI… ES KISAME HOSHIGAKI…- exclamó, irritado por la gran confusión.

- Kisame, tranquilízate.- dijo Itachi.- Luego él se aprende bien tu nombre.

- NO PUEDO ITACHI… IMAGÍNATE CÓMO ARRUINÓ MI NOMBRE… ES COMO SI LE ORDENARAS A ALGUIEN "PÍSAME, HONKINGAKI, PÍSAME, PÍSAME". Y ES HORRIBLEEEEEEE.

- Bueno, tranquilo. Luego me aprendo tu nombre..- dijo Pin, saludando a Itachi.

- Soy Itachi Uchiha.

- Pistache Cuclilla…

- Pero… NO ES PISTACHE… ES ITACHI.

- Ahora que me acuerdo… Pon… ¿Dónde puse los "Pistaches Cuclilla" que compré en la playa? ¡Aquí está el dueño!

- Yo no me llamo así.- bufó el usuario del rinnegan.- Ni tengo pistaches…

- Ah… pues… creo que Poin se los comió. ¿Ya ves? Por estar bañándote por más de media hora.- dijo Pon.

- Tú sabes que comer pistaches me ayuda a dar mejor juicio sobre los hechos.- argumentó Poin.- ¿Si o no que es verdadero, Panpen?

PanPen asiente, con sus manos indicando que la bolsa de los pistaches estaba vacía.

- Qué más da. Bueno, Pistache. Luego me regalas unos de cortesía…- dijo Pin.

- Pero ya que dije que…

- ¿Y tú?.- preguntó Pin a Tobi.- ¿Porqué siempre tienes una máscara? Todavía no es el Carnaval de la Aldea de Janeiro…

- Quiero ir, cuate. Pero todavía no he tenido tiempo… Pein nos tiene trabajando mucho…

- Ustedes no han hecho nada todavía de su trabajo, bola de ociosos.- espetó Pein.

- Yo me llamo Tobi. Mucho gusto.- dijo, con alegría.

- Mucho gusto, Tony, bonito gato.- dijo, besando los hombros del enmascarado.-

- No soy Tony…

- ¿Tus papás te llamaron así por el de "Genjutsu de Sábado por la Noche" verdad? Bonito nombre…

- Oye, es Tobi. Como Tobi. No como ese Tony.- argumentó Tobi.- No soy bailarín… pero me gustaría serlo ahora que lo pienso…- su sharingan gira a causa del proceso de pensamiento.

- Ya lo sabemos que es Tobi como Tobi, Tobi.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿Y tú? Qué chistoso. Tienes una planta. Siempre me pregunté al verlos en Big Brother si era natural o artificial…

- ES UN… UN INSULTO… ES NATURAL… NO ARTIFICIAL…

- ¿Cómo te llamas, entonces?

- Zetsu.

- Ketchup… igual que la catsup…

- ESO NO ES, IDIOTA…- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- ZETSU… ESOS MODALES.- espetó Pein, indignado por el comentario del bipolar.

- Ah, perdón queridísimo líder. Me ganó el impulso.- indicó Zetsu.

Pin ahora centra su atención en Orochimaru.

- Me recuerdas a ese artista que se acaba de morir…hace poco…

- Ehm.- El sannin comienza a sentir triste.- Ehm… ehm…

- Eso es cierto.- dijo PanPen.- La piel y su físico. Pueden ser hermanos…

- No… no somos hermanos… Pero yo lo admiraba…

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?.- preguntó Pin.

- Orochimaru.

- Orotirado… Muy bien…

- Pero… pero…

- ¿Y tú?.- preguntó a Deidara, ignorando al aficionado a las serpientes.

- Yo soy Deidara, hum.

- Deparadum… Tienes un nombre en latín muy bonito…

- QUE HUM… ESO NO ES CIERTO, HUM… ES DEIDARA HUM.

- Por eso, rubio. Deparadum…

- No puede… no puede…. HUMHUMHUMHUM.- comenzó a lloriquear, por todas las confusiones escuchadas en un día.

- Ah si… me falta Chanchuyo… deja te saludo como a todos…

- ES KAKUZU. NO CHANCHUYO.- dijo, siendo besado de los hombros.

- Aunque me falta también a Conán saludarla…

- NI SE TE OCURRA BESARLE LOS HOMBROS, PIN.- exclamó Pein.

- Ya les contaremos porqué es así. Ya verán.- dijo Pon, entre risas.

- Es que es como todo un macho. Protege a su mujer.- dijo Pun, el motociclista.- Deberías de ponerle una chamarra rosa, tú la tuya de los "Búhos manzos" y la de ella que diga: "Las damas del origami rosa".

- No digas estupideces, Pun.- espetó Pein.

- Ya soy de Akatsuki. Y no hay nada de colorcitos como rositas.- dijo Konan.

- Te mando besos a los hombros, Conán.- dijo Pin.- Así Pein no va a matarme…

Los hermanos del Rinnegan se arrejuntan, viendo frente a frente a Pein y a la organización de criminales rango S.

- Ya nos presentamos con propiedad y propongo que se haga la repartición de recámaras a partes iguales.- indicó Poin.

- Son muy chistosos… ¿Cómo la ven?.- dijo Pon, en referencia a las visitas.

- Mal.- murmuró Kisame.- Siento que no vamos a divertirnos aquí…

La puerta principal se abre imprevistamente.

- Maldición.- exclamó una mujer joven de baja estatura, cabello naranja recogido a forma de chongo, quien entra a la casa. Porta una falda corta roja, una blusa strapless azul y sandalias.- Me tendré que quedar con esas cremas de concha nácar que me hicieron daño. Ya no puedo untármelas en mis senos…

Los empleados de Pein se escandalizan por enterarse de la intimidad de una muchacha. El líder observa con detenimiento a la chica.

- ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?.- exclamó Pein.- ¿QUIÉN ES ESTA INTRUSA? LARGO. AHORA MISMO.

- No puede pues porque ella es la sorpresa que te decíamos, ¿Te gusta, Pein?.- preguntó Pon.

- Ah.- dijo la muchacha, con mucha tranquilidad.- Éste debe de ser Pein, y por lo que me platicaron, pienso que es tan amargado como los limones…

- Cómo te atreves… eh… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pan.- dijo la chica.

- ¿Eres como un pan de comida?.- preguntó Sasori

Con excepción de Sasori, todos los presentes se caen al estilo anime.

- No… no soy ni pan dulce ni pan salado.- dijo Pan, incorporándose.- Tú debes de ser ése que siempre pregunta hasta porqué las moscas vuelan…

- Pero yo sí sé porqué las moscas vuelan…- se excusó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y no me vas a presentar con ellos, hermano Pein?

- Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿De dónde saliste?.- preguntó el líder.

- Es que nuestro padre tuvo otra hija… ya sabes cómo era todo un "Don Juan"… y nos encontró en la calle de pura casualidad… y pensamos que era nuestra hermana perdida.- informó Pun.

- Por los ojos… ¿Tú crees?.- dijo Pon.

- ¿Tu papá se llamaba "Don Juan"?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- No. Es como decir que era un mujeriego.- dijo Pun.

- Solo faltan los documentos que validen que es hija de nuestro padre.- dijo Poin, el juez.

- Ah que bien.- dijo Pein.

Konan ve esto como una nueva oportunidad de vida.

- SIIIII. POR FIN… DEJO DE SER LA ÚNICA MUJERCITA DE AQUÍ… TENEMOS MÁS PRESENCIA FEMENINA.- exclamó, con júbilo, alzando su brazo en son de victoria.

- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?.- preguntó Pan, tomando cada vez más confianza entre los criminales rango S.- Pareces loca…

- Ella es la novia de Pein, Konan.- dijo PanPen.

- Ah ella. La que habla como vulgar cuando se enoja…

- YO NO SOY NINGUNA VULGAR, $&$&$&$&.- se quejó la kunoichi.

- Me agradas…

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Konan, sorprendida por el repentino halago.

- Un día saldremos a ver hombres sexies…

- ¿Hombres sexies? A veces hace fal…-

- ¿Hombres sexies? Cómo te atreves a…- intervino Pein, horrorizado por la intención de su hermana de "exponer" a Konan ante muchachos con cara de "Adonis".

- Y.- dijo Pan, ignorando a Pein y mira tanto a Deidara como a Orochimaru.- ¿Ésos de ahí son novios? ¿El que parece serpiente pálida y el concursante de Miss Arena?

Orochimaru y Deidara se miran entre sí, después de asimilar la situación descrita por la "nueva" hermana de Pein.

- QUE… ESO NO ES VERDAD.- exclamaron aterrados el originario de la Roca y el sannin

- AHORA SI ME SIENTO MÁS INDIGNADO, HUM.- gritó Deidara, irritado.

- Aclaramos que aquí el que tiene esas tendencias es Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡Cállate, Zetsu!.- exclamó Orochimaru.

- Pan. Se más educada con Deparadum.- dijo Pin.

- ES DEIDARA, HUM…

- Como sea… ¿Alguien me puede decir quiénes son los demás?. Porque no quiero decir cosas como: La clorofila.- dijo Pan, señalando a Zetsu.- El Atún.- señaló a Kisame.- El cansado.- dijo a Itachi.- El títere.- señaló a Sasori.- El enmascarado naranja.- dijo sobre Tobi.- El gato sin botas.- señaló a Mumusi.- El abuelito.- dijo sobre Kakuzu.- Y… el guapo.- dijo sobre Hidan.

- ¿El guapo? ¿El imbécil de Hidan?- preguntó Kakuzu, con sorpresa.- Uy si. Pues déjame decirte que su cabeza sólo sabe visualizar la imagen de su Jashin.

- JA… me tienes envidia, Kakuzu. Yo soy guapo y tú eres un abuelo…

- No es justo. A todos nos dijo cosas feas. Hasta a Mumusi.- dijo Tobi, indignado mirando a su mascota.

- Pobre gato Mumusi… Ya lo sabemos, Tobi. Hasta a Itachi.- dijo Sasori.

- Cierto, Sasori… Ni siquiera a Itachi le dijo que es guapo.- dijo Kisame.

- Aunque no lo diga, admito que eso es cierto, Kisame.- dijo el Uchiha.

- Aunque creo que Zetsu san parece clorofila.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Pues no soy la clorofila!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Ya sé quiénes son todos. Son unos tontos. Eso lo dije porque como me di cuenta que Pin cambia las nombres… quería saber los verdaderos… aunque hay uno que si me gustó…

Pan lanza una mirada pervertida hacia Hidan, quien se asusta por la "iniciativa" de la hermana de Pein.

- Ehm… ¿Por qué me miras así?.- preguntó el jashinista, con nervios.- Que… pero… si me acabas de conocer.

- Eso es lo de menos…

- AH AH.- gritó Hidan, escondiéndose detrás de Zetsu.- ¡Me quieren violar, Zetsu!…

- No pensé que fueras miedoso ante este tipo de mujeres, Hidan.

- Tengo que no caer en la tentación…

Hidan aprieta una y otra vez su pelota de goma.

- Uy.- dijo Pun.- Si que tienes tu impacto en las chicas, Hidan…

- YO SOLO ME DEDICO POR AHORA AL JASHIN… Y A APRETAR MI PELOTITA DE JUGUETE…

- Estoy muy cansado.- dijo Orochimaru.- Necesito una cama…

- Orochimaru, yo no ordené que tu fueras a la cama…- dijo Pein.

- Pero… Pero… Pein… merecemos descansar…

Los hermanos y hermana de Pein recuerdan otro detalle muy importante.

- No les hemos dado sus habitaciones.- dijo PanPen.- Poin, ¿Cuáles pueden tomar?

- Faltó que ellos hicieran sus reservaciones desde el principio.- respondió Poin.

- Bah. Eso no es necesario. No es un hotel.- dijo Pun.- Duerman en el camión o en una hamaca…

- No.- dijo Pein, en tono cortante. Dormir en una cama era algo que añoraba desde que tomó la decisión de no hospedarse en ningún hotel hasta contar de nueva cuenta con dinero suficiente.

- Ay… pues el cuarto que quieran… ¿No creen hermanos?.- sugirió Pon.

- En el techo del camión o el de la casa.- dijo Pin.

- ¿Y si llueve?.- preguntó Pan.- Por favor, ni que tuvieran que usar paraguas para eso… en los cuartos…

- Es que ése es el problema, hermana.- dijo Pun.- Como no pensamos que Pein trajera a todos ellos…

- Pues van a tener que… elegir. Porque puede que alguien se quede sin cama… ¿No?.- preguntó Pon.

- Hay tres cuartos libres.- dijo PanPen.- Los del lado derecho…

Asimilando las palabras de Pon, los invitados toman una repentina decisión.

- UN DOS TRES POR MI CAMA.- gritó Tobi, quien corre hacia las escaleras y sube.

- OYE. ESO NO ES JUSTO, TOBI HUM.- gritó Deidara, persiguiendo a su compañero.- TODOS TENEMOS DERECHO DE IR JUNTOS, HUM…

- OIGAN… NO SE NOS ADELANTEN.- exclamó Sasori, imitando a Deidara.

- YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME SIN CAMA.- gritó Kakuzu, al iniciar la persecución.

- SI YO FUI EL DE LA IDEA.- gritó Orochimaru, siguiendo a Kakuzu.

- VAMOS, ITACHI.- exclamó Kisame, jalando del brazo a su amigo hacia las escaleras.- TENEMOS QUE GANAR UNAS CAMAS ANTES DE QUE TENGAMOS QUE DORMIR EN LA TERRAZA…

- YO NO QUIERO ESO. ESO SERÍA RIDÍCULO.- exclamó el Uchiha.

- YO QUIERO CERCA DEL BAÑO.- gritó Hidan.

- VAMOS, PEIN.- gritó Konan, tomando de la mano a su novio.- QUE ELLOS VAN A ABUSAR Y NOS VAN A DEJAR SIN NADITA…

- PERO… PERO…- gritó Pein.

Pin, Pon, Pun, Pan, PanPen y Poin observan la ahora ya desocupada entrada.

- ¿Tú no piensas ir?.- preguntó PanPen a Zetsu.- Pein te va a dejar sin cama.

- No. Yo voy a dormir en el jardín. Como siempre.- indicó Zetsu.

- Debe de ser muy incómodo eso.- dijo Pin.- Hay veces que te pica el pasto…

- Eso es porque te dijimos que durmieras en pasto verde Pin y te dormiste en el pasto seco. No hiciste una buena elección de escenario. Te declaré culpable de tu error.- indicó Poin.

El segundo piso de la casa consta de nueve habitaciones, seis de ellas ocupadas previamente por los familiares de Pein en la parte izquierda, la terraza en el medio y la parte derecha las tres recámaras, además de dos baños.

El cuarto más próximo al baño tiene como integrantes a Sasori, Tobi, Deidara y Hidan. Los dos últimos pelean por una cama en particular.

- NO HIDAN HUM. YO QUIERO LA CAMA DEL ESPEJO. PARA QUE ME PUEDA PEINAR HUM.- gritó el originario de la Roca.

- YO TAMBIÉN LA NECESITO DEIDARA.- peleó el jashinista, forcejeando con el artista.- ES PARA PODER TAMBIÉN PEINARME Y ECHARME BIEN SPRAY.

- ¿Por qué no se duermen juntos en la misma cama?.- preguntó Tobi, acomodándose en una cerca de la ventana.- Mumusi, acomódate aquí. Y no te vayas a salir.

El gato de Tobi se acomoda en la cama y se recuesta.

- NO SEAS TONTO TOBI. ESO JAMÁS.- arremetieron Hidan y Deidara.- NO QUEREMOS ESTAR COMO KISAME Y OROCHIMARU EN BIG BROTHER.

- HUM.- recalcó Deidara.

- Aquí está bien.- dijo Sasori, eligiendo una litera, para ser más precisa la parte de abajo.- Arriba de mi alguien puede dormir…

- YO NO. LO DECIDIREMOS CON UN VOLADO, HUM.- sugirió Deidara, buscando en su bolsillo una moneda.

- ESTOY DE ACUERDO. AVIENTA LA MONEDA.- gritó Hidan.

La siguiente habitación, la más cercana a la terraza, la ocupan Itachi, Kisame y Kakuzu, quienes se gritan entre sí a causa de Orochimaru.

- YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTES CERCA DE ITACHI, OROCHIMARU.- amenazó Kisame al sannin.- SÉ QUE QUIERES ESTAR AQUÍ PARA APROVECHARTE DE ÉL.

- NO PIENSO ESTAR CERCA DE TI, OROCHIMARU.- exclamó a manera inusual Itachi, ubicándose en la cama próxima a la ventana.

- A mi no me metan.- dijo Kakuzu.- subiéndose a la parte alta de la litera.

- NECESITO UNA RECÁMARA Y NO PIENSO ESTAR EN LA OTRA DONDE ESTÁN PEIN Y KONAN.- se defendió Orochimaru.- YO NO QUIERO SER EL MAL TERCIO

- POR EL BIEN DE ITACHI.- gritó Kisame, empujando al aficionado a las serpientes, quien sale con fuerza de la habitación.

Kisame cierra la puerta. Acongojado, Orochimaru se resigna a compartir habitación con su líder y la maestra del origami.

Pein y Konan observan con desdén al sannin.

- Está esa literita.- indicó Konan.- señalándola cerca de la puerta.- Nosotros estaremos en la camita.

- No me queda más opción.- sollozó Orochimaru, incómodo por la posibilidad de escuchar la "intimidad" de la pareja.

- OIGAN.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, asomándose por la escalera.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES, ZETSU?-.- preguntó Pein, fastidiado por todo lo acontecido en una tarde.

- LES FALTA ALGO.

- LES FALTA TODO SU EQUIPAJE. ¿YA VEN?- gritó Pon.

Después de escuchar la parte faltante más importante para el hospedaje, Pein, Konan y sus empleados ponen los ojos en blanco.

- ES CIERTO.- exclamaron todos, con una evidente ronquera en sus voces.

- YA NO GRITEN TANTO. ESO GUÁRDENLO PARA CUANDO SE EXPONGAN EN LA ADRENALINA O SE LANCEN DEL ACANTILADO.- gritó Pun.

Zetsu y los hermanos de Pein se colocan en la terraza. Los huéspedes se asoman por la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones. Kisame abre la suya.

- Están roncos.- comentó Pan, con sus brazos cruzados.- Y eso que no los escuché mucho gritar. Son unos tontos. Pero cómo discuten… como mujeres desesperadas y urgidas…

- No lo somos, hum.- dijo un ronco Deidara.

- Ya ni puedes hablar, sempai.- dijo Tobi, en igual estado que su camarada.- Pareces una vaca.

- NO ME DIGAS VACA, HUM…

- Deidara, ya no hables. Te estás quedando sin voz.- dijo Sasori, tratando de que su voz pueda ser escuchada.

- ¿Gritaron mucho antes de llegar?- preguntó PanPen.

- Los holgazanes sí.- admitió Pein, aclarándose su voz.- Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde arriba del camión.

- ¿Se vinieron arriba del camión?- preguntó Poin, extrañado por el inusual modo de viajar de los trabajadores de su pariente.

- ¿Quieren cenar algo?- preguntó Pin.- Ya es de noche. Les puedo dar un té muy frío para que se sientan mejor…

- NO.- gritaron todos. El malestar en sus respectivas gargantas era más notorio.

- ¿También te sientes mal, Ketchup?

- ¿No ves que ya no puedo hablar? Es Zetsu.- susurró Zetsu.

- Gritamos por dos.- aclaró el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, sorpresivamente sin expresarse a todo pulmón.

- Con el té helado Pin, vas a hacer que no puedan ni siquiera decir "Sí".- dijo Pun.

- No quieren cenar ya. Ya dijeron su veredicto. ¿Qué piensan hacer con sus maletas?- preguntó Poin.

Inmediatamente, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara y hasta el propio Zetsu salen disparados hacia el camión, para recoger sus maletas y meterlas a toda velocidad hacia sus habitaciones.

- Qué chistosos son. ¿No creen? Me cayeron bien.- dijo Pon, con alegría.

- Yo tengo hambre.- dijo Pun.- Me quiero unas tiras barbecue… y una yarda de cerveza

- Búscate enfermar del estómago como ayer, Pun. Desde que llegamos no haces más que cenar eso.- dijo Pan.

- Ya mañana podremos platicar mejor con los holgazanes.- dijo PanPen.

Los hermanos del Rinnegan se dirigen hacia el comedor, no sin antes escuchar los apresurados pasos de sus visitas por la escalera y a Hidan restregándole a Deidara su victoria de haber ganado limpiamente la cama cerca del espejo.

* * *

Estos hermanos de Pein también harán de las suyas sin duda alguna XD.

Ponemos primero el nombre original del cuerpo y luego el de esta parodia:

**Reino Demonio.- Pon**

**Reino Animal 2 (La chica).- Pan**

**Reino del Fantasma Hambriento.- Pun**

**Reino Humano.- PanPen**

**Reino del Infierno.- Poin**

**Reino Animal 1 (el que se parece a Deidara).- Pin**

Para sugerencias, opiniones sobre estadias de viajes, comentarios, criticas, etc están los reviews

Muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho. Éxito y nos vemos hasta el siguiente episodio.

Hasta la próxima!


	11. DISPARATES Y COMPRAS

Hola a todos, que tal!

Larga actualización. Deberes y elaboración de este nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y vistos buenos.

Los hermanos y hermana de Pein también harán de las suyas (la confusión de nombres por parte de Pin es un ejemplo), el gato de Tobi también y como dijeron, no distan mucho de como son los Akatsuki. XD

**La Celeste: Claro que puedes usar el título de "Genjutsu de Sábado por la Noche" para el fic que llevas. XD**

Sasori realmente no sabe muchas palabras. Además que es despistado. Nunca se hace XD. Así es en esta parodia.

A nosotros nos resultó también en un principio complicado sabernos bien los "nombres" de los hermanos de Pein jeje. Con el tiempo podrán identificarlos, aunque pondremos de nueva cuenta sus identidades para esto:

**Reino Demonio.- Pon**

**Reino Animal 2 (La chica).- Pan**

**Reino del Fantasma Hambriento.- Pun**

**Reino Humano.- PanPen**

**Reino del Infierno.- Poin**

**Reino Animal 1 (el que se parece a Deidara).- Pin**

Este capítulo es algo largo, pero bueno el titulo lo dice todo. Sabrán porqué.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 11.- Disparates y Compras

Después de pasar la primera y problemática noche en la casa de los hermanos de Pein, los vacacionistas bajan al comedor. Los integrantes de la familia del usuario del rinnegan se ubican uno a uno en las sillas, vestidos con sus capas Akatsuki y sus bandas.

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo Pon, el reino demonio.- Es muy temprano, ¿No?

- A las siete de la mañana muchos duermen y en vacaciones como éstas.- dijo Pan, el reino animal dos, tallándose sus ojos.- No se hace más que ser unos haraganes.

- Ay hermana, ¿Crees que alcancen los platos que tenemos?- preguntó Pin, el primer reino animal, rascándose la espalda.- Vamos ahora a tener que lavar los trastes todos los días. No vamos a poder dejar acumulado como antes.

- Si. Y me alegro. Ya no habrá ambiente de moscas ni mosquitos de fruta.

- Eso pasaba porque cometían el crimen de "Acumular Sucios Trastes" Segundo grado.- comentó Poin, el reino del fantasma hambriento.-

- Eso no existe en ninguna "Constitución Política de los Kages", Poin.- dijo sabiamente PanPen, el reino humano.

- ¿Qué Pun, Pein, Konan y los holgazanes no piensan levantarse?- preguntó Pon.- Si ya es muy muy tarde. Ya me imagino. Cuando iban a la Academia Ninja, siempre se debían quedar dormidos… ¿No creen?

- Pues ya bajaron.- observó Poin.

- Y del jardín viene Zetsu.- dijo PanPen.

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Orochimaru, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan y Pein se integran al grupo, portando sus bandas y también con sus conocidas capas. Se las había devuelto momentos de bajar.

- Se ven muy mal.- observó Pin.- Parece como si hubieran estado con insomnio…

- No pudimos dormir.- dijo Pein de malhumor.- Por el malestar de garganta.

- Aunque por lo menos ya no tienen ronquera y no hablan como gallo…

- Los gallos no hablan.- indicó Zetsu.

- Nadie durmió. Ni nosotros. No sabemos porqué Orochimaru estuvo roncando toda la nochecita… Y no lo hacía antes…- dijo Konan, bostezando.

- ¡Qué! ¡Eso no puede ser!- espetó el sannin.- ¿¡Ronqué?! ¡Debe de ser por el clima!

- Si se te ocurre de nuevo hacer esa tontería… te pondré un pedazo de pan en tu condenada boca para que nos dejes dormir.- amenazó Pein al aficionado a las serpientes.

Pan nota un cambio importante en los trabajadores de su hermano.

- ¿Y qué les pasa a ustedes? Parece como si los hubieran regañado por matar a un jinchuuriki con su bijuu.- comentó la familiar de Pein.

- Nada.- dijeron al unísono.

- No pasa nada.- indicó Kakuzu, levantándose de la silla.- En disculpa porque toooooodos nosotros nos levantamos más tarde que ustedes… les prepararé un rico y nutritivo desayuno. Ahora regreso. Iré a la cocina. Es más…

Kakuzu saca un mandil por medio de una invocación y se lo pone.

- ¿Cocinas? ¿Eres chef profesional?- preguntó con interés Poin.

- Si.- respondió Hidan.- Lo respaldan ochenta años de experiencia. Es un fósil.

- ¡Cállate, Hidan! ¡Que a tu estupidez la respalda tu inmortalidad!- arremetido Kakuzu.

- ¡No te permito que…

- ¡Orden!.- espetó Poin, pegando la mesa como si tuviera un mazo y presenciara un juicio.

- ¡No hagas eso, Poin!- exclamó Pin, llevándose las manos a la cara.- ¡No nos estás regañando por no acudir a un juicio contigo!

- Cállense. Recuerden lo que les dije cuando llegamos.- dijo Pein al aficionado al dinero y al jashinista.

Hidan guarda silencio, mientras que Kakuzu se dirige a la cocina.

- No tardo.- dijo Kakuzu, alistando el material necesario para cocinar.

- Espero que haga malteada de chocolate.- comentó Tobi.

- ¿Te gusta la malteada de chocolate, Tobi?- preguntó Pon.- ¡A mí también!

- Deberíamos preparar una, sempai.

- ¿Sempai, hum?- preguntó Deidara, extrañado y ofendido por la repentina "confianza" entre el enmascarado y Pon.- ¿De cuándo a acá él es tu sempai? ¡Pensé que era yo, hum!

- Lo eres, Deidara sempai. Pero él será otro sempai.

- ¡No seas tan confianzudo, hum! ¡Lo tienes que tratar más!

- Yo pienso lo mismo.- opinó Sasori.

- Un omelet con jamón.- dijo Panpen.- Eso pensábamos preparar.

- No sé porqué, pero creo que Kakuzu no va a esforzar mucho sus manos para darnos una cátedra de gastronomía.- comentó Kisame, recordando cierta prueba en la casa de Big Brother.

Kakuzu reaparece en el comedor. Con ambas manos sostiene dos bandejas. En una hay 8 platos hondos y la opuesta 9. Después de servirlos, toma asiento. Los presentes ponen los ojos en blanco al ver el contenido del desayuno.

- ¿Cereal con leche?- preguntó Zetsu.- ¿Sólo cereal con leche?

- Si.- respondió Kakuzu, con tranquilidad.- Eso Zetsu es un rico y nutritivo desayuno. No como las personas que te comes…

- ¡Eso es también nutritivo!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡La carne tiene proteínas!

- Eso hasta yo lo puedo preparar. No eres más que un flojo para cocinar.- analizó Pan.

- ¡Yo no permito que…- arremetió el originario de la Cascada.

Pein le da un pisotón a Kakuzu para que no se le ocurriera la impertinencia de atacar a su pequeña hermana.

- Tendré que comer con sólo el plato o con los manos.- dijo Itachi.

- Se te olvidaron los cubiertitos, Kakuzu.- dijo Konan.- No somos cavernicolitas como para que comamos así, Itachi.

- Eso ya lo sé. Sólo era una sugerencia.

- Yo traigo lo que falta.- señaló Kakuzu y por medio de sus brazos despegables trae cubiertos, mantel, servilletas, pan tostado y azúcar.

- Oigan.- observó Sasori.- Falta alguien, pero no sé…

- El gato de Tobi.- dijo Orochimaru.- Creo que se quedó dormido…

- No…- dijo PanPen.

Música al estilo southern rock, con altos decibeles, irrumpe en el comedor. Pun se desliza, para aparecer frente a la organización de criminales, no sin antes sujetar un enorme radio con anchas bocinas.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH.- gritó Pun, el reino del infierno y motociclista, inspirado por la canción, haciendo un ligero bailoteo.- AUUUUUUUUUU

- ¿De qué se está refrescando?- preguntó Tobi.- No tomó agua de la llave o se bañó…

- Ni le duele nada que yo sepa. Aunque le pudo afectar la Salsa Valentina de anoche.- opinó Pin.

- CLEAN SHIRT, NEW SHOES  
AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM GOIN' TO.  
SILK SUIT, BLACK TIE,  
I DON'T NEED A REASON WHY.  
THEY COME RUNNIN' JUST AS FAST AS THEY CAN  
COZ EVERY GIRL CRAZY 'BOUT A SHARP DRESSED MAN. - cantó Pun a todo pulmón, moviendo su cadera.

- ¡Pun! ¡¿Podrías dejar de cantar esas tonterías?!- reclamó Pein, tratando de hacerse escuchar más que la melodía.

Abruptamente, Pun apaga su radio y lo coloca en la mesa.

- Era ZZ Top Ninja, hum.- dijo Deidara, quien había movido su cabeza al compás de "Sharp Dressed Man".- Pero yo la canto mejor.

- Ay, Pein. Tan inspirado que estaba.- comentó Pun, un poco decepcionado.- Esto va a interesarte. Encontré esta foto tuya tirada debajo de mi cama.- dijo, sacando de su capa la imagen

- ¡No la enseñes, imbécil!- reclamó un avergonzado líder por la impertinencia de su hermano.

- Qué ingenuo te ves. Ni siquiera pareces tú, líder.- comentó Tobi, con ternura.- Pareces tan indefenso e inocente.

El retrato en cuestión muestra a Pein de bebé, con chupón en su boca, con un pañal y un gorro azul. No tiene perforaciones y realiza uno de los gestos característicos de la infancia llamado "puchero". El usuario del rinnegan contorsiona su rostro por aquel "momento incómodo".

- Es muy lindo. Se parece al niño del Jashin.- comentó Hidan.

- Es un niño tan bonito como los de la Aldea del Sonido.- añadió Orochimaru con sus manos entrelazadas.

- La inocencia quedó plasmada en esa fotografía casi de recién nacido.- dijo Kisame, exageradamente.

- También me acuerdo cuando cargaba a Pein.- recordó Pun con nostalgia.- Una vez me vomitó su papilla encima…

- Vaya Pein. Con que a ti no te gustaba la papilla…- dijo Kakuzu.- Como si eso fuera una delicia para los bebés… por eso se comen los "Gerber Gennin"…- concluyó, con sarcasmo.

- Si vuelves a decir una palabra de mi, tonto, lo lamentarás.- amenazó Pein.

- ¿Me regalas la fotito, Pun?- preguntó Konan.- No tengo de cuando Pein era un bebé… Porque él quemó toda evidencia de su pasadito.

- Eso fue una imprudencia, Pein.- añadió Poin.- Podría servirte la evidencia para defenderte en algún caso…

- ¡Konan!.- exclamó Pein.- ¡Poin!

- Toma, cuñada. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- dijo Pun, entregando con habilidad la fotografía a la maestra del origami.

- Corn Flakes.- dijo Poin.

- ¿Qué es Corn Flakes?- preguntó Sasori.

Todos los criminales caen, como usualmente ocurría por las preguntas del marionetero, al estilo anime.

- SASORI.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, incorporándose.- CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS QUE "CORN FLAKES" ES EL DESAYUNO QUE PREPARÓ KAKUZU.

- Es el cereal de maíz que le pones leche, hum.- informó Deidara.

- Eso es rico también, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi.

- Ah… ya entendí. Pero es que yo lo conozco como "Sabaku Flakes".- se excusó el marionetero.

- Para que veas, esos si que saben feo. Saben a avena.- dijo Pin.

- Sho hubiera preferido desashunar primero guashabas.- dijo PanPen, comiendo el cereal.

Los hermanos de PanPen y los subordinados de Pein observan al villano con confusión mientras desayunaban.

- ¿Guashabas?- preguntó Itachi, contrariado por el nuevo modo de hablar de PanPen.- Qué ridiculez.

- Itachi, no digas que las guayabas son ridículas… Tenía entendido que PanPen estaba ya curado de hablar de esa manera tan estúpida.- dijo Pein.- Lo mencionaron en la carta.

- Pues siempre no, ¿Tú crees?- dijo Pon, asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Lo mismo pensábamos. Nomás vinieron los holgazanes y se le desquitó la curación.- dijo Pin.

- ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa!- exclamaron Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi y Orochimaru.

- Hum.- completó el artista.

- Cómo es posible… que nos echen la culpa de los errores genéticos que posee un ser humano. Nosotros no intervenimos en las decisiones de "Mamá naturaleza".- dijo Kisame, al borde del sollozo.

- Esto me suena a una declaración exagerada- comentó Poin.

- Sho no tengo problemas. Sólo con la "She".- se defendió PanPen.

- Bueno, PanPen. Cuando termines ve por una guayaba si tanto quieres una.- dijo Pun, con tranquilidad.

- PanPen ya pronuncia la "Y" como "she".- indicó Pan, quien discretamente pretende rozar su pie al de Hidan.- Ya no sabe hablar como Deidara…

- ¡Claro que hablo bien, hum!- bufó Deidara, guardando silencio absoluto al ser mirado por Pein.- Gulp, hum…

Kakuzu, quien se percata de las intenciones de Pan con Hidan, decide voluntariamente hacerle pasar un mal rato.

- ¿Hidan, me pasas una servilleta?- pidió Kakuzu.

El jashinista siente el contacto de Pan, por lo que se pone muy nervioso.

- AAAAAAAAA.- gritó Hidan, golpeando su rodilla con la mesa por el pie femenino.- ¡Qué rayos fue eso!- disimuló. Saca su pequeña pelota para calmar el stress y la aprieta con fuerza una y otra vez.

Con una sonrisa malvada, Pan deja en "pendiente" su "plan de coqueteo".

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hidan, Itachi?- murmuró Kisame.

- Pan le estaba coqueteando por debajo de la mesa. Pero no te metas.- respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué dijiste Kakuzu?- preguntó Hidan.

- Hidan… pásame una servilleta.

De mala gana, el jashinista le da el utensilio a Kakuzu.

- Hidan. Pásame el azúcar.- volvió a pedir el aficionado al dinero.

- ¿No crees que estás abusando, Kakuzu?- preguntó Konan, arqueando la ceja.- El azúquitar le queda a Hidan muy lejitos de donde él está…

- Es un favor, Konan.- indicó, sonriendo con malicia.

Hidan fulmina con la mirada a Kakuzu y recordando la pelotita la aprisiona con más furia por el abuso de Kakuzu y le otorga el azúcar.

- Aquí tienes, viejo decrépito fermentado.- dijo, con enojo.

- No entiendo. Si le pones azúcar a los Corn Flakes, sabe horrible.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Kakuzu quiere abusar de que Hidan no puede atacarlo en la mesa.- indicó Zetsu.

- Cierto. Sólo la dejó a un lado del plato.

- Hidan. Cuando termine el cereal, llévate mi plato con el tuyo y de paso… me pasas un pedazo de pan tostado de la mesa.- requirió el aficionado al dinero.

- ¡Qué no puedes ir tú! ¿Tu artritis no te deja mover?- espetó Hidan.

- No. Tú estás más cerca de la cocina… ¡Y yo no tengo artritis!

- Yo tengo sed.- dijo Tobi.- Deberíamos de tomar un jugo de naranja.

- Voy por él, Tony.- dijo Pin, dirigiéndose por el pedido.- Tenemos dos litros en el refri…. No te levantes, no te levantes. Ustedes son visita…

- Pero soy Tobi…

- Así es él.- indicó Poin, el juez.- En unos días registra en su memoria perfectamente el dato sobre ti.

- Ah… se me olvidaba… y después de que haga eso, Hidan… pásame…- reiteró Kakuzu.

Harto de ser "explotado" por el oriundo de la Cascada, las emociones de Hidan estallan en su punto máximo de "ebullición".

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó el jashinista, furioso. Golpea con sus puños la mesa, provocando que los cereales de Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Orochimaru, Pein y Kisame cayeran al suelo, salpicándolos en el proceso. La radio de Pun había sufrido la misma "fortuna".- TONTO VIEJO VEJESTORIO…

- Repetiste dos veces lo mismo.- observó PanPen.

- YA LO SÉ… ÉL ME PROVOCÓ…

- Y tiró mi radio. Espero que no lo haya roto.- se lamentó Pun, con sus manos sobre el cabello.

- ¿Tiraste los platos?- preguntó Pin, con una jarra de jugo de naranja en mano.- ¿No te gustó el desayuno Hi-man?

- QUÉ NO OYES… ES HIDAN…

- SUFICIENTE. HIDAN… KAKUZU… AL RINCÓN…- ordenó Pein, hacia el fondo del comedor.

- ¡Ustedes si que no entienden, $&$&$&$!- gritó Konan, empapada de leche.- ¡Ni las terapias les sirven de nada!

- Voy a tener que limpiar mi capa.- dijo Sasori.- Y me tengo que enjuagar el cabello.

- Por estar gritando como insolentes, Hidan y Kakuzu ahí se van a quedar. Con las manos a la cabeza.- ordenó Pein.

Cabizbajos, el jashinista y el aficionado al dinero se ubican en el punto que les había indicado su líder.

- Ya que tenemos que levantarnos por esto… Toma Tony la jarra… te la puedes tomar de ahí… Estamos en confianza… ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?- sugirió Pin.

- ¿Me la puedo tomar de la jarra, Pin san?..- preguntó Tobi, sorprendido por la excesiva amabilidad de Pin.

- No puedo creer que en menos de un día haya tanta confiancita.- comentó Konan

- Bueno, entonces voy a beber un poco.- dijo el enmascarado, sorbiendo el jugo.

La organización se entusiasma por la idea del hermano de Pein.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a la playa!- exclamó Kisame, con emoción.- ¡Las olas! ¡La arena! ¡Los lentes de sol! ¡De nuevo pronto seremos uno mismo!

- Kisame, todavía no se confirma la salida.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿A la playa?- preguntó Sasori.- No sabía que íbamos a ir a la playa…

- ¡Por eso venimos aquí, Sasori!- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- No entiendo porqué eres tan distraído.- dijo Orochimaru, contrariado.

- Es que se me había olvidado.- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

- Me parece muy buena idea.- dijo PanPen.

- Oh no, hum.- dijo Deidara, recordando un aspecto muy importante.

- ¿Qué pasa, Deidara? ¿No te gusta broncearte?- preguntó Pon.

- Es que… Se me olvidó mi traje de baño, hum.- sollozó Deidara.

Al escuchar el "grave" descuido del artista por no traer una prenda importante para vacacionar, los subordinados del líder lanzan unos agudos grititos.

- OH NO… TAMBIÉN SE NOS OLVIDÓ EL TRAJE DE BAÑO.- exclamaron Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru Hidan y Kakuzu.

- Y EL BRONCEADOR.- añadió el sannin.

- Es el verdadero colmo. ¿No me digan que pensaban que iban a ir a las montañas?- preguntó Pan.

- No, hermana…. Ustedes son unos imbéciles.- espetó Pein a sus empleados.- Les dije claramente que íbamos a la playa. Sus diminutos cerebros de aborígenes no pudieron comprender una simple orden.

- Yo lo llevaba. Pero dijiste que teníamos que dejar maletas. Y en una de ésas estaba mi traje de baño y mi bronceador.- se excusó Itachi.

- ¡Cometí un terrible error!- exclamó el espadachín.- ¡Yo que amo el mar olvidé algo tan sagrado como un traje de baño!

- Tú tienes la culpa, querido líder.- dijo Zetsu.- Por presionarnos tanto en dejar nuestras maletas…

- ¿Hiciste eso, Pein?- preguntó Pun, el motociclista.- Sí que fue muy rudo…

- Estos zánganos llevaban cuatro maletas cada uno.- indicó Pein.

- Eso era un abuso de confianza. Es casi igual a una extorsión.- dijo Poin, el juez.

- ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos hacer nada si ellos no tienen sus trajes de baño.- dijo Pon.

- Pein y yo sí traemos nuestros trajecitos.- indicó Konan.

- ¿Si le prestamos el traje de Pein de cuando era adolescente a Yayori o a Deparadum?- dijo Pin.

- Ellos son enanos. Les podría quedar.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Yo no quiero usar ropa ajena.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡No somos enanos, hum! ¡Somos de proporción pequeña! Y ya te dije Pin que es Deidara hum, no Deparadum, hum.- replicó Deidara.

Pein reflexiona acerca del descuido de los villanos y decide enmendar la falta.

- Iremos a comprar los trajes de baño y los bronceadores.- finalizó.

- SI SI… VAMOS TODOS VAMOS TODOS…- gritó Tobi, brincando de alegría y se aproxima a Hidan y Kakuzu.- Toma Kakuzu san, un poco de jugo. Por la vitamina C…

- Ni a Hidan ni a Kakuzu les des nada hasta la cena…

- Pein… es demasiado tiempo sin comer.- dijo PanPen

- ¿Qué tal si les da gastritis por no comer a sus horas?- preguntó Pun, anonadado por el castigo "extremo" de su hermano.

- Así es él. Por Jashin Sama me he podido acostumbrar.- sollozó Hidan.

- Yo… por que él me paga por mi trabajo.- indicó Kakuzu.

- No vamos a ir todos, Tobi. Yo voy a asignar quiénes irán a "El Shinobi de Hierro"… Serán Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Konan, Pan…

- Pero yo quería enseñarle a Hidan todos los alrededores.- dijo la hermana de Pein, en tono seductor.

- Ah… ah… así está bien.- tartamudeó Hidan, asustado y conforme con la asignación del usuario del rinnegan.

- Pues no lo vas a hacer… Poin y PanPen. Nos quitaremos las capas y van a dejarse la ropa de civil.

- ¡Sí que te extrañábamos, hermano!- exclamó Pun, con alegría.- ¡Tú siempre haciendo las reparticiones! Desde siempre con tu dote de liderazgo…

- Ya sabes que siempre he sido el líder y lo seré por toda mi vida… Vámonos en el camión… ya…. Kakuzu…

- ¿Ya me perdonaste, Pein?- preguntó Kakuzu.

- No… cuando regresemos retomas tu castigo y Hidan... Pun, Pon y Pin van a vigilarte…

- ¡¿Me van a vigilar?! ¡No puede ser! ¡No me tienes confianza!- exclamó el jashinista.

- Pues no te la tiene, Hidan san.- dijo Tobi, al dejar a la mitad el jugo de naranja.- Voy a dejar esto aquí. Después le doy a mi gato Mumusi un poco…

- Los gatitos no toman juguito de naranja.- indicó Konan.- Toman lechecita…

- Entonces se va a tomar la que dejaron en los platos…

- Vámonos.- ordenó Pein.- Los que estamos manchados de leche, nos limpiaremos en el camión.

- ¡Ya saben nuestras tallas!- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Por convivir por tantos años!

Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Pan, Poin y PanPen salen de la casa, suben al transporte y éste se dirige hacia la célebre tienda de ropa "El Shinobi de Hierro". Pensando que faltaba conocer mejor a "Los holgazanes", Pin se dispone a proponerles una "actividad recreativa".

- Oigan, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para que conozcamos más de nuestras intimidades?- indicó Pin, el amante de los animales.

- ¡Qué! ¡¿Bañarnos desnudos?!- espetó Kisame, escandalizado por semejante propuesta.- ¡Eso no lo voy a hacer! ¡Yo tengo pudor!

- Si, yo con Itachi san. Me parece buena idea.- dijo un Orochimaru muy interesado en la sugerencia.

El usuario del sharingan, aterrado ante las "nuevas" intenciones del sannin, rápidamente se esconde detrás del originario de la Niebla.

- No. Pin habla de otra cosa, ¿Cómo ven?- indicó Pon.

- Ah. Yo que pensaba que era eso.- se lamentó el aficionado a las serpientes.

- ¿Entonces de qué?- preguntó Itachi, aliviado al rectificar que la "interpretación" de Kisame no es la verdadera idea de Pin.

- Es una actividad que hago con los "Búhos Manzos".- aclaró Pun, el motociclista.- A Pin le gustó mucho. Hay que salir a la calle…

- ¿Vamos a aventar explosivos a los autos para que se accidenten y salgan volando hum?- preguntó Deidara con ilusión.

- ¡Si! ¡Si!.- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Yo quiero hacer eso!

- Es algo mucho más lleno de adrenalina.- respondió Pun.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Hidan? Pein nos dijo que teníamos que vigilarlo ¿No?- dijo Pon.

- Pues nos lo llevamos con todo y pared del rincón.- señaló Pin.

- ¿Con todo y pared?- preguntó Kisame.- ¿No nos van a regañar por eso? Los regaños de Pein son peor que el infierno.

- Prefiero estar aquí entonces.- dijo Hidan.

- Dijo que lo vigiláramos. Y él va a estar con nosotros. Sin estar en el rincón. No te preocupes, Hidan.- indicó Pun.

Itachi, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kisame y Tobi se asombran por el comportamiento alivianado del hermano de Pein.

- ¡Yo quiero jugar!- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Espérenme!- dijo, al momento de agarrar dos platos y vaciarle a uno de ellos leche.- ¡Sólo le doy de desayunar a Mumusi! ¡No me tardo nada! ¡Acompáñame, Deidara sempai!- concluyó, con una mano sujetando el plato y con la otra jaloneando a Deidara de la capa.

- ¡Espera, Tobi hum! ¡No te pongas así sólo por alimentar a un gato!- gritó el artista, ambos subiendo las escaleras.

- Esto se va a poner rudo, rudo.- dijo Pun.- Voy a guardar mi radio en lo que bajan Tobi y Deidara.

- Y muy emocionante.- sonrió Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

- Y es diversión sana.- indicó Pin.

- Limpiaré esto mientras.- dijo Itachi, recogiendo los platos.

- No, Pistache. Yo lo hago. Sólo lleva ese jugo al refri.- ofreció Pin.

- Itachi… De acuerdo.- dijo el Uchiha, descansando por un día ser quien realiza absolutamente todo.

La localización de "El Shinobi de Hierro" se encontraba no muy lejos de la casa vacacional. Grande, formada por tres pisos que abarcaban todas las áreas departamentales básicas para vestir en todo tipo de ocasión, no sin antes olvidar el área de Electrónica, Gourmet, Hogar, Belleza, Equipo y Uniforme Ninja. Para los clientes que gustan de descansar después de un agitado día de compras hay una cafetería llamada "Punta de Kumo". Los miembros de la organización de criminales observan en la zona reservada para todo aquel que necesitaba "artefactos" para disfrutar su rato en la playa.

- Sólo venimos a comprar los bronceadores.- dijo Poin, leyendo el contenido de uno de los productos estéticos.- PanPen, deja de estar analizando los ingredientes químicos de cada crema que ves.

- Necesito una crema embeshecedora.- argumentó PanPen.- Para el cutis.

- Tú no tienes nada de maltratos que puedan evidenciar un terrible rostro…

- Apúrense para elegir.- indicó Pein, con impaciencia.

- A Konan no le va a pasar nada.- dijo Kakuzu.- La estoy vigilando. Está con Pan, Sasori y Zetsu.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Está con Pan… ¡No te muevas, Kakuzu!

- AUCH, AUCH.- exclamó Kakuzu, siendo jaloneado por Pein con una correa sujetada en su pantalón. Momentos antes de ingresar a la tienda, el usuario del rinnegan le había colocado el "instrumento de castigo" para tenerlo bajo control.

- Pein, Kakuzu no es un niño.- dijo Poin.

- Nos ven raro.- indicó PanPen, al notar que muchos clientes observan con extrañeza la escena.

- Al impertinente que miran como bicho pútrido es a Kakuzu, no a nosotros.- espetó el líder.

- Mejor no me muevo. Inhibe mi chakra.- se resignó Kakuzu.

Mientras tanto, al observar toda diversidad de trajes de baño, Sasori y Zetsu discuten entre sí sobre qué tallas elegir para sus compañeros.

- No sé porqué andas viendo los bikinis, Sasori.- indicó Zetsu.- Eso es para chicas.

- ¿Entonces porqué he visto hombres usarlos?

- Porque son como Orochimaru… ¿Cuáles trajes nos llevamos? ¿Ésos con el emblema del sombrero Hokage o las nubes rojas?

- Los que están en liquidación. Los de las nubes rojas.

- ¿Shorts o Spido?

- Ay no sé. Para mi los trajes de baño son lo mismo….

- Rayos. Es cierto que para ti todo es igual…

- Hay que llevarnos esos. Son nueve exactos… Es que me desespero cuando estamos de compras…

- Bah… qué mas da.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¿Te sabes las tallas?

- No, no me las sé. Pero ¿Es lo mismo no?

- ¡No Sasori! ¡Si son unitalla si! ¡Pero éstos no son unitalla!- espetó Zetsu en su faceta oscura.

Sasori, confundido por el término utilizado por el bipolar para referirse al tamaño de la ropa, consulta su diccionario de bolsillo, en busca del significado de la palabra "unitalla".

- Por fin entendí.- dijo el pelirrojo.

No muy lejos de allí, Konan y Pan realizan lo propio con los bikinis, trikinis y trajes de baño completo.

- ¿Tampoco tenías trajecito de baño, Pan?- preguntó Konan.- Aquí los modelitos son muy bonitos…

- Si. Tengo un bikini. Pero estaba pensando en que tú y yo debemos vernos muy sensuales para la playa.- dijo Pan, revisando el precio.

- Ya lo soy. Y con el traje de bucito que tengo que usé en Big Brother…

- No ése no. No vas a bucear y no son nada atractivos. Muy masculino… Es más… ¿Porqué no nos llevamos esos bikinis?

- Me hace falta un bikinicito.- apoyó la kunoichi.- Y el pareo...

- No cualquier bikini, Konan. Si no nos servirá de nada… yo digo que ése…

Konan ve la prenda con detenimiento.

- ¿La tanguita?- preguntó la maestra del origami.

- Si. Nos llevamos dos… Tú la luces con el témpano de Pein para ver si así por lo menos tiene un poco más de pasión y yo con el osito musculosito de Hidan…

La kunoichi pone los ojos en blanco por el "apelativo" usado por Pan para el jashinista.

- Creo que… mejor me llevo el bikinicito.- concluyó Konan. El estilo de usar "tanga" no iba acorde a su personalidad.

- Aunque que ahora que lo dices… sí. El hilo dental se ve para mí como de mujerzuela. El bikini estaría bien, pero ese sexy…

- ¡Acabo de ver más! ¡Allá!.- exclamó Konan, con emoción.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos! ¡Son mejores esos! ¡Uy! ¡Si que vamos a traer a los hombres a nuestros pies!

- No, no a toditos.- concluyó, al imaginar a un Pein exageradamente celoso, con intenciones de aniquilar a cualquier individuo que la viera.

El par de mujeres se encamina hacia la zona. Sasori y Zetsu pagan los bañadores con el dinero exacto que les entregó Pein, quien ahora no tenía más remedio que esperar a que PanPen terminara de inspeccionar el departamento de Perfumería.

- Usar lociones no es algo que vinimos a hacer.- dijo Poin, de mal humor.- Es un ultraje.

- Es que debo de hashar la diferencia entre todas.- se excusó PanPen.- No sé porqué tiene que ser las lociones tan caras. Cualquier puede hacerlas.

- Mientras ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo, yo voy a ver algo.- dijo Pein.- Les encargo a este tonto.- concluyó, entregando a Poin la correa de Kakuzu.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Poin.- No tiene ni propósito alguno que le pregunte. Ya abandonó el lugar.

- No me jales de la correa.- se quejó Kakuzu.

- Lo siento, pero mi hermano me pidió un favor.

Pein camina con sigilo hacia la joyería. Anillos, brazaletes, cadenas y collares son exhibidos en los mostradores, denotando su alto costo y valioso material. El usuario del rinnegan observa cada una de las joyas. Un empleado se aproxima, con el fin de realizar una venta.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle?- preguntó el hombre.

- Muéstrame cuánto cuestan tus anillos.- indicó Pein, en tono cortante.

- ¿De compromiso?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. ¿Te quedó claro?

El empleado se asusta por el ya conocido comportamiento del líder.

- De acuerdo.- concluyó. El vendedor saca del mostrador un anillo.- Éste es un anillo de diamante. Su precio es…

- Ese está muy caro.

- Tenemos este otro. Tiene un zafiro en el centro, oro, de 24 kilates…

- Ese diseño de estrellas está feo…

- Hay más diseños. Este otro. Tres piedras de rubíes, oro blanco…

Pein se exaspera por las constantes insistencias del empleado, además de los precios del negocio.

- Ya no quiero ver nada.- concluyó el líder.

- Pero hay mucho que ver… como éste… Anillo de diamante…

- Dije que no.- indicó, dispuesto a retirarse.

El vendedor sujeta a Pein del antebrazo.

- Pero también tenemos este, señor…

Pein observa la llegada de todos sus acompañantes y al momento de fijar su mirada en Konan, los nervios lo carcomen.

- Eh… Suéltame. Ahora mismo.- espetó, evidenciando su nerviosismo

- Pero si fue usted el que…

Con un "Shinra Tensei" sumamente discreto, soluciona su problema, mandando al empleado hacia un estante, estrellándose y viendo "estrellitas" a causa del impacto.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí, Pein?- preguntó Pan, su hermana.- ¿No me digas que estás interesado en lucir joyería barata?

- No. Vámonos.- espetó Pein, al disimular su malestar.

- Es raro. A él no le gusta la joshería.- comentó PanPen.

- AUCH, AUCH.- se quejó Kakuzu.

- Nos tardamos muchito porque tuvimos que buscar a Sasori.- indicó Konan.- Es que se perdió en la ropita de maternidad.

- Es que no me fijé por dónde podía salir al pasillo. Es muy grande el "Shinobi de Hierro".- se disculpó Sasori.

- ¡Y yo te tuve que ir a buscar a cada piso y departamento del lugar y eso hizo que me cansara!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

En la casa vacacional, para ser más preciso en la calle, Pun, Pin y Pon alistan a Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Orochimaru, Tobi y Deidara para la emocionante "aventura", después de haber esperado a que el gato de Tobi, Mumusi, terminara su desayuno.

- ¿Sandalias patines?- preguntó Hidan, mirándolos puestos en sus pies.- Ni en mis años del seminario hubiera imaginado que ésas podían hacerse.- ¿Y no nos van a decir nada por vernos con las capas?

- Je. Hombre, no te preocupes.- indicó Pun, el motociclista.- Los vecinos que tenemos están algo lejos y como están acostumbrados a lo que hacemos…

- Pero todo se hace, hasta las sandalias patines, Hidan san.- dijo Tobi.- Aunque las últimas que usé de Mattel ya no me quedan…

- Porque ya sabes que Mattel hace juguetes y patines de niños, Tobi.- dijo Orochimaru.- Recuerdo que vi a unos niños patinar en la Aldea del Skate. Hacían acrobacias espectaculares.

- Pues nunca hacemos esas cosas tan peligrosas en mi pueblo.- indicó Kisame con exageración.- Está prohibido el patinaje en calle. Nos multan por 500 dólares.

- El surfing es peligroso también, Kisame.- dijo Itachi, recordándole al espadachín que el deporte del que era aficionado también tenía su "índice" de peligrosidad.

- Pero no es lo mismo, Itachi. El mar es mi amigo y mi vida.

- No es tan emocionante deslizarse en la bajada de la calle con eso, hum.- opinó Deidara.

- Claro que no tanto, Deparadum.- dijo Pin.

- Es Deidara, hum.

- Nosotros ponemos nuestro "toque especial" a las sandalias con rueditas…

- Así es.- apoyó Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.- Les vamos a poner esto…

Pon saca de sus dedos unos pequeños cohetes. Los ojos de Deidara emanan mucho brillo y emoción.

- Por fin encontré a otro artista con un arte explosivo hum.- dijo el artista, embriagado de felicidad.

- Pero sempai, ayer lo conocimos y apenas hoy te diste cuenta.- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Artes explosivos?- preguntó Pun.- No vamos a hacer explotar las sandalias si es eso lo que crees.

Deidara se decepciona por la aclaración.

- ¡Podemos morir, Deidara!- exclamó Kisame.- ¡No quiero dejar mí legado con una muerte por una explosión de sandalias!

- Eso sería como suicidio anti-jashinista.- dijo Hidan.- No estoy dispuesto a hacer el harakiri con unos cohetes.

- El harakiri es con una espada. ¿Vamos a deslizarnos impulsándonos con los cohetes?- preguntó Itachi.

- Así es.- dijo Pon.- ¿Tú crees?

- Es más. Nosotros vamos a empezar.- indicó Pun.- ¿Están listos, hermanos?

- Estoy más listo que un delfín a punto de saltar un aro.- indicó Pin.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó Orochimaru.- Es demasiado excéntrico.

- Pin, Pon… ¡Vamos a sentir el viento en nuestras caras!- exclamó Pun.- Hermano, colócanos los cohetes…

Pon "implanta" dos cohetes en cada talón de él mismo y de sus hermanos. Ambos dan un paso e inician su descenso por la bajada, uno seguido del otro, cada uno separado a una distancia prudente. Sus espectadores observan con atención, sin perder detalle, alejándose lo suficiente.

- BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamaron Pin, Pon y Pun, patinando y aumentando la velocidad.

- ¡Eso se ve muy divertido!- exclamó Tobi, emocionado.- ¡Yo quiero intentar!- indicó, tomando posición.

- Espera Tobi. Falta que pongan los cohetes.- indicó Itachi.

- ¡COHETES AL ATAQUE!- gritaron los hermanos.

Las "sandalias patines" adquieren una alta velocidad gracias al impulso de los ahora encendidos cohetes. Los tres hermanos patinan bastante bien, hasta que inesperadamente notan un "obstáculo" en su "pista".

- OH OH.- exclamó Pin.- UN ENEMIGO A LA VISTA…

- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Dónde están los Anbu!- exclamaron Deidara, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi y Hidan, preocupados por la posible "repentina" aparición de uno de sus archirivales.

- NO. EL ENEMIGO ES…- exclamó Pun.- PON, CUIDADO…

- AY NOOOOOOO…- gritó Pon, al tener muy cerca a su rival.

- ¿Eso lo llaman enemigo?- preguntó Hidan, extrañado por el sustantivo designado a la "amenaza".

Como consecuencia de la máxima velocidad alcanzada, Pin y Pun esquivan un bote de basura y Pon impacta en éste, provocando que se volteara y todo el contenido de desperdicio saliera de éste. Los tres hermanos se derrapan y caen, rodando en el suelo. Los cohetes expulsan chispas, flamas y humo, además de un ruido estridente.

- OU. OU.- se quejaron.

Todos los "patinadores" estallan de la risa ante la escena, incluso los "accidentados".

- Se ve muy emocionante, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Eso sí es un buen juego Tobi.

- También mis juegos son muy divertidos, Deidara sempai.- se defendió el enmascarado.- Aunque ése nunca se me habría ocurrido. Espero que no se me rompa la máscara.

- ¿No te dolió eso, Pon?- preguntó Pun, poniéndose de pie después de pasar el "estallido".- Y era un bote de basura de metal…

- No, ¿Cómo ves?- respondió.

- Sí que en esa casa comen cosas raras.- indicó Pin, mirando la basura.- Mira que cocinar chayotes…

- Los chayotes se comen.- dijo Pun.- Vamos con los holgazanes.

Pin, Pon y Pun suben la calle y se reúnen con los trabajadores de Pein.

- El bote de basura no es enemigo. No nos asusten así.- reprimió Orochimaru.

- Les toca a ustedes. No sean cobardes y anímense.- invitó Pun, el motociclista.

- YO LE ENTRO.- gritó Tobi.

- ¿Quieres ir sólo o con alguien?- preguntó Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

- Voy con… como siempre voy con Deidara sempai y me acompañó con Mumusi… Vamos, Hidan san…-

- ¡Tobi! ¡Espera!.- se quejó el jashinista, siendo jalado de la capa, tambaleando y a punto de perder el equilibrio de las sandalias patines.

- Les ponemos un reto.- indicó Pin.- Háganlo… parados en un solo patín… usen su chakra… y tomados de la mano…

- Tobi con su pie izquierdo y Hidan con su pie derecho.- completó Pon.

- QUE… ESO ES UNA LOCURA.- gritó Hidan, renuente a aceptar tal propuesta.- No somos profesionales. ¡No somos tan idiotas para hacer eso!

- SI, SI. ES UNA GRAN IDEA.- exclamó Tobi, siguiendo la instrucción.- Ándale, Hidan san. No va a pasarnos nada.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo salir lastimado! ¡Qué tal si me caigo! AY ESTÁ BIEN. ESTÁ BIEN.- gritó el jashinista, al adoptar su posición.

- Itachi y Kisame los empujan.- indicó Pin.

Pon coloca los cohetes en el patín izquierdo de Tobi y en el patín derecho de Hidan.

- A la de sí se puede.- dijo Pin.- SI SE PUEDE…

El usuario del sharingan y el oriundo de la Niebla empujan con fuerza a Hidan y a Tobi.

- YUUUUUUPI… AY QUÉ DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- exclamó Tobi, sin perder su postura en el descenso.

- AAAAAAAA. AUXILIO… AUXILIO… JASHIN SAMA… APIÁDATE DE MÍ, SI ME MUERO DE ESTA MANERA.- gritó Hidan, tambaleándose una y otra vez. Su estado de ánimo contrasta con el del enmascarado.

- Pero no te vas a morir, Hidan san. Eres inmortal.

- Eso es cierto.- apoyó Itachi.

- PUES… COMO SI ME MURIERA.- espetó Hidan.

- ¡AY VIRGENCITA!.- exclamó Kisame.- ¡ESOS DOS VAN A IRSE AL MÁS ALLÁ DEL CAMINO!

- ESO ESTÁ PERO DE BARBAS.- exclamó Pun, al mirar a Tobi y Hidan.- ¡ADRENALINA PURA!

- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió hacer eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo Pin.

Los cohetes de Tobi expulsan una gran flama…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Tobi. Pierde equilibrio, tropieza y cae boca abajo y de milagro no rompe su máscara. Hidan, a causa de la caída de Tobi, rueda por el piso y casi impacta con el ahora tirado bote de basura. Las risas de los presentes no se hace esperar.

- AH… Debí primero rezar para que me protegiera Jashin sama.- sollozó Hidan, incorporándose después de que sus patines perdieran el efecto flameante.

- SI. ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!- exclamó Tobi, saltando, casi a punto de perder balance.- ¡Vamos, Hidan san!- indicó, arrastrando al jashinista.

- ¡Oye, Tobi! ¡Cálmate!- sollozó.

- Qué bueno que por ahora no estoy en el lugar de Hidan, hum.- dijo Deidara, notando que sus compañeros regresaban.

- ¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Pon.

- Nosotros de nuevo.- dijo Tobi.

- Yo no quiero pasar ¡Quiero descansar!- arremetió Hidan, sentándose.

- Eso no se puede, Tobi. Todos tenemos que pasar. Después de la primera ronda, seguimos la segunda y podrás otra vez deslizarte.- dijo Pun.- ¡Excelente! ¡Ustedes sí son valientes!

- Yo.- se ofreció Orochimaru, con decisión.- Pero no quiero que nadie me acompañe…

- Qué bueno que no me mencionó.- susurró Itachi, con alivio.

Orochimaru toma posición. Pon realiza su labor y el sannin hace un pequeño impulso con su pierna…

- AAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó el sannin, al sentir el flamazo de los cohetes y su característico sonido.

- Estallaron antes de tiempo.- dijo Kisame.

- Ah. Es que a veces pasa. ¿Cómo ves?- indicó Pon.

El sannin cae de sentón y sus patines prosiguen con la expulsión de fuego y humo.

- Jajajajajajaja.- se burlaron (incluso Itachi).

- AUCH. AUCH. AUCH.- se quejó el aficionado a las serpientes.

- Duraste muy poco tiempo, Orotirado.- dijo Pin.- Ni nosotros hemos hecho eso… Se supone que cuando se es primerizo se hace bien la técnica…

- ¡Pensé que podría durar!- arremetió Orochimaru, al ponerse de pie.- ¡Y es Orochimaru!

- No duraste porque te confiaste, hum.- observó Deidara.- Fueron unos cohetes muy cortos de explosión, hum.

- Eso de saber es cuando uno adquiere mucha más experiencia y práctica.- indicó Kisame.- Hasta en los mejores clanes…

- Bueno, como sea.- dijo Pin.- ¿Por qué no pasas tú, Písame?

El rostro de Kisame se contorsiona de enojo por la errónea pronunciación de su nombre.

- Está bien. Lo haré.- indicó el espadachín.- Levantaré mi verdadero nombre en alto. Como lo hace un héroe por su patria…

- Kisame, estás exagerando. Es un juego, no una guerra por tu aldea…- dijo Itachi.

- Espero que no hagas lo de Orochimaru, hum.- indicó Deidara.

- ¡Fue un descuido!- se disculpó Orochimaru, reunido con los patinadores.

- Kisame está muy inspirado. Ya coloca los cohetes, Pon- dijo Pun, el motociclista.

Kisame se alista. Pon nota un utensilio que quizás le estorbaría para deslizarse.

- Esa espada es algo pesada, ¿No crees?- preguntó Pon.

- No. Es tan ligera como una pluma.- respondió Kisame.- Pero no te la voy a dar para que lo compruebes. Samehada es sólo mía y nadie, ni siquiera mis amigos, la pueden tocar…

- Como quieras. Pero eres algo envidioso.- indicó Pun.

- Ya puedes.- indicó Pon.

- ALLÁ VOY. ESTO ES… POR SAMEHADA Y POR MI PUEBLO.- exclamó Kisame, iniciando su descenso.

Sin perder concentración, el originario de la Niebla utiliza decentemente los patines. Los cohetes se impulsan con mayor rapidez, motivo por el que el "patinador" realizar una marcada posición de aguililla y estira sus brazos a manera horizontal. Después de una distancia que superó a la alcanzada por Orochimaru, los pies de Kisame se inclinan hacia delante, llevando a que de un gran y exagerado salto, provocando que gritara como hombre herido, cayera y se golpeara con el bote de basura.

- Fue un buen intento.- admitió Pun.

- Como siempre Kisame exagera hum.- comentó Deidara.

- He decepcionado a todos los de mi pueblo y sobretodo a mí mismo.- sollozó Kisame.

- Faltan Itachi y Deidara.- dijo Hidan.

- Voy yo.- dijo Itachi.- Pero antes voy a decir algo. Lo que voy a hacer, nadie lo imite. Se necesita mucha experiencia.

- ¿A poco sabes patinar, Itachi san?- preguntó Tobi.

- Cuando era niño y vivía en la Hoja, estuve en el grupo infantil de "Patines Ninja" y con ellos aprendí a patinar.

- Tenemos a un experto.- dijo Pin.- A ver, qué tal tú lo haces, chico patín…

Itachi mira hacia la calle con tranquilidad.

- No soy chico patín.- dijo Itachi.

- Muéstranos lo que sabes.- dijo Pon.

El usuario del sharingan inicia su recorrido, más su impulso con cohetes. Su estilo de patinar es con elegancia y maestría. El inevitable "obstáculo de metal" se encuentra cada vez más cerca.

- ITACHI. NO HAGAS BRINCOS ARRIESGADOS DE PATINADOR PROFESIONAL.- exclamó Kisame, angustiado por el bienestar de su amigo.

Los criminales de rango S aprecian en cámara lenta cómo el Uchiha salta al bote de basura a la perfección y ejecuta un perfecto aterrizaje.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron Pin, Pun y Pon, con gran asombro.- ZAMBOOOOOOOMBAAAAAAAAAAAA

Para no alejarse más de sus compañeros, Itachi intenta detenerse, pero tropieza un poco y finalmente se detiene con una mano sobre el suelo y un derrape necesario para frenar. Espera a que las flamas y las chispas.

- Le hubiéramos pedido desde el principio a Itachi que nos enseñara a patinar.- dijo Hidan.

- Itachi san debió copiar la técnica de alguna competencia de patinaje.- observó Tobi.- Debí de haber hecho eso también.

Deidara decide realizar un "gran desempeño".

- Yo voy a hacerlo mejor que Itachi, hum.- anunció el artista.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte Itachi que dejes de hacer actos peligrosos?- reprendió Kisame, en tono paternal.- ¡Te puedes lastimar!

- Saltar no es peligroso.- se excusó Itachi, llegando al punto de encuentro.

- Claro que no será como Itachi, hum. Yo soy original ante todo. Lo haré a mi manera, hum.

- ¿Saben hermanos? Comentó Pon.- Deberíamos pedirle a Itachi que se una a nosotros…

- No estoy interesado, gracias.- respondió Itachi.

- Bueno, Pon.- indicó Pin.- Ya lo escuchaste…

- ¿Listo Deidara?- preguntó Pun.- Mejora la adrenalina en el juego…

- Manolo… Manolín. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¿Invitaron a más holgazanes?- preguntó Pin, buscando a los "susodichos".

- No. Así se llaman sus manos de Deidara.- dijo Orochimaru.

El originario de la Roca prepara su arcilla y la coloca encima de los cohetes. Patina y sus sandalias adquieren una extraordinaria velocidad.

- YU HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.- gritó Deidara, con entusiasmo.

- Va demasiado rápido ¿No?.. observó Pon.- No debió poner esa arcilla…

Grandes flamas brotan de los cohetes, pero a punto de llegar hacia el cesto de basura, Deidara pierde el control. Sus propulsores habían adquirido todavía una mayor rapidez, provocando que perdiera el control.

- OH NO HUUUUUM.- gritó el artista, al impactar de lleno al tirado bote. Rueda por el suelo y una gran explosión se aprecia en los alrededores. Más llamas, humo, ruido de los cohetes y chispas salen de las sandalias de Deidara. Todos se sorprenden por el "accidente"

- SEMPAI.- exclamó Tobi, dispuesto a acudir en socorro de su amado sempai.

- ESPERA.- indicó Pun, tomando el hombro de Tobi.- Todavía no…

Un segundo estallido se presenta por la mezcla entre arcilla y flamas.

- AUCH. HUM. HUM HUM HUM…

La gran cantidad de humo y el restante de llamaradas se esparcen inclusive en la basura.

- Ahora si.- indicó Orochimaru.-

Pon, Pin, Pun, Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, Hidan y Tobi corren y llegan ante Deidara, quien luce "chamuscado" y su cabello siempre bien peinado, está hecho un desastre. El humo los rodea inevitablemente.

- Le puse mucha arcilla, hum.- sollozó un Deidara semiconsciente.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta, tonto.- espetó Orochimaru.

Itachi observa a lo lejos de la calle un camión bastante familiar.

- Ya viene Pein.- indicó el Uchiha, señalando el diminuto transporte.

Todos se observan entre sí con nervios.

- OH OH.- gritaron los hermanos de Pein.- ¡Huyida!

- ¡Vámonos todos!- exclamaron Itachi, Tobi, Orochimaru, Kisame, Hidan y Deidara.

- ¡Y esta calle está casi incendiada!- exclamó Kisame.

- Yo me llevo a Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi, cargando a su compañero.

- A ver qué le decimos a mi hermano. Disimulen que no pasó nada…Traten de mantener equilibrio con los patines.- dijo Pun.

- Con el chakra.- dijo Pin.

Patinando y con prisa, los "involucrados" se dirigen a la casa. En no mucho tiempo, entran en ella. Hidan se coloca en el rincón y el resto se sienta en la mesa del comedor. Los involucrados deciden aparentar la mayor calma posible.

Minutos después, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Pan, Poin y PanPen abren la puerta, con compras en mano.

Sasori y Zetsu encaminan al comedor, con los bañadores de sus camaradas en dos bolsas, acompañados por Poin y PanPen. Pein, Konan, Kakuzu (recién liberado de su correa) y Pan se reúnen también.

- ¿Y cómo les fue?- preguntó Pon.

- Nada fuera de lo normal.- respondió Pein.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Deidara?- preguntó Konan, percatándose del hollín en toda la cara del artista.

- Estalló el horno por querer preparar gelatina.- mintió Pin. Itachi arquea su ceja y observa al aficionado a los animales con incredulidad por la mentira piadosa, ya que era un pretexto completamente ridículo a su criterio.

- No, eso no hizo Deidara sempai, Pin san. Él hizo una de sus obras de arte en el jardín, Konan.- mintió Tobi, con alegría.

- Eso pasó hum.- apoyó Deidara.

- ¡¿En el jardín?!- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu, furioso por la profanación hacia la naturaleza.- ¡Mataste al pasto y todos los grillos y lagartijas, idiota!

- Oh ya veo.- dijo Poin.- Es una versión de los hechos.

- Pero yo vi cerca de la entrada de la casa un bote de basura incendiado y los papeles y verduras estaban quemados.- dijo Pein, con sospecha.

- Es que los vecinos los quemaron.- mintió Kisame, con nervios.

- Uy si.- espetó Kakuzu con sarcasmo, en rincón.- Como si la gente quisiera quemar chayotes sólo porqué estaban echados a perder…

- ¿Chashotes?.- preguntó PanPen.- Mal educados. Sólo desperdician la comida…

- ¿Y qué hicieron ustedes?.- preguntó Pan.

- Pues mirábamos la televisión.- mintió Orochimaru.

- ¿Apagada? Parece que sólo les gusta ver la pantalla negra…

- Ethhque… ethhhque…

- La terminamos de ver. Y la apagamos, hermana.- dijo Pun.

- Así es.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Entonces porqué tiene Hidan sandalias patines puestas?.- preguntó Sasori, inocentemente, señalando al jashinista.

- CÁLLATE SASORI.- exclamó Hidan, con mortificación.

- Pero… sólo dije lo que acaba de verte puesto.- se excusó el marionetero.

Pein deduce lo ocurrido en la calle.

- Enséñenme sus sandalias.- ordenó el líder.- Todos ustedes. En este momento.

- Entonces era una mentira lo de las explosiones de Deidara en el jardín.- dijo Zetsu, aliviado.

- Falló su coartada.- indicó Poin, el juez.

Nerviosos, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Orochimaru, Kisame, Hidan, Pon, Pin y Pun muestran los pies al usuario del rinnegan.

- Con que ustedes intentaron verme la cara de estupido, jugando con las condenadas sandalias patines cohetes. Son unos malnacidos… Ahora… Todos… ¡Al rincón! Ahora mismo. Por eso y por ser unos patéticos parásitos mentirosos.- indicó Pein.

- Si se hubieran quitado las sandaliecitas, hubieran logrado engañar a Pein.- murmuró Konan para sí.

- ¿Hasta nosotros tus hermanos?.- preguntó Pon, con tristeza.

- Si… sólo que ustedes si van a comer a la hora de la comida…

- ¡QUÉ! ¡¿NOSOTROS NO?!.- exclamaron Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Orochimaru, Hidan y Kakuzu.

- No. Hasta la cena… Y además iremos hasta mañana a la playa.

- Qué aguafiestas, Pein.- se lamentó Pan.

- Yo estoy muy cansado.- dijo Sasori.

Los "no castigados" enfilan hacia sus recámaras, mientras que los "castigados" se lamentan por no haber logrado un "engaño perfecto" para librarse de la condena de Pein.

* * *

Para todo juego se necesita crear una coartada para que no los descubran XD. Y cuando vayan a la playa no olviden su traje de baño y bronceador.

Para comentarios, opiniones, peticiones, lo que gusten, están los reviews.

Muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho. Y paciencia para todos aquellos que quieran ver a los Akatsuki en la playa XD.

Éxito.

Hasta la próxima!


	12. SOL, ARENA, MAR Y COSCORRÓN

Qué tal. Saludos a todos por aqui!

Un largo tiempo para actualizar. Hemos estado realmente ocupados, cada uno con sus actividades. Pero seguiremos por aqui, sin duda alguna XD. Gracias por la espera, los reviews y visitas por supuesto. También de que ciertas adaptaciones ninjas les sea de inspiración XD.

Anunciamos que hemos llegado a la mitad de esta historia. Desde un inicio se concebió como una historia más corta que su precuela XD.

Y además, nos sumamos al hecho de ser testigos de que más Akatsukis se están muriendo. Kishi, no nos los sigas matando... al menos no todavía jajajaja!

Esta parte del fic, también muchos de ustedes la estaban esperando. Los villanos estarán, como el título lo dice, en un escenario distinto: El de la playa, aunque habrá muchas cosas que les sucederá, tanto así que tuvimos que descartar unas por espacio, en espera de usarlas para después. Además de un curioso personaje OC que aparece aqui.

Sale, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 12.- Sol, Arena, Mar y Coscorrón

Las vacaciones continúan para el famoso grupo de criminales. Después de adquirir los productos necesarios para hacer un "satisfactorio" descanso, un paisaje sumamente agradable se encuentra ante su vista. Cada uno de los Ninjas prepara sus cosas para bajar de su transporte.

Autos, camionetas y el camión con el slogan de "Nosotros, hum" están acomodados cerca de una playa, mejor conocida como "**Playa Paraíso del Mamut Extinto"** la cual está abarrotada, con varios vacacionistas, de familias a parejas, ocupándola. A Pein le parecía un tanto absurdo ser parte de la "multitud".

- No entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí.- indicó el usuario del rinnegan de mal humor, mirando con repulsión la escena de dos niños jugando con las olas del mar.- Si tenemos una playa privada cerca de la casa.

- Pero Pein.- dijo Pun, el reino del infierno y motociclista, peinándose con su cepillo hacia atrás.- Hay que convivir con la sociedad. No vayas a comportarte como la vez en la que estuviste sentado en un rincón en tu cumpleaños porque no te gustó la fiesta sorpresa que te preparamos…

- ¡Pun!.- espetó, avergonzado por la nueva "confesión" de su hermano.

- Hermano, estamos en confianza. Los "holgazanes" ya son como si fueran parte de la familia.

- ¡Ellos no son de la familia! ¡Son mis tontos trabajadores!

- Debiste ser más socialito, Pein.- comentó Konan, en referencia al pasado de su pareja. Se coloca su bolsa de playa al hombro.

- La playa… me siento en mi mundo. He vuelto a nacer.- dijo Kisame dramáticamente, preparándose para bajar del camión.- Aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver una playa con un mamut. No tiene sentido el nombre.

- No lo sé, pero esa camisa hawaiana de espadas con palmeras llama mucho la atención, Kisame.- comentó Zetsu, mirando la "exagerada" combinación de colores de la prenda del espadachín, no sin antes tratar de hacer que sus "hojas" de la espalda se vieran lo más natural posible.

- Es lo más discreto que pude encontrar de mi equipaje, Zetsu.

Cada uno de los villanos abandonó su usual capa, pines del emblema de la organización y ropa de civil para vacacionar con comodidad. El originario de la Niebla tiene una camisa corta mencionada por el bipolar, unos shorts grises y la Samehada, Pein y sus hermanos usan una playera negra y shorts rojos, Itachi una playera en forma de "V" roja y shorts blancos, Hidan no porta camisa ni playera, únicamente unos pantalones beige, Tobi una playera sin mangas naranja y bermudas azul marino, Kakuzu trae su cabeza tapada como siempre la usaba, además de una camisa gris de manga corta totalmente abotonada y shorts negros, Sasori porta una playera sin mangas blanca con una imagen del rostro de Topo Gigio y shorts azul claro, Orochimaru un short morado y sin playera, Zetsu una playera rayada de verde con amarillo y bermudas verdes, Pan un mini short de mezclilla rojo y una playera negra sin mangas, Konan un vestido de algodón de tirantes arriba de la rodilla color turquesa y Deidara un paliacate negro con estampado del símbolo de la Aldea de la Roca, una playera sin mangas negra, una cadena en su cuello y bermudas beige.

- Así todos podremos pasar desapercibidos. Por eso dije que nadie trajera puesto algo relacionado con Akatsuki.- dijo Pein.

- Ya todos traemos nuestras cosas, ¿No creen?- dijo Pon, el reino demonio.

- Hace mucho calor.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Si te desabotonaras esa camisa y anduvieras como yo no tendrías calor… pero como tiene bochornos por la vejez, no queremos que te nos desvanezcas en el mar.- dijo Hidan, con malicia.

- ¡Es el clima, Hidan! ¡La edad no tiene nada que ver!

- Pero no se puede desvanecer Kakuzu porque no es un fantasma.- dijo Sasori, confundido.

Los ninjas ponen los ojos en blanco por el comentario del marionetero.

- No, Sasori hum.- dijo Deidara.- Hidan piensa que Kakuzu puede desmayarse por los bochornos, hum.

- Los bochornos les dan a las mujeres, no a los hombres.- aclaró Itachi.

- Ya me siento aliviado por Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.- Como siempre, aclarando todo…

- Tobi.- dijo Orochimaru, mirando con curiosidad al enmascarado.- ¿Piensas llevarte todos esos juguetes a la playa?

- Si, Orochimaru san… llevo esa pelota de football de playa, la pala, la cubeta y el rastrillo para jugar en la arena…

- Sí que pareces un mimado niño de cinco años, Tobi.- dijo Pan, la hermana de Pein.

- Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos ya a la playa.- sugirió Poin.- La demora nos va a hacer perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de una diversión.

- Hoy podré cazar cangrejos.- dijo Pin, el primer reino animal.

- Y sho haré el coctel de cangrejos.- se ofreció PanPen, el reino humano.

- No sabía que cazabas cangrejitos a la orillita de la playita.- comentó Konan, extrañada.

- No, eso es un pasatiempo de Pin.- dijo Pun.

- Salgamos del camión.- ordenó Pein, queriendo estar el tiempo necesario para después irse temprano de la playa.

Minutos después, con sus respectivas sombrillas, se ubican en una zona que hasta el momento estaba despejada de turistas. Los muchachos y muchachas se quitan sus prendas para lucir sus trajes de baño comprados en "El Shinobi de Hierro", con excepción de uno…

- Hidan san… ¿Por qué no quieres quitarte el pantalón?- preguntó Tobi, con curiosidad, al notar que no se disponía siquiera a bajarse el pantalón.

- Prefiero meterme a la playa con él.- mintió el jashinista.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?- preguntó Kisame.

- No, no es nada de eso.

Imprevistamente, Kakuzu, con una gran velocidad, baja los pantalones de Hidan. Los presentes notan el "peculiar" bañador.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…- gritó, tratando de taparse con sus manos.- ESTÚPIDO VEJETE DE CUTIS RESECO DE PASA.

- ¡Cállate, tonto fanático obsesionado religioso!- arremetió Kakuzu.

- ¿Una zunga?- preguntó Pin, viendo el "diminuto" traje.- Pensamos que usarías la bermuda…

- Es que… es que…- tartamudeó Hidan.

- Quiere alardear de su musculatura.- dijo Kakuzu.- Siempre se cree más que todos por eso…

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Kakuzu! ¡Yo soy humilde!

- ¿Se ve mejor el traje que te compré que esa bermuda no crees, Hidan?- preguntó Pan, en tono seductor.

- ¿Le regalaste la zunga esa floreada, hermana?- preguntó Pun.

- Si. Es hermosa, como él.

- QUE.- gritó Hidan.

Hidan, a punto de tropezar por el pantalón, se aleja de la hermana de Pein y saca su pelota de goma para aminorar los nervios.

- ¡Ya quítate ese pantalón, Hidan!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- ¡No me presiones, Zetsu!- exclamó, haciendo caso al bipolar.- ¡Esto es muy difícil para mí!

- No veo porqué hum.- dijo Deidara.- En Big Brother mucha gente te veía, hum.

- Y también a algunos de ustedes los vieron desnudos, como a Deidara.- dijo Sasori.

- No me lo recuerdes, Sasori hum…- bufó el artista al recordar el incidente en el que cayó de la regadera y mostró su "encanto".

- Ya que estamos en este conglomerado lugar, debemos de aprovechar la condenada estadía.- indicó Pein.- Sin hacer tantos gastos…

Orochimaru nota la ausencia de una persona en particular.

- Itachi san no ha llegado.- dijo el sannin, preocupado por la "momentánea" desaparición del Uchiha.

- Es que fue a comprar hielos.- dijo Pon.- Pero dijo que no se tardaba.

- Voy a buscarlo. No se nos vaya a perder Itachi en la playa.- dijo Kisame, encaminándose hacia la tienda.

- Sha veo mucha gente.- dijo PanPen, notando a una considerable distancia muchas personas haciendo fila para obtener hielos.

* * *

Itachi espera con paciencia su turno para ser atendido. Involuntariamente, un grupo de atractivas y jóvenes mujeres lo miraba con mucho interés y 5 de ellas se animan a iniciar una conversación con él.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito?- preguntó una muchacha.

- Voy a comprar hielos.- respondió Itachi, con tranquilidad.

- ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotras cuando termines?- dijo otra mujer.

- Estamos en el yate que está allá.- dijo la tercera chica, señalando a lo lejos al transporte.

- Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.- indicó otra mujer.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, galán?- preguntó la última muchacha.- ¿En qué trabajas y porqué lo haces?

Itachi, para no caer en las "redes" de la infidelidad, decide decir la verdad.

- Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, tengo un amigo imaginario que se llama "Sasuke", soy exiliado de Konoha porque maté a todo mi clan y soy un Ninja peligroso y buscado por el Bingo.- se presentó.

Después de escuchar aquella "presentación", las cinco chicas se asustan.

- Ehm… creo que mejor ya nos vamos. Adiós.- concluyó una de ellas, sumamente nerviosa, seguida por sus amigas, no sin antes decir murmuraciones como "Mató a todo su clan", "Es un demente" y "Qué bueno que no fue al yate. Nos hubiera matado".

- Por fin se fueron.- dijo Itachi, aliviado por la retirada de las visitas.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de comprar los hielos, cuando inesperadamente seis muchachas llegan a su lado.

- Oye, escuchamos lo que dijiste.- dijo una de ellas, en tono coqueto.- No nos importa ser tus amigas…

- ¿Mis amigas?- preguntó Itachi.

- Si.- respondió otra mujer.- A nosotras nos gustan los chicos malos…

- Los "rebeldes sin causa".- apoyó otra muchacha.

- Los que van contra de las reglas y sociedad…

- Ehm… no soy malo. Fueron las circunstancias.- se excusó Itachi, un poco nervioso por el acosamiento de las chicas.

- No nos importa. Tú eres guapo y eso es lo que cuenta…

- ¡¡ITACHI!!.- se escuchó una potente voz masculina.

Inesperadamente, Kisame se abre paso entre el séquito de admiradoras del Uchiha.

- QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO. TÚ NO DEBES ESTAR CERCA DE UN GRUPO DE PÉRFIDAS QUE SOLO BUSCAN SEMBRAR LA LUJURIA PARA QUE CAIGAS EN ELLA.- reprendió el espadachín, como un "padre a su hijo".

- ¡Qué! ¡De qué estás hablando Kisame!- exclamó, confundido por semejante acusación.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó una mujer al espadachín.

- Nunca pensé que tú fueras capaz…- continuó Kisame, ignorando a aquella persona.

- ¿Capaz de qué?- preguntaron las muchachas.

- CAPAZ DE SERLE INFIEL A SU NOVIA…- informó Kisame.

Las mujeres presentes se miran entre sí, indignadas por tener ante sí a un "mujeriego" y los turistas miran la escena a hurtadillas.

- ¿TIENES NOVIA? ERES UN INGRATO.- exclamó una.

- MUJERIEGO DE PACOTILLA.

- ERES COMO TODOS LOS HOMBRES.

- JUGASTE CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS…

- RATA DE DOS PATAS.

- ANIMAL RASTRERO.

- ¡QUE!.- exclamó Itachi, asombrado por los adjetivos referidos a su persona.- YO NO SOY ASÍ… ESO ES RIDÍCULO…

- Y NOSOTRAS QUE TE CREÍAMOS UN HOMBRE MALO, PERO CORRECTO…

- USTEDES LLEGARON DE LA NADA…- se defendió el usuario del Sharingan.

- ¡Vámonos chicas! ¡No vale la pena estar con hombres como él!

Respingando su nariz, cada mujer se retira pero una de ellas estaba tan furiosa con Itachi que decide hacer una "correcta" despedida…

- Esto es para que se te quiten tus malas costumbres.- finalizó, cacheteando con fuerza al Uchiha.

- AUCH…

Un silencio sepulcral reina a causa de lo sucedido.

- Itachi. Mira esto como un aprendizaje.- dijo el originario de la Niebla, tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

- Una cachetada de una mujer no es un sano aprendizaje, Kisame…

- Ehm… ¿Va a querer hielos?- preguntó el vendedor, con incertidumbre.

- Compra los hielos y vámonos que ya nos están esperando. Perdiste mucho tiempo con esas mujeres.- indicó Kisame.

- Ya lo sé, Kisame. No me presiones.- dijo Itachi.

El Uchiha, molesto por el incidente, paga por dos bolsas de hielo y acompañado por Kisame, se dispone a regresar con sus compañeros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pin saca de su maleta un objeto muy inusual para un escenario como la playa.

- ¿Para qué es esa garrochita, Pin?- preguntó Konan, recostada sobre una toalla.

- Voy a intentar un salto de garrocha por aquí. Hay que buscar sólo el lugar…

- Pero ese deporte sólo lo veo en las Olimpiadas.- dijo Sasori, ayudando a Tobi y Deidara a construir "obras de arte" sobre la arena.

- Yo realizaría el "Salto de garrocha" playero como deporte para ese evento.- respondió Pin.

- ¿De quién es esa cara Tobi?- preguntó Pun, con curiosidad al mirar el retrato.

- Es la de Deidara sempai, Pun.- dijo, con alegría.

- ¡Tobi hum! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para dibujarme así?! ¡Me veo horrible, hum!- espetó Deidara

- Por lo menos lo hizo con su dedo y no haciendo del baño.- indicó Sasori.

- Qué bueno que no estamos en una isla virgen para que a Tobi se le hubiera ocurrido dibujar haciendo del baño.- dijo Pun, al meterse en el mar y jugar con las olas.

El enmascarado había dibujado al originario de la Roca haciendo sus "necesidades biológicas", quien inmediatamente con la cubeta toma agua de mar y la arroja sobre la arena.

- Sempai… borraste mi dibujo y me tardé en dibujarte. Ahora tendré que empezar otra vez.-. sollozó Tobi.

- ¡Tú no vas a empezar otra vez a dibujarme así, hum!- replicó Deidara.

- Pero el dibujo no tenía nada de malo. Es algo que todos hacemos.- opinó Sasori, terminando de armar un castillo de arena.-

- No tenía que hacer Tobi eso.- dijo Poin, buscando conchas de mar en la arena.- Es una infracción contra la moral retratar a alguien haciendo del baño…

- Pues viéndolo así, es cierto… Ya está tu castillo de Arena, Tobi.

- Gracias, Sasori san. Ahí podré algún día gobernar al mundo.- informó Tobi.

- ¿En un castillo de arena?- preguntó Poin, extrañado por la extraña elección del enmascarado en el lugar dónde ejercer su "mandato".

- Tú no vas a gobernar al mundo, Tobi. Yo lo haré porque soy el líder. ¿Acaso tengo que castigarte para que dejes esa estúpida e incoherente utopía tuya en paz?- se escuchó la voz de Pein, quien se asoleaba plácidamente, recostado sobre la toalla.

- No, líder. Estaba bromeando. No te enojes…

Zetsu nota en el mar una serie de botes, yates, barcos, veleros y métodos de entretenimiento como motos acuáticas, parachutes y lanchas.

- Odio la arena.- espetó Zetsu.- Siento que se me mete dentro del traje del baño… a ver si en el mar se me quita.- dijo, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia éste.

- ¡Y veremos algas marinas!- apoyó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Hace mucho calor.- dijo Hidan, metiéndose lo más posible debajo de su sombrilla para evitar el sol.- Ni tener esta zunga me ayuda a dejar de sentirme acalorado…

- No en serio, Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu, tomando un bronceado.- Parece que tú nunca habías ido a la playa antes o no sabías lo que era una…

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, idiota… Lo vi en "National Geographic Shinobi"…

- Deberías de lucir esa zunga, Hidan.- dijo Pan, ubicada a su lado.- Tus músculos hacen que se vea muy bien…

- Ay no.- dijo el jashinista, con nervios. Sujeta la sombrilla y la coloca de manera que la hermana de Pein no siga observándolo.

- Quitaste la sombrilla, Hidan. Terminaste asoleándote.- dijo Orochimaru, con lentes de sol puestos, buscando su bronceador en la maleta.

Itachi arriba con el encargo.

- ¿Dónde está Kisame?- preguntó Poin.

La duda del juez es resuelta al momento de ver al originario de la Niebla ejecutar un gran salto, parecido al de una bailarina de ballet.

- ¡Me siento vivo!- exclamó con exageración, como un bailarín.

Vacacionistas y ninjas observan la escena, no sabiendo si reírse o sentir lástima por el espadachín. Después de pisar "arena firme", se aproxima a Itachi.

- Es que regresar a la playa es como resurgir de entre los muertos.- se excusó Kisame, a su audiencia.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto Itachi y tu?- preguntó Pon, bajando sus lentes de sol.

- Sha pensábamos que se habían perdido.- dijo PanPen

Konan nota una marca de una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Itachi.

- ¿Porqué tienes la marquita de una manita de una chica en la mejillita izquierda?- preguntó la maestra del origami.

- Me caí del escalón de la tienda. Fue un accidente.- mintió Itachi, ocultando la verdadera razón.

- Que yo sepa cuando te caes de un escaloncito, no te queda una marca de una manita…

- Ésa fue la lección del día de Itachi.- respondió Kisame.- No fue ningún accidente…

- ¿Sentir la mano de una mujer?- preguntó Pin.

- Por supuesto que no.- recalcó Itachi, dejando los hielos en las hieleras.

Tobi se acerca a todos sus camaradas que estaban fuera del mar.

- Vamos a subirnos a algo de lo que está allá.- indicó el enmascarado, señalando hacia un negocio.

- ¿En Zetsu?- preguntó Pun, aproximándose a Tobi notando cómo el bipolar nadaba, no sin antes asustar a los vacacionistas más cercanos.

- No, no, eso no se puede. Zetsu san te comería vivo… yo digo a esas lanchas, Pun san.

- ¡Es buena idea! ¡Será emocionante! ¿Cómo ven?- dijo Pon

- Vayan ustedes a esa tontería. Nosotros vamos a quedarnos aquí.- dijo Pein.

- Pein, yo también quiero ir a las lanchitas.- dijo Konan, poniéndose de pie, y amarrándose el pareo.

- Te acompaño, Konan. Ya que el aguafiestas de mi hermano prefiere quedarse aquí.- dijo Pan.

Pein, preocupado por dejar a su pareja sola ante la mirada "obscena" de los hombres en la playa, cambia repentinamente de decisión.

- De acuerdo. Vamos hermanos, y ustedes también pedazos de lacras convenencieras.- finalizó, refiriéndose a sus "empleados".

- Pero yo prefiero quedarme a tomar un bronceado.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Las mujeres me van a acosar por el traje de baño.- argumentó Hidan.

- Todos sin excepción… Y no me importan sus malditas razones…- dijo Pein.

- SIIIIIII.- exclamó Kisame, emocionado.- PRESUMIRÉ DE MI TALENTO EN LAS AGUAS MARINAS Y SUBTERRÁNEAS…

- No exageres, Kisame. Sólo piensa en las aguas marinas.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Deidara sempai! ¡Sasori san! ¡Zetsu san! ¡Vengan!.- anunció Tobi.

Los criminales de rango S, no sin antes colocar sellos de seguridad y una serpiente de Orochimaru para cuidar sus pertenencias, se dirigen hacia el encargado de la renta de las lanchas. Llegan, analizan el costo y los transportes.

- Mmm...… mejor hay que subirnos a la "Banana".- indicó Pun.- Va a ser mucho mejor…

- Pero.- dijo Sasori, confundido por el término.- No se puede trepar a una fruta. Es muy pequeña.

Clientes, encargado y compañeros del pelirrojo lanzan gritos de desesperación.

- ¡No, Sasori!- recriminó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡La "Banana" es un inflable, donde cabemos cinco personas y una lancha la jala!

- Exacto.- apoyó el joven cuyo trabajo era hacerla funcionar.

- Ah ya entendí… Nunca había visto una…

- Lo intentamos primero con un inflable en forma de manzana, pero la idea no funcionó… Los clientes se caían a la primera… ¿Todos ustedes van a subirse a la "Banana"?

- Si.- dijo Pein.

Las personas miran con interés a los criminales de rango S a causa del "bizarro" color de piel de Kisame y Zetsu, de los piercings de Pein y sus hermanos, de la galanura de Itachi y Hidan, el sex appeal de Konan, la máscara de Tobi, la capucha de Kakuzu, el excesiva blancura en la piel de Orochimaru, el peinado de Deidara y la ingenuidad de Sasori.

- Aunque no tengamos ni capas ni pines llamamos mucho la atención.- dijo Sasori.

- Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, Sasori.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Son muchos y caben cinco personas por "Banana". Hasta seis.- dijo el encargado.- Decidan cómo se van a subir… y pónganse los chalecos salvavidas…

Los muchachos y muchachas obedecen la instrucción. La primera asignación de "Banana" queda conformada por los hermanos varones del usuario del rinnegan.

- Ya verán que no nos vamos a caer de la "Banana".- amenazó Pin, el primer reino Animal.

- JURAMOS QUE NO.- apoyó Pun, Pon, PanPen y Poin.

La segunda es abordada por Itachi, Kisame, Hidan…

- Aquí es mucho más emocionante.- dijo Pan, colocándose precisamente detrás del jashinista, abrazándolo.

- QUE, QUE.- exclamó Hidan, extremadamente nervioso por la insinuación de la mujer.- NO HAGAS ESO.

- Yo atrás de Itachi san.- se ofreció Orochimaru, dispuesto a subirse detrás de Itachi, quien ya había palidecido por el objetivo del Sannin. Una mano lo sujeta del hombro y lo empuja con brusquedad.

- ¡Tú no vas a estar cerca de Itachi, Orochimaru!- amenazó Kisame, el causante de la "defensa" de Itachi, al desenfundar la Samehada.

- Ehm… ehm. No haré nada. Estaré quieto.- dijo el sannin, asustado por la amenaza del espadachín.

- Como nadie se decide y ya me cansé de esperar, yo me subo.- dijo Sasori.

- Kisame guarda esa espada.- dijo Itachi.- No provoques problemas.

- Voy a tener que subirme enfrente de Hidan. Qué horror.- dijo Kakuzu.

Finalmente, la última "Banana" es ocupada por Konan, Pein, Orochimaru, Tobi, Zetsu, y Deidara.

- No se le vaya a ocurrir a ninguno de ustedes caerse de la "Banana".- amenazó Pein.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo si me cayera?- preguntó Konan, un poco ofendida.

- Ehm… si fuera una situación de emergencia.- se justificó.

- Échenle, pues.- dijo el encargado.

* * *

Las Tres Bananas inician su recorrido hacia el mar. Prosigue con normalidad hasta que ciertas "ideas" surgen en algunos integrantes…

- MÍRENME. SOY EL REY DE LA BANANA, ¿CÓMO VEN?- exclamó Pon, el experto en cohetes, levantándose y colocando sus pies sobre el inflable, no sin antes levantar sus brazos.

- ¡Pon!.- reprendió Poin, el juez.- ¡Bájate de ahí y siéntate!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- respondió, obedeciendo a su hermano.

- Me gustaría subirme a la banana con la garrocha.- dijo Pin.

- Sería interesante viajar por los cielos con una "Banana" ponchada.- dijo Pun, el motociclista.

- No. Tendríamos que pagar los daños. Y no shevamos dinero para eso.- dijo PanPen

Hidan sufre de la seria obsesión de Pan hacia su persona.

- Si te abrazo, me siento mucho más segura.- dijo Pan, enlazando sus brazos en el jashinista.

- Eso es una excusa ridícula.- dijo Itachi, en referencia al pretexto de Pan.

- OYE. NO ME ABRACES ASÍ. ¡Nos podemos caer de la "Banana"¡ ¡Auxilio!- exclamó Hidan, aterrado, tratando de liberarse.

- Hidan. Si no dejas de forcejear, te vas a caer con Pan… aunque así le harías un gran favor al mundo…- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¡Jashin sama! ¡Ayúdame a no caerme de la "Banana" y no ceder ante la tentación!

- ¿Por qué no se llama "plátano" en vez de "Banana? Significa lo mismo. Bueno, eso dice en mi diccionario.- dijo Sasori, consultando su diccionario de bolsillo con una mano.

- Sasori. "Plátano" se escucha muy feo. Se prestaría a malas interpretaciones. Por eso se llama "Banana".- aclaró Kisame.

- Ah ya entendí. Mejor me agarro fuerte, no me quiero caer al mar.

Deidara, con pánico, se aferra fuertemente a Zetsu para que su peinado no fuera arruinado ni salpicado por el agua.

- AY NO HUM. MI CABELLO.- exclamó el artista.- SE VA A DESHACER…

- ¡No te agarres de mi cabello, idiota!- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, moviéndose para que Deidara lo soltara.- ADEMÁS TIENES ESE PALIACATE PUESTO. NO TE DEBERÍAS QUEJAR.

- Maldición.- dijo Orochimaru.- No me puse bronceador. Mi piel se puede enrojecer.

- Pero tú necesitas un buen bronceado, Orochimaru san.- dijo Tobi.- Yo no. Por eso tengo mi máscara puesta… ¡YUJU! ¡WOW! ACABAMOS DE BRINCAR

- AAAAAAAAAAAA… ¡No te burles de mi piel y de por sí tú nunca te quitas esa máscara, Tobi!

- HUM… HUM… HUM.- gritó Deidara, asustado. La "Banana" iniciaba saltos consecutivos.

- ¡Qué divertidito!- exclamó Konan, emocionada.- ¡Sí! ¡Lo bueno es que desactivé mi origami!

- Esto es espantoso y aburrido.- dijo Pein, incómodo por estar sobre un inflable. Prefería regresar a la playa para darse un tiempo de descanso.

* * *

Con excepción de Poin y PanPen, Pin, Pun y Pon brincan en la "Banana" como niños pequeños y se encuentran a punto de llegar a la orilla.

- NO NOS CAIMOS.- gritaron, rebosantes de alegría.

- Luego cazaré los cangrejos.- dijo Pin.

- Y comeremos todos unos buenos cocteles de PanPen.- dijo Pun.

- No.- aclaró PanPen.

- De cangrejo, no de PanPen.- indicó Poin.

- No vuelvan a treparse arriba de la "Banana".- amenazó el conductor de la lancha, retirándose.- Estuvieron a punto de sumergirla y provocar que ustedes salieran lastimados…

- ¿Cómo ven?- dijo Pon.- Nos regañaron…

* * *

Los bruscos movimientos del "inflable" provocan que Sasori resbale y tenga que sostenerse de éste con sus manos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Sasori.- ME CAIGOOOOOOOO.

Kisame se voltea a mirar al pelirrojo, pero en el proceso ocurre un aspecto insospechado para los ocupantes de la segunda "Banana". Sasori recupera la postura.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Hidan.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota!- reclamó el hombre encargado del transporte.

- ¿Pero qué hice?- preguntó Kisame.

- Rasgaste la "Banana" con tu espada.- dijo Itachi, malhumorado.

Aire comienza a salir del inflable, acompañado por un pequeño ruido.

- Qué brillante eres, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- OH NO.- exclamó el espadachín nervioso.- Y AHORA QUÉ…

- ¡Vas a pagar por los daños de la "Banana"!.- estalló el conductor de la lancha.

- Y a Pein no le va a agradar nada la idea.- dijo Hidan.- Y no nos podemos escapar para no pagar.

- RAYOS… SOY UN IMPOTENTE.- exclamó el originario de la Niebla, poniendo sus manos en son de derrota.

La palabra "impotente" hace eco en los "testigos", quienes lo miran, lanzan un grito de asombro y sus ojos ser tornan blancos.

- Qué desagradable, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Y nos tenemos que enterar además de tus disfuncionalidades.- dijo Pan, con terror.

- QUÉ. ESO NO ES CIERTO. ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO.- exclamó Kisame.- YO NO SOY IMPOTENTE…

- Tú lo dijiste.- dijo Sasori.

- Más bien querías decir "Incompetente", Kisame.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Rayos he sido mal juzgado por la sociedad por no hablar bien!- se quejó el espadachín.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora con la "Banana" desinflada?- dijo Hidan.

* * *

A diferencia de las dos "Bananas" anteriores, aquella ocupada por Pein, su novia y unos de sus trabajadores era la que iba a más alta velocidad, propiciando pánico en alguno de sus ocupantes.

- VAMOS MÁS RÁPIDO… SIIIIII.- exclamó Tobi, con mucha alegría.- VAMOS DEIDARA SEMPAI DIVIÉRTETE…

- NO PUEDO HUM…- gritó Deidara.- TENGO MIEDO DE SALIR VOLANDO HUM…

- ¡Cállate, Deidara!- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Que me vas a romper los tímpanos con tus quejas!

- ¡Mi cara! ¡Mi cara!- gritó Orochimaru.- ¡Siento que se me está enrojeciendo!

- ¡Cuando llegues a la playa, usas el %&%&%& bronceador!- dijo Konan, con fastidio. En todo el trayecto el sannin no hizo más que quejarse de la intensidad de los rayos del sol y el infortunio de no colocarse el bloqueador.

La "Banana" realiza una vuelta brusca, provocando una desgracia para Deidara…

- HUUUUUUUUMMMMM.- gritó el artista, quien con un movimiento de su brazo empuja accidentalmente a Zetsu.

- TONTO NOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Deidara y Zetsu resbalan del inflable y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, el artista jala al bipolar, caen al mar con fuerza.

- SEMPAI.- gritó Tobi, preocupado por él.

- Se nos cayeron dos. Los tendremos que recoger.- informó el encargado, a punto de frenar la lancha.

- No se detenga. Siga acelerando.- ordenó Pein, con frialdad.

- LÍDER. NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ.- gritó Zetsu.- NO SABEMOS NADAR.

- Pero señor… no podemos dejar a nadie en el mar. No estamos tan cerca de la orilla de la playa…

- TIENEN CHALECOS FLOTADORES, TONTOS. USTEDES SOLITOS PUEDEN REGRESAR- arremetió Pein.- Yo les ordené a esos shinobis fracasados que no se resbalaran de la "Banana". Nadar a la playa será su castigo por ser unos imbéciles descuidados.- señaló al conductor.

- Ehm… ehm… Está bien. Como guste.- tartamudeó, nervioso por el comportamiento del usuario del rinnegan.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- sollozaron Deidara y Zetsu, viendo cómo la "Banana" comenzaba a alejarse.

- ¡Nos vemos en la orillita!.- exclamó Konan.

- QUE NADES BIEN, SEMPAI.- gritó Tobi.

El originario de la Roca y el Bipolar se miran entre sí, en un principio no sabiendo qué hacer en el medio del mar.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, Deidara!.- espetó Zetsu en su faceta oscura.- ¡Por tu culpa tenemos que nadar hasta la orilla y está un poco lejos!

- ¡Iba muy rápido hum! ¡Y no me pude sostener!

- Total, tenemos que regresar…

Zetsu se mueve pero instantáneamente se detiene y palidece por completo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zetsu hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- Es que… es que… perdí algo muy importante.- dijo, aterrado.

- ¿Tus hojas, hum?

- ¡No! ¡Qué no ves que siguen en mi espalda!

- No entiendo entonces, hum.

- Lo que perdí…

El bipolar susurra al oído de Deidara la importante "pérdida" y lanza un gritito de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Perdiste tu traje de baño hum?!.- gritó el artista.

- ¡No lo tienes que estar gritando, Deidara!.- espetó Zetsu.- ¡No quiero chismes!

- A ti luego te gustan los chismes… Bueno, no importa. Vamos a buscarlo antes de regresar, hum.

* * *

Tiempo después, los criminales rango S se encuentran reunidos en grupo. Pein, irritado por la estadía en la playa, los momentos vividos en la "Banana" y el hecho de haber pagado una cantidad de dinero innecesaria por la reposición de un inflable gracias a Kisame y su Samehada, lo llevó a tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto.

- Parece que no entiendes Kisame o no te cabe en la cabeza que no estamos para gastar dinero a lo estúpido. Por hoy tu patética diversión se ha terminado.- dijo Pein.

- NOOOOO. PEIN. FUE UN ACCIDENTE. NO ME PRIVES EL DERECHO DE ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DONDE PERTENEZCO NI DE SURFEAR.- gritó Kisame, angustiado, aferrándose a su tabla de surf.

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de traer tu patética espada a la "Banana". Y vas a tener que guardar esa tabla de surf para otra ocasión… Itachi. Vigila que no salga del camión.

- ¡Que!.- reclamó Itachi. ¡Yo no le dije a Kisame que ponchara la "Banana"!

- ¡Ni yo le dije a Samehada que destruyera inflables con forma de fruta, Itachi!.- espetó Kisame.

- No me importa. Si no lo haces, te esperará lo peor que te puedas imaginar. Además tardaste mucho en regresar por unas míseras bolsas de hielo.

- ¡Pero eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Las mujeres no paraban de acecharme!

- El hecho de que atraigas como imán a las mujeres es tu perdición. Así que… vayan al camión. En este momento.- concluyó Pein.

Deprimidos, el Uchiha y su amigo empacan sus pertenencias y cabizbajos se dirigen al camión. Sasori observa a lo lejos a un muchacho adolescente de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, con un Kanji que simboliza "Amor" en la parte izquierda de su frente y una calabaza donde porta su "arena personal".

- Creo que a él lo he visto en algún lado, pero no me acuerdo dónde.- dijo el marionetero.

- ¿A quién Sasori san?.- preguntó

- A ese chico que está con un hombre y una mujer. Parecen sus amigos, no sé.

Konan voltea a mirar en dirección a donde Sasori había indicado.

- Es el jinchuurikito de una cola.- comentó la maestra del origami, verificando la identidad de Gaara, quien elaboraba un enorme castillo de arena sin usar las manos.

- EL JINCHUURIKI DE UNA COLA.- gritaron los presentes, anonadados por la noticia.

Pein, consciente que era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar, inmediatamente se pone en pie.

- Vamos a capturarlo. Ahora mismo. Poin, Pun, Sasori y Orochimaru. Vámonos.- ordenó.

- Pero Pein, yo quiero ponerme el bronceador. Itachi san no me lo quiso poner.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Me pregunto porqué.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.

- Eso no me interesa. A trabajar.- dijo Pein.

- Pero estamos de vacaciones.- dijo Sasori.

- Si vuelves a contradecirme, te vas a ir con Kisame al camión.

- Hermano. Tranquilo. Pero tienes razón. Así nadie va a tener que ir después a la Aldea de la Arena para capturarlo.- dijo Pun, el motociclista.

- Dejen de objetar. Y vayamos por la víctima.- sugirió Poin, el juez.

- Vamos. Los demás quédense.

Pein, Pun, Poin, Sasori y Orochimaru se encaminan hacia Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Un misterioso sujeto arriba ante el resto de la organización, aprovechando la oportunidad de que el usuario del rinnegan no estaba en esos momentos presente para acercarse a Konan y Pan.

- Hola chicas.- se presentó en tono seductor un hombre extremadamente atractivo, con un speedo rojo, tez morena clara, musculoso, alto, cabello castaño claro y ojos café claro ante la hermana de Pein y la maestra del origami.- Las vi cuando estuvieron en la "Banana". Son valientes y se ven muy sexies.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pin, Pon y PanPen ven al individuo sorprendidos por su "coquetería".

- Con ese traje parece de "Baywatch Ninja".- susurró Pin.

- Soy Yoshiro W. Levy.- se presentó.- Y soy el Salvavidas de esta playa. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy a sus órdenes.

- Pues muchas gracias.- dijo Konan.- Pero no necesitamos a un salvaviditas ahora…

- Claro que necesitamos un salvavidas, Konan.- mintió Pan. La joven tenía la intención de conocer más a Yoshiro.- Pensábamos tu y yo irnos en lancha para conocer los alrededores de la playa…

- Pero yo no dije que…

- Vamos entonces.- invitó Yoshiro.- Yo tengo mi propia lancha. Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.

- No, Pan. No quiero que Pein haga un desfiguro.- dijo Konan, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de una "escena de celos" entre Yoshiro y el líder.

- Ni siquiera se va a enterar. Está muy ocupado con su jinchuuriki. No nos vamos a tardar y ellos no le van a decir nada a Pein ¿Verdad?

- ¿Pein? Olvídate de él unas horas.- dijo Yoshiro.

- Pero hermana, sha conoces a Pein.- dijo PanPen, recordando los numerosos incidentes de su hermano por sus arranques de celos.

- No le va a gustar nada.- dijo Pin, quien cazaba cangrejos.- No nos hacemos responsables…

- ¿Tú crees?.- concluyó Pon.

- Ve Konan.- sugirió Tobi.- El líder no se va a enterar si tú regresas antes que él.

- Vámonos, Konan. Ahora sí que Tobi tiene razón, dijo Pan.

- Es que Tobi siempre a todo dice que "Sí".- dijo Kakuzu

- Pero… pero…- tartamudeó Konan, jaloneada por Pan.

- Adiós, caballeros.- dijo Yoshiro.- Entre mis abrazos, éstas divinas mujeres estarán bien protegidas…

Yoshiro, Konan (nerviosa por su "fuga") y Pan se retiran.

- Por lo menos me deshice de Pan. Gracias Jashin Sama, gracias. Escuchaste mis plegarias.- dijo Hidan, con alivio.

- Miren, ya llegaron Deidara sempai y Zetsu san.- anunció Tobi.- Pero se ven muy mal… Vamos Pon sempai. Juguemos a pasar la pelota.

- Buena idea.- apoyó Pon.

Mientras el enmascarado y el aficionado a los cohetes pasaban uno a otro el balón, Deidara sale del mar, cansado por el "maratónico" recorrido. Se quita su paliacate y lo exprime para quitarle la gran cantidad de agua. Se lo coloca nuevamente y termina por recostarse sobre la arena.

- Hum, hum, hum.- dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Deparadum, Ketchup. ¿Se sienten bien?.- preguntó Pin.

- Es Dei… dara… hum…

- ¿Por qué Zetsu no sale del mar?.- preguntó Poin.

- ¡Yo no puedo salir así!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Siempre te vemos como planta, Zetsu san.- dijo Tobi.- Si puedes…

- ¡No se trata de eso idiota!

- Es… que… hum… Zetsu no pudo encontrar su… hum…

- ¿Su "hum"?.- preguntó Pon.- ¿Puedes tener un "hum"?

- Claro que no hum… yo hablo de... de... su traje de baño… hum

Zetsu tiene sus manos cubriendo sus "encantos".

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que salgas así, Zetsu san? Nadie te va a ver.- dijo Tobi.- Ya estás tapado. Salte.

Tímidamente, el bipolar, de puntillas, sale del mar, ante las miradas y risas de los espectadores más cercanos.

- CÁLLENSE, FISGONES. ¿QUÉ A USTEDES NUNCA SE LES HA CAÍDO EL TRAJE DE BAÑO EN EL MAR?.- amenazó el bipolar.

- Por fin descansé, hum.- dijo Deidara, recuperando el habla.

- Tengo mi traje, Zetsu.- informó Hidan.

- ¿Te vas a quitar el tuyo para dárselo a Ketchup He-Man?.- preguntó Pin.

- ¡Claro que no!. Le voy a dar el que me compraron ustedes y no me puse por esta zunga.

- ¿Dónde están Itachi y Kisame?.- preguntó Zetsu, tratando por todos los medios posibles de no exponer su "desnudez". Utiliza su toalla y su sombrilla para dicha tarea.

- Pein castigó a Kisame por ponchar la "Banana" y este Itachi lo está vigilando.- informó Pon.

- ¿Y nuestro querido líder?.- preguntó Zetsu.

- Se fue a atrapar al jinchuuriki de una cola. Con Sasori, Orochimaru, Poin y Pun.- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Y Konan y Pan hum?.- dijo Deidara, dirigiéndose hacia su toalla para recostarse y descansar.

- Se fueron con un hombre Salvavidas, ¿Tú crees?.- dijo Pon.

- No debieron hacer eso. Como diría Sasori, ojala que Pein no se de cuenta que Konan se fue con otro hombre y que ella regrese antes que él.- admitió Zetsu, después de ponerse su nuevo bañador y cierra sus ojos para obtener su "merecido descanso".

* * *

A unos pasos detrás del actual Kazekage y sus hermanos, los villanos se encuentran escondidos detrás de un negocio ambulante de comida china.

- Parece que esos dos son sus protectores.- analizó Poin, mirando con detenimiento a Kankuro y Temari.

- Usaremos este restaurante como medio para capturar al Un Cola.- indicó Pein.

- ¿Quieres que yo me haga pasar por el dueño del restaurante, hermano?.- preguntó Pun.

- ¿Para qué quieres hacer ese condenado disparate?

- Sasori no podría disfrazarse, porque lo reconocerían. A mi no y con mis manos sujeto al jinchuuriki del cuello, absorbo su chakra, Pein se asegura de que no escape y lo dejo inconsciente. Y misión cumplida.- concluyó Pun, para después soltar una risa "maligna" que rayaba en la comicidad.

- Aprovecharemos eso. Orochimaru vigilará que nadie se acerque.

- Orochimaru no está.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Ese bueno para nada otra vez se le ocurrió irse como se le pega la regalada gana!?.- espetó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Es que… está allá.- señaló el marionetero.- Dijo algo de un bronceador…

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Orochimaru le pide a una mujer un favor de suma importancia.

- Señora, ¿Me puede poner bronceador?.- preguntó el Sannin, con amabilidad.

- NO.- espetó la mujer, desapareciendo de vista.

Orochimaru se paraliza ante la negativa.

- ¡No puede thhhhhher! ¡Nethhhhhethhhhito que alguien me ponga bronthhheador!.- sollozó, nervioso ante la posibilidad de arruinar su piel, llevándose las manos a su rostro.- ¡Mi cuerpo ya ethhhtá cada vethhh máthhhh rojo!

* * *

- Pein. Yo distraigo a esos dos.- dijo Poin.- A mi no me conocen.

- De acuerdo. Pun absorberá el chackra del jinchuuriki. Nadie más va a ser un jutsu. La captura debe pasar desapercibida.

- Y fue mi idea.- dijo Pun.

- Pero yo te doy la orden. Sasori, tú nos vas a prevenir del peligro. Vas a ver todo el alrededor.

- Bueno, está bien.- dijo Sasori, ubicándose lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar a Pein y del negocio vecino de comida.

Poin hace unos sellos y en sus manos aparecen un par de hojas.

- Poin… ¿No me digas que piensas hacer eso?.- preguntó Pun.- Es antiadrenalínico.

- Haré una encuesta. La recolección de información es muy importante.

- ¿Saber si alguien recuerda a "Backstreet Ninjas"?

- No tiene nada de malo. A mi me gusta. A muchas chicas les gustaba.

Algunas de las preguntas abarcaban desde "¿Porqué existieron los Backstreet Ninjas?" hasta "¿Crees que Nick Carter será el próximo Kazekage?".

- A chicos no tanto.- dijeron Sasori, Pein y Pun ante los gustos musicales del juez.

- No abrí ningún juicio para decidir si los "Backstreet Ninjas" tenían más seguidores del género masculino.- concluyó, dispuesto a entretener a Kankuro y Temari.

Entre Pun y Pein, dejan al dueño del negocio de comida amarrado por completo y amordazado. Lo colocan dentro de un jarrón.

- Ahora… Me disfrazaré.- dijo Pun, el motociclista. Por medio de sellos, hace aparecer su "caracterización".

- Eso llama mucho la atención.- dijo Sasori.

Pun tiene puesta una peluca afro color rosa claro y un bigote ancho de igual color que hace juego con ésta. Finge una voz "varonil". Pein, Sasori lo miran con los ojos en blanco.

- Estás llamando más la atención con tu absurdo disfraz.- susurró Pein.

- El Un cola ya miró para acá. Poin parece que está desesperando con las preguntas a esas personas. Pein, Sasori. Prepárense.

Gaara, interesado en la comida china, arriba ante el negocio.

- Muy buenas tardes, señor.- se presentó Pun.

- Buenas tardes.- respondió el kazekage.- Quiero una orden de tallarines, por favor.

- Con mucho gusto.- concluyó,.Con una gran rapidez, sujeta a Gaara del cuello y comienza a absorber su chakra.

Pein echa sobre Gaara una red para atrapar pescado.

- Fácil. Como siempre, yo soy el mejor en todo.- concluyó, notando cómo Gaara perdía fuerza.

- Orochimaru está allá. En esa lancha.- anunció Sasori, señalando una lancha con mujeres.

- Yo no te dije que nos dijeras dónde estaba ese bicho mal nacido…

El usuario del rinnegan se detiene en seco al dirigir su mirada hacia la lancha en cuestión. Sasori y Pun se observan, con nervios.

- Pein… Llévate al Un Cola…- recordó Pun.- Ya está inconsciente…

- QUE ¡KOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAAAN!.- gritó, preocupado y al mismo tiempo furioso por ver a su amada siendo abrazada por Yoshiro W. Levy.

- Ah sí. Ésa es Konan. Y también Pan.- dijo Sasori, reconociéndolas finalmente.

- Y ese hombre metro sexual quiere besar a Konan.- completó Pun.

Después de escuchar a su hermano, Pein deja caer a Gaara al suelo y corre a toda velocidad hacia la ubicación de la maestra del origami.

- ¡Hermano!.- gritó Pun.- ¡Sasori! ¡Vamos tras él! ¡Va a haber una masacre!... Tome sus tallarines. Gracias por su compra- concluyó, dejando la orden del kazekage a su lado, persiguiendo a Pein.

- Adiós.- se despidió Sasori.

Poin mira al trío de cazadores jinchuuriki correr hacia la lancha y de inmediato deduce que la misión fue abortada.

- Gracias por su cooperación.- concluyó, arrebatando las hojas a Temari y Kankuro y sigue a Sasori.

- Esa era una encuesta tonta.- comentó Kankuro.

- Lo mismo pienso. Perdimos el tiempo.- indicó Temari, dándose aire con su abanico.

- Vamos por Gaara. Creo que fue a buscar comida.

* * *

En la lancha de Yoshiro W. Levy, Konan trataba por todos los medios posibles eludir las intenciones de ser besada por el hombre salvavidas, además de ser rodeado por otras mujeres.

- Mira, Konan.- dijo, en tono seductor.- Desde que te vi, me llegaste al corazón. Y esa pared de origami me gustó.

- Yo no la puse como regalo. Fue para que me dejaras en paz $&&$&$&.- replicó.- Tengo novio.

- No me importa. Puedo compartirte con él sin problemas.

- ¿Ya ves, Konan?.- dijo Pan.- Pein no se va a enterar de tu aventura.

- Oye.- interrumpió Orochimaru.- Pan, déjame hablar con ese hombre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Orochimaru?.- preguntó Konan, extrañada por la presencia de éste.- Tienes demasiada roja tu &$&&$ piel.

- Salvavidas… ¿Me puedes poner bronceador?.- solicitó el sannin.

- CLARO QUE NO.- espetó Yoshiro, horrorizado por la presencial del aficionado a las serpientes.

- MALDITHHHION.- MI CUTITHHHH YA THHHE ARRUINÓ.- lloriqueó.

- Pues tú solo te puedes poner el bronceador.- dijo Pan.- Mira que eres un idiota como para…

- No alcanzo mi espalda. Por eso…

- TOMA ESTO, ESTÚPIDO.- gritó Pein, ejecutando una impresionante patada en la quijada de Yoshiro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron la mayor parte de las chicas.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Yoshiro, cayendo por la borda de la lancha. Queda flotando en la orilla, inconsciente.

- ¡Pein! ¡Nos van a denunciar por esto!- reclamó Pan.

- Pein… me salvaste, pero exageraste.- dijo Konan, dirigiendo su mirada al resto de las mujeres.

- ERES UN MALDITO. DEFENDAMOS A YOSHIRO.- gritaron las mujeres, preparadas para atacar al usuario del rinnegan.

- QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN…

El grupo de mujeres cachetean y arañan con furia a Pein.

- AUCH, AUCH. SUÉLTENME, CONDENADAS MUJERES.- gritó, tratando de taparse el cuerpo con sus brazos.

- NADIE LE HACE DAÑO A YOSHIRO, VÁNDALO.

Sasori, Orochimaru, Poin, Pun, Pan y Konan observan la escena, asombrados.

- ¡Váyanse, condenadas niñas! ¡No son nadie para atacarme… ¡Vámonos de esta estúpida playa!- exclamó, más lastimado por las mujeres.

- Eso último nos lo dijo a nosotros.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Yo me llevo a Pein.- dijo Konan. Los demás váyanse... Pun. ¿Porqué tienes esa fea peluquita y bigotito?

- Luego les explico, cuñada.

- DÉJENME EN PAZ…- gritó Pein, siendo jaloneado del cabello.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Momentos después, en el camión y de regreso a la casa, PanPen ofrece el "Coctel de cangrejos" a sus familiares y empleados de Pein.

- Hice para todos.- indicó el lector de mentes.- Les va a gustar.

- Por lo que le pasó a Pein ya no pude hacer mi salto de garrocha.- se lamentó Pin.

- Nos hubiera gustado estar presentes a Itachi y a mi.- dijo Kisame.

- ¿Para ver cómo las mujeres dejaron a Pein?.- preguntó Pon.- Son malos…

La mirada del líder fulmina a Itachi y Kisame. Ambos lucían sudados, como si hubieran estado encerrados dentro de un cuarto sin ventilación y con mucho calor por meses.

- ¿Acaso me quieren ver en peores condiciones, par de microbios inútiles?.- preguntó Pein, quien lucía arañazos por toda la cara y brazos, estaba completamente despeinado y tenía un chichón en la frente.

- Ehm… Ehm… Kisame no se refiere a eso.- se disculpó Itachi, quitándose el sudor de la cara.

- Pein. No te muevas.- dijo Konan, curando las heridas de su novio.- No entiendo porqué no te defendiste…

- Todo esto no hubiera pasado si mi hermana no te hubiera llevado con ese papanatas… La próxima vez que una mujer se atreva a atacarme o desafiarme, no dudaré en hacerle un "Shinra Tensei".- recalcó.- Poin, acelera.

- Como indiques, hermano. Pan, no debiste llevar a Konan con ese hombre.

- Fue sólo su distracción.- se defendió la hermana de Pein.

- Perdimos al Un Cola también.- se lamentó Pun.

- Y este Itachi y yo casi morimos por deshidratación…- se lamentó Kisame.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado… por lo menos hicimos un intento. No como la vez que ni se molestaron en hacer nada con el Nueve Colas en el Centro Comercial de Konoha… - dijo Pein.

- ¡Pero ya te dijimos que fue para no llamar la atención!.- se defendieron Tobi, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu.

- Hum.- completó Deidara.

- Al Un Cola, la próxima vez lo capturará Sasori en Suna.- dijo Pein.

- ¿Yo?.- preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido.

- Si. Tú ya lo conoces.

- Bueno, está bien.- se resignó.

- Ya no hablen más.

Asustados, los criminales Rango S guardan absoluto silencio y comen el coctel de cangrejos con excepción de Pein, malhumorado por todo lo acontecido en la "**Playa Paraíso del Mamut Extinto".**

* * *

Y esto fue la odisea en una playa pública XD

Para sugerencias, opiniones, puntos de vista y lo que gusten compartirnos, están los reviews XD

De antemano les deseamos unas felices fiestas en este mes XD.

Gracias, cuidense mucho. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y en cuanto puedan, súbanse a una "Banana". Realmente es muy divertido.

Hasta la próxima!


	13. EL ENCUENTRO

Saludos a todos de nueva cuenta!

Feliz año 2010 tengan todos ustedes, en el que tengan éxito en todas las áreas de sus vidas. Reiteramos agradecimientos por leernos, esperar por la actualización, enviar sus opiniones con sus reviews... Y si, pobre Pein con su accidente con las mujeres, además de la privación de la diversión sufrida por Itachi y Kisame, además de Hidan en zunga XD. Jajajajaja

Orochimaru... fue castigado también. No en el rincón, pero si viajando en el techo de un camión y sin chakra. XD

Las actualizaciones han sido largas más que nada por trabajo que hemos tenido cada uno.

Este nuevo capítulo involucra, como el título lo dice, a que dos personas entablarán un "Encuentro", no diremos quiénes ni cómo ni cuándo ni nada.

Descúbranlo leyendo este nuevo episodio.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 13.- El Encuentro

Las oportunidades para disfrutar de un buen rato en los terrenos de la playa no habían sido dejadas pasar por la mayoría de los integrantes de Akatsuki. A causa del altercado que Pein sufrió por el género femenino, aunado a su renuencia por regresar a dicho lugar, desistieron en su intento por acudir de nueva cuenta a la "Playa Paraíso del Mamut Extinto".

Para solucionar tal problema, los hermanos del rinnegan decidieron ir a una playa, exclusiva de su hogar, la cual ahora estaba siendo utilizada para efectuar un importante evento deportivo: Un partido de futball. El primer equipo se conformaba por Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi. El segundo por Pin, Pon, Pun, Poin y PanPen. Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu fungían como sustitutos, sentados a la orilla de la cancha.

- Nunca creí que los "Holgazanes" fueran buenos para el futball.- comentó Pin, el primer reino animal, barriéndose con maestría para arrebatarle el balón a Itachi.- Sobre todo Pistache y Pony…

- Es Itachi, no Pistache.- aclaró el Uchiha, esquivando la barrida al puntear el balón, para así seguir su camino hacia la portería.

- ¡Vamos Itachi! ¡Demuestra lo que aprendiste cuando jugabas en los recreos de la Academia Ninja!.- exclamó Kisame en posición.

- Hermanos.- recordó Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento, alerta al movimiento de su contrincante.- Si Itachi puede usar muy bien las sandalias patines cohete, quiere decir que es muy bueno para los deportes.

- Uy si. Como si eso fuera la noticia del momento.- dijo Kakuzu, con su característico sarcasmo.- Sabemos de sobra que Itachi hasta podría meter gol con una mano sin que el árbitro lo vea.

- ¡No voy a permitir que Itachi cruce la defensa!.- exclamó Pon, el reino demonio, notando la aproximación del usuario del sharingan al área.- ¿Cómo ven?

- No sólo des el testimonio, Pon. Muestra la prueba.- dijo Poin, el reino del infierno.

Itachi se sostiene con su pierna izquierda y levanta la pierna derecha para preparar un tiro, no sin antes activar su sharingan.

- Con eso podemos quitar el empate, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¿Vamos empatados?.- preguntó Sasori, extrañado por el resultado actual.

- Si, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi, en su portería.- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿Ah sí verdad? Pensé que estábamos perdiendo y por eso Itachi corrió por toda la cancha esquivando a todos…

Itachi golpea el balón con fuerza. PanPen, el reino humano, no pierde de vista al Uchiha.

- ¡PANPEN!.- exclamaron Pin, Pun, Pon y Poin.- NO TE PREOCUPES. EL TIRO VA HACIA FUERA.

- Parece ser que Itachi no se encomendó del todo a Jashin Sama.- comentó Hidan.- Por eso el tiro hizo esa rara curvatura y se equivocó.

- Yo no me confiaría. Cada vez que Itachi parece fallar en algo, obtiene el éxito.- dijo Zetsu, recordando el partido de volleiball que asemejaba al encuentro deportivo.

El balón pega en la esquina superior del poste y entra con una meteórica velocidad a la red de la portería (Que quién sabe cómo Itachi logró la técnica).

- ¡Orales! ¡El Tiro conchanfle de Itachi!.- exclamó Tobi, asombrado por la proeza del Uchiha.

- Tobi. No compares con una caricatura de futball, hum.- dijo Deidara.

PanPen se encuentra paralizado. No había visto ni la sombra de la pelota.

- ¿Fue gol?.- preguntó Hidan.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu".

- ¿GOOOOOOOOOOOL?.- gritaron los hermanos de Pein, confundidos, irritados y asombrados por la estrategia de Itachi.

- GOOOOOOOL.- celebraron Kisame, Tobi, Deidara y Sasori, abrazando a Itachi.

- HUM.- concluyó Deidara.

- No exageren. No es la final de la copa del mundo.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a tirar así, Itachi?.- preguntó Pun.

- En la Academia estuve en el equipo de futball y jugábamos contra las academias de otras aldeas.

- Itachi. Vamos ya 16 a 15. Es motivo para celebrar.- indicó Kisame.

Orochimaru inesperadamente se sienta a un lado de Kakuzu y respira profundo. Aburrido de permanecer en la casa con Pein, Konan y Pan, había decidido salir un poco. Hidan lo observa con desdén.

- Aire fresco.- suspiró Orochimaru.

- No eres la virgen Jashinista para que estés vestido de esa manera, Orochimaru. La ofendes. - dijo Hidan.

- No soy ninguna de las vírgenes que veneras, Hidan.- espetó Orochimaru.- Me tuve que vestir así porque…

- ¿Qué no te fijaste Hidan cómo tiene la piel este senil? La tiene como betabel.- preguntó Zetsu.

- NI SIQUIERA ME RECUERDES QUE PAREZCO BETABEL, ZETSU. Y NO SOY UN SENIL, ES SANNIN.- exclamó Orochimaru, furioso.

- Entonces no exageres. No salgas a mediodía de la casa. Cuando sabes que el sol es más fuerte.- dijo Kakuzu.

El aficionado a las serpientes trae colocada una túnica blanca. A causa de fallar en su búsqueda de una persona que le untara bronceador, el color de su piel ahora era un rojo intenso.

- ¡Me arde! ¡Me arde todo mi cuerpo!.- se quejó Orochimaru, resistiendo las ganas de rascarse.

- Pudiste ponerte bloqueador, pero como querías que especialmente un hombre te la pusiera, por eso salió todo mal.- dijo Zetsu.

Pun aprovecha la oportunidad en la que el equipo de Itachi festeja despreocupadamente. Va por la pelota y ejecuta un tiro, entrando dentro de la portería de Tobi.

- GOL. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL.- gritó Pin.- YA EMPATAMOS.

- Con trampa, pero lo logramos.- señaló Pon.

De manera abrupta, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi dejan de abrazarse y miran hacia su lado de la cancha. Ponen ojos en blanco. Kakuzu estalla en una carcajada.

- Por eso no quería celebrar.- dijo Itachi.

- QUE HUM.- exclamó Deidara, indignado por tal táctica.- ESO NO ES JUSTO. ¡Ni siquiera pitaron el silbato para seguir el partido, hum!

- Zetsu san. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Pun había hecho un tiro?.- reclamó Tobi.

- Para empezar no ha habido ningún árbitro más que ustedes mismos.- dijo Zetsu.

- Nosotros sólo somos los sustitutos.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Precisamente por eso es una acción legal.- argumentó Poin, el juez.

- Sho lo vi bien.- dijo PanPen.

- A la mejor Orochimaru nos trajo mala suerte.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡Yo no tengo que ver con la distracción en la que cayeron ustedes, idiotas!.- espetó Orochimaru.- Menos Itachi san.- concluyó, en un tono seductor.

Itachi se coloca entre Kisame y Tobi para evitar las miradas de su "eterno acosador".

- No se preocupen, queridos compañeros.- dijo Kisame.- ¡Yo voy a anotar el gol de la victoria!

El partido prosigue. La amenaza del espadachín se hace realidad al momento que Itachi realiza un pase a Deidara. El artista, acompañado de un agudo "Hum" antes de caer derribado por una poderosa barrida de Pon, da la pelota a Sasori. Kisame mira al marionetero, quien está a punto de perderla gracias a Poin. Consternado, hace una rápida aparición y se lleva el balón.

- ¡Písame nos va a pisar!.- exclamó Pin, nervioso, al ver al espadachín adoptar una peligrosa posición para tirar y un brillo azul.

- NO DEBO FALLAR. ITACHI PUSO SU ESPÍRITU EN ESE PASE, DEIDARA SUFRIÓ COMO SIEMPRE DE LOS GOLPES DE LA VIDA Y SASORI CASI CAYÓ COMO UN HÉROE POR INTENTAR RETENER EL BALÓN… POR EL BIEN DE MI AMADO Y VALIOSO EQUIPO… ¡NO LO DEFRAUDARÉ, DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MI Y HARÉ MI MEJOR TIRO!.- anunció, levantando su pierna y golpeando el balón con una inusitada fuerza..- EL TIRO DEL TIBURÓN BLANCO

- Pero tú no eres blanco.- dijo Sasori.

La pelota desprende una enorme cantidad de chakra. Pun intenta bloquear el tiro, pero no logra verlo. PanPen trata de alcanzarlo al lanzarse hacia un lado de la cancha.

- Sha casi lo alcanzo.- dijo PanPen.

- No va a poder.- dijo Itachi, viendo cómo el balón pasa justo a un lado de la muñeca del portero.

Como resultado, la pelota arranca la portería, se la lleva con red y poste. Zetsu, Orochimaru, Hidan y Kakuzu miran la escena, asombrados por la "técnica" de Kisame.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritaron Pun, Poin, Pon, Pin y PanPen, en son de derrota, dejándose caer a la arena.- ESO ES ILEGAL.

- KISAME SAN… MI BALÓN OFICIAL AUTOGRAFIADO POR EL FC KONOHA.- lamentó Tobi.

- ¿Cómo hizo Kisame para que saliera humo en todo el lugar hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- Eso me recordó a la fuerza de un jinchuuriki.- comentó Zetsu.

A partir de ese día, Kisame fue conocido como "El Jinchuuriki sin cola".

- GANAMOS. GANAMOS.- exclamó Kisame, brincando de alegría.

- ¡QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE NOS DIO UN BALONAZO Y CASI NOS MATA CON ESA PORTERÍA!.- exclamaron dos chicas, quienes se acercaron con el "objeto preciado" de Tobi, lanzando fuego con su mirada.

- Parece que tienen problemas.- dijo Hidan.

- No parece, lo tienen.- aclaró Kakuzu.

- Se ve que son unas arpías.- comentó Orochimaru.

Los criminales de rango S se observan entre sí, preocupados por el dúo femenino.

- Fue Sasori.- mintió Kisame, señalando al pelirrojo.

Las dos muchachas llegan ante el marionetero. Una sostiene la pelota y la otra la portería.

- Esas mujeres son unas fieras.- dijo Pun.

- Vinieron a regresar el balón oficial autografiado por el FC Konoha. Gracias. Son muy gentiles.- dijo Tobi, al tratar de llevárselo.

- ¡Toma tu balón!.- arremetió una chica, lanzando la pelota en la máscara de Tobi.

- AUCH.

- Con que tú eres Sasori.- dijo la otra chica, alistando su mano para cachetearlo.

- Pero… pero. Yo no fui el que les pegó.- dijo Sasori, con ternura.- ¿Qué es balonazo?

Con excepción de las jóvenes, el resto de los Akatsuki hacen exclamaciones de asombro.

- ¡SASORI!.- arremetió el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡¿Qué no sabes qué es un balonazo?!

- Ah qué lindo.- comentó una chica, con voz tierna.- No sabe que el balonazo es cuando con un balón le pegas a una persona.

- Ah ya me acordé.- dijo Sasori.

-Con esa cara que tiene… él no fue.- concluyó su compañera.

Deidara contorsiona su rostro por la indignación.

- ¡Qué hum! ¡Cómo hace Sasori para conquistar a las mujeres sin proponérselo hum!.- exclamó Deidara, irritado por el magnetismo del pelirrojo.

- No fue Sasori. Estamos esperando que nos digan quién fue el que nos agredió.- exigieron las muchachas.

- Fue Itachi.- mintió Tobi, señalándolo.

- ¡Qué! ¡Yo no fui! ¡No tengo tanta fuerza como para sacar volando una portería!.-arremetió el usuario del sharingan en su defensa.

- Él es muy guapo. No creo que Itachi haya sido.- dijo una de las muchachas, inspeccionando al Uchiha con la mirada.

Itachi suspira de alivio.

- Más bien amiga… yo pienso que fue el que tiene cara de pescado.- concluyó, mirando a Kisame.

- Este… este.- Tartamudeó Kisame, lleno de nervios.

- Fue Kisame, ¿Ustedes creen?.- aclaró Pon.

- ¡Pon! ¡Cállate! ¡Porqué me traicionaste! ¡Ingrato y malagradecido hermano de Pein!

- ¡Te regreso tu portería!.- arremetió la mujer, aventando el arco sobre el espadachín, quien cae al suelo.

- AUCH.

- Qué fuerza de ninja tiene.- comentó Hidan.

- ¡AH! ¡AH! AUXILIO. ESTOY ENREDADO CON SAMEHADA.- se quejó, luchando contra la red.

- ¡Vámonos!.- dijeron al unísono el par de muchachas, desapareciendo de vista. Tanto los trabajadores de Pein como sus hermanos permanecen asombrados por aquel nuevo acontecimiento.

Momentos más tarde dentro de la casa veraniega, Konan quita las redes con unas pinzas las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Kisame. Entre todos lo habían trasladado cargando hacia la sala y la maestra del origami se ofreció a auxiliar a su compañero. Pin, Pon, Pun, Poin y PanPen continuaban indignados, discutiendo con el resto de la organización de criminales sobre la "polémica" anotación del originario de la Niebla.

- Eso no debió ser gol.- indicó Poin.- Debió permanecer en la portería.

- El reglamento dice que debe traspasar la línea de gol. Y la traspasó.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡No había línea de gol porque la portería fue arrastrada también!

- ¿Por qué mejor no posponemos el partido para otro día? Ya me cansé de pelear.- dijo Sasori.

- No podemos. Hay que aclararlo. Como hombres.- dijo Pun .

- Sha nos quedamos sin portería.- dijo PanPen.

- AUCH, AUCH. KONAN. NO JALES MI PIEL QUE ES MUY SENSIBLE.- se quejó Kisame, pataleando por el "dolor".

- No exageres Kisame. Que ni siquiera rocé tu pielecita… No te muevas porque sí te puedo pellizcar.- dijo Konan, jalando un hilo.

- Yo por eso no juego ese estúpido deporte.- dijo Pein, quien tenía marcas de uñas en su rostro..- Siempre andas causando tonterías con tus exageraciones, Kisame.

- Creo que una de las mujeres le puso un jutsu de captura a esas redes.- observó Pan, la segunda Reino Animal.- Es por eso que ni siquiera el contacto con esa inútil espada se rompen.

- ¡No insultes a Samehada, Pan!

- No estás en tu derecho para gritarle a mi hermana. Eres un invitado.- le recordó Pein, con frialdad.

DING DONG DANG DONG DANG DIIIIIIIIING.

La organización de criminales se extraña ante el inesperado sonido.

- ¿Y ese ruido?.- preguntó Tobi.- Nunca lo había escuchado antes.

- Es el timbre de la casa.- informó Pin.- Yo lo diseñé.

- Se escucha bastante feo. Como chicharra descompuesta.- comentó Zetsu.

- Yo abro.- informó Orochimaru, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

Orochimaru abre la puerta.

- Buenos días. Lindo día, ¿No?.- dijo un hombre muy alto, musculoso, piel morena clara, cabello negro a la altura del cuello, ojos oscuros con voz grave y gangosa, quien se le hacía bastante familiar al sannin.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó con horror Orochimaru, cerrando rápidamente la puerta y se aferra a ella, dándole la espalda.

Ante el grito de angustia, los presentes se aproximan para ver qué sucedía.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa, Orochimaru?.- preguntó Pein, molesto por tal escándalo.

- Ma… ma… ma… ma… ma…ma…- respondió, tartamudeando. Suda en exceso por los nervios.

- ¿Manda?.- preguntó Tobi, sorprendido por la presencia de la famosa serpiente gigante.- Pero Orochimaru san. Manda no cabe aquí. Y puede lastimar a mi gato "Mumusi". Córrela.

- Te dije que no trajeras ni convocaras a esa detestable serpiente malnacida que tienes de mascota.- amenazó Pein.

- Pero… pero…- tartamudeó Orochimaru, sofocado por la "fuerte impresión".- No… no…

- ¿Manda? ¿Una serpiente?.- preguntó Poin, confundido por la presencia de tal reptil fuera de su hogar.

- Es muy sangrona, hum.- comentó Deidara, asqueado.- Acuérdense de la vez en la que Manda quería ser líder de Akatsuki y quería comerse a todos nosotros, hum.

- Corrió con suerte de que no la aniquilara con mis propias técnicas.- dijo Pein.

- Debimos matarla en ese tiempo.- dijo Hidan.- Pero Deidara no quiso usar su arcilla con ella…

- Ahora será difícil que se quiera ir de aquí.- dijo Konan, a punto de finalizar la "liberación" de Kisame con la pinza.- Es muy terquecita…

- NOOOO… NO ETHHH MANDA… ETHHHHHH… MAT… THHHHHU… THHHHHITO….- finalizó Orochimaru, ocultándose detrás de Zetsu.

- ¿Dijiste Matsushito? ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Poin.

- ¿Es otra serpiente?.- preguntó Pin, con curiosidad.

Después de escuchar el nombre, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi y Zetsu palidecen por completo, además de arrejuntarse.

- ¡MATSUSHITO!.- gritaron, con miedo.

- ¡Escondámonos!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, empujando a los familiares de Pein para dirigirse a un área de la casa.

- Hubieras dicho que no estábamos Orochimaru san.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Espérenme!.- exclamó Kisame, al tropezar con la portería de la que se había ya liberado.- ¡No quiero morir a manos de un ex novio resentido que ha perdido la cordura!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los villanos siguen al bipolar, ante las miradas de sorpresa de Pin, Pon, Pun, Pan, Poin y PanPen. El timbre de la casa se escucha de nueva cuenta. Pon acude al llamado y sus hermanos se alejan un poco para no interrumpir a escena.

- ¿Si?.- requirió Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

- ¿Está Konan?.- preguntó Matsushito.

- ¿De parte de quién?

- De Matsushito.

Pon medita, mira con detenimiento a Matsushito y recuerda el susto de Orochimaru y la sugerencia de Tobi. Toma una importante decisión.

- No está. ¿Tú crees?.- mintió, adoptando voz amable y alegre.

- Mientes. Eres un mentiroso.- dijo, en tono amenazante.

- Yo siempre digo la verdad. Bye.

Pon cierra la puerta.

- Ya se fue.

- ¿Quién es ese Matsushito?.- preguntó Pan, la hermana del líder.- Pein no nos dijo nada de que otro ineficaz holgazán vendría.

- Habrá que preguntarle cuando baje.- dijo PanPen.

- Ha ocultado información confidencial que nos tiene que revelar.- concluyó Poin.

Los criminales rango S, después de entrar y salir en varias habitaciones, hallan el sitio ideal para esconderse de Matsushito, el ex novio de Konan.

- Estamos escondidos en un baño. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, de pie dentro de la regadera.

- ¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, Itachi! ¡No te quejes!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, escondido dentro de la pared.

- Estamos muy apretados.

- No pensé que nos encontraría aquí.- dijo Hidan, parado a un lado de Itachi.- Estamos en peligro…

- Ni modo que a salvo, Hidan. Ya lo sabemos… Sobre todo tú, Konan. Que todo este problema ha sido por ti y hasta vino aquí Matsushito para que le des un beso.- dijo Kakuzu, a lado del jashinista.

- Yo pensé que para secuestrarla.- dijo Sasori, de pie a lado opuesto a de Kakuzu.

- Es casi lo mismo en este caso…

- ¡Qué! ¡Yo no pienso complacerlo en nada %&%&%! ¡Y es su culpa por obsesivo enfermo!.- espetó la maestra del origami, desintegrada en origami, volando por el lugar.

- ¡Konan no va a besar al mequetrefe ese!.- espetó Pein, denotando celos y parado a un lado de la puerta.- ¡Si vuelves a insinuar una tontería como ésa, Kakuzu, tú vas a ir con Matsuhito y decirle que se largue!

Kakuzu traga saliva.

- Eh… no. Olvida lo que dije, Pein.

- ¡Maldición!.- exclamó Kisame, agarrándose su cabeza, de pie a lado opuesto del Uchiha.- ¡Matsushito puede volver a derrotarnos! ¡Será nuestro fin y no podremos atrapar jinchuurikis!

- No quiero, no quiero morir todavía.- dijo Orochimaru, sentado en el retrete.

- ¿Vamos a estar aquí todo el día?.- preguntó Tobi, acariciando a su gato y sentado a un lado del sannin.- Lo bueno es que salvé a Mumusi y llegué muy rápido al baño… Debería abrir la ventana para que haya ventilación.

- No lo hagas Tobi, hum.- replicó Deidara, parado a lado opuesto de la puerta.- Matsushito puede detectarnos con algún jutsu hum…

- Pero nunca lo hemos visto hacer uno.- dijo Sasori.

- Hay que suponer que lo puede hacer Sasori. Y puede ser más peligroso, hum.

- Tú nunca previenes, Deidara sempai. Por eso luego te pasan cosas feas.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡No puedo prevenir todo el tiempo mis actividades diarias ni artísticas, hum!

Pein, harto de toda la problemática causada por el ex novio de Konan, toma una decisión importante. Cierra el puño con fuerza.

- Saldré de este baño y voy a eliminar a ese bicho.

Los "refugiados" se exaltan.

- NOOOOO PEIN. NO VAYAS. PUEDE DESTRUIRTE.- gritaron, con angustia.

- Nunca lo sabré si me quedo aquí como lo que ustedes son: unos idiotas cobardes.- recalcó fríamente.

- Es que no te imaginas de su fuerza. Nos preocupamos por ti.- dijo Sasori.

- Si te preocupas por mi es porque eres débil.

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo Konan, quien continúa su "recorrido" por el techo del baño.- No quiero que te pelees con él, Pein. Hay que encontrar otra solucioncita.

Pein reflexiona el punto de vista de su novia. Kakuzu observa a su líder y a la kunoichi con malicia.

- Si. Y creo que ya sé cuál es.- informó el aficionado al dinero, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa que evocaba autosuficiencia.- Sé quién es la persona adecuada para eso.

- ¿Y quién es según tú?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- No quiero decir quién, pero está volando en este cuarto como papel de origami.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Pein, Hidan y Kakuzu observan a Konan, quien ante la sugestión del originario de la Cascada lanza un gritito, pierde concentración y cae sobre Tobi, quien prefier salvar a su mascota alzándola para evitar todo daño.

- ¿YO?... AUCH. ¡No puedo hacer eso sólo porque tú lo dices, %&%&%&%& Kakuzu! ¡No es una buena idea!.- espetó Konan, incorporándose.

- ¿Te lastimaste, Konan san?.- preguntó Tobi.- Es que me traspasaste. Y además no controlaste tu origami…

- Ya lo sé, %&%&%&. Fue mala suerte caer sobre ti. Además de que preferiste ayudar a tu %&%&% gato.

- ¡Yo no voy a arriesgar a Konan para que el mequetrefe se la lleve!.- reclamó Pein, con celos.

La puerta del baño se abre con brusquedad imprevistamente. Pun, Poin, Pan, PanPen, Pon y Pin habían hallado a Pein y sus empleados, quienes a causa del exceso de gente, entran con dificultad.

- HUUUUUUM.- se quejó Deidara, recibiendo un portazo en la nariz atribuido a Pon.

- Perdón Deidara.- se disculpó Pon.- Pero la puerta se abre del lado en que estabas ¿No viste?…

- HUM, HUM, HUM…- sollozó, tambaleando un poco por el impacto.

- Subimos porque sha shevan tiempo aquí.- dijo PanPen.

- Explícanos quién es ese Matsushito, Pein.- exigió Pan.- Sigue aquí como burro obstinado. Y no se irá hasta hablar con Konan. Dice que de ser necesario va a destruir la casa para encontrarla.

- No me cayó bien.- dijo Pin.

- Ése pedazo de germen fue novio de Konan. Y quiere reconquistarla.- informó Pein.

- FIU.- chifló Pun, el motociclista.- Yo pensé que era un ninja boxeador de peso completo.

- ¿Dónde está Matsushito?.- preguntó Konan.

- Está en la entrada de la casa.- informó Poin, el juez.

Fastidiada de estar encerrada dentro de un baño y de la "grave" situación provocada por la presencia de Matsushito, Konan se encamina a la puerta del baño.

- Ni se les ocurra seguirme ni espiarme, &%&%&.- concluyó la kunoichi, saliendo del tocador, no sin antes cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

- Zetsu, tú vas a vigilar a Konan. Ahora mismo.- ordenó Pein, ignorando el requerimiento de su pareja.

- Pero, queridísimo líder. La escuchaste. No quiere que la sigamos…- argumentó Zetsu, asomándose desde la pared.- Puede que haya ido a su recámara.

- Estoy seguro que ella no fue allí… Fue con Matsushito… Así que vas a hacer tu trabajo de siempre…

- No puedo… Matsushito se dará cuenta. Puede detectarme.- concluyó, aferrándose más al interior de su "escondite".

- Zetsu es un cobarde. Yo iré a vigilar a Matsushito.- concluyó Hidan, saliendo impulsivamente de la regadera.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este jashinista aunque haya hablado sin pensar con el cerebro.- dijo Kakuzu, imitando la acción de Hidan.

- ¡Cállate Kakuzu! Tú eres un tonto viejo invertebrado.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Hidan! Mis vértebras están en su lugar.

- Cállense, tontos… De acuerdo. Vayan ustedes.- concluyó Pein, resignado.

- Pero ellos no son tan buenos espías como Zetsu. Son capaces de terminar peleando en vez de hacer su misión.- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¿Porqué no ocultan sus identidades?.- sugirió Itachi.- Con una transformación…

- No pueden llamar la atención, Itachi.- recordó Kisame.- Expondrían sus vidas…

Hidan y Kakuzu miran el extraño atuendo de Orochimaru. A ambos se les ocurre una idea.

- Creo que Orochimaru ha servido de algo.- dijo Hidan.

* * *

Pein no estaba equivocado acerca de la ubicación de Konan. Había tomado la decisión de hablar con Matsushito y aclararle que ellos no podían volver a ser una pareja. El lugar elegido para dicha "misión" era el de una cafetería de espacio normal, mesas circulares y pequeñas de color blanco, sillas apilables de color verde, una barra de igual color donde podían sentarse aquellas personas que preferían disfrutar de su soledad, paredes y pisos de color blanco, con retratos de afiches sobre películas románticas.

Dicho negocio es mejor conocido como "**El rinconcito de la Kunoichi Akane**", en la que la maestra del origami y su ex novio se encontraban en una mesa para dos personas.

- Aquí no nos van a descubrir esos ninjas que nos van a querer descubrir.- dijo Matsushito, sentado frente a la kunoichi.

- Sí nos pueden descubrir. Estamos a pocas cuadritas de la casita, %&&.- indicó Konan, de malhumor, jugando con la cuchara de su café.- Por lo menos invitaste el cafecito. Yo siempre pagaba las cuentitas cuando éramos noviecitos…

- Era la cafetería que estaba más cerca… Siempre tan directa, Konan... Por eso nunca he podido olvidarte… Y he cambiado por ti. Por eso yo pagué tu café y ahora tú ya no pagas tu café…

- Sí me olvidaste cuando nos dejamos de ver por tantos añitos. Podrías seguir igual. Los hombrecitos siempre dicen eso, que no olvidan cuando sí lo hacen y no nos ven a las mujercitas…

- No, no he podido olvidarte. Me tatué estos tatuajes por ti… es prueba que estoy enamorado del amor…- dijo, mostrándoselos.

- Ya los había visto en la telecita. Eso es más bien de que estás loquito…

El plan pensado de Matsushito para reconquistar a la maestra del origami no había funcionado como esperaba. Como otro recurso, decide dar un argumento más inteligente.

- Con esta prueba de amor representado en una rosa, te regalo esta rosa para demostrar mi más amor amoroso.- dijo Matsushito, con voz romántica. Saca la rosa del florero y se la entrega a Konan.

Clientes cercanos a la "pareja" observa la escena con los ojos en blanco. La kunoichi la recibe, extrañada por el inusual regalo. Mira por unos segundos a la ventana y se sorprende por la presencia de unos hombres muy conocidos.

- Ellos se vistieron mucho más llamativos.- dijo Sasori, escondido detrás de un arbusto acompañado por Tobi y Deidara (con una banda en la nariz).

- Me gustan sus trajes. Parecen de videojuego.- dijo el enmascarado.

Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu se posicionan detrás de un auto; Orochimaru, Poin, y Pin utilizan un bote de basura como escondite; Pun, Pon, Pan, PanPen y Pein localizan una camioneta para así ubicarse detrás de ésta. Hidan y Kakuzu entran, no sin antes la hermana del líder guiñarle un ojo al jashinista, quien se estremece por dicha coquetería.

- Tú te pones aquí. Yo iré allá.- indicó Kakuzu.

_"¿Pero porqué están vestidos así?"_ pensó Konan, extrañada.

Las indumentarias de sus dos compañeros consisten en su ropa playera, acompañada por dos túnicas blancas que cubrían sus rostros. Kakuzu se dirige a la barra del negocio para sentarse entre dos clientes, coloca su codo sobre ésta, y su cabeza sobre su mano. Su postura asemeja a la un ser humano que medita sobre su "crisis existencial". Hidan camina lentamente hacia las mesas, parecido a un erudito que reza, dando la vuelta por cada una de éstas.

- Konan… Parece como si no estuvieras aquí. Como si estuvieras en otra parte.- indicó Matsushito, mirando con sospecha a la kunoichi.

- ¿Eh? Claro que estoy aquí. Frente a ti.

- No me has dado las gracias por la rosa.

- Eh…- dijo, recordando que la sujetaba con su mano.- Gracias… Pero era mejor que la trajeras desde antes…

Un muchacho que sirve los cafés observa a Kakuzu con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación.

- ¿Se siente bien, señor?.- preguntó.

- Shhhhhhhh.- indicó, asomando su cabeza y su dedo índice con gesto de "guardar silencio".

- ¿Desea ordenar?

- No, gracias. He gastado mucho dinero…

- No se puede quedar sin consumir algo…

- Pero yo no quiero nada…

- Entonces se tiene que ir, señor…

La clientela comienza a asustarse por la presencia y vestuario del aficionado al dinero y de la constante ronda de Hidan.

- Un vaso con agua.- se resignó Kakuzu.

- Eso no cuenta. Es gratis.

- ¡¿Qué es lo más barato que tienen?!.-exclamó, molesto por la insistencia del empleado.

- Un café…

- ¡Ya sé que aquí hay café!

- Un café americano…

- ¡Entonces tráeme eso!

- ¿Quién es el que está gritando? Me está interrumpiendo a cada rato con sus gritos.- preguntó Matsushito.

Inmediatamente Kakuzu guarda silencio y regresa a su posición original. Hidan en cada mesa se dispone a dar sus bendiciones.

- Que la gracia de Jashin Sama te cobije de todo mal.- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para finalizar con un beso en su rosario.

El cliente le da unas monedas y el jashinista pasa con su siguiente "bendecido".

- Que la gracia de Jashin Sama te cobije de todo mal.- repitió, para pasar después a otra mesa.

Matsushito, sin percatarse de la verdadera identidad del "sacerdote", lo mira y toma una importante elección.

- Le diré a ese sujeto que nos case en casamiento.

Konan se escandaliza, pensando en lo que sucedería si su ex novio descubría quién era realmente el sacerdote en cuestión.

- Este… no. No es necesario que nos casemos aquí.- dijo, nerviosa. Sus manos habían sido tomadas por Matsushito, colocándolas sobre las de ella.

- Te ofrezco otra prueba de mi amor más amoroso… ¡Oye tú sacerdote! ¡Cómo eres un sacerdote puedes casarnos!.- indicó Matsushito.

Hidan se exalta por la voz de Matsushito y decide no voltear para no ser descubierto.

- NO, NO, NO. ¡Ese sacerdote no, Matsushito!.- exclamó Konan, con una evidente tensión nerviosa.

- Entonces… ¡Oye, tú! ¡El de la barra! ¡Ven a casarnos!.- indicó Matsushito, refiriéndose al "cómplice" de Hidan.

Kakuzu escupe el café y se altera por tal requerimiento. PanPen nota el serio problema en el que se encontraban los "guardaespaldas".

- Hidan y Kakuzu sha están en problemas.- indicó PanPen, el lector de mentes.

- Se ve muy mal esto.- comentó Pun.

- Ojala Hidan no salga lastimado.- dijo Pan.

- Hay que hacer algo tarde que temprano ¿No?.- dijo Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

Pein contiene las intenciones de intervenir en la "cita". Cierra sus puños violentamente.

- Pein, tranquilo. Conán tiene la situación bajo control.- dijo Pin, a distancia.

- Ese engendro… tocó las manos de Konan.- susurró Pein refiriéndose a su "rival de amores".

- No parece que lo ayudas, Pin.- dijo Orochimaru.- Has irritado más a Pein con lo que dijiste.

- Esperemos que esto no termine en una tragedia de un triángulo amoroso.- comentó Kisame.

- Si sigue esto así, puede que tengamos que intervenir.- dijo Itachi.- Esos triángulos amorosos son ridículos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Triángulos amorosos! ¡Me encantan! ¡Me deja intrigado por saber qué pasará!.- gritó Zetsu en su faceta oscura.

- No deberías de pensar en eso ahora…

- Ay hum.- dijo Deidara, preocupado.- Konan parece que quiere impedir que Matsushito busque a Kakuzu, hum… Fueron valientes en entrar a esa cafetería, hum.

- Tendrán que escapar y ocultarse en la multitud o en una carreta de paja.- dijo Tobi.

- Aquí no hay paja. Más bien van a tener que hacer algo contra Matsushito.- dijo Sasori.

El ex novio de Konan se pone de pie para traer a Kakuzu. Konan de inmediato coloca su mano en su brazo, con la intención de regresarlo a la mesa. Clientes y meseros observan la situación

- Creo que Konan ya sabe que estamos aquí.- susurró Hidan, oculto bajo una mesa. Había aprovechado la distracción para "salvarse" de una paliza.

- Tengo que decirte algo.- dijo la maestra del origami, evitando así atentados mortales hacia el jashinista y el originario de la Cascada, quien permanecía aferrado a la barra.

- ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio?-. preguntó Matsushito, ilusionado por la posible respuesta.

- Antes de hablar sobre matrimoniecito… quiero decirte algo muy importante.- indicó.- Siéntate, de favorcito.

Matsushito accede a la petición de la "kunoichi de su vida".

- Pasamos buenos momentos, pero eso está en el pasado. Pasó mucho tiempo para que me buscaras y… desde que estuve en Big Brother empecé a estar con Pein y…

- ¿Y?

- Creo que debes comenzar un nuevo capítulo de tu vida… sin...

- Eh… ¿Qué? No entendí nada de lo que…

El ex novio de Konan mira de reojo hacia la barra y reconoce a Kakuzu, quien se había descuidado por mirar a ambos con mucha indiscreción, su rostro pudiendo apreciarse sin problemas.

- TÚ… ¡TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! ¡TÚ NO ESTAS ESPIANDO!.- amenazó Matsushito, levantándose para golpear al aficionado al dinero.

- OH NO.- gritó Kakuzu, poniendo sus brazos como escudo.

- %&%&%& KAKUZU. ¡Tanto trabajo que me costó encubrirlos!.- exclamó Konan.- MATSUSHITO… ESPERA…

Matsushito ignora a Konan y se dirige hacia Kakuzu, pero Hidan anuncia su llegada saliendo del escondite.

- YOSAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó.

El jashinista aparece detrás de Matsushito e intenta dar un golpe con su guadaña. El rival en cuestión saca un kunai, desvía el intento del golpe y a causa de su fuerza provoca que Hidan se estrelle sobre una mesa.

- AUCH… AUCH.

- HIDAN.- gritó Pan, corre hacia la cafetería y salta sobre el vidrio, destruyéndolo. Abraza con fuerza a Hidan y la clientela empieza a huir despavorida del establecimiento.

- Ay… Pan… me lastimas más…

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Era mi guadaña oculta…

- ¡QUE!.- gritó Kakuzu, escandalizado por la acción del día de su compañero.- ¡Es absurdo! ¡Ese estúpido jashinista me protegió!

Sabiente de no usar sus jutsus para no destruir la cafetería y recordando el incidente de Itachi y Deidara con "La Taberna del Sapo Degollado", Kakuzu decide ser más práctico y busca un "arma" en la barra. Halla y arroja una botella de leche contra Matsushito.

- ¿Eso es todo?.- preguntó el ex novio de Konan, su cabeza cubierta de leche.- Me has ensuciado con leche y al que me ensucia con leche, no lo perdono.

- Oh no.- susurró Konan, nerviosa.- Matsushito odia la leche y puede…

Matsushito prepara una técnica especial con su chakra.

- KAKUZU.- gritaron Konan, Hidan, Pan y el resto de los Akatsukis que seguían fuera.

- CORRE KAKUZU, CORRE.- gritó Tobi, como infante.

El originario de la Cascada, en cámara lenta, aprecia los incidentes de su longeva vida ante sus ojos mientras que un imponente puño rodeado de chakra se aproxima a su rostro.

- Va a destruir mis corazones.- susurró Kakuzu, lleno de miedo.

- EL CUERNO DE…- gritó, Matsushito.

- SHINRA TENSEI…

Pein había irrumpido en "**El** **Rinconcito de la Kunoichi Akane**". Kakuzu permanece en shock. Matsushito sale impactado hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, llevándose consigo mesas y sillas. Se estrella en la pared, destrozándola. Familiares y subordinados del líder se impresionan por el éxito en dañar a su contrincante.

- ¿Se murió?.- preguntó Sasori.

- No. Porque habría sido muy fácil.- dijo Poin.

- Esos escombros se están moviendo.- dijo PanPen.

Matsushito se incorpora, quitándose el polvo, los pedazos de pared y madera. Reconoce sin ninguna dificultad a su "agresor".

- Eres el primero que logra derribarme con una primera técnica.

Pein mira al ex novio de Konan, en seña de invitación a un "duelo".

- ¡Ay no!- exclamó Kisame, dramáticamente.- ¡Matsushito nos aniquilará a todos nosotros! ¡No seremos más que cenizas!

- Pelearé y acabaré contigo la próxima vez… la próxima vez que peleemos.- concluyó Matsushito, desapareciendo de vista.

- Maldito bastardo.- dijo Pein.- Si se cruza en mi camino… Peor para él y mejor para mí. Porque le haré sentir lo que es el dolor en vida.

- Ya verás que si, hermano.- dijo Poin.- Aunque sería mejor llevarlo a juicio…

El lugar queda ahora ocupado por Akatsuki. Pein observa a Konan, quien rápidamente suelta la rosa obsequiada.

- Konan. No tenías porqué tomar al idiota de Matsushito del brazo ni permitir que te sostuviera de las manos ni mucho menos aceptar esa horrible rosa.- dijo, con celos.

- No me quedó de otra. Ya iba a aclararle todo cuando éstos dos %&%&%&.- dijo, señalando a Hidan y Kakuzu.- Llegaron como si se tratara de una misión de asesinato.

- Siempre dicen eso las mujeres.- murmuró Itachi para sí.

- Nos preocupamos por tu bien, Konan.- dijo Pon.- De veras.

- No parece. Les dije que no me siguieran.- aclaró la maestra del origami.- Como pueden ver, sólo empeoraron las cosas.

Los presentes le echan una ojeada a la casi derrumbada cafetería.

- Ahora que lo dices Conán… ¡Tenemos que irnos a casa! ¡Sino pagaremos por los daños y nos meterán a la cárcel!.- exclamó Pin, saliendo a toda velocidad por el hoyo de la pared.

- Es Konan, %&%&%&.

- ¡Cierto! ¡No queremos otro arresto por los arranques de celos de Pein! ¡Recuerdo una vez cuando….- gritó Pun, siguiendo a su hermano.

- ¡Pun! ¡No digas tonterías como ésas aquí!.- espetó Pein, enojado por otra evidencia de su pasado. Jala de la mano a Konan y corre.

- ¡Nadie se quede aquí!.- exclamó la kunoichi.

- ¡Espérennos!.- gritaron Poin, PanPen y Pon, imitando a sus hermanos.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos!.- gritó Pan, cargando a un cansado Hidan.

- Mi… cuerpo.- se quejó, logrando sostener su "guadaña oculta" y recuerda a su "salvadora".- NOOOOO… NO ME DEJEN SOLO CON PAN… AUXILIO…

- ¡Kakuzu, vámonos!.- dijo Orochimaru, siguiendo a Pan.- Sino también tendrás que pagar por ese café.

Después de escuchar las últimas palabras del sannin, Kakuzu regresa a la realidad.

- ¡Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad! ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡Que no quiero pagar ni por el café!.- gritó Kakuzu, regresando a la realidad después de estar "cerca de la muerte" para huir.

- CORRAN.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- QUE NO QUIERO REGRESAR A LA CÁRCEL…

- ¡Que nadie se quede aquí, hum!.- concluyó Deidara, siendo seguido por Tobi, Sasori, Itachi y Kisame.

Los criminales rango S llegan a la casa veraniega y aprenden una lección muy importante: No intervenir en asuntos relacionados al amor a menos de que la persona participante lo autorice.

* * *

Era inevitable este encuentro. Aunque la pregunta importante es: ¿Cuándo Matsushito verá de nuevo a Pein? XD

Para dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, experiencias, están los reviews XD

Importante el último enunciado del capi jejeje.

Gracias por la espera. Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima!


	14. LA CITA DE HIDAN

Qué tal. Saludos a todos por aqui. XD

Finalmente, pudimos actualizar. Feliz atrasado 14 DE FEBRERO, en el que el amor y amistad esté en sus vidas no sólo ese día, sino siempre.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y la espera. Admitimos que Hidan y Kakuzu exageraron en su forma de pasar desapercibidos, uno como otro de alguna manera se ayuda aunque no lo admitan y una guadaña oculta debería de existir jajajajaja, sin olvidar la afición de Zetsu por el romance.

El último párrafo era importante en el sentido de que no debemos intervenir en los "encuentros amorosos" solo cuando nos den permiso a quienes somos confidentes o testigos. XD. Y el partido de futball, muy al estilo "Super Campeones" la verdad.

**Hanako Motokawa**, por ahi dicen que más vale tarde que nunca y seguiremos leyendo tus opiniones y las de cada uno de todos ustedes que leen esta parodia. La saga Akatsuki continúa de momento con este Road Trip.

Muchas gracias también por la buena suerte deseada. XD

Este capítulo, como el título lo dice, se enfoca a una salida que tiene Hidan con cierta muchacha jeje. Esto y más incidentes ocurren por aqui.

Sale, aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 14.- La Cita de Hidan

El tema de la semi destrucción de la cafetería "El Rinconcito de la Kunoichi Akane" seguía latente en la organización de criminales más famosa del mundo ninja, en especial entre Konan, Pein y sus hermanos.

Una pequeña discusión realizada en una habitación secreta de la casa veraniega se había tornado un tanto agitada a causa de las acciones de Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Pan y la maestra del origami.

- Ese tal Matsushito es un imbécil.- comentó Pan, la segunda reino animal, sentada en uno de los 4 sillones.- Ese hombre es la copia barata de Rambo y tuvo la culpa de todo ese problema. Y es un verdadero idiota también. Ni siquiera sabe hablar bien… No entiendo qué fue lo que te gustó de él, Konan…

- Créeme que ha sido de esas vececitas en la que una mujercita no se da cuenta de lo que piensa y decide.- admitió la kunoichi.- Fui muy ingenua en ser su noviecita…

- Ese mequetrefe está sentenciado a ser castigado por el atrevimiento de venir a buscar a Konan aquí.- sentenció Pein, sentado a lado de su novia.

- Exageraste mucho cuando lo atacaste, Pein.- indicó Poin, el reino del infierno, sentado a un lado de Pan.- Pudieron demandar por los daños al inmueble…

- Pero a esos tontos propietarios no se les ocurrió.

- Lo bueno es que pudimos regresar a arreglar todos los daños.- comentó Pin, el primer reino animal de pie recargado en una de las paredes.- Entre todos lo logramos…

- No tienes que decir eso, Pin.- dijo Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento, colocado frente a la puerta cerrada.- Sabes muy bien que cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad especial. Fue el trabajo, como dicen, en equipo con el que pudimos arreglar todo…

- Fue genial que regresáramos para hacer juntos el jutsu de restauración de objetos que nos enseñó nuestro padre, ¿No creen?.- dijo Pon, el reino demonio, apreciando una fotografía.

- Fue una suerte que lo recordáramos.- admitió Pun.

- Nuestro padre estaría muy orgulloso por lo que hicimos asher.- indicó PanPen, el reino humano.

- ¿Ése de allá es su padrecito?.- preguntó Konan, refiriéndose al retrato señalado por Pon, en el que se aprecia a un hombre extremadamente delgado, de cabello color rojo, sentado en una silla de ruedas. Su rostro lucía cansado, con los característicos ojos del Rinnegan.

- Si. Es nuestro padre.- respondió Pein.

Pein nota la ausencia de ciertos ninjas en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde están los estúpidos de Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu?.- preguntó.

- Pues dijeron que iban a ir a entrenar para no sé qué asunto.- respondió Poin.

Pein y Konan se asombran por la seriedad tomada por parte de sus compañeros.

- Vaya. Eso es inesperadito.- comentó Konan.- Y tantas veces que les insistíamos a todos para que siguieran entrenando…

- No todos fueron.- respondió Pin.- Hace rato vi a Chanchuyo recostado en la sala y creo que Hi-man se iba a bañar…

- ¿Chanchuyo? Más bien Kakuzu, Pin. Y Hi-man es Hidan.- corrigió Pon.

El lugar elegido por los villanos para realizar su entrenamiento es la playa privada de los hermanos de su líder. Luciendo sus ropas de verano, cada uno tiene un firme propósito que cumplir y debían iniciar con una "exhausta" práctica. Tobi era el supervisor a cargo.

- Deidara sempai.- dijo el enmascarado.- Recuerda que así no es la posición de mano adecuada.

- No necesito que me estés corrigiendo a cada rato, hum.- espetó Deidara, irritado.- Soy un ninja Rango S hum…

- Pero parece que se te olvida…

- ¡A mí nunca se me olvida, hum!

- Oigan, mejor ya no discutan.- dijo Sasori, observando fijamente a un objetivo.- Tenemos que derrotar a Matsushito… deberías hacerle caso a Tobi, Deidara…

- ¿¡Tú también, Sasori hum!? Yo sé bastante bien hacer esto, hum…

Deidara arroja un kunai hacia uno de los tres maniquíes muy parecido al ex novio de Konan, con la diferencia de que tienen como cabellera trapos negros, tres dibujos del rostro del hombre y calzoncillos.

- Fallaste, Deidara.- comentó Orochimaru, clavando su kunai en el corazón del segundo maniquí.- Se fue al mar tu kunai…

- Me deslumbra el sol, hum. Tú no te quejas por tu gorro de sombrilla que traes puesto, hum.

- Debo de cuidarme el cutis. No quiero que se me irrite.- indicó el sannin, quien además de portar ese accesorio, trae su túnica.- Mira, Sasori le dio en la cabeza al maniquí…

- Si seguimos practicando a esa distancia, pasaremos a la siguiente y seremos mejores.- indicó Zetsu, lanzando dos shurikens hacia el pecho.

- Pero, Zetsu san… Llevas tiempo practicando así y sigues haciendo que reboten los shurikens y se vayan a los lados.- indicó Tobi.

- ¡Te recordamos que no es nuestra especialidad y tenemos que esforzarnos más!.- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Estamos muy cerca de los objetivos.- indicó Kisame, blandiendo su espada hacia el tercer maniquí.- Cinco metros… Deberíamos estar más lejos…

- Si guardaras tu espada, Kisame y practicaras con tus kunais, también te tendrías que alejar.- indicó Itachi, acompañado por Mumusi, el gato de Tobi, el cual está recostado sobre sus piernas.

- No estás entrenando, Itachi san.- recriminó Tobi.- Debería de regañarte porque no te interesa vencer a Matsushito…

- Ese entrenamiento físico es ridículo. Sé arrojar kunais y shurikens. Prefiero ejercitar mi mente…

Itachi está sentado sobre una roca, leyendo un libro titulado: "**Cómo ser un Ninja en Tiempos Difíciles**". Con su mano libre y sin perder detalle a su lectura, saca su kunai y lo arroja, perforando el maniquí en el blanco principal, sorprendiendo a sus camaradas.

- Por eso es que no necesito entrenar de esa manera.- admitió el usuario del sharingan.

- Entonces tú estás perdonado de no entrenar Itachi san… Sempais, ahora el entrenamiento será más complicado. – informó Tobi.- Nos alejaremos a…

- ¿Cuántos metros?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Ahora a… seis metros.

- ¡Qué, hum! ¿Sólo un metro más lejos, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, extrañado por la "gran diferencia" de distancia.

- Yo soy el entrenador, Deidara sempai. No me contradigas y confía en mí. Y no podemos alejarnos tanto porque Zetsu san y tú todavía no dominan bien la técnica…

- ¡Estamos por dominarla, Tobi!.- exclamaron el artista y el bipolar.

- Y Kisame san no puede dejar de usar su espada. Desde ahora va a comenzar a arrojar kunais…

- ¡Mi especialidad es usar la Samehada! ¡Tengo que entrenar con ella!.- reclamó Kisame.- ¡Y no me des órdenes, Tobi!

- Una llamada más de atención Kisame san y te voy a poner un reporte. Además te arriesgas a una suspensión. Esto también va para Zetsu san y Deidara sempai.- amenazó el enmascarado.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, bola de idiotas?.- preguntó una voz.

"Entrenador" y "Pupilos" miran detrás para ver a Pein, quien los miraba con sorpresa acompañado por Konan y Poin, el juez.

- Estamos entrenando, líder.- informó Tobi, con alegría.- ¿Te gusta mi método de enseñanza?

- Arrojar kunais y shurikens desde esa patética distancia a esos horrorosos maniquíes no es un entrenamiento eficaz.- respondió el usuario del rinngegan.

- ¿Y porqué usaron mis calzones de "ovejitas brincando cercas" para vestir a sus muñecos?.- preguntó Poin, irritado por descubrir que su ropa interior era usada para tal bizarro propósito.

- Porque tu talla es la más parecida a la de Matsushito, Poin san.- respondió Tobi, alegremente.

- No fue buena idea usar ropa ajena, Tobi.- dijo Itachi.

- Me las van a tener que devolver después.- indicó Poin.- Y a mi no me vuelvan a hacer allanamiento de mi propiedad. Si quieren calzoncillos, pídanselos a Pin…

- ¿Porqué no usan sus técniquitas especiales?.- preguntó Konan, notando a las "imitaciones" de su exnovio no severamente dañadas.- Y no nos digan que porque no pueden llamar la atencióncita.

- Es muy peligroso, Konan.- respondió Kisame.- Si peleo con toda mi capacidad física, mental, psicológica y espiritual puedo hacer que todos terminen ahogados por mis jutsus de agua…

- Yo podría provocar que todos murieran en una explosión, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Mis serpientes y técnicas prohibidas serían mortales para quien no las conoce.- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¿Porqué no cambian su rutina de entrenamiento por algo más útil y menos tonto?.- preguntó Pein.

- Lo quisimos hacer.- respondió Zetsu.- Itachi le sugirió a Tobi que usáramos un objetivo que corriera…

- Si. Por eso le pedí a Sasori san que nos prestara sus marionetas.- indicó el enmascarado.

- Pero eso no es cierto.- respondió Sasori.- Ustedes quisieron aventar kunais y shurikens. No me pidieron ayuda con las marionetas.

- ¡Sasori! ¡Sólo nos tenías que seguir la corriente y decir que no podías ayudarnos porque querías arrojar kunais!.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un grito parecido al de una mujer desesperada se escucha por toda la zona de la casa, asustando a quienes lo habían captado. La mascota se Tobi se esponja, salta de las piernas de Itachi y trata de huir de lugar, siendo sostenida a tiempo por su propietario.

- Una chica está en problemas.- indicó Zetsu, notando que el grito continuaba.

- ¡Pudo haber sido Pan!.- exclamó Poin.- ¡Vayamos a ver los hechos!

- ¡Puede ser Matsushito de nuevo!.- gritó Kidame.- ¡Que quiere secuestrar a Pan para sustituir a Konan por el fracaso de su anterior estrategia!

- ¡No lo permitiremos, hum!.- anunció Deidara.

- Se interrumpe el entrenamiento por causas de fuerza mayor, sempais.- anunció Tobi.

- Vayamos a ver qué pasa.- ordenó Pein.

A toda velocidad, regresan a la casa, siguiendo el sonido de la exclamación, el cual los guía hacia el baño, donde hay una discusión y cierto ninja choca con ellos, alejándose de allí rápidamente.

- POR JASHIN SAMA…NO ME TOQUEN. NO ME TOQUEN. ALÉJENSE DE MI…- gritó Hidan, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, encerrándose en su habitación.

- ¿Hidan?.- preguntó Konan, sorprendida.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- rió Kakuzu.- Es que es bastante gracioso lo que pasó Konan… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- Qué cosas pasan con ustedes. Jajajajajajajaja.-rió Pun, tratando de no ahogarse por el cigarrillo que fumaba.

- No me parece gracioso.- dijo PanPen, cruzado de brazos.- Eshos estaban…

Poin, el juez, observa a los presentes, recuerda la huída de Hidan y cierto detalle lo lleva a compartir la misma opinión que su hermano PanPen.

- ¡Qué pasó aquí!.- exclamó Poin.- ¡Esto parece una violación a la integridad de una persona!

Pan está sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, envuelta con una toalla. Parecía estar satisfecha con lo que ocurría.

- Lo que pasa es que Hi-man al parecer quería hacer… ciertas actividades con nuestra hermana.- comentó Pin, de pie a lado de ella.

- Actividades que involucran ciertos órganos del cuerpo humano dentro de la regadera, ¿Cómo ven?.- indicó Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

Los rostros de Pein y Poin se contorsionan ante la declaración.

- ¿¡Ese sinvergüenza de Hidan se atrevió a faltar el respeto a Pan!?.-exclamó el usuario del rinnegan, tentado a golpear al jashinista.

- Si, Pein… Hidan… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se rió Kakuzu.

- Lo demandaremos por abuso.- indicó Poin.

- Si, hermanos… Ahora hoy es como ayer. La diferencia es que ayer estuvimos aquí mucha gente por lo de Pachoncito…- dijo Pin.

- ¿Pachoncito?.- preguntó Itachi, extrañado por el apelativo.

- Así le dice Pin a Matsushito.- informó Pan, con tranquilidad, limándose sus uñas de las manos.

El comportamiento de la hermana de Pein levanta sospechas entre algunos de los criminales de Rango S.

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa, holgazanes de Pein?.- preguntó Pun, con cigarro en mano, en referencia a los trabajadores de Pein, quienes están tranquilos por las acusaciones hacia su compañero.

- ¿Hidan de romance en una regadera?.- se preguntó extrañado Zetsu.

- Veo muy tranquila a Pan por eso que pasó.- dijo el Uchiha, mirándola con sospecha.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa más que estar calmada.- indicó la hermana de Pein.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices, hermana?!.- exclamó Poin.- ¡Es un ultraje!

- Itachi tiene razón… Es difícil de creer. No creo que Hidan haya sido capaz de eso.- indicó Kisame.- Será un maniático religioso, agresivo, que se emociona mucho cuando pelea, pero acosador de mujeres…

- ¿Por qué dicen eso?.- preguntó Pun.

- Es que… para Hidan antes que todo primero es su Dios.- comentó Sasori.

Kakuzu se imagina a Hidan vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y pantalón sastre, sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre un sillón, declarando su amor a una mujer diciendo la frase "romántica": "Te amo después que Jashin Sama", la que finaliza con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- estalló en una carcajada el aficionado al dinero, después de visualizar al jashinista.- Hidan… ¿Hidan de pervertido en la regadera? Uy si. Ni que fuera Orochimaru… JAJAJAJAJAJA

- ¡No digas tonterías, Kakuzu!.- espetó el sannin.- ¡Yo no hago esas cosas en los baños!

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces, hum?.- preguntó Deidara a los testigos.

- Escuchamos un grito del baño. Salimos de la habitación… Fuimos a ver qué ocurría y…- informó Pun.- Ya sabes… lo natural de una pareja… lo que pasó…

- PASÓ QUE PAN SE METIÓ A LA REGADERA CUANDO TERMINÉ DE BAÑARME… Y QUERÍA BESARME… ME ASUSTÉ TANTO QUE SALÍ CORRIENDO.- gritó Hidan desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual decide abrir para decir la verdad.- Y NO PASÓ ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR PUN…

Pein mira a Hidan con frialdad.

- ¿Es cierto eso? Si estás mintiendo, tu inmortalidad conocerá sus límites.- preguntó el líder.

- CLARO QUE ES CIERTO.

- Ni se te ocurra volverme a gritar, gusano… ¿Es cierto lo que dice Hidan, Pan?.- recalcó con dureza.

Pan juega con su lima y mira a su hermano.

- Si… es cierto lo que dice Hidan…- admitió, provocando que el jashinista suspirara de alivio.

- ¿Entonces el que gritó fue Hidan san?.- preguntó Tobi, acariciando a su gato.- Tú no eres el único que puede gritar como mujer, Itachi san…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora, Tobi.- bufó Itachi, ofendido por la comparación.

- Pero… - prosiguió Pan.

- ¿Hay más información?.- preguntó Pon, extrañado.

La hermana de Pein decide aprovechar la oportunidad para el siguiente paso de su plan…

- Hidan me dio un beso.- mintió.

Los ojos de los presentes se tornan blancos por el impacto de la revelación.

- QUE, QUE.- exclamaron todos por semejante noticia, incluido el involucrado.

- Así que… Hidan me debe una cita…

- ¡QUÉ! ¡UNA CITA! ¿¡UNA CITA?! NO PUEDE SER… ELLA ESTÁ MINTIENDO.- exclamó el jashinista, aterrado y ofendido por la mentira de Pan. Jamás pensó meterse en una situación embarazosa como aquella durante el viaje.- NO NOS BESAMOS… YO NO PUEDO…

- Ahora que lo dice Pan… Hidan y ella tienen que conocerse más… Y sobre todo por… ese beso.- comentó Zetsu, en tono soñador.

- ¡No deberías dejar que tu hobbie de ver parejas se meta en todo esto, Zetsu! ¿¡De qué parte estás?!

- Zetsu tiene razón, Hidan. El besito lo dice todo.- dijo Konan.- ¿No crees, Pein?

Pein medita la conversación acaecida.

- Si esto va a calmar sus impulsos desenfrenados… Vayan a una cita…

- Pero… pero… Pein.- tartamudeó Hidan.

- Ahora mismo.- concluyó, fríamente.

Pan se levanta y sonríe en son de triunfo.

- Voy a arreglarme. No tardo, Hidan.- finalizó, guiñándole un ojo a su "enamorado" y sale del baño.

- Ni modo, Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.- Vete a arreglar… no queremos que termines vendado y lastimado por dejar plantada a tu chica…

- ¡No es mi chica! ¡No te metas en esto, pedazo de fierro oxidado!.- bufó el jashinista.

- ¡No soy ningún fierro oxidado, idiota con cabello de chicle masticado!

- ¡No te permito que…

- Deja de discutir y vete a arreglar ya, Hidan.- indicó Pein, con mirada amenazante.- ¿O quieres que yo te arregle como si fuera tu mamá?

Con cabeza cabizbaja, Hidan se retira a su habitación para cumplir la orden del usuario del rinnegan. Sabiente de las intenciones de Pan, PanPen decide dar una sugerencia.

- Necesitamos que alguien vasha a acompañar a esos dos.- dijo el lector de mentes.

- Buena idea, PanPen.- admitió Pin.- Así esa persona nos dice las novedades de los alrededores del lugar de la cita…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Pin. No es para eso la función del testigo. Es para cuidar a Pan de cualquier acto sospechoso.- dijo Poin.

- Yo los espío.- se ofreció Orochimaru.

- Si vas tú Orochimaru san, van a darse cuenta de tu presencia por esa túnica y el paraguas de señora anciana que tienes en la cabeza.- opinó Tobi.

- No es ningún paraguas de anciana, Tobi… ¿A quién sugieren ustedes entonces?.- preguntó el sannin, indignado por la negativa.- Tiene que ser alguien hábil… Yo digo que Zetsu o Itachi san…

- Sería muy obvio. Tiene que ser alguien del que nadie sospeche…- indicó Itachi.

- Si. En mi pueblo, en las primeras citas, va un chaperón a hacer compañía a la pareja para alejarlos de la tentación.- comentó Kisame, con dramatismo.

- ¿Entonces el chuperón es como un chupón?.- preguntó Sasori, confundido por la palabra.

Gritos de exclamación e incredulidad ante la pregunta del marionetero no se hacen esperar.

- ¡Sasori, Hum!.- espetó Deidara.- Kisame habla de un acompañante para las citas, no habla de chupones.

- Ah, perdón. Mil disculpas.- dijo Sasori.

- Hermanos, elijan a quién quieren que vaya con Pan.- ordenó Pein.

- Si dices que tiene que ser una persona de la que no se espere que espíe… ésa, con lo que hemos visto, es…- indicó Pun, finalizando de fumar su cigarro.- Me termino el cigarrillo, porque Poin me ha visto feo todo el tiempo… ya… el que irá es…

- Qué bueno que no tengo chaperoncitos.- susurró la maestra del origami para sí misma.

* * *

Una hora después, Hidan y Pan caminan calmadamente. Vestidos con sus respectivas ropas de civil, la hermana de Pein tiene su brazo enroscado al del jashinista.

- Creo que hubiera sido mucho más emocionante ir a otro lugar que no fuera este parque.- comentó Pan, observando los alrededores.

- Yo te invité a pasear por el monasterio del Jashin y preferiste venir aquí.- respondió Hidan, malhumorado a causa de la salida.

- ¿Y esa loción que te pusiste? ¿Qué tiene?

- Ruda, cebolla, tomillo, pimienta y ajo…

- Con razón huele muy extraño, nunca he visto esa loción que la use otro hombre…

- Es el rociador que usa para hacer sus limpias.- informó Sasori, el chaperón, caminando a lado de Hidan.

Hidan, con ayuda involuntaria del pelirrojo, decide usar una estrategia especial: Arruinar su cita con Pan, para así decepcionarla y que ella no se fije nunca más en él.

- ¿Te gusta mi loción, Pan?.- preguntó el jashinista, con malicia.- Muchos la odian. Una vez Konan estuvo a punto de echarme su perfume por el olor…

- A mi… me encanta tu loción.- respondió, con voz seductora.

Los rostros de Sasori y Hidan se contorsionan a causa de los "inusuales" gustos de Pan.

- ¿Porqué no van a comer algo?.- sugirió Sasori.- Es aburrido estar dando vueltas… ya van como cuatro que damos por todo el parque…

- Odio tener chaperones.- dijo Pan, sin importarle la presencia del marionetero.

- Yo no tengo la culpa… me mandaron todos…

- Pero tienes razón, Sasori. No sé porqué Hidan quiere que estemos caminando sin parar…

- Es para… que tengas mejor condición física.- mintió el jashinista, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Vamos allá…

El trío se acerca a un puesto de helados.

- ¿De qué nieve van a querer?.- preguntó el dueño con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué no es helado?.- preguntó Hidan.

- Es nieve, Hidan… yo quiero una triple de chocolate en vaso…- indicó Pan.

Hidan aprovecha la oportunidad para dar una información importante a su "Cita" para enfurecerla por su "carencia de recursos económicos".

- No puedo comprarlo. No tengo dinero para pagar.- mintió.- Ni siquiera centavos…

- Tú dijiste que…- dijo Sasori.

- Ya lo dije, Sasori.- interrumpió Hidan, dando un discreto codazo al marionetero.- No tengo nada de dinero…

- AUCH…

_Discúlpame, Jashin Sama. Por estar mintiendo. Pero es por una noble causa y tú sabes que es por el bien mío y de Pan_… _En agradecimiento realizaré la Penitencia del mentiroso_.- pensó Hidan.

Pan nota la interacción entre ambos, descubriendo cierta intención de su "pretendiente".

- Lo quiero. Yo pago la nieve y… ¿De qué quieren sus nieves ustedes dos?.- dijo Pan, mordazmente.

Los ojos del jashinista se ponen en blanco. No esperaba que la hermana de Pein se decidiera en invitarle un "aperitivo" a él y a Sasori. Algunos de los clientes miran la escena, no sabientes qué opinar sobre el hecho de que un hombre carezca de "efectivo" para invitar a una mujer.

- QUE.- exclamó el jashinista.

- Se supone que no puedo, pero quiero una de limón.- admitió el marionetero.

- ¿Y tú Hidan?.- preguntó Pan, con malicia.

- De… chocolate también.- respondió, resignado a ser el invitado.

- Y que sean sencillas esas, por favor… y en barquillo.- pidió Pan al dueño.

Mientras el encargado de las nieves sirve los pedidos, Hidan se escandaliza a causa del fallo en su plan.

- ¿Sencillas? ¿Sencillas? .- arremetió el jashinista por el barato "pedido"-. No es justo. Tú la pediste triple… Y se supone que no se pueden pedir así las nieves… Sólo hay sencillas o dobles.

- Lo sé. Pero así lo quise… Lo siento, Hidan. No especificaron si una sencilla o una doble, y como ustedes son adultos para saber lo que quieren y no dijeron nada… asumí que la querían sencilla.- dijo Pan, recibiendo su triple nieve de chocolate.

- A mí no me molesta.- admitió Sasori, empezando a chupar de la nieve de limón.

- Es que casi no te molestas por nada, Sasori.- indicó Hidan, malhumorado.- Maldición…

Después de pagar, Sasori, Hidan y Pan reemprenden su caminata, observando a niños y adultos por doquier. El jashinista sufre con su nieve de chocolate…

- Se me está derritiendo. Rayos.- susurró, lamiendo en las orillas del barquillo y en la bola de nieve para evitar manchar su ropa.

- Es que así no se comen las nieves.- indicó Sasori, tomando sin ningún problema la suya.

- Me sorprende que sepas cómo comer una nieve, Sasori…

- Como en la aldea de la Arena hace mucho calor, hay muchos negocios de helados y nieves. Es nuestra especialidad…

- Rayos… parece que tengo una cita doble ahora.- bufó Pan.- ¿Qué es eso de allá?

La hermana de Pein señala hacia una capilla lejana. Los ojos de Hidan se iluminan ante ser testigo de tal descubrimiento.

- ¡EL SANTUARIO DE LA VIRGEN DEL JASHIN DE LA CASTIDAD E INOCENTES DEL MUNDO!.- exclamó, emocionado.- ¡Es el sitio perfecto para hacer mi penitencia…

- Vamos entonces.- indicó Pan, quien piensa en llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

- ¿"Vamos"?.- preguntó Hidan, extrañado.- No… no es necesario que me acompañen. Es muy aburrido para mucha gente lo que hacemos los devotos a Jashin… Lo que voy a hacer es orar un "Oh Jashin", dos "Alabanzas por la bendición del alma divina" y el "Rosario a la bienaventuranza del prójimo, el enemigo y uno mismo"….- Finalizó, con el fin de rehuir a la muchacha.

- Mmmm… no importa.- concluyó Pan, con alegría.- Quiero saber qué es eso…Te acompaño… Sasori, no es necesario que vengas con nosotros.

- Pero… pero… yo soy el chaperón y los tengo que acompañar.- señaló el pelirrojo.

- Exacto. Sasori es nuestro chaperón y tiene que venir con nosotros.- dijo Hidan, nervioso ante la posibilidad de estar a solas con Pan.

- A veces los chaperones se dan su descanso en las salidas…- indicó la hermana de Pein, terminando su nieve de chocolate.- ¡Espéranos aquí, Sasori! ¡Primero vamos a ir a comprar unos chicles! No nos tardamos.

- Pero… pero… Sasori… no…

Pan jala de la mano a Hidan, provoca que suelte su barquillo, lo sujeta con fuerza para prevenir cualquier escape y se retiran, dejando a un originario de la Arena confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Oh no… ya me quedé aquí.- susurró Sasori, comiendo su nieve de limón.

- ¡Sasori!.- gritó una voz detrás suyo.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡Soy yo!

- ¿Te llamas "Yo"? No te conozco.

- ¡No, Sasori! ¡Soy Zetsu!.- gritó.

El marionetero se da vuelta para ver al bipolar acompañado por Deidara y Pein, quienes estaban presentes para prevenir cualquier accidente por parte del "espía asignado". El resto de los ninjas decidieron permanecer en casa para no levantar sospechas ni llamar más la atención con la tarea.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Los seguimos, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Eso ya lo sabe.- dijo Pein, irritado por estar ante la situación de ayudar a Sasori a cuidar de su pariente.- ¿Por qué los dejaste que se fueran?

- Es que me dijeron que iban a ir a comprar chicles y que iban a regresar.- Indicó el pelirrojo, chupando su nieve.

Los ojos de Zetsu, Pein y Deidara se contorsionan por el descuido de Sasori y por el pretexto tan obvio de Pan.

- Te engañaron.- dijo Pein, furioso por la inocencia de su subordinado.- Ese par no tenía pensado ir a comprar chicles…

- ¡Oh no, hum! ¡Qué vamos a hacer! ¿Qué pasa si por ese descuido ellos van a una librería a comprar el "Kamasutra", hum?.- dijo el artista, preocupado.

- ¿Qué es "Kamasutra"?.- preguntó Sasori.

Ante la magnitud de la pregunta del pelirrojo, los tres criminales rango S lanzan una exclamación de incredulidad y caen al estilo Anime.

- ¡Sasori!.- espetó Zetsu en su faceta oscura, incorporándose.- ¡Cómo es posible que no sepas que "Kamasutra" es un libro de la India que se refiere al comportamiento sexual de las personas!

El pelirrojo se escandaliza por la "revelación".

- ¿Hay un libro de eso?.- preguntó, extrañado por la existencia de aquella temática.

- Si. Y con eso hay veces que las parejas pueden expresar su amor.- indicó Zetsu.

- Si, hum. Y es antiguo. También tiene muchas posiciones.- explicó Deidara ya en pie como sus compañeros.

- ¿Posiciones?.- preguntó Sasori, más confundido.

- ¿No traes tu condenado diccionario para que dejes de estar preguntando incoherencias?.- espetó Pein.

- Es que… se me olvidó en la casa y… no entiendo eso de las posiciones…

- Te explicamos de regreso, hum.- bufó Deidara.

- Bueno está bien.

- Aunque, como diría Kakuzu, Pein puede explicarle más a detalle.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿Acaso quieres, que como a Kakuzu, te castigue por tu falta de respeto, idiota?.- preguntó el líder con dureza.

- Ehm… no, cómo crees, mi queridísimo líder. No lo dije con esa intención…

- Pues no vuelvas a decir sandeces… Esta vez tendremos que usar nuestras habilidades para encontrar a mi hermana y al inútil de Hidan antes de que hagan algo más privado.- ordenó Pein.- Y nadie tiene que darse cuenta. Empecemos. Y vienes con nosotros, Sasori…

- Pero me dijeron que me quedara aquí y no me he terminado mi nieve de limón…

- Yo me la termino por ti, Sasori, hum.- dijo Deidara, acercando su mano al barquillo.

- No, Deidara. No perderemos más tiempo por un mísero antojo de postre… Ya te la acabaste, Sasori… - replicó el líder.

Pein le arrebata el barquillo y lo tira al suelo.

- Pero Pein… yo quería nieve hum…

- Si tanto la quieres, empieza a chuparla del suelo… Y recuerda que yo soy el líder y el que da las órdenes… No me puedes reclamar… Vámonos… ya…- replicó el usuario del rinnegan.

Para decepción de Deidara y Sasori por la pérdida de la nieve, los involucrados inician la búsqueda de "la pareja perdida".

En el camino, discuten sobre el "desastre" que Hidan ha pretendido provocar en la salida gracias a la información proveída por Sasori. Momentos después de buscar y toparse con niños, parejas que habían confundido con el objetivo y ninjas que los miraban con reservas, el cuarteto se ubica cerca del camino principal del parque agachados y detrás de unos arbustos, con la esperanza de hallar al jashinista y a Pan.

- ¿Qué más hizo Hidan, Sasori?.- preguntó Zetsu, dentro de un árbol.

- Le dijo también a Pan que necesitaba una dieta para verse mejor.- respondió Sasori.

- Será por la estatura, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- No tienes porqué criticar a mi hermana, Deidara.- bufó Pein.- Que tú tienes la estatura de un pigmeo…

- Eso no es cierto, hum.- sollozó.- Mi estatura está bien para las mujeres pequeñas hum…

- Parece que Hidan quiere dejarle de gustar a Pan y por eso es tan cruel con ella… aunque ella parece que le voltea las cosas con sus insinuaciones…- dijo Sasori.

- Aun así, eso de la estatura no debe de decirse en una cita… Debería de prestarle mi colección de revistas de **"Cuando un shinobi ama a una kunoichi y viceversa**".- dijo Zetsu, bajo su camuflaje.

- Deja de hablar de tus banales colecciones de romances y limítate a buscar sin que nadie se de cuenta. Vuelve a ocultar tu cabeza de bicolor en el árbol, Zetsu.- dijo Pein, con un mal humor atribuido a la situación que ocurríria.- Espero que esas tonterías resulten en algo, porque si no…

- Por lo que veo, Hidan no le hizo a mi sugerencia, hum.- comentó Deidara.

- ¿Cuál sugerencia?.- preguntó Sasori.

Deidara saca de su pantalón lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pergamino con palabras anotadas.

- Esto… Me inspiré para hacerla canción… pero es un poema, hum. Se lo iba a dar a Hidan para que se lo recitara a Pan, pero no quiso aceptar, hum…

El originario de la Roca respira profundo e inicia su lectura, adoptando un tono romántico.

_- Me darías un beso, una mirada o una explosión, hum  
Me regalarías tu amistad o tu lado de chica rockera, hum  
Me acompañarías cuando no pueda hacer más arcilla, hum  
O cuando tenga problemas de Ninja que no pueda resolver, hum  
Amada kunoichi, hum_

_Tú con tu explosión, alejas mis problemas, hum  
Tú, tan solo tú, mi niña que con el chakra, hum  
Platícale y cuéntale al cielo que nos dé su bendición de Jashin Sama, hum…_

Pein, Sasori y Zetsu muestran un estado de shock por la "profundidad" de los versos del artista.

- ¡Eso no es Poesía! ¡¿Y porqué "Jashin Sama"?! ¡Tú ni siquiera sigues esa religión!.- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Se la escribí a Hidan para que se la recitara a Pan y pareciera que la escribió él, hum.- informó Deidara.

- Cállense y ocúltense, escandalosos de pacotilla.- espetó Pein.- Ahí vienen esos dos… Y si alguno de ustedes hace algo que nos delate, los mandaré al rincón de la playa toda la tarde para que les de insolación… ¿Quedó claro?

Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori tragan saliva ante la amenaza.

- Espero que no se den cuentan que estamos aquí.- dijo Sasori.

Hidan y Pan se sientan en el banco ubicado frente a los espías, quienes permanecían escondidos detrás de los arbustos.

- No te conviene Pan hombres como yo.- indicó el jashinista.- Ya lo viste con la Penitencia que tuve que hacer...

- ¿Porqué no me convienes?.- preguntó Pan, confundida.

- Porque nosotros los que veneramos a Jashin Sama siempre le rezamos diario, hacemos misas, hacemos ayuno dos veces al año y nuestros cantos siempre aburren a quienes no nos comprenden.

- ¿Y como qué cantan? Puede que a mí no me aburra.

- Es asi…

Hidan toma aire e inicia un canto lento y pausado.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOYEEEEEEEEE… YAAAAAAYOYEEEEEEEEE… YAYOYEEEEEE… YAAAAAAAAYOYEEEEEE… YAYOYEEEEEEE… YAYAYAYOYEEEEEE… YAYAYAYAYOOOOYEEEEEEEEEE

Con excepción de Pan, los escuchas se disgustan por la melodía.

- ¿Ves? A todos los que nos escucharon no les gustó esta alabanza. Una mujer no creyente de Jashin no le gustaría estar a mi lado.- dijo Hidan, con decisión.

- Déjame decirte Hidan… Que pensando bien todo lo que me has dicho y contado… me he dado cuenta que eres demasiado aferrado a tu religión… que haces unos exorcismos que más bien parecen malos bailes de salón, no tienes dinero ni dónde caerte muerto, si es que llegaras a morir algún día, y que eres un fanático enfermo…

Hidan suspira de alivio ante el resultado obtenido por sus acciones negativas con su cita.

- He tomado una decisión y es…

El jashinista, Sasori, Deidara, Pein y Zetsu aguardan con impaciencia la decisión de Pan.

- Convertirme en jashinista como tú.- finalizó, con alegría.

Los ninjas se atragantan por la respuesta de la hermana de Pein.

- QUE.- espetó Hidan, asombrado por la idea de Pan. Jamás consideró "convertir" a una mujer a su religión en algún momento de su vida.- NO PUEDE SER…

- Claro que sí. Ya lo decidí… Y no vas a poder hacerme cambiar de opinión… Papuchis….- finalizó, abrazándolo.

Pein se imagina a su hermana cantando exactamente igual que Hidan en sus rituales y bailando ritmos exóticos y difíciles de comprender.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan y Pan se separan rápidamente para ver a Pein de pie detrás de ellos, furioso por el acontecimiento, fulminándolos con la mirada.

- Ya nos delatamos. Y por Pein.- susurró Sasori.

- ¿¡Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí, bobos?!.- espetó Pan, notando la presencia de su hermano, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu.- ¡Porqué te moviste de donde estabas, Sasori! ¡Ya compramos los chicles y ya íbamos a recogerte!

- Eso no es cierto.- susurró Hidan.

- ¡Le dije a Sasori que viniera! ¡Yo no iba a permitir que te quedaras a solas con el incompetente de Hidan!.-arremetió Pein.

- ¡Es mi cita y no tenías derecho a intervenir!.- exclamó Pan, furiosa como su hermano.

- ¡Oh no, hum!.- exclamó Deidara.- ¡No sabe Pan en la que se está metiendo, hum!

- Es la discusión de un hermano por el romance de su hermana.- dijo Zetsu, emocionado.

- ¡No te metas en esto, Zetsu! ¡Y no me levantes la voz, Pan! ¡Yo soy tu hermano mayor!

- ¡Tú cállate, pedazo de planta seca!.- amenazó Pan a Zetsu, quien se asusta por aquel arranque. La joven se pone de pie y mira directo a los ojos de Pein.- ¡Tú ni siquiera sabías que existía hasta apenas unos días! ¡No tienes derecho a regañarme! ¡Me voy!

Pein se sorprende por el comportamiento de Pan al enojarse.

- Pero… pero…- dijo el usuario del rinnegan.

- ¡Y no me sigan! ¡Porque si lo hacen, ustedes van a aprender lo que es el dolor causado por los puños y mascotas de una mujer!

- ¿Ni yo?.- preguntó Hidan.

- ¡NO! ¡A ti te veo más tarde!.- finalizó, alejándose del banco, con dirección hacia la casa.

Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y Pein se observan entre sí con la boca abierta.

- Tenemos que soportar ahora a dos Peins.- dijo Sasori.

- Vámonos de aquí. Que todos nos miran. Luego voy a arreglar cuentas con esa niña malcriada.- indicó Pein.

- Toma Hidan, hum.- dijo Deidara, sacando de nueva cuenta el poema.- Esto te hubiera servido en tu cita.

Pein mira el pergamino, se lo arrebata a Deidara y lo lee con detenimiento.

- Pero que… esto no es una buena poesía.- dijo, rompiendo en mil pedazos del texto.

- Pero, hum… Ésa iba a ser la nueva canción que íbamos a componer para el demo y ya no voy a poder tener la misma inspiración para escribirla otra vez, hum.- sollozó el artista, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Vámonos. Que perdimos mucho tiempo con esta tontería.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.- indicó Hidan.

Zetsu, Hidan y Sasori siguen a Pein para enfilar camino rumbo a casa, acompañado por un Deidara lloriqueando por la destrucción de una letra que pudo haber sido una obra de arte.

* * *

Bien, una cita que se convirtió en un desastre. Tips: No le mientan a la persona en cuestión ni finjan no tener dinero XD.

Para opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, nos localizan con los reviews.

Muchas gracias por esperarnos. Cuidense mucho, éxito en todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	15. LA MEDALLA DEL MA

Después de un semi periodo largo de tiempo, los saludamos a todos por aqui. XD

Al parecer, Hidan continúa acaparando la atención de la hermana de Pein. Pero es inevitable, dado al sex appeal del muchacho XD y más un chaperón que no ayudó mucho jeje, agregando a un Pein en cierta manera sobreprotector. Gracias por sus visitas y comentarios.

Aunque el tiempo en actualizar lleve un poco más de tiempo dada al trabajo y actividades, seguiremos por aquí. Al fic no le falta mucho en ser concluído.

Este capítulo se enfoca a un objeto que hallan los Akatsukis en medio de sus "vacaciones", que causará ciertos incidentes.

Sale, esperamos que lo disfruten. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 15.- La Medalla del M.A.

Una mañana, inusualmente tranquila, reinaba en la casa de verano donde se hospedaban los criminales de rango S a causa del estado de sueño. Pein, malhumorado por las "extravagantes" intenciones de su hermana Pan con Hidan, despierta, se levanta y se dirige al baño. Entreabre la puerta para cerciorarse de alguna presencia y por causas del destino, identifica a la persona con la que más tenía intenciones de entablar una seria conversación.

- Parece que tu rebeldía ha pasado el límite al dejar abierta la llave del agua.- espetó Pein, como pretexto para iniciar la plática. Abre la puerta de golpe y entra al baño.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo por lo menos tengo la decencia de ahorrar el agua, no como tú o como casi todos los "holgazanes" que trajiste aquí... menos Hidan, que es diferente a todos.- respondió Pan, la segunda reino demonio, sonriente ante la mención del nombre del jashinista. Mira el espejo, peinándose en el proceso.

Pein recuerda el incidente ocurrido de Pan con su subordinado durante aquella "cita" en el parque. Cierra la puerta de golpe.

- Para tu condenada información, yo tengo la consideración de evitar que el agua sea malgastada… tengo que hablarte del inútil de Hidan.- arremetió el usuario del rinnegan.

Pequeños ruidos provenientes del pasillo son escuchados por Pan. Pein ignora esos detalles.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tienes que decirme?.- preguntó Pan, sin inmutarse ante el "interrogatorio".

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a salir con él.- espetó, firme en su decisión.

- No puedes. Ahora tengo más derecho de salir con él, ya que ayer interrumpiste nuestra cita…

- Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así...

- Ah… y también hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que me convertiría en jashinista.- dijo, ignorando a su hermano.

Acumulando el enojo por el "anuncio" y la "falta de respeto" a su persona, Pein se exaspera.

- ¡YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTÉS CON ESE PERDEDOR!.- exclamó, escandalizado.

- ¡No tienes derecho a impedírmelo!.- arremetió Pan, mirando a su hermano directo al rostro.- ¡Deja de intervenir en mi asuntos, tonto!

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Te repito que soy tu hermano mayor!

- ¡Aunque lo eres desde hace días, no te compete mi vida amorosa! ¡En vez de ayudarme o hacerme feliz estás haciéndome desdichada con tu estúpida terquedad ¡Por última vez, déjame en paz! ¡Me lastimas! ¡¿O te lo explico con peras?!.- exclamó Pan, en un tono dramático.

Ante la "grave" alteración de una de sus frases más utilizadas, Pein se sorprende y se ofende.

- Pero qué… ¡Así no se dice, escuincla! ¡Se dice "O te lo explico con manzanas"!.- corrigió el líder.

- ¡Pues no me importa! ¡Ya te lo advertí! ¡Ahora, fuera de mi vista! ¡Largo!.- ordenó Pan, al borde de las lágrimas, señalando hacia la puerta del baño.

- ¡Qué! Pero… pero….- tartamudeó Pein, sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana.

- ¡Ahora mismo!.- concluyó, más dramática que nunca, sus ojos comenzando a ponerse rojos.

Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo una "plática" con su hermana en llanto, Pein abre la puerta y se percata de la compañía de sus trabajadores, ubicados frente a él.

- ¿Hum?.- preguntó Deidara, sorprendido por la acción del líder.

- ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo detrás de la puerta, espiándome?.- preguntó Pein, de mal humor, mirando al artista, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu.- ¿Tú también, Konan?.- indicó, arqueando la ceja.

- Tus grititos se escucharon hasta el cuartito.- argumentó la kunoichi.

- Nos despertaron a todos.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Hasta mi gato Mumusi se despertó.- dijo Tobi.

- No me interesa lo que le ocurra a tu horroroso animal. ¡Déjenme de estar viendo!.- concluyó Pein, saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se retira hacia su recámara, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Los villanos observan la escena, anonadados.

- No puedo creerlo.- comentó Kisame.- Alguien le ha ganado a Pein en una discusión. Es un logro en la historia de la humanidad…

- Y eso que no viste la discusión que tuvo con Pan ayer.- indicó Zetsu.

- Nunca había visto algo así.- dijo Sasori.- No me gustan las discusiones…

- Sabemos que no te gusta ocasionar problemas ni verlos, Sasori.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Y ni siquiera pudiste calmar a Pein ahora, Konan.- indicó Tobi.

- Ya verás que volverá a hacerlo, Tobi hum. Ella es la domadora de Pein, hum.- dijo Deidara, con confianza.

- Yo creí que los domadores sólo domaban leones.- dijo Sasori, confundido.

- No habla de eso, Sasori… Sólo porque se me olvidó hablar con él no quiere decir que… además no soy domadora de %&%&%& leones como para que me digas así, &$&$& Deidara.- indicó la maestra del origami.

- Konan, era un decir, hum.- argumentó Deidara.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuras Hidan?.- preguntó Itachi, notando el extraño comportamiento del jashinista.

- Pein me dijo que soy un perdedor… me dijo que soy un perdedor… Soy una persona incomprendida por sus creencias y personalidad.- sollozó, afectado por el apelativo.-

- No. ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta, Hidan?.- dijo Kakuzu, con su ya usual sarcasmo.- Pein se quedó corto con su opinión. Le faltó decir que eres un loco religioso y tonto que apenas sabe lo que hace…

- Ni tienes porqué decirme eso, Kakuzu.- arremetió Hidan.- ¡Solo porque se me olvidó cómo utilizar la estufa de mi casa un día no quiere decir que padezca lagunas mentales como tú, que por eso luego no te acuerdas de nada!

- ¡No te reflejes en mí, pedazo de cabello de plastilina mojada!.- dijo Kakuzu, contradiciéndose.

- ¡Aja! ¡Tú mismo acabas de decir que tienes amnesias, Kakuzu! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

- ¡Cállense! ¡Parecen niñas de secundaria chismeando!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- ¡OH NO!.- gritó una voz proveniente de la cocina. Su dueño sube a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Pin, el primer reino animal, encuentra a los villanos en su camino.

- ¿Y ahora qué está pasando?.- preguntó Konan.

- ¡Tienen que salir todos ustedes de la casa y también Pein!.- indicó Pin, alterado.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Nos corren después de pasar a ser como "parte de la familia"?.- preguntó Kisame.

- Con excepción de Konan, ustedes no son de la familia, Kisame.- dijo Pein, asomándose desde la puerta.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pein… "Panchita", "Bumercinda" y "Anastasia" están fuera de control.- dijo Pin, angustiado.

- ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Son las mujeres de Pin san?.- preguntó Tobi, con curiosidad.

- ¿Un harem? Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, quien no apoyaba la idea de que un hombre tuviera a un "grupo de mujeres" exclusivo para éste.

- Claro que no son mujeres, Pistache… son mis mascotas. Las recogí de su refugio y como detectó la presencia de ustedes… pues quiere que sean su desayuno.- indicó el hermano de Pein.

Los rostros de los criminales palidecen por las intenciones "salvajes" de dichos animales. Pon, el reino demonio, sube las escaleras y arroja cohetes hacia las mascotas de Pin.

- ¡Pon! ¡Te dije que no hicieras tu jutsu! ¡No vamos a cazar mis mascotas para que las preparen como filete!.- amenazó Pin.

- Es que… Ya se comieron tres sillas, ¿Tú crees?.- se defendió Pon.- Y quieren devorarse la sala…

- ¡Ay virgencita! ¡Si permanecemos aquí, estaremos dentro de los estómagos de esas bestias!.- exclamó Kisame, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

Poin, PanPen y Pun, quienes habían sido despertados por Pin y Pon, salen de sus habitaciones para reunirse con ellos.

- Por lo que veo Pin, violaste la orden que te hice sobre confiscamiento de animales en peligro de extinción.- observó Poin, el reino del infierno.

- Es que… ¡No podía abandonarlos!.- gritó Pin.- Amo a los animales… después de mis bronceados con el reflejo del sol en la ventana.

Un fuerte rugido se escucha por toda la casa, provocando que los trabajadores de Pein se abrazaran, asustados.

- Hay un animal raro en mi ventana.- dijo Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento, fumando un cigarrillo.- Es enorme, como un dinosaurio… ideal para asarlo como barbacoa…

- Ahora que lo dicen… esos animalitos serían muy útiles para poder invadir una aldeita.- meditó Konan, en referencia a la idea que podrían utilizar en un futuro para su trabajo.

- Si les doy gashetas podrían calmarse.- dijo PanPen, el reino humano.

- No creo que eso sirva PanPen... Los únicos que podrían quitárnoslo de encima son Pin y Pan.- indicó Pun.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar su nombre, Pan abre la puerta del baño.

- No se atrevan a matar a "Rasputín" para prepararlo en su terrible barbacoa.- amenazó la hermana de Pein, furiosa.

- ¿"Rasputín"? ¿Un nombre de historia?.- comentó Orochimaru, extrañado por la elección de un nombre tan "peculiar".

- Pues haz algo, Pan.- ordenó Poin.- Porque es de muy mala educación que Pein, Konan y los "holgazanes" pasen la noche en la intemperie por esas fieras…

- Está bien. Lo haré porque tú me lo dices.- indicó Pan.

- ¿Y si lo hubiera pedido Pein?.- preguntó Pon.

- No hubiera hecho nada. Haría que "Rasputín" estuviera en la ventana de su recámara y lo viera de cerca toda la noche…

Incapaz de argumentar con su hermana, Pein cierra el puño, en el que acumula su ira.

- Nos iremos, para que arreglen ese tonto problema, al terreno baldío de lado de la casa.- ordenó Pein.

- ¿Estás seguro, Pein?.- preguntó Pun.

- Si. Y más vale que Pin y Pan controlen sus mascotas para que podamos regresar.

- Nosotros vamos a ayudarles, distraerlos con lo que tenemos de técnicas y armas.- indicó Poin.- Ése es el veredicto.

- Sha váshanse. Creo que están más enojados.- comentó PanPen.

- Si fuera tú Tobi, me llevaría al gato también.- indicó Pon.

- Si. Ya que podría ser tu sustituto para el desayuno de "Bumercinda".- añadió Pin.

Tobi se asusta ante la advertencia de Pin.

- ¡MUMUSI!.- gritó el enmascarado. Preocupado por el destino de su gato, corre hacia su recámara por él.

- Tendremos que esperar a Tobi y a su gato.- concluyó Sasori.

Momentos después, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Orochimaru se encuentran en una zona alejada de la casa y caminan para hallar dónde sentarse. Localizada a varios metros de ésta, lo único que se encuentra allí es pasto, un par de rocas grandes, árboles y sol.

- Se ve que estás muy contento, Zetsu.- indicó Sasori.- Pero el pasto de aquí parece que no lo han podado en años.

- Eso es mucho mejor Sasori, así uno puede estar más unido a la naturaleza.- indicó Zetsu.

- No me sorprende que el pasto no te pique, Zetsu.- indicó Kakuzu.

- ¡Porque estamos acostumbrados a todo por ser los mejores espías!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Y además parte del pasto tiene basura.- dijo Hidan.- En serio que cuando espías no sé cómo haces para tolerar todo eso, Zetsu…

- A las personas que no tiran la basura en su lugar, me los como en el bosque.- dijo Zetsu.- Lo insultan al pasto, con sus bolsas de plástico llena de envolturas, kunais oxidados y papel de baño desperdiciado.

Konan, notando un humor de Pein mucho más desagradable de lo usual, toma la decisión de tratar de volver su comportamiento a la "normalidad".

- Deberías de hacer las pacecitas con Pan.- sugirió la maestra del origami.

- Yo no voy a reconciliarme con mi hermana porque está haciendo una tontería.- respondió el usuario del rinnegan.

- Podría ser un problemita para ti…

- Yo no tengo problemas con nada. No veo porqué lo sería Pan.

- Ahorita que nos sentemos, te explico porqué lo sería…

- ¿Acaso estás de parte de mi hermana?.- preguntó Pein, ofendido por la postura de su novia.

- No, Pein. Y por favor no te pongas celosito de Pan.

Deidara observa a Orochimaru cubrirse con sus brazos frenéticamente para protegerse de los rayos del sol.

- ¿Quieres espantar a las abejas, Orochimaru san?.- preguntó Tobi, con su gato Mumusi en brazo.- Si ni siquiera se nos han acercado.

- Claro que no, Tobi.- espetó el sannin.- Y además a las abejas no se les debe molestar…

- Ah, es cierto. Porque te pueden picotear.

- Sabías que hace mucho sol, Orochimaru, hum. No entiendo cómo no trajiste esa fea túnica para que te taparas, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Pein no me dio oportunidad para ponérmela.- sollozó el sannin.

- Pudiste haber ido por ella. No sabemos cuánto tiempo permaneceremos fuera de la casa.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿No podrías cubrirme, Itachi san?

Aterrado por la nueva proposición del aficionado a las serpientes, Itachi se oculta detrás de Kisame.

- Es clásico de ti aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para acercarte a Itachi, Orochimaru.- dijo Kisame.

- ¡Es que necesito de ayuda o de una sombra de un árbol para cubrirme!.- exclamó el sannin.

- Eso no es excusa.- dijo el Uchiha.

- Si sigues haciendo eso de agitar tus brazos Orochimaru, hum, vas a hacer que me distraiga y… HUUUUUUUUM.- gritó Deidara, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

Los criminales rango S detienen su caminata y miran a Deidara. No se inmutan ante los constantes accidentes del oriundo de la Roca.

- ¿Te va a pasar un "hum"?.- preguntó Sasori, tratando de recordar si existía un "hum" en los sucesos de la vida.

- Qué descuidado eres, Deidara sempai. ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Tobi.- ¿No te raspaste la rodilla?

- ¡No soy ningún descuidado, Tobi hum! Es por este pasto tan largo que no se ve nada y… no, no me pasó ningún "hum" Sasori, hum.- declaró Deidara, escupiendo tierra a causa de la caída.

Debajo de las piernas de Deidara, Hidan nota un extraño objeto.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó el jashinista, señalando hacia el artista.

- ¿Qué, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- ¿Eso? Pues es Deidara, Hidan. ¿Ya no sabes distinguir a los seres humanos del pasto?.- preguntó Kakuzu, burlándose, como siempre, de su compañero.

- Ya sé qué es un Deidara, Kakuzu. Hablo de eso que está debajo de él.

Al verlo detenidamente, todos hacen una exclamación de descubrimiento.

- Es un cofre.- concluyó Pein.

- Es grande. Y parece antigüito.- comentó Konan.- Tiene la maderita desgastada…

- ¿Porqué no revisamos de quién es?.- sugirió Zetsu.

- No veo que podamos saberlo. No tiene nada escrito. Ni siquiera una tarjeta.- dijo Sasori.

- Ni que fuera un regalo.- dijo Kakuzu.- Ese cofre pudo haber sido de algún pirata.

- No se ve que haya ningún barco pirata por aquí, Kakuzu. Y no está enterrado. Y los piratas enterraban sus tesoros.- comentó Itachi.

- Es cierto. Se me olvidaba que lo sabes todo, Itachi.- dijo el aficionado al dinero, en son de burla.

- Me siento como si estuviera en algún anime de piratas en el que buscan un tesoro… o hasta como en un videojuego buscando cofres.- dijo Tobi.

- Aquí no importa nada de esas cositas, Tobi.- dijo Konan.

- ¿Y si lo abrimos?.- preguntó Hidan.

- Hidan, el que aquí da las órdenes soy yo.- dijo Pein.

- Perdón, Pein. Solo era una opinión.

- Tenemos que abrirlo para ver lo que tiene.- ordenó Pein.

- NO.- gritó Kisame, temeroso ante la idea, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Las miradas extrañadas de los ninjas posan sobre el originario de la Niebla.

- ¿Y porqué tienes el impulso en contradecirme, Kisame?.- preguntó Pein.

- Pero no tiene nada de malo destapar cajas o cofres.- comentó Sasori.

- No lo entienden… puede… puede que ese cofre esté maldito. O sea la evidencia de un fatal crimen.- concluyó Kisame, exageradamente.

- AY HUM.- gritó Deidara, poniéndose en pie y alejándose de la "reliquia maldecida".

- ¿Maldito? ¿El cofre? Uy si. Cómo no.- espetó Kakuzu.- Sólo nos falta que haya una cabeza allí dentro o unos bichos raros que se te metan al cuerpo y te coman…

- O puede haber dinero.- concluyó Orochimaru.

Ante la mención de la palabra "dinero", Kakuzu decide insistir en abrir el objeto encontrado.

- Kisame. Deja esas creencias. Abramos ese cofre. Si hay dinero, podremos cambiarlo en el banco.- indicó Kakuzu.

- No, hum. El dinero sería mío, hum.- argumentó Deidara.- Será para recuperar el dinero que me robaron hum y yo fui el que se tropezó con el cofre, hum.

- ¡Es de todos, Deidara! ¡Todos vimos el cofre!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Silencio. Itachi, abre el cofre- ordenó Pein.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero porqué yo!.- reclamó el Uchiha.

- Porque yo lo digo. Además, el cofre tiene candado y puede abrirse con un pasador, para no arriesgarnos a usar jutsus.

- Ten, Itachi.- dijo Konan, sacando de su bolsillo el utensilio para el cabello.- No vayas a maltratar mi pasadorcito.

- De acuerdo, está bien.- concluyó el usuario del sharingan, molesto por ser siempre el que hacía todo.

Mirando fijamente la cerradura del cofre, Itachi mete el pasador y comienza a hacer una serie de vueltas en el sentido contra las manecillas del reloj. Pasan varios minutos y Tobi interrumpe constantemente el procedimiento a causa de sus preguntas.

- ¿Ya vas a terminar Itachi san?.- preguntó Tobi por catorceava ocasión. Su gato también miraba la escena.

- ¡Deja de interrumpir a Itachi con tus preguntas Tobi! Lo distraes.- exclamó Kisame.

- ¿Ya vas a terminar Itachi san?.

- No, Tobi. No he terminado. Este cofre no puede abrirse con movimientos sencillos de un pasador. El cerrojo es muy complejo. Esto es muy difícil- dijo Itachi, siendo esta ocasión una declaración verdadera.

Los presentes se preocupan ante un hecho "nunca antes visto".

- ¿No puedes, Itachi san?.- preguntó Orochimaru, sorprendido por la falla del Uchiha.

- Tienes que abrir ese cofre.- indicó Pein, irritado.- Si no lo haces, voy a castigarte en lo que queda del día.

- Dame tiempo. Tiene mucho que no hago esto. Desde que me pidieron en una misión robar el álbum de fotos familiares de un Kage.- dijo Itachi.

- Apúrale. Que ya me cansé de esperar y alguien puede descubrirnos.- dijo Sasori.

Después de dos horas, Itachi finalmente logra quitar el seguro. Prevenidos y atentos a lo que podría aparecer en el interior del cofre, lo abre y un brillo cegador de color dorado irradia de éste.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron, sorprendidos por el contenido.

- ¡El arca perdida del Jashin!.- exclamó Hidan, "embelesado" ante el posible descubrimiento.

- No es el Arca perdida del Jashin, Hidan…después de todo, no se trataba de ninguno de las desgracias que pensaba Kisame.- comentó Zetsu, identificando lo que realmente había dentro del cofre.

- Y es algo mucho mejor.- dijo Konan, emocionada por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

El "tesoro" consistía en objetos de gran valor como joyas, copas, canicas y monedas de oro. La codicia de los ninjas se hace presente, cada uno de ellos deseando una parte del hallazgo.

- Supongo que no vas a querer la joyería, Deidara. Me la quedo- comentó Kakuzu.

- ¿Para qué querrías las joyas, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- Para ponérmelas…

- Qué femenino. No sabía que tenías los mismos gustos que Konan y Orochimaru, Kakuzu.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡No uso joyas, Zetsu! ¡Son muy femeninas para mí!.- espetó el sannin.

- Es un sarcasmo.- indicó el originario de la Cascada.- En realidad quiero venderlas.

- ¡No!.- exclamó Konan, cubriendo el cofre, apartándose Itachi con agilidad.- ¡Las joyitas son para mí, Kakuzu!

- ¡Pero puedo ganar mucho dinero con su venta!

- Más vale que no le levantes la voz a Konan, Kakuzu. Porque si sigues así, vete despidiendo de tu parte de este tesoro.- amenazó Pein.

Ante la fría mirada de su líder, Kakuzu traga saliva y decide no seguir discutiendo.

- Así podríamos evitar que Konan asaltara una joyería por necesidad.- comentó Hidan.

- La última vez que asalté una joyería fue cuando tenía 15 añitos y casi termino en la carcelita. Y no pienso hacerlo ahora.- indicó la maestra del origami.

- ¿Entonces cómo será la repartición?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con las canicas?.- preguntó Tobi, con alegría, señalando el conjunto en una bolsa.- Yo no quiero los dijes. Esos que se los quede Konan.

- ¿Qué son "dijes"?.- preguntó Sasori.

Con excepción del pelirrojo, sus compañeros ponen los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Sasori! ¿¡No puedes buscar la palabra en tu diccionario de bolsillo?!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Es que… ayer lo estaba leyendo en el baño. Se me olvidó allí.

Los presentes caen al estilo anime por el descuido de Sasori.

- ¡"Dije" es una alhaja que está como adorno en una cadena!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Ah, es que nunca había escuchado esa palabra. Ya entendí… que todo lo que sea joyas se lo quede mejor Konan.

- Y el resto, lo que son las monedas, las copas, podría ser para nosotros.- dijo Hidan.

- Compartiremos el tesoro también con mis hermanos.- indicó Pein.

- Pero Pein, ellos no están aquí y los que lo abrimos fuimos nosotros, hum.- comentó Deidara.

- No pedí tu opinión, Deidara. Haremos eso.

- Así puedes reconciliarte con Pan.- indicó Konan.- Aunque lo malo es que no podré quedarme con todas las joyitas que pensaba ponerme…

Kisame observa en particular dos cadenas doradas que llaman su atención y se le ocurre una idea.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó, emocionado por su "descubrimiento", colocando sus manos debajo de su mentón.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kisame san?.- preguntó Tobi.- Parece como si hubieras visto con Zetsu san y Konan una escena importante de una telenovela.

- No es nada de eso, Tobi. Lo he decidido. De ese tesoro, sólo quiero esas medallas.- dijo el espadachín, señalándolas.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres algo más?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- No. Porque ni teniendo la más grande fortuna puede reemplazar el valor de estas imprescindibles medallas.- concluyó, tomándolas.

Kakuzu, quien no podía creer que un simple objeto pudiera valer más que el conjunto del tesoro, decide preguntar los motivos del originario de la Niebla.

- ¿Y por qué sólo las medallas?.- preguntó el aficionado al dinero.- Me alegro mucho, porque es más proporción de tesoro para mí, pero quiero saber para qué las quieres.

Kisame se coloca una de las placas de metal en su cuello y además camina hacia Itachi.

- Itachi. Esto es el símbolo de la amistad que nos mantendrá unidos de aquí hasta la eternidad.- declaró, mostrándole al Uchiha la otra "alhaja".

Itachi y casi todos sus camaradas se extrañan ante la nueva exageración de Kisame.

- Kisame.- dijo el usuario del sharingan, mirando el regalo con repulsión, siéndole entregada en su mano.- ¿No crees que estás dramatizando?

Las medallas son doradas, cada una representando la mitad de un corazón, adornado por pequeños diamantes blancos y rosas. Al momento de unirlas, se leería la leyenda "M.A".

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burlaron Kakuzu, Zetsu, y Hidan por la escena.

- ¿Qué quiere decir "M.A"? ¿"Marca Acme"?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- No.- respondió Konan.- Significa otra cosita.

- Kisame… yo… yo… no… no… puedo ponérmela. Nunca uso me...medallas. - tartamudeó Itachi a causa de lo "cursi" del diseño.

- Es sólo una medalla.- comentó Sasori.- Además con las capas luego ni se va a ver…

- No es una simple medalla, Sasori…

- Vamos, Itachi.- insistió Kisame.- Póntela. Vas a ver que esto nos ayudará a formar un lazo más fuerte.

- Ehm, ehm… yo…

- Se ve muy tierno.- comentó Tobi, con inocencia.- Si hubieran dos anillos, cada uno como una mitad, se podrían unir, gritarías "SHAZAAAAAN" y aparecería un genio….- concluyó, haciendo la recreación de la escena.

La insistencia de Kisame, las risas frenéticas de sus compañeros, la tranquilidad de Sasori y la incongruencia de Tobi exasperan a Itachi.

- NOOOOOOOOO. NO VOY A PONERME ESA MEDALLA. ES RIDÍCULA.- exclamó, regresando la placa de metal al espadachín.

Un abismal silencio se apodera del lugar. La declaración del Uchiha provoca que Kisame se sienta lastimado y ofendido. Su boca se contorsiona, en seña de dolor.

- No puede ser… tú… de todas las personas… tú.- dijo Kisame, sus lágrimas comenzando a deslizarse en su rostro.

- Rechazó tu regalo, hum.- concluyó Deidara.

- ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!. ¡ITACHI, NO ME HABLES NUNCA MÁS!

- Pero… Kisame, estás exagerando.- dijo Itachi, tratando de tranquilizar al espadachín.

Kisame se lleva una mano que oculta sus ojos, levanta su brazo derecho y corre hacia la orilla del terreno, como si se tratara de una mujer desconsolada por una infidelidad.

- Como siempre, se le va a pasar su teatrito.- dijo Pein.

- No lo creo.- comentó Konan.- Creo que esta vez es muy fuertecito su pesar…

- No debiste rechazar la medalla, Itachi.- dijo Sasori.

- Es horrible, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Yo nunca me pondría algo así hum, y menos si dijera "Para Deidis", hum.

- Pareciste muy sincero cuando no quisiste la medalla de Kisame san, Itachi san.- comentó Tobi.

- Las burlas de Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu fue un factor para que perdiera el control.- se excusó Itachi, alejándose del grupo, ubicándose a una gran distancia opuesta a Kisame.

- Es que ese medallón está chistoso… miren, Kisame está llorando.- dijo Hidan, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Escucha al espadachín, quien se había dirigido a una roca ubicada a la orilla del terreno y está sentado, observando el cielo.

Pein medita las palabras de Konan. Sin ánimos para realizar discusión "doble" con el Uchiha y el originario de la Niebla, atribuido a su férrea discusión previa con su hermana, da una instrucción clara a sus subordinados.

- Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu. Vayan a tratar de tranquilizar al exagerado de Kisame y su absurda medalla y háganlo regresar.

La mención del nombre "Kisame" desata de nueva cuenta las risas del aficionado al dinero, el jashinista y el bipolar.

- ¡Dejen de estarse riendo como papanatas y pónganse a trabajar! Ahora mismo.- ordenó Pein.

Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu guardan inmediatamente silencio. Recuperan la compostura y se dirigen hacia Kisame.

- Nosotros iremos a convencer a Itachi de que acepte esa otra fastidiosa medalla.- dijo el usuario del rinnegan.

- Estás muy alteradito por todo lo que ha pasado, Pein. Hablaremos el resto.- indicó Konan.

- De acuerdo. Además, alguien debe quedarse a cuidar el cofre y ese será Orochimaru.

- ¡Qué! Pero Pein, hace mucho sol y si me quedo aquí mi cutis va a dañarse más.- argumentó el sannin, preocupado por la posible "agravación" de su piel.

- No me importa. Quédate aquí con Tobi.

- Pero líder, me voy a aburrir con Orochimaru san.- dijo el enmascarado, como niño.- Y no voy a poder distraerme jugando con el cabello de Orochimaru. Prefiero el de Deidara sempai.

- ¡Tú no vas a tocar mi cabello como ayer, Tobi hum!.- espetó Deidara, recordando el incidente en que el enmascarado había dejado un tenedor enredado en su cabellera.

- No siempre vas a poder rebosar de entretenimiento y diversión a donde vayas, Tobi… vamos, Konan. Y ustedes también, Deidara y Sasori.

Sin el deseo en objetar a Pein ni a Konan, Deidara y Sasori caminan en dirección a Itachi.

Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu rodean a Kisame, observándolo con perspicacia.

- ¿Te podrías calmar, Kisame? No es más que alguien que no le gustó un regalo. Eso pasa muchas veces sin que la gente lo diga.- dijo Kakuzu.

Kisame ignora la opinión de Kakuzu y parece no importarle la presencia de sus camaradas.

- Eso empeoró todo, Kakuzu. No nos está haciendo caso.- dijo Zetsu.- Debería de organizar una minimisión otra vez para arreglar este problema.

- Pero no puedes, Zetsu.- dijo Kakuzu.- Primero Pein te mandaría al rincón todo lo que te quede de vida.

- Yo creo que debería de rescatar mi ex oficio de sacerdote.- opinó Hidan.

- ¿Y de qué nos puede servir un siervo jashinista con déficit de atención?.- preguntó el aficionado al dinero.

- Por supuesto que no tengo eso, cabeza de tetera deforme… Haré el papel de sacerdote para que Kisame haga su "Secreto de confesión de pecados".- finalizó, colocando su puño izquierdo en el pecho, orgulloso de uno de sus "oficios" secundarios.

Zetsu y Kakuzu se miran entre sí contrariados, pero se resignan ante la sugerencia de Hidan por falta de otras ideas.

- Maldición. No hay otro remedio. Odio admitir que Hidan tiene razón.- bufó Kakuzu.

- ¡Empieza, ya! ¡Y que no sea largo tu interrogatorio!.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Si tienen preguntas, las pueden decir.- indicó Hidan, colocándose una sotana que guardaba en su bolsillo.- Kisame… Por favor, cuéntanos ante nosotros y Jashin Sama qué es lo que aflige a tu pobre alma.

Después de escuchar la palabra "alma", el espadachín decida hacer caso de los ninjas de rango S.

- Necesito confesar la gran pena y desdicha que invade mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Todo empezó con el descubrimiento de ese tesoro que me llevó a cambiar lo que quería de esa riqueza infinita… se volvió mi destino fatídico- dijo Kisame, sollozando como si actuara en una telenovela.

- ¿Itachi te cambió por su novia? Por eso estás enojado y sentido.- preguntó Zetsu.

Kisame, al momento de procesar lo dicho por el bipolar, se escandaliza. Su boca se contorsiona a manera de berrinche y lanza un gritito.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó, como una mujer con voz muy aguda.- NO… No es eso.- Toma aire y su entonación recupera la normalidad.- Yo no estoy enojado porque Itachi tenga novia… yo hablo de que lo que causó mi destino fatídico fue hallar la medalla y ofrecérsela. Al momento de verla, pensé que podría fortalecer ese lazo inquebrantable del que hablé momentos antes de dársela.

- ¿O sea pensaste que el diseño de la medalla era el lazo para amarrar a Itachi hacia ti para siempre? Muy cursi, para mi gusto.- dijo Kakuzu.

Como consecuencia de la segunda malinterpretación sobre su sentir, el oriundo de la Niebla mira exasperado a Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu, contorsiona más su boca, la abre ligeramente y frunce el entrecejo.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó tiplosamente, con más fuerza.- Noooooooo. ¡Yo no haría ese tipo de esas santerías ni brujerías para conocer a las personas! ¡No es posible que piensen así de mí persona!.- retoma la compostura.- Me pareció indicada esa medalla de "M.A" para Itachi…

- Una que quiere decir "Mejor Amante". Nunca lo pensamos de ti, Kisame.- finalizó Hidan.

Indignado e insultado por la asunción del jashinista, Kisame se pone de pie, mira de nuevo a sus compañeros, abre más los ojos, levanta sus cejas, mueve su boca frenéticamente y su malestar estalla. Sus "confesionarios" lo miran, no sabiendo si sentir pena o burlarse de aquel comportamiento.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Kisame a todo pulmón, logrando igualar al grito de una mujer, su rostro se hinca ligeramente.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOOOOO. ¡La medalla quiere decir "Mejor Amigo"! ¡No de amante! ¡Qué asco! ¡Yo no soy como el degenerado de Orochimaru!

- ¡Te escuché, Kisame!.- gritó Orochimaru, a lo lejos.- ¡Yo no soy ningún degenerado, solo soy alguien diferente! ¡Si sigues hablando de mí, te arrojaré una serpiente!

- Pues… ¡Trata de darle de nuevo la medalla a Itachi!.- exclamaron Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu, hartos de los gritos potentes del espadachín.- ¡Inténtalo otra vez y asunto arreglado!

El consejo da ánimos a Kisame.

- Tienen razón.- concluyó, tranquilo y con su usual voz.- Debo insistir otra vez. No debo darme por vencido.

- Si, si.- dijo Kakuzu, sin prestar mucha atención a Kisame.

Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu miran a Kisame, no sabiendo si considerar que su compañero tuviera una adecuada "salud emocional" o un grado alto de locura.

Orochimaru y Tobi forcejean, sentados detrás del cofre. El sannin, quien estaba seriamente preocupado por los rayos ultravioleta en su persona, intenta convencer al enmascarado sobre algo importante.

- ¡Préstame tu máscara, Tobi! ¡La voy a usar como sombrero por unos momentos!.- exclamó.

- ¡No, Orochimaru san! ¡Te prestaría hasta mis calzones! ¡Pero no, mi máscara no!

- ¿Ni tu gato?

- ¡No! ¡A Mumusi le dan miedo las serpientes! ¡Usa el cofre para taparte!

- ¡Es muy pesado para que lo esté cargando por muchas horas!

- ¿Por qué no agarras entonces pasto o unas hojas secas!

- ¡Porque si me muevo va a darme el sol más fuerte! ¡Y eso no cubre nada!

- Pero te ves mejor con la piel tostada.

- No está tostada. ¡Está hinchada!

Konan, Deidara y Sasori tratan de convencer a Itachi para que acepte el obsequio de Kisame. Pein se limita a observar los hechos. Los "conciliadores" rodean al usuario del sharingan, quien permanece sentado sobre una roca.

- No puedo aceptar el medallón.- argumentó por séptima ocasión el Uchiha.

- Comprende que no pasa nadita con que te lo pongas.- dijo Konan.

- El medallón me va a quedar ajustado.

- Pero eso ya lo dijiste seis veces, Itachi.- dijo Sasori, haciendo la cuenta con su mano.

- Porque es un hecho. Conozco mi talla.

- Itachi. Para Kisame es muy importante que tengas esa medallita.- dijo Konan.- Ya si quieres, no la usas todo el tiempecito.

- Se ve mejor en mujeres.- dijo Itachi, por quinta vez, retomando otro viejo pretexto.- Si yo la uso, me veré mal y ya tengo algo parecido a una cadena.

- Itachi tiene razón hum.- comentó Deidara.- Esa medalla parecería que se la regaló una chica hum y lo acusarían de infiel y mujeriego hum.

- No me recuerdes eso, Deidara.- dijo Itachi, rememorando el incidente con las muchachas ocurrido en la playa pública.

- Además tengo novia y si me la ve, no va a creerme que es un regalo y por la forma de corazón va a pensar algo erróneo sobre Kisame y yo.

- Los dos tienen razoncita, pero…- dijo Konan.

- Póntela ya, Itachi. Ya nos cansamos de insistir y si Kisame es tu amigo, deberías de hacerlo.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Aunque el medallón se pareciera al de la marca esa de los gatos ninja que se llama Hello! Kitty, hum?.- preguntó el artista.

- A mi no me importaría.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Esta vez Sasori también dio un buen puntito de vista.- dijo la kunoichi.- Y hemos estado hablando de lo mismito como Tobi cuando hace berrinche por comer un chocolatito…

Harto de notar la renuencia de Itachi por el uso de la placa de metal "especial", Pein toma la decisión de solucionar por sí mismo el problema.

- Mira, Itachi. Ya me cansé de escuchar tus patéticas excusas. Y como no pienso que haya más problemas en el día de hoy por un estúpido medallón, te lo pondrás y vas a reconciliarte con el llorón de Kisame.- indicó Pein, mirando a los ojos de Itachi con dureza.

- Pero, es que yo...- tartamudeó Itachi, tragando saliva.

- ¿Acaso quieres que tome métodos más drásticos para que comprendas que te pongas el medallón?

- Ehm… no… no…

Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame llegan ante sus compañeros.

- Kisame tiene que decir unas palabras a Itachi.- anunció Hidan.

- ¿No, en serio? Yo pensé que diría números. Qué obvio eres, Hidan- dijo Kakuzu, con burla.

- ¡Qué! ¡Es un anuncio, Kakuzu! ¡Para que todos ellos supieran!

- ¿Qué rayos es eso que tienes puesto?.- preguntó Pein, señalando la sotana del jashinista.

- Mi sotana para los casos de "Secreto de Confesión de Pecados".

- ¿No me digas que hiciste eso que dicen "Secreto de confesión de Pecados"?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Así es.- dijo Zetsu.- Y nosotros participamos también.

- Entonces ya no es un secreto, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Porque vamos a saberlo…

- No, Deidara.- dijo Kisame.- Ese secreto se irá conmigo, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu a la tumba…. Itachi, tengo algo que entregarte.

Kisame se acerca a Itachi, quien lo observa con reservas.

- Este medallón no te lo estoy dando para que lo consideres como eso que llamas "ridiculez" o algo que es uso exclusivo de mujeres.

El espadachín saca de su bolsillo los medallones, entregando uno al Uchiha.

- Es para que sepas que eres mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido.- concluyó, colocándose su mitad de la medalla.

La conversación provoca que los presentes sintieran que estaban siendo testigos de un melodrama. Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Deidara piensan que se trata de una exageración; Sasori y Konan lo consideran típico del comportamiento del espadachín. Tobi y Orochimaru se acercan sigilosamente detrás de Kisame, para escucharlo y para seguir manteniendo en vigilancia el tesoro. Ellos consideran que el diálogo era más parecido a un "idilio amoroso"

- Ehm… Gracias, Kisame.- dijo Itachi, quien se pone el medallón lentamente, ocultando su malestar y maldiciendo internamente el momento en que Kisame lo encontró y le insistió que lo usara.

El maullido del gato de Tobi interrumpe la escena.

- ¡Oye Kisame! ¡Tú usaste frases parecidas a las que yo usaría en una "confesión"! ¡Es plagio!.- exclamó Orochimaru, señalando al "plagiador".

- Pero Kisame san hablaba de amistad, Orochimaru san. No le veo nada de romance como pensabas hacer con Itachi san.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Cállate, Tobi! ¡Que todo esta mañana me has estado molestando!

- El tesoro está solo. Alguien puede llevárselo.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a dejar el cofre?.- preguntó Pein, irritado por la desobediencia del enmascarado y del sannin.- Debería de castigarlos…

PanPen, vía mental, informa a Pein que las mascotas de Pan y Pin estaban ya bajo control.

- Mis hermanos ya tranquilizaron a los animales.- informó.- Regresemos a la casa y… tú Tobi y tú Orochimaru, vayan por el cofre. En este momento.

- Pero acabamos de cuidarlo. Estamos ya cansados.- opinó Tobi.

- Por contradecirme Tobi, tú te lo vas a llevar.

- Ay no… Mumusi, te quedas en mi hombro para que estés conmigo.

Con la cabeza cabizbaja, Tobi acompaña a Orochimaru por el cofre. Lo cargan y siguen a sus camaradas, rumbo a la casa de verano.

A poca distancia para llegar a la entrada principal, Sasori se percata que Orochimaru trata de cubrirse con el cofre.

- Parece que tu piel de nuevo está roja, Orochimaru. Y ya se te estaba quitando.- comentó Sasori.

- Voy a tener que usar el bloqueador más potente que creé antes de venir a este viaje para que se me alivie de una vez.- espetó el sannin.

- Con la proporción que le vas a dar a tus hermanitos, Pan se reconciliará contigo, Pein.- comentó Konan.

- Si, y con la parte de las joyas que vas a darle, olvidará su malsana obsesión con Hidan. ¿Por qué decías que era un problema estar enojado con ella?- inquirió el líder.

- Sería problema para capturar a los jinchuurikitos. ¿Y si necesitáramos los jutsucitos de tus hermanitos para la misión?

- No sería una mala idea…

- ¿Llevan bien sostenido el cofrecito, Tobi y Orochimaru?.- preguntó la maestra del origami.

- Si, Konan san. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- preguntó Tobi, con curiosidad.

- Porque puede que los animalitos más pequeños sigan sueltos en la casita.

PanPen, Pan, Poin, Pin y Pon salen de la casa para ver qué sucedía.

- Los vimos desde la ventana.- dijo Poin.- Y vinimos a ver qué era lo que llevaban.

- ¿Un tesoro?.- preguntó Pun, el motociclista.- ¿Ese cofre tiene un tesoro?

- Con eso podemos haber comprado una cama de bronceado para animales.- comentó Pin.

- Repartiremos la ganancia.- dijo Pein.

Inesperadamente, Un perro negro de tres cabezas, de tamaño mediano, sale de la puerta recién abierta por Pun. Corre hacia Deidara.

- Ups… Parece que "El Diablo Guardián" vino también a saludar.- indicó Pun.

- ¿"El Diablo Guardián"?.- preguntó Hidan.- Parece nombre de una pintura del infierno…

- Puede ser. Los diablos son del infierno.- comentó Zetsu.

- Como que a ese perro le queda el nombre de "El Diablo Guardián".- dijo Kakuzu, observando a la criatura.

- ¡Ay no, hum! ¡"El Diablo Guardián, hum"!.- exclamó el artista, evadiendo con presteza a la criatura, la cual se dispone a atacar a la mascota del enmascarado.

- ¡Deidara sempai! ¡Mi gato se lo puede comer esa cosa! ¡Ten a Mumusi!.- exclamó Tobi sacudiéndose al felino.- ¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz, perro rabioso!

- ¡Qué hum!.- exclamó Deidara, cargando al gato.- ¡Por tu culpa vas a provocar que el perro me ataque, hum!

- ¡Tobi!.- exclamó Orochimaru.- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Se nos va a caer el tesoro!

- ¡No puedo! ¡La vida de Mumusi es primero!.- exclamó, jalando con fuerza el cofre y provoca que el aficionado a las serpientes lo suelte.

Tobi se interpone entre la "bestia" y Deidara. Coloca el cofre al frente.

- ¡No!.- exclamó Kakuzu, descubriendo las intenciones de Tobi en golpear al perro con el cofre.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¡Tobi! ¡Deja el cofre en el suelo!.- exclamó Pein.

El enmascarado acata la instrucción del usuario del rinnegan. El perro de tres cabezas saca su lengua, la enreda en el cofre y se lo traga. Todos miran la escena, con ojos en blanco.

- Ay… perdónenme sempais. No pensé que ese perro tuviera hambre.- se disculpó Tobi, rascándose la cabeza.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. EL TESORO. – gritaron el resto, lamentando la pérdida.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Tobi! ¡Perder el dinero gracias a que se lo comió un perro es el peor error que alguien puede cometer!.- se lamentó Kakuzu, y llora por la pérdida del descubrimiento valioso.

- Las &%&% joyas.- dijo Konan, sollozando la "desaparición".

- ¡Estúpido!.- gritó Pein a Tobi.- ¿Cómo es posible que prefirieras proteger a ese gato antes que el cofre?

- No pensé que se quisiera comer el cofre. Pensaba hacer un jutsu para detenerlo.- murmuró Tobi.

- Ya no queda nada para repartir.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿Repartir? ¿Entonces sí pensaban compartir con nosotros todo y no ser unos avaros de pacotilla?.- preguntó Pan.- Como esa fue sugerencia del entrometido de Pein, lo perdono por lo de la mañana.

Pein se sorprende por la obtención de un "Perdón express".

- Aunque seguiré insistiendo con Hidan. Cuando pueda.- murmuró Pan, para si misma.

- No se preocupen. Ya obtendremos dinero en otra ocasión y de otra manera más interesante. – declaró Pin, en tono optimista.

- Más bien nosotros, sin los hermanos de Pein.- susurró Sasori.

- ¡Cómo puedes decirnos algo tan positivo, Pin!.- exclamó Kakuzu, retomando su llanto.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en el cuello, Kisame?.- preguntó Poin, notando el brillo dorado.

- Es mi medalla del "M.A".- respondió el espadachín, rebosante de orgullo y alegría.

- La Medalla del "Mejor Amigo", Poin, ¿Tú crees?.- dijo Pon.- ¿Quién tiene la otra mitad?

- Debe de ser Itachi.- respondió Poin, el juez.

- ¿Y dónde la tiene? Sho no la veo.- indicó PanPen.

- Ehm… En mi bolsillo. Me la quité un momento porque me picaba un poco.- mintió Itachi.

- Itachi, vas a volverte a poner esa medalla. Tobi, tú vas a permanecer en pie toda la mañana y tarde, con las manos sobre la cabeza y dormirás en la azotea… Sólo bajarás para tus necesidades básicas.- ordenó Pein.

- Pero… pero líder. No fue mi intención que "El Diablo Guardián" se comiera el cofre.- dijo Tobi, nervioso y preocupado por el castigo que le deparaba.

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer semejante disparate… entremos a la casa. Y dejen todos de lamentarse como fracasados.- sugirió el usuario del Rinnegan.

Los criminales rango S, "El Diablo Guardián" y Mumusi entran al inmueble. Tobi lamenta su mala suerte del día y obedece la instrucción de Pein, sintiendo un excesivo calor a causa del clima, acrecentado por el uso "eterno" de su máscara naranja en forma de espiral.

* * *

Un drama por considerar "excesivo" el uso de una medalla de M.A. jejejeje

Para cualquier punto de vista, sugerencia, opinión, lo que gusten compartir están los reviews.

Muchas gracias por la espera y leer. Cuidense mucho. Mucho éxito.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	16. MOVIMIENTO PRO JINCHUURIKI

Qué tal. Saludos de nueva cuenta, a poco tiempo para el Mundial de Futbol Sudáfrica 2010. XD.

Gracias por esperarnos, visitas y reviews, además de comprender el hecho de las actualizaciones largas.

Después de atravesar por un drama de un Medallón y una discusión entre Pein y su hermana, en este capítulo veremos un movimiento singular cuyo propósito es precisamente a favor de todo jinchuuriki. Los Akatsukis terminan inmiscuidos en éste. ¿Cómo pueden estar allí, teniendo una postura radicalmente diferente? jeje.

Esto lo sabrán en este capi, y más personajes del manga figuran por aqui.

Sale

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 16.- Movimiento Pro- Jinchuuriki

Al día siguiente, después del asunto de la medalla del "M.A" y el tumulto provocado por las mascotas de Pin y Pan, el primer y segundo reino demonio, los miembros de la organización más peligrosa del mundo ninja deciden tomarse más tiempo libre.

Sabientes que el verdadero turismo consistía también en salir fuera de casa y pasear por las calles, se encuentran en una aldea cercana, conociéndola a detalle y sin capas de por medio.

En un puesto de artesanías donde había figuras de animales, papel y aldeas, los Akatsuki la contemplan, sin perder de vista a Hidan y Kisame, quienes realizaban una práctica muy conocida de ejercicio en compañía de otros aficionados a ésta.

- No entiendo por qué Kisame y Hidan hacen esas piruetas.- comentó Sasori, observando al par convivir con unas personas.

- Sasori. ¿No recuerdas que Kisame y Hidan tenían tiempo sin practicar la capoeira?.- dijo Zetsu, notando una increíble ejecución del jashinista.

- Eso es raro, Zetsu.- dijo Orochimaru.- La casa es muy grande para que puedan practicar y nunca lo hacen.

- Tenía tiempo que no los veía.- comentó Konan, sosteniendo la imagen de la rana Gamakichi .- Desde Big Brothercito.

- ¿Por qué no quisieron venir tus hermanos, Pein?.- preguntó Kakuzu, mirando con atención al espadachín y al jashinista.

- Ya conocen esta aldea y no les interesaba venir. Eso no debería de preocupar tu alma.- respondió Pein, con frialdad.

- A Tobi lo veo muy raro desde que salimos de la casa.- dijo Itachi.

El enmascarado mueve sus dedos frenéticamente.

- No quería salir de la casita. Nos costó trabajo llevarlo al camioncito.- recordó Konan.

- Ni me recuerden ese terrible berrinche.- dijo Pein, rememorando cómo Tobi se había sujetado con chakra por medio de pies y manos a la entrada de la puerta principal.

- Itachi tiene razón hum.- comentó Deidara, dejando en el estante la representación a menor escala de Katsuyu.- ¿Qué tienes Tobi? Si no fuera por tu máscara, ya sabríamos qué te pasa, hum.

- Es que sempai… dejé solo a Mumusi… Y esos animales y el "Diablo Guardián" se pueden comer a mi gato.- sollozó Tobi.

Deidara lanza una risa.

- ¿Es gracioso que se coman a Mumusi?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Si Sasori san dice la verdad sempai, te voy a hacer pedacitos.- amenazó Tobi.

- No, hum. Antes de irnos, coloqué alrededor de tu gato muñecos de arcilla, hum.- informó el artista.

- Como si unos muñequitos le ayudaran a salvarse de esas mascotas.- dijo Kakuzu, con su familiar sarcasmo.

- No, Kakuzu, hum. Si los animales de Pin y Pan se acercan a Mumusi, los muñecos van a hacer una gran explosión hum.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Tobi, comenzando a llorar de inmediato ante la "medida de seguridad" de Deidara.

- Pero… pero Tobi hum. ¿No te gustó mi idea, hum?

- Si al gato se le ocurre jugar con tus muñecos Deidara, él podría ser el "muerto".- indicó Itachi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- sollozó el enmascarado con más fuerza.

- Ahora que lo dices, no pensé en esa posibilidad, hum.

- ¡Pues no! ¡No piensas más que en tus explosiones!.- arremetió el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

Aplausos y chiflidos se escuchan en la calle.

- Parece que Kisame y Hidan están demostrando que son los mejores en capoeira.- comentó Sasori.

- Sobre todo Hidan.- dijo Orochimaru.

Con la intención de sabotear a su "querido enemigo", a Kakuzu se le ocurre una idea.

- ¡AH PAN! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡Y HIDAN PRACTICA CAPOEIRA CON LA CAMISA CASI ABIERTA!.- mintió el aficionado, fingiendo un gesto con la mano.

Ante la mención del nombre de la hermana de Pein, el cabello de Hidan se eriza y la preocupación se hace latente.

- OH NO. OH NO. AH.- exclamó el jashinista, aterrado, a punto de caer con Kisame.

- ¡Hidan! ¡No!.- exclamó el originario de la Niebla.- ¡Nos vamos a matar!

Hidan pierde el control del salto de la rutina, se balancea y le da una patada a Kisame en el rostro, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Qué mala suerte.- comentó uno de los practicantes de dicha disciplina.- Iban a ganar el campeonato callejero.

- ¡¿El campeonato callejero?.- exclamaron Hidan y Kisame.

- Y todo porque Hidan creyó que estaba Pan.- comentó Sasori.

- Más bien por Kakuzu, Sasori.- aclaró Orochimaru.

- Debiste ignorarlo, Hidan. Para no sucumbir a sus provocaciones- argumentó Kisame, con su mano en la frente.- Hubieras usado tu pelota durante la práctica para relajar más tu espíritu.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no se puede hacer en la ejecución de la capoeira, Kisame. La culpa la tiene ese…- dijo Hidan.- ¡Maldito pedazo de galleta tiesa y caducada!.- exclamó, insultando a Kakuzu y pateando de ira en el suelo por su "derrota".

- ¡No me hables así, cerebro de molusco!.- se defendió Kakuzu.

Mientras se escuchaba la nueva discusión del día por parte del jashinista y el aficionado al dinero, Konan mira con detenimiento unas figuras y se escandaliza al notar ciertos errores en su fabricación.

- Pero… ¡Qué es esto! ¡Ese cisne no debe llevar ese doblez! ¡Va al revés! ¡El &%&%&% imbécil que lo hizo es un bueno para nada!.- explotó la maestra del origami, aventando la "pieza" en su puesto. El dueño del puesto la observa con terror.

- Ehm, Konan…- murmuró Pein. La explosividad de su amada siempre lo ponía nervioso.

- ¿¡Y ese ornitorrinco! ¡Parece más un %&%&% oso polar! ¡Qué $%$%$%$ le pasa a la gente de aquí! ¿No sabe nada de origami?.- exclamó, ignorando a su novio y fulmina con la mirada al "creador" de la efigie.

- Pero… pero…- tartamudeó el dueño.

- ¡Yo debería fundar una academia de Origami para enseñarles! ¡Y con "Cositas" como una de los miembros del staff!.- concluyó, sin olvidar a la mujer por la que decidió oficializarse como experta del origami.

- Konan.- repitió Pein, tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja en vano.

- Creí que también le decían papiroflexia.- susurró Orochimaru a Sasori.

La palabra "papiroflexia" capta la atención de Sasori, quien saca su diccionario y busca su significado. Zetsu capta no muy lejos de su ubicación un sospechoso hecho.

- Ah. Casi igual a lo que hace Konan.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?.- preguntó el bipolar, al distinguir gritos de personas no muy lejos de su ubicación.

Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu abandonan sus respetivas discusiones. Tobi detiene su berrinche y el resto de los aficionados a la capoeira se alejan, para también mirar hacia la aglomeración.

- No sé. Pero todos ya fueron para allá.- dijo Konan, notando cómo turistas se dirigían a curiosear.

- Vamos a ver. No es normal que pase eso aquí.- indicó Pein.- Hidan, Kisame, pónganse de pie.

- Yo no quiero ir. Quiero regresar a la casa.- dijo Tobi.

- Vas a ir, Tobi. Porque tú no estás aquí para hacer lo que se te pegue la gana.

- Pero líder…

- Es la última vez que te escucho hablar de eso, berrinchudo.

- Y tiene muy poco que te castigaron, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Yo no pedí tu innecesaria opinión, Deidara.

Tobi traga saliva y decide acatar la orden del usuario del rinnegan, al igual que Kisame y Hidan.

- No sé porqué. Pero creo saber de qué se trata eso.- dijo Itachi, siguiendo a sus compañeros de organización.

- ¿Qué es Itachi?.- preguntó el espadachín.

- No lo sé todavía.

Con discreción, los villanos siguen a otros curiosos individuos, uniéndose a una congregación que camina a través de una avenida principal. Gritos indistinguibles y gran cantidad de individuos abarca el lugar.

- Se ve que todas esas personas son rebeldes como yo, hum. Puede que sea una marcha por la libertad de expresión en el arte, hum.- comentó Deidara.

- No lo creo Deidara.- dijo Kakuzu.- Habría gente intelectual y aquí también hay ninjas.

- ¿Qué tanto dirán?.- preguntó Zetsu.

- Entre tantos gritos, no se distingue nada.- dijo Hidan.

- No entiendo Tobi, cómo puedes caminar sin problemas entre tanta gente con esa máscara puesta.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Estoy acostumbrado, Orochimaru san. Activaría mi jutsu de traspaso para que no me molestaran, pero podría llamar la atención.- indicó Tobi.

- Falta menos. Parece que nos estamos acercando a los líderes de esta congregación.- informó Pein.

Analizando las palabras de su líder, Itachi confirma sus previas "sospechas".

- Parece que es un mitin.- indicó el Uchiha.

- Con que eso era lo que pensabas. Me duele todo mi cuerpo. Me han estado pisando mucho mis pies.- dijo Kisame.

- Pero si por tu estatura no pueden empujarte mucho. Más bien, tú eres el que aplastas a la gente pequeña.- dijo Sasori sobándose su brazo. Accidentalmente había sido golpeado por el espadachín.

- ¿De qué puede ser ese mitincito?.- preguntó Konan, analizando los textos de pancartas.

A lo lejos se distingue un auditorio instalado, con bocinas colocadas estratégicamente en el espacio. Un estrado, micrófonos, una mesa y cinco sillas destacan en el espacio, vacío de momento. Leyendo el letrero del cartel principal, Konan se pone nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Konan? ¿Qué dice el cartel?.- preguntó Sasori, quien no alcanza a leer debido a personas más altas que él caminando al frente.

- Este… Creo que debemos irnos de aquí.- dijo a sus compañeros, asustada.

- ¿Qué dicen los letreros, Konan?.-preguntó Kisame.

- Deberías de saberlo tú, Kisame. Konan que es más pequeña, alcanza a leer. ¿Y con tu semejante tamaño no lees nada?.- espetó Orochimaru.

- Es porque no miré a tiempo para leer. No quieras poner el ejemplo, porque tú tampoco sabes qué dice, Orochimaru.

- Insisto, no nos corresponde estar en este mitin. Vámonos por favor, antes de que más gente se junte.- repitió la maestra del origami, jalando a Pein del brazo.

- Es demasiado tarde. No podemos. Ya hay más idiotas aquí. Si hacemos jutsus, descubrirán nuestra presencia. – dijo el usuario del rinnegan.

- Entonces nosotros también somos unos idiotas por estar aquí, líder.- opinó Zetsu.

- ¿Acaso te atreves a decirme a mí también "idiota", incompetente?

- Ehm… No, claro que no queridísimo líder. Malinterpretaste mi opinión.

Los marchistas se detienen. Los criminales rango S se ubican a poco más de la mitad de la avenida, a una distancia no muy lejana del auditorio.

- Parece que ya va a empezar.- comentó Itachi.

El usuario del sharingan distingue el letrero que Konan había identificado segundos antes.

- No es buena idea estar aquí.

Aplausos estallan por toda la zona. Un ninja, que dada a su apariencia parecía ser un chuunin, sube al escenario.

- ¿Estamos como en una fiesta? SI, SI. QUE SIGA LA FIESTA Y AHORA PONGAN MÚSICA.- gritó Tobi emocionado y saltando. Olvida temporalmente sus preocupaciones de mascotas.

- No, Tobi, hum. Eso es al final de mitin, hum. Mejor cállate. Que ya va a empezar.- dijo Deidara, sujetando al enmascarado de los hombros y lo tranquiliza.

La atención absoluta y silente recae en aquel hombre.

- ¡Compañeros Shinobis! Gracias a todos por unirse a este gran llamado que ha unido a varias aldeas. ¡Somos un movimiento que crece cada día ante las adversidades de este mundo injusto, desigual y corrupto!

Gritos de apoyo y aplausos se hacen presentes de nueva cuenta.

- Aun no entiendo porqué Konan y este Itachi creen que no debemos estar aquí.- dijo Hidan.- Parece que esto es una marcha en contra de la delincuencia.

- Como si eso solucionara las cosas.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Nosotros somos criminales, y tenemos la culpa también.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡Sasori! ¡Mejor que nadie te escuche decir eso porque nos linchan aquí!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

El discurso prosigue.

- Ahora más personas han decidido dar apoyo a nuestra causa. Nuestros compañeros de la aldea del Sonido elaboraron un mantel representativo, ganador de la convocatoria a nivel internacional.

- ¡Qué!.- espetó Orochimaru.- ¡Eso…

Un pisotón interrumpe la queja del sannin.

- Nunca debe gritarse cuando hablan en una conferencia.- susurró Konan al oído.

- ¡Adelante compañeros!.- prosiguió el chuunin, acompañado por aplausos.

- Parece ser que tu aldea te ha traicionado, Orochimaru.- dijo Kisame.- Yo no soportaría que la mía me hiciera eso. Destrozaría mi corazón.

- ¡Cállate Kisame! ¡Y le encargué a Kabuto que cuidara la aldea! ¡Por su culpa tenemos ya desertores!.- se quejó el aficionado a las serpientes.

Al frente pasan dos representantes de la aldea del Sonido, sosteniendo cada punta del mantel. La frase escrita provoca la exaltación de los criminales rango S, quienes lanzan un gritito.

- OH NO HUM. YA COMPRENDEMOS AHORA A KONAN, HUM.- gritó Deidara, angustiado.

El texto indica: _**"Todos en Pro- de los Jinchuurikis. No más discriminación"**_, acompañado por fotografías de los 9 ninjas que poseen dicho título_**. **_

- Entonces Konan era por eso que te querías ir.- dijo Sasori.

- Sí.- respondió mucho más nerviosa que antes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Kisame.- Si permanecemos aquí, moriremos como las ratas que somos.

- ¡Itachi- san! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el mitin era a favor de los jinchuurikis?.- exclamó Tobi, aterrado.-

- Tú tienes la culpa, Itachi.- dijo Pein, furioso.- Debiste dar la información completa, no a medias como los mediocres.

- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo podía haber sabido que era un mitin de jinchuurikis!

- Me extraña que no lo hubieras sabido, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.- Como tú siempre lo sabes todo…

- ¡No lo sé todo de antemano! No soy psíquico, Kakuzu!.- se excusó el Uchiha.

- En esta ocasión...- prosiguió el chuunin maestro de ceremonias.

- Silencio.- ordenó el líder.

Después de retirarse los ninjas del Sonido, el ninja chuunin decide presentar formalmente a las personalidades que estarían presentes.

- Tendremos a unos invitados muy importantes. Uno de ellos especialmente ha vivido en carne propia lo que es tener a un familiar jinchuuriki. ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso al Raikage de la Aldea de la Nube!

La presencia del gobernante en cuestión provoca miles de aplausos y positivas chiflidos. El Raikage sube al escenario y alza sus brazos en son de victoria.

- Después de todo, no es tan inútil estar aquí como pensé. Podemos sacar importantes datos de los jinchuurikis. Nos quedaremos.- comentó Pein.

- ¿Exponiendo nuestras vidas?.- preguntó Sasori, preocupado.

- Si. Así que no cuestiones más mis decisiones.

- También está con nosotros una mujer enigmática, que no cuenta sólo de gran belleza, sino de inteligencia y misterio. ¡Demos la bienvenida a la Mizukage de la Aldea de la Niebla!

Como si se tratara de una pasarela, la Mizukage saluda a los presentes.

- Hola a todos.- dijo, sensualmente, enviando besos a los hombres y toma asiento.

Konan y muchas kunoichis más se indignan ante los "coquetos" comportamientos.

- Es una %&%&.- comentó la maestra del origami.

- No estés celosa de ella, Konan.- dijo Kisame.- Pero es muy bonita. Y me siento orgulloso de que sea la Mizukage y sea originaria de la Niebla.

- No vuelvas a decir nada de esa mujer, Kisame.

- Un joven, ejemplo y predicador del concepto de la amistad y el amor se encuentra presente para darnos su mensaje.- anunció el ninja chuunin.- Un muchacho que, en carne propia es portador del bijuu de una cola, lucha y defiende como nosotros los derechos de sus iguales jinchuurikis. ¡El Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, Gaara del Desierto!

Aplausos y gritos, sobre todo de chicas, se hacen presentes ante la presencia de Gaara. Saluda con formalidad a los asistentes y se dirige a su silla.

- ¿Qué no es el que intentaste capturar cuando fuimos a la playa, Pein?.- preguntó Hidan.

- Esa vez le dimos un fuerte golpe de la cabeza con el que hicimos que no recordara nada de lo que pasó… Intentaremos atraparlo ahora.

Los trabajadores de Pein hacen una exclamación ante la tarea "imposible".

- Es peligroso. Hay mucha seguridad, tiene en contra 11 personas y a favor 194 mil. Ellos podrían sacrificarse por su vida.- indicó Kakuzu.

- Tú eres un cobarde, Kakuzu, que no quiere arriesgarse.

- Mejor lo atrapamos cuando haya menos seguridad.- sugirió Konan.

Pein medita la sugerencia de la maestra del origami.

- De acuerdo.- dijo el usuario del rinnegan.

- Ethhhpero que no thhhe acuerde ese Un Cola de lo de la playa.- susurró Orochimaru.

- Deja de estar tan nervioso Orochimaru, porque podrías llamar la atención de alguien.- dijo Itachi.

- En contraste con la juventud.- prosiguió el chuunin.- Se encuentra aquí un hombre que ha recorrido una gran vida como shinobi, aunque es manipulativo, ha peleado contra leyendas en el mundo shinobi…

- Siento como si antes lo hubiera visto. ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar?.- se preguntó a sí mismo Tobi, con su sharingan girando, comportamiento siempre presente al momento de meditar.

- La experiencia y explosividad de este hombre es digno de ejemplo para los jóvenes. ¡Desde la aldea de la Roca, recibamos al Tsuchikage!

Con cierto desdén, el Tsuchikage saluda a los presentes.

- ¡Mantengan sus tradiciones y no las desbaraten por tonterías infames como el arte!.- amenazó, tomando asiento.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

- Es un retrógrada, hum.- espetó Deidara, furioso por la presencia de aquel hombre.- Si no fuera porque llamamos la atención, haría un ataque terrorista en su contra y le enseñaría quién es el verdadero maestro del arte, hum.

- Y contamos también con la presencia de una poderosa kunoichi que aunque tuvo sus tropiezos con el alcohol y la vida, logró salir adelante con la ayuda de un jinchuuriki.- dijo el maestro de ceremonias.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abren de sorpresa y terror.

- Me… es… conocido. Yo lo vi… No será que…- tartamudeó el sannin.

- Hasta al punto de que se convirtió en líder importante en su aldea. ¡Recibamos a la Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, Tsunade!

La mujer requerida por la audiencia pasa al frente. Su entrada la realiza con su pierna izquierda doblada y levantada, mano izquierda en forma egipcia y brazo derecho levantado, con perfil poco de lado, finalizando con una vuelta. No se hacen esperar los aplausos.

- No está en ningún programa de televisión para hacer eso.- comentó Sasori.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó el sannin, cubriéndose con sus brazos y hablando como serpiente cada vez que se sentía nervioso.- Thhhhhu… thhhhhu… thhhhhunade… oh no… oh no… me puede reconothhhhhher…

- Es peor si haces eso, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Podrías llamar su atención por ser la única persona tapándose con brazos en forma de "X", hum.

- Y más ese sombrero femenino de paja que tienes puesto, peor.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡No ethhhh femenino! ¡Penthhhhhe que thhhhhhhhe veía mathhhhhhh mathhhhhculino!

Tsunade pasa a su asiento.

- Tendremos también unas palabras de la Hokage, que nos dirá su postura en el Movimiento Pro- Jinchuuriki.- finalizó el chuunin, cediendo a la Ninja Médico al estrado.

Tsunade ajusta el micrófono de acuerdo a su estatura.

- Hola, hola a todos. ¡Eso sí que es gritar con muchas ganas y con ese espíritu de lucha que tanto me gusta!.- se presentó, con su público aplaudiendo con frenesí.- ¡Espérenme!, ¡Espérenme, muchachos!.

Los hombres le piden a la hokage realizar una vuelta más.

- No, no, no. Miren, la verdad estamos aquí para hablar sobre los derechos pro- jinchuurikis. Pero antes de comenzar, aprovecho para dar un pequeño anuncio. ¡Finalmente ya se animaron a darme mi licencia de conductora de Televisión y en un futuro espero poder hacer otro programa de "12 Corazones"!

- ¿Vino a promocionar su programa? Qué ridiculez.- comentó Itachi, arqueando la ceja ante tal "campaña publicitaria".

- Yo lo vería.- dijo Zetsu.

- Sabemos que a ti te encantan ese tipo de programas, Zetsu san.- dijo Tobi.

- Los que quieran hacer casting a Konoha TV, son como en su casa: Todos bienvenidos.- prosiguió Tsunade.- Ahora, a lo que vamos. A exponer el tema de este movimiento. Olvidémonos de los signos del zodiaco…

- Disculpa que te interrumpa, Tsunade.- dijo el Raikage, poniéndose de pie.

- No sea desgraciado y déjeme seguir para que después hable usted, señor.

- ¿"Señor"? ¿No soy un muchacho entonces?.- preguntó, indignado por el apelativo.

- Está bien… "Muchacho". Te hablaré de Tú. ..Ya que parece que me vas a hacer una "Quebradora" si me opongo a lo que quieres decir, habla antes de que nos lleven a corte comercial…

- No estamos en la tele para que hagan eso. Pero quiero anunciar algo muy importante para mí…

El público guarda silencio.

- ¡La próxima semana estaré en la aldea de la Arena, donde pelearé contra el Undertaker! ¡Lo haré pedazos y lo haré tragar el polvo! ¡Estén al pendiente en boletos de taquilla!

Los aplausos se hacen sonoros.

- Como decía mi abuela que en paz descanse, ¡No falten!.- dijo Tsunade.

- Ahora si.- finalizó el Raikage, pasando a su silla.

Los Akatsuki se miran entre sí, con los ojos en blanco. Deidara compara el enorme brazo del Raikage con el suyo, extendiéndolo para hacer evidente su pequeño conejo.

- Soy tan delgado, hum.- susurró el artista.

- Nunca pensé que el Raikage fuera peleador de la lucha libre en sus tiempos libres.- comentó Sasori.

- Si. Y pertenece a la "Triple N" y al "WWN". Es muy agresivo.- describió Konan.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó Pein.

- Matsushito también está afiliado y me llegó alguna vez a platicar del que ahora es Raikage. Tienen estilos de pelea muy parecidos.

- ¿Acaso mantienes nexos con ese mequetrefe todavía?

- Claro que no, Pein. No malinterpretes.

- Yo les voy a contar una pequeña historia.- dijo Tsunade, tratando de emular la reflexión.- En los tiempos en los que pensaba que mis dos vocaciones principales eran la de curar al prójimo y conducir programas de televisión, me ganaba el vicio del juego en los casinos y tomaba muchísimo sake. No podía ni con mi misma alma, hasta que mi compañero Orochimaru quiso regresarme la vida de mi amor perdido a cambio de que le hiciera una cura y una cirugía plástica que lo dejara muy guapo…

Orochimaru se esconde por todos los medios entre sus compañeros.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burlaron Kakuzu y Zetsu.

- ¡Cállense, idiotas!.- golpeteó el sannin a ambos en sus cabezas.

- Pero entonces… ¡Ese chamaco que se llama Naruto Uzumaki me retó a que él dominaría una técnica extraña que parece una esfera, en una semana! ¡Y lo cumplió! Gracias a él, cambié para bien, me tuve que hacer Hokage y reprimir por un ratito la "conducteada".- informó Tsunade.

Aplausos de apoyo se escuchan.

- Pero como mi tiempo aquí se está agotando y faltan mis compañeros kages de platicarnos de su postura de todo este meollo, les recuerdo rápido que hay que distribuir el mensaje a todos esos necios que nomás quieren andar haciendo la vida imposible a los jinchuurikis, de que ellos también tienen sus pensamientos, sus corazoncitos para amar, y tienen derecho de vivir.

Kisame y Konan se enternecen un poco por el mensaje de la Hokage.

- Ésa es mi experiencia… ¡Esto es el "Movimiento Pro- Jinchuuriki"! ¡Síganla pasando bien y nos vemos luego en mis oficinas o en set de televisión!.- finalizó Tsunade, despidiéndose de su audiencia y toma asiento con sus colegas, acompañada por sonoros aplausos.

- Eso fue un poco cursi.- comentó Hidan.- Como si eso les importara. Antes los maltrataban mucho. Nosotros y Jashin Sama haremos que olviden ese sufrimiento para siempre cuando les quitemos sus bijuus y así descanse eternamente sus almas.

- Yo thhhholo quiero irme de aquí.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Tendrás que esperar hasta que el evento termine, bruto. Ni se te ocurra desobedecer mi orden ni mucho menos extraviarte en un lugar como éste.- amenazó Pein.

- Qué palabras tan directas, Tsunade- sama.- dijo el chuunin maestro de ceremonias.- Ahora, Raikage- sama expondrá su punto de vista.

A diferencia de Tsunade, el Raikage toma el micrófono del tripie.

- ¿Cómo se sienten el día de hoy, gente? ¿Están listos para hacer entender a todos los shinobis y ciudadanos el valor humano de los jinchuurikis?.- preguntó, apasionado por el tema.

- SIIIIIII.- gritó el público, entusiasmado por las palabras del gobernante.

- BIEN… Ahora. Les platicaré sobre un gran hombre.

El ponente se sienta a la orilla del escenario.

- Tengo el honor de conocerlo y verlo crecer personalmente. Una persona… que me hizo ver el significado de ser un shinobi. De la importancia de no sólo pensar en uno mismo. Sino ver también por el bienestar de los demás…

- Parece una de las misas de Hidan.- susurró Kisame a Itachi.

- Está realmente metido en su exposición, Kisame. Es por eso.- respondió el Uchiha.

- Ese hombre… además de mi hermano, es mi mejor amigo. Killer Bee.- prosiguió el Raikage con su relato.- Que con un fuerte y cansado entrenamiento, pudo controlar al bijuu de ocho colas. Claro, lo despreciaban… PERO COMO HOMBRE, NUNCA ODIO A SU ALDEA. Y SIEMPRE GUARDABA UNA SONRISA Y RIMAS DE RAP BAJO SU BRAZO…PUDO SALIR ADELANTE Y SE GANÓ EL CARIÑO DE TODA LA ALDEA…

Sonoros aplausos se escuchan por toda la avenida. El Raikage se pone de pie.

- Presiento que ese jinchuuriki de ocho colas será difícil de capturar, sempais.- dijo Tobi.

- Repitan después de mí: ¡Los jinchuurikis y los ninjas somos iguales!

- ¡Los jinchuurikis y los ninjas somos iguales!.- exclamó la mayor parte de los marchistas, con excepción de los criminales de Rango S.

- ¡Los jinchuurikis y los ninjas somos iguales!.-gritó Kakuzu.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kakuzu?.- preguntó Pein, irritado por la postura del aficionado al dinero

- Prefiero mentir antes que ser descubiertos.- se excusó.- ¡Los jinchuurikis y los ninjas somos iguales!.-

- ¡Los jinchuurikis y los ninjas somos iguales!.- apoyaron Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu y Konan.

- Hum.- completó Deidara.

- Pein, haz un esfuerzo, por favor. Para pasar como ninjas normales- dijo Konan.

- Los jinchuurikis y los ninjas somos iguales.- dijo Pein, a regañadientes, sin denotar expresión, contrastando con el júbilo en la avenida.- Y no volveré a repetir nada que no tenga que ver con mi pensamiento político.

- EL QUE NO BRINQUE ES AKATSUKI.- gritó el Raikage, saltando hacia la multitud. Unas personas se ajejan, vuelven a arrejuntarse y tanto el gobernante en cuestión como su audiencia comienza a saltar.

Una música estilo hard rock se escucha en el lugar y como resultado de esta acción, se arma un "slam" de gran proporción.

- ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki! ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- repitió la gente.

- Ese Raikage.- opinó el Tsuchikage.- Siempre tan impulsivo. Por eso prefiero no estar en este tipo de actividades.

- Con eso, el Raikage puede conectar sus sentimientos con el público. Y así todos se entienden.- opinó Gaara.

- Esto es más interesante que organizaciones que se dedican a realizar citas a ciegas. Nunca me invites a tu programa, Tsunade que todos me dicen que debo intentar encontrar el amor y odio eso.- dijo la Mizukage, mostrando su renuencia al compromiso.

- Ya quedaste, no te invito. Aunque me dan ganas de ir con esos chamacos y chamacas a saltar.- respondió Tsunade.

La frase adquiere más fuerza entre la marcha.

- ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki! ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.- preguntó Hidan, angustiado y empujado.- Si no saltamos, podríamos levantar sospechas.

- Pero es que no podemos saltar porque sí lo somos y es mentir. Auch, ¡Ah! ¡Ah!.- gritó Sasori, zarandeado por los empujones.- ¡Auxilio!

- ¡A Sasori san se lo lleva la gente!.- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Sasori san!

- ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Podría alguien desmayarse por este calor o por la falta del aire en sus pulmones! ¡Es demasiado violento todo esto!.- gritó Kisame.

Pensando con rapidez, Itachi decide realizar una acción que posiblemente tendría negativas consecuencias.

- ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki! ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- exclamó inusualmente el Uchiha, saltando.

- ¡Itachi, hum! ¡Nunca pensé que te gustara el "Slam"!.- exclamó Deidara, quien sabiente del movimiento en festivales de rock, había brincado para no sucumbir a daños.

- Cuando fui a un festival de rock con "slams", aprendí que lo mejor es saltar con la multitud para que no te lleve… ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki! ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.

- ¿QUÉ ES "SLAM"?.- preguntó Sasori. Su voz se escucha a lo lejos.

- ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, integrándose a la estrategia de Itachi.- SASORI… CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPAS QUE "SLAM" ES UN MOVIMIENTO DONDE TODOS SE EMPUJAN…

- AH… YA ENTENDI.- gritó el pelirrojo.

- Zetsu… Sasori cada vez está más lejos. ¡Lo vamos a perder!.- gritó Hidan.- Por Jashin Sama… ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki! ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!

Por medio de una discreta rama, Zetsu sujeta a Sasori y lo trae de vuelta.

- Si no quieres que te lleve de nuevo la gente Sasori, salta y grita: ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Bueno, está bien. No me gusta ser aplastado… ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- apoyó el marionetero.

- ¡El que no brinque es Akathhhhhhuki!.- gritó Orochimaru, tomando su sombrero para evitar que saliera volando por los aires.

- AY VIRGENCITA… QUÉ SALVAJE ES TODO ESTO, COMO EN LA SELVA. ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- apoyó Kisame.

- ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki, hum! ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki, hum!.-imitó el oriundo de la Roca, empujando con fuerza a shinobis desconocidos.

- SI. SI. SI QUÉ DIVERTIDO. ME ENCANTA ESTO… ME ENCANTA MENTIR… ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.- gritó Tobi, sujetando a Deidara de los hombros.

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?.- exclamó Pein, ofendido y furioso por el cambio de "postura" de sus empleados.- ¡Están traicionando a los ideales de mi organización y a sus contratos!

- ¡Es mera pose, líder!.- gritó Tobi.- ¡Es por unos minutos!

- ¡Bola de traidores de pacotilla! ¡Aprendan a Konan que no está diciendo nada...

- ¡EL QUE NO BRINQUE ES AKATSUKI %&%&%&%& TONTOS!.- exclamó Konan, muy emocionada, alzando su puño en son de protesta.

Pein mira a la maestra del origami con sorpresa.

- Pero… que…- murmuró, sin comprender a su novia.

- ¡EL QUE NO BRINQUE ES AKATSUKI!.- repitió la kunoichi.- Pein… sigue fingiendo porque… parece ser que el Raikage viene hacia acá… YA ESCUCHARON, %&%&%& ¡EL QUE NO BRINQUE ES AKATSUKI!.

- Pero… de acuerdo. Y CONSTE QUE NO ME RETRACTO DE MIS IDEALES NI DEL LUGAR DONDE TRABAJO.- replicó el usuario del rinnegan, juntando fuerza para pronunciar la "frase maldita". Toma aire.- ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!. ¡El que no brinque es Akatsuki!.

El Raikage se abre paso entre la multitud, acercándose, sin saberlo, a los miembros de la organización que recién acaba de criticar.

- ALTO.- ordenó el gobernante, deteniéndose la música, gritos y brincos de los "activistas", encontrándose enfrente de Deidara.- ¡Por último, tenga que decir una cosa! EL QUE SE ATREVA A ATACAR A MI HERMANO… SE ENFRENTARÁ A LA FUERZA DE MIS PUÑOS.- amenazó, comenzando a boxear con el "enemigo".- Y LAMENTARÁ HABER CRUZADO EL CAMINO CONMIGOOOOOO

Deidara observa aterrado cómo el Raikage comete el error de no medir la altura ni fuerza de su ataque.

- OH NOOOO. HH...

El sonido emblemático del artista es interrumpido abruptamente. A causa de la emoción en su discurso, el Raikage golpea a Deidara con extraordinaria fuerza en la barbilla. En cámara lenta aprecian el "inofensivo ataque".

- SEMPAIIIII.- gritó Tobi, con preocupación.

Deidara sale volando y se estrella en las enormes bocinas del escenario que caen tanto cerca de los kages como de algunos shinobis, siendo algunos de ellos noqueados en el proceso. Los presentes observan a la "víctima", sin saber qué decir.

- Ehm… ehm.- tartamudeó el Raikage, avergonzado por el ataque involuntario.- Creo que… se me pasó un poco la mano.

- Espero que al tonto de mi hermano menor no se le ocurra algún día enfrentarse a alguien como él.- dijo Itachi, sabiente de las acciones de éste y su gusto en lucirse contra enemigos muy fuertes.

- SEMPAI. SEMPAI.- gritó Tobi, corriendo a toda velocidad para ver su condición.

- ¿Estará bien?.- se preguntaron los marchistas.- ¿No se murió?

- Ese puñetazo es peor que los de Mike Tyson.- comentó un shinobi.

El resto de los compañeros de Deidara se dirige a él.

- ¿Cómo está ese tonto distraído?.- preguntó Pein.

- Está inconsciente.- dijo Orochimaru, inspeccionándolo.

- Era de esperarse.- dijo Konan, aún nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que sus identidades fueran descubiertas.- Nunca había visto que alguien se estrellara con unas bocinas y que se deslizara a las barras de seguridad.

- Ese golpe ha sido de los peores accidentes que ha sufrido.- dijo Sasori.

- Sabemos de antemano que Deidara atrae fácilmente los accidentes.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Ya es valiente por haberlo recibido y no muerto.- dijo Kisame.

Tsunade se aproxima también al lugar de los hechos y distingue a una persona que le era vagamente conocida.

- Siento que formaste parte de mi ya lejano pasado.- dijo la Hokage a Orochimaru.- Esos ojos como de serpiente drogada ya los he visto antes.

- Es que… AAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó el sannin.- Me confundethhhhhhhh con alguien máthhhhhhh…

- Y tú también te me haces conocido.- indicó, señalando a Itachi.- Esa guapura es como imán y me acuerdo que un muchachito de la Hoja de un clan famoso lo tenía, con todas las chamacas papando moscas por él…

- Ehm… Puede ser alguien más. Dicen que en cada aldea una persona tiene un doble.- mintió el Uchiha.

- Bueno, no importa. Hay que sacar a ese muchacho herido de aquí. Llevarlo al hospital…. Voy a hablar con los Kages. Les tengo que pasar a detalle el notición y también veremos si podemos hacer algo por el golpeado.- señaló Tsunade, alejándose para reunirse con sus colegas.

- Uff. Estuvo cerca.- susurró Sasori, aliviado por no ser ninguno reconocidos ni por kages ni por ninjas.

Como si las palabras de la Hokage fueran proféticas, una sirena anuncia la llegada de una ambulancia. Ninjas médicos salen de ésta, cargando una camilla. Inmediatamente colocan a Deidara, con la intención de trasladarlo al interior.

- ¡Tenemos un noqueado!.- anunció el médico.

- ¡Quítense todos!.- solicitó otro, al notar el tumulto que empezaba a formarse.

Los Akatsukis se abren paso con el herido.

- Vas a estar bien, Deidara sempai.- murmuró Tobi, a lado del artista.- Nada malo va a pasarte ya el día de hoy.

- Cuidado con la…- dijo Sasori.

Accidentalmente, el ninja médico no sostiene correctamente la camilla y al momento de cargarla, se le va de lado, provocando que el "accidentado" se golpeara en el brazo.

- La camilla que no cargaron bien.- completó el pelirrojo.

- Perdón, perdón. No fue nuestra intención.- se disculparon los "paramédicos".

- Otro golpe para Deidara.- comentó Zetsu.

Los ninjas médicos reacomodan la camilla.

- Yo iré con Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi, subiendo a la ambulancia.

- Eso es, Tobi.- dijo Kisame.- Tú si sabes lo que es significado de la amistad. Me recuerda la vez en que Itachi me acompañó al hospital por ese terrible accidente que sufrí en Big Brother, ¿Se acuerdan?

- Kisame, el golpe de Deidara con las bocinas es mucho más grave que el que te pasó con el florero. No hay comparación.- aclaró Itachi.

- Los alcanzaremos en el hospital.- dijo Konan.

- Rezaré por la salud de Deidara.- anunció Hidan.

Después de subir a Deidara a la ambulancia, los ninjas médicos hacen lo propio y se alejan.

- Vamos al camión.- indicó Pein.

Rápidamente, los villanos toman dirección hacia el transporte. El Raikage, después de cerciorarse que los demás heridos por el accidente de Deidara fueran atendidos por médicos, sube al escenario. Los Kages le indican al chuunin que condujo el evento el último comunicado.

- En vista de lo sucedido en el mitin, ha sido suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, en luto a nuestro compañero que, por ninguna razón, atacaría jinchuurikis.- finalizó, saliendo del espacio.

Los marchistas comienzan a retirarse.

Momentos después…

En el hospital, Deidara permanece inconsciente. Tobi se encuentra sentado a su lado, mientras el resto de sus compañeros esperan fuera de la habitación.

- Deidara sempai. Tienes que recuperarte. Porque no me gustaría verme obligado a cambiarte por un sempai más fuerte, más poderoso y menos accidentado que tú.- indicó el enmacarado.

Tobi observa la herida del artista: Un gran hinchazón en el mentón que se extendía hasta ambas mejillas.

- Para que no te sientas aburrido aquí en este cuarto, te voy a contar una historia que a mí me gusta mucho: "Las Fábulas de Rikoudou Sennin".

- Eso no existe, Tobi.- dijo Pein, abriendo la puerta. Había escuchado parte de la "conversación".- No es más que un estúpido cuento para niños.

- Claro que existe, líder. Me consta que sí. Hasta me sé la "Leyenda del Bijuu de 10 colas".

- ¡¿Cuándo has visto al 10 colas en tu vida, Tobi? ¡Eso no es que más que otro tonto cuento de niños! ¡Solo hay hasta el bijuu de 9 colas!.- exclamó escépticamente.

- En el mundo sí. Pero en algún otro lado está el 10 colas.

- ¡No hay hechos que verifiquen la existencia de ese bijuu!

- Si ni tú ni Deidara sempai quieren escuchar ninguna de esas historias, voy a contarles la de "La maravillosa y extraordinaria mezcla del Sharingan".

- ¡No me interesa escuchar ningún absurdo y exagerado origen de un doujutsu!

La puerta es abierta por segunda vez.

- ¿Qué crees que estás metiendo a este cuarto, Zetsu?.- preguntó Pein.

- Este arreglo de flores.- respondió el bipolar, colocándolo sobre una repisa.

- Ah, qué bonito. Y es muy grande- dijo Tobi.- ¿De quién es? ¿De alguna fan de Deidara sempai?

- No sé. Debe decir en esa tarjeta.

- Zetsu, tómala y lee lo que dice.- ordenó el líder.

- ¡Qué! ¡Ya me usaron como mandadero y no quiero ser el orador!

- Ahora mismo.- dijo, con frialdad.

Zetsu obedece a Pein y lee el texto:

"_Para nuestro más fiel creyente._

_Lo sentimos mucho. Esperamos que te recuperes y continúes ayudándonos en nuestra causa._

_Atentamente: Los 5 Kages. _

_Postdata: El que no brinque es Akatsuki"._

- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que la Hokage dijo que harían por Deidara?.- preguntó Zetsu.

- ¡Un arreglo de flores no arregla nada de lo que pasó!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- No necesitamos eso.- dijo Pein, arrebatando la tarjeta a Zetsu. Toma el arreglo de flores y los arroja por la ventana.

Abruptamente, la puerta es abierta por tercera vez, por parte de visitas inesperadas.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?.- preguntó Pein.

- ¡Los vimos en la tele! Lo de esa marcha y el accidente! No sabía que seguías los protocolos de la libertad de expresión a manera de huelga.- comentó Poin, el reino del infierno.

- A manera absurda y tonta terminamos allí. ¿Nadie los descubrió?

- No, ¿Tú crees?.- dijo Pon, el reino demonio.- No había nadie en el corredor.

- ¿Deparadum está bien?.- preguntó Pin, el aficionado a los animales.

- No, Pin san. Sigue inconsciente. ¿Y "Mumusi"?- preguntó Tobi.

- Como casi le explotan esos muñecos de arcilla, lo cambiamos al cuarto de Pein… Mis mascotas y las de Pan ya las llevamos a otro terreno.- respondió.

- Es más… descargué lo del golpe en NinjaTube y lo quemé. ¡Hermanos, Konan, "holgazanes", pasen rápido antes que las enfermeras vengan!.- dijo Pun,

Las personas citadas entran sigilosamente. Pin prende el televisor y el aparato reproductor de discos. Después de poner el botón de play, Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Pon y Pin se atacan de la risa.

- Desperdiciaste el CD.- dijo PanPen, el reino humano.- ¿Sha olvidaste lo que es ahorrar?

- Por hacer sus tonterías usan 20 segundos del material. No saben economizar. Son como unos bebés.- indicó Pan, la hermana de Pein.- Menos Hidan, claro.

- Y es la misma escena, sin repetirla y es continua.- dijo Sasori.

- Eso es ridículo.- opinó Itachi.

La grabación consiste en el golpe de Raikage a Deidara y su impacto sobre las bocinas.

- Son igual de cruelitos que Kakuzu y Zetsu.- opinó Konan.

- USTEDES QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ.- exclamó una enfermera, asombrada por la gran cantidad de personas en un cuarto de hospital.- ESTÁ PROHIBIDO HACER FIESTAS AQUÍ Y TENER A MÁS DE TRES PERSONAS.

- Como está muriendo el paciente por tragarse un cepillo, venimos a sus últimos minutos.- mintió Pin.

- ¿Me cree tonta? Sé perfectamente que ese hombre es quien golpearon en la marcha que hicieron.

- Es la enfermera de Deidara sempai.- informó Tobi.

- Si. Y les traigo esto.

La enfermera le entrega a Kakuzu la cuenta total del hospital.

- QUEEEEEE. ES DEMASIADO DINERO POR UN MORETÓN EN EL MENTÓN.- gritó el originario de la Cascada, aterrado por el total.- NO VAMOS A PAGAR NI UN CENTAVO.

- Tendrán que hacerlo. Porque si no, permanecerá aquí toda su vida y más dinero gastarán en esto. Piénsenlo bien.- concluyó, saliendo del cuarto.

- NO ES POSIBLE. ¡Y por pagar la Banana en la playa tenemos menos dinero!

- ¿Hum? Hum, hum.- murmuró Deidara, adolorido por su herida.

- SEMPAI. ABRISTE LOS OJOS.- exclamó Tobi.

Tobi abraza a Deidara y lo zarandea con brusquedad. Pein lee la cuenta del hospital.

- ¡Auch, hum! ¿Por qué me duele el brazo si me pegaron en la cara, hum?.- sollozó el artista, siendo liberado por el enmascarado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Como si me hubieran golpeado.

- Uy si. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sentirte como si te hubieran dado un masaje?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con su sarcasmo.

- Rayos. Si pagamos el monto total, nos quedaremos sin dinero para regresar al cuartel.- se lamentó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Ni pidas cooperación, Pein.- dijo Hidan.- No tenemos nada de dinero. Ni creo que la Iglesia Jashinista nos preste porque ustedes no son creyentes.

- Nosotros tampoco podemos ayudar.- dijo Poin, mirando la cantidad total.- Ni con los ahorros podemos pagar. Y no prestamos dinero ni fiamos.

- No queda otro remedio más que pagar.- dijo Pein.- Deidara… eres un estúpido. No debiste permitir que ese Raikage te golpeara. ¿Tus reflejos ninjas no sirven para nada?

- HUM HUM HUM.- lloró el oriundo de la Roca.- No fue mi culpa, hum. Siento mucho estar lastimado. Hum, hum, hum. Y a nadie le preocupa mi bienestar más que a Tobi y Sasori, hum.

- A nosotros también. Pero cada uno a su manera.- dijo Itachi.

- Habrá que después pedir dinero para ti a las calles, Pein.- dijo Pun.- O puedo pedir donación con los motociclistas de los "Búhos Manzos".

- O podemos pedir un prestamito.- sugirió Konan.

- No, Konan. Después nosotros saldremos perdiendo. Lo he visto y saldremos endeudados.- dijo Kakuzu.

- No sabemos qué hacer en esta situación tan desesperante por la futura crisis económica después de pagar por la estadía de Deidara en el hospital.- dijo Kisame, con dramatismo.

- ¿Y si después de pagar robamos el dinero?.- sugirió Sasori.

La idea del pelirrojo alivia a los criminales rango S. Después de complicarse la existencia en pensar una solución al problema, habían llegado a ella sin que el "autor intelectual" meditara demasiado.

- Sasori esta vez tiene razón.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Ya no me siento tan culpable por estar internado, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- De acuerdo. Asaltaremos mañana un banco y repondremos ese dinero.- dijo Pein.

- Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte.- dijo Pon.- Como buenos hermanos que somos, ¿No?

- Kakuzu. Ve a pagar y Deidara. Vístete, porque nos vamos.

- ¡Qué hum! ¿No vas a dejar que por lo menos coma algo, hum? ¡Sigo en cama, hum!.- reclamó el artista.

- No. No te lo mereces.

Después de pagar la cuenta del hospital, los villanos emprenden rumbo a la casa de verano, donde organizarán el "esperado" operativo que los sacará de la pobreza.

* * *

Una bizarra marcha, kages reunidos, accidente de por medio y pago que se realizón sin más remedio. XD.

Para cualquier opinión, comentario, sugerencia, está la ventanilla de reviews.

Gracias por leer. Cuidense mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, del cual se sabe ya un poco sobre qué va a enfocarse.

Éxito para todo y si gustan del futbol, a seguir a su selección.

Hasta la próxima. XD


	17. EL GRAN ASALTO

Qué tal, saludos a todos, en fines de tiempos futboleros mundialistas XD, donde la final quedó entre dos paises europeos: Holanda y España. Que gane el mejor y ya para cuando se lea esta parte del fic, algunos ya sabrán posiblemente la identidad del ganador.

Si que el hecho de involucrarse en "Slams" es a veces pesado y otras divertidas, siendo el último caso con los Akatsukis (El que no brinque, lo es jeje). Los kages, cada uno con su discurso, no se quedan atrás en cuanto a lo cómico. Muchas gracias por leernos y emitir sus opiniones XD.

Ahora, el capítulo anterior quedó en que los villanos irían a un Banco a robarlo. En esta parte del fic veremos cómo fue el proceso en que de casi pobres, se volvieron nuevamente afortunados con el dinero jeje, tal como dice el título.

Sale, aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 17.- El "Gran" Asalto

El plan del atraco al "Banco Mundial del Shinobi", fue realizado con mucha precisión por la organización de criminales más peligrosa del Mundo Ninja momentos después de salir del hospital.

Al día siguiente, ubicados en un callejón abandonado, a dos cuadras cerca del banco, cada uno de los ninjas se encuentran dentro del camión, con un objetivo en específico.

- Debemos repasar el plan, para que a nadie se nos olvide.- solicitó Pein.- ¿Kisame, cuál es tu posición?

- Conmovido, muy conmovido.- dijo el espadachín, secando sus lágrimas.

- Ésa no es tu labor en el asalto al banco, maldito sensible.- replicó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Es que… todavía seguimos enternecidos por la película, hermano.- apoyó Pin, el primer reino animal.

- Ninguno de ustedes debió irse a la Matiné para ver esa boba película infantil.

- Pein, es que "Toy Story 3" marcó a una generación en mi vida.- dijo Kisame.

- Uy si, como si tú hubieras sido un niño cuando se estrenó por primera vez.- dijo Kakuzu, con su ya conocido sarcasmo.

- Era un inocente puberto, Kakuzu… No tiene que ser necesariamente una película animada para niños. Nosotros los adultos podemos disfrutarla por igual.

- Bueno, Orochimaru estuvo contento.- dijo Zetsu.- Como en casi toda la sala había niños…

- La película me gustó también, Zetsu.- replicó el sannin.- Y no pude distinguir bien a los niños porque llegamos a los anuncios.

- Se me hizo muy tiernecita.- comentó Konan.

- Imagínense, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Si existiera la posibilidad que los juguetes cobraran vida cuando no estamos hum… Las marionetas de Sasori podrían platicar entre ellos de todo lo que ven en el cuartel general, hum.

Ante la "loca imaginación" del originario de la Roca, los presentes lo miran con reservas.

- Yo nunca he visto platicar a mis marionetas, Deidara. Y eso que las he visto a hurtadillas.- dijo Sasori, confundido por la teoría del artista.

- Era sólo una idea, Sasori hum.

- Ya fue suficiente de pláticas de inexistentes juguetes que hablan.- dijo Pein.

- Hermano, primero tenemos que probar que las máscaras sirvan.- sugirió Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento.

- Cierto.

- La máscara de Tobi nunca tiene problemas para que le entendamos cuando habla.- comentó Hidan.

- ¿Qué no te fijaste Hidan? Tobi tiene una nueva máscara por esta ocasión ¿Tú crees?.- observó Pon, el reino demonio.

- Con razón decía que la máscara de Tobi ahora luce más ancha…

- ¿Puedes hablar Tony?.- pidió Pin.

- "Toy Story 3" me hizo llorar mucho… VOY A LLORAR- dijo el enmascarado, con una voz muy grave, comenzó así el lloriqueo.

- Sí que los distorsionadores de voz sirven.- comentó Zetsu.

- Su voz se parece a la de ese villano de las películas donde usan sables de luz… Bastante aburrida.- opinó Pan, la segunda reino animal.

- Esa película es interesante. Hay buenos juicios del bien y el mal… No sé porqué a muchas mujeres no les gusta.- dijo Poin, el reino del infierno.

- Y hasta la mascarita se parece al de ese alto hombrecito vestidito de negro de esa películita.- comentó Konan.

- Lo de shevar una máscara diferente fue idea mía.- dijo PanPen, el reino humano.

La usual máscara de Tobi era ahora un casco naranja, que exceptuando el extravagante color, guardaba gran parecido con aquel usado en una célebre película de Ciencia Ficción.

Pein observa con detenimiento a Tobi, reconoce la máscara y se irrita ante la nueva "imagen temporal" del enmascarado.

- ESTÚPIDO ¿¡Porqué tienes mi casco y lo ultrajaste con pintura naranja corriente y barata?.- arremetió el usuario del rinnegan, furioso, llevándose las manos en son de lamento.

Tobi deja de llorar y el resto de los criminales observan a Pein, sorprendidos por aquella reacción.

- Ah… Pein, es que se nos ocurrió utilizarlo para el plan.- se disculpó Pin.- Y como a Tony le gusta mucho disfrazarse… Pues decidimos sacar del baúl de disfraces el de "Shinobi Vader" tamaño adulto.

- No pensamos que fuera a usar la pintura naranja para el casco de "Shinobi Vader".- dijo PanPen.

- Es naranja para que no me confundan con nadie, sempais… No pinté el ojo derecho nada más… También es para cuidar mi cara de que no la vean.- dijo Tobi.

- Por pintar mi casco, cuando termine este asalto, vas a lamentar haberlo profanado con tu cara y olor, Tobi.- amenazó Pein, asustando a su subordinado.

- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto ese casquito?.- preguntó Konan.- Ni siquiera lo usabas ya…

- Es que de niño le gustaba ponérselo y con el distorsionador de voz… intimidaba a los niños en los Halloweens diciendo: "Dame esos dulces. Ahora Mismo".- imitó Pun, alzando el puño y cerrándolo como si quisiera sujetar del cuello a una víctima.

- ¿En serio? Nunca lo imaginamos de ti, Pein.- opinó Kakuzu, aguantando la risa.

- Mejor no digan ninguna palabra más del casco porque también los voy a castigar como alimañas imprudentes.- amenazó Pein.

- Deidara sempai… Con esa venda en el mentón parece que tienes paperas o intentaste disfrazarte de momia… así no se visten ¿eh?…- comentó Tobi, notando al artista.

- No tengo paperas ni me quiero disfrazar de momia, Tobi… Es por lo del golpe del tonto Raikage, hum.- bufó con desprecio, recordando a la perfección el incidente.

- Falta Itachi que pruebe su máscara.- observó Pun.

- Ahora que lo dices, Itachi ha estado muy callado.- notó Kisame.

- Para mí no es ninguna novedad.- comentó Kakuzu.

- Más de lo normal, si.- observó Sasori.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Itachi? ¿Te cayó mal el desayuno o no te gustó "Toy Story 3"?.- preguntó Kisame paternalmente.

Itachi niega con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿No te gustó la máscara… bueno el casco?.- preguntó Pon.

En esta ocasión, el Uchiha asiente.

- Pero entonces… no entiendo.- comentó PanPen.

- Ese casco de Itachi san se parece al de los soldados de blanco de la película de espadas de luz.- comentó Orochimaru.

Itachi de nueva cuenta afirma el comentario del sannin asintiendo.

- Necesitamos que Itachi comparta su punto de vista sobre el casco para que tenga derecho a cambiarlo.- dijo Poin, el juez.

- No podemos, Poin. Perderíamos mucho tiempo en regresar a la casa y ya estamos aquí para la operación...- arremetió Pan.- ¿Cómo dijo Zetsu que se llamaba?

- "Operación Como la Película Gran Estafa".- dijo Zetsu, con alegría.

- Estúpido nombre.

- No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo sin dar inicio al robo. Itachi. Habla en este momento. Porque si no lo haces, voy a obligarte a estar en rincón todo un mes y vas a cortarte esa innecesaria cola de caballo que tanto te gusta tener.- ordenó Pein, asesinando al usuario del sharingan con la mirada.

El Uchiha traga saliva. Ante la mirada expectante de los criminales rango S, toma aire.

- La voz de este casco es ridícula.- sollozó Itachi, con una indistinguible, semejante a la de una tiplosa niña pequeña.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Pan, Pun, Pon y Pin sueltan una risotada por el "cambio de voz" de Itachi.

- Con esa voz, Itachi san no me gusta.- murmuró Orochimaru.

- Itachi… qué horror… me recuerdas a las niñas berrinchudas de la academia ninja.- sollozó Kisame, sintiendo pena por su amigo.

- Ni… quien te reconozca… Itachi… ahora eres una gennin malcriada … jajajajajajajajaja.- dijo Kakuzu, sus ojos llorando por las constantes carcajadas.

- Parece una niña desafinada cuando canta en una misa del Jashin.- comentó Hidan.

- Tuviste la mala suerte de elegir el casco que nunca le arreglamos el aparato.- recordó Pun.

- ¡¿Qué?.- arremetió Itachi.- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es por el distorsionador que le pusieron!

Pein, harto por los múltiples retrasos en el plan gracias a una visita al cine y a la discusión de los cascos de Tobi e Itachi, decide poner un "punto final" a dichos problemas.

- ¡Suficiente!… Ya que nos tomamos la innecesaria impertinencia de hablar de los cascos, ahora sí repasemos lo que vamos a hacer.

Los presentes reprimen sus risas y comentarios.

- ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Repasar las ubicacioncitas del asaltito.- recordó Konan.

- Ah, es cierto. Es que la voz nueva y tenebrosa de Tobi y la femenina de Itachi me distrajeron.

- Ya ni me lo recuerdes, Sasori.- murmuró el Uchiha con desdén.

- Hermano.- comentó Pin.- Hay un pequeño detalle que tienes que saber que no te hemos dicho.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó Pein.

- Nosotros, tus hermanos y hermana, vamos a quedarnos a esperarlos en el camión, ¿Cómo ves?.- anunció Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

Pein se escandaliza por la renuencia familiar en cooperar.

- ¡¿Cómo que van a quedarse aquí! ¡Dijeron que iban a ayudarme como buenos hermanos que son!

- Claro que sí.- dijo Pan, tranquilamente..- Pero como no queremos ir al banco hoy… Te ayudaremos desde el camión.

- Si dijéramos eso, a nosotros nos iría muy mal hum.- susurró Deidara.

- Para mí que no quieren venir y por eso dicen eso.- dijo Zetsu, imitando la acción del artista.

- Los vigilaremos desde aquí. Por si alguna patrulla de policía o Anbus llegara.- indicó Poin, el juez.

- Nos preocupamos mucho por su seguridad.- apoyó Pun, el experto en absorber chackra y motos.

- Pero...- dijo Pein.

- Es mejor que tú, Konan y los "holgazanes" vashan sha a prepararse.- indicó PanPen.

- Buena suerte, Hidan.- dijo Pan, guiñando un ojo al jashinista y le manda un beso a sus labios.

- ¡Ay! ¡Un beso!.- exclamó Hidan, limpiando su boca de toda intención de "seducción no autorizada".

- De acuerdo.- se resignó Pein.- Lo que cada uno de ustedes va a hacer es...- comenzó Pein a explicar los pormenores del crimen.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, fuera del camión, en otro callejón, ahora localizado a un lado del banco, los villanos se encuentran listos para iniciar la "Operación Como la Película Gran Estafa".

- Nos ponemos esto ahora.- dijo Orochimaru, colocándose unas medias color carne sobre la cara. Kakuzu y Zetsu hacen lo propio.

- Debieron ponerse un pasamontañas.- comentó Kisame, con reproche.- Con esas medias malpuestas podrían hacer que nos descubran y nos capturen. Corren con mayor peligro.

- Pero no estamos pasando unas montañas.- dijo Sasori.

Sus compañeros lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa por la mal interpretación del marionetero.

- ¡No, Sasori!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Un "pasamontañas" es una prenda que usas en la cabeza, y te la puede tapar toda!

- Es cierto. ¿Pero no son mejores que las medias?

- Yo eso se los dije, Sasori.- dijo Hidan.- Pero parece que a Kakuzu le gusta ponerse más las medias.- concluyó, maliciosamente.

- Eso es porque no tengo pasamontañas ni cascos, Hidan.- replicó Kakuzu.- Ni Zetsu ni Orochimaru, sólo Konan y no creo que preste sus medias para que los que faltan en taparse…

- ¡Ni me las pidan prestadas para eso!.- replicó la kunoichi.

- ¿Ves? … Y mejor enfócate a hacer bien ese baile tuyo de clases de bellydance, Hidan.

- ¡Lo que voy a hacer no es ningún "Bellydance" condenado anciano de cerebro de granola caducada!

- ¡Mi cerebro es mejor que el tuyo, cabello de gato mojado y relamido!

Mientras Hidan y Kakuzu discuten como usualmente lo hacían, Deidara observa al aficionado al dinero con detenimiento, así como a Orochimaru y Zetsu.

- Se me hacen familiar esas medias, hum.-meditó el oriundo de la Roca.

Tobi, con el afán que Deidara no descubriera la identidad de los ladrones que le robaron su fortuna, decide distraerlo.

- ¿Te gusta mi nueva voz, Deidara sempai? Puedo asustar con esto… BUUUUUUUUUU.- gritó el enmascarado.

- ¡Cállate, Tobi hum! ¡Con esa voz me siento intimidado, hum!.- espetó el artista.

- Y con ésta no puedo asustar a nadie. – se lamentó Itachi.

- Ni siquiera a una mujercita.- dijo Konan.

- Es hora de comenzar. Y más vale que todo salga bien hoy. Porque no quiero estar dando vueltas al banco y si se les ocurre fallar, tontos, los mandaré directo al rincón y de regreso al cuartel.- dijo Pein y en el acto Hidan y Kakuzu se callan.

- Quiero comenzar.- comentó Konan, entusiasmada.- Es emocionante ser asaltante de banquitos.

- Comencemos y recuerden… no tenemos que llamar la atención…

Inmediatamente, Sasori y Kisame van a las afueras del banco y con mucho cuidado se asoman por la ventana. El interior cuenta con un espacio grande, piso blanco, al igual que las paredes. Varias cajas, computadoras, cubículos para atender a clientes y abrir estados de cuenta.

- No hay casi nadie. Y eso que ahora debería haber más gente.- comentó Sasori.

- Estamos aprovechando que todas las aldeas están viendo la final del "Mundial de Fútbol" y muchos ni salen ni se enteran lo que pasa por verla.- comentó Kisame.

- ¿Y porqué no la vimos nosotros?

- Tú sabes que a Pein le molesta el Futbol y para que no nos distrajéramos, ni nosotros ni sus hermanos pudimos ver el Mundial… Y yo lo quería ver. Más a la Niebla jugar contra la Hoja…. Y la final, según escuché en el cine… es entre "La Aldea de la Cascada" y "La Aldea de las Aguas Termales". - sollozó el espadachín.

- ¿Y Tobi no se ha dado cuenta?

- No… le dijimos que era el Mundial de "Ajedrez"… Ni le vayas a decir porque si no…

- Está bien. No le diré nada.

- Informemos a Pein.

Sasori y Kisame se ubican a la entrada del callejón. El oriundo de la aldea de la Niebla realiza una seña bastante particular.

- Kisame está agitando su espada. ¿Esa es la señal de que el banco está tranquilo?.- comentó Zetsu.

- Si.- respondió Itachi, con vergüenza.

- Deidara, ¿Vas a entrar al banquito con Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, Orochimaru y Zetsu sin algo con qué taparte?.- preguntó Konan, extrañada por la falta de protección del artista.

- ¿Qué mi vendaje no es suficiente, hum?

- Claro que no… Es más…

La maestra del origami realiza una máscara de papel y se la entrega a su compañero.

- Ten. Póntela.

- ¿No le puedes poner aves y bombas como adorno, hum?

- No. Yo no soy diseñadorita ni decoradorita…

- Mmm… bueno… Con tal que no me descubran, hum.- dijo, colocándosela.

- Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Orochimaru… comiencen. Ahora mismo.- ordenó Pein.

Los "elegidos" se dirigen hacia la inmediación del banco.

- Y ahora, nosotros.- indicó el usuario del rinnegan a Konan y Hidan.- Vamos a distraer a todos los que pasen. Tú Hidan, vete a la esquina derecha del banco con Sasori y Kisame. Konan y yo iremos a la opuesta.

- ¡Vamos, Sasori y Kisame! A pedirle a Jashin Sama que nos dé su bendición.- exclamó Hidan, acercándose a ambos.

- No grites, porque pueden sospechar de nosotros.- dijo el marionetero.

Pein, Konan, Sasori, Hidan y Kisame están ubicados en sus respectivas posiciones.

* * *

Instantes antes de ingresar al "Banco Mundial del Shinobi", los "asaltantes" discuten sobre quién debía ser el primero.

- Yo voy a entrar primero. Ya verán que con mi disfraz los asusto a todos, sempais.- afirmó Tobi, con mucha seguridad.

- Mejor así.- dijo Zetsu.- Porque esta vez no podemos contar con la intimidación de Itachi y su sharingan…

- Ya sé qué no. No deberían seguírmelo recordando.- dijo el Uchiha.

- Si te quitas el casco, Itachi san volverías a la normalidad.- dijo Orochimaru.

- No soy tan tonto como para hacer eso ahora.

- Si seguimos hablando JAMÁS asaltaremos el banco.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Buen punto, hum.- dijo Deidara.

Tobi abre las puertas del inmueble con ambos brazos, azotándolas con fuerza. Entran Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Orochimaru. Si bien la presencia de clientes era poca, tanto ellos como los empleados.

Emocionado por portar un famoso casco, Tobi se encuentra dispuesto a darles un susto a sus "enemigos".

- YO SOY "SHINOBI VADER"…. KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… KUUUUUUUUUUU… PUUUUUUUU.- imitó Tobi la respiración del icónico personaje que intentaba "representar".

Los compañeros de Tobi se observan entre sí, sin saber qué decir sobre el nuevo juego del enmascarado.

Gracias a una acertada interpretación de Tobi, los clientes se congelan ante su presencia.

- KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…. PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… KUUUUUUUUU… PUUUUUUUUU…

Tobi decide realizar una "representación" más.

- KUUUUU…. PUUUU… KUUUU… PUUUU… KUUUUU…. PUUUU… KUUUU… PUUUU… KUUUUU…. PUUUU… KUUUU… PUUUU.- imitó, acelerando el ritmo de sus pronunciaciones.

Harto de escuchar el peculiar sonido, Deidara se aproxima a Tobi y le propina un golpe en el estómago.

- Ya cállate, hum. Con ese ruido ya fue suficiente, hum.- replicó el artista.

- Auch, auch… eso dolió…

- ¡Muy buenas tardes!.- anunció Zetsu.- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles…

Zetsu toma aire, ante la mirada de la gente.

- ¿Que esto es un asalto?.- preguntó tímidamente una cajera.

- No, en serio. Yo creí que era un paseo turístico por el "Banco Mundial del Shinobi".- respondió mordazmente Kakuzu.

- SIIII… ESTO ES UN ASALTO… NADIE SE MUEVA.- amenazó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, sacando unos kunais.

Dos Anbus se acercan con el fin de atacar a los maleantes. Itachi, previniendo la situación, logra derribar a uno de ellos, sujetándolo del brazo y arrojándolo en contra del segundo, ambos terminando estrellados en una de las paredes. Los clientes gritan de miedo por el atraco.

- Típico de él… nunca me sorprende… Tonto ¡No debiste anunciar que era un asalto!.- espetó Kakuzu a Zetsu.- ¡Como si con vernos no les bastaba deducir con sus cabezas que íbamos a robar!

Orochimaru se dirige hacia las cámaras del lugar y comienza a destruirlas, así como Deidara.

- ¿Dónde está la bóveda?.- preguntó Tobi, utilizando de nueva cuenta su voz "tenebrosa".

- El que intente algo, lo matamos.- amenazó Itachi.

- ¡No tomen en serio al que tiene voz de niña!.- dijo un cliente.- ¡Está bromeando!

- ESO NO ES CIERTO. SIEMPRE HABLO EN SERIO.- gritó el Uchiha. Con gran habilidad saca un kunai y lo arroja hacia aquel que lo "insultó", rozando su mejilla, cortando así su cabello.

- Está hablando en serio.- dijo, tragando saliva.

- No hay cámaras. Todas destruidas.- informó Orochimaru.

- ¿Dónde está la bóveda?.- volvió a preguntar Tobi.- ¡Si no me dicen, los voy a asfixiar con el poder de la fuerza y el chakra! ¡Y no se les ocurra llamar por ayuda, porque si lo hacen los vamos a matar con la fuerza y el chakraaaaaaaaaaaa!

Asustados por la presencia de los asaltantes, el gerente se resigna a dar la información.

- Sí que inspira miedo.- susurró el sannin.

- Está en la puerta de enfrente, y en el corredor a mano izquierda.- indicó, lleno de nervios.

- Los que tenemos las medias nos quedamos aquí para vigilar a los clientes… Los demás vayan y tomen todo el dinero que vean.- ordenó Kakuzu.

De esta manera, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Orochimaru sacan sus kunais y permanecen en las cajas, para vigilar a los clientes y trabajadores.

* * *

En el primer punto de distracción, Hidan se dispone a comenzar con la parte dos del plan.

- Empecemos con el acto de magia.- indicó el jashinista, y besa su cadena.- Jashin Sama, que todo salga bien en tu nombre para este asalto…

- ¡No digas eso tan fuerte! ¡Puede llamar la atención de las personas!.- exclamó Kisame.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Como son mis asistentes, ustedes van a sostener de un lado la sábana.

- ¿Cuál sábana?

- Me la llevé de mi cama, Sasori. Con eso van a cubrir mi acto de Ilusionismo… Pónganse los dos a mi lado…

Kisame se ubica a lado izquierdo de Hidan y Sasori a la derecha. Ambos sujetan el utensilio de protección para dormir y lo extienden. Varias personas comienzan a interesarse en la presencia del trío, arremolinándose a su alrededor.

- ¡Hola a todos!.- saludó Kisame, exageradamente.- Muchas gracias por ser testigos de este acto nunca antes visto, inigualable, maravilloso, encantador…

- Este será mi debut en esta representación… y se llama "La aparición del siervo de Jashin Sama".

- Es un nombre muy raro.- comentó un integrante del público.

Una mosca revolotea cerca de la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien con su mano libre intenta espantarla, sin éxito.

- A la cuenta de tres… Este humilde servidor cambiará de color de piel… Asistentes… cúbranme…

Sasori y Kisame se aproximan al jashinista y lo envuelven con la sábana. Varias risas del público no se hacen esperar.

- No… ¡Idiotas! ¡Les dije que me cubrieran pero con la sábana extendida!.- exclamó Hidan, molesto por la falta de "comprensión" de sus ayudantes.

- Ah, perdón. Es que no lo dijiste de esa manera.- se disculpó Sasori, desenvolviendo a Hidan.

- Deberías de ser más específico con tus instrucciones, Hidan.- dijo Kisame.

Los despistados ayudantes de nueva cuenta se separan y extienden la sábana. Más gente se agrupa, incluyendo Anbus más próximos a la esquina.

- Ahora sí… Después de contar hasta tres… Yo… El humilde servidor de Jashin sama cambiará este tono de piel moreno a uno… que sólo pueden concebir en su imaginación… Asistentes, concentren su energía natural jashinista en mí… que yo le daré forma en mi cuerpo… Esa mosca que revolotea en la cabeza de mi compañero, morirá en el momento que halla hecho el movimiento final…

Hidan saca su guadaña.

- UNA… DOS… TRES.- exclamó el jashinista, enfocando su ataque hacia la mosca.

- ¡Ah!.- gritó Sasori, rozándole la guadaña en el cabello.

El insecto perece, Hidan obtiene la sangre necesaria, pero en el proceso rasga la sábana y exhibe su nuevo aspecto.

- TADAAAN… ¡Y aquí tenemos al gran "Hidan, el mago de Jashin"!.- anunció Kisame, soltando la prenda. Se hinca y adopta la posición de "Anunciante de circo".

- ¡Y por poco corta mi cabello!.- reclamó Sasori, realizando la misma acción del espadachín.

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar. El cuerpo de Hidan ahora es negro, con pocas rayas blancas en su pecho, contorno de brazos, dedos de los pies y la parte central de su rostro. Sasori y Kisame se ponen de pie.

- YO, "HIDAN EL MAGO DE JASHIN" HA HECHO UN ACTO EXITOSO…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se carcajeó el jashinista.

- Aunque eso no es magia.- susurró el marionetero.- Sólo hizo su técnica del ritual, con la sangre de la mosca.

- Ahora, a continuación… Haré la siguiente parte del acto.- dijo Hidan, retomando compostura.

- ¿Otra?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Así es… Yo… lo que haré es…

La audiencia guarda silencio.

- Enterrarme el arma al corazón…

- OOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó el público.

- Y no, queridos shinobis y kunoichis… no moriré… ¡No me pasará nada y seguiré con vida por obra de Jashin!

Hidan alza su guadaña y la clava en su corazón, perforándolo. Las personas contienen el aliento y se maravillan ante la supervivencia del "mago".

- TADAAAAN.- gritó Kisame, nuevamente hincándose.

- TADAAAAN.- imitó Sasori.

EL jashinista tiene clavada el arma en su cuerpo, demostrando así el éxito de su acto. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

- Y para celebrar este éxito, kunoichis y shinobis, damas y caballeros, mis asistentes y yo haremos una alabanza muy especial.- anunció Hidan.

- ¿¡Alabanza muy especial?.- espetaron Kisame y Sasori, confundidos por la inesperada propuesta de Hidan.

* * *

A lo lejos, Pein y Konan observan la "proeza" del jashinista.

- Estúpido. Sabe perfectamente bien que no debemos hacer jutsus para evitar llamar la atención.- espetó Pein.

- Por lo menos está distrayendo a la gentecita y a los anbucitos.- comentó Konan.- Nos toca a nosotros.

- De acuerdo.

Notando a una mujer atractiva que cruzaba la calle, Konan toma la iniciativa en comenzar a realizar la "distracción".

- ¿¡Qué tanto miras a esa estúpida?.- reclamó la maestra del origami a Pein.

- Pero… ¿De quién hablas?.- preguntó Pein.

- ¡De esa $%$%$%$ que está caminando!

- Yo no miré a ella, vi el edificio… Konan, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Y conmigo no te hagas el imbécil! ¡Y no me pongas de pretextos a edificios de mala calidad! ¡Que claro vi que la mirabas a ella!

Los presentes, gracias a la "férrea" discusión de enamorados, se detienen con discreción, así como más Anbus.

- Ya te dije que…- murmuró Pein.

- ¿¡La miras porque esa $%$%$ es mucho más atractiva que yo? ¡¿Es porque ella tiene cabello mucho más azul y bonito que el mío?

- Pero que… que.. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Konan?.- preguntó el líder, no sabiendo si su amada se había tomado muy en serio la "Actuación".- Yo no sería capaz de mirar a otra mujer… aunque tuviera también el cabello azul y le gustara el origami…

- ¡Eso es, lo que tu dices $%$%$%$! ¡Tú no te conformas ahora conmigo! ¡Y por eso andas en las calles, y en los burdeles buscando a mujeres con quién serme infiel!

- ¿Burdeles? Eso no es cierto.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡No solo con el físico, hasta con tus mismos pensamientos me traicionas!

- Escúchame… te estás imaginando cosas que no son…

- Y AHORE ME DICES QUE SOY UNA %&%&%& LOCA… ESO NO TIENE PERDÓN… PEDAZO DE %&%&%&&

- ¡Yo no dije que estás loca! Solo que te estabas imaginando todo…

Las personas se asombran por las declaraciones de Konan y Pein.

- ¡De seguro ahora piensas encerrarme en el manicomio para que puedas andar metiendo con cualquier mujer!.- reclamó Konan.

- Yo no pienso encerrarte al manicomio. Creo que lo necesita más el imbécil de Kakuzu.

- ¡Ah! ¡Nomás eso me faltaba! ¡Que mencionaras al %&%&% de Kakuzu! ¡Piensas más en él que en mí! ¡Como siempre hablas de él en la casa!

- Lo que faltaba.- comentó una señora a su amiga.- Que el novio engañe a la novia con su mejor amigo…

- ¡Qué! El cabeza hueca de Kakuzu no me interesa. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Yo soy su jefe.- Dijo Pein.

- ¡Qué bueno que lo aclaras! Y no es todo lo que tengo qué reclamarte.- dijo Konan, fingiendo con éxito furia en sus palabras.

- ¿Falta más?.- preguntó Pein, nervioso por el "realismo" en las palabras de la kunoichi.

- SIIII… ¡ANDABAS VIENDO A UNA MODELO DE LA REVISTA "COSMOPONINJA" COMO UN $%$%$%$% DEGENERADO!

- Pero.. pero… No leo esas revistas de mujeres… No me importan en lo absoluta

- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Yo te vi con mis propios ojos!

- ¿Tu esposa se pone así cuando ves mujeres?.- preguntó un Anbu a un compañero.

- No tan dramática como ella.- respondió.

- Y eso que te quejabas… agradece que no es como esa muchacha enferma de celos… me compadezco de su novio que no es celoso.

* * *

La bóveda del "Banco Mundial del Shinobi" está ante Deidara, Itachi, Tobi y el gerente, quien es amenazado por el enmascarado.

- Este trabajo es para mí, hum.- anunció Deidara, comenzando así a realizar sus insectos de arcilla.- Manolo, Manolín, hum… tienen que hacer una gran obra de arte, hum…

Mientras Itachi vigila el corredor y destruye las cámaras de seguridad restantes, Tobi localiza una silla, la aproxima y obliga al gerente sentarse, no sin antes colocarle unas esposas.

- Siéntate. Y no hables.- amenazó Tobi.

- Estás asustándolo más. No va a hablar ya por eso.- dijo Itachi.

Deidara coloca las arcillas estratégicamente por toda la bóveda. Notando que la tarea sería un poco aburrida, a Tobi se le ocurre una idea para pasar un rato "ameno" con su víctima, para sacar más uso a su disfraz.

- Yo sé que te aburre vernos abrir la bóveda… pero vamos a pasarla muy bien, cuate.- dijo Tobi.

Tobi salta, y en su misma posición lanza una patada al aire, y finaliza con dos golpes hacia un "rival invisible".

- Ahooooooora miiiiiiiiismo.- dijo, con su voz distorsionada, realizando una acertada imitación de Pein.

Itachi, quien había terminado su labor, Deidara y el gerente, observan a Tobi, con los ojos en blanco.

- Huuuuuuu…. Uuuuuuuu… uuuuuuuuuuummmmmm.- imitó el enmascarado, quien agita los brazos al aire.

- ¡Oye, hum! ¡Yo ni siquiera digo los "hums" como si le aullara a la luna, hum!.- espetó Deidara, molesto por la imitación de su palabra preferida. Prosigue en colocar sus insectos.

- Voy a desenfundar mi sable de luz.- prosiguió Tobi con su juego.- Y voy a matarte… Luke Skywalker…

Tobi finge sacar su espada "imaginaria".

- PISHUUUUUUUU…. FRUUUUUM… FRUUUUUUUM-. Imitó, acercándose al gerente y pretende múltiples ataques con una espada.- SHUM… SHUM… SHUM… SHUUUUUUUUUUM.

- Ya está listo, hum.- informó Deidara.

Deidara hace el sello para el estallido, pero…

- ¿Hum?.- se preguntó el artista, confundido por la ausencia de la explosión.- ¿No pasó nada, hum?

- ULIMAKAASHALIUBEM… ULIMAKAASHALIUBEM… ULIMAKAASHALIUBEM… ULIMAKAASHALIUBEM.- continuó Tobi, esta vez bailando y gritando muy parecido a Hidan en sus misas.- ULIMAKAASHALIUBEM…

Itachi, fastidiado del constante ruido de Tobi, prefiere ponerle un alto.

- OYE… YA CÁLLATE. DESESPERAS CON TUS RUIDOS. SON RIDICULECES.- reclamó el Uchiha, con la voz de niña más aguda que nunca.

Inmediatamente, Tobi guarda silencio.

- Ya nos divertimos. Y ya no quieren que haga escándalo… Puedes irte- dijo Tobi, empujando al guardia hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

- Qué raro, hum.- comentó Deidara.- Mi arcilla no explota, hum.

- Es porque tu arte es pirata, Deidara sempai.

- ¡Qué, hum! ¡No insultes mi arte, Tobi, hum! ¡Que es maravilloso y nadie lo puede superar!

- No creo que sea por Deidara el problema.- comentó Itachi.

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó Tobi.

- Puede que la bóveda tenga algún sello en el que es inmune a la arcilla.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a arreglarlo?

- Estoy pensando… Ah… ya sé porqué…

* * *

Orochimaru, Kakuzu y Zetsu vigilan a las víctimas.

- Todo está saliendo muy bien.- comentó Orochimaru.- Sólo falta que abran la bóveda.

- Si hubiéramos escuchado una explosión, ya sabríamos que está abierta.- dijo Zetsu.

Kakuzu saca de su bolsillo un celular y lo enciende.

- Oye. Está prohibido prender los teléfonos móviles dentro del banco.- dijo el sannin a Kakuzu.

- Ahora nadie va a impedirme que lo haga. Los anbus están noqueados y las personas están en el suelo.- dijo el oriundo de la Cascada.

- No sabíamos que tuvieras ese aparato confuso de la tecnología.- dijo Zetsu.

- Si. Lo prendo sólo cuando me habla mi contador y me dice todo de mis finanzas.

El celular de Kakuzu suena con una melodía bastante cursi.

- Pues qué tonos pones. No sabía que te gustara la canción de "La rueda de San Miguel".- dijo Orochimaru.

- Yo no la puse esa canción de niños. Así ya estaba.- bufó el aficionado al dinero, apretando el botón de "Contestar".- ¿Buenas tardes? ¿Kakuzu cazarrecompensas?.- atendió al llamado con educación y caballerosidad.

- ¡Tonto!.- exclamó Zetsu en su faceta oscura.- ¡Ya todos saben cómo te llamas!

- No creo. Lo dijo en voz baja.- dijo Orochimaru.

La expresión rimbombante de Kakuzu cambia a una con palidez y repulsión.

- ¿¡MAMÁ!.- exclamó, sorprendido.- ¡¿Por qué me llamas al celular?

- ¿Cómo es que tiene mamá si es ya muy viejo?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- ¿Y cuántos años tendrá esa señora? ¿Unos 150 años o más?.- preguntó Zetsu.

- ¿Entonces vive desde antes que se hiciera el Mundo Ninja?

- ¿Qué qué estoy haciendo?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- Estoy en pleno asalto de un banco. ¡Me estás interrumpiendo!

- Y debe de ser igual de cascarrabias y sarcástica como él.- indicó el bipolar.

- Espérame mamá.- replicó Kakuzu, malhumorado. Aleja un poco de sí el celular- ¡Oigan! ¡No hablen mal de mi mamá! Porque…

- Perdónanos.- dijo Orochimaru.

- No quisimos ofenderla.- dijo Zetsu.

- Porque yo soy el único que puede hablar mal de ella.- concluyó Kakuzu, y retoma la llamada.- Ah… perdón, madre. No te enojes. No quise decir eso. Lo que pasa es que estos tontos me provocan y me hacen decir cosas que no debo hablar…

Orochimaru, después de escuchar a su compañero, se pone triste y derrama unas lágrimas.

- ¿Y qué te pasa a ti?.- preguntó Zetsu.- En Kisame es natural que sea sentimental, pero en ti…

- Es que… Desprecia a su mamá… y yo quisiera tener a la mía a mi lado…- concluyó el sannin y comienza a llorar.

- Sí que le llegó.

- ¿Que quién llora?.- dijo Kakuzu a su progenitora.- Ah… es una chica que perdió a su familia.- mintió.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- sollozó con más fuerza y recarga su cabeza en Zetsu.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!.- espetó Zetsu.- Ahora está recargado sobre mi hombro. Es tu culpa. Maldición.

- Yo sé que me quieres mucho.- dijo Kakuzu.- Uy sí. Como si con tu llamada no me diera cuenta…

Un grito estridente se alcanza a escuchar del celular.

- Ehm.- tartamudeó Kakuzu.- Ehm… Perdón mamá…

- ¿Lo regañó?.- preguntó Zetsu, tratando de contener la risa.

- Si, mamá… Yo, tu niño hermoso no volverá a burlarse de ti.- dijo Kakuzu, en tono de regaño. La conversación prosigue.- Si, mamá… Si mamá… Está bien, mamá… Aja… Más bien, claro mamá…

- ¿Él un niño hermoso?.- preguntó Orochimaru.- No lo es… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- prosiguió con su llanto.

* * *

Itachi soluciona el problema de la ausencia de explosiones.

- ¿Qué no pusiste demasiados insectos de arcilla, Deidara sempai? Parece un mural.- comentó Tobi, notando que la bóveda estaba invadida en su totalidad por éstos.

- Si, hum. – respondió Deidara.- Es para que no haya fallas, hum.

- Voy a desactivar el sello del rayo de la bóveda porque puede ser peligroso para ustedes.- indicó Itachi, preparado para su labor.

- Haz lo que quieras, Itachi san… Que la fuerza te acompañe…

- No existe esa ridiculez, Tobi… Lo desactivaré ahora…

El usuario del sharingan, así como Deidara y Tobi, se alejan de la bóveda. La arcilla comienza a activarse…

- ¡SEMPAI! ERA PARA ABRIR LA BÓVEDA, NO PARA DESTRUIR EL BANCO… NO QUIERO VER, NO QUIERO VER.- gritó Tobi, protegiéndose con sus brazos.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡La explosión será fuerte! ¡Al suelo todos!.- gritó Itachi, tirándose al suelo.

- SIIIII… HUM.- exclamó Deidara, imitando la acción de Itachi justo a tiempo.

La destrucción de la pared, la bóveda, parte de los alrededor, la ausencia de luz eléctrica y la presencia de flamas en todo el corredor asustan a los clientes y hasta a Orochimaru, Kakuzu y Zetsu. El sannin deja de llorar.

- Me hablas dentro de diez años, mamá. Bye.- dijo Kakuzu, colgando el teléfono móvil. Observa a Itachi, Deidara y Tobi.- TONTOS… ERA PARA ABRIR LA BÓVEDA, NO PARA QUE LA DESTRUYERAN NI QUEMARAN EL DINERO… DINERO… TENGO QUE VER SI EL DINERO ESTÁ BIEN…

- Está bien. Sólo destruyeron la puerta de la bóveda.- dijo Zetsu.

- Tenía que ser ese tonto maniaco de las explosiones.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Eso fue arte, hum.- dijo Deidara, satisfecho por su proeza.- Lástima que no traigo una cámara para tomarme una foto, hum…

- ¡Queríamos una pequeña explosión, no una grande capaz de hacer estallar el banco!

Una alarma comienza a escucharse.

- Lo que faltaba. Se activó la alarma de incendios.- bufó el sannin.

- Rápido, sempais. A meter el dinero en las bolsas.- dijo Tobi.

Con gran rapidez, Itachi, Deidara y Tobi entran a la bóveda y realizan la labor de meter billetes y monedas dentro de grandes bolsas.

- Vamos, apúrense.- dijo Itachi, asombrando a los presentes por su velocidad.

- Es que acabo de hacer mi técnica hum, y no lo puedo hacer tan rápido como tú.- dijo Deidara, metiendo lo que puede en las bolsas.

- Yo sí puedo, sempai.- dijo Tobi.

- Ya sé que ustedes pueden, hum. Desgraciadamente son Uchihas, hum y todo saben hacer…

- No nos insultes ni seas envidioso, sempai.- recriminó Tobi.

El trío carga una en cada mano y se reúnen con sus compañeros. Kakuzu, Orochimaru y Zetsu los auxilian

- ¿No podemos apagar esa alarma?.- preguntó Zetsu.

Un corto circuito se hace presente en el dispositivo, apagándolo por completo.

- Ya está.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Tobi, saliendo por la puerta principal con el resto de los criminales.

* * *

En las afueras del "Banco Mundial del Shinobi", Konan y Pein prosiguen con su "discusión".

- ¿Ahora dices que soy un ladrón de ropa interior?.- preguntó Pein a su novia, en tono derrotado.

- SI… YO TE VI UN DIA ROBÁNDOLE A MI HERMANA SUS BRASSIERES Y SUS PANTALETAS, $%$%$% PERVERTIDO.- reclamó Konan.

- ¡Qué asco! ¡Roba los calzones!.- exclamó una kunoichi.- Merece la horca por sucio…

- Pero… si ni siquiera tienes hermanas…- murmuró el usuario del rinnegan.

Konan observa a los "asaltantes" salir del banco. La parte del plan había finalizado.

- Ya vámonos.- dijo Konan, abruptamente. Sujeta a Pein del brazo, retirándose.

- Pero… ¿Y ahora qué?.

Los testigos de la "discusión" de enamorados se sorprenden por su repentina retirada y prosiguen así con sus vidas normales.

- Miren. Ahí vienen Pein y Konan.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿Y Sasori, Kisame y Hidan?.- preguntó Orochimaru.

- Están allá, hum.- dijo Deidara, señalando hacia una congregación.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?.- preguntó Kakuzu.

- Es por lo que está haciendo Hidan.- respondió Konan, metiéndose a la multitud con sus camaradas.

Un suceso inusual para el pueblo, pero familiar para el jashinista, se suscita con gran éxito.

- Ah… otro horroroso cántico de Hidan. Qué novedad.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.

Hidan (quien había regresado a la normalidad después de su técnica), acompañado por Sasori y Kisame realizan un baile bastante rítmico y peculiar, por medio de su ya usual canto.

- Tsamina mina ¡Eh! ¡Eh!.. Waka Waka ¡Eh! ¡Eh!... Tsamina mina Sangaléwa… Anawa aa.- cantó el jashinista, muy emocionado con un ritmo africano.

- Y han estado juntando dinero.- observó Zetsu.

Los aplausos del público acompañan a la coreografía, donde las palmas de las manos se unen y la cadera, así como los brazos, se mueven con estilo, para después alzarlos, acompañados por las piernas que se elevan ligeramente.

- Tsamina mina ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Waka Waka ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Tsamina mina Sangaléwa… Anawa aa.- prosiguió Hidan.

- Sasori no puede seguir ni a Hidan ni Kisame, hum.- dijo Deidara, tratando de aguantar la risa.

- Ay no. Me cuesta trabajo bailar esta cosa.- se quejó Sasori, pisándose los pies en el salto.

- Qué bueno que por lo menos no estamos cantando, Sasori.-dijo Kisame.- Esa "Alabanza del canto al nacimiento del sol, la alegría, la dicha en honor a Jashin sama" es demasiado cansada.

- ¡Cambio de baile, asistentes!.- anunció Hidan.

- QUE.- exclamaron Kisame y Sasori, cansados por tanto baile en un día.

- ¡Tongo eh, eh!, ¡Tongo eh, eh!, ¡Tsamina mina sangalewa, anawa ah ah!.- inició Hidan.

- ¿Qué esa no es la canción del Mundial? ¿Celebra que ya terminó?.- preguntó un shinobi a su amigo.

Hidan ahora brincotea como loco, alzando los brazos en el proceso. Sasori y Kisame lo siguen, ante la mirada de los criminales de rango S, cuyos ojos están en blanco.

- ¡Tongo eh, eh!, ¡Tongo eh, eh!, ¡Tsamina mina sangalewa, anawa ah ah!.-repitió el jashinista y cambia de nueva cuenta el ritmo, esta vez moviendo sus caderas en una vuelta.

- ¡Avísanos cuando cambies los pasos!.- espetó Kisame, imitando a Hidan.

- Yo y apenas entiendo.- se lamentó Sasori, quien se queja al momento de ver a Hidan nuevamente con su palmas unidas, piernas flexionadas y moviendo sus brazos de izquierda a derecha.

Pein nota el ruido de unas sirenas.

- La policía.- susurró Itachi.

- Tenemos que irnos. ¡Terminen con ese horroroso baile de las islas africanas!.- ordenó Pein, con dureza, a Hidan, Sasori y Kisame.

- Pero allí no hay casi islas, líder.- dijo Tobi.

- No me interesa eso… TERMINEN AHORA…

- ¡Gracias por vernos, kunoichis y shinobis!.- concluyó el jashinista, recogiendo junto con el espadachín y el marionetero sus "ganancias".

El camión de la organización más temida de los países Ninja, llega una cuadra adelante del banco. Comienzan a correr, y entran a éste, desapareciendo de vista segundos antes que llegara un batallón de Anbus y policías.

* * *

Rumbo a la casa de verano, los hermanos de Pein hacen miles de preguntas sobre el asalto al Banco Mundial del Shinobi. La mayor parte de los "rateros" se habían quitado las medias, la máscara y el casco.

- Por fin tenemos ya dinerito.- dijo Konan, contenta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo eso de que destruyeron parte del banco?.- preguntó Poin.

- Fue Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi, quien continuaba con el casco puesto y la voz grave y tenebrosa. Se había quitado ya el disfraz de "Shinobi Vader".- Se emocionó en poner la arcilla.

- Estuvo muy bien, hum. Así nos cercioramos que la puerta de la bóveda desapareciera, hum.- respondió el artista.

- Desactivamos un sello de rayo.- indicó Itachi, ya sin el casco y su voz a la normalidad.

- También ganamos dinero Sasori, Kisame y yo.- dijo Hidan.

- Y fue sin querer. Eso es un logro personal.- indicó Kisame.

- ¿Con lo del baile?.- preguntó Pan.- Te has de haber visto espeluznante y… sexy…

- ¡No te me acerques!.- exclamó el jashinista.

- Hidan, no le hables así a mi hermana.- dijo Pein, cansado por la operación del atraco.

- ¿Qué creen? Nos enteramos de la final del Mundial de las Aldeas y ganó la de las "Aguas Termales".- indicó Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

- ¿El mundial de ajedrez, Pon sempai?.- preguntó Tobi.

Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Orochimaru se miran entre sí, preocupados por la posible divulgación de información.

- ¡Si, el de Ajedrez!.- exclamaron, con nerviosismo.

- Si serán ustedes… No, Tobi. El de Futbol.- dijo Pun.

Inmediatamente, Tobi se desconcierta, asimila el anuncio de Pun y lanza un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿El Mundial de Futbol?... ¿¡El Mundial de Futbol? YO NO LO VI… Y QUERIA VER TODOS LOS PARTIDOS… Y USTEDES NO ME DIJERON NADA, DICIÉNDOME QUE ERA EL MUNDIAL DE AJEDREZ…

- Fue de Pein la culpa. El quiso que ninguno de nosotros lo viera.- dijo Kakuzu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Tobi, hincándose al suelo, sintiendo una gran "pena", comenzando a llorar.

Aun así estás castigado por pintar mi casco. Y no vas a saber el resultado de ese partido, además de pasar la noche debajo del árbol.- dijo Pein.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó el enmascarado, iniciando una rabieta al momento de comenzar a golpear el piso del suelo con brazos y piernas.

- Es un veredicto inapelable.- dijo Poin, el juez.

La organización continúa con su camino de regreso, tratando de no poner atención al constante llanto y berrinche de Tobi, quien de la alegría pasó a la desdicha por un evento deportivo del que mayor parte de las personas sabía… y él nunca supo.

* * *

Y esto fue el método de asaltos de los Akatsukis. XD

Para la emisión de opiniones, comentarios y demás cosas que gusten compartir, nos encuentran en los reviews.

Cada vez falta menos para la conclusión de este fic. Gracias por leernos. Cuidense mucho, éxito en todo.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo y hasta la próxima!


	18. ¡LA RENUNCIA!

Saludos a todos por aqui! Después del fin de las vacaciones!

Bueno, el asalto tuvo sus partes surrealistas, con un Itachi con voz de niña, la mamá de Kakuzu via celular, el "homenaje" a Toy Story 3 y a Star Wars con el disfraz de Tobi, así como al mundial de Sudáfrica.

Gracias por emitir sus reviews, darles el visto bueno a los fics akatsukianos y al de 12 corazones y continuar leyéndonos, séase a partir de este fic o desde Big Brother: Akatsuki. Y por supuesto que quien guste colocar el link séase de Road Trip: Akatsuki, de su antecesor o ambos en algún material de aportes en algún FC, claro que puede hacerlo, con todo respeto a nuestra autoría XD.

Aunque nos estamos acercando más al final de esta historia, es todavía prematuro hablar sobre si existe la posibilidad de hacer una secuela más sobre los Akatsuki. Eso lo diremos cuando estén más avanzados los capítulos.

Ahora, tenemos un hecho inesperado que ocurre en Akatsuki: ¡La Renuncia!. ¿De quién y por qué? Esto lo sabremos con este nuevo capítulo.

Sale, aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 18.- ¡La Renuncia!

La paz y la tranquilidad reinan en las vacaciones de la organización de villanos más peligrosa del mundo ninja. Después de recuperar una apropiada economía dentro de sus finanzas a causa del exitoso atraco al Banco Mundial del Shinobi, cada uno de los vacacionistas descansan plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

Poin, el reino del infierno, después de repasar libros relacionados a las leyes de las variadas aldeas existentes en cada país, había decidido amenizar el silencioso ambiente de su habitación. Enciende su radio, analiza el disco que colocaría, lo elige y pone la canción de su agrado, siendo una al más estilo pop, interpretada por una mujer muy famosa y polémica. Sube el volumen en su punto más alto y comienza cantar, así como bailar con estilo.

Deidara, quien había reconocido al instante la melodía, abre la puerta para encontrar a Poin, con la intención de "recriminar" tal elección, pero a causa de lo "pegajosa" de ésta, entona el coro principal.

- HUUUU..UUUU…U… UUUUU… UUUUUMMMMM… CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE, HUM.- gritó el artista, con una acertada entonación.

Ante la incorrecta pronunciación de una de sus canciones favoritas y la inesperada aparición de Deidara, Poin lanza un grito de sorpresa. Baja el volumen y deja de bailar.

- ¿Acaso alguien te dio permiso para entrar? Pudiste por lo menos avisar. Lo que hiciste fue invasión a la privacidad.

- Hola, Poin, hum… Es que me dio curiosidad la canción y por eso vine a escucharla más de cerca, hum.

- Y ya no traes ningún vendaje por lo que veo.

- No, hum. Estoy curado y por eso me dieron ganas de cantar, aunque sea algo comercial y fuera de mi estilo, hum. La canción es contagiosa, hasta para los que amamos la buena música y el rock, hum.- respondió Deidara tranquilamente.

- Claro que contagia. Es "Kunoichi Gaga", la nueva promesa del pop ninja.- bufó molesto Poin.- Pero has violado el derecho original de la canción. Así como la cantaste no es.

- ¿No es así, hum?.- preguntó, confundido.

- No. Lo hiciste mal. Es así.- OOO… OO… OOOOOOOOOOOOOO… CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE… RAH, RAH, AH, AH, ROMA, ROMA, MA… GAGA, OH, LALA.

- ¿En serio, hum? Pues yo creo que sería mejor con el hum, hum.- opinó Deidara.

- Claro que no. Kunoichi Gaga es grande…

- Pues para mí es muy extraña, hum.

- ¿Ya escuchaste esta canción?

Poin cambia la canción por otra muy conocida de "Kunoichi Gaga". Deidara la reconoce y empieza a tararearla.

- HU,HU,HU,HUM… HU,HU,HU,HUM…. HU,HU,HU,HUM… HU,HU,HU,HUM- exclamó, logrando dar el tono de la voz masculina de la melodía.

- ¡QUE! ¡ASÍ NO ES!.- gritó Poin, mas escandalizado ante la descompostura de la obra.

- ¿No va así, hum? ¿No es "Pokerface hum" hum?

- ES MUM, MUM, MUM, MAH.

- Insisto que eso se escucharía mejor con mis hums.

- CLARO QUE NO. SERÍA UN DAÑO MATERIAL IRREVERSIBLE… Y LA CANCIÓN ES "POKERFACE" SIN NADA DE RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS..- exclamó Poin, harto de escuchar serios cambios en los trabajos de "Kunoichi Gaga".

- ¡Mis ruidos no son extraños hum! ¡Son una obra de arte y originales, hum!

- No le grites a mi hermano, Deidara. No tienes la autoridad para reclamar tu inexistente originalidad en tu forma de hablar.- dijo Pei.n

Pein había irrumpido al lugar, después de escuchar el escándalo de su hermano y el oriundo de la aldea de la Roca.

- ¿Viniste a escuchar música, Pein? A ti solo te gusta la música gótica y "Sin Bandera".- comentó Poin.

- ¿"Sin Bandera"?.- preguntó Tobi, llegando al lugar, con su gato "Mumusi" en brazos.- No puede ser que sigan sin encontrar su bandera después de tantos meses.

- Tobi… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que aclarar que "Sin Bandera" es el nombre de un grupo de música pop y balada que ya se separó, hum?.- corrigió Deidara, fastidiado de escuchar nuevamente aquella "malinterpretación".

- Ah… ¿Entonces fue por eso que Pein estuvo triste unos días antes de que saliéramos de viaje, Deidara sempai?.- dijo Tobi.

- No, Tobi. Son sólo estúpidas conjeturas tuyas.- mintió Pein.

Kisame e Itachi entran a la habitación.

- Oh. Mira, Itachi. Te dije que era la música de "Kunoichi Gaga". Esa que anda haciendo su tour por todos los países. En mi pueblo, agotó sus dos fechas en menos de tres horas.- dijo Kisame.

- Se puede confundir con otras artistas, Kisame. Ahora le copian otras kunoichis.- comentó Itachi.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Itachi? A ti no te gusta nada del chisme y el espectáculo ninja.- preguntó Zetsu, integrándose a la conversación saliendo de la pared.

- Lo leí en una revista que había por aquí de música, Zetsu.- indicó el Uchiha.

- ¡Oye, Zetsu! ¡No deberías llegar a la habitación ajena de un anfitrión de esa manera!.- exclamó Poin, el juez.

- ¿Kunoichi Gaga?.- preguntó Orochimaru, entrando al cuarto.- Bah. A mí no me gusta. Se ve tan falsa como una serpiente de cartón. Yo prefiero a otros nuevos artistas. Como Justin Bieber.

- No es novedad que prefieras a niños que a mujeres, Orochimaru. Como te gustan los BackStreet Ninjas y Drake Bell…- dijo Kakuzu, con su conocido sarcasmo.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Kakuzu!.- espetó el sannin.

Hidan entra a la habitación con curiosidad, después de escuchar la música. Ante la "gran cantidad" de personas dentro de su habitación, Poin siente que no puede contener más su presencia en ésta.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Están violando mi privacidad, están allanando mi propiedad! ¡Salgan de aquí!.- exclamó Poin, el juez, molesto.

- Ya escucharon a mi hermano.- recalcó Pein.- Déjenlo tranquilo y salgan en este momento.

- Es que les vengo a decir algo muy importante, bueno a Pein.- indicó Hidan.

- No tengo nada que escuchar.

- Es sobre Konan y Pan.- indicó con premura el jashinista.

Al momento de escuchar los nombres de las únicas mujeres de la organización de criminales, Pein cambia de parecer.

- Habla. Y más te vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo.

- Ya despertaron.

- ¿¡Apenas?.- exclamó Kisame, sorprendido por la noticia.. ¡¿A LAS DOS DE LA TARDE? ¡ESO ES UN DESCARO TOTAL! ¡Cómo pudieron dormir como los osos en hibernación!

- Konan y Pan son unas flojas.- dijo Kakuzu.- Mira que levantarse hasta la dos de la tarde. Parecen gennins que están de vacaciones de la Academia Ninja.

- No le digas a Konan ni a mi hermana que son unas flojas, Kakuzu.- dijo Pein.

- Cuando nosotros hacemos eso, nos dice que somos unos parásitos. No es justo.- murmuró Orochimaru.

- No debería ya sorprenderte.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿En dónde están?.- preguntó Pein.

- En el comedor.- respondió Hidan.

- Salgamos y dejemos a Poin con su música.- indicó Pein, saliendo de la habitación.

A Tobi se le ocurre una idea.

- Vamos a preguntarles porqué se despertaron tan tarde a Konan y Pan, sempais.- sugirió el enmascarado.

- A ver si lo dicen.- dijo Itachi.- Cuando una persona despierta tan tarde, quiere decir sólo una cosa.

- ¿Qué, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- Tenemos que verlas para comprobar mi teoría.

- Vamos, vamos.- concluyó Tobi, retirándose, seguido por sus camaradas.

Poin permanece en su habitación, decidiendo bajar el volumen de su radio para ser el único individuo en escucharlo. En su puerta coloca un letrero, con una leyenda de "índole legal":

_Advertencia: Quien ose en ingresar ilícitamente a mi habitación, será aprehendido y sentenciado a cadena perpetua, sin derecho a descansar y escuchará la música que menos tolere._

_Atentamente: Poin. El Juez y el hermano de Pein._

Pein y la mayoría de sus subordinados llegan al comedor. Ambas kunoichis lucen con marcadas ojeras en sus rostros, ojos rojos y despeinadas. Sasori se encuentra con ellas, sentado y trabajando en una de sus marionetas.

- Konan. Te ves muy mal. Te pareces a Itachi san cuando se desvela.- comentó Tobi.

- No pude dormir, Tobi. Tenía insomniecito.- respondió la maestra del origami, bebiendo líquido de un vaso. Pan come una bolsa de papas.

- Nunca estoy desvelado. Mis ojeras son naturales.- arguyó el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué haces Sasori hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- Arreglando la marioneta que tú, Tobi, Pin y Pon destruyeron por querer usarla para asustar los malos espíritus.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Para que a la mera hora fuera el gato de Tobi peleando con una de las mascotas de Pin. Esos escándalos nos molestaron a muchos de nosotros, sobre todo a mis hermosos oídos.- interrumpió Kisame.

- Bueno, nos disculpamos Sasori hum.

- Por lo menos me piden disculpas. Aunque sea hasta el último momento. Pin y Pon lo hicieron primero.- dijo Sasori, un poco resentido.

Los presentes notan que sobre la mesa, además de la marioneta de "Fantasma" de Sasori, hay gran cantidad de alimentos y bebidas, destacando un garrafón de agua natural, dos enormes bolsas de papas fritas y galletas. Notando este hecho "insólito", Zetsu decide formular una pregunta indiscreta.

- ¿¡Qué ustedes están embarazadas!- preguntó el lado oscuro del bipolar, en tono de reportero de espectáculo.

Ante la pregunta de Zetsu, el rostro de Konan se torna rojo como el tomate, Pan lanza una sonrisa irónica, los muchachos lanzan exclamaciones de asombro y Pin, Pun, Pon y PanPen se acercan al comedor anonadados por la declaración.

- Eso puede explicar porqué tanta comida y los rostros con ojeras.- comentó Orochimaru.

- Mmmm… lo de la comida sí, pero las ojeras no.- dijo Kakuzu.- Aunque llevan tres días comiendo mucho en las mañanas…

- ¡¿Vamos a ser tíos?.- exclamó Pin, el primer reino animal, emocionado, estrechando la mano de su hermana.- ¡Mira nada más! ¡Voy a tener que capturar más animales para regalárselos a mis futuros sobrinos!

- No estoy embarazada. Pero podría estarlo en un futuro de Hidan.- dijo Pan, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Hidan.

El jashinista inmediatamente se aleja de la hermana de Pein.

- ¡Yo no seré el padre! ¡Me lo prohíbe Jashin Sama!.- exclamó Hidan, aterrado por la idea de debutar involuntariamente en la paternidad.

- Muchas felicidades, Pein.- dijo Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento, al abrazarlo.- Enséñale a tu hijo ser todo un líder como tú.

- Pero… pero eso no es.- tartamudeó el líder. No había sido incapaz de regañar a Hidan a causa del impacto de la "posible" noticia.

- ¡Voy a encender unos cohetes y voy a lanzarlos al cielo como celebración! ¿Cómo ven?.- dijo Pon, el reino demonio.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!.- exclamó Konan, con su rostro mucho más sonrojado.- YO NO ESTOY ESPERANDO A LA CIGÜEÑA. ZETSU, ERES UN %&%& QUE IGNORA LOS SÍNTOMAS DE UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA.

- Pero la cigüeña no puede entregar bebés.- comentó Sasori, inocentemente.- Solo come peces.

Los presentes ponen los ojos en blanco.

- Sasori san. Eso es sólo un "decir". Es para que los niños no sepan tan rápido cómo se procrean los bebés.- dijo Tobi.

- Hasta Tobi sabe eso.- comentó Kakuzu.- Pero bueno, contigo todo tipo de comentarios y dudas se pueden esperar de ti, Sasori.

- Entonces no hay consolidación de un romance con un embarazo.- dijo Zetsu, en tono de derrota.

- Sha que no está ninguna de ustedes embarazadas… ¿Por qué andan comiendo tantas gashetas en las tardes desde hace tres días?.- preguntó PanPen, el reino humano.

- Si, si. ¿Y por qué se levantaron hasta apenas ahora, Konan san?.- preguntó Tobi.

Konan y Pan se observan entre sí.

- Lo que sucede es que… ninguna de las dos hemos podido dormir bien.- informó Pan con tranquilidad, bebiendo agua.

- Y para recuperarnos hemos tomado mucha agua y comida.- indicó la kunoichi, en un tono no usual, hablando con nervios.

- No han podido dormir bien porque ellas se han ido a un lugar que le dicen "Antro".- indicó Sasori con calma, arreglando su marioneta.

Pan escupe el agua y Konan lanza un gritito agudo. Los muchachos miran tanto a Sasori como a las chicas que "sabían cómo divertirse" con sorpresa, preguntándose si el marionetero sabía en qué consistía ese negocio.

_Inicia Flashback_

_Una música techno retumba en todo la localidad de un pequeño antro. Luces de colores, la barra del bar, meseros, hombres, mujeres y variadas pequeñas mesas que apenas que dejaban el espacio suficiente para bailar eran sus elementos indispensables._

_Después de abandonar sus indumentarias de Akatsuki y vestidas con sus respectivas faldas, playeras, zapatos de tacón, maquillaje perfecto y peinados al más estilo de moda, Konan y Pan bailan con ritmo, moviendo sus brazos y caderas._

_El lugar cuenta con la presencia de destacados shinobis y kunoichis provenientes de diversas aldeas. En el segundo piso, Shizune Y Anko dan muestra de su talento en la danza a manera individual, mientras que Kurenai se pone de pie._

_- ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu alumna? Le hubiera servido para despejarse un poco y conocer más de la vida.- comentó Anko._

_- Es menor de edad. Cuando deje de serlo, la traeré con nosotras.- respondió Kurenai, con alegría._

_- Y también aprovechemos a venir aquí juntas y que Asuma está en una misión. Cuando estés embarazada no podrás hacerlo en buen tiempo.- dijo Shizune._

_Cerca de las criminales rango S, Karui y Omoi bailan con otros ninjas observados por Samui, quien le da un sorbo a su bebida. La diversión de Konan y Pan se ve abruptamente interrumpida cuando la maestra del origami reconoce a cierto shinobi pervertido, de largo cabello blanco y gran estatura ingresar al lugar acompañado por dos bellas mujeres._

_- ¡Oh no! ¡Jiraiya- sensei! Si nos ve aquí, habrá problemas.- exclamó Konan, muy nerviosa.- ¡Vámonos, Pan!._

_- No importa. Apenas son las dos de la mañana.- se excusó la hermana de Pein._

_- ¡No nos tenemos que arriesgar! Vámonos.- concluyó, dejando de bailar y jalando a la "cómplice"._

_- ¡Vámonos a otro antro, Konan! Aprovechemos que ni mis hermanos ni nadie se ha dado cuenta que hemos venido aquí.- dijo Pan, ambas así saliendo del lugar con discreción._

_Termina Flashback_

- ¿¡Al Antro?.- exclamaron los hermanos de Pein, asombrados.

- ¡Sasori! ¡No tuviste que decir eso último!.- exclamó Konan, asustada.

- Ah, es que… perdón. Se me salió sin querer. Pensé que no era un lugar de cuidado.- se disculpó el marionetero con sinceridad.

- Pues es un lugar para bailar, Sasori.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Apenas lo entendí. Yo lo conocía como "Discoteca".

- Si no lo dice Sasori, jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que Konan y Pan habían dejado un bunshin en la casa en las noches para irse a bailar.- dijo Pun.

Pein, quien después de notar que su pareja estaba comenzando a hablar sin diminutivos, cierra su puño.

- Pan. ¿Por qué demonios te llevaste a Konan a ese peligroso lugar? Tú pudiste haberte ido sola si tanto querías ir a divertirte de manera tan baja.- indicó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Lo sé. Pero si vamos más, es más divertido.- respondió Pan.- Y te la traje sana y salva. Y fue de un "Centro recreativo de esparcimiento y entretenimiento para hombres y mujeres"

- Así no se llama.

- O mejor dicho, antro.- dijo Zetsu.

- Si vuelves a exponer a Konan a la presencia de pervertidos en el antro sin mi autorización, lo lamentarás, aunque seas mi hermana.- amenazó Pein.

- De todas formas, eres tan celoso que ni siquiera con tu permiso hubiéramos podido disfrutar al máximo la salida.

- ¿Cómo le hablas así a mí, que soy tu hermano mayor?

Un pequeño "debate" inicia entre Pein y Pan.

- ¿Eso era lo que sospechabas Itachi?.- preguntó Kisame.

- Si. Cuando vivía en la Hoja y era parte de los Anbu, nos íbamos a los antros después de completar las misiones. Muchos lucían tan cansados como Konan y Pan y decían en sus casas que tenían insomnio.- respondió el Uchiha.

- Ah, es cierto. Se me había olvidado que todo lo has vivido en esta vida, Itachi y que ya sabías desde el inicio el verdadero motivo de la desvelada de Konan.- dijo Kakuzu, con mordacidad.

Konan, harta de la discusión y resentida de la resaca, decide darle una rápida finalización.

- No saldremos al antro de nuevo, Pan. No quiero más problemitas con Pein… Pero como sigo estando cansadita, me voy a ver la telecita en el cuarto. Si quieren seguirse peleando, háganlo.- concluyó la maestra del origami, retirándose.

Abruptamente, la pequeña pelea de Pein y Pan termina, mientras que sus compañeros la observan partir, sin saber qué opinar al respecto.

Pein y Pan observan donde estaba sentada Konan.

- Antes que suba a hablar con Konan, tengo que aclararte ciertas cosas.- amenazó Pein, prosiguiendo la discusión.

- Di. Y aunque me las digas, ya sé qué responderte.- amenazó Pan.

- Bueno, yo me voy a jugar con "Mumusi" al jardín.- dijo Tobi, saliendo hacia dicho lugar.

- Yo también, hum.- mintió Deidara, siguiéndolo.

- Nosotros también.- dijeron Itachi , Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu.

- Y yo.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Tú no deberías salir. Como ya está terminando de descarapelarse tu piel, me das asco.- dijo Zetsu, desapareciendo hacia el jardín, con el fin de vigilarlo de alguna de las "travesuras" de Tobi.

- ¡No me hables así Zetsu!... ¡Es cierto! Hoy termina mi proceso de descarapelación… mejor me voy a mi cuarto para que no me de el sol.- indicó el sannin, subiendo por las escaleras.

- Yo me quedo aquí a seguir arreglando mi marioneta.- dijo Sasori.

- Vamos a la cocina, a ver si nos dejaron algo de comer.- indicó Pun, seguido por PanPen y Pon.

- Voy a mi cuarto, a cambiarme mi ropa por mi bata.- dijo Pin.

* * *

En el jardín, algunos de los integrantes de la malvada organización se encuentran indignados por el uso "inapropiado" del dinero por parte de las kunoichis. Sentados, contemplan a Tobi cómo intenta jugar con su mascota.

- Mira que invertir en las entradas al antro y más los covers y bebidas. Eso sale tan caro y luego hacerlo tres días seguidos. Creen que sólo por asaltar un banco tienen mucho dinero y pueden hacer lo que quieren. Nadie sabe administrar aquí mejor que yo.- argumentó Kakuzu.

- Eso es lo que se hace cuando alguien tiene mucho dinero.- indicó Hidan.

- Bueno, sólo los cerebros de pan molido como tú harían el despilfarro de dinero como si diario se cambiaran de calzones.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún idiota con cabeza de pan molido! ¡Eso se hace cuando se disfruta del dinero, alcornoque de ojos deformes! Deidara es un ejemplo del ninja que gastaba por gusto.

- Si… Pero tuve la mala suerte que me asaltaran, hum.- respondió Deidara con evidente tristeza.

- Después de la renuencia del gato de Tobi en jugar con él, el enmascarado lo tiene en brazos y decide hacer una actividad especial para matar el aburrimiento.

- Oigan, oigan… Hablemos de otra cosa, sempais.- dijo el enmascarado, con alegría.

- ¡¿Como de qué, Tobi? ¡El tema de la casa ahora es la diversión en los antros!.- arremetió el lado oscuro de Zetsu, asomando su cabeza desde el tronco de un árbol.

- Se me ocurrió hablar de algo que siempre me ha dado curiosidad.

- ¿Como el "Misterio del Triángulo de las Bermudas"?.- preguntó Kisame, con dramatismo.- Dicen que allí desaparecen misteriosamente desde barcos hasta ninjas que se aventuran a viajar hacia allá.

- Si no, no sería un misterio Kisame san… Es que tengo una pregunta, algo que no entiendo porqué pasa…

- Dinos mejor de qué es Tobi.- dijo Itachi.

- Es de algo bastante pero bastante sospechoso, Itachi san.

- ¡Ya dinos de qué, Tobi hum!.- arremetió Deidara.

- Es hasta algo que ni la ciencia ni los shinobis pueden explicar.

- ¡Dinos ya, hum!

- ¿Por qué el hermano de Itachi san lo consideran guapo las mujeres?.- dijo, con su sharingan dando vueltas.

Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu se observan entre sí, sin saber si considerar la pregunta de Tobi inoportuna o simplemente estúpida.

- Vaya. Eso es ridículo.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Ah! Tiene mucho tiempo que no escuchábamos de él… de… de…- dijo Kisame.

El oriundo de la Niebla prepara su clásica pose cool y toma aire para decir el nombre de la persona que analizarían.

- ASSSKE.- exclamó (acompañado por la "inolvidable" música de superhéroe).

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante, Tobi?.- preguntó Zetsu.- Es sólo un muchacho cualquiera.

- Es que Orochimaru san no está para que nos explique… y mejor lo resolvemos nosotros. ¿Ándenle, sí?- dijo Tobi, saltando como niño.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, pensando que lo mejor sería hacer caso de su compañero para no hacerlo enfadar- Pues yo digo que… es guapo porque… por su cabello, hum.

- El cabello no siempre es factor y ni siquiera está peinado como el mío.- dijo Hidan.- Yo digo que por esa cara de niño angelical.

- ¿Angelical?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con escepticismo.- Más bien es porque a todas las niñas les gustan los niños malos y él lo es.

- O serios… puede que sea por sus ojos, tan negros como el azabache.- dijo Kisame, incorporándose.

- O es porque es talentoso y delgado.- dijo Zetsu.- Aunque Itachi no nos ha dicho qué piensa.

- Sólo voy a decir que siempre ha sido objeto del afecto de las mujeres y no sé porqué. Es igual a mí. Eso lo dije en Big Brother.- dijo el Uchiha, de mal humor.

- Necesitamos de material para analizarlo.- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Material? Por si no lo sabes Tobi ninguno de nosotros tenemos estampitas del hermano de Itachi. Como si nos importara traerlo en las carteras.- espetó Kakuzu.

- Le podríamos preguntar a la chica del cabello de Tutti- Frutti.

- Aquí no vas a encontrarla Tobi hum.- dijo Deidara.- Tendrías que ir hasta la Hoja y dudo que tú sepas teletransportarte hasta allá.

- Pero yo sé… ¡Ah, miren! ¡Ya bajó Orochimaru san!.- dijo el enmascarado, desviando el tema de "su teletransportación".

Orochimaru se dirige hacia sus compañeros, tapado con su túnica de pies a cabeza.

- Estaba escuchando que hablaban de Sasuke kun desde la ventana y hasta me tapé muy bien para venir a ayudarlos. Y como ustedes quieren saber porqué es tan guapo Sasuke kun, he creado para la investigación "El Teorema del Sannin".

El aficionado a las serpientes saca una pizarra donde tiene anotada variados cálculos matemáticos y algebraicos de su demostración.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron los ninjas.

- Empezaremos con la relación entre una foto de Sasuke kun y el principio equivalente de la belleza masculina por medio de esta ecuación.- comenzó a explicar, parecida a una clase de Matemáticas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Konan halla la tranquilidad deseada para descansar de sus "incursiones nocturnas" a los antros. Sentada y recargada en la cabecera, enciende el televisor instalado por los hermanos de su pareja. Cambia con frecuencia de canal, de programas de chisme, repeticiones de telenovelas, programas de combates ninjas y noticias, decidiéndose por este último.

Una sección especial del noticiero titulado "NNN" da inicio. La maestra del origami prestándole atención a una mujer atractiva de largo cabello negro, vestida con un kimono.

_- Soy Yukiko Rojas. Es fin de mes y veamos juntos el "Fuera de Lugar".- anunció la periodista._

Aparece el stock de una imagen con el nombre de dicha sección e inmediatamente comienza la transmisión del video, narrado por Yukiko Rojas. Konan observa a unos ninjas bastante familiares.

- "_Fuera de lugar" esto que sucedió en la noche fuera de una taberna. Estos hombres la hicieron estallar. Estaban celebrando que habían logrado salvarse de la explosión y… pues la policía los arrestó en plena noche. Lamentable que sostuvieran su inocencia y echándole la culpa a su delator, cuando ellos eran los culpables y uno de ellos estaba bañado en alcohol… y de pena ajena también ese fuerte empujón del Anbu al sujeto de cabello rubio al cofre de la patrulla… todos se vieron muy mal… _

La nota muestra a Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu siendo aprehendidos de la "Taberna del Sapo Degollado" y llevados hacia las patrullas, acompañado por un letrero diciendo: **"El desastre después de una explosiva noche de copas".**

- Oh no. Salieron en la telecita.- comentó Konan.- Mejor no le cuento a Pein porque si no…

_- Y qué me dice de esta agresión. Gracias a "Maito Gai" de la Aldea de la Hoja por mandarnos este video a la página del noticiero "NNN", en donde vemos en un centro comercial a dos hombres se empujan dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida… Los clientes, que con razón estaban tan asustados, no se atreven a intervenir y el hombre de cabello gris con gel empuja al de un turbante hacia uno de los cristales, rompiéndolo por completo. Casi caen sobre una pareja y…_

La escena donde Hidan y Kakuzu se pelean dentro del "KunaiDonalds" había sido la elegida por el noticiero, titulándolo "**El efecto de la comida rápida".**

- ¡No puede ser! Otra vez nosotros allí. Lo bueno es que no nos han reconocido.- dijo la maestra del origami.

_- Después huyeron… nadie los pescó y nadie pagó los daños…" fuera de lugar"…_

La siguiente imagen exhibe a los integrantes de la famosa organización afuera de un restaurante, bajo la leyenda: **"Rambo contra el mundo".**

- ¿Cómo es que les llegan todos esos videitos?.- se preguntó la kunoichi, alterada.- ¡Y tenemos las capitas! ¡Falta que digan nuestros nombrecitos!

_- Siguiendo con esto de las peleas, ahora tenemos una callejera y otra fuera de un restaurante. Un hombre fornido que se parece a "Rambo" les gana sin esforzarse a nueve personas… que por las capas que tienen… Parece que eran imitadores de los integrantes de la casa "Big Brother: Akatsuki", ¿Se acuerda de estos participantes que dieron mucho de qué hablar hace un par de meses y que sus seguidores se disfrazaban de ellos?... mire nada más, a dos los estrelló en un auto y a otro lo jaló y lo mandó al camión que volteó… y también aventó un bote de basura a los otros… violencia absoluta… "Fuera de lugar"._

- Uff. Por lo menos piensan que somos imitadores.

Yukiko Rojas presenta ahora un video que contrasta con los anteriores.

_- Y fíjese de este "Fuera de lugar". Un hombre de máscara, que imita a los Akatsuki, hizo un anuncio bastante pintoresco durante la transmisión de la cápsula "Cuéntale al País del Fuego", acompañado por sus dos compadres. Escúchelo._

- ¿Tobi? ¿Deidara? ¿Sasori?.- se preguntó a sí misma Konan al ver la transmisión.

Las imágenes son sobre el trío de villanos durante su "excursión" a la transmisión en vivo de "Cuéntale al País del Fuego", mientras se efectuaba el embotellamiento que demoró a la organización de criminales al inicio de su viaje en carretera.

_- ¡Si... Yo quiero decir algo!.- interrumpió Tobi, muy emocionado._

_Deidara se escandaliza, intuyendo que algo no deseado podría revelar el enmascarado._

_- Quiero decirle a todo el país del fuego que... QUE PEIN Y KONAN SE VAN A CASAR.- gritó, con mucha emoción._

- QUÉEEE.- exclamó Konan, asombrada por el inesperado y repentino "compromiso".

La cápsula repite las últimas palabras de Tobi tres veces. Konan abre la boca ante la sorpresa. Su rostro comienza a contorsionarse de ira ante el anuncio.

- QUÉEE… QUÉEE… CÓMO ESTÁ ESO DE QUE ME VOY A CASAR Y EL %$%$% DE PEIN NO ME HABÍA DICHO NADA Y LE DIJO PRIMERO A ESOS %&&%%&.- exclamó Konan, con furia, sintiéndose engañada e ignorada por su novio.

_- No solamente ese hombre anunció con bombo y platillo una boda.- prosiguió la narración de Yukiko Rojas, soltando una breve risa.- Sino que invitó a todos los televidentes a ella. Sea testigo._

La imagen de nueva cuenta se enfoca al enmascarado y aparece el letrero que indica: **"Una boda de ensueño infantil".**

_- ¡Va a haber pastel, misa, baile y vestido de novia! ¡También dulces, regalos, piñata, inflables, payasos y alberca de pelotas de colores! ¡No sabemos cuándo van a casarse pero... ¡ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS!.- exclamó Tobi, levantando sus brazos._

_- La reacción de la conductora vale más que mil palabras. ¡Quedó literalmente confundida por lo que habría en la fiesta de bodas!... "Fuera de lugar"_

Konan abruptamente apaga el televisor.

- SON UNOS… INDISCRETOS DE $%$%$%. CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE INVITARAN ASÍ DE LA NADA A PERSONAS DESCONOCIDAS. ESTO YA FUE DEMASIADO… PERO YA SÉ QUE VOY A HACER.

Decidida, la kunoichi se pone de pie, con gran rapidez empaca, cierra su maleta, abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Pin, vestido únicamente con bóxers de dinosaurios y una bata, camina hacia las escaleras cuando en el trayecto encuentra a Konan.

- Todos son iguales. Malditos hombres.- pensó la maestra del origami en voz alta, ligeramente decepcionada.

- ¿Y esa maleta? ¿Te sientes bien, Conán? Dijiste "Malditos hombres".- indicó Pin, el primer reino animal.

- FUERA DE MI CAMINO, IMBÉCIL.- arremetió, empujándolo con el hombro, para así bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Pero qué hice? Quería ayudar. ¿Te molestó mi bata?.-

* * *

Pein y Pan continúan argumentando en el comedor.

- Así que si se te vuelve a ocurrir llevar a Konan a tus estúpidos lugares de diversión, voy a tener que ser más severo contigo.- amenazó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Di lo que quieras. Porque yo soy capaz de…- argumentó Pan.

- ¿A dónde vas, Konan? ¿Te vas a cambiar de un lugar para dormir?.- preguntó Sasori, viendo a la kunoichi sostener su maleta en el pasillo.

El comentario de Pan no logra finalizarse, ya que tanto ella como su hermano se asombran al ver a Konan. Teniendo un mal presentimiento, Pein se acerca a su pareja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó el usuario del rinnegan, con sospecha.

- ¡Y todavía me lo preguntas! ¡Eres un cínico sinvergüenza!.- arremetió Konan.

- Eh… ¿Konan?.- preguntó Pan, extrañada por el abrupto comportamiento de su cuñada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- inquirió Pein, confundido por el apelativo a su persona.

- ¡No trates de hacerte el %$%$%$! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer en un futuro?

- ¿Atrapar jinchuurikis? Eso ya lo sabías desde que se formó Akatsuki.

- ¡No es de eso! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Lo que se me hace que fue una $%$%$% de tu parte es porqué le dijiste a todo el mundo eso que harías y nunca me lo dijiste en persona! ¡Lo esperaría de cualquier hombre, pero menos de ti! Me has decepcionado.

- ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué? Eh… No sé de que hablas, en serio.- dijo Pein, confundido y sorprendido por la agresión de la maestra del origami.

- Parece que Konan se cree actriz y puede actuar como si fuera una novia enojada.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡No estoy actuando como lo hice fuera del banco, %&%&%& Sasori! ¡Realmente estoy muy enojada! ¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Pein! ¡Renuncio a Akatsuki y me voy de aquí!

- ¿¡Renunciar a Akatsuki?.- exclamaron Pan y Sasori, asombrados por la decisión.

- ¿Renunciar? Pero… pero que… no entiendo…

- Así como lo oyes, alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa, desecho de la vida… Te odio y te desprecio.- recalcó la kunoichi, con más seguridad y furia.

El comentario de Konan hiere más a Pein.

- RATA DE DOS PATAAAAAAAAAAS, HUUUUM.- cantó Deidara con gran potencia y entonación. Después de escuchar los calificativos despectivos de Konan, había entrado a la casa y recordado una canción "especial" para la ocasión.- TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI, HUUUUUM… PORQUE UN BICHO RASTRERO, AÚN SIENDO EL MÁS MALDITO HUM, COMPARADO CONTIGO, SE QUEDA MUUUY CHIQUITOOOOOOO HUUUUUM… ¿Me estás oyendo inútil, hum?.- prosiguió el artista con la melodía.

- Eso está fuerte.- comentó Pan.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme a mí, que yo soy el líder, toda esa bazofia! ¡En cuanto arregle este problema con Konan, vas a tener que reprimir tu condenado espíritu jilguero de cantante!.- reprendió Pein a su subordinado.

Deidara se asusta y traga saliva.

- Pero estaba cantando una canción, hum.

- Exacto. Deidara no pudo decirlo mejor y… no existe arreglo entre nosotros, Pein. Ya decidí qué hacer con mi vida.- señaló Konan, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Konan! No sé porqué estás enojada conmigo. ¡No te vayas! No hice nada malo como para que te pongas así. ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de esto y lo solucionamos?- dijo Pein, arrodillándose y rebasando el límite de la desesperación.

Los testigos de la escena no saben qué decir sobre el comportamiento de Pein.

- No hay ni solución ni nada más que decir, Pein. Hasta siempre.- concluyó, derramando unas lágrimas. Empuja a Pein, sale de la casa y coloca un sello de manera que nadie pueda seguirla ni localizarla.

El reino del silencio impera en la casa. Pin y Poin se habían asomado desde la escalera para enterarse de la situación, mientras que Pun, PanPen y Pon hicieron lo propio desde la puerta de la cocina. Ninguno se atreve a hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Ya se fue. ¿Tú crees?.- dijo Pon, rompiendo el silencio.

- Bravo, hermano.- dijo Pan.- No sé qué hiciste ahora, pero te superaste a ti mismo. Konan se fue.

- No dije ni hice nada malo. ¿Qué le dijiste en tus salidas al antro como para que se pusiera así? ¿Se fue con otro hombre?.- preguntó Pein, con nervios y tristeza.

- No le dije nada. Vimos a hombres guapos y sexies y… eso sí que no. Siempre te fue fiel.

- No entiendo nada. No entiendo nada.- murmuró, con una serie depresión denotada en su voz, con sus manos en su cabeza.

* * *

Konan arriba a la calle principal. A lo lejos alcanza a ver un taxi y hace la parada.

- Taxi. Taxi. TAAAAAXIIIIIIII.- llamó, al último con un grito grave y mucha fuerza dada a la "distracción" del taxista.

En el instante que el auto comienza a detenerse y Konan toma su maleta, un hombre aprovecha la oportunidad. Ubicado detrás de la kunoichi, le pega en el hombro, arriba al taxi y abre la portezuela.

- ¡Oye! ¡Quítate %&%&!.- arremetió la kunoichi, utilizando un jutsu en el que gran cantidad de papel aparece, confunde al "intruso", alejándolo del vehículo. La propia Konan empuja al intruso y le da un golpe con su maleta en el estómago, para así ser ella quien entre al taxi.

- ¡Mi bolsa!.- exclamó el hombre, después de dejarla en el asiento.

Konan arroja el objeto pedido desde la ventana del taxi. Saca su mano y hace un gesto grosero con su mano. El transporte arranca y deja a su paso un gran remolino de origami.

* * *

El ambiente "sepulcral" dentro de la casa de verano se ve roto por cierto debate que se tornó polémico entre sus partícipes. Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Orochimaru murmuraban con frenesí.

- Y así, deduciendo la ecuación que les mostré y relacionado con los cuadrantes de estas fotografías, se demuestra que Sasuke kun es guapo.- dijo Orochimaru, entrando a la vivienda.

Las manos del sannin sujetan dos fotos tamaño póster del hermano de Itachi, la primera cuando era gennin y la segunda durante su exilio. Ambas tienen trazadas los cuadrantes mencionados.

- Yo insisto que ese magnetismo animal con las chicas es por sus ojos.- sostuvo Kisame.

- Ninguno de nosotros te entendió, Orochimaru. ¿Pensabas que íbamos a poder comprender todo eso?.- preguntó Kakuzu, recordando la confusa explicación.

- Qué bueno que Sasori no estuvo presente. Él hubiera sido el más confundido de todos nosotros.- dijo Zetsu.

- Eso sí. Su mente se hubiera hecho pedazos.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Itachi, notando el ambiente de pesadumbre en el lugar.

- Pein está sentado en el pasillo y… llorando.- comentó Hidan, notando a su líder con el extraño comportamiento.

- Sasori san… Deidara sempai. ¿Qué tienen? ¿Están tristes porque no estuvieron con nosotros en el tema de porqué es tan guapo el hermano de Itachi san?.- preguntó Tobi, cargando a su gato.

- No, Tobi hum. Verás es que…- comenzó a decir Deidara.

- Konan renunció a Akatsuki y se acaba de ir.- completó Sasori.

- QUEEEEEEEEEE.- gritaron los últimos en enterarse de la noticia.

- KOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.- exclamó Pein, llenó de dolor.

Una serie de relámpagos se escuchan en el cielo y la lluvia no se hace esperar. Sabientes de la capacidad de Pein en provocar severas inundaciones semejantes a un diluvio, sus empleados se sienten incómodos ante el repentino cambio del clima.

- ¿Por qué se fue Konan?.- preguntó Itachi, extrañado por la decisión de la kunoichi.

- Discutió y dijo algo de que mi hermano nunca le dijo y todos sabían.- respondió Pun.

- Creo que estoy más confundido y no soy Sasori.- dijo Orochimaru, arqueando la ceja por la contestación del aficionado a las motocicletas.

- Es más. Ni Pan sabía que ella se iría.

- Nunca dijo nada de irse de la nada hasta hace unos minutos.- dijo Pan.

Kakuzu decide expresarse.

- Ay Pein. ¿A poco Konan te cortó? Se tardó mucho ¿No?.- comentó, con un acentuado sarcasmo.

La opinión del oriundo de la Cascada repercute en el estado emocional del usuario del rinnegan.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó, al borde de la locura.

- Kakuzu, ¿Qué hiciste? Pein está peor por tu culpa.- dijo Hidan.

- DÉJENME SOLO. LÁRGUEEEEENSE… TOOOOODOS LÁRGUENSE. VAYAN A ARRODILLARSE EN EL JARDÍN.

- Pero, no tenemos la culpa de...- argumentó Sasori.

- Y está lloviendo muy fuerte.- dijo Kisame.

- NO ME INTERESA. VÁYANSE. AHORA.- señaló el usuario del rinnegan.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Tobi (quien dejó libre a su gato para que se fuera a su recámara), Hidan y Kakuzu bajan sus cabezas y obedecen la órden.

- Qué bueno que a nosotros no nos mandó a la shuvia.- dijo PanPen, el lector de mentes.

Pein observa a sus hermanos con detenimiento.

- USTEDES TAMBIÉN VÁYANSE AL JARDÍN. QUIERO ESTAR SOLO.- arremetió, perdiendo el control.

- QUE. PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS TU FAMILIA.- gritaron los hermanos y hermana.

- NO ME IMPORTA… VÁYANSE .

Aterrados ante la desdicha del líder, Pon, Pun, Pin, Pan, Poin y PanPen salen disparados a hacerles compañía a los "holgazanes".

Parados bajo la lluvia, cada uno de los "castigados" se encuentran preocupados por su salud.

- Pein está muy mal, ¿No creen?.- comentó Pon.- Lo bueno es que no traigo mis cohetes conmigo porque se descompondrían.

- Esto es terrible. Si seguimos aquí todo el día en la lluvia, nos va a dar neumonía.- dijo Kisame, tapándose la cabeza con sus manos.

- No me molesta mucho esto. Yo estoy ya acostumbrado hasta a las avalanchas del exterior.- señaló Zetsu, con resignación.

- Kisame, tranquilo.- dijo Itachi, manteniendo la serenidad.- Acuérdate de la vez en "Big Brother" cuando…

_Inicia Flashback_

_Durante su participación en "Big Brother: Akatsuki", Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu se encuentran en el rincón de la casa, con las manos en la nuca y de cuclillas, mirando hacia la pared._

_Era de noche y todos se encontraban cansados por igual._

_- Me duele mi espalda.- se quejó Hidan.- Quisiera irme a mi hamaca, es más cómoda._

_- Y yo irme al jardín.- indicó Zetsu._

_- ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para quejarte, Zetsu!. ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó a querer espiar a Pein y Konan a la suite!.- exclamó Kisame._

_- ¡Y ustedes por seguirme la corriente!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu._

_- Pero aquí no hay ningún río para dejarnos llevar por la corriente.- dijo Sasori, con inocencia._

_Ante la nueva "malinterpretación" del marionetero y con excepción de él, el resto lanza una exclamación y cae al estilo anime._

_- ¡Sasori! No estamos hablando de los ríos.- espetó Kakuzu.- Es de que nosotros tuvimos también la culpa del castigo por hacerle caso a Zetsu._

_- Ah. Ya entendí._

_- QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO. LES DIJE QUE NO SE MOVIERAN.- gritó una voz bastante conocida._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron con terror, mirando rápidamente hacia la ubicación de Pein, sentado y brazos cruzados en la sala._

_- ¿Todo el tiempo has estado aquí Pein, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, con nervios._

_- Mi bunshin sí. Y como se les ocurrió moverse sin mi consentimiento, van a estar con esa posición seis horas más, hasta mediodía.- recalcó Pein, con dureza._

_ - QUEEEEE . ES MUCHO TIEMPO.- sollozaron._

_- Eso no es mi problema. Eso les pasa por reaccionar ante la confusión de Sasori. Y como ni él ni Tobi se movieron, terminarán en una hora más._

_- ¿De veras?.- preguntó Sasori, aliviado por zafarse de la extensión del castigo._

_- ¿Tobi, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, sorprendido por la suerte de su sempai.- Pero…_

_El enmascarado tiene su posición antigua, encontrándose inmóvil. Un ronquido originado de su parte se hace escuchar._

_- Vaya. Está completamente dormido. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, mirando a Tobi._

_- ¿Dormido, hum? ¡Eso no es justo hum!.- reclamó Deidara._

_- Maldición.- dijo Orochimaru, acomodando su larga cabellera.- Debí haberme quedado dormido como Tobi._

_- Y como tú acabas de jugar con tu estúpido cabello, Orochimaru. Tú vas a tener una hora extra de castigo.- dijo Pein._

_- ¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡Sólo me desenredé el cabello!.- exclamó el sannin._

_- Asi que, vuelvan a tomar sus posiciones si no quieren que los deje ahí un día completo más._

_Al borde del llanto por el estrés y el cansancio, los empleados de Pein vuelven a retomar su castigo._

_Termina Flashback_

- Es cierto. Y no sé cómo le hiciste esa vez para mantener la calma.- dijo Kisame.

- Sabía que en algún momento el castigo terminaría y debía esperar. Medité mucho.- dijo el Uchiha.

- Yo estuve dormido en la mitad del castigo. Y no sabía de eso que pasó. Entonces por eso seguían de cuclillas.- meditó Tobi, con su sharingan girando.

- Eso es horrible.- dijo Pin, horrorizado por la historia que acababa de escuchar.- Los vi en la tele y… agradezco que yo no recibí ese castigo como ustedes y no lo recibiré.

- Pues tú eres el más afectado ahora, Pin.- dijo Poin, el juez.- Sólo traes bata y calzones.

- Vaya. Todo lo que pasó hoy es peor que Kakuzu usando una tanga.- dijo Hidan, en tono reflexivo.

- ¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, HIDAN!... YO NO ME VEO MAL EN TANGA. ME QUEDAN MUY BIEN.- arremetió el aficionado al dinero.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí la usas? Qué asco.- dijo Pan, sacando la lengua en son de desagrado.

- Yo no pedí tu opinión, Pan.

- Pobre Pein.- dijo Pun.- Hasta nos sacó de la casa a sus hermanos. Konan le ha hecho pedazos su corazón.

- Y eso que siempre he pensado que Pein no es más que piedra con los seres humanos, excepto con Konan.- dijo Orochimaru, guardando en su túnica los posters que habían analizado previamente.

Inesperadamente, Pein sale al jardín y se aproxima a todas las personas que "excomulgó" de la casa.

- ¿Te vienes a unir a nuestro castigo?.- preguntó Pin.

- No…

El usuario del rinnegan no puede contener más sus lágrimas.

- Ayúdenme a encontrar a Konan… Por favor.- dijo.

- QUEEEEE.- exclamaron tanto la familia como los empleados de Pein, anonadados por el requerimiento del líder y sus "finos modales" atribuidos a la tristeza y congoja de su alma.

* * *

El final de un capítulo tragicómico. ¿Podrán encontrar a Konan? ¿A dónde se habrá marchado? ¿Arreglará Pein el problema con ella?

Para sus opiniones, sugerencias, anuncios, lo que gusten compartir, están los reviews.

Gracias. Cuídense mucho y quienes andan en fiestas por los bicentenarios de independencia aprovéchenlas porque habrá días libres XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	19. LA FRENÉTICA BÚSQUEDA DE UNA KUNOICHI

Un poco larga la ausencia, pero saludos a todos nuevamente. XD

Si que ese repentino arranque y renuncia de Konan puso a los akatsukis de cabeza, sobretodo a Pein. Seguirá sufriendo, pero no será por mucho tiempo y hay que en verdad cuidar en los casos en los que uno salga en televisión, no vaya a ser que tus palabras sean escuchadas y cause grandes problemas, como lo hizo Tobi jeje, aunque no haya tenido que ver el ex novio de Konan en eso, simplemente fueron los medios de comunicación.

Aunque hayan matado a más miembros de akatsuki y hayan de alguna u otra manera "resucitado" otros, continuaremos con el fic hasta el final.

Gracias por la mención de la canción de Kiss, así como de emitir sus reviews y seguirnos leyendo Xd

Como el capítulo anterior quedó en un clímax y punto de ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, éste prosigue el final del anterior: la búsqueda de esta maestra del origami, referente al título de este nuevo capítulo.

Estamos a muy pocos capítulos de la conclusión del fic.

Sale, aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 19.- La frenética búsqueda de una kunoichi

La repentina despedida y renuncia permanente de Konan de Akatsuki, la organización de criminales más temida, llevó al borde de colapso a Pein. Renuente a dejar ir a la maestra del origami sin recibir una explicación lógica a causa de aquella decisión, el usuario del rinnegan, en compañía de sus subordinados y familia, emprende la marcha en búsqueda de su amada de manera peculiar…

- No entiendo qué hacemos aquí en el camión, hum.- opinó Deidara.- Primero debimos hacer un plan en la casa y después iniciábamos la búsqueda de Konan, hum.

- Deparadum.- dijo Pin, el primer reino animal.- Creo que hubiera sido mejor que primero nos secáramos bien. Estuvimos en la lluvia y estamos todavía mojados. Puede hacer que nos de una gripa.

- Si hiciéramos eso Pin, perderíamos más tiempo en encontrar a Konan. Y por lo menos estamos en el camión y no nos estamos mojando más por culpa de Pein.- dijo Pan, la hermana y segunda reino animal.

- Ni a Pun ni a Tobi les importa mojarse. Parece que la moto los hace sentirse libres.- dijo Sasori.

Pun, el reino del fantasma hambriento, y Tobi se ubican en la motocicleta del primero, quien la conduce con audacia con un casco puesto. El enmascarado está sentado en la parte del copiloto, brincando emocionado ante la idea de estar en aquel emocionante transporte.

- Esos dos están locos.- indicó Zetsu, observando al par.

- Me da miedo cuando Pein está tan triste. Parece que no está en el mundo ¿Cómo ven?- dijo Pon, el reino demonio.

El rostro de Pein luce demacrado, con los ojos rojos y mira hacia el horizonte a través de la ventana del camión. La lluvia azota con más fuerza el lugar.

- Y está tan callado.- dijo Poin, el reino del infierno, volteando a ver a su hermano.- No se encuentra en condiciones óptimas para hacer una búsqueda por sí mismo ni para regañarnos. Debió quedarse en casa.

- Poin, no deberías de estar volteando mientras manejas. Concéntrate y mira al frente.- dijo Pan.

- Lo que estamos haciendo no sirve de nada.- dijo Kakuzu, sentado al fondo del vehículo.- Ya era para que con la lluvia de Pein hubiéramos ya encontrado a Konan.

- La shuvia puede hacer que no podamos localizar a Konan. Está muy fuerte.- opinó PanPen, el reino humano.

- Más bien la lluvia debería ya habernos dicho dónde se le ocurrió a Konan esconderse.

- La fuerza de la lluvia no tiene nada qué ver. Puede que esté escondiéndose en un lugar donde esté protegida del agua y por eso no sabemos dónde está.- dijo Itachi.

- Si que las mujeres saben esconderse muy bien para cuando los hombres queremos buscarlas. Son unas insensatas. Creen que nosotros no sufrimos por su ausencia- comentó Kisame.

- Tomen.- indicó Hidan, repartiendo un misterioso objeto de índole religioso a cada uno de los presentes.- Esto servirá para que encontremos a Konan.

- ¡¿De qué puede servirnos eso? ¡No es más que un adorno horrible!- preguntó Zetsu en su faceta oscura.

- Son rosarios, Zetsu. Si los apretamos con el puño con fuerza y pensamos en el bienestar de Konan, Jashin sama puede hacernos el milagro.

- Jajaja.- rió Kakuzu con discreción.

Hidan mira al aficionado al dinero con molestia.

- ¿Qué no tiene tu alma ningún gramo de fe, Kakuzu?- espetó el jashinista con desdén.

- Tengo gramos de monedas y billetes, pero encomendarme a un rosario de madera barato y mal hecho… no gracias.

- ¡No están malhechos! ¡Yo los hice! ¡Y con la madera de mejor calidad que pude encontrar! ¡Pónganselos!

- Con mucho gusto, Hidan.- dijo Pan, colocándose el suyo en el cuello no sin antes mandarle un beso al creador de los rosarios.

- ¡No hagas eso!- arremetió Hidan, limpiándose el beso de los labios.

- No necesito esto, hum. No quiero verme con tantos adornos como ya tiene Itachi, hum.

- ¿Conservas esa medalla que te dio Kisame?- preguntó Pin.- Es lo menos que podría hacer un amigo, por ejemplo hasta conservar un pedazo de papel que él haya usado es muestra de la amistad.

- Eso del papel ya es muy extraño.- opinó Orochimaru.

- Claro que la tiene puesta su medalla y con mucho orgullo. Muéstrales Itachi.- dijo el espadachín, con alegría.

Avergonzado a causa de la "ostentosidad" de la medalla del M.A, el Uchiha saca y vuelve a guardar con enorme rapidez el objeto.

- Ya está. Esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi.

Un ruido proveniente del vidrio de una de las ventanas se escucha en el camión.

- Parece que Tobi quiere decirnos algo, ¿Ustedes creen?- dijo Pon.

- ¡Pon sempai! ¡Pon sempai!- gritó, moviendo agitadamente sus abrazos.- ¡Pun san quiere hacerles una pregunta! ¡Dice que es muy importante!

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que encontrar a Konan?

Sin dejar de observar hacia su frente, Pun, el hermano motociclista y especializado en absorber chakra, menciona un aspecto importante sobre la búsqueda.

- ¿Por qué Konan se molestó con Pein?

- Pun pregunta que porqué Konan se enojó con Pein.- informó Pon.

Los presentes ponen los ojos en blanco, ya que desconocían las razones del arranque de ira de la kunoichi.

- Es cierto. Olvidamos una evidencia clave para resolver el caso de la ira de Konan.- dijo Poin.

- ¡Bola de tontos! ¿¡Cómo a nadie se le ocurrió pensar el porqué Konan se enojó?- exclamó Pan, furiosa por la ineptitud de los muchachos.

- Hasta a ti se te pasó pensar en eso, hermana.- dijo Pon.

- Lo había pensado, pero por la extraña discusión que tuvimos sobre porqué dicen que mi hermano menor es guapo olvidé preguntar.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Sha ven? Debemos preguntarle a Pin, que fue la última persona que vio a Konan.- dijo PanPen.

- Ella sólo me dijo: "FUERA DE MI CAMINO, IMBÉCIL".- dijo Pin, emulando una correcta imitación del grito de la maestra del origami.

- No nos sirve saber si te insultó Konan. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella antes?- preguntó Orochimaru.

- Pues estaba en su cuarto…

Motivado por descubrir la causa que incitó el problema, Pein mira a sus subordinados y a sus hermanos con perspicacia.

- Mirando la televisión.- dijo el líder, en voz alta.- Pin. ¿Te fijaste qué canal estaba puesto?

- Uno como de noticias. Porque me dio mucha curiosidad ver qué estaba viendo. Pensé que vio un programa malo de manualidades o algo así.

- ¿Uno de noticias, hum?- preguntó Deidara.

- ¿Qué pudo haber visto Konan en las noticias que la haya hecho enojar?.- se preguntó Pein.

- Algún tipo de infidelidad de ti Pein o algo así.- comentó Zetsu.

- ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso! Compréndeme, por favor.- sollozó el líder.

Deidara y Sasori se observan entre sí y deciden informar al usuario del rinnegan un detalle importante.

- Es que hay algo que nunca te dijimos Pein, hum.- comenzó a informar el originario de la Roca.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando fue lo del embotellamiento.- comenzó a decir Sasori.

- ¿Te acuerdas que unos de nosotros salimos del camión ese día, hum?

- Si. Dime Deidara, qué pasó después. Si eres tan amable.- pidió Pein, con inauditos buenos modales atribuidos a la tristeza.

- Ah.- recordó Orochimaru el incidente.- Creo que ya sé qué es…

- Pues había una reportera de un programa raro y nos pidió que diéramos nuestros mensajes… Yo le mandé saludos a mi abuela Chiyo y Deidara anunció nuestros conciertos.- dijo el marionetero.

- Eso no puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Konan.- dijo Pein, en son de derrota.

- Es que…- Deidara tragó saliva.-A la mejor Konan escuchó el mensaje de que te ibas a casar con ella… hum.- dijo, espantado.

Las últimas palabras de Deidara son registradas en la mente de Pein, quien frunce el entrecejo, confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus hermanos se asombran por tal anuncio.

- UNA BODA.- exclamaron Pin, Pon, Pan, Poin y PanPen.

- Pein y Konan se iban a casar y no nos pensaban invitar ni dejarnos ser por lo menos padrinos de lazo.- dijo Kisame, "sentido" por la exclusión de su persona en importante evento.

- ¡Quién les dio la autorización para que decir un anuncio que ni ella ni yo hemos platicado todavía!- exclamó Pein, indignado.

- ¿¡Entonces no va a haber boda! ¡Yo quería ir a la boda!- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- No he dicho nada de eso todavía, Zetsu…

- Es que… no fuimos ni Sasori ni yo los que dijimos eso, hum…

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de…- interrumpió Sasori.

Como acto reflejo e intuyendo la identidad del culpable, Pein se asoma por una de las ventanas para su "derecho de réplica". Sus subordinados se colocan detrás de él.

- ¡Tobi! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Konan y yo nos íbamos a casar en televisión?- arremetió, furioso.

- ¿Te vas a casar, hermano? ¡El primero que abandona la soltería!- exclamó Pun, anonadado por la noticia.

- ¡Yo no dije eso, fue Itachi!- mintió el enmascarado, con fingida dulzura.

- ¡Qué!.- exclamó el usuario del sharingan, impresionado e indignado por tal acusación a su persona.- ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Ni siquiera estaba con Sasori y Deidara! ¡Estaba arreglando el claxon y están de testigos Kisame, Orochimaru y mi amigo Sasuke!

- No mientas, Tobi. Itachi no es ningún chismoso.- dijo Pein.

Itachi suspira de alivio. Finalmente y por primera ocasión en su vida, no se le había acusado "injustamente" por alguna acción que él no realizó.

- Oh no. Ya no me creyó Pein.- se lamentó el enmascarado.

- No va a haber boda. Y quería hacer fiesta en casa.- dijo Pun con decepción.

- Ahora nos falta saber lo más importante… ¿Dónde está Konan?- se preguntó Hidan.

- No, en serio, Hidan. Créeme que eso es lo que menos importa en este momento. Lo más importante es Tobi diciendo de una "supuesta boda".- arremetió Kakuzu.

- ¡Cállate, pedazo de fango apestoso! Ya sé que lo más importante es encontrar a Konan.

- Tenemos que pensar en qué lugar que nadie menos se lo imagine pudo haber ido.- reflexionó Poin, sin dejar de conducir.

- ¿Y por eso llevamos rato dando vueltas en círculos en el parque?- preguntó Orochimaru, harto de ver el mismo lugar.- Así nunca la vamos a encontrar.

- Para hallar a Konan no necesitamos el parque con niños, como esa vez con Orochimaru. Tenemos que buscar en alguna tienda de origami.- sugirió Zetsu.

- No hemos visto tiendas de origami en la zona.- dijo Poin, de mal humor por lo que sucedía.

- Como ni mis hermanos ni sho conocemos bien a Konan… le tenemos que preguntar a los holgazanes.- sugirió PanPen.

- Holgazanes, deben Konan haberles contado algo de algún lugar que le guste ir, ¿No creen?- dijo Pon.

- ¡No nos digan holgazanes!- arremetieron Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu.

- No soy el confidente de Konan más que cuando platicamos de telenovelas. No habla conmigo para otra cosa. Siento no ser el hombre en que una mujer pudiera confiar.- se lamentó Kisame.

- Por los corajes que le hecho pasar, siento como que ella tiene ganas de matarme.- dijo Tobi, con "simulada" preocupación.

- A mi me dijo una vez algo.- dijo Sasori, al parecer recordando un suceso.

Los ninjas observan al pelirrojo como la "salvación" de todo el desastre.

- Pero ya no me acuerdo bien qué.- finalizó, con inocencia.

Como cada incoherencia dicha por Sasori, todos lanzan un grito de hartazgo y caen al estilo anime, provocando que Pun y Poin se reincorporan rápidamente y en sus respectivos transportes evitar chocar contra alguna casa o árbol, ambos dando vueltas por la calle.

- ¡Vamos Sasori! ¡Te tienes que acordar por el bien de todos!- arremetió el lado oscuro de Zetsu, levantándose.- ¡Suelta ya la sopa y no nos hagas esperar! ¡Casi morimos en un choque!

- Pero yo no estoy comiendo sopa ahorita y si la tuviera no la compartiría.- dijo el marionetero, confundido.

Hidan, desesperado a causa de la confusión de Sasori, lanza su característico "grito de guerra" arroja su guadaña, clavándose en el asiento donde Deidara estaba recargado.

- AY HUUUUUUUM.- exclamó el artista, mirando de soslayo la punta del arma a milímetros de su cuello, con cabello suyo que fue cortado.- Por poco… y muero aquí, hum…

- ¡No estamos hablando de que estés comiendo sopa Maruchan! ¡Dinos el chisme!- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- ¡Tienes que recordar, despistado! ¡Estás a punto de perder tu trabajo! ¡Pein no va a querer cazar jinchuurikis sin que Konan esté con él!- exclamó Pan, a punto de golpear la pared del camión.

- Eh… eh… bueno, ahora que dices eso… ya me acordé. Fue en Big Brother cuando…- inició Sasori el relato.

_Inicia Flashback_

_En la sala de la casa de Big Brother, Konan platica con Sasori sobre algo que ella haría en una situación "especial"._

_- Si supiera que alguna pareja mía se quisiera casar conmigo pero no tuviera las agallas para decírmelo personalmente y tuviera que decirlo a otra persona y que el chisme saliera en algún lado, me sentiría muy decepcionada y me iría a olvidarlo todo a "Tarangatolunga".- dijo la maestra del origami ante un Sasori sin saber qué decir por el misterioso nombre._

_Termina Flashback_

Los villanos se sorprenden por la "gran capacidad" de Sasori en recordar aquella valiosa información.

- La memoria de Sasori esta vez pudo hacer algo importante.- observó Orochimaru.

- Me acordé porque les quería preguntar qué era "Tarangatolunga". No la encuentro la palabra en el diccionario.

- Eso no nos sirve de nada. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos qué es ese lugar.- dijo Pein, con un inusual pesimismo.

- Pues tiene nombre como de un "lugar para comprar gomitas de azúcar".- dijo Tobi, asomado por la ventana del camión, acompañado por Pun.

- No es ninguna dulcería. Es la isla de los despechados.- informó Itachi.

Los presentes fijan su atención en el Uchiha.

- Ah, olvidamos que Itachi ha estado en todas partes.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Poco después de matar a mi primera novia y al clan Uchiha, ahí fui a recuperarme del shock y tristeza de no poder estar con ella.- dijo Itachi, derramando una lágrima.

- Ay no lo sabía. ¿Sufriste mucho verdad, amigo? Lástima que no te conocí en esos momentos para apoyarte.- dijo Kisame, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

- ¡No es momento para que estemos hablando de testimonios amorosos! ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?- preguntó Poin, el juez.

- Sólo se puede llegar por avión.- respondió Itachi.

- Por aquí cerca no hay aviones que podamos tomar.- dijo Pin.

Los criminales rango S piensan en el lugar donde hay gran cantidad de dichos transportes aéreos y se les iluminan sus rostros.

- EL AEROPUERTO.- exclamaron, con triunfo.

- HUM.- finalizó Deidara.

- ¡De prisa! ¡Vayamos allá!- ordenó Pein.

- ¡Vamos Tobi! "Betsy", tendrás que hacer el viaje más rápido de toda tu vida.- indicó Pun, regresando a su moto seguido por el enmascarado.

- Está lloviendo más fuerte. Parecemos hombres que se metieron a la alberca con ropa.- comentó Tobi, sacudiéndose el agua de sus sandalias.

- ¡Todos abróchense sus cinturones!- exclamó Pon.

- Aquí no hay cinturones de seguridad, Pon.- dijo Kakuzu.- Así que nos vamos a sostener de los asientos.

El camión y la motocicleta arrancan, reemprendiendo su camino para así tomar la avenida principal que lleva hacia el aeropuerto de la localidad.

Conforme Pun y Poin rebasan alternando carriles izquierdo y derecho cuanto auto por doquier en múltiples calles, así como ocasionalmente utilizando la zona peatonal que conlleva a asustar a la gente y provocando que ésta se aleje de ella, además de tirar negocios ambulantes. El sonido de unas sirenas comienza a escucharse lejanamente detrás de ellos.

- ¡Ah! Lo que nos faltaba.- comentó Kisame con dramatismo, abrazando su samehada a causa del "desenfreno" en el conducir de Poin.- Que unas ambulancias nos pidieran el paso para que así nos quiten más tiempo. A buena hora a muchas personas se les ocurrió tener un accidente o enfermarse gravemente.

- No son unas ambulancias, Kisame.- informó Hidan, abriendo la ventana y asomándose por ésta, evitando mojarse lo mayor posible.- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Los Anbus y la policía nos están siguiendo!

- Debe ser porque vamos muy rápido.- comentó Zetsu.

- Pues detengámonos para avisarles porqué vamos así.- dijo Pin.

- No seas idiota, Pin. No podemos hacer eso.- dijo Pan.

- No, Pin.- espetó PanPen.- No shevamos dinero suficiente para la multa.

- Y no estamos para ningunear el dinero.- aclaró Kakuzu.

- Sigan. Hagan todo lo posible para que lleguemos al aeropuerto, por favor.- reiteró Pein, con desesperación y más angustiado que nunca.

- ¡Ustedes van primero! ¡Pun y Tobi!- gritó Orochimaru, entreabriendo la puerta del camión para informar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Breaking the law! ¡Breaking the law! .- exclamó Pun con júbilo, acelerando con más potencia y encendiendo la radio, escuchándose una singular canción de meta referente a su "frase" recientemente proclamada. Los tubos de escape expulsan fuego.

- Oh, oh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡Qué divertido!.- exclamó Tobi, riendo sujetándose de la motocicleta.

- Creo que por primera vez, esta carcacha de camión va a ir lo más rápido que puede, hum.- comentó Deidara, sosteniéndose del asiento.

- Segunda porque tú ya hiciste que fuera rápido el camión, como la vez en que estabas escuchando "Kunais N´Roses".- dijo Sasori.

- Voy a regresar a la calle para tomar la avenida. Daré vuelta a la derecha.- informó Poin.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamaron los presentes al momento que su compañero pisa con más profundidad el acelerador y gira bruscamente.

Aferrándose los villanos a sus respectivos asientos, los transportes rebasan uno a uno autos, camiones y motocicletas. A poca distancia para arribar a la avenida principal, Pun toma la salida en sentido correcta a la derecha y Poin toma un camino errado…

- ¡Por Jashin!.- exclamó Hidan.- Poin, esa no era la salida correcta para llegar al aeropuerto, te pasaste. Debiste seguir a Pun y Tobi…

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga, Hidan? ¡Estoy muy nervioso por cometer tantas infracciones viales en menos de tres horas!.- arremetió Poin el juez.

- ¡Oh no!.- exclamó Sasori, señalando hacia el frente.

- AAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Zetsu, asustado por lo que había en el camino.

El camión akatsukiano se encontraba a sentido contrario de su destino y los automóviles proseguían su curso. Poin da una brusca vuelta y se dispone a conducir, haciéndolo inadecuadamente: el juez golpea a la mayoría de los autos y toca frenéticamente el claxon.

Itachi se dispone a enmendar la situación.

- A este ritmo nos van a atrapar. Yo me encargo.- indicó el Uchiha.

- Hazlo. Los nervios me traicionan.- dijo Poin, cediendo el estatus de conductor a Itachi.

- ¡Deja de tocar el claxon, hum! Me pone nervioso, hum.- gritó Deidara.

Notando la cercanía de dos patrullas, Itachi realiza con asombrosa habilidad un cambio de velocidad y comienza a manejar como era la intención de Poin. Ubicado en el carril derecho y teniendo como propósito dejar "fuera de combate" a uno de los perseguidores, vira hacia la izquierda para eludir a tiempo a un camión de carga. La primera patrulla falla y como resultado golpea a dicho transporte para así dar vueltas y no poder continuar con la persecución.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Nos vas a matar con tus peligrosas proezas!.- exclamó Kisame, aterrado.

- ¡Tenías que salir con tus "Itachismos"!.- comentó Kakuzu, sin soltarse del asiento.

- ¡¿Qué es "Itachismo"?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Es una buena pregunta.- comentó Pin.- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡No podemos resolver las dudas existenciales de Sasori ahora!.- arremetió el originario de la Cascada.

- Nada importa ahora. ¡Itachi, haz lo que sea necesario para llegar al aeropuerto!... ¿No será mucha molestia?.- comentó Pein, añadiendo lo último con cortesía.

- Como nos estamos alejando del aeropuerto, voy a tener que hacer esto.- dijo Itachi.

El usuario del sharingan da vuelta en "U" y se mete a una salida que lo llevaría a la avenida que habían tomado correctamente Pun y Tobi. Inesperadamente, una Humvee impacta al camión, provocando que girara.

- Ou. No lo vi.- se quejó Itachi, girando el camión para recuperarse

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron Pan, Kisame y Orochimaru, los últimos dos como mujer.

- ¡Orochimaru ahora está más blanco que yo! ¡Se le quitó todo lo hinchado del sol en menos de un segundo!.- gritó Zetsu, notando cómo el sannin se había puesto excesivamente pálido.

- ¡No nothhhhh vayamothhhhhh a ethhhhhhhtrellar!.- gritó Orochimaru más afeminado que nunca.

Itachi recupera la compostura y va hacia la dirección correcta de tránsito, logrando ir con una inusitada velocidad, además de rebasar al resto de automóviles presentes.

- ¡La Humvee nos acecha!.- exclamó Pin.- ¿De dónde salió?

- ¡Es la segunda patrulla que nos quiere arrestar! ¿Tú crees?.- informó Pon.

- Entraremos al túnel.- informó Itachi.

Dentro del túnel y localizado en el carril izquierdo, Itachi golpea a su lado derecho un automóvil con la idea de crear una distracción, lográndolo con éxito. A pesar de provocar que dos autos más impactaran en él, la Humvee continúa al acecho, esquivando con mucha presteza la carambola de accidentes.

- Es muy hábil. Debe ser el líder de la persecución.- indicó Itachi, mirando de reojo a su rival.

- ¡Cuidado Itachi! ¡A tu deresha!.- exclamó PanPen.

La Humvee vira y golpea al camión, provocando que éste chocara contra la pared.

- ¡Nos lo tenemos que quitar de encima, hum!.- gritó Deidara, con preocupación.

- Esto que voy a hacer es de lo más peligroso que hecho hasta ahora en mi vida.- dijo Itachi, activando su sharingan.

Los presentes tragan saliva, sin saber qué decir al respecto.

Itachi acelera para rebasar un poco a la Humvee y da un giro profundo a la derecha. A manera increíble, ocasiona un derrape para quedar detrás de su oponente.

Después de realizar un fuerte giro, el Uchiha cambia de velocidad y golpea la parte trasera de la Humvee, sorprendiéndola y provocando que chocara con la pared extrema, perdiendo así el equilibrio. Quedando detrás de ésta, Itachi empuja a dicha patrulla, quedando esta última en forma horizontal. Para finalizar la "confrontación", el usuario del Sharingan acelera, provocando que la Humvee se estrellara en su parte izquierda con otro vehículo ubicado delante de ella. La camioneta de la patrulla ANBU sale girando fuera de control hacia la pared y se impacta al lado opuesto, quedando "indispuesta".

El camión de los Akatsuki se había librado de su último perseguidor y reemprende la marcha al aeropuerto. Los criminales rango S, todos despeinados por la adrenalina, suspiran de alivio.

- Lo logramos. Y con la lluvia.- dijo Itachi.

- Me tuve que cubrir todo el tiempo.- dijo Zetsu, "desflorando" sus hojas. Se había protegido en la última parte de la persecución.

- Yo tengo que hacer un comentario sobre todo lo que acaba de pasar.- recalcó Hidan, poniéndose en pie al centro del pasillo y sujetándose de dos asientos a sus lados.

Recayendo la atención sobre su persona, el jashinista se aclara la garganta.

- ¡Debimos buscar a Konan corriendo y saltando por todo el lugar! ¡Debimos usar nuestras habilidades como ninjas que todos nosotros somos y no arriesgarnos a la lluvia de Pein que podía provocar que perdiéramos el control del camión!.- arremetió Hidan, apretando una y otra vez su pelota, liberando la tensión previa a causa de las maniobras de Itachi.

- Hidan, debiste hacer eso de apretar tu pelota en vez de arrojarme la guadaña, hum.- dijo Deidara, quien miraba con temor el arma incrustada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él.- apoyó Kisame.- Sentí que podríamos morir en cualquier momento y que seríamos incapaces de cumplir con nuestra misión de vida de cazar jinchuurikis.

- Por lo menos no falta mucho para llegar al aeropuerto.- indicó Poin.

- Pun y Tobi ya debieron haber llegado.- comentó Pan.

Mientras tanto, ubicados a la entrada peatonal del aeropuerto, Tobi y Pun esperan con impaciencia la llegada de sus camaradas.

- ¿Qué les pasó a todos? ¿Por qué no vienen? Pensaba que iban detrás de nosotros… Mientras más se tarden, Konan está más cerca de irse. - preguntó Tobi, brincando por la desesperación debajo de un pequeño techo.

- Se han de haber equivocado de salida.- murmuró Pun, peinando su corta cabellera.

Rápidamente, el camión de la organización de criminales alcanza a distinguirse, mostrando serio estado de rayones y abolladuras.

- ¿Qué les pasó?.- preguntó Pun, confundido por la mala apariencia de éste.

El transporte se derrapa y frena, girando de nueva cuenta e impacta en botes de agua, tirándolas por doquier. Tobi se percata de un serio cambio en la imagen de éste.

- ¡Mis dibujos!.- exclamó, furioso al notar que sus "representaciones" de los miembros de Akatsuki se habían despintado.- ¡Destruyeron mis decoraciones! ¡Y ya está todo maltratado! ¡Y yo lo escogí y no lo pueden cuidar!

En alto total, los criminales bajan con presteza del camión, completamente despeinados. Notando la mirada de asombro de Pun, el experto en absorber chakra, y la de enojo de Tobi, Itachi decide explicar la situación.

- Nos persiguieron los anbus.- indicó el Uchiha.

- Y a nosotros no… qué raro.- dijo Pun.

- Debieron pensar que nosotros éramos los del problema.

- ¿Fueron a investigar dónde está Konan?.- preguntó Pein, preocupado por la maestra del origami.

- ¿Investigar? No nos dijiste nada de investigar, Pein.- dijo Tobi.

- ¡Cómo no se les ocurrió ir! ¡Ella podría estar ahora volando a "Tarangatolunga"!

- No es tiempo para pensar en eso, hermano.- dijo Pun, mirando detrás de Pein, su familia y los empleados de éste.

- ¡Cómo no, estúpido!.- arremetió Pan.- Konan puede haber huido ya…

- No hablo de eso Pan… tenemos… compañía.- dijo, señalando a su frente, tragando saliva.

Con excepción de Tobi y Pun, los villanos voltean a sus espaldas y lanzan un gritito. Decenas de patrullas y humvees arriban al lugar, dispuestos a enfrentárseles.

- Ay no, hum.- dijo Deidara, asustado.

- Pein. Nosotros, tus hermanos, distraeremos a los anbus. Los holgazanes y tú entren a buscar a Konan.- ordenó Poin, el juez.

- Pero…- dijo Pein.

- No te preocupes.- indicó Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes, preparando sus manos para atacar.- Entren ya ¿Sí?

PanPen se dispone a iniciar su ataque.

- Espera PanPen. Debemos hacer algo muy importante primero.- dijo Pin.

- ¿Qué cosa? Sha no debemos perder más tiempo.- arremetió PanPen.

Pin saca por medio de sellos su capa akatsuki y se la pone. Observándolo, el resto de sus hermanos y hermana imitan su acción y se ponen la indumentaria característica de la organización.

- Así me siento más inspirado a luchar.- dijo, preparando nuevamente sus sellos.

- Y a no darte gripa. Estabas en calzoncillos de "dinosaurios".- dijo Pan.

Pan y Pin invocan a sus distintivas mascotas (oscilando desde el célebre perro de tres cabezas y enormes monstruos extraños), Pon lanza cohetes protegidos de la lluvia con dirección hacia las llantas de las patrullas provocando explosiones y PanPen y Poin utilizan taijutsu. Pun aprovecha la distracción por parte del lector de mentes y el juez para sujetar a sus rivales y absórbeles su chakra. Pein y sus trabajadores observan la lucha.

- DEJEN DE MIRARNOS. QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO.- arremetió Pun, protegiéndose de un ninjutsu.- VAYAN POR KONAN PARA QUE PEIN VUELVA A SER EL MISMO AMARGADO DE SIEMPRE. QUE YO NO QUIERO PELEAR TODO EL DÍA BAJO LA LLUVIA.

Saliendo del trance, Pein, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori ingresan al aeropuerto por una de sus múltiples entradas.

Corriendo a prisa, los muchachos llegan a la zona de llegadas y salidas internacionales. Gran cantidad de gente camina con maletas y la ubicación de locales comerciales. En cada pasillo más próximo, tableros sobre los distintos vuelos a abordar mostraban horas de arribo y despegue, desapareciendo y apareciendo continuamente.

- Diablos.- se quejó Zetsu.- Ahí decía que saldría un vuelo a la Lluvia en 15 minutos y ahora dice de uno que irá al país de la Ola…

- No, Zetsu. Ahora hay uno que va a la aldea de la Cascada.- dijo Kisame.- ¡Ya no lo dice! Esto es más confuso que el origen del mundo ninja.

- Parece que Sasori san está muy de acuerdo.- corroboró Tobi.

El pelirrojo tiene los ojos en blanco, observando cada nombre de las aldeas.

- Esto es complicado. No sé cómo todas las personas que no son ninjas pueden usar los aviones. Es mucho más fácil correr, saltar y viajar a pie.- indicó Kakuzu.

- Es porque es la primera vez que estamos en un aeropuerto, segunda para Itachi san.- comentó Orochimaru.

Una aeromoza extremadamente atractiva de cabello rubio pasa frente a los criminales, captando la atención de Kakuzu.

- ¿Están perdidos? ¿Quieren que los lleve a alguna de las salas para abordar un vuelo?.- preguntó la mujer, en tono seductor, deteniéndose frente al aficionado al dinero.

- Si, si. Llévanos a donde tú quieras, claro mientras no tengamos que pagar un soborno al piloto.- dijo Kakuzu, con entusiasmo.

- ¡¿Qué?.- exclamó Hidan, irritado.- No venimos aquí a que un viejo rabo verde venga a respirar su segundo aire con una mujer. Pein no está de acuerdo, ¿Verdad, Pein?

- No importa si Kakuzu quiere coquetear con la aeromoza.- dijo Pein, con voz desesperada e hincándose. Sostiene la mano de la chica.- Pero que ella nos lleve a Konan… Muchacha, llévanos hacia la terminal para el vuelo de "Tarangatolunga" si fueras tan amable.

Con excepción de Kakuzu, los "subordinados" de Pein abren la mueca de asombro ante la aceptación de la idea de Kakuzu. Si el usuario del rinnegan se encontrara en su usual estado de ánimo, mostraría una firme y horrible renuencia a hacer caso de una chica.

- Parece que está de acuerdo. Y no le importa nada más que Konan.- dijo Sasori.

- ¿A "Tarangatolunga"? Con mucho gusto los llevo a la sala especial para ese vuelo.- declaró la aeromoza, esbozando una brillante sonrisa y guiñando el ojo a los muchachos. Emprende camino hacia el lado izquierdo, con rumbo hacia la sala deseada.

Conforme recorren cada sala, Kisame observa los números y lanza un grito al distinguir cierta cifra.

- El número 13.- dijo el espadachín, mordiéndose las uñas.- Ese no es un buen presagio. Puede que alguno de nosotros le pase algo terrible. Puede que un gato negro aparezca frente a nosotros o que alguno de nosotros encontremos una escalera, pasemos debajo de ella y de la nada surja una plaga de zombies en una avión, se estrelle en la sala y que de paso se destruya el avión de Konan…

- ¡Cállate, Kisame hum!.- exclamó Deidara, preocupado por la declaración de su compañero.- No vaya a ser que Pein te escuche y se desate una tormenta más fuerte que en Big Brother, hum.

- Kisame, es sólo un número…- dijo Itachi, callándose abruptamente. Había notado que el número de la sala tenía un anuncio especial.

Orochimaru observa de pies a cabeza a la aeromoza.

- ¿Qué le ves a la aeromoza, Orochimaru?.- preguntó Zetsu.- ¿Tienes envidia que ella sea una verdadera mujer?

- ¡Claro que no, Zetsu!.- espetó el sannin.- ¡Lo que pasa es que ella no está usando tacones! ¡No tiene porte de aeromoza! ¡Hasta está usando sandalias de ninja!

Itachi, con un acto reflejo, saca su kunai y lo coloca cerca del cuello de la muchacha, en seña de amenaza. El resto de los Akatsuki palidecen ante la acción de éste.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que son terroristas y quieren matarme?.- preguntó la aeromoza, asustada e incapaz de moverse.

- ¡Itachi! ¿Por qué amenazas a la muchacha?.- preguntó Sasori.- Somos criminales rango S, pero no somos terroristas…

- No hagas esto más difícil, Itachi. Que el tiempo se nos acorta.- dijo Pein.

- Jashin sama acaba de hablar dentro de mi. Y hay que seguir a la aeromoza.- dijo Hidan.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con este pedazo de hule usado.- dijo Kakuzu.- La sonrisa de la chica indica que ella es de buena fe.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún hule, cabeza de higo pasado en días!.- arremetió el jashinista.

- Si no me sueltas, voy a gritar.- amenazó la muchacha.

- Orochimaru, continúa hablando.- dijo el Uchiha.

- Su maquillaje no parece de aeromoza. Parece como si un hombre se maquillara.- continuó el aficionado a las serpientes.- Y lleva un kunai debajo de la falda, una aeromoza nunca lo usa y si lo usara, lo tendría como cualquier kunoichi…

El silencio impera entre los presentes.

- Yo ya me cansé de jugar "Adivina quién".- dijo Tobi, como infante.- Vamos ya por Konan y regresemos a la casa.

- Esto no es el juego de "Adivina quien" para adivinar. ¿Van a confiar en mí o no van a querer confiar en mí?.- dijo la aeromoza, con una forma de hablar bastante conocida por los villanos.

Itachi, con una reacción excepcional, intenta degollar a la víctima pero ésta expulsa una gran cantidad de chakra, provocando que el Uchiha saliera volando hacia las sillas en la sala espera pero éste recupera el control cayendo en el suelo de pie, derrapándose y finalizando el movimiento al sentarse en una de los asientos.

- AAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó la mujer, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el extremo opuesto de la terminal y desapareciendo.

- Ella era un bunshin.- comentó Hidan.

- No, ¿En serio, Hidan? Yo pensaba que era una aeromoza hermosa de carne y hueso.- replicó Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo.

- Ni digas Kakuzu, que tú caíste en las redes de ese bunshin que nos llevaba al vuelo de la "Isla Tortuga" que no sé dónde está.

- Parece que tú te has vestido antes de mujer, Orochimaru. Por eso supiste que la aeromoza era un bunshin.- comentó Kisame.

- ¡Yo nunca me he vestido de mujer, Kisame! ¡Solo vi que era muy extraño que no supiera arreglarse como una!.- arremetió el sannin.

- Oigan. Tienen que ver quién está aquí también.- interrumpió Sasori, señalando detrás de todos.

Todos se voltean hacia el lugar indicado por el pelirrojo y notan la presencia bastante conocida de un ninja que les ha dado problemas desde el momento en que decidieron salir de viaje.

- MATSUSHITO.- exclamaron, aterrados. Un estruendoso trueno se escucha por todo el aeropuerto.

- No me quedaré a pelear con ustedes, peleoneros.- amenazó el ex novio de Konan.- Vine por Konan y vengo a llevármela conmigo.

Después de decir esto último, Matsushito corre con prisa rumbo a la terminal del vuelo hacia la isla de Tarangatolunga. Se escucha un estruendoso relámpago. Dispuestos a evitar que éste llegara ante la maestra del origami, se disponen a iniciar una persecución, pero Deidara se dispone a adelantarse.

- Esta vez no tendré miedo, hum.- declaró el artista, poniéndose su capa akatsukiana y corre tras el rival.

- ¡Yo voy contigo Deidara sempai! Quiero jugar a las "Strays".- dijo Tobi, siguiendo a su camarada y poniéndose su capa.

- ¡Zetsu!.- ordenó Pein inesperadamente.- ¡Síguelo, por favor!

Zetsu se pone también la capa y desaparece en las paredes.

- Ahora sí nos pondremos todos nuestras capas y mostraremos todos nuestros jutsus que nos han limitado y de los que nos sentimos orgullosos.- señaló Kisame, con orgullo.

- Espero que a Deidara no le pase nada.- comentó Sasori.

El usuario del rinnegan, quien acompañado por Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori e Itachi buscan a Konan y no sin antes colocarse sus distintivas capas reemprenden la búsqueda de la maestra del origami.

* * *

Deidara persigue a Matsushito. Con el objetivo de perder de vista al acechante, el ex novio de Konan empuja personas y jala a algunas utilizándolas como obstáculos. El originario de la Roca las esquiva, sin embargo Matsushito comienza a arrojar personas más corpulentas, provocando que éste chocara, sin derribarlo.

- Auch, hum, auch, hum.- se quejó, lastimándose el rostro y girando una vez a causa de los golpes.

Un hombre es arrojado por Matsushito, rodándolo al suelo y provoca que Deidara tropiece, caiga y se reincorpore con presteza. El ex novio de Konan ingresa a un restaurante. El artista sin dudarlo entra a éste.

- ¡No voy a dejar que me sigas persiguiendo, perseguidor!.- amenazó Matsushito, tomando un plato de hondo con sopa, lo arroja hacia Deidara. Debido a la gran velocidad de éste, no logra evadirlo y termina dándole de lleno en la cara.

- ¡Maldito, hum! ¡Era sopa caliente de cebolla con ajo, hum! ¡Me quema!.- exclamó, furioso por la acción del hombre.- AAAAAAAAAAA, HUM…

A causa de la sopa que le impide ver con claridad, Deidara tropieza con una de las sillas, cayendo casi de boca e incorporándose rápidamente. Se escuchan gritos de los clientes, asustados por la escena. Matsushito toma sillas y mesas que avienta hacia el artista, quien se queja constantemente, logrando cubrirse de éstos, sin dejar de correr.

- YA ME CANSÉ DE TANTO MALTRATO, HUM.- gritó Deidara, arrojando sus insectos de arcilla hacia Matsushito, quien justo a tiempo salta hacia una de las ventanas, saliendo del restaurante. Los pequeños armamentos de Deidara estallan y asustan a todos los presentes, sin dañar al ex novio de Konan.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó la clientela.

Deidara imita la acción de Matsushito y prosigue con el "acecho". Ambos continúan eludiendo gente, brincando maletas… el artista choca con la mano de un hombre, derramando al suelo refresco y provoca que se resbale, sin caer. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción, el ex novio de Konan toma más velocidad y adquiere ventaja. Deidara trata de remontar y justo cuando está a punto de alcanzar a Matsushito…

- HUUUUUUM.- gritó Deidara, siendo derribado por dos corpulentos anbus que lo sujetaron de las piernas y del pecho para impedir que éste escapara.

- Jajajajaja. Fue un error poner esa capa delatadora que te ha delatado.- se burló Matsushito. Dos anbus más buscan embestirlo pero éste sujeta a uno de la cabeza y lo avienta hacia el otro. Prosigue con la huída, desapareciendo de vista.

- VAS A VER QUE TE VOY A ALCANZAR, HUM.- amenazó un despeinado y sucio Deidara, tratando de arrastrarse. Ambos anbus lo ponen en pie y se disponen a llevarlo a una patrulla.

- SHOURIUKEN.- gritó Tobi, imitando cierta técnica de un famoso juego de peleas. Con un salto y conectando un gancho superior hacia el anbu a costado izquierdo de Deidara. Para terminar de salvar a su sempai, el enmascarado salta y realiza una secuencia de patadas en forma de bicicleta bastante conocida de un famoso peleador de videojuegos.

- YUMINIYUMAIOWA.- exclamó Tobi, terminando de derrotar a los anbus y finaliza con su "clásica" pose de pelea en la que se mueve constantemente.

- Tobi, hum.- bufó Deidara.- No estamos en los videojuegos como para que estés haciendo y copiando esas técnicas, hum.

- Sempai. Hueles a ajo, ¿Qué loción te pusiste?

- ¡No es loción, hum! ¡Matsushito me arrojó una horrible sopa, hum! Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

- Yo sé a dónde va, Deidara sempai.

Tobi y Deidara reemprenden la persecución por un camino más corto.

* * *

Matsushito llega a la terminal de la isla de Tarangatolunga, donde hay una pequeña sala de espera y se dispone a abordar al túnel cuando inesperadamente Zetsu aparece del suelo .

- ¡No vas a pasar de aquí, musculoso horrible de pacotilla!.- amenazó el lado oscuro de Zetsu, interceptándolo al centro de la sala, a unos metros de distancia del acceso al túnel.

- ¡Zetsu!.- gritó Kakuzu, corriendo ubicado varios pasos detrás de Matsushito y acompañado por el resto de los akatsuki.- ¡Haz tu técnica especial con las esporas y termina con todo el ajetreo del día!

- ¡Zetsu! ¡Haz eso que dice Kakuzu, te lo pido por favor!.- pidió Pein.

- ¡Adelántense todos! ¡Yo detendré a Matsushito!.- indicó Zetsu con firmeza, emergiendo por completo del piso.

- Pero Zetsu...- dijo Sasori, preocupado.

- ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Vayan por Konan!

Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori y Orochimaru rebasan a un sorprendido Matsushito y toman rumbo al conducto del vuelo de Konan. Furioso por la inesperada intromisión, el ex novio de Konan corre con más velocidad.

- Ese obsesivo ex de Konan… No darás un paso más.- amenazó Zetsu con seguridad, preparando su jutsu "especial", mirando cómo Matsushito se acercaba a él.

Después de unos segundos, el bipolar nota mayor proximidad de su oponente.

- Si te acercas a mí.- volvió a amenazar, evidenciando un ligero temblor en su voz.

Zetsu, notando más de cerca la contorsión de ira en la cara de Matsushito, palidece…

- Te… te acercas a mí.- dijo, con nervios, incapaz de ejecutar su técnica.

- FUERA DE MI CAMINO.- amenazó un furioso Matsushito, quien había incrementado la velocidad, rodeado por un poderoso chakra.

A punto de acercarse Matsushito, Zetsu pierde el control…

- NO PUEDO. TENGO MIEDO.- gritó, más asustado que nunca e inicia su huída hacia el conducto del avión pero Matsushito lo alcanza…

- LA EMBESTIDA DEL RINOCERONTE.- gritó el nombre de la técnica el ex novio de Konan, sujeta el cabello del bipolar con su mano derecha y lo azota boca abajo hacia las sillas de la sala, ante una audiencia espantada, que inmediatamente se había puesto de pie.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Zetsu por el dolor, siendo arrastrado por su atacante en éstas.

Para finalizar la "golpiza", Matsushito sujeta con su mano izquierda a Zetsu del cuello de la capa y lo patea con fuerza en el pecho.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Zetsu. Se escucha dos gritos provenientes de su persona. A causa del impacto de la patada, su cuerpo había sido "dividido" en dos y ambos salen disparados hacia lados opuestos de la pequeña sala, sus paredes siendo destruidas.

- ¡Lado claro! ¡Lado claro!.- gritó el cuerpo del lado oscuro de Zetsu, angustiado y adolorido. Abre los ojos y yace en el suelo.- ¿¡Dónde estás que no te veo?

- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Lado oscuro! ¡¿Estás bien?.- preguntó consternado el cuerpo de la parte clara del bipolar, tratando de ponerse en pie. A los pocos segundos, cae e intenta nuevamente levantarse.

Tobi y Deidara llegan ante "el espectáculo" y notando la derrota de Zetsu, el enmascarado se presta a atacar a Matsushito a manera discreta e inesperada.

- ¡Zetsu hum!.- exclamó Deidara, notando que su compañero bipolar había sido vencido en combate.- Pero… ¿Qué te pasó, hum?.- preguntó, con asombro.

- ¿Tú otra vez, cabellos rubios? Nadie va a poder conmigo.- dijo Matsushito, juntando chakra en sus manos con la intención de atacar a Deidara.

- Oh no, hum.- dijo el artista, incapaz de moverse por su reciente convalecencia por su altercado con los anbus y además consternado a causa de lo que le ocurriría a continuación.- ¿Tobi? ¿Tobi, hum?.- preguntó, notando que el enmascarado no hacía ninhún ruido y no se encontraba ya a su lado.

Matsushito, a punto de dirigirse hacia el artista, es sujetado inesperadamente de su espalda por otro akatsuki.

- No te voy a dejar a ir a ningún lado, tonto Matsushito.- amenazó Tobi, quien se sostiene como un niño del cuello de éste para impedirle cualquier ataque.

- ¡Tobi, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo… cómo fuiste ahí sin que me diera cuenta, hum?

Tobi (quien a hurtadillas había realizado una de sus técnicas "misteriosas") se mantiene colgado de éste.

- ¡Deja de colgarte en mí, colgadizo!.- arremetió Matsushito, quien para deshacerse del enmascarado se avienta de espaldas con agilidad, fuerza y gran velocidad hacia una de las columnas, hiriendo a Tobi.

- AAAAAAAAAA NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE DESVANECERME.- se quejó el enmascarado tanto del golpe como de la prisión que siente en su rostro por la espalda de Matsushito.

En una acción desesperada, Tobi le jala el cabello a Matsushito.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.- gritó el ex novio de Konan con una voz muy grave.

Tobi trata de desvanecerse, pero Matsushito lo sujeta de los brazos, lo impulsa hacia arriba y finaliza el movimiento aventándose también, estrellando al enmascarado al suelo, del que hace por el impacto un "pequeño" cráter. Deidara y ambos Zetsus se encuentran en estado de shock a causa de las habilidades del oponente.

- AAAAAA. ME DUELE. ME DUELE LA ESPALDA. Auch.- se quejó Tobi, adolorido por los golpes sufridos, acompañado por un berrinche.

- ¡No pueden contra mí, tontos! ¡Adiós, tontos!.- finalizó Matsushito, incorporándose y corriendo así en dirección hacia el túnel que lo llevaría con Konan.

Deidara camina hacia Tobi, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Sempai, me siento muy mal. Tenía tiempo que alguien no me atacaba de esa manera… Ha sido mucho peor que… auch… la vez que peleé con el cuarto Hokage de la Hoja…

- ¿Cuándo rayos peleaste con ese cuarto hokage, hum?.- preguntó Deidara con sospecha.

- Eh… auch… yo… auch… pues en un videojuego ninja… auch.- mintió descaradamente.

- Nos duele todo.- se quejaron los Zetsus.

Las partes clara y oscura de Zetsu se ponen en pie y nuevamente vuelven a ser "uno mismo". Acompañado por el oriundo de la Roca y el enmascarado, los tres emprenden a un paso tranquilo el camino al vuelo de Konan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pein y compañía finalmente comienzan a distinguir a una lejana distancia el acceso al interior de un avión.

- Esto ha sido más desgastante que los entrenamientos ninjas en los que he estado presente.- dijo Kisame, un poco sofocado.

- El trayecto ha sido muy largo, pero falta menos.- dijo Itachi.

- Hasta "Samehada" tiene ganas de hablar y eso que lleva muchos años sin estar tan emocionada en compartir sus ideas.

- Gigigi.- se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la espada del oriundo de la Niebla.

- ¿Ya ven cómo si sirven mis rosarios?.- dijo Hidan, triunfante.- Gracias a que nos encomendamos a ellos, Jashin Sama nos está haciendo el milagro de llegar ante Konan.

- Pues… yo creo que no.- dijo Orochimaru, mirando de reojo hacia atrás.- Más bien NOTHHH ATHHHERCÓ A MATHHHHUTHHHHHITO.- gritó, aterrorizado.

Matsushito se aproxima a los criminales de rango S, a gran velocidad.

- No puede ser. Eso quiere decir que ni Zetsu ni Deidara ni Tobi pudieron detenerlo. Era lo único que nos faltaba.- vociferó Kakuzu.

Pein observa de reojo hacia él y nuevamente enfoca su mirada al frente, sus ojos reconociendo de inmediato no muy lejos de distancia la silueta de una mujer de cabello azul, con una flor colocada en él. La lluvia cesa de inmediato y la muchacha, al momento de percatarse de las presencias del usuario del rinnegan y los trabajadores de éste y de su ex pareja, se irrita.

- Ya decía yo que esta $%$% lluvia no era normal.- dijo Konan, cruzando los brazos. Había estado a punto de subir a bordo del avión.

- Konan.- dijo Pein, llegando ante su amada.

- ¿No va a subir, señora?.- preguntó una azafata real, con amabilidad.

- QUÉ HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ. $&$&&. NO QUERÍA QUE NADIE ME ENCONTRARA… AHORA ENTRO, ESPÉREME %&%&% Y NO SOY UNA SEÑORA. SOY SEÑORITA.- irrumpió la maestra del origami.

- Ahora, no la espero. Por grosera y porque parece que tiene que resolver problemas amorosos…

- QUE… PERO…

La azafata cierra la compuerta del avión, dejando a una Konan más irritada por la "interrupción de su viaje".

- Por su culpa perdí el vuelo.- dijo, molesta.

- Mejor para todos.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Pero Konan… Pein quería encontrarte y explicarte todo lo de...- dijo Sasori.

- ¿Explicarme qué %&%&? Él y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sasori. Así que no…

Konan no termina de "hacer respetar" su renuencia a ver a Pein, ya que al mirar detrás de los villanos, reconoce a Matsushito y pone los ojos en blanco.

- Por el %&%& enojo con Pein olvidé que Matsuhito también me buscaba.- susurró la kunoichi.

- ¡Konan!.- exclamó Matsushito.- He venido a que vengas conmigo. Sé como te trató ese tonto y no te mereces a ese idiota como él. Vente conmigo, te haré feliz y seremos felices para siempre…

- No quiero nada de nada. Así que déjame en paz tú y todos ustedes…

- Konan… hablaremos para aclarar ese malentendido que hay entre nosotros después de que me deshaga del mequetrefe ese.- dijo Pein, lanzando una mirada llena de ira a su rival de amores, hablando con su característica frialdad.

- Arreglemos esto como hombres, Pein. El que pierda dejará a Konan en paz y ese que pierda serás tu.- amenazó Matsushito.

Pein y Matsushito se observan fijamente, ambos listos para iniciar un combate que definiría sus vidas, ante las miradas atónitas de Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru y la mujer en discordia, Konan, quien se preocupa ante la consecuencia que podría genera el encuentro.

- Pein se preocupa por mí.- dijo Konan.

- Ni siquiera Itachi puede vencer a Matsushito.- dijo Kisame.

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que Itachi es más fuerte que yo?.- preguntó Pein, ofendido por la comparación.

- No… yo…

El usuario del rinnegan adopta una posición de pelea y hace con la mano un gesto que lo invita a "aproximarse".

- Ven… ahora mismo.- dijo el líder, con decisión.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Matsushito, rompiendo la distancia con su oponente.

* * *

Y con dosis de acción... así localizaron a Konan... pero un último encuentro entre Pein y Matsushito comienza. ¿Quién vencerá?

Para toda opinión, comentario o lo que gusten compartir están los reviews.

Muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho, nos vemos como es usual en el siguiente capítulo XD.

Hasta la próxima!


	20. LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA

Saludos a todos!

Después de esta larga ausencia (muy ocupados con trabajo o tareas), hemos podido dar continuidad al fic. Muchas gracias por la espera, seguirnos séase deste Road Trip o Big Brother: Akatsuki, hasta esta parte del fic, por sus reviews y pm´s, además de sugerencias para otro fic. No nos hemos olvidado de ustedes XD.

Realmente en este momento, no estamos seguros si realizaremos o no otra historia akatsukiana (debido a los tiempos más que nada), pero les diremos más detalles sobre esto en la siguiente actualización (y última de este fic).

**Les deseamos un próspero 2011 igualmente, en el que todos sus objetivos se cumplan y estén bien en todos las áreas. Ahora...**

¿En qué nos quedamos? XD. Lo que habíamos dejado como un clímax en el anterior capítulo, lo continuamos aquí y como dice el título de este nuevo capítulo, es una batalla y suponemos que esperaban mucho en este fic: la pelea final entre Pein vs Matsushito, el insoportable ex novio de Konan. ¿Quién ganará?. Además, hay mucha acción en esta última etapa (siendo quizás nuestro capítulo con más batallas hecho para los akatsukis jeje), además de comedia por supuesto.

Sale, los dejamos con la pelea y estamos únicamente a un capítulo para finalizar Road Trip: Akatsuki.

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 20.- La Última Batalla

Relámpagos en el cielo comienzan a escucharse en el exterior del aeropuerto. Tras la seria amenaza de Pein hacia Matsushito, el ex novio de Konan que había causado gran cantidad de conflictos a partir del momento en que Akatsuki inició sus "vacaciones".

Furioso por la presencia del usuario del rinnegan, Matsushito intenta dar una patada a su oponente.

- NOOOOO. DEJEN DE PELEAR.- gritó Konan, consternada por el destino de Pein.

- No servirá de nada, Konan.- dijo Kisame.- Ellos están peleando por ti y no dejarán de hacerlo hasta que uno gane y se quede contigo…

- Oh no…- murmuró la kunoichi.

No estando dispuesto a ser derrotado por un ataque tan simple, Pein levanta su brazo y lo bloquea. Así, inicia una serie de intercambios de patadas y golpes, sin ninguno de ellos lograr hacer contacto físico. Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru, Hidan, Sasori y Kakuzu observan la escena con los ojos en blanco.

- Y yo que pensaba que estaban muy enojados.- dijo Sasori, incrédulo ante aquella "lucha inocente".

- Pein y Matsushito pelean como dos gennins en el recreo.- comentó Kakuzu, con desdén.

Después de escuchar el punto de vista del oriundo de la aldea de la Cascada, Pein y Matsuhito toman más en serio su combate.

- ¡No soy como un gennin! ¡Yo no peleo como un gennin, tú sí peleas como un gennin, viejo gennin!.- espetó Matsushito ante tal "ofensivo" comentario.

- Hasta ese Matsushito sabe que tú eres sólo un viejo fósil, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan, con malicia.

- ¡Qué! ¡Yo no soy ningún gennin fósil, croqueta de perro putrefacta!.- exclamó el aficionado al dinero.

- ¡Óyeme, pedazo de langosta echada a perder! Tú sabes que soy un criminal rango S y no tienes qué decir esas mentiras…

- ¡Estúpidos!.- espetó Pein, bloqueando los ataques de Matsushito.- ¡Dejen de pelearse porque me desconcentran… ¡Y no soy un tonto gennin! ¡Saldaremos cuentas… CUAAAAAAAAAA…

- ¡Te distrajiste distraído!.- dijo el ex novio arremetiendo una poderosa patada en el rostro de su oponente.

- DOOOOOOOOOOOO TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEE.- terminó de decir Pein, quien sale disparado hacia una de las paredes del túnel de pasajeros, lo rompe, sale proyectado hacia la pista de aviones. Para evitar lastimarse, hace una pirueta en el aire y con gran habilidad aterriza en pie, arrastrándose un poco en el suelo.- Me distraje…

- PEIN.- gritó Konan, alterada.

Matsushito, con gran velocidad, llega frente a Pein y reemprende la pelea. El usuario del rinnegan también arremete contra su oponente, reanudándose así el intercambio de puños y patadas.

Pein, usando sus reflejos, logra esquivar una serie de golpes de su oponente y conecta una fuerte patada en el rostro de Matsushito. El exnovio de Konan bloquea dicho ataque con sus brazos, pero a causa de la fuerza de éste, sus pies se arrastran en el suelo.

- Ya te tengo mequetrefe… ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- exclamó Pein, logrando así ejecutar su técnica más famosa.

Con gran velocidad, Matsushito sale impulsado hacia atrás y estaba a punto de chocar con el avión que Konan abordaría momentos previos a la pelea.

- Tu truco no funcionará de nuevo. Un truco no funciona en mí dos veces.- comentó el rival de amores de Pein.

Por medio de su fuerza, Matsushito pisa con fuerza el pavimento y logra frenar momentos antes de impactar con el avión, dejando un poco de rastro suyo en la ahora resquebrajada pista del aeropuerto.

Pein no había perdido tiempo en quedarse inmóvil. Usando su agilidad ninja, llega ante Matsushito con el propósito de golpearlo nuevamente, pero su oponente alcanza a sujetar el puño del líder de Akatsuki.

- ¿No que ya me tenías? El que te tiene en sus manos soy yo. Toma esto: ¡EL PISOTÓN DEL TIRANOSAURIO!.- gritó Matsushito con furia.

Con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, carga a Pein y con un brazo lo azota al pavimento. Como consecuencia de la técnica, se forma un cráter en la pista.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu se reúnen con sus camaradas, en un estado muy lamentable y quejándose…

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó que parecen heridos de guerra?.- preguntó Konan, nerviosa a causa de los sucesos que acontecían en el último minuto. El oriundo de la Roca, el enmascarado y el bipolar lucían con heridas, golpes, cansancio y…

- ¿Por qué traes sopa, Deidara? ¿No que estabas persiguiendo a Matsushito?.- preguntó Orochimaru, extrañado.

- No me digas ya nada, Orochimaru, hum… fallé… hum.- sollozó el artista, todo cubierto de dicho alimento.

- Y huele mal además…

- AAAAAAAAA…- se quejó Tobi.- ¡ESE MATSUSHITO ME TRATÓ MUY MAL! ¡PEOR QUE CUANDO A UN NIÑO NO LE QUIEREN COMPRAR SUS DULCES!.- finalizó, haciendo un berrinche, realiza pequeños saltos y se detienen.- ¡Mi espalda! ¡Mis rodillas!

- Pues si sigues brincando Tobi, pueden salirte reumas.-dijo Kisame.

- Eso no tiene nada qué ver.- dijo Itachi, con su usual seriedad de siempre.- ¿Qué le pasó a Zetsu?

- Nos, nos arrastraron por toda la terminal del vuelo de Konan.- lloriquearon ambos lados de Zetsu.

- ¿Ya ves, Zetsu hum? Sólo eres bueno para ser espía. Si estuvieras en una guerra, te matarían como a una mosca con un matamoscas, hum.- dijo Deidara, tratando de recuperar su compostura.

- ¡Porque casi siempre espío! Tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer en combate. Tengo mucho más poder de lo que te imaginas…- arremetió el lado oscuro del bipolar.- Y no soy como ninguna mosca…

- Miren.- señaló Konan hacia las espaldas de Deidara, Tobi y Zetsu.

Los criminales rango S se percatan que Pin, Pun, Pan, Poin, PanPen y Pon corren a toda velocidad y finalmente llegan ante ellos.

- Ya les ganamos a los anbu, ¿ustedes creen?.- comentó Pon, el reino demonio.

- Eso si. Nos tardamos un poco.- comentó Pin, el primer reino animal.- Hasta pudimos hacer explotar a todas las patrullas que tenían y luego apagamos el incendio para que no nos cobraran por las explosiones de Pon…

- Espero que no. Porque esa idiotez tuya hizo que los anbus salieran de sus escondites y nos volvieran a atacar. - dijo Pan, la segunda reino animal, irritada por la excentricidad de su hermano.- ¿Y quién es el imbécil que apesta a cebolla y ajo?

- Yo, hum.- dijo Deidara, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde está Pein?.- preguntó Pun el reino del fantasma hambriento.

- Peleando… es qué él… .- respondió Sasori, con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Poin, el reino del infierno, escandalizado por la calma en la respuesta del marionetero.- Deberían de ir a ayudar a mi hermano, holgazanes… aunque lo desobedezcan.

- No somos capaces de intervenir en una pelea por el amor de una mujer. Estamos siendo unos caballeros.- respondió Kisame.

- Y no nos dijo nada de que lo ayudáramos en esa lucha.- dijo Sasori.

- ¡Eso es una %&%&%! ¡Le tienen miedo a Matsushito y por eso no ayudan a Pein!.- arremetió Konan, molesta por la postura.

- ¿¡Pein está peleando contra Matsushito?.- preguntaron los familiares de Pein, aterrorizados por el nombre del ex novio de la maestra del origami.

- Creo que ya tenemos una actividad qué hacer.- dijo Itachi, señalando hacia el corredor.

Familiares y subordinados del usuario del rinnegan observan detrás y notan una presencia inesperada a lo lejos que corren rumbo hacia ellos mismos…

- AAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron todos, asombrados y al mismo tiempo, asustados.

- Ahora sí sha estamos en problemas.- dijo PanPen, el reino humano.

- Creo que debería de comenzar a cantar "El réquiem del ahogado frustrado".- dijo Hidan, tragando saliva.

- Pero nosotros no estamos en el agua y no nos estamos ahogando en una alberca.- comentó Sasori, confundido por el nombre del rezo.

- ¡Así se llama el rosario Sasori! ¡No insultes los nombres de las oraciones del Jashin!

- ¡Cállenthhhhe! Y comiencen a penthhhhar qué vamothhhh a hathhher.- sollozó Orochimaru en su acento de "serpiente" por los nervios.

* * *

La última batalla entre Pein y Matsushito continuaba:

- ¿Eso es todo perdedor? Eres un perdedor porque caíste derrotado por una técnica tan simple como esa. ¡Perdedor!.- se burló Matsushito de su rival yaciente en el suelo.

Pein logra reincorporarse rápidamente y aprovechando la distracción del rival, le propina dos patadas directas al estómago. Matsushito, quejándose de dolor, da un gran brinco hacia la parte superior del avión para alejarse brevemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el usuario del Rinnegan imita dicha acción.

El escenario de la pelea se había trasladado hacia el fuselaje del transporte aéreo. Con presteza, Pein realiza unos sellos e inmediatamente comienza a llover.

- Así no te escaparás.- dijo Pein a su contrincante.

- Yo nunca escapo. Escapar es de cobardes como tú.- respondió Matsushito.

Inesperadamente, la compuerta del avión se abre. Las personas y trabajadores que habían abordado el avión lanzan gritos de terror por la presencia de Pein y Matsushito y abandonan el transporte aéreo con un tobogán de evacuación desplegable. Ya en tierra firme, huyen despavoridas.

- CORRAN. CORRAN. ESOS HOMBRES SON LOS JINETES DEL FIN DEL MUNDO. HUYAN.- gritó con pánico el piloto del avión, alejándose de la "amenaza apocalíptica", seguido por el resto de los pasajeros y aeromozas.

Sin prestar atención a la evacuación de los pasajeros del vuelo, Matsushito concentra chakra en sus pies, ejecuta un salto hacia el frente y conecta una patada voladora:

- ¡EL PICOTAZO DEL PEZ ESPADA!

La técnica había sido tan repentina que Pein apenas pudo bloquear el golpe y debido a ello, es derribado por la fuerza del impacto. El exnovio de Konan proseguía con la intención de completar el ataque. Sin lograr incorporarse a tiempo, Pein observa cómo Matsushito buscaba aplastarlo por medio de sus piernas.

- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- gritó nuevamente el líder de Akatsuki, con el objetivo de defenderse de la "mortífera" técnica.

Pein había logrado su cometido: Matsushito sale volando por los aires. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad para atacar y con la intención de efectuar nuevamente el ataque que no había funcionado previamente, brinca a la misma altura que su oponente y realiza una patada giratoria. Recibiendo el ataque, el rival de amores de Pein cae hacia el avión, se estrella y debido a la fuerza del impacto, deja un hoyo en el fuselaje.

Pein aterriza con suavidad frente al "profundo" agujero. Instantes después, Matsushito sale de éste y lanza un golpe al pómulo de Pein, quien lo esquiva dando un brinco hacia atrás. El exnovio de Konan prosigue con el ataque realizándolo consecutivamente, retomándose así un intercambio de golpes, esta vez siendo con mayor intensidad.

El usuario del rinnegan rompe con éste, sus piernas sujetan a Matsushito del cuello y gira su cuerpo hacia la superficie donde se encontraban, logrando que su oponente cayera de cara en el fuselaje.

- ¡MI CARA! ¡HAS LASTIMADO MUY FEO MI CARA!.- se quejó Matsushito, furioso. Su rostro ahora estaba rojo e hinchado por el impacto.

Aprovechando el lamento de su contrincante, Pein brinca con gran altitud, dispuesto a caer sobre su adversario con un poderoso rodillazo. El susodicho logra evadir el ataque rodando hacia un lado y se aleja del líder de Akatsuki.

- Esta vez pelearé muy en serio, más en serio que cuando derrote a tus amigos akatsukis… ¡ESTILO DEL FLAMINGO!.- exclamó Matsushito, con bravura.

La postura de Matsushito había cambiado drásticamente: su rodilla derecha estaba ligeramente doblada y en línea con su pierna izquierda. Su brazo derecho se localizaba a lado de su rodilla y el brazo opuesto doblado, junto a su abdomen. Pein observa al hombre con repugnancia.

- ¿¡Qué clase de postura es ésa?¡ ¡Es una tontería!.- dijo el líder, confundido. Jamás había visto un estilo de lucha tan peculiar.

- Ya lo verás. Lo verás tanto que hasta tus ojos se quemarán de tanto ver.- respondió Matsushito, abalanzándose inmediatamente sobre Pein.

Debido a la rapidez de su oponente, Pein no fue capaz de percibir cómo un golpe formado de chakra había impactado en su cara. El usuario del Rinnegan percibe el ritmo de la batalla y con presteza evade un segundo golpe.

"_¿Qué ocurre? Está lanzando los golpes, pero no directamente. Su chakra es el que golpea en su lugar, como pequeñas explosiones. Está controlándolo, como si fuera una expansión de él, dándole más fuerza, alcance y velocidad en sus movimientos".-_pensó Pein, después de observar y analizar al ex novio de Konan.

Matsushito aprovecha su oportunidad y lanza una patada a Pein, quien nuevamente logra esquivar a duras penas el ataque. Con una agilidad superior a la que estaba usando hace un instante, logra golpear a Pein una vez más con su técnica y lo eleva por los aires.

- ¡LÁTIGO CEPA!.- gritó Matsushito.

Provenientes de ambas manos de Matsushito, dos látigos de chakra se forman de ellas, enrollan a Pein mientras éste se encontraba en el aire y comienzan a girarlo con gran rapidez.

- Hasta aquí llegaste, esta vez Konan será mía y siempre lo será.- dijo Matsushito, mientras liberaba a Pein del breve aprisionamiento del látigo.

- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- exclamó el usuario del rinnegan una vez más, sin estar dispuesto a perder la pelea para dejarle el "camino libre" a su contrincante.

Ambos combatientes salen expulsados hacia direcciones opuestas: Matsushito se estrella sobre otro avión, dejando la marca de su cuerpo en el fuselaje y Pein sale proyectado rumbo a la sala de espera.

* * *

- ¿Qué no habían derrotado a los anbus, Pun?.- preguntó Zetsu, sin dar crédito a la presencia del enemigo.

- Te lo juro que si… No me explicó cómo fue que se recuperaron tan rápido…- respondió Pin, nervioso.

- Debe haber sido o porque había ninjas médicos o de plano se tardaron mucho tiempo en venir acá… O también puede ser porque ellos se comieron una "Semillas del Ermitaño".- analizó Tobi, cuyo sharingan daba vueltas siempre que pensaba a profundidad sobre una teoría.

- Esas semillas no existen, Tobi hum. Sólo está en esas caricaturas que miras, hum.- recalcó Deidara.

Escuadrones conformados por policías y Anbus, se acercaban con mayor prontitud, acortando la distancia de ubicación con los criminales rango S. Kisame, quien se limitó a observar con detenimiento a los contrincantes, se coloca al frente de sus compañeros.

- Queridos amigos de Akatsuki.- dijo el espadachín, adoptando su voz el tono motivacional propio de un "héroe".- Soy Kisame Hoshigaki…

- Eso ya lo sabemos. ¿Para qué no nos lo quieres decir otra vez?. Qué ridiculez.- respondió Itachi.

- No me interrumpas, Itachi. Ya sé que ustedes se saben mi nombre completo. Ahora estoy hablando muy en serio y quiero dar mi discurso como todos los hombres lo hacen en mi pueblo.- replicó, ofendido por la intromisión de su amigo.

Ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha y el resto de los villanos, Kisame prosigue con su "declaración".

- Es un "discurso de muerte". Yo mejor me voy de aquí. Debo ir a…- dijo Pin, tratando de escabullirse por la latente proximidad, pero Poin lo toma de la capa y se detiene en seco.

- No vas a huir de la pelea como un cobarde diciendo que vas a ir al sanitario porque tienes diarrea, Pin.- dijo Poin, el juez.

- Sé que ante nuestros ojos se acerca una horda de anbus que piensan frustrar nuestras intenciones de ayudar a nuestro líder Pein en rescatar esa relación de amor tan hermosa y profunda que lo une a Konan… y de ayudarlo a rastrear y capturar jinchuurikis…

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó la maestra del origami, extrañada por la actitud del oriundo de la Niebla.- Kisame, no es momento para…

- ES MOMENTO DE DEJAR DE TENER MIEDO DE QUE LAS PERSONAS OBSERVEN NUESTRAS HABILIDADES NINJAS. HAY QUE USARLAS EN ESTE DÍA…

- Pues nosotros sí usamos sin pena nuestros poderes, ¿no?... ¿y ellos sí?... ¿es tonto, no?- susurró Pon para sí, refiriéndose a él y sus hermanos, sin crédito a lo dicho por el espadachín.

Kisame cierra sus ojos y sujeta con firmeza el mango de Samehada con su mano derecha.

- HEMOS LLEGADO HASTA ESTE AEROPUERTO, DESPUÉS DE DERRAMAR SUDOR Y SANGRE EN UN CAMINO LLENO DE PIEDRAS. NO NOS DAREMOS POR VENCIDOS. EN NOMBRE DE AKATSUKI, LA MEJOR ORAGANIZACIÓN QUE JAMÁS SE HAYA CREADO POR UN SHINOBI… NOSOTROS NOS ENFRENTAREMOS A LOS ANBUS PARA DEMOSTRAR POR QUÉ SOMOS ORGULLOSOS REPRESENTANTES DE AKATSUKI.- gritó el espadachín dramáticamente, derramando unas lágrimas.- PELEAREMOS, TRIUNFAREMOS, GANAREMOS…- dijo, alzando su mano izquierda al finalizar de pronunciar cada una de las últimas palabras.

Con la intención de mirar a sus camaradas y buscar apoyo incondicional, Kisame abre los ojos y se escandaliza por…

- BOLA DE INGRATOS y MALAGRADECIDOS.- exclamó con los ojos en blanco, mirando hacia sus lados, "lastimado" por la ausencia de sus compañeros.- ESO NO ES JUSTO. YO QUE ME ESFORCÉ TANTO EN ENCONTRAR LAS PALABRAS ADECUADAS PARA MI DISCURSO y USTEDES ME DEJAN ABANDONADO EN EL OLVIDO…

Los criminales no habían prestado atención completa a Kisame, dirigiéndose directamente a la pelea contra los anbus en la sala de espera para abordar los vuelos. Un poco inspirados en su camarada, Sasori saca inmediatamente a su marioneta de Sandaime Kazekage, Deidara comienza a fabricar arcilla, Hidan alista su guadaña, Tobi se pone en su clásica "pose de combate danzante", Zetsu alista sus esporas y ramas, Itachi activa su sharingan, Pon prepara sus proyectiles, Konan su origami, Pin y Pan sus "mascotas" y el resto de los ninjas sus respectivos jutsus.

A partir de ese instante, los Akatsukis tomaron la importante decisión de utilizar sus técnicas sin restricciones de ahora en adelante, sin importar el lugar ni el día.

Kisame se aproxima a sus rivales, desenfunda su espada y adquiere una apariencia nunca antes vista por los presentes. Itachi y los demás están a punto de alcanzar a los anbus, ambos bandos corriendo para chocar entre sí e iniciar la reciprocidad en ataques.

- Oye, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu, observando con desagrado el arma.- Un árbol de navidad no sirve para pelear. Como si necesitáramos recordar en este momento esa festividad.- completó, sarcásticamente.

- No es ningún árbol de Navidad, Kakuzu. No le digas así a Samehada. Ahorita está en su forma más poderosa y te puede morder el brazo.- espetó Kisame, respingando la nariz molesto por la comparación.

- Gigigi.- dijo Samehada.

Listos para iniciar las batallas, los criminales rango S alistan sus jutsus, pero un suceso inesperado los toma por sorpresa: Los anbus maúllan de dolor y caen estrepitosamente al suelo, quejándose por sus heridas. Los miembros de la organización más peligrosa del mundo Ninja miran la escena asombrados y confundidos.

- Tuvieron la oportunidad y ellos solitos la desperdiciaron.- dijo Hidan.- Gracias Jashin sama por hacernos el milagro.- puntualizó, sacando del cuello su cadena y la besa.

- Por cierto, ¿hoy es Navidad?.- preguntó Tobi, con curiosidad, recordando el comentario de Kakuzu.

- He perdido la noción del tiempo desde que Konan se fue al aeropuerto. Se me olvidó comprar los regalos navideños.- dijo Orochimaru.

- No es Navidad para su información.- dijo Pon.- Aunque me gustaría que fuera para que me regalaran fuegos artificiales, ¿Cómo ven?

- Queda un anbu que sí quiere luchar…- dijo Sasori.

Inesperadamente, un hombre bastante conocido por los villanos rompe una de las ventanas y con gran velocidad derriba al anbu, dejándolo noqueado…

- ¿Qué es eso?.- se preguntaron familiares, novia y empleados de Pein, al verlo impactar en una de las paredes de la sala de espera, rompiéndola y cayendo concreto sobre él. Lo observan, confundidos por su "abrupta" intromisión.

- ¿Pein?.- preguntó Konan, identificando por completo al hombre con el que estaba "peleada" en su relación amorosa.

Pein luce despeinado, se le había caído su banda, sus piercings estaban desacomodados y su capa estaba semi rota. Hidan lo observa y se indigna por la apariencia de su líder.

- ¡Pein tiene mejor cuerpo que yo! ¡Y él no se la vive en el gimnasio como yo! ¡Eso es injusto!.- arremetió el jashinista.

- Ese tonto "látigo cepa"… Pero ya sé cómo lo voy a contraatacar.- murmuró Pein, poniéndose en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo y acomodándose sus piercings, ignorando a todos los presentes.

- ¿El "látigo Cepa"?.- preguntó Tobi, emocionado al escuchar el nombre de la técnica.- ¿A poco Matsushito sacó un pokemon?

- Tobi, no es momento para que estés hablando de caricaturas para niños. Los pokemones no existen, hum.- indicó Deidara.

Pein, ya levantado, corre y se dirige hacia el aeropuerto para proseguir su batalla. Los sentimientos de Pin afloran por la reacción de su hermano.

- Ni siquiera nos hizo caso. Está lloviendo y también quiere decir que su pelea es muy complicada.- dijo Pin, derramando una lágrima de su ojo.

- ¡PREPÁRENSE!.- exclamó Pun, notando desde una larga distancia el arribo de más anbus.- ¡Que hay que luchar por el bien…!

- Nosotros no luchamos por el bien, baboso.- dijo Pan.

- ¡Por el bien de Pein!

Nuevos anbus aparecen ante ellos, dispuestos a luchar sin piedad.

- ¿De dónde sacan tantos hombres?.- preguntó Pin, preocupado.- Los hacen como si fueran productos de fábrica.

- Deben de haber shamado refuerzos.- dijo PanPen.

- Ahora no debemos desperdiciar nuestros poderes.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡No vamos a tener piedad!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Serán muchos, pero somos más fuertes.- dijo Itachi.

- Aquí podría crear una técnica en la que pueda envolver a todos en papel y los podría hacer estallar… pero mejor no. Podrían terminar lastimando a Tobi o a los demás.- dijo Konan para sí misma, declinando la idea de inmediato.

- ¡A la carga!.- exclamaron los hermanos y hermana de Pein.

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- apoyaron Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi y Deidara emitiendo un poderoso grito de guerra, preparados y corriendo hacia los enemigos.

- HUM.- finalizó el artista.

La sala de espera se convirtió en un "gimnasio" de combate, donde los criminales rango S derrotaban sin mucha complicación a sus némesis, individuos dedicados a la preservación de la justicia y el orden.

- Ese hombre es alérgico a los animales. Está estornudando con el camaleón de Pin.- notó Pun, mirando de reojo a un policía cerca de él, ubicado a unos pasos a su izquierda. Golpea en el rostro a un anbu que se disponía atacarlo de frente y rápidamente con su mano libre lo sujeta del cuello, absorbiendo el chakra.

- Cubriré a Pin… Pero si se trata que ese hombre tiene gripa y no una alergia, te cortaré esos puños y a haber cómo conduces tu motocicleta.- amenazó Pan, mandando un perro mediano hacia el policía que termina abalanzándose encima de su presa.

- Oh… intentaré esto que vi en un programa de entrenamiento para una mascota.- dijo Pin, evadiendo ataques de dos anbus que querían evitar que controlara a sus mascotas, sin éxito alguno. Su camaleón ubicado detrás de ambos contrincantes, saca su lengua, los sujeta de las piernas y los arroja hacia una distante pared.- Siempre quise ver en vivo cómo pasaba realmente esto…

Zetsu, aunque denotaba cansancio por su previo altercado con Matsushito, logra utilizar con eficacia sus ramas arrojando los asientos hacia los anbus, al aparecer y desaparecer del lugar, además de utilizar ingeniosamente sus esporas para absorber así sus energías.

- Recuerda lado oscuro, golpéalos y yo les robo su chakra.- señaló Zetsu.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me tienes que repetir las cosas como disco rayado!

Hidan utilizaba su guadaña para defenderse de kunais, shurikens y espadas. Con maestría, desplaza con gran habilidad el arma para noquear a cada oponente en puntos vitales. Dispuesto a demostrar su "maestría" como criminal rango S, se dispone a activar su técnica con la que realiza sus célebres rituales.

- TASABAYABAYABAAA.- gritó Hidan, con sus clásicos gritos de guerra, preparado con el inicio de su jutsu.

Inesperadamente, un brazo rodeado por tierra le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!.- se quejó el jashinista, sus ojos con lágrimas debido al dolor del golpe.

- ¡Cabeza de globo ponchado! ¡No es tiempo para que hagas esa técnica! Si perdiste el tiempo tardándote en matar a una simple mosca y hasta a un mosquito moribundo con eso, no me imagino qué pasaría con tu enemigo. ¡Te dejaría más idiota de lo que ya eres!.- arremetió Kakuzu, quien había activado su jutsu para luchar…

- ¡Oye Kakuzu, pedazo de abono con fertilizante! ¡Yo soy tu compañero y ahorita debes de ayudarme, no de golpearme con tu sucio y oloroso cuerpo de tierra!.- reclamó el jashinista, furioso por la acción del aficionado al dinero.

- ¡Cállate, Hidan! ¡Que si hablo contigo, se me pegan tus idioteces! ¡Doton Domu!.- arremetió, golpeando en el mentón a un anbu y sacándolo hacia el cielo, desapareciendo de vista y dejando así un brillo.

Kakuzu golpea sin piedad a los anbus, mientras que Hidan prosigue con sus peleas. Pon lanza proyectiles, PanPen succiona almas, Poin…

- Como no están mintiendo, los declaro inocentes.- se le escuchaba decir al juez, quien al momento de soltar a sus víctimas con su estatua.

- Ya déjalos Poin san.- dijo Tobi.- Que ellos no saben pelear… OLÉ… OLÉ.- gritaba el enmascarado cada vez que lo traspasaban para pegarle y éste se limitaba a regresarles el ataque.

- Deberías dejar de gritar como un torero, que no me gusta y me desespera.- dijo Sasori, momentos antes de recibir un ataque a la cabeza, provocando que su cabeza girara…

- ¿Ya ves, Sasori san? Déjame jugar a la corrida de toros con ellos y no te distraigas, porque te pueden tratar como un muñeco de madera.- concluyó, en tono infantil.

Recuperándose rápidamente, Sasori utiliza los brazos de la marioneta del Sandaime Kazekage para dar golpes a los anbus.

La pelea continuaba. Deidara, con sus manos "Manolo" y "Manolín", arroja su arcilla por doquier, Kisame pelea salvajemente con Samehada, Itachi utiliza sus habilidades en taijutsu y el sharingan para hacer caer en genjutsus a todo aquel que osara en retarlo a combate y Konan estaba tan molesta por sus frustrados planes que desahogaba su pesar con sus variadas técnicas de origami...

- ¡Déjenme en paz condenados hijos $%$%$%$% de $%$%%!- gritó Konan, envolviendo a tres anbus en papel, girándolos y por consiguiente dejándolos mareados y mirando estrellitas.

- ¡Les voy a demostrar porqué me dicen "Sannin" y el "Mejor Imitador de M.J"! ¡Senei Tajashu!.- arremetió Orochimaru, utilizando sus manos ocultas de infinidad de serpientes que mordían y golpeaban a los anbus a sus lados.

Finalmente y después de un rato, los villanos logran derrotar a los enemigos. Como resultado del "enfrentamiento" el interior de la sala de espera está destruido, con el piso lleno de pequeños cráteres, paredes destartaladas y agrietadas y con asientos rotos y distribuidos por todas partes.

- Todos estos policías y anbus del aeropuerto me tenían hasta la %&%&&%. Y no me gusta gritar cada vez que inicio una pelea.- comentó Konan.

- Deberías de ponerte tu capa, Konan… Pues mira, tú que sí gritas y como un hombre. Casi más grave que Kakuzu.- comentó Zetsu.

- Eso… eso no es cierto, Zetsu y… mi equipaje está en el avión.- respondió, sonrojada.

- Si, y hasta grita de forma más masculina que Orochimaru, hum, Itachi hum y Hidan hum.- opinó Deidara.

- Eso es por culpa de Orochimaru.- se defendió Itachi, alejándose del sannin.

- Y de Pan.- dijo Hidan, apartándose de ella.

- ¡Deja de decir que mis gritos son como de mujeres Deidara, que una cosa es que parezcan y otra que sí lo sean!.- arremetió el aficionado a las serpientes.

- Bueno, debemos de ver cómo va Pein en su batalla.- indicó Pun, dirigiéndose hacia las grandes ventanas que dan vista a la pista de aterrizaje de los aviones.

- Espero que no nos cobren por tantos daños en este lugar.- dijo Kakuzu, preocupado, ajustando su capa para cubrir su maletín con dinero, estados de cuenta y documentos con notas sobre recompensas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pein saca dos lanzas negras, tomándolas respectivamente en cada mano, dispuesto a atacar a su oponente. Matsushito prepara sus "látigos cepa" y arremete contra Pein, quien bloquea los golpes por medio de sus lanzas.

La pelea ahora daba la impresión de asemejarse a un duelo de armas: Matsushito de nueva cuenta sujeta a Pein de su brazo, lo atrae hacia él y lo golpea con fuerza, dejando así otra pequeña explosión de chakra en el rostro de su rival, pero una acción inesperada ocurre como consecuencia del segundo ataque que intentó conectar...

- AAAAAAA. ¿QUÉ PASA CONMIGO? ESTO NUNCA HABÍA PASADO CONMIGO.- sollozó abruptamente Matsushito.

Pein utilizó como "escudo" una de sus lanzas como medio de defensa y Matsushito, en vez de golpearlo, había clavado su mano en el arma de su rival. Por consiguiente, los látigos del ex novio de Konan se desvanecen por completo por dicho acto.

- ¿Problemas con tu estúpido chakra?.- preguntó con crueldad Pein mientras sacaba otra lanza.- Te presento a las lanzas de la familia del Rinnegan. Ya no podrás controlarlo como se te pegue la gana.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer esto. ¡Toma esto! ¡LA PATADA DEL CANGURO!.- respondió Matsushito, brincando de inmediato hacia Pein y efectúa una doble patada antes de que éste pudiera defenderse.

Pein sale volando y cae derribado. Matsushito saca la lanza clavada de su mano y prosigue con su ataque.

- Ahora conocerás el verdadero Estilo del Flamingo. ¡LÁTIGO CEPA NIVEL VERSIÓN DOS PUNTO CERO!.- exclamó Matsushito.

De nueva cuenta se forman dos nuevos látigos de las manos de Matsushito, con un chakra más intenso que los anteriores. El exnovio de Konan rápidamente toma a Pein de un brazo, provocando que éste soltara su lanza. Con gran fuerza, azota a Pein en el pavimento y lo vuelve a levantar por los aires para así arrojarlo hacia el lado opuesto. Pein cae rodando hacia el suelo y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar la paliza…

- ¡BANSHO TENIN!.- gritó Pein, reaccionando ante los constantes ataques de su oponente.

Matsushito es atraído por la fuerza de atracción hacia Pein, quien inmediatamente se dispone a conectar un golpe certero en su mandíbula. El rival de Pein cae derribado, pero desde el suelo consigue atacar al líder de Akatsuki con el largo alcance del látigo y desde el suelo realiza unos sellos para realizar un nuevo jutsu.

- ¡AGUIJONES DE LA AVISPA!.- gritó Matsushito, mientras se ponía en pie.

Con la forma de pequeños "rayos" de chakra, uno de los látigos sale disparado hacia Pein a gran velocidad…

- Pero que….- balbuceó el usuario del rinnegan.

Pein recibe el ataque, cae al suelo y debido a la magnitud siente en su cuerpo como si miles de alfileres estuvieran clavados en él.

- ¿Por qué no detuviste eso perdedor? ¿Acaso eres tan perdedor que sólo puedes hacer de momentos esas técnicas de perdedor que tienes? ¿Necesitas segundos de tiempo para recuperarte y volver a hacer tu técnica perdedora?.- cuestionó Matsushito, mirando a su oponente.

Al percatarse que Matsushito había descubierto el punto débil de su técnica, Pein gruñe de ira, se reincorpora y arroja una de sus lanzas hacia su rival, quien únicamente se limita a moverse hacia a un lado, logrando esquivar el ataque y cuyo resultado le provoca un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

- Has perdido. Konan es mía.- dijo Matsushito seriamente.

Utilizando su "peculiar" estilo de pelea, el rival de amores de Pein corre hacia él, a una velocidad sobrehumana para así realizar la técnica que pudiera definir el encuentro a su favor.

- ¡EL CUERNO DEL UNICORNIO!.- exclamó, alzando su puño rodeado de chakra.

No estando dispuesto a perder para dejarle a Matsushito la oportunidad para reconquistar a la maestra del origami, Pein se dispone a seguir luchando para frustrar los planes de su contrincante.

- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- gritó Pein, en respuesta para defenderse.

Debido a la colisión de fuerzas, el pavimento se resquebraja y Matsushito por medio de su golpe hace todo lo posible con su poder por romper la técnica de Pein. Por este motivo, inesperadamente se forma en el suelo un pequeño cráter justo donde ambos se encontraban.

Pein no puede hacer nada ante la fuerza "bestial" de su contrincante que lo superaba en aquel instante y recibe "El cuerno del Unicornio" directo en el pecho, saliendo así volando hacia el extremo opuesto.

- ¿CÓMO PUDO REGRESARME LA FUERZA DEL SHINRA TENSEI Y TAMBIÉN GOLPEARME?.- se quejó un malherido Pein en voz alta, rodando por el suelo. Sin darse por vencido, rápidamente se incorpora por inercia.

Aprovechando la crítica situación del usuario del rinnegan, Matsushito lo había perseguido en su trayectoria. Visualizándose su chakra con forma de garras en sus dos manos, se dispone a golpearlo de nueva cuenta y sin piedad.

- ESTILO SECRETO DEL FLAMINGO... ¡LAS GARRAS DEL OSO!.- gritó Matsushito.

Semejante a los zarpazos de un animal salvaje, el ex novio de Konan golpea con velocidad y en reiteradas veces a Pein con sus manos. Momentos después, lo sujeta de la cabeza, lo arroja hacia el frente y finaliza la técnica con un extraño movimiento de brazos, originando una cruz de chakra que aparece sobre el líder de Akatsuki y explota, hiriéndolo gravemente.

- ¡GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.- gritó Pein de dolor al recibir la técnica, no logrando incorporarse tras caer derribado.

Matsushito, sintiéndose "triunfador" de la pelea, camina con aire de seguridad hacia su rival de amores para tomarlo una vez más del brazo, provocando que Pein lanzara quejidos.

Ahora gritarás de dolor y dirás que vas a dejar que Konan sea mía… perdedor.- dijo Matsushito con frialdad y comienza a retorcer el brazo del usuario del rinnegan.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAA, ESTÚPIDO…!.- se quejó Pein.

* * *

Desde la sala de espera, los familiares y subordinados de Pein observan con terror cómo su líder sufría por el aprisionamiento de Matsushito.

- Parece que Pein ahora sí tiene problemas… y peor que en una pelea de box.- comentó Pan. Los villanos observan la lucha desde la sala de espera.

- Shi ese grito fue muy aterrador.- dijo PanPen.

- Oh, no… Pein.- susurró Konan, arrejuntando sus manos en seña de angustia.- Puede que Matsushito esté utilizando el "estilo del flamingo".

- ¿Y qué diantres es eso?.- preguntó Pun, el aficionado a las motos y absorber chakra.- ¿Alguna bebida tropical energetizante?

- ¡No! ¡Es la técnica más peligrosa de Matsushito! ¡La hace cuando realmente alguien lo hizo $%&%& y quiere matar a toda costa!

- ¡Ay virgencita! ¡Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra Matsushito!.- exclamó Kisame, abrazando a su espada con fuerza.

- Ese es el problema, ¿No creen? Nunca había visto a mi hermano con la capa rota.- dijo Pon.

Ante la grave situación de su líder, Itachi decide hacer algo al respecto para ayudarlo, aun si contar con autorización para hacerlo. Toma uno de los asientos y lo afloja del suelo.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Pistache?.- preguntó Pin, extrañado.

- A la mejor quiere entretenerse en algo.- se aventuró a decir Pun.

- Se aburrió Itachi san. Debería jugar con él a "¿Quién aguanta más en verse a los ojos con el sharingan".- dijo Tobi, con alegría, pintando dibujitos en el piso.

- Pero, ¿qué es eso, Tobi?.- preguntó Hidan, estupefacto de la posibilidad del uso de una barrera de sangre para jugar.

El Uchiha se dirige hacia los ventanales de la sala de espera, arroja el asiento hacia una de las ventanas y la rompe.

- Está enojado. Puede que esté tratando de liberar su furia.- comentó Sasori.

- Y está mucho más callado de lo que usualmente hemos visto mis hermanos y yo.- dijo Poin.

- Ya saben que Itachi destaca por sus grandes habilidades de conversación.- replicó Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.

Itachi se coloca cerca de la ventana rota, estando de pie y cierra sus ojos. Orochimaru nota un importante cambio en el aspecto de su "amor imposible" y lanza un gritito de sorpresa.

- ¡Esa cara de concentración! ¡La serenidad! ¡Sus ojos cerrados! ¡Su rostro se ve mucho más guapo! ¡Eso quiere decir que…- exclamó el sannin.

- Oh oh.- murmuró Kisame.

El usuario del sharingan abre su ojo derecho, enfocando su mirada en el ex novio de Konan.

- ¡AAAAAA!.- recordó Sasori.- ¡Es esa técnica!... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Debería buscar en mi diccionario.- señaló el pelirrojo, buscando en su capa el pequeño libro.

**- ¡AMATERASU!.-** gritó Itachi.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamaron los presentes, asustados por la llamarada negra proveniente de ese ojo, que derramaba ahora sangre.

- ¡Ah! Ya no tengo que ver qué significa esa técnica… Siento que lo hizo cuando nosotros estábamos encerrados en una casa…- recordó Sasori.

- ¡Fue en la casa de Big Brother, Sasori, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, asombrado por la falta de memoria del pelirrojo.

- Ah, es cierto. Es que por todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy, no lo pude recordar.

- **¡****Itachi! ¡Tus ojos se van a lastimar! ¡No utilices jutsus peligrosos que acorten tu sagrada vida!.-** exclamó Kisame dramáticamente, consternado por su amigo.

La técnica de Itachi se dirige hacia Matsushito quien estaba torciendo el brazo de Pein y percibe el fuego que se aproximaba a él.

- Bien. El amaterasu puede derrotarlo.- murmuró el portador del sharingan, un poco cansado por el esfuerzo en realizar la técnica.

- Nunca había visto un katon negro.- dijo Matsushito, notando cómo se acercaba a él.- Sólo katones rojos…

Matsushito forma unos sellos y libera gran cantidad de chakra en sus brazos, materializándose en un escudo.

- EL CAPARAZÓN DE LA TORTUGA.- gritó, recibiendo el amaterasu.- Tengo que deshacerme de esto, me quiere quemar y dejarme quemado…

El ex novio de Konan acumula más fuerza en su cuerpo y con una soberbia maniobra lanza su "escudo" de chakra junto con el eterno fuego negro de Itachi.

- PERO CÓMO HIZO ESO.- gritaron todos.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE. ESO ES RIDÍCULO.- exclamó el Uchiha, anonadado por tal hazaña y perdiendo su compostura.

El amaterasu sale volando hacia un avión cercano. Poin, al observar el transporte en cuestión, reconoce el símbolo de su propietaria y se escandaliza.

- NO PUEDE SER. ITACHI, VAS A DESTRUIR EL AVIÓN DE…

El avión explota, envuelto en llamas negras.

- Los fans se van a enojar.- dijo Poin, molesto y preocupado por el incidente.

- ¿Pues de quién es el avión?.- preguntó Zetsu.

- ERA DE "KUNOICHI GAGA".- reclamó Poin a Itachi.- PUDISTE HABER TENIDO CUIDADO Y NO DESTRUÍRSELO, ITACHI.

- QUE. Yo apunté bien a Matsushito. ÉL LO QUE HIZO FUE DESVIAR EL AMATERASU… YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA.- se defendió el Uchiha.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a la ventana que rompió Pein para atacar a Matsushito? Era más fácil eso que si tu rompías una ventana nueva.- preguntó Zetsu.

- Es que en la otra ventana no me acomodaba para apuntar.- se excusó Itachi.

- Y ya son más gastos nuevos que nos pueden cobrar aparte del avión.- se lamentó Kakuzu.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Poin que el avión era de esa mujer?.- preguntó Konan.

De repente, entra a la sala una mujer joven, con un vestuario demasiado extravagante y polémico: su banda de la Aldea de la Roca la tiene amarrada en su rostro, cubriendo su nariz, el peinado lo lleva con un corte tipo "cleopatra" y su cabello largo de color platinado, el vestido es sin mangas, a la altura de sus piernas y está hecho por pequeños muñecos de orugas, que se parecían a una invocación muy famosa…

- Se parecen a la oruga gigante de Tsunade.- comentó Orochimaru.

Acompañada por un escolta de seguridad, le informa sobre cierto accidente recién acabado de suceder.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Espero que esto no lo hayan hecho mis fans para verme... Bueno, ya voy a abordar el avión.- dijo Kunoichi Gaga, al observar la destrucción de la sala.

- Debimos ir directo a la pista, pero como quiso hacer algo diferente… Me acaban de informar que su jet privado fue destruido.- informó el guardaespaldas.

- ¿Ella es "Kunoichi Gaga", hum? Entonces yo debo gastar mucho dinero en gel para peinarme, hum.- dijo Deidara, notando que su propio peinado era un poco más extravagante.

- Yo le voy a decir quién fue.- dijo Poin, acercándose a la cantante.

- ¡No, espera!.- exclamaron Kisame, Orochimaru y Pun sujetando de los brazos al juez para evitar que se acercara a la muchacha.

- ¿Ustedes saben quién fue?.- preguntó Kunoichi Gaga, notando cerca su presencia.

- Si. Y ellos no van a impedir que la verdad salga a luz.- indicó Poin, en tono triunfante.

- Se lo está tomando muy personal.- dijo Pan.

- Y está complicando la situación.- indicó Sasori.

- ¿Quién fue entonces?.- preguntó la cantante de pop.

Itachi, para no tornar la situación mucho más complicada, se aproxima a la figura musical, a sus camaradas y decide informar sobre lo sucedido.

- La verdad es que…- comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

- Itachi… hum…- dijo Deidara, asombrado por la valentía de su compañero en afrontar los problemas.

- Dime, chico guapo.- dijo Kunoichi Gaga.- ¿No te gustaría salir en uno de los videos como bailarín?

- Yo no bailo. Lo que le pasó a su avión fue que desde el cielo cayó una bomba de llamas negras y lo explotó.- mintió.

Con excepción de la cantante de pop del mundo ninja y el guardaespaldas, los Akatsukis lanzan un grito y caen al estilo anime.

- Es la segunda vez que me caigo con ustedes.- dijo Sasori, incorporándose.

- Cierto. La primera fue cuando vimos el programa de "12 Corazones".- apoyó Tobi.

- ¿Llamas negras? ¿Fue como un meteorito que cayó?.- preguntó Kunoichi Gaga con interés.

- ¡Eso es lo que…- dijo Poin, molesto por la mentira piadosa del Uchiha.

- ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir, querido? Toma, te doy un autógrafo para que me recuerdes.- dijo la artista del pop ninja, tomando un pedazo de papel del escombro y firmando su nombre. Se lo entrega a Poin, cuyo rostro se ilumina ante el hecho de tener un detalle de la cantante.

- Qué fácil convencieron a Poin.- comentó Pin, el aficionado a los animales.

- Ah, toma chico guapo.- dijo Kunoichi Gaga a Itachi, entregándole un pañuelo.- Es para que te limpies ese ojo sangrado… y gracias a esas flamas y a tu ojo… me inspiraron para mi nueva presentación de mi gira "_Bijuu Ball Tour_"… mis ojos tendrán sangre y en el fondo habrá flamas grandes de color negro. Adiós, se cuidan.- finalizó, moviendo su mano en seña de despedida.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó el guardaespaldas.

- Tendremos que ir a otro aeropuerto… Ya sé cómo va el coro de mi nueva canción. Ese nombre lo escuché en la aldea de la Arena, lo dijo una muchacha… _Don´t call my name, don´t call my name… __Skikamaru….- _concluyó, cantando en el camino.

Después de despedirse la cantante de pop, los presentes recuerdan a una persona importante…

- ¡Pein!.- exclamaron, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelea, mientras que Kisame, Itachi, Poin y Orochimaru regresan con sus compañeros.

El usuario del rinnegan aprovecha la distracción de Matsushito y clava dos de sus lanzas en los pies de éste.

- ¡UUUUUOOOOOHHHHHH!.- se quejó el ex novio de Konan con estridente voz gangosa, quien no podía moverse debido a la estrategia de Pein.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DIRÉ QUE KONAN ES TUYA, INFELIZ!.- respondió el líder, tomando a Matsushito de la cabeza.- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- finalizó, logrando que éste recibiera el impacto de su técnica en donde lo había sujetado y cayera rodando al suelo.

Con ira, furia y enojo acumulado a causa de la presencia de su némesis, Pein prosigue con los ataques, levantando a Matsushito del cuello y ejecuta una serie de golpes utilizando técnicas de taijutsu. El exnovio de Konan no se puede defender de los ataques.

- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- gritó nuevamente Pein.

Matsushito vuelve a salir volando y se estrella en el fuselaje de otro avión contiguo. El hombre trata de incorporarse, pero tarda demasiado tiempo en su cometido. Inspirado por cierto incidente en el que involucra la intromisión de una llamarada de flamas negras, Pein no puede contener sus emociones por el día de hoy y estallan...

- ¡Itachi! ¡Yo no les dije que me ayudaran! ¡Yo puedo solo con esta basura de mequetrefe! ¡Son demasiado exagerados!... ¡SHINRA TENSEI!.- pronunció Pein una vez más.

- Parece que motivaste a Pein, Itachi. No con Jashin sama ni de la mejor forma, pero lo hiciste.- señaló Hidan.

- Lo sé.- indicó el Uchiha.

El rival de Pein se estrella y rueda de nueva cuenta en el suelo. Matsushito reacciona y después de incorporarse, corre con prisa hacia su oponente para retomar el control de la batalla.

- ¡BANSHO TENIN!

- ¡Pein tiene el control de la pelea!.- gritó Pin.

Matsushito es atraído hacia Pein, recibiéndolo con una poderosa patada en la cara y lo derriba por "millonésima" ocasión.

- ¡TONTO! ¡Por tonto verás qué te hago!.- dijo Matsushito, preparando una nueva técnica para deshacerse definitivamente de Pein.- ¡AGUIJONES DEL ABEJORRO!.

El ex novio de Konan vuelve a intentar los disparos de sus rayos de chakra, pero el usuario del Rinnegan evade los ataques con gran agilidad y piensa la posibilidad de realizar un jutsu crucial y peligrosa…

"_Esta técnica tenía pensada hacerla en casos de emergencia por si a algún jinchuuriki se le ocurre oponer resistencia en su captura o entrometerse conmigo… pero tendré que usarla con esta putrefacta sabandija…".- _pensó Pein..

- ES MOMENTO QUE TE LARGUES MEQUETREFE. ¡CHIBAKU TENSEI!.- exclamó e inmediatamente crea una esfera negra con sus manos, la lanza al cieloy comienza a atraer aviones y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso…

- AAAAAAAA. NO ME JALARÁS. NO PODRÁS JALARME.- gritó Matsushito, impulsado hacia la esfera.

Intuyendo que el "Chibaku Tensei" se trataba de un jutsu bastante peligroso, los criminales de rango S lanzan un grito y buscan sujetarse de un objeto fijo.

- Si no hacemos algo, nos van a shevar a nosotros también.- dijo PanPen, el lector de mentes, tratando de aferrarse a una silla.

- ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Es una fuerza de atracción poderosa! ¡Agarrarnos de los asientos no servirá de nada!.- exclamó Poin, sosteniéndose de un pilar.

- ¡Ni de ethhhhhe pilar tampoco!.- exclamó Orochimaru.- ¡Tenemos que usar el chakra para mantenernos firmes!

- ¡Orochimaru san tiene razón!.- exclamó Tobi.- ¡Agarrémonos de las manos y usemos el chakra para mantenernos aquí!

- ¡Yo no dije que nos agarráramos de las manos, Tobi, aunque no me importaría sujetar las de Itachi san!

- ¡No es tiempo para eso Orochimaru!.- exclamó Kisame, molesto por las eternas intenciones del sannin con el usuario del sharingan, quien se aleja rápidamente de él para esconderse detrás del espadachín.- ¡Itachi ha tenido suficiente después del amaterasu y hasta al borde de la muerte lo molestas!

- ¡CÁLLENSE HUM! ¡Todos agarrémonos de las manos, hum! ¡Por lo menos estamos juntos, hum!.- gritó Deidara, tomando la mano de Tobi.

- ¡Ya qué!.- bufó Kakuzu, sujetando la mano de Hidan.

- ¡Qué asco!.- dijo Hidan, haciendo la misma acción con el aficionado al dinero.

- ¡Qué bonita es la amistad! ¿No creen?.- exclamó Pon.

Cerrando los ojos, acumulando gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies y formando una fila horizontal, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Konan, Pin, Pun, Pan, Poin, Pon y PanPen se toman de la mano y resisten la fuerza de la técnica de la Pein, quien observa cómo Matsushito trataba desesperadamente de huir, sin éxito.

- GRRRRR… KONAN AUNQUE ESTÉ CONTIGO, ESTARÁ CONMIGO EN MI MENTE… NO… NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..- exclamó Matsushito, finalmente atrapado dentro de la técnica, envolviéndolo de transportes aéreos, pedazos de concreto y tierra, para así salir volando hacia lo más lejano del área, para así desaparecer de vista, y como consecuencia de la técnica se había formado un profundo cráter en el aeropuerto.

Ante la victoria de Pein, la lluvia poco a poco empieza a desaparecer. Los parientes y empleados del usuario del rinnegan dejan de utilizar su chakra, abren los ojos y observan a Pein, herido, sucio y con la capa rota.

- ¿Ya terminó?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Parece que si.- respondió Zetsu.

- Parece que ganó Pein.- dijo Itachi.

- Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Konan, aliviada.

- Matsushito ha perdido.- indicó Kakuzu.- No es una novedad.

- ¡Ni digas, que ni tú ni ninguno de nosotros le pudo ganar!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Vamos.- dijo Panpen, comenzando a caminar entre escombros para ver a su hermano y seguido por el resto de los villanos.

Después de salir de la sala de espera, se aproximan a Pein, disponiéndose a dar palabras de aliento al usuario del rinnegan.

- MUY BIEN HE…- comenzaron a decir, tratando de abrazar al líder.

- No quiero ninguna estúpida felicitación... auch. Esa guárdensela hasta el momento en que tengamos a todos los jinchuurikis.- espetó, con su frialdad reintegrada a su usual estado ánimo y adolorido por sus heridas.

- ¡Por lo menos nos pudiste avisar de que ibas a hacer algo así!.- exclamó Pan, golpeteándolo en el brazo.

- Yo estaba demasiado ocupado como para dar tontos panfletos de anuncios de los jutsus que usaría contra él.

- Hidan me protegió…- dijo la hermana de Pein, entrelazando su brazo con la de "objeto de su afecto".

- ¡Pan! ¡Suelta a ese perdedor!.- exclamó Pein, escandalizado por la obsesión de su hermana en su empleado.

- Eso no es cierto.- respondió el jashinista, tratando de soltarse.

- No quiero… Es tan guapo e inteligente que..-dijo Pan, sujetándose con más fuerza e ignorando a su hermano.

Inesperadamente, Pan mira a un atractivo hombre joven que a lo lejos, contemplaba lo acontecido en el aeropuerto. Sonríe malévolamente y se dispone a conocerlo…

- Adiós, Hidan.- finalizó, finalmente soltándose del jashinista, alejándose para entablar una conversación con su nuevo amor.

- Por fin… ¡Por fin! ¡Soy un hombre libre!.- gritó, saltando con gran alegría.

- Siempre lo fuiste. No hay un acta de matrimonio tuya.- dijo Poin.

- Por fin te deshiciste de ese Matsushito.- dijo Pin, abrazando a su hermano.- Solito y sin nuestra ayuda…

- No necesitaba de nadie para…- dijo Pein.

Konan observa al líder, sin saber qué decir sobre lo recién acontecido.

- Por lo menos, le ganaste a Matsushito.- dijo la kunoichi, con serenidad.

- Eso no fue tan difícil.

- Ni digas, hermano. Que todos escuchamos tu gran grito de dolor.- dijo Pun.

- ¡Pun! No es necesario que…toma.- dijo Pein a la maestra del origami, atrayendo su equipaje que pensó que ella había perdido, para así cambiar el tema de conversación.- Konan. Vamos a hablar en la casa para aclarar las cosas… y algo que tiene qué esclarecer el incompetente de Tobi…

- ¿Aclararme qué cosa?

- ¿Yo? Te lo juro que era una broma, Konan. Te lo juro. No era mi intención que todo esto pasara…- comenzó a argumentar el enmascarado, con nervios.

- ¿Pasar qué, %&%&%&?.- dijo, comenzando a enojarse.

- OIGAN. USTEDES TIENEN QUE PAGAR POR TODA LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE CASI TODO EL AEROPUERTO.- amenazaron e interrumpieron unos anbus desde la sala de espera, que recién habían llegado a detener a los criminales rango S.

- Creo que ya sabemos qué hacer en estos casos, ¿No?.- dijo Pon.

- Te digo en la casa, Konan, te lo juro… mas bien Pein va a obligarme a decirlo todo…- dijo Tobi, más nervioso que nunca.

La pista de aterrizaje, la sala de espera, aviones, la entrada, el túnel de pasajeros y la mayor parte del aeropuerto habían sido destruidos. Indispuestos a ser capturados y multados por una exorbitante cantidad de dinero, Poin carga a Pein y practican el mejor método para no pagar las deudas…

- HUYAMOS TODOS. RETIRADA.- gritaron todos, corriendo a toda velocidad.

- No es necesario que me cargues, Poin. Puedo caminar solo.. auch, auch.- dijo Pein.

- PAN, VEN ACÁ. TENEMOS QUE IRNOS. ¡Si quieres luego invitas al sujeto a la casa!.- gritó Pin.

- NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENAR EN MI VIDA AMOROSA… Me tengo que ir.- dijo Pan, lanzando un beso a su nuevo "amor", confundido por las acciones de la muchacha.

Con gran destreza, la organización de criminales más temida del mundo ninja arriba a la entrada del aeropuerto y logran escapar de la justicia para reemprender el camino a la casa veraniega, sin dejar rastro alguno ni del camión y moto de sus propiedades ni de su presencia.

* * *

Y así ha terminado el idilio entre Pein y Matsushito XD. Mucha acción de por medio y destrucción.

Para todo comentario, opinión, sugerencia, están los reviews.

Gracias. Cuídense mucho. Nos seguimos leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo del fic.

Hasta la próxima!


	21. LA DESPEDIDA

Qué tal! Saludos nuevamente a todos ustedes después de un tiempo mucho más largo de lo previsto.

Seguimos agradeciendo sus visitas, reviews y espera de actualización. Realmente la aparición de "Kunoichi Gaga" fue demasiado extraña y una buena puntada. Creemos también que ya era hora que Pein le diera su merecido a la infame ex pareja de Konan. No lo volverán a ver XD. Y también entre peleas, siguen comentando y haciendo de las suyas estos malvados ninjas, así como las constantes discusiones entre Hidan y Kakuzu.

**Como habíamos indicado en el previo episodio, éste es el último capítulo y final de Road Trip: Akatsuki, en este que es el mes en que cumple dos años de haber empezado a publicarse XD. Aquí integraremos aspectos que teníamos "reservados" para esta historia que finalmente tuvieron cupo en este capi, siendo uno de ellos algo que pedían desde Big Brother: la ex novia de Pein... entre otras cosas, motivo por lo que este capi es el más largo del fic y el más largo creado para los Akatsukis (es el último, había que rendir tributo de alguna manera XD y compensar por los largos meses sin actualizar XD).**

**SexyUchiha, celeste-funky, nathaly. isabel y para todos: Preguntan si habrá una secuela más de las parodias de estos criminales. Esta respuesta la contestamos al final del capítulo y les informaremos también de nuestras impresiones a lo largo de este tiempo que hemos escrito estos dos fics en que parodizamos a los Akatsukis y un poco a la serie de Naruto.**

Les dejamos con el final de este fic y gracias por seguirnos hasta aquí!

Sale! Aquí va! XD

* * *

Capítulo 21.- La despedida

"Las vacaciones de verano han pasado aprisa, como el paso de un cometa en el cielo de la noche adornado por estrellas luminosas e incandescentes. Como lo son casi siempre, las experiencias que me han correspondido vivir en compañía de mis queridos compañeros de organización han sido surrealistas y al mismo tiempo peligrosas: Con los hermanos de Pein, nuestro respetado líder, practicamos patinaje extremo con lo que ellos llaman Sandalias Patines cohetes y obtuvimos moretones tan grandes y dolorosos que nos duraron tres días.

Acudimos a la playa paraíso del mamut extinto. El mar representó un fugaz renacer en mi corazón, recordándome a aquella bahía de mi pueblo. Mi amigo Itachi fue cacheteado por las mujeres por estar a punto de caer en las redes de la tentación. Todos nos subimos a las bananas, a Zetsu se le cayó el traje de baño y yo ponchando una de ellas con Samehada. Konan fue cortejada por un salvavidas que Pein golpeó y por defender a la mujer amada, fue salvajemente masacrado, obra de fanáticas que defendieron a su estrella, el hombre salvavidas que se apellidaba W. Levy.

Jugamos futbol en la playa como hermosos adolescentes con energía y entusiasmo, Pan, hermana de Pein, tuvo una cita con Hidan y a causa de un enamoramiento no correspondido insistió en acosarlo hasta que encontró a un nuevo hombre en su camino. Itachi y yo tuvimos una pelea por un medallón que representa el lazo de nuestra amistad, inquebrantable y a prueba de kunais, shurikens y sellos explosivos. Acudimos también a una manifestación política que apoyaba a los jinchuurikis que tanto queremos atrapar. Milagrosamente, pasamos desapercibidos y nos salvamos de una muerte violenta por ahora, aunque Deidara fue golpeado por el Raikage de la Aldea de la Nube, dejándolo gravemente lastimado de la barbilla.

Hubo infortunios que pusieron en riesgo nuestro viaje. Nos quedamos sin dinero por pagar los gastos médicos de Deidara y nos vimos obligados a asaltar un banco para no morir en la pobreza. Pero la maldición más grande que confrontamos fue la presencia de Matsushito, el ex novio de Konan. Ese hombre aterrador la llevó a una cafetería y le pidió casarse con él… ¡Qué horror!... También Konan se peleó con Pein y tuvimos que perseguirla hasta el aeropuerto para evitar que huyera a Tarangato no se qué. Ahí, fuimos testigos de la batalla más difícil para nuestro líder, quien con el sudor de su cuerpo, sus mejores técnicas y el derramamiento de sangre logró derrotar finalmente a Matsushito… y nosotros peleamos contra anbus y policías como si fuéramos por unos segundos héroes amados y respetados por la humanidad.

Vencimos al mal y ahora estamos aquí, en la casa de verano con los hermanos de Pein que resultaron ser individuos extraños, por ejemplo Pin siempre cambiaba nuestros nombres y a mí me llamaba Písame. Eso ya no importa. A ellos, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan y un poco a Orochimaru, considero mi linda familia…"

- Pues yo no.- espetó Kakuzu inesperadamente. Sentado sobre su cama, se encontraba limpiando su turbante.- Uy sí. Como si todos nosotros tuviéramos la piel de tiburón azul como tú.- dijo, con sarcasmo.

El espadachín y el aficionado al dinero se encuentran en su habitación, tomando un breve descanso vespertino.

- ¡Qué! ¡No seas desconsiderado con mis sentimientos, Kakuzu! ¡Por si no lo sabías, yo tengo un alta estima de ustedes y acabas de herir profundamente mi alma!.- reclamó Kisame, sosteniendo su grabadora de mano.

- Nosotros somos sólo compañeros. Si fuéramos una familia, seríamos mucho más disfuncionales de lo que ya somos como Akatsukis.

A causa de los gritos del espadachín, Itachi despierta, se acomoda y observa a sus camaradas.

- ¿Sigues grabando tu diario, Kisame?.- preguntó Itachi.- Toda la noche estuviste hablando.

- Tenía que ponerme al día. Era semana y media de no hacer nada… "Diario de Kisame y el viaje. Día 21" Rayos, ya grabé eso… En la siguiente grabación diré mis últimas palabras de este viaje. Fin de la grabación.- concluyó, apagando su grabadora.

- ¿Más de una semana?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- Eso no es ningún diario ya, es un "semanario". Hasta el diario dice que diario tienes que escribir en todos los días del año o hasta hacer una grabación diaria… si no es así no puedes llamarle diario…

- Acabas de hablar como Matsushito. Eso es ridículo.- comentó el Uchiha.

- Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, Itachi.

Kisame lanza un gritito de preocupación al recordar un detalle importante sobre el ahora derrotado ex novio de Konan.

- Itachi. Está prohibido pronunciar ese nombre en presencia de Pein, lo dijiste, lo dije, lo dijo Kakuzu. Se ha convertido en tabú.- recordó el oriundo de la Niebla en tono dramático y moviendo la cabeza por todas partes.

- Si le ponemos un apodo no lo será, Kisame san.- dijo Tobi, riendo, quien entra a la habitación sosteniendo a su gato acompañado por Deidara, Sasori y Hidan.

- ¡Ay virgencita! Dejamos la puerta abierta y alguien más podía habernos escuchado…

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar, hum.- dijo Deidara, cerrándola inmediatamente.

El marionetero, el enmascarado y el artista se encuentran de pie frente a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué sugieres, Tobi, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- Yo quiero llamarlo "El hombre feo que perseguía a Konan".

- Desde que Pein prohibió a todos hablar de Matsu…- comentó Sasori.

- Dilo, Sasori san…

- "El hombre feo que perseguía a Konan", parece ser que pasan cosas extrañas.- comentó Sasori, con preocupación.

Kisame y Hidan se escandalizan ante la perspectiva que la casa y sus personas corrieran el riesgo de sus almas ser maldecidas por un "maligno ser".

- ¿Como cuáles?.- preguntó Tobi.

- Deidara sabe.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- Como mi guitarra, hum.- dijo Deidara, consternado.- Ayer estaba tocando, la dejé en mi cama y cuando fui al baño, ya no estaba, hum y vi al gato de Tobi en su lugar… pudo haber sido un fantasma el que la movió, hum.

- Ah, eso no fue por un fantasma. Es que Mumusi quería dormir en tu cama, por eso quité tu guitarra y la puse debajo de la cama.- dijo el enmascarado, riéndose.

Deidara se irrita por la posesión de propiedad privada de Tobi con respecto a su instrumento musical.

- ¡Qué, hum! ¡Yo no te dije que movieras mi guitarra para que pusieras a tu gato en mi cama! Por tu culpa ahora ya tiene pelos de animal mi colcha, hum.- reclamó el artista.

- Como ustedes tiraron a la basura los rosarios que les regalé, por eso es que debo volver a hacer nuevamente una limpia a toda la casa o hacer una misa, para prevenir una maldición real.- dijo Hidan, quien de su capa saca su aspersor de aguarrás y ajo. Comienza a rociarlo por la habitación.- OWEWAWAWEWOWAOWEWAWAWEWOWA OWEWAWAWEWOWA…

- No necesitamos de ninguna de tus somníferas misas. Con únicamente no decir el nombre de "Matsus...- espetó Kakuzu, arrebatándole el aspersor.

- ¡No digas ese nombre, que atraes las malas vibras! ¡Troglodita de la edad de piedra! ¡Dame eso!.- dijo el jashinista, quitándole al aficionado al dinero su pertenencia.

- ¡Qué dices Hidan! ¡Yo no soy de piedra y soy descendiente del Homo Sapiens! ¡Cabeza de primate peludo del Neanderthal!

- ¡No te permito que…!

- ¡Cállense, ahora mismo!.- se escuchó la voz de Pein dentro de la habitación e inmediatamente el dúo problema deja de discutir.

Aterrados por la posibilidad que el usuario del rinnegan se hubiera percatado de la plática, lo buscan con la mirada. Sin hallarlo, los ninjas rango S comienzan a ponerse nervios.

- Pero… si no está Pein.- murmuró Kisame, aterrado.- Pudo haber sido su espíritu. A lo mejor murió sin que nos diéramos cuenta, dormido y calientito en su cama.

- Si fuera así, Konan sería la primera en venir aquí para avisarnos. No exageres, Kisame.- dijo Itachi, tomando un libro debajo de su almohada para nuevamente sentarse en su cama.

- O puede que sea una de las grabaciones de Kisame, que sin querer haya grabado la voz de Pein.- se aventuró a decir Sasori.

- Tendría la grabadora encendida, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- No se angustien. Fui yo.- dijo Tobi, riendo.

- ¡Eres un tonto, Tobi, hum!.- exclamó el oriundo de la Roca, golpeándolo en la máscara.- ¡Hiciste que me asustara, hum!

- ¡Y a nosotros también!.- apoyaron Hidan y Kakuzu.

- ¡Auch! Pero no se enojen. Sólo imitaba a Pein sin que se diera cuenta para que no me regañe y me vuelva a castigar. Quería divertirme en privado.- sollozó Tobi.

- Ah, es cierto.- dijo Sasori.- Te puso dos días completos de cuclillas, con las manos en la nuca y te pegaban las olas fuerte.

- Fue una experiencia muy mojada, Sasori san…

Sasori nota a Itachi leyendo un libro titulado "_La Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ¿Mito o realidad?"_, cuyo título le llama la atención.

- Itachi, te quiero preguntar dos cosas.- dijo Sasori.

- Como si preguntar no fuera algo tan natural en ti, Sasori.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.

- Dime.- respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué lees un libro de una guerra que no existe?

- Porque no puedes descartar la posibilidad de que algún ninja la desate por desear un tesoro o hasta un jinchuuriki y por eso las naciones unan fuerzas y peleen. Aquí dice que estallará la Cuarta Guerra Ninja dentro de poco por eso. Y el estudio dice que Akatsuki será una causa.

- OOOOOOO.- exclamaron, asombrados por la predicción.

- "El hombre feo que perseguía a Konan, hum" podía haber sido el culpable. Quiere decir que nosotros vencimos al mal y preservamos el bien, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Pero nosotros somos malos y no somos héroes, Deidara, no entiendo bien… ¿Y porqué no te quedaste ahora ciego por usar el amaterasu, Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori, con inocencia.

- Esa pregunta de Sasori ahora sí tiene sentido, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Utilicé mis gotas especiales "Anticeguera express".

- Si me hubieras dicho, te hubiera podido ayudar en la pelea del aeropuerto con mi propio katon, Itachi.- indicó Hidan.

Los compañeros del jashinista lo observan extrañados, ya que recordaban que él no contaba con jutsus del elemento fuego.

- ¿Tu propio katon?.- preguntó escépticamente Kakuzu.- ¿No me digas que ahora te sientes "La antorcha humana" de los 4 Ninjas Fantásticos?

- Yo no soy alguien que pueda incendiarlo todo con el cuerpo… Aunque no me crean, les voy a mostrar mi técnica secreta de fuego que desarrollé en estos días.- dijo Hidan, triunfante.

Hidan realiza unos sellos y hace aparecer un desodorante.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes no se puso desodorante ahorita?.- preguntó Kisame.- ¿Quién es el que huele feo?.

- No, Kisame. Es parte de mi jutsu y ahora verán lo que es un verdadero katon… YABADABAYABAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Con la atención de su audiencia y gran agilidad, el jashinista hace aparecer su guadaña con sellos, la desenfunda, la rocía con el desodorante y como por arte de magia un cerillo encendido se ubica en su mano izquierda. Lo aproxima hacia su arma, soltándolo.

**- CASTIGO DIVINO DE JASHIN… KATON… SPRAY NO JUTSU.- **exclamó, preparado para clavar la guadaña envuelta de fuego al suelo.

- ¡Ese idiota acaba de hacer aparecer fuego mucho más fácil que yo con mi corazón!.- exclamó Kakuzu, indignado por una técnica tan simple.

Como resultado de la proeza, la guadaña golpea con fuerza el piso, resquebrajándolo y a causa del fuego, la emisión de humo por la habitación se vuelve inevitable, provocando que los ninjas comenzaran a toser frenéticamente.

- Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he visto en mi vida.- dijo Itachi, arqueando la ceja ante la "complejidad" del jutsu.

- Cof. Cof. ¿Tuviste que usar un desodorante, un cerillo y la guadaña para casi incendiar el lugar, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- Si le hubiera caído el cerillo a mi arcillas, hubiera hecho una explosión peligrosa, hum.

- Eso no es un katon auténtico. No es como lo usamos Sasuke y nosotros los Uchiha.- declaró Itachi, un poco molesto por la "técnica" de Hidan.

- ¿Tu hermano menor?.- preguntó Sasori.

- No, mi amigo imaginario.

La puerta se abre abruptamente, asustando a los presentes.

- ¿Alguien ha visto un desodorante con tapa rosa de "Kunoichi´s Rexona Crystal"?.- preguntó Orochimaru entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta, preocupado por la repentina "desaparición" de su objeto personal.

Orochimaru, pudiste tocar la puerta antes de entrar.- reprendió Kisame.

- ¿El "Kunoichi´s Rexona Crystal"? ¿Qué no lo usan las kunoichis después de un fuerte entrenamiento?.- preguntó Tobi.

- Orochimaru prefiere los olores más femeninos, hum.- comentó Deidara.

- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Lo tengo que usar porque el que tenía se me acabó y ese es de reserva!

- Ehm… no. Nadie lo ha visto.- mintió Hidan, colocando a su espalda la pertenencia.

- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo y por qué la guadaña de Hidan tiene fuego?.- preguntó el sannin, con sospecha al momento de observar al jashinista.

- Es que Hidan hizo su jutsu con un deso…- dijo Sasori.

- Un momento.- interrumpió Orochimaru, detectando además del olor a quemado uno que constaba de flores.

Con la opinión no concluida de Sasori, el comportamiento y Hidan y el agradable aroma, el aficionado a las serpientes ata cabos, descubre a la persona que "hurtó" su desodorante y se exalta.

- ¡Maldito roba desodorantes!.- exclamó Orochomaru, acercándose a Hidan y ambos comienzan a forcejear por el desodorante.

- ¡Sasori! ¡No debiste decir nada!.- argumentó el jashinista.

- Pero yo no dije nada. Orochimaru lo descubrió solo.- dijo el marionetero.

- ¡Si tan mal hueles, usa tu propio desodorante!.- arguyó el sannin.

- ¡No es porque yo huela a alcantarilla recién abierta, era para hacer mi jutsu!.- se excusó Hidan.

- ¡Aún así no tienes que usar desodorante de mujer!

- ¡Ni tú, eres un hombre!

- ¡Ya expliqué por qué, idiota! ¡Ni Matsushito necesita que le expliquen más de dos veces las cosas… bueno sí!

- ¡Orochimaru!.- exclamó Kisame, angustiado.- Acabas de decir el nombre de…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo diga?

- El nombre de "El hombre feo que perseguía a Konan" es tabú.- indicó Itachi.

Después de arrebatar el desodorante, Orochimaru palidece e inesperadamente una de las paredes adquiere vida propia…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LA MALDICIÓN.- gritaron los presentes, asustados. Kisame, Kakuzu e Itachi se ponen de pie y se abrazan entre sí con Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Orochimaru y Sasori. Mumusi, el gato del enmascarado, se encrispa y salta en dirección hacia el "fenómeno paranormal".

- ¡Mumusi! ¡No!.- gritó Tobi, preocupado por su mascota.

- ¡Ya ves, Orochimaru! ¡Es por tu culpa por decir el nombre de "El hombre feo que perseguía a Konan"!.- gritó Kakuzu.

- ¡No thhhhhabía que pathhhhharía ethhhhto por dethhhhhir algo athhhí!.- exclamó el sannin en su acento de serpiente por los nervios.

- Ah, con que hablaban de ese hombre, "El hombre feo que perseguía a Konan"… Pues sé de algo mejor… les tengo un chisme, un gran chisme.- indicó la pared, la cual adquiere el rostro de Zetsu.- Y quita a ese gato de mi cabeza, Tobi.

Los villanos dejan de abrazarse y ponen los ojos en blanco ante el hecho que se habían asustado por el jutsu del bipolar.

- ¡Zetsu san! ¡Hiciste que mis dulces se cayeran de mis pantalones!.- reclamó el enmascarado.

- ¡Los dulces no se cargan en los bolsillos! ¡Se usan bolsas desechables y deberías de dejarlos! ¡No vas a rellenar una piñata!.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- ¿Una piñata? ¡Si, si! ¡Quiero romper una piñata! Ándale. Dame una.- insistió Tobi, brincando.

- ¿Qué es piñata?.- preguntó Sasori.

Los presentes lanzan gritos de sorpresa y contrariedad ante la nueva pregunta del pelirrojo.

- Sasori, hum. ¿Qué nunca has visto una piñata en tu vida?.- preguntó Deidara, extrañado por la posibilidad que un ninja jamás haya sabido de la existencia de la piñata.

- No, es que no entiendo qué es.

- ¡Pues es una olla de cartón cubierta de papel y adornos que los niños rompen cuando son fiestas infantiles! ¿Y tu diccionario dónde está?.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Ah ya entendí, por eso Tobi quiere una. Nunca rompí una… y mi diccionario ya lo guardé en una de mis maletas y no lo pienso sacar de momento.- dijo Sasori.

- Es cierto. Eso me recuerda a una vez cuando fui a la aldea de Caramelandia, en donde venden todo lo que necesitas para tu fiesta. Iba ahí para comprar y después hacer la fiesta en la Aldea del Sonido.- recordó Orochimaru.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué lo que nos querías decir Zetsu?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con interés.

- Primero que Tobi me quite el maldito gato de mi cabeza.

Después de ser liberado de la criatura y con marcas de garras clavadas sobre su frente, Zetsu toma aire e inicia su narración.

- Vi a Konan lavar los trastes.- indicó el bipolar.

Los presentes ponen ojos en blanco por lo "impactante" de la noticia.

- Eso no es un chisme interesante.- dijo Kisame.- Hasta en las telenovelas si alguien lava los trastes es una rutina de ama de casa.

- Déjame continuar… mientras Konan estaba lavando los platos, decía que debía pensar con Pein sobre reiniciar la búsqueda de los jinchuurikis y empezar a capturarlos pronto para retomar nuestra supermisión.

- Qué raro. No hemos hablado nada de jinchuurikis desde hace varios días.- comentó Hidan.

- Esto es un misterio que debe aclararse, hum.- meditó Deidara.

Nuevamente, la puerta es abierta, ahora con brusquedad.

- Ahora mismo.- se escuchó la voz del auténtico Pein, acompañado por Konan.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu se aterrorizan por la presencia del usuario del rinnegan y tragan saliva por los nervios.

- Pero… pero… ahora sí no hemos hecho nada mal.- dijeron, al unísono.- Ni hablado de Matsushito.- mintieron.

- Les dije que ese nombre está prohibido de pronunciar en esta casa. ¿O acaso quieren recibir un castigo peor que el de Tobi?.- amenazó Pein.

- No, no. No es necesario…- arguyeron, nerviosos.

- Pein. Mejor diles qué es lo que tienen que hacer.- sugirió Konan.

Contrariado por la petición de la maestra del origami, Pein decide externar su requerimiento.

- Bajen. Y apaguen el fuego de esa horrorosa guadaña.- concluyó, retirándose de la habitación.

Los criminales rango S se miran, estupefactos por la acción de su líder.

- Konan. No entendemos nada de lo que pasa. Estamos tan confundidos como Sasori siempre vive.- indicó Orochimaru.

- Lo que ocurre es que el día de hoy va a haber una cenita especialita.- informó Konan, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿UNA CENA ESPECIAL?.- gritaron, asombrados.

- ¿HUM?.- completó Deidara.

Inmediatamente, los presentes recuerdan la última ocasión en la que Pein había hecho una invitación parecida, la cual fue efectuada en la casa de Big Brother. Ante el "incidente", tragan saliva.

- ¿Se acuerdan de ese brebaje tan feo que nos dio Pein cuando lo reconciliamos con Konan?.- recordó Kakuzu.

- El de café con limón y manzana. Sabía horrible, hum.- dijo Deidara, asqueado.

- Pero a mí sí me gustó.- indicó Sasori.

- Pues fuiste el único, porque ni a Konan le agradó tomarse esa infusión.- dijo Hidan.

- Bueno… no puedo decir que me encantó pero… era originalita.- murmuró la kunoichi, tratando de buscar una razón para amar la gastronomía de su pareja.

- ¡Sempais! Eso quiere decir que nos quiere dar esa pócima tan fea…- dijo Tobi, asustado.

- No les quiere dar el cafecito con limoncito y manzanita.- indicó Konan.- Lo que Pein quiere es… decirles que… gracias.

- ¿Nos quiere agradecer por ser sus mejores trabajadores?.- dijo Zetsu, esbozando una sonrisa.

- No es por eso y no creo que les agradezca jamás por ser sus empleaditos…- respondió, desapareciendo así la repentina alegría del bipolar.

- Porque siempre nos dice que somos unos vagos sin remedio.- sollozó Kisame, completando la frase y llevando la mano para ocultar su rostro.

- Es que Pein lo que quiere con la cenita es…- dijo la maestra del origami, jugando con la flor que siempre portaba sobre su cabeza.

- A la mejor lo que quiere es darnos las gracias por ayudarlo a alcanzar a Konan en el aeropuerto.- indicó Itachi.

Konan se alivia por las acertadas palabras del Uchiha, ya que no tendría que admitir abiertamente que no le agradaba la idea que Pein preparara la cena.

- ¡Eso, eso! Tienes toda la razoncita.- dijo, sintiendo la "liberación" de una carga.

- ¡Itachi san! ¡Como siempre, eres tan guapo y brillante!.- exclamó Orochimaru, tratando de abrazar al usuario del sharingan.

- ¡Aléjate de mi, Orochimaru!.- arremetió, forcejeando con él.

- ¡Maldito Orochimaru! ¡Me distraje! Eres un oportunista. ¡Deja a Itachi en paz y tranquilo!- dijo Kisame, tratando de separar al par.

- ¡Es sólo un abrazo fraternal!.- argumentó el sannin.

- Los esperamos abajito. Y… apaguen la guadañita porque se está quemando la sabanita destendidita.- indicó la kunoichi, saliendo de la habitación.

Inmediatamente Hidan observa hacia el pie de la cama de Kakuzu, mientras que éste se altera por lo que sucedía.

- ¡Mi sábana!.- exclamó el aficionado al dinero, pisando el fuego con el fin de apagarlo a toda costa.- No quiero que se incendie la casa ni mucho menos pagar por los daños… ni quedarme sin algo con qué taparme.

- Es cierto. Rayos. Tendré que ayudarte para que bajemos ya para que Pein no nos castigue.- dijo Hidan, quitando su guadaña del suelo.

- No nos queda otra salida.- murmuró Zetsu, resignado ante el cumplimiento de la nueva orden de su líder.

* * *

Momentos después, en el comedor, los empleados del usuario del rinnegan se encuentran reunidos con Konan y los parientes "incómodos".

- Por fin no voy a cocinar.- dijo Pun, el reino del Fantasma Hambriento.-Ya merecía un descanso. Podré dedicarme a arreglar a Betsy en estos días.

- Esa moto tuya fue la más afectada en el aeropuerto.- indicó Pin, el primer Reino Animal.

- ¿En serio piensas eso, Pin?.- dijo Pan, la femenina y segunda Reino Animal.- A la mejor tus bizcos ojos fallaron ese día porque Pein fue quien más lastimado salió de nosotros… y después la motocicleta…

- ¿Mis ojos son como los tuyos de bizcos?

- Claro que no. Los míos son femeninos y sexis…

- Para mí los ojos de Pein y sus hermanos son iguales de grises y raros.- murmuró Zetsu.

- Y parecen pupilentes de rebaja de mercado de disfraz de Halloween.- apoyó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- ¿Decías algo de nuestros ojos, no crees?.- preguntó Pon, el Reino Demonio.

- Ehm… que son los más hermosos y dulces que he visto en mi vida.- mintió el bipolar.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en bajar a cenar?.- preguntó Poin, el Reino del Infierno.- Por un momento pensamos que los habían secuestrado los anbus…

- Fue porque Hidan y Kakuzu apagaron la guadaña y tardamos en separar a Orochimaru de Itachi.- indicó Kisame.

Itachi aproxima un poco más su silla hacia el originario de la Niebla para estar lo más alejado posible del sannin, ubicado al extremo de la mesa.

- Además, nadie sabe dónde estamos. Por eso no nos pueden secuestrar y ya reforzamos el hecho que somos criminales rango S, unos de los más buscados y si alguien quisiera, pelearía contra nosotros para detener nuestros planes.- dijo Kakuzu, orgulloso por el logro.

- Y así alcanzaríamos la paz mundial que tanto quieren las "Miss Kunoichi" de Miss Mundo Ninja.- dijo Tobi, con decisión.

El silencio se apodera del lugar ante tal "opinión relevante".

- ¿"Paz mundial"?.- preguntó PanPen, el reino Humano.- Sho creo que más bien se trata de… un shano malentendido…

- ¿Cómo que "paz mundial", Tobi hum?. Nunca hemos pensado en eso desde que empezamos a cazar jinchuurikis, hum. Parece que es una moda…- espetó Deidara.

- Con eso de que últimamente muchos shinobis quieren la paz mundial, se volvió influencia para la ciudadanía.- dijo Poin.

- Yo no quiero que haya paz mundial.- dijo Orochimaru.- Si la quisiera, yo ordenaría que Konan o Pan participaran en ese concurso de mujeres…

- Ni loquita iría a concursar ahí, $%%%$ Orochimaru. Me podrían ganar kunoichis más jovencitas que yo. Ya ves que prefieren a las adolescentes de hoy día.- dijo Konan, ofendida.

- Y además Pein no la dejaría.- completó Sasori.

- Yo iría.- se ofreció Pan.- Pero no me interesaría participar por la paz mundial, sino por la destrucción mundial…

- Lo bueno es que no existe ese concurso.- dijo Hidan, en voz baja.

- Yo sólo decía eso porque… se me ocurrió… Mumusi, acabas de llegar. Diles "hola" a todos.- indicó Tobi, moviendo la mano del gato y desviando así el tema de conversación.

Un olor a comida proviene de la cocina. Pein sale de ésta, portando su ya tradicional mandil.

- Pronto estará la cena.- informó el líder, tomando asiento a lado de Konan.

- Ahora que recuerdo, tenía mucho que no cocinabas cuando estábamos nosotros, ¿No creen?.- comentó Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

- Aparte de la razón que nos comentaste, ¿Por qué ahora decidiste hacerte cargo de la comida?.- preguntó Poin.

- Quería mostrarle a Pun que uno siempre tiene que lavarse las manos antes de cocinar.- dijo Pein.

- Lo siento Pein, pero se me olvidaba quitarme la grasa o aceite de vehículo.- se excusó Pun, el motociclista.

A causa de la falta de higiene en el usual modo de preparación de alimentos de Pun, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu se asquean al recordar todas las comidas ingeridas hasta el día de hoy.

- ¡Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes!.- dijo Konan, consternada.- Ni siquiera lo detectamos en el saborcito de la comidita…

- Hemos estado ingiriendo comida contaminada todo este tiempo.- dijo Orochimaru, preocupado por su salud física.

- Nuestros organismos ahora portan amebas y bacterias. Por lo menos en mi pueblo desinfectan las verduras.- dijo Kisame, indignado, respingando la nariz.

- A mí no me hizo daño. Y eso que he comido aceite.- dijo Sasori.

- Eso es porque ya eres una marioneta, Sasori hum y eres inmune a todo eso, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de nosotros se ha enfermado del estómago.- recordó Kakuzu.- Si a Sasori no le pasó nada ni a Zetsu que ama todo lo natural y sin conservadores…

- ¡Aún así ya comimos mugre de vehículo basura!.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- Y no hemos muerto de tifoidea en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, quiere decir que no tenemos qué preocuparnos ahora de eso.

Hidan comienza a orar en voz baja.

- Ya hubiéramos presentado una reacción en el cuerpo.- dijo Itachi.

- Por la señal de Jashin sama, por favor libera nuestros cuerpos físicos de toda molécula maligna que pueda dañar nuestra salud.- oró el jashinista.

- Hidan, deja de murmurar tonterías.- indicó Pein.- Espero que la próxima vez que cocines Pun tengas mucho más cuidado.

- Como digas, hermano. Ya no cocinaré después de cambiar el aceite a la moto.- respondió Pun.

- Y eso que a nosotros nunca nos ha pasado nada por comer la comida de Pun.- dijo Poin.

- Sho sí. Una diarrea de una semana.- se lamentó PanPen.

- Pero ya tiene mucho tiempo, PanPen. Éramos apenas unos adolescentes. ¿Cómo ven?.- indicó Pon.

Los hermanos varones de Pein rememoran aquellos años en los que el ser humano pisa la línea que delimita la niñez y va iniciando la etapa adulta.

- Cómo olvidarlo. Era cuando en las escuelas ninjas nos dejaban leer "Kamasutra".- dijo Pin.

Los presentes se escandalizan, con excepción de Sasori, quien se confunde ante la palabra que había escuchado con anterioridad, pero de la que no sabía cuál era su significado.

- Si serás menso, más bien tú la leíste fuera de clases.- dijo Pan.- Aunque no me hubiera molestado en absoluto leerlo como la serie Icha Icha…

- Ninguno de ustedes me ha querido explicar lo de "las posiciones" del Kamasutra.- reclamó Sasori.

- Ehm… ya te lo dijimos.- mintió Kakuzu.- Pero no te acuerdas…

- No es cierto. No me han querido decir bien lo que es desde la cita de Hidan…

- Si no te lo decimos, es porque creemos que puede corromper tu espíritu y nos preocupamos por tu bien.- indicó Kisame.

- No puede corromperse. Desde que maté al Sandaime Kazekage y desde que estoy en Akatsuki no puede ser peor…

- Sasori san, ya te habían dicho que el Kamasutra son posiciones que practican una pareja cuando están a solas, si quieres saber más a detalle consulta a Pein y Konan de las clases de origami o hasta a Itachi san por que tiene novia.- dijo Tobi, acariciando a su gato.

- Mientes. No diré más de mi vida privada.-dijo Itachi.

- Estúpido. No tienes autoridad para sugerir eso ni entrometerte en asuntos que no te incumben por tu limitado raciocinio cerebral.- espetó Pein, ante una Konan que se puso colorada de pies a cabeza.

- Ah. Pein es receloso con su vida íntima. Y sigue siendo tan celoso y posesivo como siempre. Ya si alguna chica le dice a él "vida" o algo parecido, quiere decir que ya la conquistó.- comentó Pin, entre risas.

- ¿Vida? ¿Cuenta también "vidita"?.- preguntó Orochimaru, rememorando los inicios del viaje en carretera.

- Cierto. Ya lo escuchamos antes de venir acá.- recordó Zetsu.

- "Vidita". Es verdad. Qué cursi.- dijo Kakuzu, no conteniendo más la carcajada.

Ante la risa de sus parientes y sus subordinados, Pein los observa fijamente con su fría mirada, matando al instante las carcajadas.

- ¿Perdón?.- dijo Pon, tratando de disculparse.

- Si pudiera, en este momento te asfixiaría con mi origami, $%$% Kakuzu.- dijo Konan, fulminando con la mirada al aficionado al dinero.

- Pin me provocó.- se excusó el originario de la Cascada.

- La vida íntima no debe discutirse en la mesa.- recordó Poin.- Sólo en el estrado de un juicio.

- Es fácil. Sacamos uno de los estrados que tienes y ya, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- No, por respeto a los derechos sexuales y humanos de Pein, no lo haré.

- No podremos hablar de eso aquí, pero si les puedo contar la vez en la que cuando tenía mas o menos dieciséis años, Pein por sus celos golpeó muy fuerte a un jounin.

- ¡Pun!.- gritó Pein, con los ojos en blanco y avergonzado por las indiscreciones "familiares" de su hermano.

- ¿¡Qué¡?.- exclamaron Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara, Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori y Pan.

_Inicia flashback_

_Un Pein unos años más joven, con cabello largo a la altura del cuello y vestido con un atuendo de un ninja norma se encuentra en el pasillo de la entrada principal de una casa. La fiesta se complementa por retumbante música y la presencia de gran cantidad de jóvenes shinobis y kunoichis bailando o tomando alcohol._

_El usuario del rinnegan está acompañado por una atractiva muchacha, quien era en ese entonces su pareja._

_- Aún no puedo creer que hayas querido venir a una fiesta conmigo, Pein. A ti no te gustan los lugares tan bulliciosos.- indicó la muchacha, sujetándolo del brazo._

_- Prefiero eso a dejarte acompañada por unos locos anormales de pacotilla que ingieran demasiada cerveza.- dijo Pein, con la seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaban._

_- ¡Como mis hermanos Pon, Pin, Poin y PanPen no pueden estar aquí esta noche, voy a terminarme esta yarda en su representación! ¡Y en menos de diez minutos!.- exclamó un Pun más juvenil, cuyo cabello en vez de ser naranja era castaño. Ubicado en la sala, se pone de pie sobre el sillón y levanta sus brazos en son de victoria, mientras algunas personas le aplauden por la osadía._

_Pein y la muchacha observan a Pun iniciar el reto de ingerir una yarda completa de cerveza._

_- Y si que está hablando bastante en serio tu hermano.- comentó la chica, interesada con el suceso próximo a ocurrir._

_- Él puede absorber el chakra y la cerveza la va a procesar rápido y sin problemas en su cuerpo._

_- Yo no podría hacer eso… ahora que lo veo, ¿Por qué no tiene el cabello naranja como tu?._

_- Dice que su color castaño lo hace ver más rudo y cree que puede lucir como un motociclista rebelde. Se resiste a tenerlo naranja como todos nosotros._

_- Por cierto hay algo que se me olvidó sugerirte antes de venir aquí._

_- ¿Si?_

_La muchacha toma aire._

_- No quiero que muestres tus celos aquí. La última vez que te pusiste celoso fue porque un sujeto me preguntó la hora en la calle, casi lo golpeas y tuve que hacerte mil gestos para que entendieras que no lo conocía y no había nada entre él y yo._

_- Pero esa bazofia se atrevió a mirarte de reojo sin que te dieras cuenta.- se excusó el usuario del rinnegan._

_- Por favor. No quiero otro problema más de eso, porque si vuelve a pasar…_

_Un apuesto muchacho coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la acompañante de Pein._

_- Con permiso.- pidió, alegremente._

_La joven lanza un grito de sorpresa. Pein, quien observa con sospecha al hombre en cuestión, lo reconoce inmediatamente y su enojo no se hace esperar. El hombre identifica al líder y se pone nervioso. Algunos invitados de la fiesta se alejan del par y otros miran con interés lo que sucedía. _

_- Oh no.- murmuró la muchacha.- No puede ser… el chico de la calle…_

_- Ehm… ehm…- tartamudeó el muchacho, sin saber qué decir._

_Pun, quien ya había ingerido en cinco minutos la mitad de la yarda, se percata de la presencia de Pein y su novia, por lo que observa el comportamiento de su hermano. _

_- ¿Por esto ya no quieren verme tomar la yarda?.- se preguntó a sí mismo Pun, el motociclista._

_- ¿Nos disculpas un momento?.- dijo Pein a la joven.- Quiero saldar unas cuentas con este marica.- finalizó, sujetando del hombro al muchacho, con rumbo hacia la puerta principal, ambos saliendo de la casa._

_La entonces novia de Pein deduce lo que él haría a continuación. Corre a la entrada, abre la puerta y observa anonadada la discusión._

_- ¡Esta vez no escaparás de mi!.- amenazó el usuario del rinnegan, golpeando al supuesto "rival de amores" en la mandíbula._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó, saliendo proyectado hacia a algunos hombres ubicados fuera de la casa._

_- PEIN.- gritó la chica.- DETÉNTE… SÓLO DIJO "CON PERMISO"…_

_- ESA ES UNA EXCUSA BARATA PARA LLAMAR TU ATENCIÓN.- replicó, ejecutando una serie de golpes y patadas a su "oponente". _

_- ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada con tu enamorada! ¡Sólo quería pasar a la sala!... auch.- se quejó, cayendo al suelo. _

_- LO VAS A MATAR…- exclamó la muchacha, aterrada._

_- Oh oh.- murmuró Pun, al notar llegar a la patrulla de policía.- Ese sujeto es un jounin. Por eso vinieron los anbus también… y con los piercings y el cabello naranja Pein luce como un rebelde… Justo lo que necesito para entrar al grupo de motociclistas "Búhos Manzos". Desde mañana yo me veré también como mis hermanos. - finalizó. _

_Con gran habilidad, dos anbus sujetan a Pein de los brazos y lo separan de la víctima. _

_- ¡Suéltenme, pedazos de lagartijas escuálidas!.- amenazó Pein, pateando sin control.- ¡Tengo que terminar con éste!_

_- Tenemos una riña amorosa.- informó la policía.- El sospechoso quería aniquilar a su competencia. Y ustedes si siguen en esta fiesta, terminarán también en los separos.- amenazó a los "invitados"._

_- LA FIESTA YA TERMINÓ.- recalcaron los anbus, metiendo a Pein a la patrulla. _

_La autoridad judicial ingresa al vehículo y desaparece de vista. La novia de Pein se dirige a Pun._

_- ¿Puedes acompañarme a la estación de policía ahora?.- preguntó, consternada._

_- ¿Vas a dar apoyo moral a Pein? Eso es un muy buen detalle de tu parte.- dijo Pun, encendiendo un cigarro._

_- No exactamente. Tú sólo me acompañas, oyes y callas. He tomado una decisión por el bien de mi salud mental, emocional y física… y por la de ese jounin y el zafado de tuercas de Pein.- finalizó._

_Termina flashback_

Los empleados de Pein se quedan estupefactos por la historia.

- Y pensar que Pein también fue detenido alguna vez por la policía.- comentó Orochimaru.

- ¡No tenías que decir todo eso!.- exclamó Pein, horrorizado por la indiscreción de Pun.

- Y esto fue lo que pasó después. Mandaron al hospital a ese jounin, estuvo seis meses vendado y en tratamiento especial de los médicos ninjas. Hasta dicen que usó respirador por varias semanas.- indicó Pun.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la exnovia de Pein?.- preguntó Zetsu, muy interesado en el tema.- ¿A nuestro queridísimo líder lo perdonaron y le mostraron un amor incondicional?.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo?.- preguntó Konan.

- Pues cortó a mi hermano. Por ser un… ¿Cómo dijo?... "Frío, insensible y enfermo de celos", ah, y también por que él pidió la cobija de Snoopy para acobijarse antes que verla a ella primero.- dijo Pun.

- Y yo he tenido mucha paciencita con los celitos de Pein.- murmuró la maestra del origami.

- Hablaste de algo que jamás tenía pensado revelar… y de mi cobija de Snoopy.- dijo Pein, resignado.- Aunque seas mi hermano, debería de castigarte por indiscreción….

Un olor extraño proveniente de la cocina empieza a hacerse presente en el comedor.

- La cena está lista.- dijo el líder, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El ambiente de preocupación impera entre los criminales de rango S.

- ¿Qué pudo haber cocinado Pein?.- preguntó un angustiado Hidan en voz baja.- ¿Algún consomé de algas con plátano?

- ¿O un sándwich de pepino con jamón y salsa barbecue, hum?.- dijo Deidara, con asco, al recordar uno de los platillos inéditos preparados por su líder en la casa de Big Brother.

- O hasta pudo haber preparado la sopa de ajonjolí con gelatina de yogurt.- mencionó Kisame, con preocupación extrema.

- ¿Por qué están tan preocupados todos ustedes?.- preguntó Pin, con curiosidad.

- Por nada en especial.- dijo Zetsu, tragando saliva.

Pein reaparece en el comedor, sosteniendo un plato cubierto por una bandeja y lo coloca sobre la mesa. Después de destaparlo, un olor difícil de describir se hace imperar en el medio ambiente.

- Presiento que lo que vamos a comer es mucho peor.- murmuró Itachi.

- Pein, ¿Qué es esa comida café y redonda?.- preguntó Pon con alegría.

- Pizza de chocolate con algas marinas, rábano y salsa de col morada.- informó Pein.

Los únicos en realizar muecas de desagrado son los trabajadores y novia de Pein.

- Pein llegó demasiado lejos.- murmuró Konan para sí.

- Esto ha sido lo peor que he visto en mi vida.- sollozó Orochimaru en voz baja.

- ¿Pizza de chocolate con algas marinas, rábano y salsa de col morada?.- preguntó Kakuzu escépticamente.- Parece un platillo hecho con sobras de comida…

- ¡Nuestro platillo favorito!.- exclamaron Pun, Pin, Pon, Poin y PanPen.- Por fin podremos comer algo normal.

- ¡¿Su platillo favorito?.- preguntó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso algo normal? Parecen muertos de hambre al gustarles eso.- dijo Pan, sorprendida por los gustos culinarios de sus hermanos.

- En la familia siempre hemos comido platillos originales.- informó Poin.- Y desde que Konan, Pein y los holgazanes vinieron, Pun tuvo que preparar comida común y corriente.

- ¿Entonces quiere decir sempais que…?.- preguntó Tobi, preocupado.

- Que a nosotros nos toca comer algo que nos gusta. ¿Cómo ven?.- dijo Pon.

- Sha estamos así parejos.- dijo PanPen, el lector de mentes.

- Te acostumbrarás, Pan. Como lo hicimos nosotros con el tiempo.- dijo Pin.

- Por eso cocinaba mi propia comida sin que se dieran cuenta estos tontos.- murmuró la hermana de Pein.

Los presentes comienzan a sudor de nervios.

- Empiecen a servirse. Es lo único que hay de comer. Si no lo hacen, no comerán nada hasta que lleguemos de nuevo al cuartel.- recalcó Pein.

- Pero, pero… ¿Ni siquiera en un restau…?.- dijo Sasori.

- No.- interrumpió el líder.

Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu y Konan reprimen el impulso de llorar por la "desgracia" y empiezan a servirse la cena. Pan, resignada y sin emitir queja, come los alimentos, así como sus hermanos.

Momentos después…

Ubicados en la sala, los criminales rango S se encuentran sentados en los sillones, con desgano. Ante la falta de ánimo en la mayoría de sus invitados, Pin sugirió que necesitaban dotar a la casa un poco de alegría y diversión, motivo que llevó a Pun a colocar su radio y poner música universal. Molesto por la elección y ausencia de pop, Poin decide no prestar atención y acompañar a Pin en servir las bebidas en un "minibar" montado a un lado de las escaleras.

- Me siento tan mal.- dijo Zetsu, sobándose su estómago.- Como si me hubiera intoxicado con hierbas venenosas del bosque.

- Creí que sabías identificar a las hierbas malas de las buenas por ser alguien amante de la naturaleza.- dijo Hidan, con desgano.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé hacerlo, era sólo un decir!.- reclamó el bipolar en su faceta oscura.

- Deberíamos hacer algo.- dijo Orochimaru.- Tomar una medicina o algo así.

- Hasta crees que Pein nos autorizaría a dar dinero para el medicamento… y yo tampoco quiero gastar en algo que no es de gravedad.- recalcó Kakuzu, con un rostro inusualmente pálido.

- Eso dices, Kakuzu san.- dijo Tobi con tranquilidad.- Deberías de aprender de Pan. Mira.

Con el fin de eliminar la sensación de mal sabor de boca, la hermana del usuario del rinnegan toma grandes cantidades de agua simple en el comedor, mientras que Pein y Konan conversan con Pun.

- No tengo humor para beber agua simple.- dijo el originario de la Cascada.

- Eso haría que me sintiera más lleno… y tú estás demasiado tranquilo, Tobi.- observó Sasori.

- Es que lo que hice fue darle parte de mi cena a Mumusi sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por eso no comí tanto y no me siento tan mal.- dijo el enmascarado, entre risas.

- El pobre gato fue el que pagó las consecuencias.- comentó Hidan.

La mascota del enmascarado se encuentra recostada bajo sus pies, indigestada por comer en demasía.

- ¡Qué! Eso es trampa, Tobi.- reclamó Orochimaru.

- Si se te hubiera ocurrido hacerlo con tus serpientes, no me dirías lo mismo, Orochimaru san.

Molesto por no pensar en una solución previa para no ingerir el platillo de Pein, el sannin ejecuta ruidos semejantes a las de una brava serpiente.

- Con esa velocidad y habilidad en disimular que tienes no es para sorprenderse.- indicó Zetsu.

- Parece que Itachi y Kisame ya hicieron algo para dejar de sentirse con náuseas.- dijo Hidan, observando al par de amigos en el mini bar.

- Hasta Deidara fue por su iPod.- observó Sasori, al adoptar una postura incorrecta al acomodarse como si estuviera "cayéndose" del sillón.

- Ni el trago puede curarme como por arte de magia.- dijo Kakuzu, recostándose en forma de "feto".

Pin, Pon, Poin y PanPen sacan centenares de botellas que colocan sobre la barra.

- Son muchas botellas.- analizó Itachi.

- Podemos servir… whiskey, tequila, sake, baileys, mezcal, aguardiente, cerveza, un vodka de tocino que Pein compró, vodka con leche, cerveza de tomate.- dijo Pin, tranquilamente, inspeccionado cada una.

Kisame e Itachi se extrañan ante los gustos "excéntricos" de Pien y sus familiares.

- No. Nada de eso.- comentó Poin.- Te falta la bebida más importante.

- ¿Bebida de Vodka de chicharrón?.- preguntó Pon.

- ¡Pero qué asco! ¡Es lo más desagradable que he escuchado en mi vida!.- exclamó Kisame, cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

- Ah. Nos la acabamos por el festejo de haber encontrado a Pan.- recordó Pon.- ¿Cómo ven?.

- Y está agotada. No la hemos podido encontrar en ninguna tienda.

- ¿No hash algo con lo que menos probabilidades hasha de emborracharse?.- preguntó PanPen.

La mención del comentario del lector de mentes ilumina los rostros del oriundo de la Niebla y el usuario del sharingan.

- Queremos otra cosa.- indicaron Kisame e Itachi con insistencia.

- ¿Ni el vodka de tocino? ¿Ni nada?

- No.

- ¿Y cómo quieren que les sirvamos algo si ustedes los testigos afirman que prefieren otro brebaje?.- preguntó Poin.

- Itachi. Muéstrales lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu ingenio.- dijo Kisame, con orgullo.

El Uchiha realiza discretamente unos sellos y hace aparecer en su mano una enorme botella de plástico con líquido amarillo, cuya etiqueta indicaba...

- ¿"Pulpa de mango"?.- preguntó Poin, alzando la ceja.- ¿Qué lo que quieren es una bebida refrescante y sin alcohol o es jugo?. Deberíamos aprender todos de Itachi y Kisame y no ser unos briagos.

- No hablamos de eso….- indicó Itachi, ocultando la botella en su capa.

- ¡Ah!.- interrumpió Pin, intuyendo a lo que podían referirse el dúo.- A la mejor quieren un cocktail…

- Tampoco es eso.

- ¿Si no es jugo ni pulpa entonces qué es?.- preguntó Pon.

Itachi jala al aficionado a los cohetes, para susurrarle al oído la identidad de la bebida.

- Es rompope. Lo puse en la botella para que pareciera jugo.- dijo el Uchiha, en el oído derecho.

- ¿En serio?.- preguntó el aficionado a los cohetes con intriga.

- Si. Quisimos traer rompope para el viaje, por si se nos antojaba tomar un poco a escondidas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.- dijo Kisame, hablando al oído opuesto.-

Pon, emocionado por la idea posible de ingerir rompope, arrejunta a Pon y PanPen, comunicándoles la nueva de la llegada del rompope.

- Es increíble que Pein no se haya dado cuenta de que ellos traían rompope. ¿No creen?.- comentó Pon.

- Si, ¿Tú crees?.- indicó PanPen.

- Estamos cometiendo una infracción al no contarle nada a nadie del rompope. ¿No lo creen?.- indicó Poin.

- ¿Entonces no tomamos rompope?.

- Pero como he visto recientemente en el mundo, cometer un crimen una que otra ocasión, a escondidas e ignorancia de la gente, no hace daño. No hagan más preguntas.- indicó Poin, con prisa.- Itachi, Kisame, denle la botella a Pin.

Aprovechando la gran estatura de Kisame, Itachi se la pasa disimuladamente a su amigo, quien se la entrega al aficionado a los animales.

- Pin. Es rompope. Agrégale lo que tú sabes.- indicó Poin, el juez.

- ¿Agregar lo que él sabe?.- preguntaron Itachi y Kisame a la vez, con curiosidad.

- Con razón no te opusiste a servir alcohol.- dijo Pin.- De acuerdo, entonces necesito los cohetes de Pon para que sea explosivo.

- Eso no. Pein se daría cuenta por la explosión y el humo que saldría de nuestras gargantas ¿Recuerdas?.- respondió Pon.

- El vodka entonces.- sugirió PanPen.

- ¿Rompope con vodka?.- preguntó Kisame, con interés.- Lástima que Deidara se subió por su iPod y no sabrá de esta posible nueva maravilla de elixir.

- Llamaré a este cocktail… "Rompope con vodka".- dijo Pin, alegremente, mientras comenzaba a preparar la mezcla.

- Vaya. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, por un nombre de bebida tan banal.

Un par de minutos bastó para que Pin tuviera lista y servida en siete pequeños vasos la "infusión", cada uno sosteniéndola con una mano.

- Brindemos porque, aunque son unos holgazanes y demasiado extraños, los consideramos parte de la familia.- dijo Pin.

- Ese comentario fue conmovedor.- dijo Kisame, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Salud para todos.- dijo Pon.

- Salud.- apoyaron PanPen, Itachi y Poin.

Después de finalizar el brindis, los ninjas ingieren de golpe el rompope con vodka. El efecto que deviene es que sueltan una estridente carcajada y tienen indicios inmediatos de embriaguez.

- ¿Saben? Me caen muy bien, nuevos amigos… y no me importa que digas mal mi nombre.- dijo Itachi, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Pin.

- La amistad es muy hermosa, compadres.- dijo Pin, abrazando al Uchiha y al espadachín.

- Es más… todos ya somos una bella fraternidad.- dijo Kisame.

- Un buen y unido jurado.- balbuceó Poin.

- Ah chis… ¿Qué es eso que está bailando en las escaleras?.- preguntó Pon.

- HUUUUUUUUM…

El grito de Deidara despierta de su ensimismamiento a Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Orochimaru y Tobi; distrae a Pein, Konan y Pun de su conversación; interrumpe a Pan en su ingesta de agua y llama la atención de los "adictos" al rompope con vodka.

Previamente, el artista se había cambiado su capa por la correspondiente a ropa de civil. Salta de dos en dos los escalones para después deslizarse hacia el centro de la sala. Con audífonos puestos y el iPod en mano, ejecuta un extraño baile que consiste en agitados movimientos de brazos hacia delante y atrás y piernas que simulan una marcha.

Los criminales rango S observan al oriundo de la Roca, no sabiendo si extrañarse, escandalizarse o sentir pena ajena por dicha conducta. Deidara se agacha lentamente hasta colocar una posición de combate y comienza a moverse con estilo, para nuevamente enderezarse y sacudir sus brazos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Deidara?.- preguntó Zetsu, extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- Parece que está en trance.- opinó Sasori, sin saber qué más decir.

- Por la cena, Deidara ha perdido la cordurita.- dijo Konan, con lástima.

Deidara coloca su mano derecha en el pecho, mueve sus piernas dos pasos, después mueve su cadera y estira el brazo derecho, simulando la intención de alcanzar un objeto. Inmediatamente sujeta su sombrero con ambas manos, flexiona hacia dentro y fuera sus brazos y para completar su baile levanta sus piernas y mueve de un lado a otro el tronco de su cuerpo.

- Creo que me pegó fuerte el rompope con tequila.- comentó Kisame, al no poder explicar la razón por la que el artista realiza un indescriptible baile.

- Debimos bailar para que se nos bajara el malestar estomacal.- opinó Hidan.

Por unos breves momentos, el oriundo de la Roca se mueve como una persona con tragos de más por el centro de la sala y mueve con ritmo y rapidez sus brazos, como si golpeara a un enemigo, así como sus piernas.

- ¡AH, HUM! Qué buena rolita.- dijo Deidara, contento, sin parar de moverse.

- Qué baile tan patético de locos.- comentó Pan, colocándose entre la sala y el comedor.

Ante la mención de la última palabra del artista, Tobi piensa en la solución que podría ayudar a su sempai.

- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! Deidara sempai dijo que quiere su "bolita".- dijo el enmascarado, inspirado. Se levanta del sillón y sujeta el brazo de su camarada.

- ¡Qué haces Tobi hum! ¡Suéltame!.- exclamó Deidara, al quitarse sus audífonos y colocar su iPod encima del televisor.

- Dijiste que quieres tu nueva bolita y ahorita todos te la vamos a hacer, como buenos sempais.- indicó, impulsándolo para que éste tropezara y casi derribara a Pan en el proceso.

- HUUUUM…. NO DIJE QUE QUERÍA UNA BOLITA…- reclamó Deidara, tirado en el suelo.

- Debo de hacer algo para dejar de sentirme enfermo.- dijo Kakuzu, levantándose para dejarse caer sobre el artista.

- Déjenme en paz, hum… Quítate de encima, Kakuzu.

- ¡Animales! Van a destruir lo decente que hay en esta casa.- dijo Pan, dirigiéndose hábilmente hacia Pein, Pun y Konan.

- No dejaré que Kakuzu y Tobi sean los únicos que puedan gozar de diversión.- dijo Hidan, imitando la acción del aficionado al dinero.

- ¡Ahí les voy!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Yo también.- dijo Kisame.

- NOOO HUM… ZETSU HUM… KISAME HUUUUUM…

Deidara recibe el impacto del bipolar y el espadachín.

- Qué juego tan interesante.- comentó Pun.

- No es un juego. El estúpido de Tobi volvió a malinterpretar lo que dijo el idiota de Deidara.- bufó Pein, cruzando los brazos en reprobación de la escena.

- BANZAAAAAIIIIIIIII.- gritó Tobi saltando hacia la "bolita".

- TOBIIIIII… NOOOOOOO, POR FAVOR, HUUUUUUUM.

El tumulto de Akatsukis sobre Deidara inspira a los hermanos de Pein.

- ¡Oigan! NO VAYAN A HACER DESTROZOS EN LA CASA DE MI FAMILIA.- reclamó el líder.

Los participantes de la bolita se retiran, dirigiéndose al minibar, dejando a un Deidara adolorido.

- No lastimen más a Deidara.- dijo Sasori, preocupado.

- Ay… malditos tontos hum… mis pompis, hum… Me duelen mucho, hum.- murmuró el artista poniéndose torpemente en pie.

- ¡Vamos a jugar nosotros también!.- dijo Pun, levantándose rápidamente de su silla.

- NO HUUUM…

En cámara lenta e incapaz de defenderse, Deidara observa cómo el experto en absorber chakra lo sostiene del brazo, con velocidad lo arroja hacia la sala, cae hacia el sillón y por el impacto lo voltea. Percatándose previamente de la aproximación del "peligro", Sasori y Orochimaru se habían apartado de ella para ubicarse frente al televisor.

- Los propios hermanos de Pein están desordenando el lugar.- comentó Orochimaru.

- Hermanos, hermanos. Terminemos con el juego.- dijo Pin, el amante de los animales, dejando su puesto de bartender, acompañado por Pon, el aficionado a los cohetes.

- Oh oh hum…- murmuró Deidara, reincorporándose detrás del caído sillón.

- ZAMBOMBAAAZOOOO.- gritaron el trío problema, brincando a la vez.

- HUUUUUUM…

Uno en uno, Pin, Pon y Pun caen sobre el oriundo de la Roca.

- No quisiera ser Deidara ahora.- dijo Itachi.

Después de ponerse en pie los tres hermanos del líder, abren la puerta del jardín y avientan a Deidara, dejándolo con los ojos en espiral, en el suelo. Pein, acompañado por Konan y Pan, decide poner orden a los "organizadores" de la bolita y a quienes la prolongaron.

- Suficiente.- dijo el usuario del rinnegan, apagando el stereo.- Ya fue demasiado desparpajo de todos ustedes. Mañana regresamos al cuartel…

- ¿Es en serio?.- preguntaron los presentes, con excepción de Deidara.

- Está decidido. Y sin quejas ni miramientos mañana partimos… Y dejen de estar bebiendo de esa condenada botella, bola de dipsómanos.- arremetió Pein, arrebatando la botella a Hidan y tirándola en un bote de basura próximo.

- Pero… yo no bebí nada. Sólo leche de cabra.- dijo Sasori.

- Ahhh, tan bueno que estaba el "rompope" con vodka.- se lamentaron Itachi y Kisame.

- Ya entendemos por qué les gustó tanto. Queríamos más.- apoyaron Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Tobi, con vasos recién vacíos en mano.

- Y ya que le había pedido permiso a Jashin sama para probar un poco.- dijo Hidan, quien no había podido cumplir el mencionado objetivo por la intervención de su líder.

- Rompope con… vodka… hum.- murmuró Deidara, adolorido.

- Poin, PanPen… dejen de estar bebiendo el vodka y ayuden a Sasori a llevar a Deidara a su cama. En este momento.- indicó Pein a sus hermanos más serios.

- Ehm… lo siento. No debimos romper el orden de convivencia social.- dijo Poin, sosteniendo a Deidara del hombro derecho.

- Sólo queríamos distraernos hoysh.- dijo PanPen, el lector de mentes, realizando la misma acción del juez, con el hombro izquierdo de la víctima.

- Pobre Deidara.- dijo Sasori, sujetando las piernas de su "aprendiz".

Después que el pelirrojo, Poin y PanPen suben las escaleras, Pein ordena su siguiente instrucción.

- Quien se atreva a contradecirme ahora, tendrá un castigo con el que tendrán terribles pesadillas el resto de su existencia… Itachi, Kisame y Tobi… guarden las botellas del minibar… Pin, Pon y Pun… arreglen la sala… Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Konan, Pan… retírense a sus habitaciones y cuando todos ustedes terminen de arreglar lo que les indiqué… se van derecho a sus camas y sin hacer más escándalos… empiecen.- indicó Pein, siguiendo a su hermana y a la maestra del origami por las escaleras.

Con rostros derrotados, los villanos inician sus deberes, no sin antes sentirse deprimidos por la abrupta interrupción de la fiesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente y después de dedicarse a empacar sus maletas y colocarlas dentro del camión, los criminales rango S se encuentran a la puerta del transporte, acompañados por los parientes de Pein.

- Les deseamos el mejor de los viajes de regreso, hermano.- dijo Pun, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Pein, con su indumentaria de motociclista.

- Así será.- respondió el usuario del rinnegan.

- Es mediodía. Se asolean lo mejor que puedan por los rayos de sol.- dijo Pin, portando únicamente una bata cerrada.

- Es al revés, Pin. Si te asoleas, te hace daño y más ahora.- dijo Pan, quien se acerca a Hidan para dedicarle unas palabras de despedida.- Hidan, querido… lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

- Porque dejaste de acosarme por otro hombre y porque así lo dispuso Jashin sama.- indicó el jashinista.

- Pon sempai, acuérdate de todos nosotros.- dijo Tobi.

- Lo haremos todos, Tobi. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Y cómo sigue Deidara?.

A causa de las temerarias bolitas, la mitad de la cara de Deidara, sus brazos y una pierna se encuentran vendados.

- Muy mal, hum… aunque mi cara ya no me duele.- sollozó Deidara.

- Por lo menos Kakuzu lo vendó esta mañana.- dijo Sasori.

- En caso de que necesitemos de su ayuda para la misión o si alguien quiere infiltrarse a uno de los cuarteles, los llamaremos.- indicó Pein.

- Hasta ese entonces nos volveremos a ver.- dijo Konan.

- Hasta ese día.- dijeron Poin, PanPen y Pon.

Los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo Ninja se suben al camión y con Pein al volante, el camión reinicia su viaje. Con las excepciones de Konan y Pein, los muchachos se colocan en una ventana respectivamente e inician su despedida.

- ¡Hasta luego, queridos nuevos amigos!.-exclamó Kisame, con lágrimas en los ojos, grabando el mensaje también en su grabadora.- ¡Los esperaremos con los brazos abiertos cuando nos visiten!."Y así, despidiéndonos de nuestros queridos nuevos amigos y reemprendiendo nuestra misión de vida, terminamos este viaje y regresaremos a casa. Diario de Kisame y el Viaje. Día 22. Fin".- concluyó, apagando y guardando su herramienta periodística.

- Adiós sempais. Fue un gusto verlos y conocerlos.- dijo Tobi.

- Adiós, se cuidan mucho.- dijo Sasori.

- Hasta luego y continúen siendo tan idiotas.- dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Kakuzu?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad.

- Continúen siendo… inteligentes.

- Fue un gusto y gracias por el hospedaje.- dijo Zetsu.

- ¡ADIÓS, GRANDULONES!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Adiós.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Se cuidan mucho!.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Adiós… y jamás los volveré a ver, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- ¡ADIÓS! ¡RECIBAN LA BENDICIÓN DE JASHIN!.- grito Hidan.

Después de salir de la casa veraniega y retomar la carretera, Pein decide hacer unos importantes anuncios con respecto a lo que sucederá con Akatsuki de ahora en adelante.

- Quise esperar a que estuviéramos aquí para informarles que en el momento que pisemos el cuartel, reiniciaremos con la búsqueda y captura de los jinchuurikis.

- Itachi, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu novia?.- preguntó Kisame al oído de su amigo, preocupado.

- No tendré ya tiempo de verla y por mi vida como criminal y trabajo terminaré con ella para protegerla.- susurró el Uchiha, limpiándose su ojo.

- ¿No podemos descansar unos días más después de regresar, Pein hum? Hay que readaptarnos al sistema y llevará un poco de tiempo, hum.- dijo Deidara, quien tenía la intención de proseguir las vacaciones.

- No, Deidara, ni aunque estés vendado el día de hoy… ustedes no tienen remedio, sólo piensan en tener sus traseros pegados a las sábanas… son una bola de pránganas sin futuro ni aspiraciones…

- ¿Qué es "prángana"?.- preguntó Sasori.

Por unos breves segundos, los presentes caen al estilo "anime" por la duda del marionetero.

- ¡Sasori!.- espetó Zetsu en su faceta oscura.- ¡Qué no sabes que prángana es cuando…! ¡¿Qué rayos es prángana? ¡No sé!

- Esta vez pienso igual que Sasori. ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Hidan.

- Les dijo Pein como "aprovechaditos que no hacen nadita".- dijo Konan.- Ya con este stressito y nervios, hasta puede que vuelva a hablar bien en unos diítas.

- No me gusta esa palabra de "prángana".- dijo Tobi.- Me hace sentir muy triste… ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi gato "Mumusi"?.- preguntó, acariciando a su mascota.

- Te deshaces de él.- espetó el usuario del rinnegan.

- Pero, pero…

- O se lo regalas a algún gennincito o lo das en adopción a alguna fundación Ninja de "Cuidado de animalitos sin garantía de Convocación Ninja".- dijo Konan.

- Lo tendré que hacer… con el dolor que me queda en mi corazón.- dijo el enmascarado, limpiándose una lágrima de su máscara.

- Pues ya lo entendieron lo de "prángana".- dijo Pein.- Itachi, quítale las vendas de la cara a Deidara.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero Kakuzu fue el que se encargó de eso y es el que debe hacerlo!.- se defendió el Uchiha.

- Ahora Kakuzu está contando el dinero que nos queda para regresar y tú también sabes quitar vendas. Así que no quieras evadir mis indicaciones.

- Está bien. Lo haré.- dijo Itachi, resignado a realizar la tarea.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirles a todos.- dijo Orochimaru, con decisión.

- ¿Que por fin vas a aceptar que eres el hombre más femenino de todos los Akatsukis que se enchina las pestañas y se plancha el cabello?.- preguntó Kisame.

- ¡No, Kisame! ¡No soy femenino, soy alguien que sólo cuida mucho su imagen!.. Yo tengo que regresar a la aldea del Sonido. Ya se la dejé mucho tiempo encargada a Kabuto y como no pude conquistar a Itachi san… regresaré con Sasuke kun.- dijo el sannin, arrejuntando sus manos.

- Uno menos de nosotros… espero que esto no sea un mal presagio del cielo.- dijo Hidan, persignándose.

- De acuerdo. Así como lleguemos, recoges tus cosas y te largas a tu insignificante vida, Orochimaru.- dijo Pein.- Empezaremos con la captura del "Un Cola" en Suna… de eso se encargarán Deidara y Sasori. Al día siguiente que lleguemos, parten inmediatamente hacia allá.

- Pero… pero… ya no me acuerdo cómo ir. Tiene mucho tiempo que me fui de Suna.- dijo el marionetero, rascándose la cabeza.

- Pues preguntamos en el camino, hum. A aldeanos hum, turistas hum, al GPS Ninja hum y al mapa hum.- dijo Deidara, finalmente con su rostro libre.

Itachi regresa a su asiento y mentalmente agradece por la decisión de mudanza por parte de Orochimaru.

- Hay dinero suficiente para regresar. Pero quedarán unos centavos cuando lleguemos al cuartel.- informó Kakuzu.

- Ah, es cierto, podemos preguntar en el camino y me meto a Hiruko para que nadie me reconozca… pero no tenemos dinero. Y el tuyo se lo robaron Kakuzu, Orochimaru y Zetsu para el viaje.

- SASORI. CÁLLATE. NO DIGAS MÁS.- exclamaron el bipolar, el oriundo de la Cascada y el aficionado a las serpientes, con nerviosismo.

- ¡Los cacharon! ¡Por fin Deidara sempai lo sabe!.- exclamó Tobi, saltando de su asiento.

- Todo secreto sale a la luz.- dijo Kakuzu, sabiamente.- Pero no pensé que fuera hoy…

Por la revelación de la verdad sobre el paradero de su fortuna y las identidades de las personas que lo habían asaltado, Deidara abre los ojos por la sorpresa, cierra su malherido puño con fuerza y lanza miradas asesinas a los bribones.

- QUEEEEEEEEE, HUUUUUUUM… CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ROBARME Y A USAR MI DINERO PARA SUS VACACIONES HUUUUM.- exclamó el furioso artista, lanzándose sobre Orochimaru, Kakuzu y Zetsu para comenzarlos a golpear.

- AAAA… AUXILIO… SUÉLTAME, DEIDARA… NO FUE NUESTRA INTENCIÓN.- se defendió el Sannin, tratando de defenderse.

- FUE POR UNA NOBLE CAUSA.- se defendió Kakuzu.- DE AHORRAR LA ECONOMÍA DE LOS DEMÁS…

- AAAAAA… LO SENTIMOS, LO SENTIMOS MUCHO.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- A ver si Itachi no tiene que volver a vendar a Deidara después de esto.- dijo Hidan.

- Y todos tenemos que estar pronto listitos para la misioncita.- dijo Konan.

El camión de la organización de criminales rango S se aleja hacia el horizonte, con peleas que tratan de ser frenadas por los no partícipes y por un líder que conduce, con un objetivo en específico: tener pronto en su poder a los nueve bijuus y tener el dominio total del Mundo Ninja.

* * *

**FIN**

Ésta fue "La Despedida" de los Akatsukis de sus vacaciones y de este fic XD.

**Nosotros, los autores de Road Trip: Akatsuki, AkiraKatou y Hiro Hawk, les agradecemos por leernos hasta el final de esta historia, séase desde ésta o su precuela, no importando el tiempo en que la descubrieron o redescubrieron.  
**

**Tenemos pensando realizar una especie de "Spin- off" con los Akatsukis (no lo consideramos secuela de este fic), por lo que en un futuro nuevamente volverán a escuchar de nosotros jeje, no diremos que "nunca volveremos a escribir fics", porque todo puede pasar XD.  
**

**Por mi parte en lo de los fics, casi concluyo el fic de Pelotón Smash, el cual no he olvidado, pero por trabajo y pendientes su escritura ha sido muy lenta, así que esa historia tengo pensado ya terminarla pronto, le faltan muy pocos capítulos como para dejarla así.  
**

**Como algunos de ustedes, nos provoca un dejo de nostalgia abandonar a estos villanos por un tiempo (con los que nos divertimos al parodizarlos, inventar nombres ninjas y adaptar productos de la realidad al mundo ninja y que compartimos aquí en FF), pero hay ciclos que deben concluirse para iniciar otros. Such is life! xD  
**

**Les reiteramos las gracias por acompañarnos en cada capítulo, sus felicitaciones, observaciones, opiniones, sugerencias, a quienes nos siguieron a manera anónima, les dieron click y a los que emitieron reviews a lo largo de esta historia:**

**A.C Akasuna (Si lees esto, no te preocupes por retomar la lectura akatsukiana brevemente. Se entiende que hay deberes en el mundo real y te damos las gracias por seguirnos en este largo tiempo XD), celeste- funky (gracias a ti por leernos y darnos buenos deseos, te deseamos también lo mejor), SexyUchiha, Ladyhawke, andreadeidei-chan, , hinamor007, akasunaLOL, Celeste, Slaxl, Greisfer Justaway, arashi-fan, Anake- chan XP, jun chan, Dor- Fuu, rUKIA CHAN, Minakushi- chan, Kasumi Etsuko, Nicolas King xD, Lola300, Toon Pelichi, Saiko45, LiLie-kOnan, Angelunny, Hanako Motokawa, Puchiko Hiwatari, xXxLil'DarkxXx, Tsuki- Shaky, lau chan. Brave Heart, la celeste, alice- san, Zizlila, Raven J.R, Lita queen, Hinoiri- chan, Ceciix, sara, Lyncri, Umiko Aoki, LaRoussSeidy, aoi karasu, akatsuki- tya, Derama17, Rubi, AnGel YiN oF tHe ShAdOw, elle, Kushina 15, MarsNeptune, PriNceSitaxxUchiHA, Diemix, LuXaKyUchiha, AngelAkatsuki, Itami- chan, Sanctus U, LA QUE AMA A DEI, Tsusu, cabanillas, Mizore o3o, Firey Girl, Katon- Zukohoku, yeguilexy, Ikaros- san, ipaola, Nika, x_Akemi_x, Mr prince...**

**Mucho éxito para todos. Cuídense mucho.  
**

**Gracias! Hasta la próxima!  
**


End file.
